The Return
by Sweet Inu Girl
Summary: Kagome has returned to the feudal era after three years. Finally feelings are revealed and a new life begins for our favorite miko and hanyou. Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Welcome one and all to my first fan fic! It will also be posted on Adult Fan Fic . org. You are welcome to comment as you like but as this is a story that I'm writing for my personal enjoyment I know not everyone will like where I take you. It's ok... keep your shorts on...if you don't like it thats fine too. Just read and review if you like and if you don't like no worries! This story is 90 percent complete and I will be posting chapters as I finish editing. I hate when you start a fan fic and the author never finishes (booo) so I will not leave you hanging. Promise! So without further ado... here yah go!

* * *

Kagome looked up into the blue sky from the bottom of the dark, slightly damp well and closed her eyes. She took a deep, full breath of the cleanest air she had thought to never smell again and a smile graced her face. She was back! Finally after three long years she was home. She could feel the summer air rustling her bangs and caressing her cheek as if it too was welcoming her home. Opening her eyes she was greeted by a site that made her heart stutter. There before her was the firm, slightly rough, clawed hand of her hanyou. Reaching up she grasped it firmly as he practically launched her out of the well and into the air before him. Kagome's eyes softened upon seeing his handsome face again. "InuYasha, I'm sorry, where you waiting for me?"

InuYasha could only stare into her eyes, hoping that everything he felt for her could be reflected in his. He felt her settle one foot onto the rim of the bone eaters well as graceful as ever, her raven's wing hair fluttering down around them in an inky black cloud. Unable to find the words he reverted back to old habits and gruffly replied "You idiot! What have you been doing all this time?" before pulling her tightly into his body, fitting her perfectly under his chin and against his chest, her feet barely touching the ground he held her so tightly. He found her to be slightly taller then he remembered and her curves seemed to be fuller as well. He was unable to really believe she was here, right before him in all her beauty, gripping the front of his haori like it was a life line anchoring her to this world, dressed in her strange clothing skirt swirling around her thighs.

Pulling slightly away Kagome looked up at InuYasha wanting to tell him everything that was in her heart. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into his liquid gold eyes, losing herself in there depths. Suddenly she heard another voice call her name.

"Kagome! You made it back!" turning towards the voices she saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo running towards her as well as three extra additions that where new to her but not totally unexpected. After all it had been three years and Sango and Miroku had been planning to marry post Naraku. As she went to step away from InuYasha and run towards the others she could feel his reluctance to let her go but it was only momentary as he released her arms.

Kagome ran into the arms of Sango and hugged her tight, peaking over her shoulder at the precious bundle strapped on her back. The tiny face of the baby boy looked at her quizzically before giving her a big beautiful grin! _'Oh you little flirt! You're definitely Miroku's son! What a heartbreaker you'll be when your older._' she thought. Looking at the precious baby made her smile and yearn for lost time. Turning from Sango she looked at the twin little girls Miroku held in his arms while Shippo sat, almost vibrating, on his blue and indigo robe covered shoulder. _'What Karma! Twin girls for the lecherous monk!_' laughing internally, the smile she gave Miroku was a touch wicked.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo! I've missed you all so much! Look at your beautiful family. Oh I want to know everything that I've missed! Shippo you've grown so much!" Hearing her say his name was just too much for the little fox demon and he launched himself off of his perch and into her arms. Catching him, Kagome practically squeezed the life out of the kitsune.

"Kagome-sama it's good to have you back with us! Please tell us are you back for good this time?" Miroku ever the blunt one asked, having seen Kagome's wicked smirk and not wanting to be on the receiving end of whatever clever quip she was about to launch his way.

InuYasha, who had been hanging back allowing her the time she needed to great their friends, stiffened at Miroku's question. Swiveling towards Kagome, his ears quivered in anticipation. It was something he too wanted the answer to but hadn't wanted to just blurt it out. Catching the monk's eye he gave a slight nod in appreciation for his bluntness. Miroku smiled in understanding and nodded in return. InuYasha tucked his hands into his sleeves and holding his breath awaited her answer. What if she wasn't staying? What if this was only a visit and she planned to go back thru the well? Heart in his throat he waited. No matter her answered he was determined to not let her leave him again. She was back with him where she belonged and dammit he was keeping her!

Looking at Shippo she urged him to jump down to the ground. She'd missed the exchange that occurred between the hanyou and the monk. Kagome smiled softly at Miroku before glancing back to InuYasha, noticing his ridged stance and the way his adorable ears seemed to strain towards her. _'Is he holding his breath?_' she wondered. Barely able to restrain her anxiety she looked to Sango, "I'm here to stay... if you'll have me?" she dropped her eyes to her feet and was ringing her hands together when Sango thru her arms around her and cried "Of course we want you! I've missed you so much!" Sango's tears where so unexpected, Kagome was shocked at her reaction and looked sharply at Miroku for help. Smiling at his emotional wife's outburst, he quickly moved to Sango's side and gathered her against him while helping to untangle her from Kagome.

InuYasha exhaled in utter relief upon hearing Kagome's answer. He was elated she was staying and also terrified that she wouldn't want to be with him. Inhaling, he caught the scent of her panic and confusion as well as Sango's tears. Slipping up behind her he whispered softly against her ear, "Sango's a little emotional for a few weeks post baby. She cries, laughs, and loses her temper rather easily." Chuckling softly he continued "You should have seen her after the twins were born. I thought she was going to kill Miroku with the Hiraikotsu before I snuck it out of their house and locked it up in Miroku's shrine." The mental picture his words drew made Kagome giggle softly. Lifting her hand she smothered the sound and InuYasha smirked at having helped calm her down and make her smile.

Miroku had finally calmed Sango and Shippo, who had been patiently waiting up to this point, leapt into Kagome's arms again and was telling her everything about studying to be a full-fledged fox demon. It had been a long time since she had listened to the little kit babble. But she couldn't help being distracted by InuYasha's body heat. He hadn't moved away after telling her about Sango. In fact it felt like he'd moved closer. She could feel the fabric of his fire rat brushing along her body, sending little tingles across her skin, and she knew if she shifted her weight she would be able to press herself against his chest as little more than their clothing separated them. The heat radiating from him was almost scorching down her back. Suddenly she realized the little kit had asked her a question and she'd missed it. He was staring at her waiting for her response and she flushed with embarrassment at her distraction. "I'm sorry Shippo but what did you ask me?"

Seeing her red cheeks and being able to guess where her mind had wandered too, Miroku gave her a lecherous grin and piped up "Shippo-chan was asking if you'd be coming back to the village and staying with us tonight? As he stays with us when he's in the village he offered to stay with InuYasha tonight so you could have his space." Kagome felt her face grow hotter under her blush.

Taking a deep breath Kagome knelt down and place Shippo on the ground before standing up and stepping back beside InuYasha. "Thank you Shippo-chan for your kind offer, and you two as well," she said looking at Sango and Miroku standing with their beautiful children, "but I need to speak with InuYasha before I can make any decisions. Would it be all right if we come by later and let you know… everything?" Her voice and eyes pleading for her friends to understand and give them the time they needed to sort through their feelings.

Surprisingly it was Miroku who spoke up without even a hint of teasing "Of course Kagome-sama. Take whatever time you need. We will be here when you're ready. InuYasha can show you where our home is." Miroku smiled at the nervous young miko, while Sango was nodding her agreement. He almost wished he could be a fly on the tree for that conversation. He hoped with all his heart that Buddha would be merciful and allow the young miko and his boneheaded friend to finally be able to express their own hearts desires.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief that her friends understood her need to be with InuYasha. Looking up into his face she noticed he was looking at her with those same soft eyes. Unsure of what he was feeling she placed a hand to his forearm and asked "Is this ok with you InuYasha? I didn't even stop to think that you might have other obligations-".

InuYasha slipped his hand out of his sleeve placing it over hers and stopped her with a smile and a softly spoken "Keh woman! You're my only priority right now. Come." He led her away from the others. Sango was getting Shippo to help corral the twins towards home although he was loudly protesting the assignment for he wanted to stay with Kagome.

Miroku, watching his two friends, murmured so only InuYasha would hear "If you don't make it back to our place tonight I will keep them from sending out a search party." InuYasha's head whipped around to glare at Miroku receiving a lecherous grin in return before Miroku turned and walked away.

_'Feh! Damn perverted monk!_' He thought before realizing Kagome was looking at him with a small frown.

"What did Miroku say?" She asked him causing him to blush slightly.

"Just being his typical perverted self." InuYasha grumbled.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Oh I've missed all of this so much!" She squeezed InuYasha's forearm in her joy for she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy!

InuYasha knew exactly where to lead Kagome for their 'talk'. Releasing the hand on his arm, he quickly grabbed her fingers and started pulling her towards the Goshinboku tree. _'Why not return to where it all began_', he thought to himself. _'This is where I fell in love with her so many years ago it. Seems only fitting to tell her here as well'_. Growing impatient with how slow she walked he huffed loudly and scooped her up. His sudden action caused Kagome to squeak in surprise, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging tightly. He leapt forward into his ground eating run reaching the base of the tree quickly before launching them straight up to his favorite branch, the one he had used to watch over the well these last three years. From this vantage point he could see across the valley where the village nestled and the meadow where the bone eaters well resided. The view was beautiful and serene and when the wind blew it caused the long grass of the meadow to sway in waves like the ocean. He'd spent many days simply watching from this tree, watching life move on around him, forever feeling frozen, waiting simply for Kagome to return to him.

Settling himself cross-legged against the trunk he tucked Kagome's head under his chin and her feet and legs curled up in his lap. She settled against him with a content sigh and brought her hand up flat against his chest, feeling his strong heart beating against her palm and the unique texture of his fire rat haori. Red had become her favorite color while she'd been trapped in the future. She had taken to wearing red as often as possible, especially for her underwear and pajamas, needing to feel like her InuYasha was holding her close even if it was only an illusion, but she had never been able to find fabric of just the right texture as his robes.

InuYasha breathed in her scent, the smell he had longed for. She always smelled of vanilla and lavender bath oils as well as her own unique spice of cinnamon and apple blossoms. He buried his nose in her hair and closing his eyes he pulled her closer to him, his hands opening and closing around her as if trying to understand that yes she was really here in his arms and wasn't going to disappear again, nothing more than a dream. He let out a happy growl that rumbled deep in his chest and made Kagome smile and relax more fully into him. She was all he'd ever wanted, soft and yet strong, able to take charge yet still be gentle. He was completely at peace for the first time in three years.

Still not quite believing she'd finally made it back after all this time, Kagome thought about why she was here and prayed to any Kami that was listening that her words would come out right and she would be able to tell him everything she felt for him. He was the one and only reason she had returned to the past. Taking a deep breath she prepared to confess her deepest feelings and desires to the only man she'd ever loved. "InuYasha…" Kagome pressed herself away from him slightly so she could look up into his face. His golden gaze reflected her own image back to her, emotions swirling in their depths. "Do you know why the well let me through?" She asked him, wondering if he had any idea of her feelings. She reached out to play with the silky ends of his hair, needing something to do with her hands, to help distract her from her nerves.

She smelled like cinnamon and nerves. He knew that if he brushed her off with his typical gruff response he'd lose her. Taking a fortifying breath InuYasha blurted out his own confession. "Kagome, I've been to the well every three days since it stopped working. I've prayed to every Kami I can think of to bring you back to me or to let me cross to you. I haven't the faintest clue why it worked this time but I will never stop giving thanks to whatever being allowed me this chance to have you back with me again." InuYasha leaned forward and buried his face against her neck, breathing in her scent that could both calm and excite him at the same time. He felt Kagome's hands move up, one sliding into the hair at the back of his neck, the other threading through his long hair like a living comb.

She stroked gently through his hair gradually getting closer to his ears. Feeling him breathe against her neck, lips' brushing against her skin as he nuzzled her, was making it difficult to concentrate. Closing her eyes at the sensation he was producing and from the heartfelt words she whispered "InuYasha, the reason that the well worked, the reason I was allowed to come back, the only reason… was because I came back for you. You InuYasha, no one else. I wanted… no I needed to see you again!" Opening passion glazed eyes and tugging slightly on his hair to make him raise his head she locked her chocolate eyes firmly with his golden and allowed every feeling and desire in her heart to show, "I'm only here because I couldn't stand not being with you any longer." Lifting her hands she cradled his cheeks. Stroking his cheek bones where his demon marks appear she leaned towards him. Stopping just shy of his lips, letting their breath mingle, she finished by simply stating "I love you InuYasha. I would do anything, even cross five hundred years, to spend the rest of my life with you." Finally she pressed her lips to his and allowed her eyes to close.

* * *

A/N: So... chapter one done. R&R as you chose.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

He was in shock! Eyes wide, hands frozen against her body he stared at her. Not only did she want to be with him and love him but it was the reason she'd been allowed to return! He had felt his heart simply stop with her declaration, it was like time had stopped around him. She loved him enough that some Kami had heard them across time! His heart suddenly gave a leap in his chest like it was a young pup getting a present for the first time and began a thundering beat.

Suddenly he realized her soft lips were pressed to his and had been for a few seconds because her scent had changed from one of love and desire to confusion and doubt. Knowing it was his lack of response that had worried her he reached both hands up to her face and deepened the kiss. Stroking her cheeks with his thumbs he tilled his head slightly to change the angle and took control of the kiss.

Her hands, having drifted back to rest in his hair, clenched where his human ears would have been. He could smell her desire spike. Parting his lips he stroked his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance to the depths of her mouth and she eagerly complied, their tongues touching, stroking each other in a mating dance all their own. She tasted sweeter than any fruit or futuristic candy ever had! She moaned as his tongue delved into the recess of her mouth. She pushed his tongue back so she could follow it and licked him along a fang making him growl in desire.

InuYasha's demon was rising, roaring for him to take their female. She'd left them once before and they needed to claim her, mark her as their mate forever so she couldn't escape them again! Feeling himself start to lose his control, he struggled against his instincts' and softened the kiss, pulling back slightly and placing a much less passionate kiss on her bruised and swollen mouth.

Kagome's eyes where glowing with want, as she sighed and in her desire pressed her body back against his massaging his scalp with her nails before running her tongue up the side of his neck. InuYasha almost lost the battle within himself to stop and explain what he truly desired of her. His demon was raging at him, causing his fangs to lengthen but he knew she'd want to know these things first. She always had been a talker he smirked in remembrance. "We need to talk wench." He managed to grown out before pushing her lightly away from him.

Kagome's eyes finally cleared enough to focus on InuYasha's golden ones. Her cheeks where flushed and her lips red and swollen from his, she panted slightly trying to catch her breath. She looked at him in confusion, gripping the hair at his nape so he couldn't leave her. InuYasha smirking wider at her actions leaned in and licked her lips before nipping her softly under her chin, eyes glowing, showing her that he desired the same things she did. "Kagome I love you so much. I have for a very long time but I need to explain a few things before this gets out of hand."

He wasn't sure she fully understood what becoming his mate entailed and he wouldn't take away her right to choose. Cupping her face in his hands he ran a thumb across her beautiful lips, soothing where he'd drug a fang a little to roughly. "Kagome I…I want to ask…would you be my mate?" pressing his thumb to her lips to still her answer he couldn't miss the light that jumped in her eyes. "Inu males mate for life. We have one soul-mate and when we find our mate we can bind them to us and if done correctly to our life line." Running his hands through her hair, he gently massaged her scalp, needing the contact with her. "That means you'd age like I do. Any children we have would also be hanyou so they too would age very slowly." He was watching her closely, waiting for her to react negatively to anything he was saying, his smirk having been replaced by a look of complete honesty and sincerity.

"In order to bind you to me we'd have to exchange both blood and power during the first mating. Afterwards you'd have increased senses like I do but everything else stays the same. Physically you wouldn't change, your appearance I mean. But you'd be more youkia than human in your senses." He shifted closer to her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder before sliding his fangs up her neck. "We also become very possessive of our mates, especially in the first few years. I will need to be near you and will want to mate with you often." This he whispered in her ear before licking then sucking the lobe into his mouth.

Kagome had blushed as his whispered words registered in her brain, tongue darting out to moisten suddenly dry lips. "I might get excessively dominant with you and you'll have to show me submission in order to stop my instincts from running away with me but I can teach you what you'll need to know latter." Sitting back up he stared deeply into her eyes once more cupping her cheeks, "I want you to know all these things before you make any sort of commitment that you may regret in the future, because koi if you say yes to being my mate I will Never let you go!" InuYasha finished with a passionate growl and tightened his grip on her slightly showing her how serious he was.

Kagome stared into the eyes of her beloved and listened to everything he told her watching his eyes tint red around the edges as he got to the end of his passionate tale of inu youkai mating. Listening to him talk only made her want him more! "InuYasha, I want nothing more than to be with you forever. Take me home and make me your mate and your wife. In my heart you've been my husband for almost three years already." Kagome, blushing deeply at her own forwardness, watched his eyes flash red at her words before coming back to molten gold. "Kami Kagome! What you do to me!" He cried as he drew her fully against him. Standing up without letting her go he hooked an arm under her legs and ran through the tree tops with her before landing on the ground in front of a well-appointed home.

Centered in a clearing near the edge of his forest the house was surrounded in trees. The grass was high near the edge of the forest but towards the house it gave way to wild flowers and then pounded earth. There were no other buildings' nearby and no garden but as Kagome couldn't see around the back of the house she couldn't be sure. For the era the house was large! Not quite a castle but big enough to belong in a headman's compound. It was near enough to the village to be any easy walk but far enough to give InuYasha the privacy he desired. Plus it was set in the one area the village watch wasn't able to patrol reliably. Nerves fluttered in InuYasha's stomached when he set Kagome down at the bottom of the stairs.

"InuYasha? Whose house is this?" Kagome asked both nervous and excited for his answer. She turned into his embrace, resting her hand against his heart, feeling the rapid beating and knowing it had nothing to do with the run through the trees.

"It's mine." He was unsure how she'd react. It was so different to how she'd grown up. "After Naraku was finished and Sango and Miroku married they chose to stay here near Kaede. The villagers wanted to build them a hut as thank you for everything they had done. When their home was complete Miroku persuaded me to let them build me one too." He told her as he watched her look longingly at his home.

Dragging her gaze from the large building with the open wraparound porch she looked up at him with tears of joy saying only "Show me."

InuYasha looked at her in wonder then smiled and led her closer. "It ain't much to look at yet," he started to explain. "The villagers decided that since this was my forest and as I was now considered the youkia protector of the village that I needed my own home. And I thought… well hoped… that is if you managed to come back to me… Feh! I said yes so they could build it for you ok!" He grumbled, embarrassed by his words, a little flush appearing across the bridge of his nose. Not sure how she'd take this news he turned his face away from her but didn't let go of her hand.

Kagome tugged him to a stop and reaching up with her free hand she grabbed a forelock and tugged his face back around to hers. "Thank you." Was all she said before she kissed him softly on his mouth. Grabbing her around the waist he pulled her into his chest and a deeper kiss before nipping her bottom lip lightly, a soft rumble formed deep in his chest before he released her and lead her up the steps to the door.

Sliding the door open he quickly crossed to the center of the raised wooden platform to light the fire that was prepared there. Once the fire was burning and a few lamps where lit, enough for Kagome to be able to see clearly, she found she was in a large central room with kitchen area and enough space to sit and host a good number of guests. She thought how nice it would be to have their friends over for dinner. There was more than enough space!

The kitchen prep area was large but mostly empty as if InuYasha hadn't spent much time there, which he probably hadn't. It looked like it was waiting for a woman's touch, her touch. Smiling she slipped off her shoes before stepping up on the raised platform. She moved around the home as InuYasha showed her the separate sleeping areas, a small room for meditation, another larger space for a dojo and finally a room with a large bathing tub. Kagome gasped in delight and turning to InuYasha she hugged him tight. He knew her love of bathing and though she'd have been happy with a hot spring, this surprise delighted her greatly! As he led her away from the bathing room and down one last corridor she couldn't stop the happiness that flowed from her very soul.

She was curious though. "InuYasha, why is this house so big? Not that I don't love it it's just a bit surprising is all." She glanced up in time to see his face really reddened as he mumbled something about baka monks who can't keep private stuff private. Grinning Kagome laughed "Well now you _have_ to explain!" the light dancing in her eyes and the smile radiating from her face made InuYasha melt a little.

"Feh! The baka Miroku made a comment to the head builder Ryoji about my lineage" he said with a sarcastic snarl. "Then that baka just _had_ to go tell the headman Tsuneo. Once he figured out I was technically a prince on both sides they went nuts on the house." Sighing a little he shook his head sending his silver hair swirling, "At least I've gotten them to stop all the bowing and the Ouji-sama nonsense." Kagome, mouth slightly ajar, just stared at him with her big eyes wide. "What wench?" he asked, her awed expression making him uncomfortable.

"You mean I get to be a princess?" she asked him eyes wide, hands clasped in front of her heart. At the look of horror he gave her she burst into laughter. Clutching her sides she gasped and sputtered "Your face! Oh Kami your face!" realizing she'd been teasing he harrumphed at her before grabbing her elbow and dragging her laughing butt down the corridor.

They stopped in front of one last door. This one was different already as this was no shoji door but a true wooden door complete with metal handle. Finally able to control her laughter she glanced at InuYasha. Kagome noticed how nervous he looked and felt her own smile faultier. Looking to him for direction, InuYasha crossed his arms firmly before growling out "Wench! Open the damn door already will yah!" She reached for the handle hesitantly, took a deep breath and not knowing what to expect she pushed it open and gasped.

A/N: I'm sure some of you won't like InuYasha's change in 'status' but it makes it more fun for me to write. Creative license and all that jazz! Thanks for R&R in advance!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It was the master bed room and Kami what a room! The entire back wall of the room was open to the outside allowing for full access to the trees at any time. The view was stunning! The room was built over a natural depression in the land so any average person wouldn't be able to see, or climb, into the room allowing for the breath-taking vista to be permanently on display. But the biggest surprise of all was the king sized, western style bed that sat in the center of the adjoining wall between two large windows. The windows where covered with almost sheer lengths of painted silk depicting white flowers at dusk with silver moons.

_'It looks exactly like something from my era'_, she thought stepping further into the room, shock evident on her face. She noticed the soft furs on the floor for the first time as she walked across them to the bed. It was like walking on super soft carpet! Upon closer inspection she realized the bed was hand carved and made from bamboo. It was covered in intricate designs of animals and flowers. Here a bird, there a butterfly, over here a deer and a lotus blossom. The affect was stunning and it would take weeks, if not months to find all the little figures carved into the frame. "Who…" She started to ask, stroking her fingers over the back of a little monkey.

"Though I'd like to take credit for the work," InuYasha said as he moved farther into the room, "It was a local craftsman who I apparently saved from danger at some point in some battle." He waved a hand in dismissal. "Feh! He said women like this sort a thing and I wasn't going to argue with a free gift. They all thought I was nuts when I designed this bed anyways." He finished with a blush and a grumble.

Turning to take in the rest of the bed Kagome noticed it had a mattress of stuffed down and sweet grass on top of a traditional futon which sat on thin strips of weaved fibers so it had support but also give similar to what she was used to from her time. The bedding was red silk patterned with white flowers and crescent moons in silver with soft white furs and was so beautiful she didn't even realize she had started to cry until InuYasha pulled her into a tight hug.

He was emitting that strange rumbling, almost a purr that made her relax into him again. "Don't cry koibito!" He begged. "Whatever you don't like we can change. Please don't cry!" He'd been standing just inside the door when he smelt her tears and had leapt the distance to her side. He was wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs but soon he leaned down and started to lick her face, bathing her with his slightly rough tongue. He continued his rumbling purr until she stopped crying and was able to tell him just how over whelmed she was by his thoughtfulness.

"It's so much!" she whispered to him clutching his haori. She could see it in all the details, big and small, how much thought and effort he'd had put into their house so much of it reflecting a future era. Kami the faith he'd had to have had to put this much effort in with no guarantee she'd be able to get back to him… her heart over flowed. "You always say you're no good with your words but InuYasha... I can see your feelings in this house." He'd stopped bathing her face by this point and had moved his lips down to nibble along the line of her neck, from her jaw to just under her ear and down to the junction of her neck and shoulder. Kagome's eyes where shut and she sighed as the sensation sent little bolts of pleasure through her body. He paid special attention, nibbling, sucking and grazing her gently with his fangs as this is where he would place his mark.

Moaning slightly with the attention he was paying to her neck, Kagome reached a free hand up and gently rubbed an ear. The fuzzy appendages had been an obsession of hers from the first moment she'd seen them. Now, upon touching them again, she felt InuYasha stiffen slightly before tilting his head and pressing the flicking appendage into her hand. "I thought you didn't like people touching your ears?" She panted slightly, becoming very aroused by his playing at her neck.

"No I like it too much. That's why I never let you touch them. Instant hard-on, very distracting." He told her without thinking. Once the words where out and he realized what exactly he'd just admitted to he pulled back to look at her face while a blush crept across his nose.

Kagome just smiled smugly and giggled a little without letting go of his ear. "Well that explains a few things." She giggled a little more. InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking for some clarification. "I'm referring to those times I'd be riding your back and would lean up and whisper in your ear or accidentally brush one and you'd all but drop be on my butt. I get it now!" She was full on laughing now but he was smiling and chuckling with her.

"Feh! I spent many an afternoon waist deep in the coldest river I could find because of you." He waggled his eyebrows at her pulling out of her grip, and set her off into another round of furious giggling. While she laughed InuYasha walked over to the wall that was all open and reaching to the outside he pulled a large door around and unfolding it she realized it was the panels that made up the wall of the bedroom. Quickly shutting and securing the panels he locked out the outside world before slowly walking back to Kagome. His eyes had returned to the molten gold from when they'd been at the Goshinboku tree. Feeling slightly like she was being stalked Kagome held her ground, chin up and refused to be prey, knowing instinctively that to run would only make him chase her and while that may be fun in the future this was not the time.

InuYasha's demon had finally had enough and was hounding him to get on with the mating. Quickly closing the panels to their room he turned and went for Kagome. He was incredibly proud of her when she refused to back away from him as he stalked her. It showed her to be a strong Alpha female and helped him control his demon. She was willing but not weak. When he stopped in front of her he closed his eyes and breathed deep of her scent. Smelling how nervous she was but also how ready and how aroused she was by his simple act of dominance. Opening his eyes he looked deep into the chocolate brown of hers.

Deciding to lighten things a little Kagome asked "So… how comfy is this bed?" Smirking a little she looked back at the bed over her shoulder.

InuYasha took her inattentive moment to grab her and toss her onto it, causing her to squeak in surprise. "I wouldn't know." He purred causing her eyes to snap back to his. "I've never slept in it. I've been waiting for you…" as he let that revelation drift away he pulled the Tetsusaiga out and propped it within easy reach against the head board. Loosening his obi he began to pull his haori and under kosode out of his hakama.

Kagome watched as slowly InuYasha bared his golden skin to her gaze once more. In the past she'd been too busy bandaging him up to really pay too much attention to the details but this time she could look her fill as he bared a much larger and more defined chest and arms to her hungry eyes. She'd been too young and immature to really appreciate how stunning he was. Not that she hadn't admired his physique back then. His muscles bulged and slid under smooth skin. His pectorals where large and incredibly defined, like steal under silk.

It was no wonder she could rest her head so easily on such a glorious chest as his. She watched him reveal small brown nipples, making her mouth water with the need to touch and taste them. Rather than untying his shirts he simply pulled them off over his head. She could finally see the chiseled abs of his stomach. Again the desire to reach out and follow the ridges with her tongue, to taste every bit of revealed skin, was almost impossible to resist. His hakama now rested dangerously low on his hips, giving her a peak at the line of white hair that started below his belly button and ran down into his pants.

This seemed to be the only other place on his body, besides his head, that had hair. As he stood before her, smirking, she could tell that he knew she liked what she was seeing. She could feel the slick wetness between her legs and knew he could smell her desire for him growing with ever new piece of skin he showed her. Rising up, she knelt at the edge of the bed. Reaching out a hand she caressed the smooth skin of his chest, following the line of his abdominals before catching the band of his hakama and pulling him closer to her. With her other hand she reached up behind his neck and brought his head down for a searing kiss.

A/N: Bring on the lemony goodness! Next three chapters will be focused on their mating. Like always R&R as you wish!


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha felt like his skin was on fire! With every touch of her eyes he burned for her. He could smell her rising desire as he peeled his clothing off. Pulling his shirts off over his head he dropped them to the floor behind him before once more meeting Kagome's eyes. The absolute look of naked hunger and desire caused him to smirk wickedly in masculine pride. He knew his own body had matured in the last three years, changing enough to require new under kosode to be cut bigger in his arms and across his chest. But the way Kagome stared at him, like she wanted to simply devour him, made him want to preen slightly and flex his more defined muscles. And when she knelt before him and placed her hand on his bared flesh, it felt so good his eyes practically rolled back. Her scent was damn near over powering him, calling his demon to mate! Feeling her hand drift down his body and rest in the band, just above the tip of his hardened cock, made him almost explode and when she reached up and pulled him down to her hot sweet lips he couldn't stop himself from dragging her up against him, pelvis to hips and grinding his length into her. "This is what you do to me wench." He all but growled into her mouth. "I ache at just the thought of you wanting this as much as I do. Kami I love you!"

Pulling back so she could breathe, she looked into his face and smiled seductively, "Then show me how much you've wanted me. Make me your mate. I seem to be wearing too many clothes." She giggled at her own audacity, waggled her eyebrows at him and nipped softly at his chin before removing her hands from his body so she could slowly unbutton her sweater knowing that buttons and claws wouldn't be a good combination. Sliding her sweater off her arms she tossed it onto the pile of InuYasha's clothing. As she reached for the hem of her shirt, InuYasha's hands beat her to the edge and she waited to see what he would do next.

She really was more amazing then he could have ever known. His love seemed to grow with every sentence she uttered until he felt like it should simply burst forth in a shower of light from his very soul. Catching the hem of her shirt he pulled it loose from her skirt before lifting it with excruciating slowness, gliding his fingertips and claws gently up her ribcage, determined to touch every inch of flesh he was revealing.

Dragging his thumbs up her ribcage to just under her breasts he gently encouraging her to lift her arms. Pulling the shirt off, her hair fell like a curtain down her back and around her shoulders. It was longer than he remembered falling almost to her waist. Using an index finger, he brushed it back over her shoulder when it slid forward and covered her breasts from his view. The confection of silk and lace that she called a 'bra' was stunning in deep red, cupping her much fuller breasts and lifting them like an offering to his mouth.

The site of her wearing his color left him unable to resist the temptation before him. He leaned down and snaked his tongue across the creamy flesh before nipping the little bow nestled squarely between her soft mounds. Hearing Kagome moan his name as she reached behind her to the hidden clasp, he smiled against her skin and nipped her again, pulling this time on the bow as he felt the fabric give way when she'd unclasped the enticing contraption. Releasing the silky fabric from his teeth, InuYasha gently stroked his hands down her arms, dragging his claws slightly to catch the straps, feeling Kagome shiver in anticipation. Glancing up at her, he noticed she had her eyes closed and was panting slightly, lips red and parted, tongue sliding out to moisten them.

Pulling the bra off he returned his gaze to her pebbled nipples. They were straining towards him almost begging for his attention. Dropping her bra on the pile he brought his right hand to her breast and began to tease the rose colored bud within the large pink areole, rolling it between his thumb and index finger, before scraping it softly with the edge of his claw. Dipping his head he licked the opposite tip causing Kagome to gasp in pleasure, her hands flying to his head, digging into his hair, as she arched her back and pressed her breast more firmly towards his mouth and hands silently begging for him to continue his sweet caress. Her hands drifted towards his ears again, gently rubbing the base causing him to start his growling purr again before sucking her fully into his mouth and rubbing his tongue all over the tight nipple. Kagome's low moan was its own reward. Releasing the breast he drew the edge of his fang over the bud before nipping the areole, soothing the sting with his tongue quickly afterwards. Switching breasts and hands he repeated his actions on the other side, her hands continuing to rub and stroke his furry ears, pulling slightly from base to tip mimicking what she'd like to be doing to his cock, causing his erection to harden even more. She leaned forward enough to catch a furry tip in her mouth sucking on it slightly before licking around the edge.

Releasing her InuYasha quickly pulled his ear from her mouth and grabbed for her hands, bringing them to press against his pounding heart. "Kagome if you don't stop, this will end much too early." He said with a lopsided grin, receiving one from her also as she spread her fingers on his chest, trying to feel as much of his heated skin as she could while he held her hands in place. Quickly he captured her lips in a kiss before grasping her around the waist and pressing her naked skin against his, her arms sliding up and wrapping around his neck. He kissed her with all his pent up passion showing her with his lips, tongue and teeth his feelings. He practically devoured her mouth with his. Lifting her off the bed, he pressed her harder to his body, refusing to release her even when he pulled the furs and sheet down. Shifting his hold so that he could pick her up under the knees, he knelt onto the mattress and placed her gently in the middle of their bed. Staring down into her eyes, glowing with her desire he ran his hand down her chest between her breasts, over her belly and down her right leg before wrapping his fingers around her ankle lifting her foot up. With the opposite hand he hooked the top of her sock and pulled it off before repeating the action on the other leg. Kneeling near her waist, InuYasha bent and kissed her belly button, wondering if his pup would someday grow here, the thought making him smirk.

Kagome watched as InuYasha took her socks off, feeling her heart stutter a little being mostly bare before his ever watchful eyes. The way he studied every bit of newly exposed skin made her think of how hard she studied for a math test. This made her want to giggle a little but InuYasha distracted her by kneeling on the bed beside her and kissing her stomach before a smirk crossed his own lips. "What's so funny?" she questioned him.

"Tell you later." Was his response before once more dragging his tongue along the waist of her skirt. Using his teeth he tugged the border down until he could tell the scrap of fabric she called 'panties' did indeed match her bra. Growling in approval he lifted her hips and tugged her skirt down her legs before tossing it over his shoulder and off the bed. As he sat and stared at her in all her naked glory covered only in red underwear, she flushed and moved to cover her breasts. Reaching out InuYasha laced his fingers with hers before pulling her arms wide. "Kagome." he whispered to her, love radiating from him with the soft sound. "You are the most beautiful, most gorgeous, most stunning creature I have ever had the pleasure to look upon. You have nothing to be afraid or unsure of." His words caused her to drop her hands to the bed as she looked at him in surprise, stunned at his beautiful words. Getting off the bed, InuYasha stepped back, causing Kagome to frown a little and rise up on her elbows so she could see him better.

"InuYasha ... what..." but before she could get the question out she watched him reach for his obi, understanding dawning on her and she blushed a deeper shade of red before turning her face from him with a soft "Oh!".

InuYasha watched the dawning comprehension before Kagome turned from him. Frowning, he reached out and using a knuckle under her chin he turned her head back towards him. "Watch me." He purred to her, desire ripe in his voice and eyes. "I want you to look at me like I have looked at you." He smiled at her and pecked a quick kiss to her lips before dropping his hands back to his obi, loosening it and his strings on his hakama at the same time, allowing them to simply slide down his hips and pool around his ankles. Stepping out of his pants he kicked them towards the pile of their other clothes without ever taking his eyes off his soon to be mate. Although he still was wrapped in his fundoshi, he knew she was both impressed and frightened by the straining bulge hidden from her view. With deft fingers he freed himself from his underwear allowing her a full frontal look of what her mate could offer for her pleasure, smelling her arousal spike higher and watching her pupils dilate as she moaned low in her throat. He knew he was impressive compared to human male standards. Having both length and girth to his advantage, he wasn't by any means hung like a horse demon but he would definitely be more than capable of pleasing his mate. Not wasting any more time he slipped onto the bed beside her and reaching down pulled the sheet back up over their bodies figuring this would help with Kagome's initial shyness.

_'Good Kami_!' was all Kagome good think as she struggled not to drool. He was built! Even her friends from the future who had way more sexual experience, would have been panting and begging at the altar of InuYasha! She wasn't sure whether to moan, drool or run, finally settling for the moan as drooling would be gross and running wasn't an option. As he slipped into bed beside her and pulled up the silk sheet she was a little confused, thinking he didn't want her to see his body like he had said. Having never found him to be 'shy' before now she wondered at his reasoning before having it dawn on her that he was protecting her still by trying to reduce her discomfort and shyness. As he lay on his side, one hand propped under his head so he could look down on her, she decided that her own insecurities would have to go and that this shyness needed to end here! Touching his hand where he still gripped the sheet she turned into him and smiling said "You can leave it down." Pushing slightly against his arm in demonstration of what she meant. She leaned her head down and licked him across the top of his pectoral similar to how he'd licked her before following the line of his throat with her lips, kissing and nibbling her way up to his jaw while pressing herself into him. Releasing his hand she let hers drift down to wrap lightly around his straining erection. She felt the sheet flip back from her body in his haste, making it snap loudly in the room. Neither seemed to notice the noise.

"Oi! Fuck Kagome!" he hissed through clenched teeth as he tried to maintain some semblance of control over his body. "You can't do that right now." He whimpered, "I'm already at the edge of my control." Pouting, Kagome let go but drug her fingertips up his length and over the fat, mushroom head before placing her hand on his hip. "After were mated you can do what you want but not this time." He promised her with a soft nip to her chin. InuYasha leaned his body into hers, pressing her back into the bed, while dragging his fingertips gently from her knee up her thigh before resting it against her tiny waist. Rubbing small circles with his thumb against her hip bone he captured her lips with his, bearing down on her so that she was resting against the pillows. Once she was again fully reclined he left her lips kissing and nipping along her jaw line before sucking on her earlobe making her cry out his name. Moving lower he grazed a fang along the length of her neck before pressing into the junction of her neck and shoulder. Clamping his jaw he squeezed her neck between his teeth without breaking the skin, sucking hard, before releasing her and lapping at the abused flesh. Kagome had been moaning with the attention he was delivering to her jaw and throat but when he clamped down on her shoulder her eyes had shot open and she had gasped, arching up into the exquisite pleasure the bite was delivering to her core. Eyes wide open and breathing rapid, she gasped for air and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Right here Kagome... this is where you will wear my mark. Mine for the rest of our lives. Be sure this is what you want because I will never let you go, I'm not even sure I could let you go now even if that's what you want."

InuYasha was looking at her in desperate longing as he cupped her face with his hand. "I'm more sure of this than I am my own life InuYasha. Stop doubting my resolve or I will S -I -T you off the bed!" Kagome threatened him but the laughter in her eyes showed him she was only joking about sitting him. Letting go of his neck she grabbed his forelocks and tugged until she could press her lips to the edge of his jaw. "Don't make me take charge here dog boy." She smirked, "or you'll end up under-". Eyes flashing at her challenge he growled at her baring a fang before clamping his mouth around her neck and snarling softly. Kagome's eyes widened and she stopped talking abruptly, going limp under his show of aggression.

Realizing what he'd done, InuYasha let her go and leapt off the bed. Slamming back first into the wall, he stared at Kagome the lust in his face replaced with horror at his action. "Ka... Kagome! Forgive me! I…I...I... don't know… what..." heart pounding as she sat up he dropped his eyes to the floor. Crawling to the edge of the bed and sitting back on her calves Kagome studied her mate. "InuYasha," she called to him softly, love evident in her voice, she waited for his eyes to meet hers before reaching her hand towards him. "Come back." she begged, "You didn't scare me, only surprised me a little. Aren't you the one who explained that your instincts would rise and drive you to be more dominating then normal? Please, come back to me.'' She sat there holding out her hand to him, in all her naked glory, waiting for him like she always had. He stepped away from the wall and reached towards her out stretched palm. Bringing it to his lips he kissed it and placed her hand under his own against his heart. "What have I ever done in this life to deserve you wench?" he asked before crushing her to his chest. "I'm having trouble controlling myself with you. My demon is rattling his cage roaring for me to finish what I've started, to bind you to me so no one will ever be able to take you from us but my human self knows that this is special for you and can be a painful if I rush you so-''

Kagome's fingers pressed against his lips stilling his out pouring of words. "You're doing fine koibito... we are learning together and _we_ will do just fine. Follow your instincts. Do what feels right and you can't fail me in this. Yes a women's first time can be painful but it has to happen plus I have had so many rough adventures riding hanyou back, getting tossed around by demons, thrown into trees and fighting Naraku that my... um...barrier was lost years ago. Our first time will not cause me as much pain as a normal girl. I promise." She let her honesty shine from her eyes even when she flushed pink, as she helped alleviate her lover's hesitation. Feeling his tense muscles relax with her words, she moved back on the bed, catching his hand so she could bring him with her she laid back and placing his hand at the band of her panties she grinned wide and said "Now where were we?"

* * *

A/N: Big juice lemons next two chapters. R&R as always!


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha's own grin was wide with the return of his cocky confidence. Her words had soothed him and aroused him, knowing that he hadn't frightened her with his display and finding out that he wouldn't have to cause her pain in order to make her his mate he let his newly emerging instincts run wild knowing that they would lead him in the ways of pleasuring his chosen female. Dog demons where wholly dedicated to the safety and happiness of their mates and couldn't help but love them fully. It was their nature to satisfy to the extreme and InuYasha's new found desires where telling him just what to do to make sure Kagome enjoyed herself during their first time.

Careful so as not to tear her underwear, he stripped them down her legs and off the bed before looking his fill at his naked woman. She had filled his adolescent dreams with the glimpses of nakedness he'd happened to spy when she'd been bathing, but she had grown up as well in the past three years. Gone were the skinny hips and thighs he remembered holding to his back. Hers where now fuller, lusher, ready to cradle and grow the pups he would one day plant there. Her waist was still the tiny thing he remembered grabbing to remove her from harm's way. Her stomach, however, had softened slightly with the lack of hard exercise and he found he liked this. But the biggest change where to her breasts! Oh the wet dreams he used to have about her glorious breasts! They had grown from small apples to full melons. Even though he'd lavished attention on them once, he couldn't stop from lying beside her and pressing his face between them giving a happy growl of appreciation.

Feeling her belly quiver slightly as she giggled, he lapped at each nipple before moving down her body to nip sweet kiss along her ribcage, over the soft swell of her tummy, dipping his tongue into her belly button twice when she laughed out loud at the tickle. He placed open mouth kisses along the ridge of her hip bone, sliding down the side of her body as he went, only touching her with his mouth and a few strands of hair that had slipped over his shoulder.

Kagome's hands where busy clenching into the sheets with the sweet torture he was inflicting on her body, moaning his name as he drug his fangs along the length of her thigh, lifting her leg slightly so he could continue with his fangs down her outer calf before licking her instep and sucking her big toe causing Kagome's scent to ripen further. InuYasha groaned aloud as the scent assaulted his nose. He sent Kagome a wicked, heavy lidded grin, setting the finished leg to the outside of him so he now sat between her feet, before starting the process in reverse up her other side. Toe, calf, a lick to the back of her knee, he bent her knees and spread her legs apart as he worked up the inside of this thigh so that by the time he reached the apex where her delectable scent wafted from the patch of thick black curls causing him to pant with his own need, she was so locked into her own lust filled body that she failed to notice him settle between her legs until he leaned in and licked her right up the center, through her nest of curls, spreading her open to his hungry gaze with his thumbs.

Her hips bucked up with his assault of her core. She gasped his name, panting and writhing out of control with her pleasure. Seeing her losing control, InuYasha let out his rumbling purr against her nether lips. Clamping his arm down across her waist to hold her hips still he found the small nub at the top of her opening and giving it a hard tonguing she wailed his name as her orgasm crashed over her.

Kagome was covered in a thin film of sweat and breathing like she'd run miles as she came down from her first non-self-induced orgasm. The incredible feelings he had produced in her body had her questioning whether she could survive anymore of his loving. She could feel him still holding her down, his hot eyes watching her, his tongue slowly licking at her lips and making her shudder with the aftershocks of her orgasm, as if he didn't want to miss a single ounce of the nectar he had coaxed from her.

Finally gathering her courage she looked down her body to where he lay against her thighs. She blushed a little to see him in so intimate a position. He only grinned harder at her blush before running his tongue up her thigh and nipping her lightly. Eyes burning with his desire he purred at her a single word "Good?" It was a question and a statement all in one and she knew it.

'Cocky hanyou' she thought before reaching down to tweak his ear. "What do you think?" she asked in reply.

"Wait." he smirked, "I can do better." He slide two fingers deep inside her without warning and dropped his head back down to suck hard on her clit. Kagome screamed with the intensity of the action, her back arching off the mattress. Desire was once more shooting through her core and down her legs. He was working her clit like he had years of experience.

"So...good… Inu...yasha!" she hollered as he stroked his fingers up and into her, pressing against the walls to stretch her for his eventual entrance. He was careful to avoid scratching her with his claws as he worked her pussy with feverish intensity. Kagome had clamped her hands to his head when he'd sucked her clit into his mouth and he could feel her shift her hands to his ears. The fuzzy appendages flicked in delight as she massaged them in time to the working of his tongue. He licked her furiously, thrusting deeply with his fingers, adding a third to stretch her farther. He wanted their joining to be as easy as possible and wasn't afraid to take his time to make her ready. She was trying to buck against his hand and he growled another warning to her that she was pushing his tolerance of her instance. His claws where in a delicate position and if she kept thrusting her pelvis she may inadvertently hurt herself.

She stilled her frantic hip movements with his growl but couldn't stop her head thrashing; moaning and crying out how good he was making her feel. The throbbing in her womb was building again and this time it was even more intense. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more he shifted his focus back to her sensitive clit and flicked it hard with his tongue before scrapping his fang across it lightly. She once again screamed his name as her second orgasm snuck up and stole her breath. Her fingers clenched on his ears causing him to wince but not let up his assault as her thighs snapped closed around his head.

Gasping for air and seeing stars dance across the backs of her closed eyelids she tried to let her speeding heart slow down. She released her grip on her mate, flopping back spread eagle on the bed, eyes closed, simply basking in the afterglow of the most incredible orgasms she'd ever had. She didn't feeling InuYasha crawl his way up her body until he settled his weight against her chest, resting his rock hard cock against her hot, and very wet pussy. He ran his tongue across the spot he'd already prepared for his mate mark, causing Kagome to shiver with the pulsing feelings this renewed in her lower abdomen.

Still breathing hard she opened her eyes to see his golden ones looking down on her with all the love she could have ever wanted to see there. "I'm going to have to bite you to mark you but I've done what I can to prepare the spot so all you should feel is a more intense pleasure and no real pain" he tried to reassure her.

"More intense!" Kagome squeaked, not sure she could survive anything than was more intense then she'd already been experiencing. InuYasha chuckled softly and kissed her lips as he was gently rubbing his length against her wet center, gradually coating himself in her juices, making him slick so he could complete their mating. As he rubbed on her, his tip was grazing her clit causing her to whimper against his mouth with the rebuilding of her desire, and more of her slick liquid spilt out to coat his erection. Changing the angle of the kiss he licked her bottom lip, sucking and nipping, careful of his fangs, demanding entrance to her sweet mouth. She opened for him dancing her tongue across his and into his mouth, tasting herself on his lips, licking along his fang before retreating and allowing him to delve into the recesses of hers.

While he had her distracted he casually pulled his hips back and slid his hardened shaft into her soft folds, pressing into her as quickly as her body would let him, stretching to accommodate his length and girth. Like she'd promised, he never hit her virgin barrier, it having broken at some point in their quest years before. Soon he was seated to the hilt within her tight channel. Her walls almost painfully tight he groaned into her mouth. Leaving her lips he breathed in to check her scent, finding only fresh desire there, no pain or fear, he looked once more into her eyes before pulling out and stroking back in causing them both to hiss at the intense feeling.

He started a slow rhythm of thrust and retreat, wanting to build up their pace slowly so as not to hurt her. She was moaning in her ecstasy. Small mewling sounds from deep in her throat told him how good she was feeling with his cock stroking her. "To slow..." she moaned under him, "I need…" she whimpered as she clutched at his shoulders, legs dragging further up his sides.

"What Kagome? Tell me what you need." His deep sexy purr sliding over her like his fingers had.

"More! Harder! Faster! Pleeasse!" she practically wailed in her desire to feel him power into her with more force.

"Anything you want wench!" He could feel the walls of her channel fluttering as she approached another orgasm and he changed his angle to give her the greatest pleasure. Increasing his speed and pounding deep inside her with every stroke. Hitting a spot that made her scream and dig her nails into his shoulders, dragging them down his back and clenching them into his buttocks to hold him in the perfect spot at just the right angle. The feelings so intense her reiki was starting to rise in response to her quaking body.

Feeling Kagome's power rise, InuYasha's own youkia responded, starting a wild dance of clashing colors in the room around them. Worried even in her extremely aroused state that she would somehow hurt her lover Kagome tried to pull her powers back.

"Don't!" InuYasha groaned as he thrust furiously into her. "Trust that you won't hurt me and that I won't hurt you! Let it rise!" Knowing this needed to happen for the bonding to be complete he allowed his demon to rise, fangs lengthening and eyes tinting red, he leaned closer to Kagome's neck. Running his tongue over his spot, he could feel her rising higher towards completion, letting his own orgasm draw closer. He adjusted his angle again so that with each thrust his cock drug against her clit pushing her to orgasm.

Kagome was in pure bliss at this point. Her powers where twisting with InuYasha's in a way she'd never felt before. Not fighting each other, more like a joining similar to what they were experiencing. She let herself focus only on how much she loved her mate and would never hurt him, loving the amazing pleasure he was inflicting on her body. Trusting in his instincts on what was needed in their bonding. Feeling InuYasha change his angle again to drag his length over her clit she felt her back arch off the bed with the pleasure she was experiencing. She was so full with him. He was a perfect fit and had pretty much snuck his way in, distracting her with his kisses so she wouldn't feel any discomfort. Instead he had just glided in, as perfect in this as he was wielding the Tetsusaiga.

Panting she could feel her orgasm building and called out "InuYasha! I'm going... too..." Feeling her impending orgasm he doubled his pace wanting to cum with her or close behind. He was sweating with his exertion, panting a little as he licked at her shoulder and neck again. Her walls were starting to flutter harder, squeezing his cock so tightly, and she cried his name again. His own orgasm was building at the base of his spine and quickly biting his tongue so his blood could mix with Kagome's he sunk his fangs into her shoulder and thrust hard into her, his cock lengthening and swelling more. She screamed so loud his ears plastered themselves to his head for protection from the sound. Releasing her, he soothed the bite with his bleeding tongue, pushing with his youkia so that his blood entered her system along with some of his power, binding her to him for the length of his life.

Smirking a little at how she'd screamed for him and how she was still moaning from the earth shattering orgasm she'd experienced, he continued to pound into her contracting channel, striving for his own end. His cock was harder and fuller than it had ever been and he could feel the waves of incredible release beginning to flow when suddenly Kagome reared up and bit him hard on the shoulder. Searing, white hot pleasure shot from his spine down to his cock and he roared like the dog demon he was as he emptied himself into mate's body, completing the ritual that made her officially his.

Shortly after Kagome had recovered from what was probably the most incredible experience of her life she realized the InuYasha's orgasm was nearing and if him biting her was that amazing for her maybe it would be good for him to. Without really thinking about it she reared up and sank her blunt teeth into his shoulder hard and was surprised when she tasted the coppery flavor of his blood. Not a bad flavor, she was just surprised she broken the skin. Hearing InuYasha roar his release and feeling his seed explode against her womb made her cum gently once more. Enough of an orgasm to make her muscles flutter and her eyes close as she groaned. Releasing InuYasha's shoulder she followed his lead, biting her tongue a bit to make it bleed, then licking the wound and helping to seal it with a push of her reiki.

InuYasha meanwhile collapsed over her, gasping for breath. Trying not to wheeze like an old man he lifted himself slightly so he could look at his new mate. Grinning down at her, he noticed she practically glowed from all the pleasure she'd experienced. Suddenly he realized she actually was glowing! In fact so was he! They were surrounded in a deep rose aura, the perfectly blended color of both his youkia and her reiki. Kagome's mouth hung open in wonder, not quite understanding what was occurring. Turning back to her mate she gave a small squeak of surprise and tentatively reached up to touch the place she had bit him.

"InuYasha... is that supposed to happen?" She asked worriedly stroking her hand down his neck and shoulder.

"Hmm?" Was all he managed to ask before she touched the mark causing lightening whips of desire to race down his spine and center in his quickly recovering cock. "Kuso! Kagome don't do that unless you want a repeat performance of what just occurred!"

Stunned she stared at him with huge concerned eyes. "What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Was I not supposed to return the bite? And why does it look like you have a bow and arrow tattoo on your neck with my name in kanji on it?" Not understanding what happened she was growing upset, tears starting to slide down her cheeks. Her breath was starting to hitch as she cried and having a heavy hanyou lying on top of her while trying to cry was making it even harder to breathe.

* * *

A/N: R&R as always!


	6. Chapter 6

Realizing she didn't understand what had happened when she bit him in return InuYasha cursed himself a baka and quickly rolled off her bring her over so she rested against his chest, pulling the sheet up over their quickly cooling bodies. "Don't Kagome, please don't cry. Your stupid baka of a mate forgot to tell you this part. You did nothing wrong! In fact you've done something most mates never do." He told her as he wiped the tears from her face. She looked at him with her large chocolate eyes in silent pleading to understand. Sighing a little at his own stupidity he explained. "When demon's mark our mates they don't just get a bite mark on their neck. They receive a mark… a tattoo... as you put it with the symbol of their house and a kanji of some kind." Reaching out and gathering her hair from her neck he smiled at what he saw there. "Yours is a red crescent moon with 'my beloved' in kanji. Fitting as the red moon is for my house and you have been my beloved for a very long time now." He laughed a little at the look she was giving him upon suddenly realizing she had been branded with his mark he decided he better not tell her about the second larger kanji that stated quite firmly 'Mine'.

"So why did you say I'd done something most mates never do?" Kagome wondered.

"Most females won't share the bond the males place on them...they never return the bite." InuYasha stroked his hand down her back..

"Why not?" Kagome whispered against InuYasha's chest.

"If the male dies before they have children the bond causes the female to die too, that's why I didn't tell you about it. Most women won't complete the full bond." InuYasha waited for her to get angry and sit him for not telling her. He expected her to react badly to the idea of dying should he die. Sitting up and looking down on the face of her worried mate Kagome leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.

"I'm not upset InuYasha. If you'd told me in the beginning I'd have made the choice for the full bonding. The only reason I'm here is for you and should something happen to you tomorrow I would rather follow you into the next life then live here without you." Laying down she snuggled back against his chest letting his stunned silence fill the room. "One question though..." she said as she burrowed closer to her mate, sliding her thigh up over his, placing her hand over his heart.

"Hmm?" murmured the now smugly content half demon.

"What was up with your reaction when I touched my mark?" she was puzzled by how he'd practically jumped out of his skin.

"Oh... right ... that." said Inuyasha, a lecherous grin spreading across his face. "Let me show you." Quickly rolling her back under him he settled himself down the length of her body and catching her wrists with one hand he pinned her to the bed. Her eyes went wide with surprise at his sudden move but she was also finding it a bit of a turn on and from the way his eyes heated and his grin spread she knew that he knew it too.

"Mate marks have a secondary purpose." InuYasha purred as he blew a stream of air across hers making Kagome shiver. "They were originally meant to entice ones woman into wanting to mate with us as much as we desire to mate with you once the mark's been placed." The purring growl that he was making was rumbling against her nipples causing them to react and bead in anticipation.

Kagome bit back a moan as she suddenly realized why he'd reacted the way he had when she'd touched his neck. The slightest caress from her seemed to cause his desire to mate to reappear instantly!

"Shall I demonstrate mate on how well the mark works to... entice you?" Kagome wasn't able to stop the moan this time, especially as he'd licked her on just the edge of the mark causing a fire to begin in her belly as wetness began to pool between her thighs. Panting a little she turned her head and bared her throat, mark and all to InuYasha. Seeing her act of total submission his instincts went wild! Instantly hard again he bit down on her mark and scraped his fangs across it. Kagome screamed as she came for the fifth time in a back arch, soul shattering orgasm. Slamming back onto the bed she lay there panting, trying desperately to remember how to breathe. Not helping matters InuYasha had slipped his once again hard cock back inside her and was very slowly pumping in and out of her wet pussy. He kept up a steady rhythm while continuing to lip and suck her mark, still holding her wrists stretched out above her head. His continued action on her neck gave Kagome a wicked idea.

She groaned out, "InuYasha, I need... More!" twisting her hands in his grip, silently asking him to release her. She kept up a steady pulling of her arms, groaning and crying out as he kept his thrusting slow and shallow. Giving into to his mates urging he released her and brought his hand down beside her head, helping to brace himself more fully over her, lifting some of his weight off her chest, allowing her to take a full gulp of air and finally stopping his assault on her neck.

Panting, she looked up into his smirking face. He knew exactly just what he was doing to her body, her scent going from soft and warm to full of hot spice in an instant. Looking down at her flushed face he grinned wide enough to flash a fang. _'He's feeling pretty smug all right_' Kagome mewled a low sound as he thrust deeper into her. Closing her eyes, not letting him see the mischief she was planning, she gradually lowered her arms sliding them down his chest finally resting them against his ribs, before sliding her knees higher up his hips. Her plan was coming into place but at the same time her actions, and his, where pushing her towards another peak. Readying herself to strike she whispered to InuYasha "You are the most amazing lover. The way you make my body respond is unbelievable. But I think you've forgot on one thing..." snapping her eyes open and letting her wicked grin lose she lurched upwards locking her ankles behind his hips and dragging him deep within her, her arms went around his chest and she clamped her teeth on his mark without mercy.

He wasn't prepared for her sudden attack, thinking his docile little mate would be happy to take what he was giving her and enjoying her praise of his love making skills, right up to the moment she'd smiled that smile, the one she always used right before she sat him. _'Oh kuso_!' was all he had time to think before she wrapped herself around him and bit his own mark. White lightning sizzled down his spine into the base of his erection, causing it to swell and throb frantically before his brain shut off and his body took over thrusting wildly into her hot little pussy. On the third downward thrust he came abruptly, locking his pelvis into hers, spine arching and head thrown back he roared out her name before collapsing on top of her, spent. Sweat was running off him in rivulets and his heart was pounding. Kagome, to, was gasping for when InuYasha went crazy he had pushed her through another nerve screaming orgasm of her own. Staring down at where he'd collapsed over her she felt a bubble of laughter try to escape causing her to shake as she tried to repress it.

Feeling her start to quake under him InuYasha found the strength to finally lift his head and chest off her wondering if she was getting cold in the now dim room. Looking up at her he was met by a giggle that soon became a full belly laugh as she clutched her stomach. "Oi wench! What's so funny?" He grumbled at her, but couldn't help but smile a little at her obvious mirth.

"I... (Gasp)... your face... (Wheeze)... the mark... (Snort)... just a second." She sucked in air hard trying to control her laughter as InuYasha cocked his head and watched his mate struggle to get a grip. Finally slowing down to a small giggle she rose up on her elbows so she could see him a little better in the low lighting. "I think we both need to be a little more aware of the power of the mate marks." she said smiling at him. "Otherwise we'll never leave this bed and I really need a bath!" She giggled a little harder "You should have seen your face! It was the same look you'd get when you knew I'd s-i-t you!" laughing again she fell back onto the bed. InuYasha laughed with her before lifting himself fully off her, causing them both to groan slightly as sensitive flesh rubbed against soft folds.

A/N: R&R as always! Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Flopping down beside her and once more pulling the sheet over their rapidly cooling bodies he gathered her close, hugging her while they both chuckled. Sighing in contentment Kagome gently stroked the skin over InuYasha's heart, the beat finally slow and steady again after the exertion of the last hour. "Otto…" Kagome whispered, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hai Tsuma?" InuYasha's grin couldn't contain his joy at hearing Kagome call him husband.

"I think I'd really like to try out that bath tub and maybe find something for supper." Her heart hurt it was so full of love from hearing him call her wife. Pushing off his chest, she sat up and looked down at her mate. "If you can start the water I'll see what I can do about supper. Can I borrow your robe?" '_No point getting dressed only to get undressed again_' she thought to herself. Sitting up next to her InuYasha brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Um… Kagome? There's one more thing I should probably show you." He stepped from their bed, completely comfortable in his nudity and waited for her to follow. After a quick internal struggle with her modesty she shucked the sheet away and followed her mate to a lacquered cabinet that she hadn't noticed earlier. Sitting in the corner closest to the door the cabinet had upper doors and lower drawers. It was painted in black and red lacquer in a similar design to the rest of the room and was made of exquisite craftsmanship. Something this extravagant would have cost a fortune in any era! Still feeling a little shy to be standing in her skin before the hungry eyes of her mate she gave him an '_ok now what_' look. "Open it." He said with a smug smirk but she saw the small twitch of his right ear, showing he wasn't as sure of himself as he was pretending. Reaching for the upper most drawer she pulled it out only to find a large but thin box. Pulling the lid up and sliding it out of the drawer she found a stunning kimono inside! It was black with red dragons painted on it breathing yellow and orange flames in such amazing detail they looked to be alive!

"InuYasha! Oh my… where did you find this? I love it!" her squeal practically broke his ears before her naked body slammed into his for an all too brief hug. Slipping out of his grasp she slid the kimono on before tying it closed with the obi she found in the box. Spinning in a circle she asked "So how do I look?"

Watching her spin in her happiness he could only think of one word "Radiant. I hope you'll like the others as much."

"Others?" she stopped dead before slowly turning to look at him. "There's more?" Nodding his head he had to scramble to get out of her way as she dove back into the large cabinet, pulling out the boxes and stacking them on the floor. She counted six altogether including the one she'd already opened. Opening each box she found a red Kimono with white inu youkai in their true forms running around the hem and along the sleeves, a light blue and a dark navy with birds and blossoms, a pale green covered in cherry blossoms, and a white done in silver and gold stars and moons. She was in awe! They were all so amazing and beautiful she couldn't pick a favorite. Smiling widely she turned to where InuYasha stood watching "How in the world did you manage this?" she queried. He was a hanyou with nothing more than the Tetsusaiga and his fire rat robes to his name, or so he'd always told them. The house she understood, as it was a gift from the village to their protector but these where simply too much.

"Feh wench! I can see the wheels turning and yah need to quit it! Miroku and I do youkia exterminations and sometimes people pay with whatever they have. A year or so back some big cloth merchant paid us in bolts of silk. The bozou wanted to sell everything but we'd been pretty busy and money was good so I asked to keep these ones. I traded one of the women in the village meat and firewood and she sewed them up for yah. Stole one of Sango's to get the right fit as you too where close in size. The upper cabinet has day wear stuff like yukata's and under kosode. I've been collecting stuff for you for a while now." He shrugged, a little embarrassed at having said so much. Wench just seemed to drag it out of him, feh!

Rising from the floor, Kagome gently grabbed his forelocks before tiptoeing up so she could kiss him softly. "You amaze me InuYasha." It was hard to believe this was the same man she'd been separated from three years prior. Blushing a little he untangled her fingers from his hair and went to put his hakama back on before going and starting the water for her bath.

Stopping to look at her carefully refolding her new treasures he simply said "You deserve everything I can give you Kagome because you have always amazed me." Smirking as her eyes filled, he walked out the door. '_This romance stuff wasn't nearly so hard now that he was letting his instincts guide him'_ he thought smugly.

As she carefully put her new garments away she stripped off the black kimono, folding it back into its box before sliding all of them back into the cabinet. Opening the upper doors she drew out a soft linen under kosode that ended at mid-thigh. Snooping a little through the cupboard she found everything a woman of this era would need. She even found a small lacquered box that held two sets of hair sticks and a beautifully carved comb. She took the fancy set of hair sticks out of the box and saw that they had golden lotus flowers with little bells that would chime softly when she moved. Placing them back in the box she took out the plain set, these being plain black with small red flowers on the ends. Smiling at her Otto`s obsession with red she scooped her hair up into a knot and used the black sticks to keep it in place. Slipping into the kosode and tying it closed she walked back towards the kitchen to see if there was anything edible that they could use for supper.

As she moved across the common room to the kitchen space she noticed the door was open and went to check on InuYasha. He was just returning up a narrow path that must have lead down to the river, balancing two large barrels of water. Leaning against the door frame Kagome called out "What? Didn't want to make another trip?" She laughed when we slopped some of the water over his head. "You could have just stayed at the river if you'd wanted a cold bath!" She smirked at him as he climbed the steps with the barrels.

Walking inside he set them down by the door before shaking the water from his hair causing her to shriek and duck away from the cold spray. He gave her a wicked grin. "Don't be teasing wench or you'll be getting the cold bath." Grinning lecherously at her state of undress he pulled her up against his damp body and slid a clawed finger along the neck of her kosode before fiddling with her obi like he was going to untie it.

Laughing at his antics she playfully slapped his hand away saying "Bath first!" as she pulled away to find a large pot. Growling he patted her behind before going to stoke the fire higher and taking the large pot from her he hung it of the tripod. Going back to the water barrels he grabbed a couple of buckets and dipping them into the barrels went and filled the pot. Meanwhile Kagome had found a covered plate with banana leaf wrapped onigiri and small pot with pickles.

Turning to her hanyou she casually asked if he knew how long it would take to boil the water and when he said it would be a while to heat enough to fill the large tub she turned back to their dinner and said "I sure wish there was some fish or rabbit to go with this." Knowing enough about his need to provide for his pack she wasn't surprised when a flash of red and silver was out the door and gone. Kagome managed to hold in her laughter but couldn't hide her devilish grin at still being able to manipulate InuYasha so easily.

He was back sooner than she'd expected with a large fish gutted and ready for spitting over the fire which he accomplished with practiced ease. Watching him prepare the fish Kagome couldn't restrain her smug smile any longer. Coming over with their plates, she knelt on a pillow beside him and snickered a little, handing him the start of their dinner.

"Keh! I know what you did woman!" he smirked at her to show he wasn't upset, "If you'd wanted fish with dinner just ask. Though it did take till I reached the river to realize you tricked me into thinking this was my idea. Sneaky wench!" he snorted a little at his own gullibility. She'd always been able to get the better of him when it came to providing for her. She'd had years of practice getting around his objections after all.

She handed him a pair of chopsticks and unwrapped her onigiri still grinning madly. "I think while we eat maybe you should give me a lesson on Inu youkai submission. I may need it sooner then I want to admit as some habits die hard!" She snickered a little knowing she'd never be a completely docile little mate that followed two steps behind. She'd always challenged him and probably always will.

Using his chopsticks to pick up a pickle and popping it in his mouth he study her silently while she calmly waited for him to begin. "You've got good natural instincts." he complimented her. "When I grabbed you… um… earlier" he said still embarrassed at having submitted her that way, "You did the right thing by just stopping, going limp, it shows me you give me total rights in the situation and that you'll listen without hesitation." Smiling to show how proud he was of her, she blushed and looked down at her plate. Reaching out he turned the almost cooked fish and continued his teaching. "That's pretty extreme submission though. I've never done that before and hopefully never will again." Looking at her with apologetic eyes he pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear that had come loose from her bun. She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek, nuzzling his palm a little before letting him go. "See! Just there! You perfectly showed me you accepted my apology. Amazing!"

Kagome flushed a deeper shade at his praise. "I've picked up a few things just from being with you for so long." She replied softly enjoying how proud he seemed of her.

Dishing her some of the now cooked fish he went on, "Basics of a submissive gesture are pretty simple. Any sort of nip or lick to the jaw line or chin shows trust and affection, a full lick to the neck shows desire of course," he waggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh, "A lick to the cheek bone is an apology usually followed by a nip to the chin. Basically if I get really out of hand show me you desire me and my instincts to please you physically will override anything else that may be happening. But be prepared to be swept away and thoroughly pleasured." He finished eyes full of lust with a heated purr that rubbed along Kagome's skin leaving a slow burn behind. Standing he took the large pot off the fire and went to fill the bath tub giving her time to compose herself before asking anymore questions.

Refilling the pot over the fire to heat once more, InuYasha sat down knowing she'd probably have questions. '_When did she NOT have questions_' he snickered silently waiting. He didn't have to wait long.

"InuYasha… why would showing you I want you distract you from say… kicking someone's butt?" She'd never been able to stop him before so what was different now?

"Because Koibito, you are most important. Your needs will always come before mine so if what you need is for me to take you away and thrust repeatedly into your wetness , that's what I'll do no matter how much I want to kill whoever's in front of me. Even in my demon form I'll take care of you first always." He watched this news sink in as she mulled over everything he said.

"Even in your demon form?" '_He's never recognized me before'_ Kagome was confused, nose wrinkling a little as she tried to understand.

Finishing his dinner, InuYasha stood to check the pot of water and seeing it was ready he took it into the bathing room before returning for a couple buckets of cold to temper the hot. Returning to the fire pit he banked the fire for the evening. Coming for Kagome, who'd picked their dishes up and taken them to the kitchen, he took her hand and led her to the bath room and the waiting tub. Stripping his clothing off, InuYasha untied her obi before parting her kosode and being greeted with nothing but skin. Inhaling sharply in appreciation at her nakedness, he had Kagome check the temperature to see if it was good for her, then stepping in to the tub he sat back and had her sit between his thighs, her back to his front so her head could rest against his shoulder while they continued talking.

"You asked why I'd recognize you even as a full demon koi. It's because of this." He said gently touching her mate mark and then his. "I needed to be mostly demon to mark you in the first place, making you his mate as much as mine. Truly you are our mate." Resting his head against the high back of the tub he began to emit his rumbling purr against her back. "Any more questions Tsuma?" calling her wife made both of them smile.

"Just one." She said. "What's with the purring thing? You've never done that with me before. Not that I don't like it. It makes me feel…well…safe I guess, and loved."

Rumbling the sound a little louder he kissed her neck. "You've just answered your own question wench." His nickname for her making her smile. "And the reason you've never heard me do it before is because it's a private thing between mates only. Although once during the shard hunt I did it for you. You were sick and so restless you weren't healing. So I made you rest. I think it was then that I realized how important you where to me. Most people will never hear me make that sound. You and our pups will probably be the only ones." Thinking about pups made him think about how pups where made which then made him realize he was in the bath with a naked Kagome at which point another part of his anatomy made an appearance.

Feeling him harden against her back made Kagome smile, knowing he'd eventually realize they were both naked. Tilting her head back against him farther she kissed his lips softly, feeling his arms cage her in and his hands come up to cup her breasts, thumbs brushing her nipples. She moaned into his mouth while arching into his softly seeking hands. Breaking the kiss, she looked into his hungry golden eyes and licking up the side of his neck like he'd taught her asked for what she wanted without words. Helping his mate up out of the water he quickly toweled them both dry before picking her up and taking her to bed snuffing all but one lantern as they went. Sliding her bare skin against the silk of the bed he slipped in beside her, pulling the sheet and furs over their bodies he loved her long into the night.

A/N: Hope this chapter wrapped a few things up for you! But we definitely aren't done yet! New chapter will probably be posted sunday


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome awoke slowly the next morning. There was an enticing scent in her room like pine and fresh turned earth mixed with a light musk. She had had the most amazing sleep and could hear birds singing outside her window. Stretching her arms out she encountered warm flesh that grunted when she smacked her palm into it. Eyes popping open Kagome's gaze fell on a masculine body currently covered in long silver hair, his face turned away from her. He was sleeping sprawled out on his stomach, one arm wrapped over his pillow but she could see the small white ears twitch as if he was dreaming.

A flash of remembrance suddenly cut through her sleep fogged mind and the events of the past twenty four hours crashed back in. Tears came to her eyes when she realized that she truly had made it back to InuYasha and that as of yesterday she officially became his mate! Smile spreading she wiggled a little in her happiness. Today was going to be the first day of the rest of her life here in the feudal era and she couldn't wait to get started! Slipping quietly from the bed, she moved with a softness of step and grace that she had only ever attributed to her lover.

Moving lightly across the lush furs she went to the cabinet that housed all her new things, picking up her future clothing and folding it carefully for storage. She decide to 'bite the bullet' as it where and forgo her bra but she just couldn't leave her panties off. She wasn't willing to assimilate quite that much just yet. Smirking at her own thoughts she put her old clothing away. Looking through all the lovely things InuYasha had picked out for her she decided on a deep red yukata and orange wrap skirt that was covered in large pale leaves.

Gathering everything up, she went back to the bathing room. They had been too preoccupied the night before to empty the bath water. Stepping into the chilly water she stood and washed herself quickly with a cloth she'd found in another small cabinet, the one she'd watched InuYasha take their towels out of last night. She didn't really want a full bath, especially in water this cold, but the desire to wash the film of sweat and 'other' fluids from her body wasn't to be denied. Toweling off, she looked at the large tub and wondered how they would ever empty it. Walking around the perimeter she notice a plug on the far side near the floor right above a small hollow piece of bamboo. Tugging on the piece of cork until it popped out she watched as the water from the tub drained out into the bamboo 'pipe' and wondered were the water went to. Smiling at her mate's ingenuity she remembered trying to explain how modern plumbing worked. At the time she thought he hadn't been listening but after seeing this obviously something had sunk in. '_I'll have to remember to ask him where the water goes.'_ She slide back into the cream under kosode that they had left behind last night before putting on the rest of her outfit for the day, bundling her hair up into a bun again after finding the hair sticks InuYasha had removed and dropped in the hallway last night in his haste.

Memories of last night continued to play on a loop through Kagome's mind. InuYasha had hardly let them finish before starting again and though she was a little tender from over use she wouldn't have it any other way. They way he'd touched her had been just… wonderful. She felt her lips spread into a goofy smile and could help but hug herself in her joy. Never in her life had she felt so loved, so cherished or so desired. _'It's probably a good thing we never had the courage to act on our feelings three years ago. Had I known what being with him was really going to be like, I may have just drug him off to a cave and said screw Naraku.'_ Snickering at her wicked thoughts she went to see about breakfast.

Checking the fire from last evening she noticed the coals where cold. They were going to have to start from scratch to get it going again. About this time, a sleepy hanyou walked in stretching and giving a tongue curling yawn. "Morning. What's for breakfast?" he asked before crouching down beside her and kissing her cheek.

"Well if your cupboards are any indication, I think we'd be best served going to Sango's or Kaede's. I think we ate all you had to offer last night." She blushed a little at his sign of affection, not yet used to that from him, but gave him a sweet smile as well. "Besides, I'd like to at least stop and let Kaede know that I'm back. I've missed her wisdom and knowledge. Every so often I'd learn something about this herb or that plant and think I can't wait to ask… only to remember I couldn't."

Looking into her suddenly sad eyes InuYasha couldn't help but feel for the girl. He had only really been missing 'her' over the years but she had had multiple people disappear from her life, not just him. Tilting her chin up a bit he placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth before gently nipping her bottom lip. "Well then Kaede's first and then off to Sango and Miroku's." Helping her up, he noticed her wince and struggle a bit to stand. "Kagome! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Scooping her up he held her tight to him, breathing deep of her scent trying to find a wound or illness that would make her move like that.

Blushing deeply Kagome place a hand on his cheek, stopping his frantic motions instantly. "I'm fine Koibito. Just a little…sore from all our… um … exertions last night." She watched a self-satisfied smirk replace the worry on his face before he carefully set her down again. She went to move away but he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her against him gently, her back to his chest.

InuYasha was having conflicting feelings. He was sorry that he'd made her sore but he was also feeling a little smug because of how she'd gotten that way. Holding her tight against him, he smoothed his hand down the front of her yukata until it rested on her lower abdomen, right over her womb. He stroked his fingers gently across her belly, allowing the heat from his hand to sooth the ache he'd left there, while the heat of his body warmed her from the back. With his right hand he stroked the tips of his claws up her arm to her shoulder, flattening his palm against her collar bone he smoothed his hand over the ridged bone until he reached the base of her throat. Again he changed the pressure, going back to just his claw tips, he ran them up her neck until he cupped her chin, turning her face to the side so the long line of her neck was bared to him. He could just make out the edge of her mark peeking out from her under kosode. As he dropped his head so he could stoke his fangs softly along her throat, his rumbling purr soothed her now frantic heartbeat and panting. He wasn't trying to make her sexually excited, he simply wanted to help soothe the soreness he had caused.

Kagome was in heaven. The heavy weight of his hand combined with the shocking heat his skin always seemed to radiate, worked better than a heating pad ever could. The light stroking of his clawed fingertips was causing tingles of desire to run through her body as she leaned heavily against him. And when he caught her chin and used it to bare her throat to his fangs, she'd started to pant and closed her eyes to better enjoy the sensation, feeling the rapid rising of her own desire. Then the purr had started, hard and loud against her back. She relaxed fully into him, feeling the rapid beat of her heart slow, her panting slow down and then stop, returning to normal breathing. It was then she realized he hadn't been trying to get her hot, but was following some instinctual need to help heal his mate. Letting her head fall back against his shoulder she looked into the golden eyes she loved. "Better?" he asked her softly. She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss to her lips. Releasing her he made sure she was steady before he led her to the door where a pair of geta sat waiting.

Laughing a little she looked at the sandals. "You really DID think of everything didn't you!" Happy to have pleased her again they headed for the village.

The walk to Kaede's hut lead them thru the forest and down a hill along a winding path. Passing a few fields where some workers were getting an early start she noticed most looked up or stopped to see who was walking past. Upon seeing InuYasha they would say a polite good morning with a respectful bow until they realized she was with him.

"Kagome-sama! How good it is to see you've returned!" "Welcome back Lady Kagome!" "She's back! The Lady Kagome is back!" As the cries echoed across the fields Kagome was a little bit shocked. She hadn't thought that that many of the villagers had paid much attention to her when she'd been around before!

"They all know what you did to stop Naraku and destroy the Shikon jewel." InuYasha explained. "But even before that you where gettin' a reputation as pretty good healer." Feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the attention she stepped closer to her mate and tucked her hand in his elbow.

"What do I do?" she asked, not really knowing how to respond.

"Keh, smile and nod. Didn't you say you wanted to be a hime?" He teased her about her princess quip from yesterday. Laughing at her teasing mate she complied.

Soon they reached Kaede's hut on the outskirts of their little village. The one room home hadn't changed from when last she'd been there. Walking up to the read mat door InuYasha hollered "Kaede-baba you decent? I got a surprise for yah." When an affirmative answer came from inside he lifted the door and walked in holding the mat out of the way for Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kaede and Rin cried. "How came ye to be here? I'm so happy that ye've returned to us! Sit, sit and tell me everything." Kagome gave the older miko a hug before sitting beside her. She pulled a very happy and excited Rin into her lap before telling the story of how she'd been in the well house, had finally figured out her feelings, and upon seeing the sky through the well, knew exactly where she needed to be. Rin, having gotten tired of sitting had run outside to pick flowers. "What says your family at this choice of ye's?" Kaede questioned her, not sure how she could have stood to let a child of her own do what Kagome had clearly chosen to do.

At her question, InuYasha's ears had perked up. He'd settled in his usual spot against the wall, Tetsusaiga propped against his shoulder, and was simply letting Kagome's voice wash over him when Kaede's question made him come to attention. He hadn't even stopped to think how Kagome's family had reacted when she'd said she was going back through the well.

"Mama was with me when the well opened, and as I'd finally finished with high school and my obligations to my family, and seeing how in my era I'm now considered an adult, she didn't really have a say." Ears drooping at her answer he wondered if her family had objected to her return. "But mama also knew that I wasn't happy in the future, that I really didn't belong there anymore. Especially since my heart was in the past with one puppy eared hanyou." Looking at InuYasha's startled face Kagome just smiled and said "Mama has always known just how much I love him." Colouring a little at her declaration she glanced at Kaede to see her reaction and could only gape in surprise at the wide happy smile on the miko's face.

"Oh ye two have finally shared ye's feelings I see! It's about time!" She clapped her hands like a young girl in happiness. "So when will ye marry then?" she asked the startled girl before her.

InuYasha meanwhile was still absorbing the fact that not only did her family approve but that her mother had basically encouraged her to come back! Standing up and moving to where Kagome sat beside the old miko he knelt down and cupping Kagome's cheek turned her to face to him. "Your mama really told you to come back? Really?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Of course she did! Mama's has always loved you like a son and knew this was what would make me happy. She… always hoped she'd have puppy eared grand babies." She looked into her mate's eyes and saw the humble gratitude and wonder in them. He'd never really known true acceptance until he'd met Kagome and then her family, other than her Jii-chan, he would probably still try to ofuda his ass!

She smiled at his reaction but when she tried to turn away he held her tighter and leaning in kissed her with so much heat that Kaede blushed. 'Wow!' was all the older miko could think. "Well young ones. I think ye need that wedding sooner than later." She laughed a little at the lovers who both coloured up at her words.

"Feh old woman! She's already my mate by demon terms. A wedding just makes the human's happy." InuYasha was embarrassed to have shown his affections so blatantly in front of her.

Seeing her husband's discomfort Kagome distracted Kaede with the rest of her return to the feudal era before excusing themselves, with the promise to return later. Heading on to Miroku and Sango's and hopefully breakfast.

On the walk she asked InuYasha how Rin came to be with Kaede. After all the girl was so infatuated with InuYasha's older half-brother, Sesshomaru, she couldn't believe the girl had left willingly. InuYasha explained that Kaede had told his brother that Rin needed to learn how to live with humans before she could make the decision to permanently travel with her Lord, who still visited the child and showered her with gifts. This seemed like a good plan to Kagome. Rin really did need some positive female role models in her life. To which InuYasha asked "What's a roll mod-el?" making Kagome laugh before explaining. They reached the monk and slayer's house without further incident and calling out their hellos went inside to what Kagome could only describe as controlled chaos.

The girls were climbing all over Miroku who was trying to feed them breakfast, Shippo (not being any help) was stuffing his own face, Sango was trying to feed the baby and looked about ready to smack Miroku who was laughing hysterically at his daughters antics. Taking pity on Sango, Kagome took charge of the little girls getting their attention by asking them their names, how old they were, and then explaining a little bit about who she was and how she knew their Uncle Doggy. Smirking and smothering a giggle at the uncle doggy comment, she got the girls fed, cleaned Shippo's face of his breakfast scolding him a little for making a mess, then scooted them all outside to play telling Shippo to watch the girls. Grumbling a little that the girls were going to try and pull his tail he did as she asked.

InuYasha had been watching his mate take care of Sango's children, her attention fully focused on the little girls, and felt a stir of longing. He'd always assumed she'd be a good mother since she'd practically been raising Shippo after his father had died, but watching her now with the twins he was in awe. She was amazing! The girls were fed, cleaned up and happily playing 'slay the fox' with Shippo in under five minutes.

Miroku had moved away to rest against the wall beside InuYasha after Kagome had scooted him out of the way. Watching the little miko with his girls he was a little stunned too. Never had he believed such a young woman would know what to do with his rambunctious children. Glancing at his friend he noticed InuYasha had a slightly dazed look in his eyes and a weird little smile on his mouth. Snorting a little he tried not to laugh out loud at his friend. The hanyou's ear flicked towards him but otherwise he kept watching Kagome. She was busy cleaning up after the kids, taking all their breakfast things to the kitchen wash tub. Turning back to the fire pit and the big pot over it she dished breakfast for InuYasha, Miroku and herself before asking Sango if she'd like hers now or later. Sango said she'd eat after baby Ichiro was finished and invited them all to eat without her. Turning to the men she caught the funny look on InuYasha's face. Frowning a little she called the men to sit and eat.

InuYasha pushed off the wall and moved to sit with his beloved, as she handed him the bowl of breakfast soup he caught her hand a brought it up to kiss her palm. Showing his appreciation and affection with the simple gesture. Miroku gave Sango a lecherous grin as he heard her gasp of surprise. Ears flicking at the sound InuYasha turned his attention to Sango who after burping the baby was laying him down on a blanket. Catching her eyes he casually gave her a wicked smirk, still holding Kagome's hand close to his lips, before stating softly to their friends "Sango, Miroku I'd like to introduce you to my mate and soon to be wife." He nibbled across Kagome's knuckles before allowing the prettily blushing miko to pull her hand away.

Sango squealed in delight before throwing herself across the room to hug Kagome tightly. Her joy at their joining so evident had Kagome laughing out loud and hugging her back. "I'm so happy for you Kagome! He's been an absolute mope since you left." She teased the dog demon lightly, sending him a cheeky grin over Kagome's shoulder.

Miroku meanwhile had seated himself beside InuYasha and placing a hand on the half demon's shoulder smiled and said "Congratulations my friend! I knew you had it in you!" Laughing heartily as InuYasha blushed he gave him a good natured wack to the back. "Let me know if you need any advice in bedroom matters." The monk couldn't help but laugh at the look InuYasha gave him.

Hearing the monks lecherous comment Kagome came to his rescue. Leaning into her mate's chest, she curved her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer. Giving her best rendition of 'bedroom eyes' she purred dramatically, "He definitely does not need help in that area!" before pressing her lips firmly against his, surprising him into immobility, she pulled back and nipped his lip lightly before running her nose along his jaw causing him to make the purring sound she loved so soft and low she felt the rumble more than heard it.

Looking into his mate's mischievous eyes he gave her a sappy smile before turning a cocky grin on Miroku who was watching the exchange with a look of shock and perhaps a little envy. Sango on the other hand was blushing but also laughing loudly at her husband's surprised face. Kagome started to snicker before giving in and joining Sango in her belly laugh causing InuYasha to chuckle at their mirth. Seeing the humour, Miroku laughed with them before giving Kagome a wink acknowledging the miko's wit and quick thinking.

They all settled into their breakfast's enjoying each other's company. It had been so very long since she had sat like this. All her friends together. Sango was asking her about how she liked InuYasha's home, Miroku and InuYasha were talking quietly about the village. Her hanyou was calm and relaxed, so at peace, it was incredible to see him sit comfortably with them. He really had grown up a lot since she'd left. He'd matured into his skin and she could only love him more for it. Realizing she was staring at him and that the room was suddenly quite she turned back to Sango.

The taijiya gave her a soft smile as she watched the love bloom across her heart sister's face. Her own joy over them finally getting together was over whelming. She knew Kagome's must be even more so. "Hmm… it's a little to quite outside. Miroku will you please check on the girls?" nodding the monk went to check on his children, dragging the hanyou along with him so they could finish their discussion about village things. "Will you to have a wedding or will you simply announce your union like Miroku and I did?" Sango asked her friend once the men had left. She wanted an honest answer and thought Kagome might waver a little if InuYasha wasn't willing.

Kagome sighed a little. "I'd like a wedding." She said, not willing to commit to anything without her mate's approval. "But I'm not sure about InuYasha. I don't want to say yes and then have him be really uncomfortable." She sighed again, a sad smile on her face. "You know what I'd really like? A simple wedding where Miroku and Kaede both do a blessing, having just my closest friends there. You, Shippo, Rin… and Sesshomaru if he'd come." Sango's eyes widened at her inclusion of Sesshomaru, her facial expression cause Kagome to chuckle. "I know, I know. I could have a blood bath instead of a wedding but… he's InuYasha's only family and Rin is here in the village and will probably be a big part of our lives, so how can I not wish that my mate's family would be willing to celebrate with us? I'm probably outta luck on this one though." She grinned at Sango. "But I have the most amazing Kimono to wear!" she squealed and clapped her hands together in excitement.

InuYasha had been half listening to Miroku and half eaves dropping on the girls, listening to his mate's desire for a small blessing with just their pack members. He was thinking it wouldn't be so bad until she expressed her desire to include his half-brother! Mouth falling open his head whipped back around to the hut making sure he heard every word. He listened intently to what she was saying right up until her squeal about the kimono made him pin his ears back.

Miroku seeing InuYasha whip his head around knew something Kagome was saying had caught his attention and waiting patiently, he watched his children corner Shippo up a tree. When his friend finally turned back the monk laughed out loud at his stunned expression. "Ha InuYasha! You look like you've been wacked with Sango's Hiraikotsu! What did she say?" he chuckled some more as he watched his friend struggle to find the words, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"She wants a small blessing done by you and Kaede but she wants… she wants… to invite… Sesshomaru." Cringing a little at the thought of trying to not kill or be killed by his brother on his wedding day. It made his stomach hurt just thinking about it. "I think she thinks I need to at least build a truce with him for Rin's sake cause the kid's pretty attached to Kagome and my bastard half-brother will probably be around a lot." The idea had merit. He just wasn't sure he could follow through. Forgiving his brother for the years of abuse… he just didn't know.

Placing a hand on the dog demon's shoulder Miroku gave what words of wisdom he could. "InuYasha, Kagome will never force you to reconcile with your half-brother if it is truly against your wishes but… you've both already settled into an understanding. Whether he admits it or not he left Rin here because he knew you would be around to watch over the child. He stopped challenging you for the Tetsusaiga before Naraku was defeated. He may never admit it but I think even if he does not like you very much he does respect you as a warrior. I think you should ask him. The worst he can do is say no and it would please Kagome." Leaving his friend to his thoughts, Miroku went to rescue the poor kitsune who still refused to leave the safety of his tree. Releasing him of his duties, Shippo ran towards InuYasha.

Stopping in front of him, the kitsune and inu-hanyou eyed each other. Finally Shippo broke the silence. With a little bow to InuYasha he said, "I am really happy for you and 'Gome. May the Kami's bless you're mating. Guess I'll have to be nicer to you now cause she won't always take my side when you're mean to me anymore." He gave a little sigh at the end, bowing again a little more formally.

InuYasha was a little surprised by the show of deference from the kitsune. "Shippo, I bet you she'll still sit me if I make her mad enough." Tucking his hands into his sleeves, he looked the fox over saying softly, "Even though she's my mate she's always loved you like family. You will always be welcome in our home and as part of our pack. Just keep the guff to a minimum, especially for the next few months." He wasn't sure how much the little kit understood about mating instincts but he had approached InuYasha first before going back to Kagome. '_Kit has a few brains after all_.' He thought with a smirk. Glaring at Shippo who was openly staring at him in surprise he snarled, "Feh! What's that look for shrimp? Get outta here will yah! I'm sure she wants a cuddle before we leave." He sent a mock swipe at the fox to motivate him to move, causing him to yell for Kagome that InuYasha was being mean to him. '_Ah good times!_' he thought with a smile as he settled back against the trunk of the tree he'd been resting against and thought about what Miroku had said. Smiling to himself he agreed. What would it hurt to ask his brother if it made her happy? A sting to his pride to ask politely. He could do it for her. He'd do anything for her.

0000000000000

Their visit lasted well past lunch. Sango had tried her hand at making noodles and they'd turned out rather well. Seeing what was on offer for lunch, InuYasha's stomach refused to leave and him with it. Kagome and Sango laughed saying it was a good thing they were invited to stay and had made extra. After lunch, Kagome help get the children ready for a nap giving Sango time with little Ichiro. The twins, Mika and Aya, demanded a story so she told them one about twin princess who tame a wild dragon. Both were asleep well before the story ended. She promised to tell the rest to Miroku so he could finish it one night for them, for he knew they would want to hear the end eventually. Finally ready to leave, Sango handed her a pot with the fixings for stew for supper. "Just put it back on the fire for a few minutes when you're ready for dinner. And tomorrow I'll come up with the kids and help you figure out what you'll need to get at the next market day." They waved the happy couple out the door.

On their way home a few of the villagers stopped them to wish them congratulations on their marriage. Rin had let it slip to some friends that not only was Kagome back but she was with InuYasha now. The children had rushed off to tell their Okaa-san's and had assumed the married part from Rin's words. Smiling and nodding Kagome was actually relieved. This turn of events would allow them to have the small gathering she wanted for she realized (even if InuYasha didn't) that his status in the village would have probably required them to have a large gathering so as not to offend anyone. This way people would believe they'd married before InuYasha had 'brought' her back home. Explanations had a way of creating themselves when there was little information to be had!

InuYasha was of the same mind as his mate. With the assumed explanation they could have the wedding that she wanted and no one would be the wiser. People would think that the couple was simply having a small gathering in their home. He smirked a little wider and thanking the villagers by name ushered Kagome on towards their home. After watching her switch hands with the cook pot for the third time, he heaved a long suffering sigh and simply took it from her. "You know… you have a fairly strong mate who'd be happy to carry that for you if you just ask wench." He smirked at the use of his nickname for her.

Shaking out her sore fingers Kagome laughed "Yes but it's nicer when you offer to do it!" As they walked she linked her fingers with his and sighed in her happiness. Her day had been wonderful! She had visited with friends she'd thought never to see again and she'd done it as the mate of the man she loved most in this world! Her life was bliss. They took the side road that lead into the forest, quietly enjoying each other's company. Making the bend in the road that turned towards their home, she looked up at the house he'd provided her with and couldn't be happier. She loved the place already.

Before they reached the front step InuYasha pulled her to a stop and pressed her back behind him. "Someone's been here recently." He gave a warning growl before taking a deep breath trying to distinguish between scents. Moving towards the door he noticed the baskets on the porch. Frowning a little he said slightly confused "Apparently lots of people." Walking up the steps he set the stew pot down before flipping the cloth off one of the baskets. Beckoning to Kagome, who had stayed in the yard he asked "Whaddya make of these?" waving his hand at the collection of baskets before him. Kneeling down beside him she went through the basket he'd opened. Seeing the contents her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply.

"They're wedding gifts!" she exclaimed, seeing all the traditional items that where usually given to a newly married couple. Tea, needles, linen, and a multitude of other useful items. "Come on we'll take them all inside! You'll have to help me figure out who brought them." Knowing his nose could figure it out faster than anything, she'd have to make sure a proper thank you was given to each family.

He keh'd at her but stacked a bunch together and packed them inside before returning for the rest. Kagome brought in their dinner and placed it near the fire pit. Sitting down she sorted through all their wonderful new treasures before turning happy eyes on her mate. "You see koi. These people not only respect you, but they like you too. People don't give these kinds of gifts to just anyone you know!" She could see it earlier today when people had stopped them to talk. Most showed great respect to him and some had even held an easy banter, no different than Miroku would have.

"Feh! They like and respect you to wench! Don't think this is all about me!" He swept her up into an easy kiss before patting her butt and asking "When's dinner? I'm starved!" He done it to distract her from their conversation for it was making him uncomfortable.

Grinning at his antics, for she knew him so well, she let the conversation slide away. He'd realize his value soon enough, even if she had to 'sit' it into him! Thinking of all the times she'd sat him had guilt running through her. She'd used the beads on him many times and he hadn't always deserved it. She'd been angry and selfish she realized now. Standing in his embrace she slowly reached up, taking the necklace she went to raise it over his head.

Seeing the guilt cross her face and smelling it in her scent, InuYasha wondered what had caused it. Before he could ask she'd reached up and was trying to remove his kotodama. Surprised, he grabbed her wrists. "What are you doing wench?" he asked her, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'm taking these off. You don't need this anymore and I don't want the power to use them. I'm sorry enough for most of the times I did –it you." She tried to remove it again only to have him resist her.

"Koibito, I want them there. Leave them be." He removed her hands from his beads.

"But… why? I.I…don't get it?" she was very confused thinking he'd be happy to be free of them.

"Feh! I'm used to them." Then grumbling softly in embarrassment, "Plus people know you put them there and it makes me feel like I'm yours. This collar makes me yours." Cheeks pink at his statement he kissed her astonished lips before going and lighting the fire pit.

She was a bit astounded. Never would she have thought of his beads that way. She saw them as a sign of bondage but he liked them as a sign of belonging. Feeling warmed by his words, she turned to making dinner. '_Maybe we can go for a walk towards Miroku's temple after dinner._' she thought as she went to unwrap some onigiri that had been gifted to them today.

000000000000

*A/N: Thank you to everyone for your kind support of this story! I'm having so much fun writing it and for those who have asked there are MANY more chapters to come! As always R&R as you will!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello lovely readers! Thank you for the encouragement for this story! You guys make me feel _Awesome_ so here's a treat… an early posting! Wasn't planning on throwing this out to you till Wednesday but as you're all so fantastic (yes I mean you!) I'm making an exception. It's at this point that I am moving forward with artistic license in hand! Yes I'm going off the rails a bit, making a few executive decisions and all that guff. Please don't hate me! Just a small tweak… at least for now!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner she got her wish. Walking through the forest towards the shrine she curved her arm around InuYasha's waist and breathed in the beauty of the evening around them. Still early it was fairly light out and as they walked she picked out some of the medicinal herbs she knew the names of. "InuYasha? Do you think Kaede would teach me more about healing? I'd like to be useful here and I always enjoyed learning that stuff from her." She felt him stop and pull her into his embrace.

"I'm sure she'd love that. Are you sure though that you want to train as a miko? Most people would shun you if they ever found out you'd married a youkai? I don't ever want to lose you Kagome." Tilting her chin up, he pressed a sweetly soft kiss to her lips.

Pulling back a little she looked into the worried golden eyes and cupping his cheek she smiled "My mate… I will always be yours first and foremost. If people have a problem being treated by a mated miko than they can go find another one!" She was fierce in her conviction. "Besides, I plan on being here for _this_ village and they don't have a problem with us." She shrugged and continued down the path to the shrine leaving a gapping hanyou behind her.

Coming to a clearing not far from the shrine and Sango and Miroku's home, she felt a tingling on her skin she hadn't felt in three years. There was a youkai in the area and they were moving fast! Turning wide eyes to InuYasha he was at her side in one graceful leap. He had felt it to but couldn't yet determine if it was his half-brother coming to see Rin or something else. Turning towards the north he scanned the tree line, trying to pin point exactly were the demon would emerge.

Feeling the strong youkai presence coming closer she tensed up before realizing she recognized this youkai signature. Koga was heading their way. InuYasha had felt him to and drawing Tetsusaiga pressed Kagome behind him against his back. "InuYasha its just Koga. What are you doing?" She knew this meeting would be difficult but he was acting like it was going to be dangerous!

"Kagome, he's been back every six months to see if you've returned. The last time he said he was accepting Ayame as his intended but that he'd come for you if you ever came back. I will not let him touch my mate!" With a viscous snarl he sent a warning to the approaching wolf demon, but it didn't even slow him down.

Gripping the back of his haori firmly she pressed against him stating quietly "I'm not going anywhere." InuYasha's instincts had over whelmed his reason and all he could respond was a low warning growl. Hearing him growl and feeling his anxiety rising she wrapped one arm around his waist and buried her face in his hair. He placed his left hand on her hip, a comforting gesture, and held her against his back hidden from the view of anyone approaching from the front. He held Tetsusaiga with his right hand, letting the tip of the katana rest against the ground.

Miroku appeared beside them, having felt the incoming youkai presence as well, he'd run from the house yelling at Sango to get everyone inside before heading towards InuYasha's pulsing aura. Knowing that InuYasha's control would be tested with him newly mated he was worried for Kagome. "InuYasha…?" He queried his friend.

Turning his face towards Miroku the monk could only gasp in surprise. InuYasha had gone full demon on them! Eyes flashing red, jagged purple stripes to his cheeks and claws and fangs at full length. But he clutched Kagome to him with such gentleness that he knew that he was still holding some semblance of control. The demon had emerged in order to protect their mate. InuYasha issued another warning growl, baring his fangs at the monk.

Kagome had felt her mate stiffen at the appearance of the other male and knew she needed to diffuse the situation when he growled at Miroku before InuYasha snapped and attacked his friend. Remember something she'd read about wolf packs when she was younger she applied it to their situation figuring it couldn't hurt. Speaking softly to Miroku she said, "Don't make any sudden moves. It's Koga coming and he's battling for his control. If you want to stay and help offer to protect me as his beta and bare your throat. He will see you as pack and not want tear it out." Doing as the miko commanded, without hesitation, he bared his throat to his friend and partner and offered his protection to the Lady Kagome.

The ritual was completed just in time as Koga blew into the clearing in his typical dramatic entrance, tornado winds whipping leaves everywhere. InuYasha's attention snapped to the wolf as he came to a stop not far from the couple. "Oi mutt! I can smell my woman! Where are you hiding her?" the smug smirk on Koga's face used to make Kagome laugh at his ridiculousness but now it just made her angry.

Stepping to the left she replied "I'm right here Koga. At the side of my mate where I belong."

Feeling her moving from his back InuYasha stiffened and gave her a reprimanding snarl, arm braced against her waist, but her words punched through the red haze of anger enough to let her stand at his side. Miroku had moved to stand slightly behind her in his own show of support. InuYasha appreciated what his friend had done to keep him stable before the wolf had showed up. It was never easy for humans to just accept pack rules and 'go with the flow' like Kagome would say.

"What?" Screamed the shocked wolf demon. "You mated that filthy hanyou? How could you bitch! I had first claim!" Koga was livid. His anger pushing him to say things that he never would have had he been in his right mind. His hands clenched and he shook in his rage as his eyes flashed red.

"I was _NEVER_ your woman! I just placated you so you'd leave that much sooner!" Kagome yelled in her own anger, his words like a slap to her face. She felt tears gathering but refused to let them fall!

Hurt was permeating her scent, along with the sharp smell of wet salt, at his harsh words and the smell was driving InuYasha to kill the intruder who'd upset his mate. Kagome's distress and tears were understandable, thinking Koga a friend and then being treated this way was a painful shock. He pushed her back gently towards his pack brother.

Stepping into a fighting stance he snarled low and angry at Koga. "You dare to insult my mate?! I will see you dead for that!" He leapt at Koga who was still reeling in surprise at Kagome's words.

_'__Not his woman? Never wanted to be with him? Placating him so he'd leave?'_ how could she say these things. Seeing the angry half demon coming for him he was almost too slow, barely managing to avoid the slashing blade of the Tetsusaiga. Spinning away he rushed at Kagome only to be met by her now livid mate. He was so angry his youkai was practically swirling, creating a wind of its own, blowing his long, silver hair back.

"Wolf! Leave what is mine alone and never return or you will die here!" InuYasha was in a full rage. He could no longer control the demon side of him, his voice having emerged deep and guttural, he was beginning to fear what he'd do if Koga continued to try and reach Kagome. Swiping the flat of his blade at Koga he managed to knock the legs out from under the wolf demon, leaping back to guard his mate in case the wolf wouldn't withdraw, he waited to see what Koga would do next.

Surprised that the dog demon had managed to knock him down Koga was slow to get to his feet. Stopping to reassess the situation he simply stood and looked at the group before him. Kagome had made no move to stop the hanyou from killing him. Before she would always come to his rescue (not that he needed it) by sitting the other demon but this time she only stood and watched. Speaking quietly Koga asked "Kagome? You're really happy in this? You'd choose him over me?" Unbelievably confused, he didn't understand the little miko's choice.

"Every time." Stated with soft finality, Kagome wiped the one tear she'd allowed to escape away. Walking quickly to her mate's left, she curled her arm around his waist and decided to prove once and for all just how serious she was. She curved her body into his and purred up against him "I have always and will forever love InuYasha. I'm am more than proud to be his _fully _bonded mate!" Using her left hand she pulled against his shirt collars so that his mark could be seen by Koga, whose sharp inhalation was confirmation enough that he understood the nature of their bonding. Going up on her tip toes she nipped and nuzzle at InuYasha's jaw before running her tongue over his mate mark and up the side of his neck. Knowing exactly what was likely to happen she caught Miroku's eye and gave him a saucy wink. He frowned at her clearly confused.

InuYasha meanwhile had gone from wanting to kill the mangy wolf in front of him to instantly raging hard for her. "Go home wolf. Mate your Ayame and leave us alone." Sheathing the Tetsusaiga he smirked at the stunned and slightly jealous look on the wolf's face before scooping his mate into his arms and bounding into the forest. She hadn't stopped her assault on his mark and she was killing him! Her hot spicy scent gathering in his nose evidence of her own hot arousal. Moving faster then he'd thought possible he had them back to their home in what felt like three long bounds. Wrenching open the door he slammed it forcefully behind him making it shudder in its frame.

Setting her gently on her feet he pushed her back against the wall before stripping her of her wrap skirt. Pulling her yukata and under kosode apart he finally found smooth warm flesh for his hands and lips to feast upon. "You asked for it koi. Now you shall have it!" he purred to her before sliding his fangs over her mark and sucking on her neck at her pulse point.

00000000000000000

A/N: Oh the look on Koga's face! At least in my wicked mind it was priceless. I've always felt like Koga need to be taken down a peg, arrogant wolf! For all you Koga fans pleeeaasssee don't hate me. There is still lots more story to come, more lemony goodness ahead, and if you're lucky may haps Ayame can make things right? Hmmm…..!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Warning! Lemon ahead! There is an important development in the middle so I'm leaving it in. Once more thank you to all who have reviewed! You're all awesome and to SplendentGoddess I love your work so I'm thrilled that you are enjoying mine!

0000000000

Kagome was in heaven! She'd been a little worried when he'd slammed the door and then shoved her against the wall but he'd slowed down after that. '_Kami mate marks are awesome!_' was all she could think as his slow drag of fangs over hers made her womb clench and moisture gather on her already sopping thighs.

Dragging the clothing down her arms he stripped her to her underwear. Gathering her wrists in his hands he slowly raised her arms until he held her hostage, spread out before his eyes, he held her prisoner. It was only then that she realized his fangs and claws where still elongated, his eyes flashing from red to gold tinted with red. Her eyes widened when she saw the demon still lurking near the surface. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. He'd told her so himself. But she still felt a little thrill of fear race up her spine, an even larger surge of longing followed. This side of him excited her and he could tell. Leaning closer to her he ran his nose along her neck, inhaling deeply.

"My little mate." He chuckled in her ear as he pressed himself against her body, rubbing his hard length between her thighs. She moaned and tried to free her hands to touch him but he would have none of it. Tightening his hold he stretched her out a little further making her rise onto her toes. "It seems like a little roughness makes you hot." He nipped at her chin before sucking her lip into his mouth. "If I was to take you to our bed and tie you spread out across it would that please you?" Hearing her breath hitch in excitement he knew it would. Smirking at her excitement he continued to tease her mouth with his. "Maybe next time koi. But this time I am going to make you scream for me before I fuck you hard against the wall were you stand." He dove back down to her mate mark and sucked hard.

Kagome's body arched away from the wall and she screamed his name as he felt her come apart in his hold. Panting she looked up into his intense eyes and knew this was only the beginning. She'd awoken a beast in him when she'd submitted in front of Koga and he was determined to show his approval in a way that would satisfy them both. Pressing her wrists into the wall he released her only to drag his palms slowly down her arms until they came to rest on her hips. Pulling her panties down until they could slide down her legs and pool around her toes. "I love you Kagome. What you did … I can't tell you how much that meant." He kissed her softly with so much care, tears sprang to her eyes.

Letting her hands down she rested them on his cheeks. "I will never willingly leave you InuYasha. Never!" she said fiercely pulling his lips back to hers.

Even with the longer fangs he was careful not to nick her. Wrenching his mouth from hers he gave her a wicked grin before tightening his grip to keep her hips against the wall. He licked a line of fire across her collar bone causing her to moan for him. Hearing his name on her lips drove him a bit wild as he moved down to suck at her left breast, nipping and rubbing his fangs across her nipple before enveloping it into the hot depths of his mouth. Hearing her gasping at the intense pleasure, he reached up with his left hand to play and tug at the other nipple, heightening her desire even more. Her scent was ripe in the room, drugging in its intensity. He couldn't take it anymore! Hooking her legs on his elbows he hoisted her up the wall until he could rest her thighs on his shoulders. Her dripping wet lips now open before him right where he could feast on her to his heart's content.

He surprised her with his show of strength making her squeak a bit at his actions. Her hands flew to his head, streaking up to rub his fuzzy ears. She looked down to where her mate stared at her. He looked up at her above him, still red eyed but with the same wicked smirk her mate always used. Never looking away from her eyes he let his tongue slide up her thigh before he pressed it deeply into her pussy. Licking her like she was a feast and he a starving man. Her eyes rolled back when he flicked her bundle of nerves. Her clit was already so sensitive from him playing with her mate mark that it wouldn't take much to send her over again. He kept up a steady flicking, feeling her impending orgasm rising. Just as she was feeling the tightening in her core, he stopped, moving away to lap at her lips and press his tongue into her center.

Groaning Kagome gripped his ears harder, trying to tug him back where she wanted him. His growl at her rough treatment of his ears didn't have quite the desired effect as the vibration had her writhing against him and tightening her grip even more. He nipped her thigh in warning, and she softened her hold. "Onigai! InuYasha!" she pleaded. Her whole body felt strung tight. Her orgasm so close it was almost painful.

"Onigai what Kagome? What do you want?" he purred at her, burying his nose in her scent, thrusting his tongue deep into her pussy. Fucking her with it like he'd soon be doing with his cock. "Tell me koi. Tell me what you need." He was almost frantic for her but he would wait. He wanted to hear her ask for it, plead for it, beg him for it.

"Kami! Onigai I want to cum!" she finally cried, knowing it was what he wanted to hear. She let her head fall back against the wall as she let go of his ears to take a firm grip on his hair and force him back where she needed him to give her relief.

"As you wish koibito." He purred against her lips before attacking her clit with his rough tongue. Flicking it hard before sucking it deep between his lips, rolling it gently between his teeth.

She screamed his name again as her body exploded against his mouth, fluid flowing across his tongue as he lapped up all she had to give him. She'd curved over top of him in her bliss, hands clenching tight in his hair causing him to hiss a little in pain.

While she calmed down he'd began divesting himself of his clothing. Dropping his hakama to the floor, Tetsusaiga making a loud thunk when it hit the ground, he opened his haori and kosode before slowly allowing her legs to slide down his arms catching her on his elbows.

Gasping for air she felt him lower her to her feet, not sure if her legs would hold her after something that intense. Her hands coming to rest on his naked chest she noticed he'd untied his shirts and she pushed them the rest of the way off as he held her hips. Lifting her up once more he pushed her back against the wall before pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist, he rested his painfully hard erection against her warm moist opening. He kissed her with all his pent up desire, tongue stroking hers, teeth pulling on her lip, he used his mouth to driver her higher, make her need match his until she was rocking her pelvis into him, stroking his length with her wet lips. "I'm going to fuck you now koi. Harder and faster than I ever have. I'm going to use your body for my own pleasure and make you feel so good you'll think you've gone to the next life." He purred all these things against her lips, smelling her spiking heat, before nibbling across her cheek to her ear. "Are you ready my mate?" he asked as he licked and sucked down her neck to hover above her mate mark, breathing hot air over it in anticipation.

His words and actions where driving her crazy and if he didn't hurry up she felt like she'd explode. Riding his cock a little harder she moan for him and did the one thing she knew would crack his control, she bared her neck and said "Onigai InuYasha!"

Seeing her submission, his demon surged and his control snapped! Pulling back he thrust hard into to her waiting channel, surging in and out with frantic speed he bit her on her mark hard enough to draw a few beads of blood to the surface. Feeling her tight channel squeeze his cock as she came all over him, her voice a high pitched cry, he lapped at her welling blood healing the marks quickly.

Her hard nipples where dragging along his chest, and she was screaming his name again before moaning at the continued pleasure he was delivering to her tight pussy. She writhed all over him, hands scrabbling for purchase anywhere she could get a grip. Nails digging into his shoulders, drawing blood. Dragging his cock through her wet folds was heaven, but he could feel his own end rising and he pulled his head back to look up at the ceiling as his orgasm started to crash through him.

Feeling him growing harder and bigger within her she knew he was coming and leaning in she sucked on his mark. The feelings she invoked when she did that intensified his orgasm to the point that he howled his release, spraying his seed hard into the depths of her womb. Gripping her buttocks he felt his legs give out so he slowly lowered them to the ground, still buried deep inside her, setting her on his lap her legs still wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

Panting hard he pressed his forehead against hers. Slowing his rapidly beating heart he sat back on his heels still holding Kagome's hips. "Are… are…you…ok Kagome?" he tried to ask as he gasped for air. He stroked his palms up her spine making her shiver and arch her body into his chest. Opening his eyes he looked into hers. What he saw there made him smile so wide he bared his fangs. Her glazed eyes showed a woman who'd been so thoroughly satisfied by her lover that she was still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasms. Cupping the back of her head with his hand he pulled her face closer so he could nip her lip before running his tongue along her jaw. He drew the claws on his left hand gently down her spine making her moan and shiver again. He could feel the walls of her channel contract around his still semi erect cock causing him to moan and rumble against her.

"Inu…yas…ha…you need to… stop. I'm not sure… if…I can take…anymore… right this minute." Kagome's body was still pulsing, little electric bolts of pleasure running through her. She'd never had such a powerful full body orgasm in her entire life. Feeling her mates claws run down her back had caused her to clench around his semi hard cock and she shook a little with the feelings. She grabbed his shoulders to stay steady, nudging his head back up so she could look into his beautiful golden eyes. Her hanyou was back in control again and she couldn't help but give a lecherous grin almost as big as his a minute ago. "Wow InuYasha! That was just… so incredibly…wow!" She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him hard, before she started to giggle, having it turn into a full joyful laugh. Still sitting on his lap she unwrapped her legs from his waist and shoved him hard so they both sprawled out on the floor. She lay draped over top of him, cradled on his chest, somehow they managed to stay joined at the hips.

Her laughter was doing interesting things to him, causing her walls to ripple every time she laughed. Her sudden shove had him falling backwards but he made sure she came over with him. Lying on the floor helped cool off his overheated skin.

"You know… when you said to expect you to go into full mate mode if I were to submit to you like that, I didn't quite expect the result I got." She chuckled a little more before pushing up to sit on his hips. His cocky smirk was an echo of what she felt was on her own face.

"Feh, I told ya to be prepared for it." She stroked her hands over the large muscles of his chest. If the hardening in her sheath was any indication, he liked having her touch him. Lifting up she started to slide off his hard shaft when he grabbed a hold of her hips. "And just where do ya think you're going wench?" He asked thrusting up into her warm wetness.

Kagome moaned as he thrust into her, letting him have his way for a moment before placing her hands on his lower abdominals, stilling his movements. Quirking an eyebrow at her he gave a disapproving little growl. "There's something I've wanted to do for you for a long time. I promise you'll enjoy it." She coaxed him into letting her go. Both of them groaned as she slid him out of her, before kneeling beside him. Her eyes held a measure of wicked desire that enticed him to let her do as she wished. Coming up to rest on his elbows he watched to see what she'd do next.

Stroking her nails over his flat belly, she followed the trail of white hair to just above the tip of his erection before moving away and down his thighs. "I realized that you've had plenty of time to explore and touch me in anyway you've wanted. Now it's my turn, after all you did promise I could do what I wanted with your body after we were mated. Can you keep your hands to yourself my mate? I'll make it worth your while if you do. No touching until I tell you." Her hands were wandering along the tops of his thighs, dipping down to caress the inside, slowly moving closer to where he really wanted her to touch him. "How much control do you have koi?" she asked with a smirk.

He was intrigued but was also battling his instincts. He didn't like the challenge in his bitch's tone but he also didn't want to lose the challenge by refusing her, her fun. Inhaling deeply he picked up excitement and desire in her scent. Nodding his head he agreed to let her do as she wished. Her eyes lit up, the spicy scent of her desire going hot.

At his agreement she allowed her hands to run up the inside of his thighs until they could run through the silky soft hair that surrounded his member. '_It's so soft._' She thought in wonder. Her mate was making little panting noises already. She wasn't sure he'd keep his hands off but either way she was going to have some fun. Softly she scraped her nails thru his hair, one hand sliding to squeeze the base of his cock. A whimper rapidly turned into a groan when she began to pump her hand up to the tip then back down. Watching his face she changed her pressure and her speed, figuring out what he like best. Using her thumb she brushed against the slit on the head, feeling wetness against the pad she looked back to her hand and the drop of lubricant that was leaking there. Smirking she went into stage two of her plan. Slowing her stroking she bent closer to the tip before sighing "InuYasha…"

His head had fallen back, eyes closed in the unbelievable bliss she was delivering to his incredibly hard cock. So far he'd been able to resist touching her, claws scrabbling a little against the floor to keep his control. His demon had been clawing at him for allowing the challenge to stand, wanting to force her to submit, but it suddenly quieted when her hands had started to stroke his flesh. He reminded himself of what she'd done earlier, his shy miko openly asking for it in front of the other youkai, proving she submitted to him as her alpha. Feeling her hand slowing to a stop had him whimpering until her voice sighed his name. Opening his eyes he looked at his beautiful mate as she knelt there, her hands on his body, she looked deeply into his eyes. His widened at the sight of her bent over, lips a hairs breathe from his tip, causing his heart to beat wildly.

Kagome looked at him with love before saying "Remember, no touching." Before sliding her lips down over his engorged head, saliva running down his shaft, pooling against her fingers. She slid her lips down slowly, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could before sucking hard as she drew her lips back up, her tongue stroking the underside of his shaft, she made a loud pop as her lips left his head, tonguing over and around the ridge before lowering back down and starting again.

Good Kami! She was going to kill him. "Fuck 'Gome! You're killing me… don't… stop." He groaned loudly and she purred her approval which only made him moan louder at the vibration. She started a rhythm that had his eyes rolling back. He let out a very canine sounding whine.

Kagome felt herself smirk at his whine before continuing her sucking and licking. She could see his abs flexing and quivering as he strived to stay still, to not reach out and touch her. Letting her teeth drag a little she caught his ridge then nipped gently at the very tip. She licked the salty drop that she had squeezed out with her hand as it followed the path of her lips. She hummed a little as she placed her lips around his crown. Sinking slowly back down she took him as deep as possible, humming deep in her throat she heard his choked growl and knew he was going to lose control soon. Sucking hard she rubbed her tongue up the underside of his erection before realising him from her mouth. Turning to look at her mate's face she could see the battle that was raging inside him as his claws scrapped gouges in the floor, his eyes where tinting pink and his demon marks had appeared. Inhaling sharply she put a hand on his chest "Are you ok?" she was worried that this wasn't fun anymore and she was hurting him.

Panting hard before gritting his teeth he forced his demon back. Taking deep slow breaths he looked at his beautiful mate's concerned expression. "Keh, I'm ok, but woman you'd better hurry the hell up and finish your fun." He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his hands off her, his demon was lurking, trying its damnedest to rise again. Still leaning back on his elbows he watched and waited for her next move.

Kagome's smile was back and rapidly turning seductive. Relieved to see him regain some control she stroked her hand across his ribs. "Just a little longer koibito and you will enjoy this part." Lifting herself up she straddled his hips, rubbing her wet center along his length, hands on his chest she supported herself. She ground her hips into his making them both moan. Lifting up she positioned her opening over his tip before impaling herself slamming her hips down hard driving him deep within. The snarl that erupted from his lips caused her to pause and lock her gaze with his pink tinted eyes, seeing the pure lust reflected back at her. He was still not touching her but the fangs he had bared at her where a touch frightening. She started a slow rhythm, rising and lowering over his cock, feeling it rub against her most sensitive areas as she ground her pelvis against him. Leaning forward towards the snarl on her mate's face she placed her nose under his chin and rubbed along his jaw line. She nipped him lightly before licking across his cheek. "Well done koibito. I've had my fun." Feeling all his muscles tense before he snarled ferociously, he sat straight up forcing her upright before snapping his fangs down on her mark. She screamed as she came apart hard in his lap, arms clenching around his neck holding him tightly to her.

At her soft words and the apology lick to his cheek his control had snapped. Surging upright he crushed her to him before snapping his fangs into her mark. He snarled, so overcome was he by the emotions running through him. Need and desire warred with the instinct to dominate her. She screamed loud enough to pin his ears back and he felt her hot pussy clamp around his cock, squeezing harder than ever. He snarled against her throat before licking the punctures he'd left in her mark. Grabbing her legs he wrapped them around his waist. Stroking his claws up to her hips he began to lift and lower her over his hardness, feeling her pant and gasp over the sensation. "You seemed to want to ride koi, so ride you shall." He was still struggling with his need to dominate her, nipping and biting at her in reprimand.

The pleasure she was feeling was intense but she could feel him struggling not to hurt her. His instincts driving him to discipline his mate's impudence. So she did the only thing she could think of. Leaning forward she stoked her tongue up his neck once more begging him to love her harder before throwing her head back and baring her throat fully, showing her trust in him.

Seeing her act for what it was, his demon calmed and he was able to breathe easier. Slowing his motions he ran his tongue up her neck, healing the marks he'd given her in his anger making her moan in the process. He couldn't help one last show of who was alpha as he closed his teeth over her throat gently. He slowed his angry thrusting to a more leisurely pace, wanting to hear her moan and call out his name. Going back to her mark he tenderly kissed it before feeling his own climax coming. Pulling her down a little harder and faster he felt her clench on him again while crying out his name. It was enough, he thrust into her twice more before slamming her down on his cock and releasing against her womb. They collapsed to the floor, completely spent.

"Kami Kagome. You nearly killed us both!" InuYasha was breathing like he fought off a hoard of demons and sweat was pouring off him. He threw one arm over his eyes and the other held his mate close to his sweaty side.

Kagome was almost as sweaty and was panting hard. Her body pulsed in time with her heart beat, causing the throbbing to make her skin almost painful in its sensitivity. She sucked in big lungful's of air as she lay boneless against him. "What…the… hell… was…that?" she got out between gasps. He'd gone from in control to furious in an instant and he'd almost hurt her in the process. She felt like he'd been in the process of punishing her for something and she wasn't sure what she'd done wrong.

Sighing deeply, he sat up to look down on the sweat soaked, glistening face of his mate. "Honestly… I'm don't know. You set off my demon." He drew a hand down his face in confusion. "If I had to guess I'd say by trying to control me, not letting me touch you, and then finally giving me 'permission' to do so… I think he felt you were trying to be alpha." Standing he picked up his hakama and slipped them back on. Scooping her up, he stood her on her feet. Reaching down he grabbed his fire rat and wrapped her up in it before saying. "Let's go have a bath in the hot springs koibito. I need to see if you're ok." He was ashamed at how he'd acted. He could have hurt her badly with his lack of control and the small amount of distress she was radiating was making him feel sick.

Forgoing his kosode he went and grabbed a couple of towels and was back in a flash. Walking outside they left her sandals at the door. Crouching down he invited her to climb on his back before taking off into the forest, leaping through trees, heading for a secluded hot spring not too far away. He had a feeling their conversation was going to be long and intense. Worried now, that he may have irreparably damaged their fledgling bond.

0000000000

A/N: Oh no! A cliffy! Don't worry I won't leave you hanging for long… promise! R&R as you like!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I couldn't leave it any longer! I hate cliffhanger endings! And thanks for the review InuFan! believe it or not this truly is my first fan fic. Also sadly I still do not own InuYasha or make any money from this. If I did it never would have ended!

0000000000000

Kagome had been silent, thinking deeply about what had occurred between them in the past few days. Nothing had truly prepared her for the changes that were happening, both to him and within her. She was feeling strange things happening to her. Her sight was better than ever, she could pick up sounds well beyond her range of hearing, smells were coming from everywhere and only InuYasha's scent seemed to be able to drown out the others. And touch, Kami, she'd become so sensitive to touch that she could pick up the slightest shift in air pressure. Then today, she'd know exactly what to do to calm his demon, but she'd also been the one to anger him. And he'd been _so_ angry! Maybe she wasn't cut out to be his mate if she'd already screwed up this badly in such a short amount of time. The thought made her heart squeeze painfully.

Feeling him come to a stop she dropped her legs from his waist, letting go of him she walked away to stare up into the dark, star filled sky. The grass was cool on her bare feet and a little damp from the hot spring. She could smell the sulfur from it and feel its heat even though she shouldn't have from this far away. Looking to the mostly full moon she released a pent up sigh and shook her head. _'If I want answers there's only one person I can ask. Stop being such a coward already Kagome!_' Turning towards InuYasha, she watched him watch her. He was still in the same spot she'd left him, arms crossed, waiting stiffly for her to acknowledge him, his long silver hair flowing in the slight breeze. '_Kami he is beautiful.'_ Her heart giving another little squeeze at the thought.

Waiting was the hardest part. She'd been silent most of the trip and not knowing what was going through her mind was driving him a little crazy. When he'd let her down she hadn't even looked at him, just turned and walked away. Suddenly he was terrified he really had ruined everything! He knew he'd frightened her. He'd lost control completely and had been aggressive, almost brutal to her. She'd only wanted a chance to express herself and he turned on her. Kami, why couldn't he get a grip on his instincts? He was such a baka! This wasn't how Inu treated their mates. He prayed to any Kami that was listening that he wouldn't lose her, he would do whatever it took to keep her. No matter what, he'd become a better mate than he'd shown her tonight. So he waited stiffly for her to forgive or condemn him. When she turned to him finally he held his breath.

"InuYasha I have some questions that I need to ask." Kagome waited for him to nod and continued, not moving from where she'd been looking at the moon. "I'm… changing in ways I don't understand. I'm afraid… that this isn't… normal." Holding up a hand as he started to speak she said "I'm seeing well beyond a human's range, hearing things that I shouldn't be able to, feeling the change in air against my skin, and… I… can sense how too… um… appease your dominate side. I'm confused and scared and I… don't know… how this is happening or why." Silent tears were coursing down her face as she hugged her arms around herself. She was shaking a little waiting for the answers.

"Kagome… we talked about this," InuYasha dropped his arms and took a step towards her but stopped when she tightened her arms and turned slightly away. "Before we became mates I explained that you'd receive my youkai and would change. Become stronger, faster, more like me but still looking like you. This is normal koi." He smiled at her and moved forwards again. Once more she pulled away making him worry that he'd torn their fragile relationship apart.

"But why do I know these things about how to help you control yourself? I know nothing about Inu-youkai mating's and submitting and… and… stuff. Why?" She was still afraid something was very wrong with her. He'd been so amazing since she'd returned. All the things he'd prepared before she came back and all the things he'd done since she'd returned showed his unbelievable love for her and all she'd done was cause problems first with Koga and then she'd almost driven his demon to madness. Why couldn't she be the mate he so badly deserved?

Unaware of her state of mind, InuYasha's heart was heavy under his own guilt. Her words made him frown. "Of course you know what to do. You've been doing it without knowing for years Kagome. You've always been a strong woman. You challenged me from the very beginning but when it really mattered, in a fight or when journeying on our quest, if something was necessary for our safety or survival you always looked to me as alpha. Even then you'd do things like show your throat or lower your eyes to avoid a challenge." His voice was soft but he was still confused. It almost sounded like she was afraid _she_ was doing something wrong.

At his words she turned towards him again. Was this true? Had she really always know what to do for him? "So… I'm not a… bad… mate?" she question him, needing the answer but afraid of it too.

He stood there too stunned to speak. Mouth open and eyes huge he gaped at her. Bad mate! Where the hell did she come up with that idea? "Bad mate? What the hell are yah talking about wench? You ain't never been a bad mate. If anyone's been a bate mate it's me! Kami's Kagome! I practically went demon on yah and I scared you!" It was his turn to look away as shame overwhelmed him. "Kagome, I ain't ever going to be able to tell ya how sorry I am." He had his face turned away from her, bangs covering his eyes.

Whoa! Wait! He thought he'd done something wrong? When? Thinking back she pondered his words. When had he scared her? During their last…um…ya… that's got to be what he meant. "InuYasha," she waited for him to look at her before continuing "You didn't scare me…I kinda… found it… well… it was exciting." She finished, cheeks as red as the robe she still wore. "There's nothing for you to ask forgiveness for." He was looking at her in disbelieve.

"But…but I hurt you! You can't tell me I didn't Kagome I can smell your blood." He was disgusted with himself. What kind of mate does that to another?

She could almost see his self-loathing. "InuYasha you stop it right now! You are not now nor have you ever been a bad mate! You've been amazing and I love you more than ever so stop it!" she'd barley gotten the words out when he was suddenly on his knees in front of her face to her stomach gripping her tightly around the waist.

"When you wouldn't talk to me I thought… that I'd ruined… everything." He breathed in her scent, squeezing tightly. Shaking inside from relief he felt his heart pounding. "I'll do better Kagome. I promise you."

Kagome buried her hands in his hair, stroking it back and down, over and over, soothing him gently before returning to her favorite soft silky ears. She smiled down at the top of his head before running the fingers on her right hand down his cheek and under his chin, she tilted his face up to look at her. "Koi," she brushed a single tear off his cheek, "You have always been my protector, my friend, and now you're my beloved mate. You have never scared me nor failed me in anyway. But I think we need to do more talking to each other so there are no more misunderstandings." She stroked his cheek with her thumb and smiled into his shining eyes.

She was beautiful to him in that moment. A shining example of a true mate, full of love and understanding and above all trust. Pulling himself together he stood up and taking her hand walked with her to the hot spring. Shucking his own clothing he turned and undressed her then led her into the spring where he could inspect what damage he'd inflicted on her delicate skin. He was surprised to find very little. Her youkai healing abilities would count for some repair but not anything really bad, only minor scratches and bruising would have healed this quickly. Anywhere he did find a scrape or puncture he cleaned with his tongue before washing the area in the hot water. Sitting down on a rock ledge he held Kagome in his lap and heaved a contented sigh. "Thank you." He whispered softly to her. "You're my dream Kagome and I'll do anything to make you happy and keep you safe." He started to rumble for her deep in his chest.

She was truly content in that moment. When InuYasha had been explaining what would happen to her once they mated she had been having a hard time paying attention to everything he was telling her. Kami! It had been a lot of information and somewhere between 'I love you' and 'Never let you go' things kinda got muddled up and she had forgot. Kuso… they'd both assumed things tonight that were, to the other partner, a non-issue. '_Talking'_ she thought '_must do much more talking_.' She settled more fully against him. He was doing that purring thing that she loved. "InuYasha? When did you do your rumbly purr for me before? It felt…well… familiar, the first time and I know you said you'd done it once before." Like a memory just out of reach she couldn't quite place it.

"Do you remember after the fight with Kaguya when we got caught in that rain storm on our way back to Kaede's village? We were all soaking wet and had stopped to shelter in that damp cave. You got really, really sick and by the next morning ya had such a bad fever that I raced with you to Kaede's. She knew it was a lung fever cause ya'd started to cough but she said she could heal you and it was raining again so taking you home just wasn't possible." He remembered when they'd all woken up that morning except for Kagome. She'd been pale and burning up but kept shuddering like she was freezing. He'd wrapped her up in his fire rat and ran as fast as he could with the little miko pressed tightly to his chest.

"I couldn't leave you there alone and Kaede had to go deliver someone's brat so she told me what to do and gave you tea to help you sleep. 'Cept you wouldn't sleep. Stubborn wench." She'd moaned and thrashed and called out for him in her delirium. That was one of the first times he'd been truly scared he'd lose her. "Kaede said you'd be ok once the fever broke but… you kept saying 'Naraku is coming' and 'InuYasha where are you', so I held your hand and talked to you but it was like I wasn't even there." She'd gotten so distraught, screaming his name finally that he'd given in to his need to hold her and had tugged her, blankets and all, into his lap and against his chest.

"I couldn't take it anymore and just kinda scooped you up and held you. You'd calmed down a little but were still making this little whimpery, moaning sound and that's when it happened. The sound kinda started all on its own cause I just didn't know what to do anymore. As soon as you heard it, well wench if you had been hanyou I swear your ears would have swivelled." He chuckled a little at the memory. She'd heard his rumble and had stiffened slightly head cocked and brows furrowed just like a dog. Then she'd sighed and snuggled against him almost burrowing into his chest to get closer, fist closing around the collar of his haori.

"I suddenly realized what I was doing and stopped thinking how that was supposed to be for mates and pups, but as soon as I quit you started to moan and whimper again. So I started again just low to see how you'd react and same thing. You got nice and calm so I gave up and settled against the wall with you and purred you to sleep." Kaede had come back to check on them at one point and had caught him holding her and purring. Her eyes had widened but the warning glance he'd given her told her to keep her mouth shut. She knew perfectly well what he was doing and what its purpose was.

"I think that's the moment I began to think something else may have been starting between us, the moment when my feelings for you really started to make themselves known." He stroked his hand down her hair the memory a bitter sweet one.

"I remember being sick and you taking me to Kaede's. That's when the dreams started. Naraku was coming for me and I couldn't find you. I was lost in Kaguya's castle, running, screaming for you. Then you were there, and well you hugged me and…" she blushed at the memory of the dream. "Let's just say recently my dreams became reality. I remember feeling warm and loved afterwards. Very safe." She'd always assumed it was because she was in Kaede's hut that she'd had those feelings but now she knew better. Yawning she snuggled closer, almost dozing off.

'_Even then I think I knew she was my mate but with so much happening…_' he shook his head and standing up said "Let's go home koi. You're tired and tonight so am I." He dried her off and wrapped her back in his haori before drying and dressing himself. "Will you stay awake long enough to ride home or should I carry you?"

She gave another tongue curling yawn before climbing on his back. "I'll manage." She smiled when her hands felt the warm skin of his muscular arms and shoulders. "Besides… you'd never let me fall." She knew she'd slept this way before and he hadn't dropped her then. "InuYasha… I'm too tired tonight but tomorrow can I talk to you about us maybe… having a wedding?"

"Yeah Kagome. We'll talk tomorrow. I've got some ideas about it and you ain't going to get me to no big fancy party." Knowing already that she wanted a small gathering he smirked to himself, figuring it would help easy her mind a little, at least for tonight.

Arriving home he jumped straight up to their bedroom taking her and setting her down by the bed. Walking over to her wardrobe he grabbed a clean sleeping yukata for her. Stripping her out of the fire rat, he dressed her for bed as she was almost asleep already. Smiling at his woman, he tucked her in before returning to the wall and shutting out the world. He didn't need a lamp to see by for the moon was nearly full. Returning to the bed and his mate he shucked his clothing, climbed in and curling himself around her protectively he slept.

000000000000000

A/N: Whew! Glad that's solved. Secret to a good relationship...communication people! Goodness what will these two get up to next? R&R as you will! Peace!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Kagome and InuYasha were seated around the fire pit enjoying a leisurely breakfast when a tingle whispered across Kagome's skin. Whipping her head towards the door she wrinkled her brows together in concentration. "Looks like we'll have company this morning. I…is that Shippo and Miroku?" She had felt a pulse against her new youkai senses and knew someone was coming up the road. "Wow is this what you always feel with them?" Her eyes had widened at the sensation as it continued to get stronger.

"Keh, you get used to it. Want a lesson before they get here?" He'd been helping her discover what she could actually do with her new sense all morning. When she nodded, he stood and going to the door opened it wide before returning and sitting beside her. "Kay, now concentrate. Close your eyes they ain't going to help right now anyway. Feel with your powers, who do you feel? Breathe deep, who do you smell? And listen, who can you here?" He didn't touch her as he'd muddle her concentration. He'd felt them coming from the end of the road over the hill but she hadn't developed to that extent yet.

"Ummm," she said with her eyes squeezed tight. "Shippo and Miroku I can feel the strongest but… is that Kaede?" She breathed deep the smell of herbs and healing plants. "Yup! Definitely!" Her ears picked up a high childish giggle and a squeal as well as a woman's voice remind the children to behave at InuYasha and Kagome's. Kagome smiled at the voice "And Sango and the girls are coming too." She opened her eyes and beamed at InuYasha.

Eyes glowing golden with pride he said "Well done! But you forgot the baby." He smirked as she glared at him.

"The baby's presence is implied as Sango is here and he goes with her InuYasha." She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled before swiftly capturing her pouting lips with his. The quick but searing kiss caused Kagome to whimper when he pulled away. "Tease." She pouted at him again but with a sparkle in her eye.

InuYasha cupped her cheek. "Kagome we need to talk about this wedding you want." He'd already decided to go along with whatever she and Sango cooked up but thought he'd continue to tease her a bit this morning. Their friends were close but he had enough time for this. "We don't really have to do this do we… I mean you're already my mate and this is just weird human tradition so…" She looked up at him with such devastated eyes he couldn't continue, it was like he was watching as her heart broke. Pulling her to his chest he stroked her hair. "Forgive me koibito! I was trying to be funny and it backfired! I heard what you said to Sango yesterday and I'm ok with all of it." Tilting her chin up he kissed away the tear that had slipped down her cheek before capturing her soft lips with a light apologetic kiss. Pulling back he licked her across her cheek bone before nipping her under her ear in an even deeper apology.

"Baka!" she said as she smacked him in the chest. "Don't do that! You scared the dreams right outta me." She harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest. She hadn't realized just how import this was to her until she thought he didn't want a wedding. Suddenly something he said rang across her mind. '_Wait did he say he was ok with EVERY thing I wanted.'_ Eyes narrowing she looked at him carefully. Standing up she moved to put away their breakfast things before their friends arrived. "Did you listen to the whole conversation InuYasha? The whole thing? Start to finish?" She'd gone to place the dishes near the basin she used for washing, her back to him, she clenched her hands around the counter top. She was wondering when the explosive denial of inviting his brother would begin. If he had heard everything than it should start at any time.

He was studying his mate intently from where he still sat on the tatami mats. She was acting weird. He figured she'd be happy, ecstatic even, but taking a deep breath of her scent all he could smell was worry and… anxiety? Why was she so worried? On silent feet he moved up behind her and placed his hand against the back of her neck. She spiked with a mild smell of resignation and fear! "What the hell Kagome!? Why are you scared of me? I ain't done nothing…well today anyways. What gives?" He'd wiped her around so she was facing him, his left hand on her right wrist while his other hand still gripped the back of her neck to hold her still.

She was only slightly surprised by his move. He'd been a lot more 'hands on' lately. Locking eyes with her mate she could see his worry over her scent reactions and tried to calm herself down. Instead of evading like she would have years before she bluntly asked what she wanted to know. After all wasn't she the one to say they needed to communicate better? "Why aren't you yelling at me about Sesshomaru?"

"That's what has you worried?" He relaxed his hold on her when she nodded. "You really need to listen better wench." His trademark smirk appearing on his lips. "I said I was good with all of it and I ain't one to lie." She was imitating a fish really well at the moment with her mouth hanging open in shock. "You tryin' to catch flies or what wench?" He teased her as he used his fingers under her jaw to shut her mouth.

Sputtering a little in shock, she could only gape at the dog demon before her. "Who are you and what did you do with InuYasha?" She asked, having an invasion of the body snatchers moment. He just cocked his head and grinned at her, not always understanding the weird things she said. "I expected an all-out brawl with you over this? Why are you giving in so easily?" He still managed to shock the hell out of her at times. '_Well at least our lives aren't boring_' although she wouldn't mind a little normal soon.

He laughed at her expression and explained, "Well I did kinda do just that when I heard ya the first time but the bozou in his 'infinite wisdom', actually made some sense and said if it would make you happy to have him there cause of all your reasons then what did it matter if it hurt my pride for a moment to ask. Besides, even if he never says anything, he has to trust me some to leave Rin here in the village. So set the date and I'll go find the bast- I mean- my half-brother."

Still in a state of shock, Kagome figured her face must be pretty comical. Shaking off her surprise she smiled brilliantly at him. Her happiness evident as she threw her arms around his neck saying softly into his hair "Wow. I can't believe how much you've grown up in three years. Best mate EVER!" she squeezed him so tight he grunted a little. Pulling back to beam up at him she said "You are sooo getting lucky later!" then giggled at his puzzled expression.

"Huh?" he asked.

Snorting at this typical InuYasha remark she stood on her tip toes and tugged on his forelock so she could get right close to his ear, she could hear the running feet of Shippo and knew they would soon be out of time. "Getting lucky in my time is pretty much the equivalent of me guaranteeing you sex later." She could feel her blush rise lightly in her face before she closed her teeth gently over the tip of his ear and sucked it slowly into her mouth before releasing it and giving it a lick. She dropped back to her heals and let go of him as Shippo sprang to the open door way.

Shippo stopped dead at the door when he heard InuYasha rumble a warning. He knew that sound, it was the same sound his dad used to make when his mom had done something to make their scents change and they smelled weird after having some 'alone' time.

'_Can't kill the kit. Can't kill the kit. Can't kill the kit cause Kagome will sit me._' Was the mantra that ran through InuYasha's mind, eyes shut tight, as he fought back the intense need to toss his mate over his shoulder and run for the bedroom. He took a deep breath but sucked in a nose full of Kagome's arousal and fuck that wasn't helping. Opening his eyes he stared into her mischievous brown ones showing her the struggle he was feeling. He trusted her to help calm the demon for she was their mate and she could do it.

Seeing him struggle for control snapped Kagome back to reality. He was practically shaking with his desire, hands clenched, fist dripping blood from his own claws piercing his palms. She hadn't seen him fight himself this hard in a long time. Not since Kaguya's castle and Naraku's final battle. Her hands flew up to his cheeks stroking the strong bones, she brought his forehead down to hers and said "Breathe Koi. Just breathe with me." She stroked her hands down his neck, across his shoulders and down his arms to his clenched fist. Taking his arms she wrapped them around her waist before reaching back up to his face and stroking the skin on his cheeks again. She continued encouraging him to breathe with her, deep slow and calm.

She heard the steps of her friends halt at the door and could smell their surprise at watching her calm the beast that was her mate. Holding up a hand she made a shooing motion asking them to walk away for a moment and give him a chance to ground himself. She continued to murmur soothing things to him and stroked his cheek with her thumb, her opposite hand running down his long hair.

Slowly he pulled himself together, breathing in the soothing scent that was his mate. As soon as she'd seen his struggle her scent had changed. Her arousal had faded to the same soft scent he used to smell on her after a tough battle when his blood would be boiling with a killing fever. One small sniff of that smell, her calling his name, and that soft smile she'd give him when she realised he wasn't injured could turn him from beast to puppy. He could feel his tension leaving his shoulders. Raising his forehead from hers he raised his hand to her cheek and stroked her soft skin with his knuckle.

"Thank you Kagome." Placing a kiss on the cheek he'd just stroked he smirked at her. "You rattled my cage with your words and then the kit coming up like that… too much too fast." He shrugged.

"Are you going to be ok now?" She asked, concern in her big eyes. He nodded his affirmation. Suddenly she got a whiff of blood and looked at the hand he'd used to caress her face. Blood was still seeping from the punctures his claws had made. Going on a hunch she took his hand in hers and with her eyes locked on his she brought it to her mouth and licked across his cuts. Glancing down she smiled. Her hunch had been correct in that she'd inherited his power of healing in her saliva. Taking his other hand she repeated the process, before smirking up at his surprised face. "Apparently I'm developing more of those youkai traits you were talking about." She gave him a huge grin.

"Holy kuso Kagome! You're amazing!" He hollered, laughing loudly. He grabbed her under the arms and swung her in a circle. Setting her on her feet he took her hand and raced out into the morning sun, dragging a laughing Kagome along behind him to where their friends were waiting.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Happy weekend everyone! I know... I know... short chapter. Enjoy! R&R as you like!


	13. Chapter 13

Miroku, Sango and Kaede were sitting under a large tree watching Shippo play 'keep his tail away' from the twins. When they'd arrived at the door to their friends home the sight within had caused Sango and Kaede to gasp in surprise but Miroku, who had seen a similar act between the pair previously, was more contemplative then surprised. The young miko was really something. She was making a fine mate to his friend. He knew that the past years without her had been exceptionally hard on the hanyou and he had been very lonely with her locked on the other side of the well. Miroku, for all his understanding of his friend, still couldn't hold a candle to knowing the inner workings of the dog demon like Kagome could. He watched his children running after the little fox, a small but lecherous grin on his face, and wonder how long it would take for his friends to add their own pups to the mix.

Sango and Kaede were quietly discussing what had just happened. "Are you sure I shouldn't go see if she's ok Kaede-sama? What if he loses control and hurts her?" Sango didn't really understand the powerful bonds and instincts at work in the pair. Miroku had told her about the Koga episode and Shippo had said that he remembered his father doing the same with his mother but still…they'd only been mates for two days! Surely these _feelings_, fore lack of a better word, didn't develop so fast.

"Ye don't understand Sango. These two have danced around each other for years. Even when Kagome was young she knew how to handle him when he got like this. Ye don't know it but I've known for a long time she was his true mate. Stubborn boy couldn't see past Naraku and perhaps it was for the best. If they'd mated and she'd been pulled back into her own time… well it may have driven him mad." Kaede remembered well the day she'd observed InuYasha producing the mate call. Why the fool couldn't see what was in front of him then… she shook her head in disappointment.

"Ah yes Lady Kaede is correct dearest Sango. We may not understand everything but Kagome has him well in hand or she would not have asked us to leave them." Miroku smiled at his wife who was still watching the house with concerned eyes. Shippo ran up to her, jumping up to sit on her knee.

"Yah Sango they're ok. InuYasha has just gone full protector mode. It happens with all demons but Inu's are the worst! Their protective instincts go into overdrive and they will act first and talk second. Kagome's great at keeping InuYasha level headed and is probably the only person he won't hurt ever. Even if he went full demon he'd know her. Especially since they did the full bonding." Shippo tried to reassure his friend but his words caused Kaede's eyes to widen and she inhaled sharply.

"Shippo? What do you mean a full bonding?" Miroku hadn't heard of such a thing before. Being a hentai at heart he knew of mate marks and what they could do, but a full bonding was new. _'Come to think of it Kagome said something to Koga about being fully bonded.'_ The shock that had registered on the wolf demon's face should have been his first clue that something was different about his friend's bond but at the time he had been more concerned with InuYasha's state of mind.

Before Shippo could reply Kaede spoke up, "It is rare indeed!" she said with wonder. "In most mating's only the female bares a mate mark. Males mark them for various reasons, to show possession of the female, to create a link to them in case of trouble, and for pleasure during mating, but rarely does the female return the bite. For if one of a fully bonded pair should die before the female bares young, both shall die." Kaede knew the pair loved each other very deeply to commit to such a bond.

The foursome were contemplating these revelations when a rarely heard sound reached them. It was InuYasha laughing a full belly laugh. The two young lovers were racing out of the house, hanyou pulling his miko behind him, both radiating happiness.

InuYasha skidded to a stop a few feet from where everyone was seated. "Uh yeah… sorry… about… that." He waved a hand towards the house in way of explaining his impromptu apology. Kagome just squeeze his hand, smiling at him kindly in approval. He blushed a little at her open praise but he was much too happy to be embarrassed for long. Releasing her hand he moved his body between Kagome and Miroku's subconsciously, tucking her against his opposite side. Rolling her eyes, Kagome grinned at Sango and Kaede.

Stepping out from under his arm Kagome helped first the old miko then her heart sister to their feet. "Why don't we go make some tea while Miroku helps InuYasha figure out where to put our garden? We're going to need one planted very soon if I want to try my hand with vegetables and herbs." She gave her mate a pointed look that said '_stop it before I sit you'_ and returned to the house with the women. Little Ichiro had woken from his nap and was fussing for a feeding anyway.

Miroku had stood when the women did and slapping his friend on the back said "Well my friend I see your mate can still give you that look that says she'll sit you if you don't do what she asks. Ha ha!" a sly grin crossed his face "I see you're in a much improved mood. We definitely didn't hear a big crash… so… how did she make you laugh like that eh?"

"Feh! You lecher!" InuYasha swiped half-heartedly at the monk before breaking into a smirk. "We discovered she's getting her youkai abilities and the newest one was… wow."

Miroku looked at him in confusion. "Let's walk and talk so we can look busy to the women. Why would Kagome be getting youkai abilities? Does it have something to do with the full bonding? Oh and can I see your mark…unless its somewhere even I don't want to look." The monk laughed.

InuYasha should have known that Shippo, who'd scampered off into the house with the twins hoping for a snack, would have been able to smell the double bonding. "Kit couldn't keep his yap shut huh?" he grumbled, tucking his hands in his haori sleeves. "Yah, we double bonded. Yah it's to do with the exchange and only if you keep your trap shut about the mark to everyone except Sango. And _she's_ only included cause I know you'll tell her anyway." Walking around the corner of the house away from any windows he pulled his hand out of his sleeve and tugged the collars of his shirts away from his neck and shoulder so Miroku could see the bow and arrow mark with the kanji of Kagome's name.

Stepping closer Miroku knew this would be the one time he got a good look. He took careful note so he could draw it for Sango later. "It's quite lovely really. Why does it say Kagome's name?" he wasn't really familiar with how they appeared and this was the first one he'd seen in the flesh.

Tucking his shirts back together InuYasha gave an edit version of mate marks and the marking process to his friend knowing he'd pester the hell out of him for answers if he didn't. "Kagome's is a Red Crescent moon and the kanji says both 'my beloved' and 'mine'." InuYasha snickered for she still hadn't discovered that little bit of knowledge yet. "She'll get stronger, faster, better senses all around, with the exchange of power during the bite. Plus she'll have my life length and that of our pups. Today she found out her saliva can heal just like mine does." His chest puffed out with pride over his mate, he gave Miroku a smug grin.

"Whoa! Wait! You mean to tell me you can heal by _licking_ people? How come I didn't know about this when we were fighting together? Could have saved time with the bandages." Miroku was a little perturbed at the thought of all the injuries he could have had healed that much faster.

Punching the monk in the head InuYasha sneered "Baka! I ain't about to lick nobody who ain't my mate. Feh!" '_Besides_,' he thought _'I licked Kagome plenty just nobody knew_.' He snickered mentally.

"I saw that look InuYasha. You hentai! How many times did you 'treat' Kagome when she was unconscious?" He leered at the half demon and seeing him turn the same colour as his fire rat laughed long and loud. All of a sudden a cry of "InuYasha SIT!" could be heard from inside the house and the half-demon ate dirt.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome, meanwhile, was undergoing a similar interrogation by the women. As she ladled water into her tea kettle and proceeded to the fire pit to place it under the tripod she could feel Sango and Kaede's eyes on her, could practically smell their conflicting emotions. Sighing heavily she felt her shoulders slump "Just ask already." She wasn't sure how her friends were going to react to all the changes happening around them, but in some ways she was a little angry too. Who were they to judge her and her mate? Squaring her shoulders she decided to stop acting like a meek human and become the Inu mate she was. Turning to them she raised her chin proudly.

"Kagome child," Kaede started softly, smiling at the young woman before her, "Ye still amaze me. What ye have done for InuYasha is beautiful and though this old woman may not yet understand everything that is happening to ye two, I for one am very happy ye are here together."

"Really? I thought…" the girl looked at the old miko in confusion. She looked to Sango sitting peacefully by the fire.

"Kagome! Did you really think we'd not want to be friends with you anymore? After everything we've been through with you and InuYasha how could you think this was going to be any different?" Sango gave her a sad smile, hurt at her friend's lack of trust.

Kagome ran across the space and threw herself around Sango. "I'm so sorry!" she cried a tear tracking down her cheek. "All this is so new and InuYasha's reactions are all over the place and I wasn't sure how you guys would react to how different he and I are becoming. I was scared you'd be afraid of… well… everything." She blurted out her fears while squeezing Sango tight. Leaning back she smiled at the women and Shippo before clapping her hands together and saying "Ok so what do you want to know first, within reason of course. We're not Miroku after all." She giggled at her own joke.

A little shyly Shippo asked. "Gome, can I see your mark? I only ever got to see mamas and I don't want to ask InuYasha."

Pulling her garments away from her neck she showed the beautiful Red Crescent moon. Shippo hopped up on her shoulder to get a better look while Sango and Kaede crowded close. "Wow 'Gome that's really pretty! But what's the kanji say?" Shippo was still young enough that not all kanji was readable and this was quite squiggly and in an older style.

Sango's eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth to smother her giggles. "Ah Kagome… did InuYasha tell you what this said or have you seen it yet?"

"Well no… but it's not the easiest spot to look at without a mirror, he did say it said 'my beloved'. Why? What did that half demon do?" Kagome was having a weird sinking suspicion that her mate had failed to tell her the truth. "Sango you'd better tell me right now!" Her ire at her mate was growing.

Snickering a little, Sango couldn't help it especially as Kaede was out right laughing, "Um… it does say 'my beloved' but the larger more prominent kanji… it says 'Mine'."

Kagome inhaled sharply thru her nose, mouth dropping open, she stared at both women as they nodded and laughed. Taking a deep breath she leaned her head back and hollered "InuYasha SIT!" She was fuming having to learn about her mark this way. The women around her were practically rolling on the ground with their laughter. Quick feet were heard on the porch before a very irate hanyou ran through the door followed by a snickering monk.

"What the hell was that for Kagome?" Hands on his hips he glared at her.

"You…you…you…oooh! You _dog_ you!" Standing from her place beside the fire. "You marked me with _MINE_?" She stomped towards her mate. "Mine InuYasha? Really? _MINE_? I am not a possession for you to own!" Poking him hard in the chest she watched his eyes widen in surprised understanding.

"Uh… well…I" He realized he was stuttering. She was so angry he could feel the waves coming off of her, her scent sharp in his nose. He didn't know what to do, he could smell the angry tears rising behind her eyes right before they cascaded down her cheeks. Her breathing was starting to hitch, her distress was scraping at his instincts. Giving in to his need to comfort his mate he thought '_screw pride'_ and went with what his demon was demanding he do.

Reaching out he dragged her tightly against him, not giving in when she struggled, he wrapped her up and rumbled hard and loud against her. She almost instantly quieted, unable to resist his purr but still cried a little. He purred against her harder, more instant in his desire to calm her down, when she went limp against him and wrapped her arms around his waist he released her and tilted her chin up. Aware of their audience but choosing to ignore them he spoke only to his mate.

"Kagome, my koibito, you are more than just my beloved, more than just beautiful. To me, you are my everything. Everything that is good and right in my life is cause of you and that makes you mine. The one thing in my life that I can truly say is only for me_._ It has nothing to do with owning you wench. If anything, you own me." He tapped the kotodama resting on his chest. Her eyes had filled and overflowed again but he knew these were no longer angry tears. Smiling at his mate he tipped her chin up a bit more before placing a sweet kiss on her mouth. He pressed his cheek against hers, "Besides you have a double kanji. That's very rare so you are both 'my beloved' and 'mine'. Are we good now?" he whispered so only she could hear. She nodded and nipped his chin in a small apology for the sit. Leaning in he gave her cheek a lick in his own apology before wiping the tears from her face. "Keh. Come on monk we've got a garden to plan." Letting her go he grabbed Miroku and went back outside.

Kagome watched her mate pull the protesting monk out the door before turning back to the women. Kaede had a wide smile on her face, happy to see the care the hanyou showed her. Sango was staring at her with a sappy smile and gave a soft sigh. "Kagome that was… just… oh wow." Kagome blushed a little, embarrassed at their public display and her outburst.

"But can I just ask… did he… purr… for you?" Sango covered her mouth and giggled a little, eyes bright and sparkling. She pulled snacks out of her carry basket for the children. They had been very patient, waiting for the adults to finish talking, seeming to sense the seriousness of the situation.

"Ei, he did do that for ye!" Kaede laughed and clapped her hands.

Kagome walked back over to the women, pulling the kettle off the fire and filled her prepared tea pot. Sitting down she waited for the tea to steep. "It's a mate thing. He does it when I get really upset and it helps to calm me down. Or when he's really content he'll do it out of happiness." She smiled at the explanation, remembering his confession from the other night. "He said that he'd done it once when I was sick while we hunted Naraku."

"Ye where very sick." Kaede remembered it well. She chuckled "Ye should have seen the glare he gave me when I walked in on you two. Him a rumbling away and ye all tucked up against him with a grip on his haori." Her eyes sparkled at the memory. "The baka should have known then just what ye where to him."

Dropping her gaze Kagome smiled and served the tea. He hadn't told her that Kaede had walked in on them. He must have been so embarrassed but he still didn't put her down. It surprised her a little about how much he cared, even when he wouldn't show it back then. "Kaede-sama how much do you know about youkai mating?"

"Oh a bit Kagome child why?" sipping her tea she watched the blushing girl.

"Um well… something kinda strange happened when we… um… you know… we uh consummated our… union the first time." Feeling as red in the face as the fire rat haori she stumbled out her words. Sipping her tea she wished she could simply sink into the floor. Luckily, Shippo and the children had taken their snack outside and were playing quietly on the porch so only the two women were present for this conversation.

Watching Kagome over the edge of her own tea, Kaede wondered where this was going. "I have some knowledge of these things Kagome child. Ask your question."

Gathering her courage the young miko looked into the gaze of the old miko. "You probably know that there's an exchange of power to bind the marks." Kaede gave a small nod. "Well… our powers… they did something… strange. They kinda…um…danced together. When we looked up we were surrounded in an aura of our blended powers, the pink of my reiki and his red youkai had melded together and turned this rose colour. I don't think that was supposed to happen though." She shook her head and drank from her cup again.

Kaede was concerned. She did not have enough knowledge to reassure the woman across from her, watching the worry of the unknown chase across the young ones face. "Kagome… I think ye may need to ask the old flea youkai Myoga in this case. I haven't any idea what occurred with your powers." Sad she couldn't help answer the girl she changed the subject. "Kagome have ye thought about what ye'd like to do now that your back." The old woman was hoping that her apprentice might be willing to return.

"Well InuYasha and I talked and I'd really like to continue to learn the healing arts from you Kaede-sama if you'll still train me? But… please understand I will be InuYasha's mate first and eventually mother to our pups and nothing will separate us, so if the village isn't willing to accept me as his wife I will walk away from the training before leaving him." She was nervous but deadly serious in her intentions. She wanted to learn everything she could from Kaede but her mate came first.

Kaede and Sango both chuckled. "Imouto* you haven't been back long enough to see but InuYasha is second only to the village headman here. It is only outside this village that people see him as an 'evil' youkai and that's only until Miroku gives them a tap with his staff. Here he is their protector and most of the people have great respect for him and your 'marriage' has only increased his greatness. The people here love and respect you both. It's kind of sickening actually." Sango teased her gently while Kaede nodded her agreement. Kagome heaved a huge sigh of relief.

As small shadow appeared at the door as Shippo greeted Rin. Bowing to the women Rin explained that an injury had occurred to one of the field workers and Kaede-sama was needed at her home. Taking her leave, Kaede and Rin left to go back to the village, telling Kagome that she would speak with her later about resuming her training.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: *Imouto is little sister in Japanese. So much to write and so little time! Lots more to come yet. Enjoy! R&R as you will!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sadly it is snowing here... yes that's right it's September 8th and I had to _shovel_ snow! Mother Nature has a sick sense of humor. Enjoy!

0000000000000000000

"Well enough of this serious stuff. Sango do you want to see the kimono I was telling you about?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Does that mean InuYasha has agreed to the wedding?" Sango's eyes where bright with her excitement and at Kagome's satisfied smirk she gave a big squeal. Little Ichiro was left to sleep on his blanket while Kagome lead her down to the room she shared with her mate. As she approached the door she asked Sango "When the house was built did InuYasha give you guys a tour?"

"Every room except this one! I can't tell you how excited I am to finally see it. He was very secretive about what he was doing in here. We did see the drawings for the 'bed' but I haven't seen it in person." Sango was practically bouncing in her curiosity. She thought the whole thing had been terribly romantic.

Opening the door wide Kagome stepped back so her friend could enter first. Sango was speechless. It was a space out of a dream! The wall was open to the outside forest, the firs on the floors like clouds in their softness, and the bed was beyond even what she'd imagined! "Good Kami Kagome! This is just… wow… no wonder you look at him the way you do. Is this what it was like in your era?" The room was so different from anything she knew it was like stepping into the future. Glancing at her friend for permission she went and ran her hand down the carved post of the bed.

"It's similar but still different." Kagome watched her friend and wondered if that's what she had looked like when she had first seen it. "He always says he's bad at expressing how he feels but I walked into this room and…" She gave a shrug and blushed as the memories washed over her. Moving to her wardrobe she pulled out the box with the white kimono. Walking over to Sango she place the box on her bed.

Reaching out, Sango hugged her friend hard. "Kagome I am so very happy for you! I must admit I was a little concerned after the incident with Koga. After all, I only had Miroku's version of things, but after seeing you two today and now this…" She waved her hand to indicate the room, "He loves you so very much!" Sango felt a tear run down her cheek and watched the twin run down Kagome's. Laughing and crying they held each other until a soft thud had them both turning towards the open wall.

"Everything ok in here?" Having smelt the salt of tears InuYasha had jumped up to their room to check that his mate was ok. The two women just smiled and laughed a watery laugh. With a twitch of his ear he said, "Babies starting to fuss Sango." He went to Kagome and taking her hand, pulling her away from her friend. Frowning at Sango who was looking at him weird he finally asked "What?"

Laughing at his suspicion Sango patted the hanyou's forearm, "InuYasha… well done." Was all she said, rising on her toes she planted a smacking kiss to his cheek. Giving him a wicked grin she ran to check on her son.

"What the hell she mean by that?" InuYasha grumble as he watched the taijiya's retreating back, face red after her show of affection. Glancing down at his mate's amused expression, she just smiled and shook her head. "Feh. Whatever." He tucked his hands in his sleeves. "What ya two doing in here anyways?"

"I wanted to show her the Kimono I will use for our wedding. And she really wanted to see this room. I didn't know you hadn't shown the others. It's ok that I brought her in here isn't it?" She asked him, concerned she might have done something wrong. When he only shook his head and smiled at her she reached up and rubbed one of his soft silky ears.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her into his chest. "Keh, I only wanted you to see it first. Just don't parade the whole village through here ok." Hearing footsteps in the hall his unoccupied ear turned towards the sound. Sango was returning with the baby and Miroku was following her down the hallway. Dropping his arms he pulled his ear away before tucking his hands back into his sleeves.

Kagome had heard the footsteps as well and smiled gently at him before turning back to open the box on her bed. Pulling the beautiful white Kimono out of the box she laid it out over the firs. "This is the one you want to wear?" He asked her cocking his head to the side. The white was lovely but he'd actually hoped she'd wear the red one.

Nodding as she smoothed the silk Kagome replied "Well white is the traditional colour, even in the future most brides wear a white dress to be married in." Though if she was being honest with herself she'd prefer to wear the red one.

Cocking his head at his mate he lifted his nose to the air. '_Why is she unhappy?_' he wondered. "Kagome… what's wrong?" He reached out and stroked a hand down her back.

She should have known she wouldn't be able to hide this from him. "You and your damn nose." She grumbled a little. Sighing she turned to her mate. "White's traditional but…" she shrugged and wouldn't meet his eyes.

Having reached the doorway Sango and Miroku watched the pair.

InuYasha watched Kagome avoid looking at him and tried to puzzle out what she was saying. Taking her chin in his hand he tilted her head up so he could read her eyes. She wasn't sure what exactly he saw in them but he smiled an understanding smile and walked over to the wardrobe. Pulling open drawers and lifting lids on boxes he found what he was looking for. Returning to his mate's side he set the box down before carefully refolding the white kimono and returning it to its packaging. Tapping the lid on the other box he smiled at Kagome "Wear this one koi. It's what I want." With that he left, once more dragging a protesting monk along behind him.

Kagome watched him leave wondering just what he was up to. Sango and little Ichiro joined her beside the bed both staring down at the box. "Well, are you going to open it?" Sango asked her friend as she laid the baby down. Lifting the lid off the box Kagome folded back the tissue paper only to see the deep red fabric of the Inu kimono.

Laughing she thought '_I should have known he'd want me in the red one too_.' She lifted the red kimono and laid it out so Sango could see the intricate patterns of the running Inu-youkai. "Oh Kagome! It's so pretty!" Sango reached out to touch one of the dogs, almost expecting it to be furry, the painting's so incredibly well done. "It's perfect and so much more appropriate than the white. This one is just so you and InuYasha."

"It's exactly right." Smiling at her own foolishness in trying to be 'traditional' when all she should have been think about was their happiness. "It still surprises me how well he knows me and what I'm thinking." Shaking her head she folded the kimono away. "Let's go put some lunch together. I need your help in getting a market day list together and with planning this wedding." Picking up little Ichiro she snuggled with the baby as they went back to the common room.

InuYasha and Miroku had finally decided on a space for the garden and were sitting under a tree near the wood pile enjoying the nice day. Shippo had convinced the girls to play hide and seek with him in the yard. He would use fox magic to hide in plain sight and see if they could find him. It was entertaining to watch, for the men at least. "InuYasha.'' Miroku began hesitantly, "The place you have created for Kagome is incredible. The love you show her is… I have no words. Well done my friend! I have never seen her happier." Smiling a genuine smile Miroku patted his friends shoulder.

"Feh!" The hanyou replied a hint of red in his cheeks. "Don't go getting all mushy on me monk. It ain't no big deal." Privately he was relieved to hear affirmation of being a good mate, especially after everything the other night. Kagome's approval was all he truly needed but… he was new to all these 'feelings' and was unsure of himself still. "As long as she's happy… nothing else matters." The quiet words were not lost on Miroku.

"Say InuYasha? What was with the neck licking thing Kagome did? I swear it was like a switch went off in your brain or something. One minute you're going to kill Koga and the next you two were all over each other. And does that work for humans because if it does I need to teach it to Sango." Miroku gave his reddening friend a once over before laughing.

Pushing aside his embarrassment, InuYasha chuckled. "It's a mate instinct thing. I taught it to her just in case something like that ever happened to snap me out of the blood lust. Not sure if it would work with Sango though, she doesn't seem the type to enjoy a submissive gesture." He snickered as the monk blushed. Suddenly he slapped at his neck. Pulling his hand away a flattened flea floated down into his palm.

"My Lord InuYasha, it is good to taste you again." Moaned the old flea before popping back into shape.

"Myoga you old flea. What are you doing here?" InuYasha proceeded to squish him a few times between thumb and forefinger for good measure.

"I heard… the Lady…Kagome…had returned." He got out between squishes. "And from the taste of you I see congratulations are in order. Well done on your bonding milord." Myoga was happy for the half-demon and hoped he would finally have a life filled with joy instead of so much sorrow. "Tell me master… was the bonding… well… normal?"

"Keh, what business is it of yours you old lecher?" InuYasha scowled down at him in disapproval.

"Well you see master there is a change in your blood and… hmmm… maybe we should speak with the Lady Kagome as well." Myoga wasn't worried only surprised and wanted confirmation from the little miko before voicing what he was almost sure of. Riding on InuYasha's shoulder they returned to the house followed closely by Miroku.

"Kagome, Myoga's here and he wants to talk to you." InuYasha wasn't sure what was up but Myoga was being secretive and that wasn't always a good thing.

Kagome was stirring a pot of fish soup and another of rice. With Sango's recipe help she thought it would be quite good. "Good timing! Lunch is almost ready. Why don't you have a seat and we can talk before calling the kids in to eat." She smiled kindly at the old flea before sitting beside her mate. "It's nice to see you again Myoga."

Hopping up on her hand Myoga replied "And you Lady Kagome! I had rather hoped you would make it back to Lord InuYasha one day. I am glad that day has finally come." The miko blushed rather prettily at his words before inquiring what he need to speak to her about. "My lady I would inquire whether you and my lord had a, how shall I put this, normal mating? Did anything…um… strange occur?"

"Hey! Just what are you trying to say you old windbag!" InuYasha hollered before swiping at the flea.

"InuYasha stop!" Kagome huffed at his temper. "We both know something… different happened so just cut it out and tell him!" Honestly his temper was so short sometimes. She shook her head in reprimand at her mate.

'_Well at least she didn't sit me again_' he thought with a sigh. "Feh! Fine!" he harrumphed. "We did the full bonding and when our powers rose they blended to become a mix of both colours. Happy know you old letch?" The whole freaking thing was supposed to be private and now everyone and there, well, flea was asking him intimate questions about him and his mate. Crossing his arms he tucked his hands in his sleeves and avoided looking at anyone.

"Lady Kagome! Is this true? You chose to mark my lord as well and your power blended with his?" Myoga was getting more excited and had started to bounce a little in anticipation of her answer.

Brows scrunched in confusion Kagome nodded. "Yes that's right. It was like my reiki rose to dance with his youkai but it didn't purify him at all. When it was over the colours had changed from pink and red to be a blend of both. I've already asked Kaede-sama if she knew what had happened but she didn't understand it either." She hoped the flea could give them some answers.

"Have you tried to call on your powers since then?" Myoga asked and when she answered no he asked her to do so now before backing away. Kagome called on her power and it surrounded her in a blaze, very bright and strong but no longer the pink she was used to. It was now the rose of their blended powers. "Excellent! Now touch Lord InuYasha."

Kagome gasped and recoiled from the words. "But… NO…I'd hurt him!" She couldn't believe what the youkai had suggested. Her power flared and died around her.

00000000000000000

A/N: Another shorter chapter but I won't leave you waiting too long! R&R as you like!


	15. Chapter 15

Myoga looked at InuYasha who was watching him. "Trust me my Lady. Just reach out to him. My lord will feel it long before damage can be done should your powers be a danger to him." He could see the hanyou's mind working at an answer and when Myoga only nodded at him the understanding dawned.

"Kagome, do it." He didn't know quite what the flea was getting at but he had a hunch.

"What?! Not you too…" Kagome turned angry, upset eyes on her mate.

Taking her hand he said only "Do you trust me?" Without hesitation she nodded. "Then do it!" he barked at her before dropping her hand.

Kagome didn't appreciate his tone. He may be her mate but he wasn't her boss! But she did trust him to know what he was doing so reluctantly she complied. Feeling her power flair up she let it gather in the hand he dropped before reaching it towards his shoulder. He never moved just kept staring at her as his smirk started to spread.

As she got closer to touching him she began to shake, scared she'd hurt him she went to pull away. With the speed of his youkai reflexes he snatched her hand in his and was instantly surrounded in her aura. Kagome shrieked and tried to make him let go before she heard him snicker, then chuckle, then full out laugh! She realized he was glowing with her power but… nothing was happening! He was perfectly safe within the blended aura. Mouth falling open in shock she let her powers dissipate while gaping at Myoga who was laughing along with his master. "What the hell Myoga!?" She yelled at the flea.

"All in good time Lady all in good time. Now, I must ask if I can taste your blood. I have tried Lord InuYasha's and I have a hunch but need to sample yours to be sure." Holding out her hand she granted him permission. A sudden snarl from beside her made her look at her mate.

Lip curled back he gave the flea a glare and a second snarl that translated as '_hell no'_ in Inu! "Seriously!" Kagome could have smacked him. "You'll let me try to purify you on his word but he can't take a sip of my blood? Come on InuYasha!" Fuming she held her hand back out to the flea who was ignoring her and looking at the dog demon.

Bowing low before the angry Inu-hanyou the flea quietly asked permission once more but this time to the pack alpha before him. He saw now that his Lord's instincts had full emerged and that he needed to tread carefully when approaching his chosen mate. Seeing the deference showed him by the flea he relented and gave a shallow nod of approval but still growled a low warning to make it quick. Turning back to Kagome he bowed low again before taking a small sip from the tip of her finger, allowing the blood to roll around his mouth. Swallowing he allowed his excitement to flow on the air around him before turning back to the young couple.

Sango and Miroku had been watching all of this occur like some strange stage play. It was fascinating to watch, a look passing between the two, they hadn't had this much excitement in years!

"My Lord InuYasha and my Lady Kagome! In all my long years I have never been privileged to be in the presence of two such as you. I have heard stories and legends have been passed down but the last time a pair bounding like this occurred it was many hundreds of years ago, between a dragon pair I believe." Caught up in the memory he stopped talking.

Kagome started to fidget wondering what was coming and InuYasha's patience had finally run out. "Out with already!" he hollered at the old flea, startling him badly enough to make him jump.

"Ei! Yes, yes sorry. What was I saying? Oh yes! You share a unique bond. Something even more sacred and rare then the full pair bond you've already created. I speak of a soul bond! So rare that it has only happened a handful of times to my knowledge." He was practically vibrating in his excitement.

"Keh, what the hell you talking about… a soul bond? Never heard of it." He was glaring at the flea trying not to show his own concern, waves of anxiety where starting to roll of Kagome and they were scraping at his already tightly strung control.

"A soul bond is the deepest bond a mated pair can ever achieve. It only happens with a perfect pairing. Your bond will be closer, your powers will grow and complement each other, strengthen each other. Kagome will eventually be able to use youkai based attacks similar to InuYasha's. You will eventually be able to read each-others emotions without the use of scent and will know where the other is at all times. Your life spans will be extended even longer, closer to that of a full youkai, and your children will be… well… unbelievably blessed, strong and powerful. Frankly, the bonding is so rare most thought it a myth. I'm not completely sure of everything that will happen but I am truly excited to see what the future will hold for the two of you. The kami have blessed you both beyond measure!" Bowing low Myoga tried to show with his deference how honored he was to be in their presence.

Miroku had been intrigued up to the point Myoga had said 'soul bonded' at which point his mouth had fallen open. He too had heard the stories of soul bonded pairs. So rare and precious that many youkai viewed the pairings as blessed by the Kami. But evil youkai would try to kill the pair to absorb their powers. "May Buddha's blessing be ever upon you two." Miroku stood and bowed to his friends. "Sango I'm going to bring the children in for lunch." Miroku left to ponder the things he had learned. Sango watched the abrupt departure of her husband, left to wonder what he was up too.

InuYasha sat stunned at Myoga's revelation. A blessed union? A soul bonding? He turned to look at Kagome. He was sure his own expression mirrored hers. "Wow… you really are perfect for me!" He tugged his mate into his lap and gave her a smacking kiss to the lips. She laughed at his antics before returning his hug.

Miroku returned with the children in tow and they proceeded to eat lunch. Laughing and joking together just like old times. As the friends enjoyed each-others company Miroku couldn't help but feel concern for the future of his young friends. He wasn't _afraid_ really, after all InuYasha had been protecting Kagome for years and would never let anything happen to her if he could avoid it, but still…he was going to have to tell his partner about his concerns. Seeing as how InuYasha kept sending him odd looks now and again he knew his friend could sense something was off with him.

After lunch was over, the twins were ready for a nap, Kagome lead them to a spare room and helped Sango settle them down by finishing her story from yesterday. The men decided to take a walk down to the village to check on things there while the women continued their planning. Shippo, no longer needed to watch the girls and not wanting to be involved in all this girly talk, ran ahead of the men hoping to find some of the older children he could play with.

0000000000000000000000000

A/N: Wow! Thanks to everyone for your kind encouragement! And for those who are asking I'm usually 8-10 chapters ahead of what I'm posting so there is LOTS more to come! R&R as you like!


	16. Chapter 16

InuYasha was starting to get annoyed. Miroku was driving him nuts with all the sideways glances and stilted conversation. Fed up he reached out and wacked the bozou in the back of the head. "Out with it monk! You're pissing me off!" In his head InuYasha was concerned that Myoga's revelations had somehow changed how the monk thought of him. Worried for Kagome's sake that their friends would want to distance themselves now because he'd made life that much more difficult with their unique bonding. Not that he was upset about the soul bonding, in fact he was feeling quite smug in how perfect Kagome had turned out to be. He'd believed her to be his true mate for many years but this, well, he felt extremely impressed with himself to say the least. Shifting his attention back to his partner and friend he almost snarled as the monk's anxiety rolled off him.

Sighing heavily and rubbing his head Miroku glared at InuYasha. It had been a while since the hanyou had smacked him around and it had happened twice in one day. Watching his friend he noticed the subtle signs of insecurity he was showing and trying hard not to. Most people wouldn't have noticed but he saw the subtle shifting, the flicking of the ear, and how tightly he crossed his arms. Miroku realized his own inability to say what he needed to, had caused his friend to think that he was going to be rejected again. Having lived a life filled with nothing but rejection and betrayal, it was what the inu-hanyou was used to.

Knowing he need to fix this the monk spoke "InuYasha, you and Kagome will always be more like family then friends to us. I am not now, nor will I ever, stop being your friend." Smiling as he watched small white ears perk back up even though their owner only keh'd and looked away, he was relieved to see his friends stiff muscles relax a bit. "However, Myoga didn't tell you everything." He didn't want to burden him this early in his relationship with Kagome but knew it had to happen, better an early warning then one too late. "Soul bonding's are rare enough to be almost mythological. The growing power you and Kagome will come to possess will draw all manner of youkai to you. Evil youkai believe by killing a pair like yourselves they can absorb the powers you both will come to wield. That's why you'll both need to be cautious about who knows about you two. At least for a few years until Kagome manifest her full strength." Shaking his head sadly at having to bring a new fear into their lives he patted his friends shoulder.

Mulling over the monks words he could see why he had been anxious. A new danger was going to hang over them. They would probably draw evil to them if word got out about this. Once more he'd put Kagome in danger and he hadn't even known he was doing it. "Well fuck." It was all he could think to say. "I guess I don't gotta ask you guys to keep this quite right?" The monk shook his head. "Well it was almost too good to be true, ain't surprised there's a catch." Sighing rather dramatically he scrubbed his hands over his face. "I'll tell Kagome tonight but for now she's happy planning things with Sango. Besides this ain't nobody's business but ours and hopefully Myoga will be able to keep his yap shut." He was going to have to find the flea and make sure he did.

"Well you know you always have myself and Sango to count on. Kagome's like a sister to Sango. She'd never let anyone hurt her any more then you or I would. But InuYasha? I think it is time you took a serious hand in training your mate. She will need to be able to protect herself as some point in the future." Holding up his hands to stave off the half demon's protests he continued, "Even if it's only long enough to keep someone at bay until you arrive. Should you have children… sorry pups, we both know she will be fierce in their defense and she had better know what she's doing." He stabbed the end of his staff down, causing the rings to jangle and leave an impression in the dirt, trying to thrust home his point. InuYasha was way to overconfident. He had reason to be confident about his own skills and Kagome was a skilled miko in her own right but this was not the time to let foolish pride blind him to any and all possibilities.

InuYasha felt his lip pull back in a mock snarl. He hated to admit it but he knew the monk was right. There had been too many close calls with Kagome's life in the past. He couldn't risk her getting injured or, Kami forbid, killed because he was too stubborn to see past his own pride. Nodding his head, he continued down to the village with Miroku, pondering what plans needed to be put in motion. A trip to see old Totosia might be in order. His mate was going to need proper weapons and he knew the old weapon's smith would know what would be best suited to her besides the Mount Azusa bow she already wielded.

A sudden shift in the wind brought a scent to him that had his head cocking and ears swiveling. "Miroku, you're own your own from here." A powerful youkai was moving through the valley heading towards the village. "I have something I have to see to. Will you find Shippo and tell him not to open his yap about the soul bonding?"

Having felt the presence as well Miroku nodded but asked "Should I come with you to deal with this?"

"Feh. It's the bastard." Having already decided to speak with his half-brother about Kagome's desire to have him at their wedding he figured there was no point in dragging out the waiting. Bounding away into the forest he took to the trees in order to be able to wait in an open clearing that his half-brother's path would cross, making sure his scent would carry so there would be no surprise, he didn't have to wait long.

He watched as his brother stepped out of the trees and approached with the same slow measured grace as always, leaving Jaken at the tree line to wait. Knowing him as well as he did he could see the subtle shifts in body language that related his wariness at this unplanned approach. Stepping away from the tree he was leaning against he moved smoothly and without hesitation to meet Sesshomaru half way. Bowing slightly he greeted him with more respect than the hanyou had ever been willing to give before. "Greetings Sesshomaru. Off to see Rin-chan?" He inquired politely.

Sesshomaru had watched as the half breed crossed the clearing. He moved with unhurried steps, feigning a nonchalance that his subtle body language was betraying, showing his nerves in small ways. Already suspicious of his half-brother's actions he took a small breath trying to scent his intentions. An eyebrow rising the only indication of his surprise. "I see your female has returned and you've mated her finally. Get to your point half-breed, what do you want with this Sesshomaru?" The fact that his half-brother had chosen to be civil and had shown some slight respect had intrigued him enough to hear him out… before choosing to rip out his throat or not.

"Yah she's back and we're mates. She's also human and wants to have a human ceremony." Stupid Sesshomaru always scraped at his temper with that third person shit he did. It made him want to snarl in annoyance but he would do this for Kagome. He took a moment to calm his temper.

Sesshomaru knew just what buttons to push on his half-brother and smirked internally as he watched him struggle to stay calm. It brought him a modicum of pleasure to scrape at the half-breed now that he had no desire to kill him anymore. Not that he would ever reveal that his intentions had changed. The final battle with Naraku and the way InuYasha had leapt into the meido after his mate had changed his impression of his brother. He wasn't a terrible warrior and he did honorably show the blood of Inu no Taisho when the time was upon them, having the ability to help the young miko finally destroy Naraku and the Shikon no Tama. "Why should this Sesshomaru care for human tradition and ceremony?" He questioned, voice laced in contempt, purposely riling his brother.

'_I will have patience, I will not kill my brother, I can do this for Kagome'_. "My mate would like you to be present for the celebration." He managed to get out without too much snarl behind the request. His hand was itching to reach for Tetsusagia. He watched as Sesshomaru went perfectly still.

'_What the hell?_' Sesshomaru felt his body stiffen and was sure if he'd been a lesser demon the shock of this request would have shown clearly on his face. As it was he felt his eyes widen slightly in his surprise. _**'**__What would ever possess the woman to want me there?_' Looking at the now crossed arms and angry yet embarrassed expression on his brother's face he asked the question he most wanted answered. "Why? Why would she want me there?" It made no sense to him at all.

Uncrossing his arms, InuYasha scrubbed a hand down his face. "She thinks that since you're the only 'family' I have that we should at least try to be civil with each other. Especially now that she's going to be more involved with Kaede, and through her, Rin. And she's invited Rin to the wedding." Sighing he let himself relax a little. "Look bastard… she left everything behind to come here. She had family she'll probably never see again." Although if Myoga was right and their bonding allowed them a longer life… he put the thought away and refocused on the situation before him. Looking his brother in the eyes he continued, "She left a brother behind. He was really important to her. The relationship they shared… I can't describe it. I told her I'd ask you to come and so I have. If you want to come then stop at the house after you've seen Rin and we'll have a date for ya." Nodding to his brother he turned to leave but stopped when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. "What?" He didn't shrug the hand away but tensed waiting for an attack.

Not quite sure why he'd felt compelled to stop his half-brother he let his hand fall away. "Tell your mate I thank her for her invitation and will consider her request." '_But what about you brother? Do you want me anywhere near your home?_' Not sure why the answer was so important he couldn't move past his own pride to ask the question.

Turning his head to take in his brothers confused face he smelt a subtle shift in his scent. Narrowing his eyes he sorted through all the signals he was seeing. Going on a hunch InuYasha pushed his pride a little further away. "I will tell her as she is looking forward to seeing you again. Sesshomaru… 'we' would appreciate it if you came and I don't mean just Kagome." His cocky smirk made an appearance as he caught the flash of stunned shock that was quickly covered in a cold mask of indifference. Nodding once more he bound into the trees heading home to his mate, happiness apparent in the little extra bounce. The monk and Kagome where right, his brother was still a cold bastard but maybe they could at least be less… hostile… all the time. Seriously, it got exhausting after a while.

As he watched his brother bound into the trees he allowed his mask to slip enough to feel the corner of his mouth twitch before it was carefully controlled again. Jaken was making his way across the clearing towards him and he hoped the toad would be able to hold his tongue. He had many things to think about but first to see his Rin. Not waiting for the Kappa to catch up he continued towards his meeting place to wait for the little girl who had become as important to him as his own life, ignoring the cries of 'Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!' that echoed behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Guess we'll have to see what Sess will do now! And sadly it is still snowing here, sigh, but I wrote three new chapters because I can't go anywhere so yippee! R&R as you will!


	17. Chapter 17

InuYasha dropped down in front of his home in time to hear the soft laughter of the women inside. Stepping quietly he leaned against the doorway and watched as the woman he loved talked and laughed with one of his best friends. '_Friends'_ he thought, '_I'd a never had friends, or love, without Kagome teaching me how._' He knew a goofy grin was plastered on his face but he couldn't help it! And now she was helping to build a fragile truce with his brother. Kami she really was something special.

She was laughing again at something one of the twins was saying. Her face was radiant in that moment, chin tilted up, black hair cascading down her back, she held her belly as she laughed. Smiling at her joy he chuckled a little. Hearing the small sound she turned those beautiful, brown eyes towards him and he watched them light up when she saw him. Moving off the door frame he walked slowly towards his mate, smile softening as her eyes never left his, he squatted down in front of her and cupping her chin in his fingers kissed her softly, making her and Sango blush with his romantic gesture. Kagome's eyes sought Sango's and both women sighed at how sweet he could be, which made InuYasha's own cheeks heat.

"Have you had a nice day Kagome?" He asked, happy to see her enjoying herself so much.

As little Aya climb up to sit in her lap Kagome nodded. "I have had a wonderful day my mate." She replied causing him to smirk at her.

He brushed her hair back from her face then grabbed Aya and picking her up tossed her into the air. The little girl squealed in surprised and grabbed his haori tightly when he caught her and held her close to his chest. She scolded her uncle doggy rapidly for having scared her but couldn't hold in a giggle. Soon Mika was clambering for his attention as well, dragging on the leg of his hakama. Setting Aya back in Kagome's lap he picked up Mika and repeated the process, only she shrieked and giggled the whole time, causing his ears to pin flat to his head. If he was honest with himself' he loved both these little females already but Mika held a special place in his heart. She was a bit of a dare devil and he knew that he and Miroku would have their hands full keeping her out of trouble once she was older.

Watching her mate play with the twins caused a tug of longing to pull at Kagome's heart. '_He's so good with them.'_ She though with a sappy sigh. '_Kagome you're turning into a big sissy.'_ A funny little smile on her face as she watched him toss Mika, she cuddled Aya a little closer. He was going to be an amazing father! He'd always been good with kids, uncomfortable with showing affection yes, but even during the shard hunt he'd had an innate ability to draw them to him and would always step in to protect them if the need arose. Obviously being around Sango's twins had allowed him to finally be able to show his feelings towards children. He didn't have to be concerned with the reaction of the parents when those parents where good friends.

Happily playing with Mika, he tickled the girl lightly with his claws, careful to not scratch her. She squirmed and giggled and kicked, begging to be let down. "Inu-oji! You SIT!" she said all of a sudden shaking her little finger at him.

Hearing the word 'sit' made him flinch hard, ears slicking back, muscles tightening, eyes slamming closed, waiting for the inevitable smack into the ground. Kagome and Sango's laughter snapped him back to reality. '_Kuso! She can't sit me and now I just made a baka of myself!'_ He listened to Kagome and Sango laugh, face red in embarrassment.

"Mika-chan." He called sweetly to get the little girls attention. He held her high against his chest so her face was level with his. She turned her confused eyes back to his, not understanding why everyone was laughing, she placed her small hand on his cheek and waited. "Who told you to tell me to sit?" Suspecting the hentai monk of teaching her as it would be something his twisted sense of humor would get off on he asked her gently.

"You no mad at Mika Inu-oji?" the little brunette asked.

"No Mika-chan, I'm not mad. I'd just like to know where you learned about me and the sit command." He coaxed her gently. He brushed a lock of her hair away from her face and smiled softly into her hazel eyes. Tweaking her nose a bit to make her smile return, he waited for her answer.

"Mika heard Haha-ue say to Chichi-ue. She say sometimes she wished SIT would work for her like it did for Kagome-oba." Was the babbled reply. "Oji you put Mika down kay?" She bounced a little wanting down. InuYasha complied before turning his glare on Sango, crossing his arms he waited for an explanation.

Hand over her mouth, Sango's horrified eyes were wide at having something like this repeated by her own child. Glancing at the girl she couldn't blame her for mimicking something she had heard her own mother say, after all that's how children learn. Clearing her throat, she glanced at Kagome who was sitting very still. Looking closer she realised Kagome was struggling to hold in her laughter. She obviously found the whole situation to be quite comical but didn't want to interfere with the explanation Sango now needed to produce.

Heaving a heavy sigh and throwing a look that clearly said 'traitor' at Kagome, she figured she better just spit it out. "I'm sorry InuYasha. I said that months ago when you were being particularly difficult and frustrating. It was one of those times when Kagome would have sat you into the ground and… well… sometimes she really could make things easier with you." Wringing her hands a bit she flushed in embarrassment. "I didn't realize Mika was listening when I said that to Miroku. I don't really wish to have control over your kotodama. Can you ever forgive me?" Sango was very embarrassed by the whole situation. Kagome had told her early about trying to remove his kotodama and how he had refused, and then even though she'd decided never to use the command again, the miko had used it in a knee-jerk response with the mate mark fiasco this morning causing her to feel very guilty. And now her own daughter had tried to pull a sit of her own… Kami it was mortifying!

InuYasha could smell Sango's guilt and knew that she really hadn't meant anything by what had happened. He was a little surprised that she would have said something like that but then he could be difficult on occasion. After all, how many times had Kagome used the beads on him because he was being a baka? Too many to count for sure. She'd been back all of two days and had used it on him that very morning, although he could smell the lingering scent of guilt on her for having used the command. '_Hmm… going to have to talk about that later.'_ Relaxing his arms he smiled at Sango and chuckled. "Feh. It's fine Sango. Just embarrassing as hell to react to Mika saying it. I figured your hentai mate was the one responsible as it fits his sense of humor." Ears swivelling towards his mate he heaved a long suffering sigh, "Don't hurt yourself on my behalf Ka-go-me." He drawled her name, watching his mate struggle for control.

The miko burst out laughing. Kagome couldn't help it! Between Mika's sit and his reaction, then finding out it was Sango whom she learned it from… Kami! She couldn't stop! She laughed so hard that tears poured down her face. It was such a Miroku thing to do and the look of horror on Sango's face had been almost too much. Gasping and wheezing she was having a hard time breathing. She'd finally get control of herself only to have one of the twins, or Sango, snicker and she'd be off again. The laughter was starting to make her stomach hurt but she just couldn't seem to stop. She wiped at her eyes and continued to snicker until she hic-coughed trying to take a deep breath.

"Are you finished?" InuYasha asked feeling slightly exasperated. It hadn't been _that _funny after all. She nodded, still holding her stomach as she tried to control another hiccup. "Is Myoga still around?" The half-demon asked wondering if the flea demon had been witness to his humiliation.

Holding her breath to get rid of her hiccups she waved her hand towards the kitchen. Pointing to a small jar of sake. Taking pity on the hiccupping miko Sango spoke up, "He wanted to 'toast' your good fortune but on going back for his third… or was it fourth… cup he proceeded to fall in the bottle." Sango smiled in remembrance, though she thought that might have been his plan all along. "We left him on the counter to sleep it off."

Scrubbing a hand over his face in annoyance he grimaced towards the counter, were the sound of soft drunken sores could be heard. This day just kept getting weirder. Sighing he plopped down beside Kagome. He couldn't even take his bad mood out on the flea.

Seeing his slightly stressed reaction she reached towards her mate. "InuYasha? What's wrong?" she rubbed gently along his forearm, trying to sooth away some of the tension she felt there. He looked like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders.

Making sure the children were occupied with their toys and not listening to the adult's conversation he told them everything that Miroku had explained to him about the 'soul bonding' and what would happen should word get out in the youkai community. He hadn't wanted to tell Kagome till they were alone but felt perhaps it was best to include Sango while she was still here, then Miroku wouldn't have to go through it all again. Their home was much closer to the village and the two humans didn't have the developed youkai senses that he did to know whether someone was eavesdropping.

Frustrated that he'd put Kagome and his friends back in danger he tugged Kagome closer. Wrapping his arm around her he draped the sleeve of his fire rat over her protectively. It was something he'd done so many times that it had become a comforting gesture for him. Resting his chin on the top of her head he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. "I'm sorry Kagome. I never wanted to put you into this kind of danger again and now I'm dragging you and our pack back into trouble."

Pulling back so she could look him in the eyes, Kagome read the sorrow and the worry that resided behind his golden gaze. Turning to look at Sango she read the determination and lack of concern on the taijiya's face. Silently communicating with her heart sister they both nodded. "InuYasha… stop being a baka! At what point did you think that our lives would ever be 'safe' from any danger? Sango is a youkai taijiya, Miroku a warrior monk, and I'm a miko. And then there's you… youkai protector of this village, wielder of the great Tetsusaiga, half-brother of the Lord of the West and the demon who defeated Naraku. Did you really believe we would never face new dangers, challenges and threats?" She smiled to soften the harshness of her words. Reaching up she tugged on one of his forelocks. "Silly hanyou. I'm prepared to face whatever new terror's come along as long as I am by your side. And with the help of our pack we can't fail. Besides, it's not like we're going to go around 'announcing' our soul bonding. Sheesh that's just stupid."

Pulling his hair out of her fist, he thought about what she'd said. "You're right." He said softly. Both Kagome and Sango sputtered a little at his agreement. Usually he'd fight tooth and nail to get his point across but in this instance Kagome really was right. Why borrow trouble when it hadn't happened yet. Holding up his hand he continued, "You are right! I'm worrying like an old woman about something that hasn't happened yet. And we ain't gotta tell no one our business that we don't want to." He smirked, a fang peeking out from under his lip.

"I see you're feeling better." Kagome rolled her eyes as her over confident half-demon returned.

"Feh." He huffed at her. Putting aside his concerns until he could go beat up on the flea demon he turned a sly grin on his mate. "So… I saw Sesshomaru today."

Going very still, Kagome felt the blood drain out of her face. Turning concerned eyes back to her mate she looked him over. Seeing no signs of a fight and not scenting any blood she raised an eyebrow in a fairly good imitation of the full demon. "And…?" she let the question hang.

He watched her look him over in concern, before cocking an eyebrow, imitating his half-brother quite well. Snickering a little at her gesture he related the odd meeting and reactions of his demon brother. "It was kinda weird. We were actually… well… nice to each other. It was creepy." He shuddered a little at the memory. "But it was also good to not be fighting him every time. That crap gets exhausting after a while." Pondering the exchange at the end of their conversation he turned confused eyes on the women. "It was strange. Almost like he was relieved when I said he was welcome in our home and not just by you Kagome." Still not fully understanding the exchange with his half-brother he was glad that a subtle truce was forming with him.

Kagome's heart had lifted at her mate's words. '_Maybe they can be more like family and less like enemies in the future. InuYasha's right in that their constant fighting all the time is exhausting.'_ Plus she wanted to spend time with Rin and be her oba in more than just feeling. She actually liked the cold demon that was InuYasha's brother. Once you got to know him better that was. She'd seen through the cracks in his cold mask to the gooey center that was his feelings for Rin. He was more like his half-brother than he would ever admit, especially to himself. "Well I hope he stops by tonight then. We set the date for five days from today. That gives you and Miroku time to get to market day and pick up the list of things Sango has helped me put together. We don't need much, just a few things to make sure we have enough household essential to host a gathering this size."

InuYasha took the paper she handed him and going over it he nodded his agreement of everything she had listed. Extra bowls, plates and cups, chopsticks, serving bowls and a few sizes of cooking pots, as well as serving trays, a few lengths of linen, plus a couple more things. He cocked his head wondering what the linen was for but knew that if she put it on the list it was important for something. "You sure this is everything ya need?" he asked as he tucked the list away in his sleeve.

"Yup! That's about it." Kagome had gotten up and was clearing away tea things and stacking dishes in the wash basin. Sango was gathering the children together, getting them ready to go home. "I think I'll go to Sango's house while you and Miroku go to market day if that's ok? I don't really want to stay up here alone and Sango has offered to help me with my sewing. We could stand to have a few more dish towels." Smiling at her mate she helped tie little Ichiro to Sango's back. She could hear the jangle of rings against Miroku's staff as he made his way up the hill. "Miroku is on his way Sango if you want to head down the road I can hear his staff jangling." Hugging the twins quickly she said she'd see them sometime tomorrow and that she'd spend most of the day with them the day after. Sango's sweet babies had already wormed their way deep within her heart. Following them to the door she stood and watched as her friend herded her brood down the road towards her husband. As she watched, she felt InuYasha's arm wrap around her from behind and tug her back to rest against his chest.

Watching their friends disappear around the bend they shared a quiet moment together. One of the first they'd had seen she'd come back, but all too soon they were disrupted when Myoga woke up and tried to suck a snack from InuYasha's neck. Smacking the flea flat they watched him float down into the dog demon's hand before popping back into shape. "Hey you old free loader. I was wondering when you'd wake up. We gotta talk." He gave Myoga a couple of squishes just to make sure he was paying attention.

Laughing, Kagome patted her mate's shoulder. "I'm going to go do dishes, then get supper started. Myoga, you will be staying yes?" She address the flea where he sat on InuYasha's head after escaping his claws.

"It would be my pleasure Lady Kagome to once again eat your fine cooking." The flea was very grateful to the woman for her kindness, seeing how Lord InuYasha had a tendency to try and flatten him all the time.

"InuYasha, can you talk and hunt at the same time? I'd really like a rabbit or two for the stew pot." She turned her attention to her mate and gave him a soft smile. He had said to just ask for what she wanted and tonight she _really_ wanted to eat rabbit. Weird, she didn't usually crave meat.

He never could resist that smile. Catching the hand she'd used to pat his shoulder he brought her palm to his mouth, kissing it gently he nipped the fleshy base of her thumb. "Yes koi, we can talk while I hunt. I'll get you a couple of fat rabbits." Having her ask him to provide for her had his demon practically purring in happiness. Providing for ones mate was very important to Inu youkai and having her ask for something she wanted stroked his instincts to life. His eyes changed to a molten gold in his excitement at being able to please her in this small way. Tugging on the hand he still held he pulled her against him, feeling his body heat, he captured her lips with his, ravaging her mouth in his approval, he forgot about Myoga until the flea gave an uncomfortable cough.

Pulling back from Kagome, he took in her closed eyes, swollen lips, and flushed cheeks. When she finally opened her eyes they glowed with her desire. Seeing the look he almost whined like the dog he was named for.

'_Wow… if that's what happens when I ask for something I'm going to get greedy.'_ Kagome's head was spinning with the intensity of his action. Forcing herself to focus she took a deep breath and shooed the two demon's out the door. Thinking to herself '_He is soooo going to get lucky tonight!'_ she laughed out loud.

0000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Thanks once more for your awesome reviews! As always R&R as you like. I wish I could write faster so I could post more for you guys but I will definitely try to keep up the fast postings!


	18. Chapter 18

Heading into the forest, InuYasha walked at an unhurried pace. Hands tucked into his sleeves, he breathed in the peace of the late afternoon. He needed to do a run around the village perimeter soon. Since Kagome's return he hadn't been able to focus on anything but her and he was letting his duty to the village slip. Pushing his thoughts to the side he focused on what he needed to discuss with Myoga. "Alright old flea. You left out a few details when you 'informed' us of this great blessing. Things like how some nasty youkai would probably like to take both our heads now to gain our powers and strength. What the hell Myoga?" He was really pissed off at his supposed 'retainer' to the point that his eyes where tinting red. His demon side had also perceived the threat to their mate and was trying to rise in preparation of defending her.

Sighing in a dramatic fashion, Myoga shook his head. "InuYasha I was not intending to keep this information from you. I only wanted to avoid telling you in front of your lady in hopes of not upsetting her." Allowing tears to overflow and run down his cheeks the flea wailed, "Why milord must you always think so poorly of me?"

"Feh! It ain't like you haven't done it before. Only given me half the information and left me to sort out the rest alone." Sitting down against a tree he watched as the flea demon jumped down to hop rapidly around in front of him. Narrowing his eyes in warning he growled at the annoying little pest. "Stop with the bouncing. Ya know how irritating that is."

"Sorry." Said the flea as he settled himself on the knee of the half demon. "I was going to warn you. I swear! Just… you and your mate deserve to have some peace and happiness. I didn't want to disturb that… at least not yet." Sighing again but this time without the added drama he bowed low "Moushiwake arimasen deshita Lord InuYasha."*

Surprised at the formal wording of Myoga's apology InuYasha felt compelled to accept. "You ain't going to start acting all weird around us now are you? Cause that shit just ain't going to go over well with Kagome." Truthfully it was making _him_ uncomfortable but he wasn't about to admit to it. "So, what else haven't you told us or is that it?"

"No, no that is pretty much it. Other than you'd best start working with your mate to teach her how to fight. She will one day be almost as powerful as you and she might as well learn to use it." Thinking about some of the legends he'd heard of the previous blessed ones he looked at his old master's youngest son and with great wonder stated softly, "If the old rumors are correct and we can keep this quite for a few years, one day you will rival your father in strength and power."

InuYasha's eyes shot wide and his mouth hung open at this revelation. To carry even a tenth of his father's strength and power was beyond comprehension and now Myoga was telling him he will be as powerful as the greatest Inu youkai to ever live! '_Holy fucking Kami!' "_You have got to be joking right? I'm a half-demon! That's impossible!"

"No milord, it is going to be quite possible. You've already exceeded even Totosai's expectation for what you should have been able to accomplish with the Tetsusaiga. You are much more powerful already than you should be thanks in part, I believe, to the contact you've had with Kagome during the shard hunt. Even though you were not officially mates then, she still was your true mate. Didn't it ever seem strange to you that you seemed just that much stronger when you needed to defend and protect her?" The little flea was almost gleeful in all his revelations! Suddenly so much of what had been a mystery of the Inu no Taisho's youngest son was becoming clear. He couldn't wait to tell Totosai!

Head reeling, he felt like he been slapped in the face with a carp. Why hadn't he noticed? All those subtle little things suddenly added up, made for one big picture. He'd been overly possessive of Kagome from almost the beginning, the need to protect and defend her had been overwhelming, he was stronger when she was there, able to push himself harder and farther than ever before, and he seemed to heal quicker when she was around. Once he had stopped fighting his feeling things had seemed to become even easier. He had always know that failure on his part would most likely mean her death so therefore he just never failed, though he had come close a few times.

Shuddering as memories of near fatal accidents rose up he shook his head to clear them. "Alright Myoga. I see your point. Is there anything I should know about that will affect Kagome. She's not going to grow ears or a tail or anything weird right?" At this stage nothing would surprise him.

"Ha ha very funny. No, as far as I know she will remain her sweet miko self at least in appearance. Oh her hair and nails may lengthen but not to the extent she'd have claws to worry about. She will develop Inu senses as you're already discovering. And she may require more food, her body will need more nourishment as it changes. But InuYasha, this is untraveled ground. I can only tell you what I have heard. You will both have to learn as you go and though I will help in whatever way I can it will be up to you and your mate to make these discoveries. There is only so much known about the Dragon pair and even less about the others."

Rubbing the back of his neck in frustration over having almost more questions than answers he decided to drop the subject until later. Standing abruptly he dumped the flea demon on his head. "Well come on old wretch. We'd best catch my mate the rabbits she wants for dinner." Scooping the still comatose flea up, he dumped him into a sleeve pocket before racing deeper into the trees, the scent of rabbit tickling his nose.

000000000000

While InuYasha and Myoga went to find rabbits Kagome twisted her hair into a bun, wanting it out of the way while she put together dinner. Knowing her mate wouldn't be gone very long she got started by rinsing the rice. Once it was cleaned she placed it in a cook pot and pouring in clean water placed it over the fire pit. While it started cooking, she washed and dried the tea dishes from her afternoon with Sango and the children. Stacking everything in a cupboard, she took out a chopping board and knife and placed them on the low table before going back to get a pot and the basket which she had filled with the many vegetables that had been gifted to them. People had been so generous and it was a little overwhelming still. Smiling as she knelt down she started preparing them for the stew pot while she waited for her rabbits. Kami, she couldn't believe how badly she wanted to eat rabbit! It was kind of freaking her out a little. _'I'll ask InuYasha when he gets back if this is a mate bond thing or maybe Myoga will know.'_ That decided she settled into her chopping while letting her senses wander, working to pick up minuet sounds, expanding her level of hearing.

Frowning she felt something prickle against her aura. A youkai was moving slowly towards the house. It was neither rushing nor trying to hide but it was getting closer and as she couldn't feel InuYasha anymore, she knew he'd gone farther from home than he'd planned. Anxiety spiking, Kagome left the table and moved quickly to where he had housed her bow and arrows. Slinging the quiver over her shoulder she went outside to await the approaching demon. While she waited she used her fledgling abilities to seek out the identity of who was approaching. Slightly fearful of repeating the encounter with Koga, she was relieved when she realized Sesshomaru was the one coming near.

'_Ha! InuYasha would spit if he knew I was 'relieved' to feel his brother and not someone else.'_ She snickered quietly, relaxing her hold on her bow as he appeared between the trees across from her. "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru." Giving a respectful bow to the great youkai, she removed the quiver from her back. "If you've come to see your brother he is hunting rabbits at the moment, but will be back soon enough. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Knowing the great lord like she did, she figured he would decline and get to the point of his visit.

"This Sesshomaru does not indulge in human food." He watched the little miko who had so altered his half-brother. Never one to prevaricate he asked what he wanted to know bluntly, "Why do you wish to have this Sesshomaru at your wedding to the half-breed." Figuring if he insulted her then she would answer him quickly and he could leave.

Rolling her eyes at his derogatory name for her mate she turned her own disapproving gaze on the demon. Propping her fists on her hips she said "Drop the act Sesshomaru! Whether you admit it or not you don't hate your half-brother, not anymore." Turning to go back inside she picked up her quiver. "Stay or go as you like but if you want to have a civil conversation with me you'll have to come inside." Leaving the startled daiyoukai behind, she walked inside and went about preparing tea. She had a hunch he wouldn't be able to leave without having his questions answered and she was going to be a gracious hostess whether he liked it or not! As his shadow crossed the threshold she smirked in satisfaction. Hanging the kettle over the fire, she pulled the rice pot off the heat not wanting it to overcook while she saw to lord fluffy.

Sesshomaru, having never been inside InuYasha's home, was pleasantly surprised at not only the size but the elegant craftsmanship. He had obviously had the miko in mind when he'd had it designed and found that it suited them both well. Moving with fluid grace he approached the table where she had been busy preparing dinner before his interruption.

Seeing him moving around their living space was a bit… weird, but she quickly got over it. Setting a couple of nice pillows down beside where she'd place the tea things she sat and watched him expectantly. When he didn't move towards her she smiled and invited him to sit with her.

Respecting the fact that she was newly mated, he sat but shifted away from her so as not to incite the wrath of his half-brother. A few years ago he would have done just that but Inu youkai instincts, when it came to mated pairs, where strongly ingrained from birth and those instincts where not easily thwarted. He would keep his distance and would not touch her even in passing. He watched her as she poured hot water into her tea pot and wondered, not for the first time, what her purpose in all this was. She had intrigued him enough with her attitude to draw him into their den and it was making him uncomfortable.

Kagome was silent, aware that he was puzzled by her, and even though his mask of indifference never wavered she could tell that he was uncomfortable. Placing a tray with a cup of tea on it in front of him she sat back on her legs. Picking up her own cup, she turned her calm eyes to his and waited. She wondered if he would drink the tea or ignore it like he did anything that didn't matter to him.

Aware that she waited for him to accept or reject her offer of hospitality he glanced down at the cup before him. Giving her a long suffering sigh he picked up the cup and sipped at the tea. She smiled at him in such a way that it seemed her entire spirit radiated happiness. In that moment of startling unguardedness he was granted a glimpse of what it must have been that drew InuYasha to her. The miko was a stunning beauty inside and out and he could only see her growing more so in the years to come. Having come to a decision, Sesshomaru did as she had asked him and 'dropped the act'. "Miko, what do you want?" It was the one thing he had yet to understand about her.

'_Finally!'_ she thought, '_He's asking the right questions.'_ She had seen his mask slip in that moment, with that question. "How much do you know of where I came from?" she asked the demon in front of her.

Wondering where she was heading with this he studied her carefully. "I know little of where you originate." He knew she wore strange clothing and her scent occasionally disappeared down the bone eaters well but he didn't know why.

"I have a long story to tell you then and you may not believe it but it is all true. It will help you understand why this is important to me." Starting at the beginning she told him the truth, her birthday, the well, the Shikon jewel… all of it. His expression changed rarely but she watched his eyebrow slowly rise, and his lip quirk once when she explained how InuYasha came to be wearing the kotodama. When she finished she asked if he had any questions as she refilled his cup.

Having listened to her story, he knew from her scent that everything she'd said was truth. Feeling slightly winded at her revelations he had only one question. "Why is it so important to you that InuYasha and I stop fighting?" Nothing she'd told him up to this point led him to understand this need of hers.

"I have a brother. His name is Souta. He's younger than me by a few years and by making this choice, because it was a choice, I will _never_ see him again. You and your brother are more alike than both of you will admit and you are all you have left of your father. This fighting needs to stop. He is family and pack whether you want to see it or not." She didn't know if it would be enough to make him see reason but she had to try. Tilting her head, she could suddenly feel her mate's rapid approach but knew he was a few minutes away yet. Looking into the perplexed eyes of the daiyoukai she smiled and shook her head. "I can't force you two to stop fighting. All I can offer is an alternative. I would like to call you onii-san someday so that I can truly be Rin's oba in name not just emotion. But my mate deserves to be happy, his life has been pretty sucky so he will be my first priority. If you can't or won't be part of this family I understand. You've held your hatred of him for many years and if you find it impossible to let go of I won't force the issue." Taking a sip of her tea, she wet her suddenly dry throat, '_Kami's protect me I'm lecturing Sesshomaru. Hopefully he doesn't take the head off my shoulders for my insolence.'_ Having come too far to chicken out now she finished with "Our wedding will be in the evening in five days. Should you attend I will take it to mean we can work to form a new family, if you don't come I will respect your wishes and not press the matter. Just know that Rin will always be welcome and protected by us should the need arise." Standing to clear away the tea things she smiled and bowed to the great lord. "My mate is on his way back." She warned him though she figured he already knew.

Surprised that she could feel his half-brother already he rose as well. "Your bond is very strong." He stated quietly, feeling dismissed, he walked towards the door. Stopping on the threshold he looked again at the woman who was his brother's mate. "Kagome." Her head whipped up in surprise at his use of her name making him smirk in a fairly good imitation of his brother. "You do him proud as his mate." Turning he left quickly and silently as was his way. He had many things to think over in the next five days, his mokomoko snapping in the breeze behind him.

Tears had crept onto her lashes at his words. Whether or not he accepted her invitation to be family, she knew that she had helped change his opinion of her. She quickly finished chopping her vegetables and placed them over the fire, pushing the rice closer to finish as well, stirring it to make sure it wasn't sticking. She could feel InuYasha getting closer. He must have figured out Sesshomaru was here and he was on a mad dash to get back and make sure she was ok.

She stirred their dinner once more as the stew pot started to boil. Placing her spoon on a plate near her she was suddenly lifted from her place into strong arms and pulled backwards away from the fire. Giving a terrified shriek she thrust an elbow back at the intruder, catching him squarely in the ribs, causing him to grunt but not let go.

"Oi! Wench! What the hell?" An angry hanyou growled at her. He felt her go limp in recognition.

"InuYasha you jerk! You scared the dickens out of me! I should be asking you what the hell? How did you sneak up on me like that? I didn't even feel you coming!" She'd gone limp after realizing who had grabbed her, terror slowly fading to be replace with anger.

"You were scared? How the hell do you think I felt when I realized Sesshomaru was here and you were alone? Fuck 'Gome! My heart nearly stopped!" He'd turned her to face him and was stroking his hands over her, desperate to make sure she was unharmed. "If he so much as touched you I'm going to rip his arm back off!" He knew he was growling, eyes flashing red, marks appearing on his cheeks. He pulled her in and ran his nose up her neck, scenting her to make sure he couldn't smell anyone but himself on her.

Seeing how his instincts were driving him she stayed calm and let him do as he wished, knowing he needed to see she was fine. She did lift a hand to his face to try and soothe away the jagged streaks that were forming. "I'm fine koibito. I'm fine." She murmured softly to him.

He breathed in the spicy scent that was all Kagome and managed to gain some control, his demon riding him hard. With a final vicious snarl he closed his eyes and pulled her tight to his body, holding her he felt himself tremble. "You're ok? Really?"

"I'm fine InuYasha. Your brother was a complete gentleman, he even joined me for tea." She pulled back to look into his face and smiled to see the shock there. Stroking his cheek one last time she asked, "Were did you leave Myoga?"

"He's on the porch. I left him somewhere he could get help if it was needed." He still couldn't believe she'd had tea with his half-brother.

"Go get him and hopefully my rabbits?" she smiled and patted his arm, encouraging him to release her, he was almost squeezing to tight. "I'll tell you everything once the rabbits are cooking."

"Feh, fine." He went and got the cleaned rabbits and the old flea. Taking a moment he breathed the clean air of the evening and forced his muscles to relax. Kami's he hadn't been so scared for her in a very long time. Walking back with Myoga he had suddenly felt the strong youkai presence and it was in his house with his mate and he was too far to get to her if she needed him! He'd been a fool and let his confidence over rule his brain. Baka, baka, baka! He could have lost her in an instant if Sesshomaru had meant her harm. _'Kuso! This isn't helping.'_ His thoughts had him all wound up again. Going back inside, he placed the rabbits on a spit and put them over the fire. She'd pulled the bigger pots back to slow there cooking and give the meat time to catch up.

Up to this point Myoga had remained silent. "Lady Kagome? You are all right are you not?" She seemed fine after her encounter with the daiyoukai but he wanted to make sure. He bounced over to where she sat near her cook pots.

Allowing the small flea to jump into her hand she raised him closer to her face. "Yes Myoga, I am fine. Sesshomaru was quite polite and actually joined me for tea." Putting the old flea down she turned her gaze to where her mate was pacing. "InuYasha if you don't stop you'll wear a path in the floor." Sighing she held out her hand to him. "Come koi, have a seat and I will tell you what happened."

Looking at her kind eyes, his distress retreated slightly. He felt his ears come back up and hadn't realized they'd been plastered to his skull. Moving towards Kagome he took her hand, he stroked his other hand over her hair before sitting beside her. Once he was comfortable he drew her into his lap and cuddled her close. Head bowed he refused to meet her eyes.

When Kagome found herself in his lap she was going to scold him for being over protective until she caught his scent. Brow crinkling, she leaned closer and pressed her nose against his neck. What was that smell? It was sour and bitter and burned in her nose. When he wouldn't meet her eyes she looked to Myoga, the confusion clear on her face.

Seeing the lady looking at him in confusion after having scented her mate he realized she didn't know what it was she smelt. Getting as close as he dared he softly uttered one word… fear. The Lord InuYasha smelt of fear.

A soft cry left Kagome's mouth as shame and guilt overwhelmed her. She had done this! She had caused him to admit this horrible scent! No! No! This couldn't happen. Her strong, confident hanyou had been reduce to this…he smelled of fear so strong it covered his natural scent completely. Turning in his hold she straddle his lap, not the easiest move to accomplish in a yukata, grabbing his face she forced his eyes to hers. Golden eyes full of fear met hers. With a heart wrenching cry she threw her arms around his neck and held him close to her. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Onegai, onegai forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry InuYasha. So very sorry!" She felt the tears pour down her face in her guilt. Going with what she knew she ran her tongue along his cheekbone twice before nipping and nibbling along his jaw line. She whined deep in her throat, ashamed at having caused her mate such distress. She was almost frantic in her apology by the time he responded.

At her startled cry he realized she could smell and see the fear in his eyes, before he received one of the most intense Inu apologies he'd ever seen. She couldn't seem to stop apologizing, the nipping was intense and when she whined his heart turned over for having caused her such pain. Her movements where frantic and she was crying in big gulping sobs. He couldn't take it anymore and grabbing her tightly he forced her to stop. "Stop Kagome. Stop." He soothed her with his purr as he stroked her hair. It helped to calm them both and clear the last lingering scents of fear and shame from the air. Leaning her back away from him he wiped the tears from her face. Holding her face gently he kissed her lips softly.

Having none of it Kagome gripped his hair and pressed herself against him, sinking deep into the kiss, she nipped his bottom lip. Kami she never wanted to smell that scent on him again! She drew her tongue over his lip, asking him to open for her. When he did she sank into his mouth showing him she was ok and just how much she loved him. She moaned low in her throat, feeling her desire rise.

Pulling back before she pushed him too far, InuYasha leaned his forehead against hers and just held her. Taking a breath he rubbed his cheek against hers until his mouth rested near her ear. "Later. We still have company." He whispered.

Kagome flushed bright red in embarrassment at having lost herself in front of the flea demon. Giving a squeak she scrambled off her mate and after rescuing the almost burnt rabbits she went about finishing dinner trying hard to regain her composure.

InuYasha and Myoga exchanged glances. Such displays were more common in the youkai community were instincts ran rampant. His shy little human mate however was not used to such things and still struggled to not be embarrassed by the public display. Such things used to make him uncomfortable as well but since their mating he'd started listening to his instincts, and therefore his demon side more, getting more and more comfortable with his actions. Watching her regain her composure he finally felt settled enough to hear what had happened with his half-brother. "Alright mate. Tell us what happened with the bastard." Tucking his hands in his sleeves he listened intently as she related her conversation with Sesshomaru. He was both impressed and mortified at what she'd done. "Kagome, you're either the bravest or most foolish woman I've ever met." Shaking his head, he took the bowl of food she handed him and dug in to his dinner.

Placing a small cup of stew in front of Myoga, she smiled when he thanked her. "InuYasha I'm sorry if you're unhappy with what I said to Sesshomaru but I'm tired of the drama between you two. And whether or not he comes to the wedding we will have an answer." Thinking about the last part of the conversation she gave her mate a smug smile. "Besides when he left he called me Kagome instead of Miko and told me that I did you proud as your mate."

InuYasha almost spit stew at her in surprise. "He did what? He said what?"

Kagome just laughed at his reaction as she calmly dug into her own dinner. "Myoga, is there a reason I'm suddenly craving meat?"

Myoga and InuYasha proceeded to relate their conversation from earlier that day in the forest. Explaining what Myoga knew from either speculation or written legend. They also told her their theory on how strong InuYasha was likely to get and how he'd managed to be so strong when they were together on the shard hunt. Kagome was amazed that by being together they had actually made him stronger. Smugly she stated "And how many times did you try to get rid of me?" laughing when he only rolled his eyes.

00000000000000000000

A/N: Moushiwake arimasen deshita is the equivalent of 'I am deeply sorry' usually from a subordinate to a superior or so Google tells me! Interesting... what will the great Lord Sesshomaru do hmm? R&R as you will and thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Warning Lemon Ahead!

000000000000000000000

Kagome invited Myoga to stay the night but the flea demon declined saying that he need to head back to Totosai's. She invited both of them to return to celebrate their wedding, stating she was looking forward to seeing Totosai again and Mo-Mo of course. As InuYasha went with Myoga outside, she gathered up their supper dishes for washing. Humming to herself a song that wouldn't be recorded for another five hundred years she set about putting her kitchen to rights.

InuYasha walked out of the house and into the forest far enough that Kagome's improved hearing wouldn't catch what he had to say. "Myoga while you're with Totosai will you talk to him about creating Kagome some weapons? He'll know better than anyone what she'll need."

Myoga, sitting on the half-demon's shoulder nodded in agreement. "If I know Totosai he's already working on something."

"Feh. I need him to make me something else." Reaching into his haori he pulled out an adamant diamond, one he'd created with Tetsusaiga. "In Kagome's era when women marry they are given a ring. Her brother Souta told me about it once, showed me a picture in a mag-a-zeen. It was a metal band that had something like this set into it." Turning the diamond between his claws. "Will you see if he could do something with this? I'd like her to have something similar."

"Master InuYasha… I would be honoured." Touched by how deeply his lord loved the Lady Kagome he accepted the stone. Calling to a waiting crow the flea bowed to the hanyou and departed, promising to return in time for the ceremony.

Returning to the house he watched his mate for a moment after shutting and securing the door. She was singing softly, a song that was most likely from the future. He grinned watching her sway her hips and dance in place to the song in her head. Moving quietly up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head, allowing his hips to sway with the rhythm of hers like he'd seen on her picture box with the moving people.

She'd felt him this time, before he managed to startle her. She kept singing quietly as he held her against him, enjoying the comfort of his embrace. When he started to move with her in time to her song she wondered when he had learned about dancing. _'Souta what did you show him on TV?'_ She smirked a little as he pulled her closer, until her buttocks were being cradled by his thighs. Dropping the towel she had been using to dry her dishes she placed her left hand on top of his at her waist and reaching up with the opposite hand slid it around the nape of his neck, allowing her head to fall back on his shoulder she switched from singing to humming and allowed her body to melt into his. Even in this he was graceful, self-assured, and confident, stroking his hand up and down her hip as he moved with her. She could almost picture them in a smoky club, bass pounding, as he touched her on the dance floor. When his hands started to wander higher and his lips dipped down to suck on her ear she moaned her appreciation.

'_Thank you Souta!'_ smirked the hanyou in his mind. Who knew dancing was so arousing! Watching her move had been great but pressing his body to hers and feeling her move with him… heaven. Souta had explained what dancing was years ago but at the time he had just thought it looked awkward and strange. The music had been faster and the people where moving in a very suggestive manner that had made him blush in mortification. "Kagome," he breathed softly against her ear, "I'm still not happy that I wasn't here when lord fluffy showed up but I wanted to tell you how incredibly amazing you are standing up for me and us as you did. He was right in saying that I am very proud to have you as my mate." Kagome had told him of the nickname she'd come up with and he thought it was pretty funny.

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks. I think in some ways he developed that cold mask he wears to avoid being hurt when people react poorly to him. Not so different from someone else I know who used to lash out in anger when he was faced with rejection." Turning in his embrace, she linked her arms behind his neck and pressing against him continued to sway and move to the music in her head. Dancing with him had been a recurring dream when she was younger, being able to press herself against him and not having him pull away in embarrassment. Taking things up a level she rolled her hips into his, adding a little grind at the end just to see what he'd do.

Watching his mischievous mate's expression as she talked and swayed with him, he released a small growl when her hips rolled into his, complete with a little grind against his rapidly growing erection. "Wench, what are you up too?"

"Why nothing InuYasha. Whatever would make you think I was 'up' to something?" She said in a sultry voice, swaying into him again.

Narrowing his eyes in mock anger he growled low in his throat, hands dropping to her hips he pulled her against him and rocked his hard length into her with a bit more force. "Oh I think you trying to get something up." He smirked at her, knowing she could feel him hard and ready for her.

"Well… I did promise you that you'd be getting lucky tonight." She smirked at the heat that flared in his eyes. Taking his hands she moved with him towards the bedroom.

"Can you shut the wall for us InuYasha?" She asked him sweetly. As he moved away from her to shut out the night, she turned down the bedding. She had a plan tonight. She'd thought about Inu dominance a lot today, talking a few things out with Sango. Not wanting a repeat of some of the things that happened the last time she'd tried to please her mate, she had asked advice of another woman, believing with a hentai husband like Miroku she probably had more experience in some of these areas then Kagome.

Sango had been a little shocked and embarrassed at her bluntness but also wanted to help the young woman in any way she could. After a much abbreviated explanation of what happened Sango had helped her realize that by forbidding him to touch her and by the simple act of being above him she had been challenging his place as alpha, so tonight she was going to try something else and hope for better results.

When he stalked back to her side she offer him a saucy smile and reaching for his waist pulled Tetsusaiga out of his obi and placed it against the headboard were it rested every night. It was strange how fond she was of that katana. It had been the first true test of their partnership and had been an item that really had brought them together. Running her fingers over the hilt she was surprised to feel a pulse travel through her fingertips. Gasping a little breath she realized the katana had actually greeted her! It had never done that before! Laughing softly she glowed with happiness as she stroked the katana again. Seeing InuYasha's puzzled look as he glanced between her and his sword Kagome took his hand and wrapped it around hers on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, letting him feel it pulse under her palm.

"Holy shit Kagome! My sword likes you!" Suddenly recognizing the double entendre he snickered.

Kagome blushed when she too caught on to the joke. Releasing the hilt she caressed the katana one last time before turning her attention back to her mate. "Will you let me undress you koibito?" She asked in a soft voice, eyes averted she pressed her small hands against his chest. He rumbled his agreement, pleasure at her request clear in his tone. Moving slowly, she loosened his obi, drawing his haori and kosode out of his hakama. Reaching her arms around his waist she untucked the back allowing the shirts to hang loose around his narrow hips.

Continuing slowly she slipped her hands inside his haori and pulled loose the ties before moving deeper and untying his under kosode. She could feel the heat of his skin against her knuckles. Laying her palms flat she smoothed open his shirts. Hands wandering up over his chest, she caressed his pectorals, following the dips and grooves of his muscles, running her fingertips over his slightly pebbled nipples. Leaning in, she slid her tongue over the harden flesh causing him to release a soft sound of pleasure. Gliding around behind him she reached up, took hold of the collars of his shirts and drew the fabric off his neck, then down his back and arms. Folding them in half she laid the cloth over the footboard of the bed.

Moving back around in front of him she kept her eyes lowered, she wasn't sure if he realized he was purring softly but she could tell he was pleased with her actions so far. Pack grooming was important to Inu-youkai, or so Sango had informed her. Placing her palms against his washboard abs she leaned forward and ran her tongue over his heart, she felt his abdominals clench in excitement. Letting her mouth wander lower, following her hands, she kissed him at the base of his breastbone. Leaning back so she could see her hands she pulled the strings on his hakama loose but didn't allow them to drop. Holding on to his hips to keep his pants in place she sank gracefully to her knees. She heard his breath hitch but wasn't sure if it was in excitement or agitation. Allowing the fabric to follow her hands down his legs, his impressive erection sprang free, surprising her at his lack of fundoshi. When the fabric pooled around his feet she stroked his calf, asking him without words to lift his foot, pulling it free of the pant leg before repeating the action on the other leg. With nothing left to remove, she slowly raised her eyes to his, hoping to see her own level of desire reflected back to her.

He didn't know what she was about tonight, asking to undress him the way she had, but he couldn't deny that he was finding her actions incredibly sexy, the adverted eyes and submissive posture were turning him on greatly. She was acting like an Inu bitch, her every move perfection. When she finally raised her gaze to his, he smiled at her with heavy lidded eyes and rumbled his pleasure at her actions. Not wanting to push her to far, he stroked a finger down her cheek, trying to let her know she'd done enough and didn't have to go any farther if she didn't want to.

His eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was more than pleased with her actions and she released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. As he stroked her cheek she knew he was giving her an out, just in case she didn't want to continue with her submissive posture, but she loved where she was. Kneeling between his feet, looking up at his naked body she couldn't have been happier, or more turned on. Allowing her own need to show in her chocolate eyes, she let her hands wander back up his legs and over his thighs before she dropped her gaze to focus on the long hard length jutting proudly from the base of silky white hair between his legs. Sliding her fingers in to the fur-like hair she wrapped her right hand around the base of his cock, stroking him smoothly from root to tip. She stroked him with her hand a few times, watching a small bead of liquid form on the tip. Looking up at him through her lashes she watched him watch her as she slowly leaned forward and caught that small bead on her tongue. The taste of him made her groan in appreciation before closing her eyes and sliding her lips down his length until they met her hand.

Watching his mate he came to realized that not only did she want to do this for him but that she _liked_ it too. Hearing her moan as she tasted him before sliding her mouth down his length had made him almost come then and there. Fighting the urge so he could enjoy the show he forced his release back. Reaching out he slid his fingers into her hair causing it to come loose from its bun, massaging her scalp with the tips of his claws, helping change her rhythm and guiding her towards the things he liked. Kami her mouth was like a wet fire burning against his skin. He pulled her hair up and back into a tail, gripping it a little tighter so that he could urge her to a faster pace. "Fuck… Kagome." He moaned watching her taking his cock deep into her mouth. Panting he could feel his orgasm building, his sack tightening in anticipation. "That's it koi… so fucking hot…a little… harder." Kami he was so close, breathing hard as he thrust a little against her mouth, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Even his demon was enthralled, purring and praising their mate. He could smell just how hot her actions where making her, even fully clothed, her scent permeated the room so thick he could almost taste it. As she sucked once hard, her eyes drifted open filled with all the desire and want she was currently feeling, and he lost himself to her. The liquid heat of his orgasm racing through his body, caused him to release a snarling growl as he emptied himself into his mate's sweet mouth.

She could feel how close he was, the hand holding her hair tugging and guiding her head, causing her own excitement to spike. She never thought she'd enjoy this act as much as she did but apparently she was more submissive then she knew and Kami, he tasted _so_ good. The whole thing was causing wetness to pool between her legs, soaking her underwear. She was drenched in anticipation and had she been naked, she may have succumbed to the need to stroke herself in time with her lips sucking him. Opening heavy, lust filled eyes she watched as his orgasm overcame him. Swallowing his hot seed down she moaned heavily, swirling her tongue around his head, making sure to catch every last drop before releasing him from her mouth. Unable to stop herself she placed her palms on his thighs, leaned in and ran her nose through his soft hair smelling his earthy scent. She drew her tongue up the cut line between his hip and abdomen before nipping him rather firmly at the apex of his quad muscle. Damn she was turned on and he better do something about it quick!

Her actions were practically screaming to him at just how incredibly aroused she was. Between the scent marking, the lick and the nip, she was saying 'fuck me' in loud clear actions and he was only too happy to oblige. Taking her by the elbows he helped her to her feet, before quickly stripping her of her clothing. Leaving her standing in just her underwear, he moved around behind her, pressing a hand firmly into her abdomen so she'd lean back against him. Gathering up her hair he used it to firmly pull her head to the side, stretching and baring her neck to him, causing her to moan and press herself harder against him.

Starting bellow her ear he licked, nipped and sucked his way down her neck gradually getting closer to her mate mark, while allowing his large clawed hand to drift down, sliding under the band of her underwear. Hovering over her mark, he slipped his fingers down between her wet folds, stroking the little pearl slowly, building her desire higher and causing her hips to thrust against his hand. Growling a warning for her to be still he slid his fingers lower before curving them up and slowly thrusting them into her tight hot passage. He plunged in and out of her a few times, making her cry out and beg for more. "More koibito… I can give you more." With his deep throaty purr brushing over her sensitive skin he closed his teeth over her mark, slowly increasing the pressure, he stilled his hand so as not to cut her on his claws. The more force he apply to her mark the higher he forced her climax until finally she crashed over the edge gasping out his name, he smiled smugly before releasing her shoulder, feeling her tight sheath squeezing his fingers. Slowly withdrawing his hand he brought the fingers to his mouth and licked her sweet flavour off his skin. As her legs trembled he turned her in his arms and laid her out on the bed before removing her last scrap of clothing.

As he lay beside her, he let his hand wander the warm smooth skin of her body, admiring the perfection of the woman who was his mate. He couldn't help but feel smug at having won the female in his arms.

Seeing his smug look Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Feeling mighty full of yourself tonight hmm?" His only answer was another smug grin before he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Slowly he worked his way down her body, avoiding her now throbbing mark, he centered himself over her breasts and worshiped them with fangs and fingers. He already knew her body so well that he had her primed for another climax within minutes. She was panting and moaning, calling out his name and it was like music to his ears.

Ears that were being stroked in a most pleasant fashion by very talented fingers. He dropped lower down her body until he could rest between her creamy thighs, running his fangs up the inside of her thigh in just the way she liked, causing her to moan and quiver in anticipation. She'd pleased him so well tonight he couldn't help but do the same for her. Drawing his demon to the surface he allowed it to help him pleasure their mate, for letting his demon rise helped him better understand what his instincts where telling him to do. Running his tongue up her slit, he thrust deep into her wet channel feeling the walls quake as she fought not to come yet. Pulling back just a little he spread her open, noticing how swollen her folds where and how ripe her clit looked he dove down and using tongue, teeth and lips, he ate at her sensitive pussy, scraping his fang gently over her pearl, forcing her to come repeatedly until she finally pushed his face away unable to take anymore.

Sliding his way back up her body he kissed her soft mouth, soothing the abuse her own teeth had delivered to her bottom lip while in the throes of her orgasms. Sliding his body to the side, she watched him with heavy passion glazed eyes. "Do you trust me koibito?" he purred against her ear.

"With my soul koi." She wasn't sure why he would ask but she answered without hesitation.

Hearing her answer caused love to bloom brighter in his heart and the fire in his belly to rage into an inferno. Lying beside her, he turned her on to her stomach and smirking to herself, Kagome knew just what he was about to do. After all he was a dog demon.

Lifting her hips he helped settle her onto all fours before sliding her legs apart and slowly slipping his ridged erection into her tight channel. As she arched her back to allow him deeper she whimpered a bit in her pleasure. _'Kami he's so deep!_' "Oooh InuYasha! Don't stop. Ahhhh…. that's… yes just … right like that!" She couldn't stop the pleased little moans that were pouring out of her. The pleasure he could induce in this position was outstanding!

Her little sounds of excitement and pleasure were slowly driving him crazy. He couldn't get over how good she felt this way. Grabbing her waist he pulled her back into him on every thrust, making her scream a little when he would caress her just right. Snarling at the intensity he reached for her hair again, wrapping it around his fist he tugged gently making her back arch more. Plunging deep he felt her walls squeeze him hard as she screamed out her climax. Pulling her upright and wrapping his arm around her waist, he used his speed and strength to hold her in just the right position, back fully arched still gripping her hair to keep her neck bared to him, he whispered to her all the things he'd like to do with her and how amazingly hot her mouth was, how she'd pleased him greatly tonight with such a talented mouth. Feeling her getting close to coming again he let his own release rise as he pounded deep into his mate. Her walls fluttering around him, he ran his tongue over her mark and along her neck causing her too instantly come, clenching like a fist around his engorged length so tight she forced him to come with her by simply not letting him move from inside her.

Collapsing to the bed he lay spooned behind her, still inside her for the moment, feeling the continued contractions of her channel around his semi flaccid cock. _'If her body doesn't let me go soon she'd going to get a repeat performance._' He thought just as her muscles relaxed and let him slide out. Breathing deeply to help slow his rapid heartbeat he rolled his sleepy mate over so she could cuddle against his chest, sitting up slightly so he could cover them in warm furs. "That was…amazing." He chuckled a little at his own corny words, feeling her smile against him. "How did you figure out what to do tonight 'Gome? I've never felt the demon in me be more pleased and sated then he is now."

Yawning sleepily she snuggled closer. "I talked to Sango, just a little bit. Gave her a much edited version of what happened last time and she helped me figure out what I did wrong, challenging you for alpha and such. I have no desire to be alpha…ever. Plus she's been married a while and I figured with a lecher like Miroku for a husband she could give me a few pointers on some of the more extreme aspects of mating." Yawning again she quickly fell asleep completely unaware of her mate's slightly embarrassed state as he realized she'd discussed bedroom matters with Sango.

Even if the version was edited he was still mortified with how he'd treated his mate. He didn't really want anyone to know how badly he felt like he'd screwed up. Figuring the only way to know whether he'd ever be able to look Sango in the face again was to get the whole tale of what she'd been told from Kagome, he vowed to find out just what was said tomorrow at breakfast. Pulling her in closer to him, he tucked his nose into her hair and breathing in her calming scent went to sleep, his last thought _'Wonder what a 'dickens' is?'_

000000000000000000000

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R&R as you like!


	20. Chapter 20

For the first time since they mated, InuYasha was awake before Kagome. Lying on his side, propped on his elbow he studied the sleeping woman beside him. She was truly beautiful and would only continue to grow more so with time. Her soft skin held a healthy radiant glow, a light flush on her cheeks, her hair a smooth shining blue black. Picking up a curl he rubbed the silky strands between his fingers. She was everything he'd always dreamed… no… she was beyond what he had dreamed. Slipping out of bed he quickly dressed and with one last glance at his sleeping mate he left the room.

Padding quietly down the hallway, he decided to surprise her with a bath. Quickly restarting the fire, he filled a couple of big pots and hanging one on the tripod he placed the other near the base, figuring he might as well start breakfast to.

Once the first pot was hot, he poured it into the tub before repeating the process. He kept one ear tuned towards the bedroom just in case Kagome awoke before he was ready. Checking the level of the water barrels he noticed he was going to need to make a trip to refill them, probably today. He'd have to do that before they left to go to the market. And he still really needed to make his run around the village perimeter soon.

He'd let a few things slide in the past couple of days and he really need to get back into his routine. The respite had been needed and the village elders and headman understood the duties he now owed to his mate, but he couldn't slack off forever. Snickering at the use of what Kagome called 'slang' he filled the bath with the second pot of water. He also had a nice pot of breakfast soup cooking, smelt pretty good too. Filling her tea kettle he hung it over the fire before tempering the water in the bath with a couple of buckets of cold. Testing the temperature the half demon nodded, it felt the same as the other night and knew she'd think it was just right.

Checking to make sure he wouldn't burn breakfast, he then went to get his soon to be wife. Although the villagers believed they were already married, and technically all they had to do to be married was announce it to the headman and have him note it in the village scroll, he was actually looking forward to their wedding celebration. In his long life he had never been to a gathering like this, having always been shunned and ostracised. Kagome had done so much more then release him from the Goshinboku. She'd given him an opportunity to move from existing to really living a life! Walking across the room he sat on the edge of the bed. She slept on her side facing towards the center. Pulling the furs down a little he stroked his fingers down her back, petting her like a cat. He had to do it a couple of times before he heard her breathing change as she woke up.

Kagome woke slowly, feeling a leisurely stroking of warm fingers down her spin, she stretched and rumbled her approval before burrowing back down into the covers. The fingers stilled near the base of her spine before suddenly being removed. She grumbled a little. They had been nice and warm, relaxing the muscles all down her back. Turning onto her belly she hugged her pillow closer.

InuYasha held back his chuckle but let his grin flourish as he watched Kagome move but fail to wake up completely. When she rolled to her belly he had to hold back a grown. She'd unknowingly rolled the blankets underneath her and the entire line of her back, down to the swells of her buttocks, was bared to him. The small dimples near those swells were practically calling out to him 'come and taste us!' making his mouth water in anticipation.

Leaning over her, he lowered his head and breathed a hot breath against the base of her spine. Placing a kiss to each dimple he then slowly licked each little depression. Placing an open mouth kiss on the swell of her buttock, he bared his fangs and sank them gently into the flesh nipping a bit before licking away the sting. Returning to the base of her spine he pressed his tongue into the long line and drew it straight up her back, between her shoulder blades, towards the nape of her neck. He made her breath hitch and she moaned at the contact. When he reached her nape, he closed his fangs around it, gently holding her down, he gave a playful growl before releasing her and sitting back. Seeing her eyeing him over her shoulder he asked, "Are you awake _now_ koibito?"

Laughing a little she rolled onto her back, dragging the sheet with her to InuYasha's dismay. Kagome saw his pout and sitting up still giggling she tugged gently on a forelock to bring him closer for a morning kiss. "Definitely my new favorite way to wake up." She smirked. Noticing he was dress she said suggestively "But if you'd have done that while still _in_ bed with me it would have ended even better." Leaning into him she nipped at his jawline. "Why are you up already?" She asked, curious about what he was up too.

Rising gracefully, he gave her a playful bow and retrieving a clean kosode for her he held it out. "If you'd be so kind my lady." He indicated helping her into her under shirt. When she rose naked from the bed to slip into her shirt he swallowed hard, needing to keep his hands to himself or his surprise would be cold by the time they got done. Plus a burnt breakfast wasn't really appealing. Turning her he tied it shut before bowing deeply once more, and holding out his hand. Looking up, he gave her a cheeky grin. When she took his offered hand he led her down the hallway and into the bathing room where a still steaming tub of water waited.

"Oh! A bath! You read my mind!" Happily surprised she hugged her mate hard, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she stripped out of her kosode and stepping into the tub sank to her neck with a satisfied sigh.

Slipping quietly from the room, InuYasha returned a few moments later, a tray with hot bowls of soup and another with tea service on it. Setting them near the edge of the tub he sat back on his heels and handed her breakfast. She'd washed her hair while he was busy and had twisted the wet bundle up on top of her head.

"A bath _and _breakfast! You'll spoil me for sure and I'll become a fat and lazy housewife." She giggled at the mental picture, while eating the meal he'd prepared. It was very good. "So if you can cook like this, how come I always had to come back with ninja food and Raman?" she teased the half demon, sparkles of fun dancing in her eyes.

"Feh! I can cook _now_. Watched Sango and Kaede do enough of it that I picked up a few things. Enough so that once in a while I could at least feed myself if I had too." He couldn't do anything to fancy but he wouldn't poison anyone or starve either. "So you're going to Sango's today ain't ya? Its market day and I gotta go with Miroku so we can get all the stuff on your list. We only got four more days after all."

Reaching for her tea he beat her to it and hand her the cup so she wouldn't have to stretch. Smiling her thanks, she thought over her day. "Yes I promised I'd go to Sango's. Then you won't have to worry about me. I do need to see Kaede's this morning. She said she'd help me to make the rounds and thank the families who left us wedding gifts." She had a full day planned, wanting to be busy so it went quickly and she didn't miss him too much.

"Kagome… just how 'edited' was what you told Sango yesterday? I just want to know if I need to be worried about Hiraikotsu coming at my head." He was still concerned about how much the taijiya knew. Seeing his concern she told him exactly what she'd said to Sango. It really was a _very_ edited version. Nothing for him to be concerned about. He could still look their friend in the face without dying of mortification. Finishing their breakfast in comfortable silence she handed him the empty bowl before rising gracefully out of the water. He was instantly there to lift her from the tub and with a large towel to dry her with.

"I've noticed your becoming a lot more graceful," InuYasha said before realizing just how that sounded. Stuttering he back tracked, "N-n-not t-t-o say you weren't graceful before. I'm mean you were a bit of a klutz… I mean you fell down a lot… I mean…oh kami just sit me already." He said shaking his head, totally exasperated and embarrassed by his foot in mouth syndrome.

Kagome burst into laughter. She knew what he was trying to say. Little changes were becoming clearer, one being that she moved much smoother, more fluid, almost a cross between her brash hanyou and his daiyoukai brother. She hardly made any noise when she walked through the house now. Throwing her arms around his neck she gave him a smacking kiss on the lips "It's ok InuYasha, I've noticed it too and I get what you're trying to say." Still snickering at him she picked up her clothing and went to dress for the day.

Rolling his eyes at her continued laughter he was happy he hadn't eaten floor that morning. Collecting their breakfast dishes he took everything out into the kitchen, cleaning up after himself so she wouldn't have to that morning. No matter how many time she complimented him on having grown up and matured, he felt the same about her. Three years ago a blunder like that would have had him eating dirt but today she laughed, _really_ laughed, feh, but she saw through his words to the meaning behind them and didn't get angry. She had matured too. In a way, her sweet personality reminded him of her mother. Flicking an ear towards the bedroom he could hear Kagome was still busy getting dressed. Deciding he had time, he grabbed up the mostly empty water barrels and headed for the river, still thinking about Kagome's mama.

The woman had always been kind and understanding and had shocked the hell out of him at their first meeting when instead of screaming '_demon'_ and running away, had instead wanted to pet his ears! _'What is it with the women in that family and my ears?_ First time meeting Kagome and what happens? She molests his ears while he'd been pinned, unconscious to a tree, then her mother does practically the same thing the first time he met her. _'Weird ass family. Especially her Jii-chan. Man couldn't use an ofuda on a mouse demon.'_ He thought with a sarcastic chuckle. With the now full barrels he walked back to the house, easily hauling them up the stairs and setting them back by the door. But the truth was he really liked her family. They had accepted who and what he was so easily! Remembering Myoga's words about their increased life span he knew he needed to tell her. Pondering the right time he decided to wait and tell her after the wedding, hopefully it would give her peace of mind. Ear's flicking he heard her soft steps and looked up.

Kagome had wanted to make a good impression today. She was going to be meeting or re-meeting members of the more prominent families and as InuYasha's wife she knew she needed to be at her best. To the people of their village he was practically samurai and that came with certain expectations. Smoothing down the front of her kimono she asked "Do I look ok? It's not too much is it?" She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, showing her nerves.

Feeling slightly like he'd been sat, he stared at the beauty before him. She was wearing the pale green kimono with the cherry blossoms on it, a white kosode underneath caused her skin to almost glow golden. She'd brushed her hair out into soft waves that hung down her back to her waist and was nervously tucking one side behind her ear. She watched him as he stalked slowly towards her, he circled her once coming to a stop right in front of her. Reaching up he used his thumb to tug her lip away from where she had been worrying at it. Leaning in he ran his tongue over the abused flesh before kissing her firmly. "Koibito," he whispered against her mouth "You're stunning." He'd never seen her look more beautiful than she did right now.

"Really?" she asked quietly. She didn't want to reflect badly on her mate now that he was so important to the village.

"Why so uncertain today?" he hadn't seen her so unsure of herself since that time she'd failed her math test when he'd showed up at her school.

Sighing a little she said "I don't want to do something stupid that will cause people to judge you harshly on your choice of mate. I want to show off the beautiful kimonos that you've chosen for me but I don't want people to think I'm over stepping my place I… I… guess… I'm just not… sure where I fit… yet." Closing her eyes she rested her forehead against his chest, clutching his haori tightly.

Gathering her close he let his rumbling purr pour out around her, he stroked her back, soothing his nervous mate. Threading his hand through her hair he carefully pulled her head back so he could see her striking chocolate eyes. "Kagome you fit right here. In my arms, at my side, because you're my mate. You ain't got to worry about what the village thinks. You only need to know what I think. And what I think is that you are gorgeous and if I want to spoil my mate with kimonos that make the villagers jealous then so what! Have you seen our house? And the _village_ built it for _you_ as well as me. So how could you ever over step your place when I'll be stepping along with you?" He wasn't sure if he was saying the right things to her but gave her a reassuring smile anyway.

Seeing his smile, she felt her nerves settle. He was right. It didn't really matter what anyone else thought of her. She was here for him and everything else could take care of itself. Hadn't she said the same thing to him when he'd been fretting the other day? Taking his face in her hands she brought his mouth down to hers and kissing him said simply "Thank you." Nothing more than a breathy whisper across his lips. Releasing him she went to find a basket to carry her stuff to Sango's. InuYasha followed her around like a puppy making sure his confident mate had returned.

Finding just what she needed, she placed an everyday yukata and wrap skirt in the bottom. She wanted to have a change of clothes for later so she could play with the children and not damage her kimono. She also placed some packets of fragrant herbs that she had made to give as thank you gifts. They could be used to keep clothing fresh and free of insects. It was a skill her mother had taught her and she thought it would be nice to share it with the other women. Lastly she added the linen she wanted to make into towels with Sango's help.

InuYasha made sure she had everything before wandering off into the dojo he used when the weather was bad. Returning fairly quickly he packed her yellow backpack on his shoulder, smirking at her squeal of recognition.

"Oh my gosh! You still have my back pack? I can't even remember what was left in it!" As she made a mad dash towards the dojo, he caught her around the waist lifting her off her feet.

"Kagome we've got to go! You can go through all your old crap later." Grabbing her basket up and still packing his wriggling mate he ran out the door sliding it shut with his foot. He laughed as she shrieked for him to put her down.

0000000000000000000000000000

A/N: They're so darn cute! Enjoy! R&R as you like and as always... peace, love and InuYasha


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: And because you guys are all so very supportive... two chapters in one update! Who loves you? That's right! It's me! Lol

00000000000000000000000000

Figuring they were far enough away so she couldn't sprint back home, he set his mate down and leapt away from her as she swiped her fist at his arm. He chuckled as she advanced on him, snarl on her lips but the gleam in her eyes showing him she was playing. She chased him down the path, trying to grab a hold of him as he raced back and forth, dodging her fairly easily, her movements restricted by her kimono.

Breathing heavily she growled playfully "Now look! I'm all mussed and it's your fault!" She couldn't suppress a giggle at his smug face. Kami, they hadn't played like this before and it was so much fun! Tugging her obi loose, she made sure the folds and edges of her kimono all laid flat and smooth before turning her back to her mate. Pointing to the ties she asked "Can you fix this for me?" she didn't have time to fuss with it again like she had this morning. Pulling all her hair over one shoulder she waited.

His mouth had watered a little as she'd loosened the ties of her robes. Wishing they had the time for him to slide his hands inside and caress the long lines of smooth flesh he knew hid under all that silk. _'Down boy! Showing up at Miroku's with a hard-on will get you teased for weeks.'_ Having the bozou for a friend meant hentai comments where always flying and Miroku didn't need any more fodder for his barbs. Setting the basket down he helped retie her obi, giving it an elegant bow that he'd watched his mother tie many times. His hands fumbled a little at first, trying to avoid snagging the silk on his claws, but soon it was finished and looked just the way he remembered.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome could see he'd done an intricate bow, one she wasn't familiar with. "Wow! Pretty! How'd you learn how to do that?" she wished she had a mirror so she could see it clearer.

Blushing a bit at her praise he picked her basket back up, "My mother used to tie hers like that. I remember sitting and watching her twist and loop these lengths of silk wondering how she knew what she was doing without being able to see her hands, until she'd finish and have this fancy bow. She let me try one day just to see if I could and though it weren't as pretty as hers she wore it proudly all day." The memory made him smile, a little happy and a little sad.

Looking at his mate, who was trying to twist herself into a pretzel, _'mmm ninja food' _he thought momentarily distracted, so she could see what he'd done made him chuckle. Taking her hand and drawing her closer he said "I'll show you what it looks like later." Raising the hand he held to his mouth, he nipped her gently on the inside of her wrist. "My mother would have loved you." His golden eyes held both love for his mate and sorrow for his long deceased mother.

Reaching up Kagome stroked one of his silky ears trying to ease the burden of sorrow she could feel in her own soul. _'Wait… I can feel His sorrow… these aren't my feelings!'_ Concentrating, she felt something tugging, a conduit from his soul to hers, still fragile and new but there! Closing her eyes she focused on the link and tried to send a wave of love and compassion along it.

InuYasha watched as something he couldn't quite place flared in Kagome's eyes before she shut them, brow furrowing in concentration. "Uh… Kagome? Whatcha doing wen-" he trailed off as a sudden wave of love and compassion flowed through him. _'What the hell?'_ He sucked in deep breaths as the feelings receded. His hand had clenched around her fingers and he quickly softened his hold.

She felt his surprise like a shocking wave breaking her concentration. Opening her eyes she smiled in smug satisfaction and laughing threw her arms around him. "You felt that? Really!" she squealed and releasing him danced a few steps away. "The emotional bond Myoga talked about is forming! I can feel you InuYasha, and you can feel me too! I wonder how far the link will stretch?" Dancing back to her mate she hugged him again.

Dropping the basket he held, he caught her by the waist and spun her in a quick circle holding her high in the air. Sliding her slowly down his body he kissed her long and deep. Showing her what she meant to him without words. He gave a happy growl and finally releasing her picked up her basket and taking up her hand again continued to the village. Both of them working to follow the link that had been established, sending soft feelings of love and happiness to each other.

"So… I need to do a perimeter run soon. Haven't done one for a while but it ain't like some oni is going to sneak in without one of us noticing." Still, he felt a little guilty having been negligent in his duties.

"Do you normally do a run every day?" Kagome could feel his slight guilt and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"No, usually every other day sometimes morning, sometimes evening. Don't want to set a pattern, just in case." He was watching the forest around them, piercing gaze searching for anything out of the ordinary. Now that Kagome was his mate he'd become even more vigilant when she was present. The forest was quiet but not unnaturally so.

There was a light breeze blowing today, bringing with it the sweet smell of early summer. The sun was just above the horizon, as they'd gotten an early start to the day, and what few clouds there where were coloured in soft gold's and oranges. Small bunches of flowers bloomed along the trail, bees already busily going from blossom to blossom. The trees where all very old in InuYasha's forest. No one wanted to harvest them while he'd been pinned to the Goshinboku and now that the village headman had made it clear that the forest belonged to InuYasha and not the village, woodcutters needed to ask permission to cut down the trees there. After seeing the devastation inflicted on the forests in Kagome's time, InuYasha was very particular about which trees and how many could be removed from his forest. The forest around Kagome's home had still been fairly extensive and he planned on keeping it that way.

"I'd like to come with you next time." She actually missed the long runs through the forest. At least these jaunts wouldn't involve either chasing or being chased by demon's trying to kill them… hopefully. "Let's go to Kaede's first. She said she'd be willing to make introductions for me with some of the families I don't know yet." Her nerves were fluttering a little again but not as bad as earlier.

Having felt the spike in her tension InuYasha decided to make a detour before going to Kaede's home. Reaching the edge of the village he moved away from Kaede's hut, giving Kagome's hand a tug as he led her towards a large compound. It was only right that he be the one to take her to meet Tsuneo-sama, headman of the village. She was his mate and it was his responsibility. "Come on wench. We need to do this first." And pulling her firmly up to his left side he dropped her hand. "Take this koi." Handing her the basket and yellow backpack. He didn't believe anyone would cause them trouble but… better safe than sorry.

Frowning at her mate she took the basket and folded the soft bag down on top before placing it against her hip. _'What is he doing?_ _Kaede's was back there.'_ she knew why he'd given her the basket. It was an old habit they had developed during the shard hunt. Anytime they approached a new village he made sure he was free of any burdens that would inhibit his ability to draw Tetsusaiga. This being the first time she spent any real time walking around the village since returning, he was reacting to an instinctual need to protect her. Once he'd tucked his hands into the sleeves of his haori she tucked her hand into the crook of his left elbow, resting it lightly so as not to impede his movements should he need to react quickly. _'Old habits, so easy to fall back into.'_ It had been rare that she'd have touched him like this back then, but it did happen once in a while, usually if the men of a village showed too much interest in her _then_ he became overbearing and possessive. "InuYasha where are we going?"

Feeling her light touch made him grin, fangs glinting in the early light. She remembered! The first time he'd done this with her, in a village full of perverted old fools, she'd grabbed onto him causing him to snarl at her for making it harder for him to move should he need to protect her. He'd practically had to wrench her fingers off his arm. Faking impatience at having to _teach_ her how to do this properly, he'd laid her fingers lightly against his arm, showing her how to keep her elbow tight and not drag on him. This way should he have to move quickly he wouldn't inadvertently drag her with him. "I'm taking you to see Tsuneo myself wench. Him being the headman and all it's only right that I introduce you to him not Kaede."

As they reached the gate of the compound a young girl hailed them good morning from across the yard. She was Katsumi, youngest daughter of Tsuneo, he figured she was about fourteen years old. She had always been friendly to InuYasha when he had business with her father, offering him tea and chatting with him if her father was busy. He hailed her good morning and asked if her father was available. The girl replied yes but was watching Kagome with an odd look on her face. If he hadn't known any better he would have suspect she was mad at his mate but he didn't think she and Kagome had ever met. Passing through the gates he felt Kagome stiffen a little and glanced towards her. Her face was a mask of serene confidence but she was shuddering with anxiety and worry through their link. Stopping abruptly, he turned her to face him, searching her eyes trying to figure out what had upset her, he couldn't see past the mask she'd erected. "Koibito, what's wrong? You're upset and I don't know why?" Cupping her cheek he stroked her skin with his thumb.

"I'm fine InuYasha." Her answer was short and clipped. She watched his ears droop as he pulled away in surprise but didn't release her face.

"No you sure as hell ain't fine. What the hell wench?" eyes narrowing he brought his face closer to hers and growled a low warning to stop lying to him.

Breathing giving a hitch, she forced away her anxiety, straightened her shoulders and said "Just nerves. I'm ok." Internally though she was worried. She had seen the look on the young woman's face. Her pleasure upon seeing InuYasha and her anger at Kagome's presence beside him. She wondered what the girl's problem was but pushed it to the back of her mind to think about later.

InuYasha stared at her with narrowed golden eyes, sniffing gently he could tell that she wasn't outright lying to him but that she was keeping something back to. Gripping her face a little tighter he snaked down and kissed her hard. A small warning that they weren't done talking about this yet. Breaking the kiss he tucked her hand back where it had rested before and continued on to the house. Katsumi had gone inside to announce their arrival.

Recovering from her mate's reprimand she glanced around to see the yard was empty. Tugging him to a stop and leaning up against him, she gently licked his cheek bone in apology. Sending him a wave of gratitude for not pressing the issue right at that moment. She was feeling silly female insecurities and figured it was all in her imagination so she didn't want to taint his opinion of the girl if it really was nothing. She watched his eyes soften and when he rumbled a little purr to tell her she was forgiven she breathed a sigh of relief.

Upon rumbling his forgiveness her serene mask cracked and the smile he loved bloomed across her mouth. She went from beautiful to stunning in that moment as her innate goodness glowed through. "There's my mate. I wasn't sure she was still walking with me for a minute." He teased her gently brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"Feh!" Kagome smiled at the use of his saying. Together they continued to the house.

00000000

Hiding out of sight behind the shoji screen, Katsumi watched as InuYasha cupped the face of the girl with him. It just wasn't fair! She had worked so hard these last few years to get him to notice her, and then all of a sudden _she_ shows up and all her hard work was for nothing! It just wasn't fair. '_What does that girl have that I don't?'_ tears were gathering behind her eyes as she watched him kiss her almost violently. When he turned away she could see he was angry and it made a flutter of hope rise in her heart. Then that _girl _grabbed his arm and… '_Kami! Did she just…lick him?!'_ She was so strange! But she noticed that now he looked happy…yes he was _smiling_ at her. Feeling her heart break a little more she went in search of her father.

000000000

Kagome and InuYasha only waited a few moments before being joined by a large middle age man. He had the weathered, sun bronzed skin of a man used to working outside and arms thick with muscle. Thicker in the waist then he'd probably like to admit, he obviously enjoyed his wife's good cooking and was able to spend more time on village business than farm work due mainly to his three sons, all of which had a talent for growing things be them plants or animals. He wore simple labours clothes, a top knot in his dark hair with just a smattering of gray around the ears, and his open smile showed straight white teeth. Giving a small bow he said "InuYasha-sama! Welcome! Welcome! I see you are finally going to allow me to meet the miko who has graciously consented to be your wife!" His deep mellow voice instantly put Kagome at ease and his smile was kind and very friendly.

InuYasha nodded his head, making sure he stayed between the man and his mate he led her forward. "Tsuneo-sama, sorry for the early call but I'm going to market with Miroku today and Kagome needed to meet you before she meets everyone else."

Smiling at the large man before her, she went to release InuYasha's arm only to have him contract his muscles, trapping her hand where it was. Not missing a beat, she nodded her head to him saying "Good morning Tsuneo-sama. It is nice to finally meet you. I don't think I ever had the pleasure when I was here during the shard hunt."

"It is a true pleasure miko-sama. Please come inside. We will have tea." Turning he led the young couple inside, seating them on pillows. Katsumi and Masami, Tsuneo's wife, came in with trays of tea and biscuits. Masami set her tray down and smiling at the young miko complimented her on her lovely kimono. Blushing, Kagome thanked her, saying it was a gift from InuYasha and turned eyes full of love to her hanyou. He returned the look and for a moment the room vanished and they saw only each other. Masami sighed in awe at the half demon and his wife. Such deep love was a blessing for sure. Glancing at her own husband she gave him a soft smile, remembering the early days of their own passionate marriage.

Katsumi couldn't stand being in the same room as the miko. She was disgusted by her display, always touching him and smiling that sick fake smile, she wanted to scream her frustration over the whole situation. She hated the girl! Turning her eyes to InuYasha, she used his distraction to look over the handsome man before her. He really was beautiful with those strong features and all that silver hair. She could just make out the flex of strong muscles under his clothing. It really was too bad he always wore those ugly red robes and those ears of his made her shudder. She always avoided looking at them, the one negative aspect of his beauty, she never looked at them preferring to pretend they weren't there. Just what was this girl to him anyway? She had been busy caring for her sick cousin the past few days and had not heard the village gossip.

Turning his attention to Tsuneo, InuYasha said "You know why we've come so let's get it done."

Used to the hanyou's bluntness the headman was unoffended and laughed at his impatience. "Ah InuYasha, always so impatient." Chuckling at the glare he was sent he looked at his daughter. "Katsumi, go retrieve the village scroll for me."

Frowning a bit Katsumi got up and went to get the scroll. What was going on? What could they possibly want with the village scroll? Taking it from her father's desk she returned to the front room bringing ink and a brush as well. He never asked for the scroll unless he was making a note of something. Setting them down on the table in front of her father, she returned to her seat.

"Alright InuYasha," the headman said, "What date do you want noted for this?" He wasn't sure what day the hanyou and miko had actually married.

Looking to Kagome, who only smiled and shrugged, he turned back to Tsuneo, "Feh, go with three days ago them."

"All right then," he chuckled a little at the young couple. Picking up the brush he wrote in a clean, clear hand, "The hanyou InuYasha-sama and the miko Kagome-sama officially announced their marriage three days ago. So it is noted!" With a big smile he congratulated them.

Katsumi felt like she couldn't breathe. _'No this can't be happening! He was mine, for me, not some hentai little miko!'_ The room seemed to disappear for a moment as all the girlish dreams she'd hoped for crumbled to dust in her mind. Breaking under her own anger she turned hate filled eyes on the miko only to find intense brown ones staring back. She read the sadness and pity there and couldn't take anymore. How _dare_ the woman who'd ruined her dreams look at her with pity! Standing up she walked slowly towards the miko. Kagome to, rose gracefully to her feet and tucked her hands into her sleeves. Seeing the whore copy InuYasha was the last straw! "Bitch!" she shriek swinging her hand to slap the girl in the face. The miko didn't even flinch.

InuYasha had been talking quietly, accepting congratulations from Tsuneo and his wife and also one of his sons, Isao, who after hearing the good news came to offer his own well wishes. As they talked he caught movement from the edge of his vision. He turned to see Katsumi stand and walk towards Kagome. Thinking she was going to offer congratulations to his mate, and possibly friendship, he paid only a little attention. Then he felt the rush of emotion from Kagome, sadness and pity mixed with resignation. Turning his attention fully to the women, he saw Kagome rise to meet the girl. Watching them in confusion, he tried to scent the air, but with so many people in the room he was having a hard time distinguishing between smells. Katsumi stopped in front of his mate and when Kagome tucked her hands into her sleeves he saw the change in Katsumi's body language and was moving before she ever said the word 'bitch'.

Her slap never connected. Kagome never moved to defend herself and she never flinched. The trust she had in InuYasha, especially with his instincts driving him and the fledgling emotional bond they'd developed, was all encompassing. He would _never _allow someone to touch her in violence if he was nearby. Knowing all this she didn't move. She also didn't want to get in the way of the flash of red and silver that was her quickly moving mate. She felt pity for this child who had obviously developed feelings for him. Oh she knew he would have never encouraged her in her fantasy. But she was a young, impressionable girl and after all he was an extremely handsome youkai who had garnered a lot of respect in the last few years. What young girl wouldn't build dreams around someone like him? He was a catch all right but he was her catch!

InuYasha had caught the girl's wrist, stepping between her and his mate. Lips curled back and eyes tinting red he snarled at the child. "You would dare to lay a hand on my mate?" He was deadly serious in that moment, the room having gone completely silent. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shook the girl roughly making her mother cry out. He felt Kagome's hand touch his back lightly, a gentle reminder that she was fine and he need to calm down.

Shoving the girl away from him in disgust he turned to his mate "You're ok?" when she nodded he looked back to the girl, now crying against her mother. Turning to her father he stared at the man. "I want an explanation for this Tsuneo. There's no excuse for her attacking my mate." Turning burning eyes on the girl he felt his anger rising. "You're damn luck you didn't touch her Katsumi. If you had… I'd have killed you." Hearing Tsuneo's gasp of shock and a bit of outrage he turned those burning red tinted eyes back to her father, he could feel his fangs pressing into his lip as they lengthened. "How much do you know about inu-youkai and what happens when we choose our mate? Nothing? Less than nothing? I will protect her with my life, she is what's most important to me and my demon won't let me fail. The drive won't let me fail! Now girl you will explain what the _HELL YOU THOUGHT YOU WHERE DOING_?" His voice steadily growing to a roar.

Kagome stepped in front of her mate and slammed her hands against his chest. "InuYasha! Go outside!" When he snarled again, at her this time, she felt her temper strain its leash. "You've done enough terrorizing of these people! Now go outside and calm down before I have to –it you into the floor!" Looking over her shoulder she addressed Tsuneo's son, "Isao-san would you please go with him? It will help if there is only one male in the room."

A voice suddenly helloed the house and recognizing it as Miroku's she called out "Miroku! Get your hentai hinny in here!" She could feel InuYasha's anger at her through the bond. She was acting like an alpha would and it was pissing him off even though he knew she was right.

Miroku burst through the door at Kagome's call and watched her struggling to hold her mate back, while Tsuneo-sama's daughter cried huddled against her mother on the floor. _'Ah… the pain of unrequited love.'_ He'd seen the child's flourishing fascination with his friend and figured the secret was out and it had come out badly. Bowing to Kagome and InuYasha he waited for some instruction. "Lady Kagome…?"

Ignoring the monk for the moment she kept her attention centered on her mate. "InuYasha…" when his attention snapped back to her she tilted her chin up and to the side, baring her throat.

He heaved a sigh before addressing Tsuneo, "Sumimasen Tsuneo-sama. This… time… is difficult for me." He bowed slightly in respect, Tsuneo nodded in acceptance though still clearly confused. Turning to Isao the hanyou asked "Will you join me Isao-san? I'd like to ask you about my mate's desire for a garden." When the man gestured to the door, InuYasha left catching the eye of the monk, he narrowed his in warning to protect his mate. The monk just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'no shit'.

Taking a calming breath Kagome felt Miroku walk up behind her and ask in a whisper 'what the hell was going on?' Ignoring him for the moment she looked from the women on the ground to the man standing behind them. "Gomen ne, this is a difficult… transition for my mate. His… instincts… towards me are driving him hard." Moving slowly towards the sobbing child she knelt and taking her hand sent a little of her reiki into the girl to help her calm down. "Katsumi, I'm not angry with you. I'm sorry if InuYasha scared you." She smiled a soft, sad smile at the girl.

"Why are you being nice to me? I tried to hit you." Katsumi was confused at the woman's actions for both her smile and words were kind. Snuffling, she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Kagome pulled her own handkerchief from her kimono and wiped at the child's tears, heart heavy for the girl's broken dreams. "Because Katsumi, I was once your age and desperately in love with someone I thought didn't feel the same. That's what this is all about right?" she kept her smile soft and sent a little more reiki into the girl helping to keep her relaxed.

Eye's widening the girl asked softly "You where? But you're so pretty? How could they not love you?" She was amazed that this woman had ever felt unloved. The miko radiated a calm and peace like no one she'd ever met before. Her inner goodness was so apparent, Katsumi felt ashamed for having thought such horrible things about the woman.

"I've been in love with InuYasha-sama for a _very_ long time. You can ask Houshi-sama sometime, I'm sure he could tell you stories." she heard him chuckle behind her. "The thing is Katsumi-chan that InuYasha was a nice dream for a young girl to have but we both know he never encouraged those dreams did he?" The girl needed to admit the truth to herself and her family so the anger wouldn't fester into something worse. She had seen many times what happened when things of this nature were left unfinished.

Sighing, Katsumi knew the miko spoke the truth. She'd built up a dream as reality in her head and had her heart crushed in the process. InuYasha had only ever been nice to her. That was all. "You're right miko-sama. This is all my fault." Turning to her father she said "Please don't be angry with InuYasha-sama! This is my fault for I fooled myself into think there was something where there was really nothing. He was only ever nice to me and I built it up with my foolishness." She was worried her father would be upset with how the hanyou had treated her and for yelling at him. Turning back to the miko she blushed with her shame "Will you please tell InuYasha-sama that I'm sorry and that I won't blame him if he hates me now."

Touching the girls cheek Kagome's innate compassion came through, "Katsumi-chan he is angry and defensive right now but he'll forgive you eventually. He was young once to and made many mistakes." She had been on the receiving end of a few of those mistakes.

Standing gracefully Kagome addressed the headman. "My mate and I have only been together for a few days. He's… adjusting… slowly but it will take time before he feels less possessive of me. We love this village and would prefer to stay here, but if you'd like us to leave… we will." InuYasha's outburst may have damaged his relationship with Tsuneo and his family. Her worst fear was coming true, that she would be the cause for division between him and the village. Standing proudly before the headman she waited for him to pass judgment.

The little miko was something alright. No wonder the hanyou snatched her up as soon as he could. He laughed, couldn't seem to help it. "Kagome-sama you are just the wife InuYasha needed! Welcome once again to the village and consider this incident irrelevant. This drama will not leave this house. I've seen your…mate… rage before and I'm sure we'll see it again." Really InuYasha yelling was nothing new. Although he was going to have to do something about the embarrassment his willful daughter had caused but that was a subject for later.

Sighing heavily in relief she gave a smile of thanks to Tsuneo, giving a slight bow she and Miroku took their leave. She was almost more afraid to face her mate than she'd been in the house. She couldn't feel his emotions anymore and realized he'd figured out how to block her out. Stepping outside she could see him speaking with Isao, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. His ear flicked towards her but otherwise he ignored them in favor of his conversation.

Looking up at Miroku she met his amused eyes and that was it. She'd had more than enough! She'd been concerned something crappy would happen today, finding out another female wanted your mate was right at the top of sucky things to learn, then InuYasha had freaked out when said female had attacked her, and she'd had to fix the whole kami damned mess. None of which were particularly surprising just all of them together where exhausting and now he was angry with her. And the baka monk was laughing at them. Striding angrily out of the compound she left both men behind and started for Kaede's. Angry, stressed out tears where rising and had started to spill over by the time her mate noticed she was leaving without him.

0000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Oh he's in sooo much trouble! Who thinks he's going to get himself sat? Have to wait and see! R&R as always!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: To sit, or not to sit... that is the question.

00000000000000000

He flicked an ear towards the door when Kagome and Miroku exited the house. He was angry that she had interfered and had clamped down on his emotions to keep from storming back inside. The girl needed a lesson in how to approach a mate of a youkai and he had really wanted to teach it to her. How _dare_ that child try to strike his female! Turning his attention back to Isao he made plans for the man to come up and get the garden plowed and planted for Kagome in six days. He didn't want him up there any sooner as they'd be celebrating their wedding in another four days and he wanted to keep the forest clear of villagers. Thanking Isao he turned to find Kagome was already striding away. He joined Miroku at the gate. "How bad did it get?" He asked softly but not softly enough.

When Kagome heard his quietly spoken question her spine went ridged. Throwing an angry glare over her shoulder she practically hissed at him, "Well he didn't ask us to leave the village so that's a plus, but you managed to terrorize a fourteen year old child who had a crush on you, then leave your already anxious mate to clean up your mess!" She never raised her voice knowing he'd hear her words. Tears now running freely down her face she continued on to Kaede's thankful it was still early and no one was around to see her melt down. What a royally screwed up morning! Closing her eyes for an instant, trying to regain some control, she walked into a solid wall of muscle wrapped in red fire rat.

"Kuso, she is mad! I couldn't even hear what she said but that look was sharper then Tetsusaiga!" Miroku was thankful the little miko wasn't looking at him like that. InuYasha was gone from his side by the time he'd finished speaking, a flash of red and silver stepped in front of the Lady Kagome and he watched as she walked into her husband. _'Oh he's in so much trouble! I wonder if she'll sit him again.'_ Snickering quietly to himself he moved cautiously closer, trying to hear what was being said. It wasn't often he heard InuYasha grovel and it gave him a perverse sense of pleasure every time he had.

Luckily InuYasha had caught Kagome before she fell after walking into him. She gave a very good impersonation of an angry Inu when she growled at him before trying to push him away. "InuYasha I'm so mad at you right know that if you don't take your hands off me I will –it you into tomorrow!" Her basket had flown from her grasp, Miroku made his way towards it, placing the spilled contents back inside. She slammed her palms against her mate's chest again, wanting to push him away.

Her initial outburst of anger had surprised him until he realized he couldn't feel her anymore. Searching for their link he was startled to find that somehow he had shut _her_ out! Forcing himself to calm down he wrenched the block away and was suddenly overwhelmed with how she was feeling. Anger and embarrassment over his behavior, sympathy for the baka girl Katsumi, relief at not losing their home, hurt over how he'd ignored and shut her out, and a deep seated fear that she was going to turn out to be too much trouble in his once peaceful world. Her insecurity was ridiculously to his mind but, when he thought of it from her point of view, he realized she was coming blind into a life he had created and like she'd said earlier she didn't know where she fit yet and he'd only intensified her fear by nearly destroying one of the more important relationships he had within the village. Pulling her closer he held her tight. "Koibito, stop! You're only going to hurt yourself and if you sit me we're going down together." He was happy she'd left the kotodama on him. Sometimes it seemed to be the only way to get her point through his thick skull. Forcing her chin up he kissed her with everything he had, pouring his own emotions down the link.

She wanted to kick him, or sit him, but if she did she'd only injure herself. Didn't he know you shouldn't force a kiss on an angry woman? Trying to wrench herself away, it took a moment before she felt the emotions he was pouring down the link. Sorrow was most predominant. He felt horrible for how he'd acted and made her feel, sadness and confusion over having shut her out and not really knowing how, pride over how she'd handled the situation with poise and grace like the miko she was, but most of all he poured his love and his need of her down the link, his understanding of her fear and determination to show her it was unfounded. Like her, he would never leave her willingly. She'd gone completely still, feeling everything with such clarity it was almost in words. Her own anger was receding, slowly being forced away by his apology flooding through her.

He could feel her body slowly relaxing into him as her anger faded. She was still embarrassed and he knew he had some groveling to do but that could come later. Releasing her from the kiss finally he placed his forehead against hers, holding her gently for a moment. Pulling back he looked into the still watery eyes of his mate and a whimper quietly left his throat. "Gomen ne koibito. Onegai, forgive your overprotective mate. I won't apologize for stopping Katsumi from hitting you, it's my duty as your mate and husband. But I am sorry for making you deal with it all alone. I have no excuse, just an explanation if you'll have it?" He placed his cheek on hers, rubbing gently against her. He nibbled lightly on her ear before licking slightly along her cheek bone.

She was melting a little with his apology. His sincerity was evident in his words and actions and she couldn't resist him when he was like this. Sighing she reached up and stroked his ear, tugging a little to relieve some of her frustration at him. "All right InuYasha." She wasn't letting him off the hook but she'd hear him out.

Pulling her even tighter to him, he stroked up her spine gently with the pads of his fingers. He wanted her pressed against him so that even if she couldn't hear him rumble she'd feel the vibration. "I didn't know koi… about how Katsumi felt…about me. I'd have discourage her had I known. She was nice to me when I had business with her father and that's all I thought it was." Sighing a bit he rubbed her back again, needing to feel her against him. "When she crossed the room towards you…feh, I thought she was going to wish you well and maybe try to be your friend. Baka!" He shook his head at his own stupidity. "I was surprised and angry at her actions. Reacting without thinking through the consequences. It was unexpected and I simply acted to protect you. She'd been kind and I was…hurt… by her rejection of my mate." He hung his head away from her, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

Kagome couldn't hold on to her anger anymore. She realized that he saw Katsumi's hatred towards her as just one more rejection of _him_. Raising her arms she hugged him tight. "I'm thankful that you saved me from a slap in the face but next time, if there is a next time, get all the facts before you freak out and threaten to kill the headman's fourteen year old daughter ok? Otherwise I'm going to be the one who gets to go outside while you appease the sobbing girl, scared mother and confused father." She leaned back, hands sliding down to rest on his chest, she patted him over his heart.

He breathed a sigh of relief at her forgiveness. "I'll speak with Tsuneo soon and explain what I can. Fix what I can."

Miroku, having been lurking discreetly up to that point, watching the unique bond his friends were developing and the fascinating way they communicated, approached and handed Kagome her basket. "No need to fix anything InuYasha. The Lady Kagome did an exceptional job of explaining and diffusing the situation. She even helped Katsumi realize her mistakes and that she had created a fantasy world in her own mind. It was skillfully done, a true miko gift."

Kagome blushed at Miroku's praise. "I only talked to her. I could see her dreams breaking before her eyes and felt… not responsible but…sad for her I guess. I know quite well what it's like to be in love with this one and have him be clueless." She snickered as she pointed a finger at InuYasha.

"Hey!" he said laughter in his own eyes. She had settled and was feeling better. They were ok. He smiled at her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders kissed the top of her head. She tilted her head up and smiled at him. "Are we good koibito?" He needed to be sure before he left for market with Miroku.

"Yes InuYasha, we're good. But we are going to have to work on your control." She smirked at him when he grumbled. Smiling brightly she said "Well that was an exciting start to our morning." She felt better though, steadier, like she had faced the first challenge and survived. "Let's get to Kaede's. You two need to be going soon right?"

Miroku, walking beside her nodded. "Yes, we should head out soon. I see InuYasha has his pack so we will be bargaining today." A wicked gleam was in his eye as he thought of all the merchants he was going to swindle out of goods today. Had he not been carrying his staff, he'd have rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Is there much that you desire today Kagome?" He really hoped she'd say yes.

Seeing the gleam in Miroku's eyes she laughed. "Miroku, don't swindle the people out of all their goods. A good deal is one thing but ripping someone off isn't nice." She scolded him gently. The monk was very good at talking people out of their possessions.

"I am hurt by your lack of faith lady! I have never swindled anyone… unless they deserved it." Miroku snickered and shot her a grin.

InuYasha gave the monk a rap to the head, "I'll keep him in line Kagome. Ain't nobody going to go home hungry or anything." His mate always had a kind heart. He rested his hand on hers where she'd linked it with his elbow, needing to touch her soft skin after their earlier argument. Although argument wasn't really the right word. '_A misunderstanding…'_ he thought. _'Yes, a misunderstanding but we talked like she wanted and fixed it.'_ With the help of the soul bond things were getting easier between them. _'Hard to have a misunderstanding when ya can feel what the other person feels.'_ He still felt bad about shutting her out. Drawing her to a stop he said, "Miroku, we'll meet you at Kaede's." He gave the monk a pointed stare that said 'move along bozou.' The monk rolled his eyes but moved off down the road to Kaede's.

Turning to his mate, he took the basket from her and set it down, a yellow strap from her backpack sliding over the lip to lay on the ground. Reaching out, he cupped Kagome's elbows in his hands, hers in turn coming to rest on his waist. Looking into the deep brown eyes he cherished he felt like he could drown in those eyes happily. "Kagome, I didn't shut you out on purpose. You know that right? I ain't even sure how I did it. I'd never push ya away like that." He knew he'd hurt her even though it was unintentional.

Kagome lifted her hands from his waist, placing one over his heart she reached with the other and stroked a finger down his ear. He purred a soft sound of approval at the delicate touch. "I know InuYasha. I could feel how sorry you were about that." Her smile soft with her forgiveness.

Leaning down he rested his forehead against hers, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around her, the sleeves of his fire rat draping down her back like a protective cape. He could feel eyes on them, watching the young couple in curiosity and for once didn't care. Let people look, he loved her and he didn't care who knew. Her hand had drifted down and was resting against the nape of his neck, under the heavy weight of his hair. Pulling back a little, he opened his eyes. Hers where full of her love for him, it flooded through their link, igniting his instincts in that moment to show her how much he cherished her. Swooping down he caught her up in a passionate kiss, he devoured her mouth, using his tongue and fangs to show her his pleasure and pride in her, hand coming up to grip the back of her head using it to deepen the kiss.

Kagome moaned softly into his mouth. His love and pride in her was so evident in that kiss and through their link she didn't know how she'd ever doubted him or her ability to be his mate in the first place. All her insecurities about finding her place, being too much trouble, and upsetting the life he'd built here in the last three years vanished. She knew her place in that moment. It was at his side like she had promised so many years ago and no matter what happened in the future she would never forget it again. Finally she could see that he couldn't be bothered to care about what problems came; they'd be dealt with. And the 'life' he'd built had been in preparation of her return; he didn't give a fuck if it fell apart around his ears. All he wanted was her by his side. That was _all_ that mattered to him. He'd only existed before her return, frozen in time, waiting for her. He'd have waited five hundred years if he had to.

Wrenching apart so they could breathe he saw the tears that tracked down Kagome's face. Smiling in understanding he gently wiped them away. She had finally figured it out. All he wanted was her and if everything else fell away… he'd still be happy because she was by his side. She laid her head against his heart and he dropped his cheek to rest against her head, sighing in his contentment.

A sudden round of applause had him whipping around, Kagome press protectively against his side. Old man Hiro had been watching the hanyou with his mate, a site to behold for sure! He'd known InuYasha for a while now and he'd never seen him interact so openly with another person. It surprised the old man, the level of devotion the half-demon showed the young woman. Then the youkai had kissed the girl… good Kami! He felt the heat in that moment from inside his house! A performance like that deserved a round of applause and it would give him the opportunity to tease the boy. He hadn't had the chance to do so in a while. Not since Houshi-sama's twins started calling him Inu-oji. "Ho ho InuYasha-sama, keep that up and you'll never make it to market day!"

"Feh, old man! Ain't you got anything better to do then spy on people?" InuYasha liked the gruff old man. He'd had occasion to help him out with firewood and meat, first at Kaede's request than because the old man hadn't been uncomfortable with the help of hanyou, usually offering him a meal and a night of storytelling. They'd developed a friendship of sorts, although he got teased by the old man on a regular basis.

"Spy!" Hiro grumbled in mock insult. "You were standing on a public street kissing a pretty girl. Who wouldn't want to watch?" Laughing out loud when the girl in question blushed, he moved to stand beside them continuing to chuckle. "Now my young friend, introduce me to your mate for mate she must be to have you acting so." It was the hanyou's turn to blush which made him grin and slap the boy on the shoulder affectionately. He'd always liked InuYasha. The boy was blunt and told it like it was, didn't beat around the bush, and was always first to lend a hand, even if he grumbled about it bit. Hiro was coming to see through the gruff exterior and suspected that the boy had had a pretty rough life until now.

Taking Kagome's hand he brought her forward. Surprisingly his demon wasn't scraping at him to keep her away from the other male. Apparently Hiro was not seen as either a threat or a rival by him so he could great their mate. "This is my mate Kagome." Seeing the surprised delight and question on the older man's face InuYasha's cocky smirk returned. "Yup! That Kagome!" He placed her hand gently into Hiro's out stretched palm.

Surprised that she'd been handed off when InuYasha hadn't let another male touch her since their mating she looked at him for direction. He smiled down at her and nodded it was ok. Tugging a little on their link she felt his affection for the older man, similar to how she felt about her Jii-chan but without the familial bond. Turning back to Hiro she smiled in genuine happiness for the relationship her mate had found with him. "Hiro-san! It is a pleasure to meet you."

Seeing the silent communication between the two, he wondered if they were actually talking to each other, he decided to shelve the question until he had InuYasha alone. "Kagome-sama! I have heard so much about you! The adventures of you and InuYasha on the shard hunt and fight with Naraku have kept me entertained on many a night when your young scoundrel would grace this old man with his company." He trapped her hand between both of his in his excitement at finally meeting the woman that had done all these amazing things! He had moved into the village only a few years prior to be closer to his only daughter after his wife had passed on and had missed seeing the final battle.

"I'm glad he had someone to tell tales to then." She smiled kindly at Hiro. "Maybe next time I can come too? That way I can make sure he hasn't exaggerated anything too badly." She said, sending a teasing glance to her mate and making Hiro laugh boisterously.

"Anytime! Anytime at all! You're both welcome at my fire." He could tell he was going to like this girl. She wouldn't let the gruff half-demon get away with much and he was going to enjoy every minute! "One thing Kagome-sama before I let you get on with your day?" when she nodded in encouragement he asked "Can you really smack him into the ground by telling him to sit?"

Kagome's laughter exploded out of her. It was definitely _not _what she expected him to ask. Holding her stomach to try and still her giggles she nodded, eyes sparkling with her laughter. "He wasn't very nice when we first met."

InuYasha shook his head at the old man. "Out of everything you know about her ya ask _that_? Feh! Old man ya got anything for me to take to market for you or not?" Kagome's confusion tingled across his senses. "Hiro's a painter. I take stuff to a merchant at market for him once in a while." He explained.

"I have a few things that could go if you're willing InuYasha. Same deal as always?" Hiro asked turning back to his house he motioned for them to follow.

"Yeah, yeah. Same deal." '_We go through this every time, has it ever changed?'_ InuYasha rolled his eyes in exasperation following him to his door where the half-demon leaned against the frame.

"What's the deal?" Kagome wondered.

"He gives me what he wants sold and tells me what it's all worth. I take it to the merchant who then pays me for the scrolls, bastard only tried to cheat me once." A pleased yet slightly evil smile crossed his face at the memory. "Then Hiro pays me twenty percent for being his pack mule." It was a pretty good deal for both of them.

Kagome was impressed. It was a pretty lucrative arrangement for both parties and everyone came out ahead. "That's fairly ingenious of you both." At her mate's confused look she snorted back a laugh. "Smart, InuYasha. It's very smart of you both."

Hiro returned, a bundle of scrolls tied together. Handing them to InuYasha they discussed what an acceptable price would be, both high and low, in case the merchant wanted to haggle. Kagome watched in fascination as InuYasha did business with Hiro. He was so relaxed and confident! She couldn't help but smile at how good he was at this. Taking the bundle of scrolls from him, she placed them carefully in her old pack. Saying goodbye to Hiro, they walked down the road to Kaede's.

0000000000000000000

A/N: And the answer is... no sit! Hope you enjoy! Lots more to come yet! Peace


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Yes there is a LOT more to this story. Many more chapters to come!

000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku waited just inside the hut talking to the old miko, relating a little of what had happened this morning. He didn't go into detail about what had occurred inside Tsuneo-sama's home only saying there had been an incident that had required Kagome's help in diffusing and that she had done so quite skillfully. He'd been equally impressed with how she'd dealt with InuYasha and him with her, telling Kaede that though he had expected yelling, and a possible sit or two, there had been none. Shockingly the pair had 'talked' to each other and he'd noticed something odd pass between them. When Kaede inquired what he meant, he could only shake his head in confusion. "I've never seen the like. It was as if they spoke to each other without words… fascinating."

Kaede was curious too. Deciding to ask Kagome when she had the child to herself this morning. She too was excited to witness the changes that happened with youkai bondings. She knew only through second hand knowledge of what took place and her healers mind was looking forward to being able to observe it all first hand. Not that she thought of the pair as some sort of experiment. The private aspects of their lives where not anything she needed or wanted to know about, but the physical changes that were happening… well they'd be public knowledge and she hoped Kagome would confide in her at least a little. She viewed the young couple as family, as close as she'd ever come to having her own children.

When InuYasha held the mat back to allow Kagome to enter her home Kaede gasped. "Kagome child! Ye look lovely this morning! It is exactly right." She had hoped the child would dress well and hadn't been disappointed. The woman before her would bring honor to her husband during her introductions today. Though most of the families had met her at one time or another the girl's future clothing had always been a bit of a sticking point for them. It had been so outlandish as to claim the child 'loose' in her morals and the fact that she could be such a powerful miko at the same time outright confused many of them with her 'purity' in question.

"Thank you Kaede-sama! I was a little worried I may have over done it." Kagome ran a hand down the silk of her kimono. Setting her basket by the door she went and knelt beside the miko.

Chuckling a little the older miko patted the girls arm. "Considering how ye used to dress… this is quite lovely." Kagome blushed, a little embarrassed. "Like this child, ye will bring much honour to your husband today." She was very proud of her young apprentice.

"Feh! I happened to like her other clothing." InuYasha waggled his eyebrows at Kagome making her blush a little brighter. "And she's always been honorable, no matter what she wore." He'd felt Kagome's embarrassment and didn't like it. He frowned at the old baba, she could keep her opinions to herself if she was going to embarrass his mate.

"Now, now InuYasha! Ye know that is not what I meant. Her reintroduction to the village is important for ye both. So hush!" Kaede waved a hand at him in dismissal. "Ye two be on your way already and leave us women to our work."

Standing from her place beside Kaede, Kagome moved silently to her mate's side. So graceful not even the silk rustled. "She'd right koibito, you two should have left already. I'll be fine with Kaede-sama and when you return you can find me at Sango's. Just keep me in your heart… ok?" She hoped he'd understand what she meant, wanting to keep the link private a while longer until it was stronger, but also wanting to see how far they could be apart before it faded.

Nodding his understanding he cupped the back of her head. Kissing her lightly, he nibbled a little on her lip before rubbing his cheek against hers affectionately. "I will miss you koi, but I will keep you in my heart like you wish." Her smile bloomed and she ran her lips along his jawline, nipping him lightly under his chin before pulling away, stroking a hand over his heart as she went back to Kaede. He felt her tug a little on their link. She would miss him today but was excited to spend time with Kaede as well. "Have fun." Smiling at her one last time, he shoved the grinning monk out the door, grabbing the back pack with Hiro's scrolls as he followed.

Sighing softly, Kagome sat back down with her mentor. Kaede was smiling a big wide grin, the look enough to make Kagome blush and ask, "What?" in a very InuYasha like manner.

"Oh child… it makes me so happy for ye. When I see what is right before my eyes, the love ye share, it makes me so thankful ye've returned to him. He needs ye and it shows in how ye speak and act towards each other." She patted the younger miko's arm and asked, "Now, what is this incident that Miroku was talking about this morning? He was very impressed with ye!"

Kaede's words and outright joy brought tears to Kagome's eyes. Throwing her arms around the older woman she hugged her tightly. "Kaede-sama, I've missed you so very much!" she cried against the older miko's shoulder. "So many times did I think of you while I was locked on the other side of the well. I'd learn about an herb or plant and want to talk to you but… I… just couldn't." Kagome felt the arms of her mentor surround and hold her tightly, a hand running soothingly down her back.

"There, there, child. No need to fret. We have much time to share everything ye've learned." Touched by her words and actions Kaede, to, felt tears fall from her eye. The two women held onto each other for a few more minutes before Kagome pulled back.

She'd felt a pull of concern from InuYasha. He'd felt her the strange mix of emotions from her and was asking if she needed him to return. Closing her eyes she focused a wave of happiness and contentment, trying to show him she was ok. A moment later she shivered. He'd figured out a way to send her his purr through the link! When a wave of smug superiority followed she laughed out loud. '_Cocky hanyou!'_ she thought. She opened her eyes only to see Kaede staring at her a little oddly. "Oh! I'm sorry Kaede-sama. I was… um…" She wasn't sure what to tell the old miko. They'd been wanting to keep the link a secret for now until it had developed more and she'd blown it. A sudden wave of guilt and embarrassment from InuYasha had her stopping to 'listen' again. Realizing he'd done the same thing in front of an aggressively questioning monk, she snorted in her amusement, hand flying to her mouth. Sending him her humor and resignation, trying to show him she'd done the same, and that she was going to have to explain herself to Kaede. A warmth of understanding was his reply.

Giving her mentor a sheepish smile, Kagome explained about developing the emotional bond with InuYasha and though he'd left the village he could still feel her and she could still feel him. He'd picked up a confused mix from her and wanted to make sure she was alright. "In essence we had a long distance conversation." She hoped the miko wouldn't be to weirded out by this new revelation. She still need to tell her what she'd learned from Myoga but wanted to wait until reaching Sango's so she'd only have to go through it once. Less chance of being over heard that way.

"Ah now I understand what Miroku was talking about this morning. He said ye two communicated without words and it seems as if ye really can. Fascinating! Kagome child, I hope ye will continue to confide in this old woman all ye discover with your bonding. I wish to learn all I can from ye two if you'll let an old woman live a little adventure through your life?"

"Of course Kaede-sama! There is a lot more to tell but I need to tell Sango too so if you don't mind waiting so I only need to do it once?" When she nodded, Kagome continued, "Myoga was by yesterday and explained… well… a _lot_!" Eye's dancing in excitement the young miko giggled.

"Well then young one, let us get you shown off so we can get to Sango-san's that much faster." Before she could move, Kagome was standing and offering her help up. "Ha! I see some of those youkai traits of your husband's are developing. I watched ye walk to him and not make a single noise. Amazing!" She chuckled as Kagome smiled.

Small running feet were heard reaching the doorway followed shortly by a startled cry as Shippo lost his footing and tumbled into the hut, rolling head over heels only to land on his back at Kagome's feet. Tears threatened to spill over from the pain in his hand. A little whimper escaped before he could clamp it back.

"Shippo! Are you ok?" Crouching down, Kagome ran her hands over the little kit hoping he wasn't injured. Scooping him up, she snuggled him close.

"InuYasha sent me to watch over you for the day 'Gome." Some tuff youkai he'd make! Couldn't even keep his balance long enough to get in the door. Seriously embarrassed and with an aching hand he refused to look at her.

Catching the scent of blood Kagome inhaled sharply. "Shippo! I can smell you're bleeding, now show me where it hurts." Deciding to use a lesson from her mate she gave him a small growl to show her seriousness. His eye's snapped to hers in surprise but he couldn't ignore the sound, showing her his scrapped palm. "Oh poor baby!" The scrape was small with only a little bit of blood seeping out still but it was dirty. Walking to Kaede's water barrel she drew another folded handkerchief from her sleeve, dipped it to wet it, and wiped his palm clean of dirt. Catching the kits eye she winked at him and with her back to Kaede, pressed a finger to her lips urging him to be quiet about the next part. Lifting his hand to her mouth she said "Now to kiss it better!" Pretending to kiss his scrape she ran her tongue over it instead, eyes dancing in mischief as the cuts healed. Shippo's eyes widened in amazement but he kept quiet about what he'd seen.

"Now my brave youkai! Will you accompany us on our rounds of the village today?" She gave him a small lick on his chin to show her affection, dusting him off at the same time. When he smiled and jumped up on her shoulder she turned back to Kaede. She asked her if there was a smaller basket she could use to carry her herb packets, rather than hauling all her things around in the bigger one she'd brought from home.

Handing her a basket with a handle, the old miko glanced at the palm of the kit on her shoulder. The skin was smooth and no sign of damage remained. A little suspicious of what her apprentice had done she let her have her secret, knowing Kagome would tell her when and if she wanted to. "I have these for ye to Kagome." She placed the miko robes in her other basket. "For when ye are ready to return to your training."

Smiling her thanks, Kagome finished transferring her satchels to the other basket. "Kaede-sama, are these a good choice of thank you gift? It was something my mama used to do." Still a little unsure of her decision she fidgeted. She'd made them the other day while visiting with Sango after having found the dried herbs in a cupboard in the kitchen, why InuYasha had them in the first place she had no idea. She felt a tug from her mate, telling her to stop fretting, she tugged back to pay attention to what he was doing and stop eavesdropping. It was getting easier to communicate, emotions forming almost complete thoughts once they figured out how to send them in the right context. She felt him chuckle and turned her attention back to Kaede who was admiring her handiwork.

"These are skillfully done Kagome! Ye said your mama taught ye? They are lovely, what is there purpose child?" she'd not seen there like before and the fragrant herbs had a pleasingly pungent scent.

Thankful that she approved Kagome said "We used them for out of season clothing. Anything stored in trunks that we wanted to keep insects out of. They work quite well."

"Oh! Wonderful! Will ye show me one day Kagome child?" Not at all surprised that the future born miko had knowledge of things she didn't. She chuckled as the kit on her shoulder sniffed a package and sneezed. "Ha! May haps it will work to keep pesky youkai out of my pickles eh?"

Kagome giggled at Shippo's sheepish expression. "Shippo-chan have you become a pesky fox demon while I was away?" she tickled his belly as he denied her accusations. He tugged on her ear in retaliation making her laugh a little more. "Kaede-sama I will be happy to show you my recipe. We'll need to make sure you have plenty to keep the big bad fox demon away from your pickles!" she'd missed teasing the kit.

The two women and the kit left to make the rounds of the village, laughing and teasing the loudly protesting fox demon. Laughing as he bounced on her shoulder Kagome didn't pay much attention to which shoulder he was sitting on until he stepped hard on her mate mark, almost driving her to her knees. "Shippo!" she hollered causing the kit to leap off her to the ground. She dropped to her hands as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her, her mark a burning fire radiating through her. InuYasha was instantly sending her concerned waves of worry and she tried to show him what happened as she breathed through clenched teeth to avoid throwing up. His snarl of anger at the kit made her snap back at him that he wasn't helping. A slow roll of warm youkai started in her center and rushed through her body, causing her aura to glow rose around her. Finally able to breathe again she could hear the concerned voice of Kaede calling to her and smell the wet tears of Shippo. Allowing her aura to dissipate she sent her mate her gratitude and love as well as a question of what happened. His frustration was clear as the explanation was too detailed to send through the link. Another roll of anger at the kit went through her but softer this time. She brushed it away, he was just a child after all and probably didn't know any more than she did about what the hell that was. She felt her mate pull his attention back to what he was doing and finally turned hers to her concerned friends.

"Kagome! Are ye all right child?" the girl had gone white then green as she'd hollered at the kit. Helping the girl to rise she gently checked her over. Finding nothing physically wrong to cause such a reaction she waited for Kagome to explain.

"I don't know Kaede… I…we'll need to wait for InuYasha to explain. Shippo stepped on my mate mark." Breathing in, she could smell Shippo's distress at her reaction. "Shippo… baby come here." She held her arms out for the kit. He burst into tears, apologies flying between loud sobs, as he launched himself into her arms. Snuggling under her chin, he stayed as far from her left shoulder as he could get, not wanting to touch her accidently and cause her pain again. Kagome rocked him gently and told him it wasn't his fault, she didn't know that could happen and it was her mark so how was he supposed to know? When the kit was calm again she nudged him up to sit on her right shoulder saying she trusted him to be careful. He clutched her hair and sat very still.

"'Gome? How mad is InuYasha?" he knew enough about inu-youkai to know that he should be scared for hurting Kagome even if he hadn't meant to. Especially since the half demon had told him this morning before leaving the village that he was counting on him to watch out for his mate, a very big honour in itself.

Feeling him shiver against her Kagome stopped and turned her head to look into rich brown worried eyes. "He's angry Shippo but this is not your fault and I won't let him take it out on you." Smiling smugly at the kit she tried to cheer him up a little. "After all, he did insist on keep his kotodama…" Like she'd hoped, Shippo giggled losing the scent of worry that had been clouding her nose. Just in time to as Kaede led them to the house of the first family she was going to see today and she needed her wits about her, not with a worried kit or angry half demon.

00000000000000

InuYasha and Miroku had only been walking a few minutes when the half demon suddenly slowed then stopped. Head cocked and eyes narrowed, Miroku wondered what he was doing. "InuYasha? What are you doing?" When he got no response he looked closer and realized InuYasha's eyes were unfocused, like he was listening to something only he could here. A smug smiled suddenly crossed the hanyou's face before his eyes refocused.

It was a little disconcerting to find the monk staring at him when he came back to himself. "What's that look for?"

Narrowing his eyes at his friend Miroku said, "Considering you just disappeared internally I think I should be asking the questions here. Seriously, you stopped moving and didn't even see me there for a minute. What were you doing InuYasha?" Figuring it had something to do with Kagome he waited for an answer.

'_Kuso! So much for keeping our link quiet for a while.'_ He sighed, embarrassed and feeling guilty at being caught. Kagome's resignation and humour flooded into him. Obviously she'd been caught by Kaede and was going to give her an explanation and was fine with him telling the bozou. Sighing he explained. "You know how Myoga talked about an emotional bond forming between Kagome and me? Well it started today." Pleasure and pride evident in his voice.

"Ah well that explains what I witness this morning then." Miroku nodded his head in understanding, two and two coming together to fill in what he hadn't understood of their interaction this morning.

"Keh, keep it to yourself bozou! We wanted to wait till it was stronger before telling everyone." InuYasha turned and continued down the road. They'd reached a meadow were many of the village children liked to play. Scenting the air he caught the smell he was looking for and hollered, "Oi! Shippo! Come 'ere a sec."

The fox demon detached himself from whatever game he was playing and scampered over to the men. "Sup InuYasha?" he asked, copying Kagome in some of her 'slang' that he liked.

Crouching down so he was closer to the kit he said, "Miroku and I need to go to market today and Kagome is spending the morning with Kaede-baba before going to Sango's. Would you go spend the day with her?" He asked the kit, waiting to see if he understood the significance of what he was being offered.

Eye's wide with understanding Shippo nodded at the honour that InuYasha was bestowing on him. To be asked to watch another's mate especially that of the pack leader, was serious business for it meant you were a trusted member of the pack! "It would be my honour InuYasha." Shippo replied formally with a little bow.

Smiling at the kit, he ruffled Shippo's hair. "You haven't had much time with her since she's been back. I know she missed you a lot." Letting the kit leap up on his shoulder he said quietly, "Shippo, you need to know she can talk to me through our bond. It ain't like words, just feelings but if she needs me you make her call me…understand?" The boy's eyes were huge at this revelation but he nodded yes enthusiastically. "And Shippo… this is a secret so it better stay that way." Warning him with a little growl of the consequences should he blab.

"OK InuYasha! I won't let you down!" The fox demon tore off towards the village. The two men watched for a moment before continuing down the road.

"That was rather well done of you InuYasha." Miroku was impressed, not only with his kindness but with his ability to make Shippo feel important.

"Keh, he needs her as much as she needs him. Especially today." He'd felt her sadness at him leaving and some lingering nerves, though they'd taken care of most of her concerns this morning. "He'll help keep her mind busy and she won't worry so much. Feh, she thinks she's going to cause division in the village or something cause she's my mate. That fool girl Katsumi didn't help any either." Stupid girl almost got him sat this morning.

Staff jangling in time with their walking they continued along in silence for a while. The walk was a nice easy one, the sun just starting to warm the land, the scent of turned earth on the air. InuYasha worked at splitting his concentration between what Kagome was feeling and what was happening around him. Losing himself to her emotions wasn't something he wanted to repeat in public again if they wanted to keep their soul bonding quiet. He could feel her fretting about something and gave her a tug to cut it out. She tugged back telling him to stop eavesdropping, making him chuckle.

Miroku was preoccupied with lecherous thoughts of his wife. She'd been particularly amorous last night. Considering she'd spent the day with Kagome he wondered what they'd been discussing to get her so riled up. _'Thoughts like these are going to cause me physical discomfort soon._' He decided to break the silence. "InuYasha, you don't think Koga will be a problem for you and Kagome do you?"

"Feh! Mangy wolf. Should have just gutted him." He grumbled, remembering Kagome's pain at his words. "Don't think so but…" he shrugged. "Not like he can change anything now. Bondings can't be broken. Why, did he say something to you?" Glancing at the monk who only chuckled wickedly.

"Ha! The look on his face! Shock and envy InuYasha, and disappointment of course. Nothing more. When he left he actually 'walked' away." Snickering at the memory. The wolf demon had left looking like a kicked puppy.

"Good. The fool should have known better." Smug once more at having bested the wolf. Reaching the crest of a hill they looked down the road to where a bustling village was going about their market day. Tugging his list from his sleeve he handed it to Miroku who gave it a quick perusal before handing it back.

"I know just who to talk to get the best items for your Lady my friend!" Miroku loved to 'haggle' the merchants out of their worldly possessions and planned on getting the best of everything for his friends. _'So much fun!_' his wicked smirk spread as a fire lit behind his eyes.

InuYasha only rolled his and sighed in exasperation. He'd been through this many times with the monk and they'd worked out a system. Many merchants didn't want to deal with a youkai so he would indicate what he wanted with subtle cues and Miroku would do the dealing. Most merchants thought he was Miroku's servant, especially with the kotodama around his neck, and though it irritated him he was used to it. It worked out for them in the end. Handing his friend his money pouch he said "Let me deal with the art merchant first then we can-" an overwhelming wave of pain and nausea had him dropping to a knee as he grabbed for his mate mark. Eye's flashing instantly red he snarled. Something had hurt his mate!

"InuYasha! What happened?!" Miroku was beside him but with the red eyes and snarl, was afraid to touch the angry demon before him. Seeing him grasping his mate mark he knew it was Kagome and it was bad!

Breathing heavily he sent his worry down the link, having a hard time focusing on her reply, muddling through the tumbled emotions until he got them in the right order to realize the kit had stepped on her mate mark when he'd been riding on her shoulder. Anger at the fox demon roared down their bond only to be slapped away as she snarled he wasn't helping. Panting now with the pain and to avoid throwing up he staggered to his feet and off the road until he was blocked from view by the forest, Miroku following cautiously behind. Dropping the pack he carried he stagger a few more steps before dropping to his knees, gripping Tetsusaiga's hilt tightly. Gathering his youkai he felt his aura pulse once before sliding it down the link to her. Filling her from the inside out until she glowed with their combined power, the pain and nausea fading away.

Feeling her love and gratitude flow through him he let his aura dissipate. Her confusion over what had happened only frustrated him. Hands rubbing over his sweaty face he snarled at the kit again only to feel her brush it away once more. He was a pup and didn't know any more than she did what had happened. Relieved that she was feeling better he allowed himself to focus on his surroundings.

Seeing the hanyou's eyes return to normal Miroku knew the crisis had passed. He suspected it hadn't been life threatening or his friend would not be sitting in the forest, so he'd waited patiently seated a few feet way. After watching the rise of his friend's aura he figured it was better to sit farther away then be blasted by accident. Quietly he asked, "Is Kagome ok InuYasha?"

Letting a small snarl out he shook his head. "Baka Shippo stepped on her mate mark." The stupidity of the action made him want to shred something. Standing up he went and got his pack, motioning for Miroku that they could keep going.

When they were once again on the road Miroku asked "And that's a bad thing because…?" He was confused.

Sighing in exasperation he realized that nobody but him knew that you can't touch another mate's mark. "Is everyone a baka today? You can't touch another mate's mark. It cause's horrible pain and nausea to flood both mates! Stupid, stupid kit!" Truthfully he was angry with himself. Shippo's mother had passed away when he was very young and his father not long after. He was probably never taught about this aspect of mate marks and he had failed to tell Kagome as well. "Kuso, she's going to sit me into tomorrow when I tell her." He rubbed the back of his neck, getting that itchy feeling that used to happen before he ate dirt.

"Whoa! You mean you forgot to _tell_ Kagome this could happen? My friend you are in deep kuso when you get home." Miroku snickered a little. He was hopeful she'd find out at his house so he could watch. "So what happens when you have pups? Won't they on occasion touch your marks by accident?" Concerned at the amount of work it would take to avoid such accidents.

"Nah. Pups are a mix of both parents so the marks don't react to them. It's only when someone without a blood bond to the mate touches it that it reacts." Thinking it would be stupid if mate marks reacted to pups InuYasha snorted.

"So what did you do then in the forest?" The energy the hanyou had channelled had been intense.

'_Does he never stop asking questions?'_ InuYasha thought in frustration. "It's a defense mechanism for the female. The only time that another youkai would touch the mark is if they tried to kidnap her or forcibly mate with her. Even though you can't destroy a mate bond, many try to by destroying a mate mark. The buildup and release of my youkai would most likely destroy any lesser demon that tried to harm Kagome. Plus with her reiki mixed in they'd really be in trouble. Through the emotional bond I was able to tell Shippo had done it by accident, that's why I struggled to hold it back until I could tell my power wouldn't hurt anyone near her. Without the soul bond and our emotional link… I'd have probably killed the kit and maybe Kaede through her." The shame he felt over forgetting to tell her such an important piece of information was magnifying the more he thought about what _could_ have happened. "I'm so getting sat when we get home." He sighed in resignation.

They reached the village at this point and went to find Hiro's art merchant. This was the one merchant that InuYasha dealt with personally, making sure Hiro got exactly what he wanted for the bundle of scrolls. Though he might be sneered at by the man he always got his way, refusing to take less and never forgetting what he'd been paid the times before.

Miroku enjoyed watching the half demon deal with the art merchant. He was quite good at it and it gave him a perverse amount of pleasure to think that he'd had a hand in teaching his friend how to swind- haggle his way through a deal. Wandering a little ways away he began looking for the things on Kagome's list. Picking up a length of linen he started the song and dance of a good deal, knowing that linen was linen and he wouldn't need approval from InuYasha before making the purchase. Satisfied with the deal, he paid the man and folding the cloth walked back to where InuYasha was double counting what he'd been paid.

Satisfied with the count he nodded his thanks saying "Nice doing business with you again Satoshi." The merchant grumbled a little about it would be nicer if he wasn't so stubborn on price, but smiled and bowed respectfully. Hiro's paintings were of exceptional quality and his best sellers so he put up with the brash hanyou. When he turned to Miroku he was handed a length of linen to place in the pack. "In a hurry monk?" He cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Not at all my friend! If anyone should be in a hurry it should be you to get back to your lovely new bride." He snickered at the face InuYasha made. Something between longing and fear. Moving down the rows of stalls they slowly collected everything on Kagome's list, filling the back pack to the brim and purchasing another large basket for the rest. As they made their way back through the stalls to head home a slight scent and a sparkle caught InuYasha's attention. Moving cautiously towards a stall run by an old woman he looked over her wares. Setting the basket down, he sniffed carefully at a bottle sitting on her table.

"Good morning young hanyou. What has caught your attention on old Chika's table eh?" the old crone had seen the half demon many times but he had never graced her stall before.

Pointing at the bottle that had caught his attention he asked, "What is this one?" the scent stirred a memory but wasn't strong enough with the cap on to figure out where he'd smelled it before.

"Oh! That one very special. Special blend of flowers from across the sea, for in bath water of pretty girl you wish to court. Make great gift." She uncorked the bottle and the scent wafted to his nose. As he breathed in the smell of lavender and vanilla he realized it was similar to what Kagome had used in her baths in the future.

Nodding to the old woman he didn't let his excitement show, only continued to look over her wares. She had other bottles of oils and lotions, creams and concoctions, his nose helping him determine what was in each. There was a smattering of jewelry, broaches and hair picks. Seeing a silver pair he picked them up. Small combs would hold her hair back from her face and they were decorated with silver moons, stars created out of moonstones glimmered. A second set of long hair picks caught his eye. These ones also silver had wide fans on the ends with long lengths of thin chains, tiny bells tinkled as he picked them up. The fans were as wide as his hand and were decorated with sleek white dogs. Not inu-youkai just regular dogs but they were still pretty and rather appropriate.

Miroku walked up beside him having noticed the few items he was interested in began the business of questioning the woman on price, working to get him a good deal. "Houshi-sama I know how your game works!" chuckled the old woman. "Many times I have watched you swindle the other merchants. I give good deal but will deal with InuYasha-sama alone." Shooing the monk away she turned to the half demon who was watching her thoughtfully.

"All right old baba. What do you want for all this?" He indicated the oil and two sets of hair sticks. Figuring he was about to be gutted by the old woman he waited.

"InuYasha-sama… for you… a gift for your mate." She laughed at his confused face. "You don't remember old Chika but I remember you." He'd saved her life not once but twice. The first time she'd been young, not much more than a child, before he'd been pinned to the Goshinboku tree. The second had been a few years back when he'd traveled with an odd group of companions.

Suspicious of her intentions he looked at her through narrowed golden eyes. "What gives old woman? I don't know you."

Laughing she was unoffended. "Twice you saved my life InuYasha-sama. I have life debt to repay to you. Though these gifts be small, hopefully they will bring your mate happiness. Tell me… is she pretty girl?

Feeling his smile spread InuYasha said quietly "She's beautiful beyond compare."

"Ah… then she must be pretty girl who travelled with you and you're companions. A miko yes?" seeing the shock register she laughed again. "Chika may be old but I still have eyes! You protect her like precious jewel back then, can't imagine you with another woman now!"

He blushed a bit even though he chuckled with her. "To bad it took three years to figure that out for myself eh baba?" He laughed at her look of horror.

"You made that pretty girl wait three years? InuYasha-sama, you get one too many sits into ground? Make you stupid?" He growled a warning at her causing her to wave her hand at him in dismissal. "You no scare me boy." Wrapping everything up, she handed the items to him. "You take this to your Lady and tell her you're a baka for making her wait so long." She teased him a little more. Her age letting her get away with something a younger person wouldn't dare.

Rolling his eyes at the old baba he smirked a little. _'Crazy old woman! I like her.'_ "Feh. And what if I told you it was Kagome who made me wait three years before she came back?" curious to see if she'd label his mate a baka as well.

"Ah… then she very smart girl indeed!" Chika laughed loudly. She hadn't had this much fun in ages!

"Oi! How come she's smart and I'm the baka?" He snarled in mock offense.

"Ha! Chika not stupid enough to insult an inu-youkai's mate! I definitely not a baka." She crossed her arms and grinned at the hanyou, watching him struggle to hold in his own laughter.

Giving up he chuckled. Thanking the old woman he gave her a small bow, managing to surprise her finally, he watched her blush like a girl as he picked up his extra basket. Still chuckling he walked away, catching up with Miroku. Meeting the monks questioning gaze he told him what Chika had said before showing him the items for Kagome.

"Some days InuYasha you have more luck than even I can account for." Shaking his head as he laughed he asked. "Were do you want to stop and eat? Sango sent lunch for both of us, she said she told Kagome not to worry." He patted his robe where the food packets rested.

Ear twitching InuYasha nodded towards the trees, "Stream through there if you want." It had gotten warm while they were at market and he could use a drink.

"Lead the way my friend." Miroku followed him into the forest.

Stopping InuYasha cocked his head like he was listening again before snickering. Someone had pissed Kagome off good. Thankful it wasn't him this time he made sure she was alright before continuing to the stream.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: A nice long chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed. R&R as you like!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So glad you liked the last chapter! Here's another!

0000000000000000000000

After the mate mark accident Kagome's day had settled and she enjoyed her time with Kaede and Shippo. The fox demon had calmed down enough to stop shaking by the time they'd reached the first stop on Kaede's schedule. All the families where welcoming, many of the women openly excited to finally meet the woman who had tamed InuYasha-sama. The thought of him being a _tame_ house pet like Buyo made her snicker. Tame he most definitely was not! Shippo to, was a great distraction. The women openly admired his lush tail and should any of the men try to touch Kagome he would do something to distract them. Playing with a handful of fox fire worked for the most part, nobody really wanted to reach towards his magic, and Kagome would smile and give a respectful nod of her head as befitting InuYasha's station. After the first home Kaede had asked Shippo what he was up to.

"InuYasha would be really unhappy if he came home only to find Kagome smelling of other males." Shippo shrugged and grinned at the older miko.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiling, shook her head in defeat. She was getting used to her mate's protective instincts and wasn't going to fight the demons around her on something so trivial. Kaede's eye sparkled in understanding and she helped run interference when it was required. Only in one home was drastic action needed.

They'd been visiting with Hotaka-san and his wife Asuka-san, third largest family in importance and size in the village, when their eldest son arrived. Kagome remembered him from her early days in the village. She'd never liked the way he'd looked at her then and she didn't appreciate it now. He leered at her, like she was a tasty morsel he couldn't wait to devour. It made her skin crawl! He started across the space towards her and seated as she was, she was unable to avoid his out stretched hands.

"Kagome-kun! It is wonderful to see you again." Nobu smiled at the beautiful woman seated near his mother. He heard his Haha-ue's sharp intake of breath at his lack of formality with the young miko but didn't care. Kneeling in front of her he couldn't help but admire her loveliness, a smile spreading across his face as he reached to take her hand between his.

They were suddenly full of fox demon as the youkai jumped at him. Startled he caught the kit. "Hi! I'm Shippo!" the fox had smelt Kagome's discomfort and knew she didn't like this person. He grabbed the man's haori so he couldn't be removed without effort.

Still surprised by the action, Nobu wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to shove the demon off him but could feel the little hands grasping his shirt tightly and didn't want it ruined by pulling clawed fingers away roughly. "Uh… hello." Looking to Kagome for assistance he saw she was looking at him coldly.

Taking pity on her son, Asuka spoke, "The ladies Kaede-sama and Kagome-sama came to visit on behalf of Kagome-sama's husband InuYasha. She's recently returned to us after marrying him. I'd left a wedding basket for them and she was kind enough to visit us today in thanks." Sipping her tea she watched the shock move over her son's face. He had been much to forward towards the young miko and she was displeased. The boy was going to be on the receiving end of InuYasha-sama's wrath if he wasn't careful. The fox demon child turned towards her, a large grin on his face, eyes twinkling in merriment. She could see him struggling not to laugh and sipped her tea again to cover her own smile.

Kagome motioned to Shippo to return to her and letting go of Nobu he jumped into her waiting arms where she clutched him tightly. He could feel her shiver a little. She _really_ didn't like Nobu! He was going to have to tell InuYasha. It wasn't ok that she felt this way about the man, even though he wasn't sure what she was feeling, he knew it was bad.

Smiling in thanks to Asuka for rescuing her from her son's unwanted attention, Kagome stood. "Thank you for having us Hotaka-san and Asuka-san. Kaede-sama and I should be on our way, we have more stops to make. I will tell InuYasha of your request Hotaka-san and send him to you when he has an answer." The man was a wood cutter and had requested access to InuYasha's forest. She knew she was being rude in not acknowledging Nobu but she couldn't stand being in the same room as him any longer. She had smelt his lust for her and it was making her ill. Asuka walked with her to the door, glaring at her son as she went. Kaede and Shippo thanked her kindly before going outside.

Placing a hand on Kagome's arm to keep her for a moment longer, she quietly addressed the young woman, "Kagome-sama, my apologies for my son. Gomen ne for him making you uncomfortable." She liked the girl and hoped they could be friendly.

Smiling softly Kagome nodded to Asuka, "It's fine Asuka-san. No offense was taken." _'At least not this time.'_ She sighed. Should InuYasha have been here, she wasn't sure she could have said the same. He'd have throttled Nobu. "Just… for next time…" She wasn't sure how to voice what she needed to say.

Asuka patted her arm. "I will make sure he gets his manners in order before next time. InuYasha-sama is not as forgiving as you, I know." She smiled and giggled like a girl, hoping to put the miko at ease. When Kagome's smile bloomed she knew it was working.

Kagome laughed softly, "You are familiar with my mate's temper I see." Picking up her basket she handed the older woman a satchel of herbs and explained what it was for. She felt him coming up behind her too late.

Nobu was frustrated that his prize was leaving. He'd been surprised by the fact that she'd married the half demon. The miko could have done so much better! He watched her body move gracefully under the green kimono she wore and felt his lust for her increase. Rising he moved slowly so as not to give away his plan. He only wanted to touch her, having never been this close without her guard dog around. He listened as his mother apologized for his behaviour and felt the sneer cross his face. What did she know about the ways of men? Stupid woman. Seeing the miko's distraction as she turned her back to him, he made his move. Slinking up behind her he grabbed her arm, trying to turn her towards him saying "Kagome-kun, don't be upset-"

Feeling his hand close around her arm, she snarled, anger rolling through her she dropped the basket and wrenching her arm out of his grasp punched him hard in the chest, sending him sprawling across the room. "You will _never_ touch me again! Is that understood?" When he nodded, clearly surprised at how hard she'd hit him she continued, "Good. For next time you can deal with my mate!" Giving a nod to an equally angry Asuka and Hotaka she picked up her basket and swept out of the house.

Shippo gleefully leapt into her arms. "'Gome that was great! You make a good Inu." He snickered remembering the look on Nobu's face when she'd punched him. He'd watched the exchange from the doorway, having returned to the house when she hadn't followed them outside.

"Uh! He makes me feel dirty. Even when I was here before he used to leer at me all the time. Pervert!" she felt InuYasha then, reassuring him she was fine and had taken care of the problem.

Kaede chuckled, "Kagome child, ye keep my life entertaining." The girl had surprised her with the punch as well but the older miko figured it was better than letting InuYasha deal with the man.

Kagome kept wiping at the arm Nobu had grabbed like she could still feel him. Sighing she looked at Shippo riding on her shoulder. Opening her arms so he could sit in them she said, "Shippo would you mind helping with the smell?" She knew he could scent mark over the spot so she could get the smell off her. Jumping down to her arms he rubbed vigorously at the spot with his hands, coating her sleeve in his sweet foxy scent. Giving her a sniff he nodded, satisfied he'd got it all. Taking a deep breath Kagome smiled her thanks. The disgusting smell was finally gone. "Thank you Shippo-chan!" She kissed his cheek before helping him back on her shoulder.

The rest of their visits had gone well. She didn't let the incident taint the rest of her morning. The villagers where in general kind, warm people who respected her mate very much and she suspected by the end of their rounds that most liked her as well. Especially once they learned she was going to continue training to be a miko with Kaede-sama.

They'd gone on to Sango's afterwards and once she'd changed clothes had helped her friend prepare and serve lunch, telling them everything she'd learned from Myoga about their unique soul bond and what that all entailed. Kaede knew nothing about youkai soul bondings so had no wisdom to add but she agreed to help Kagome in any way she could as well as keeping it all a secret. Sango and Shippo already knew what Miroku had known but now they all had the same understanding of what was occurring and why. Kaede left not long afterwards saying she had some tonics to prepare this afternoon and thanked Kagome for her lovely and exciting morning.

Shippo had run off to play with the twins while Kagome caught Sango up on all the things that had happened to them since this morning. Suddenly she realized just how tired she was. The day had been very draining and was catching up with her all at once.

Seeing her friend yawn for the third time Sango took pity on her. Going and getting a large blanket she picked up her sewing and encouraged Kagome to come outside. "It's such a lovely day, why don't we work outside."

Once outside she spread the blanket out in the shade of a large tree and sat down to sew. Kagome only made it a few more minutes before drifting off against the trunk of the tree. Sango carefully helped her lay down, watching over her heart sister as she slept. Soon her twins and Shippo joined them, cuddling up against their oba they all rested while Sango watched over them.

00000000000

Kagome was still sleeping deeply when the men returned. Sango had shushed the children as they woke from their nap. Quietly telling them there oba needed the rest, she shooed them away to play hide and seek with Shippo. Smiling at her husband she went to greet them, rising up to kiss Miroku's cheek as their children squeal and jumped around them. At InuYasha's questioning glance she smiled and pointed towards his sleeping mate. "She had a bit of a rough day and fell asleep about two hours ago."

InuYasha put everything down near the door before going to Kagome. His heart turned over at the sight of her. Asleep on her back, one hand was curled up near her face, the other wrapped over her waist, her knees slightly bent to one side she rested peacefully. Sitting down carefully he rested on his hip so he could reach his right hand across her body, watching her as she slept. She gave a soft sigh, stretching as she woke, he smiled into sleepy brown eyes. "Welcome back sleeping beauty." He stroked her cheek.

Nuzzling into his palm, she continued to watch him through sleep hazed eyes. "I think I'm supposed to welcome you back, not the other way around." Smiling she stroked her hand down his chest. Catching his haori she gave it a tug.

As she tugged at his shirt he leaned down, knowing what she was asking for he shifted so he could get closer, pressing his chest into hers he rested half on top of her holding himself up with his elbows so she could still breathe. Kissing her softly he murmured "I missed you koibito. Are you alright?" He ran his nose up her neck, breathing in her clean spicy scent, he nibbled at her jaw beneath her ear making her moan, she looked very tired.

Fully awake now she wrapped her arms around him, caressing his back, moaning as he licked her. "Better now." When he raised his head she lifted heavy lids to see searching golden eyes. Smiling she ran her nose along his jaw, nibbling his lip before letting her head fall back. "You should let me up soon… we have an audience." She kissed him again slowly, letting her tongue sweep over his lips, asking for entrance to his mouth. Rumbling his pleasure he opened for her allowing her to explore, she stroked her tongue over his fangs.

Pulling back before he lost total control he lifted himself up slowly, sitting her up with him, still nibbling her lower lip. Sitting back he watched his mate's smile grow. Reaching up she tugged his ear, before kissing his cheek. "I hear you've had a bit of a rough day koi. What happened?" Miroku and Sango, hearing InuYasha's question to Kagome, wandered over to sit with them.

"It was a good day for the most part." She brushed his hair back over his shoulder, running her hand down his sleeve. "I'll tell you what happened but you can't freak out ok?" The last thing she needed was a repeat of his reaction to Katsumi when she told him about Nobu.

"I'll make you a deal wench," he said as he watched her chew her lip. Using this thumb, he tugged it free from her teeth. "I'll hold my temper while you explain as long as you don't 'sit' me when I explain about what happened with your mark and Shippo." He watched her eye's narrow.

Thinking it over Kagome negotiated, "All right but only if you don't yell at Shippo either." When he huffed and rolled his eyes she knew she'd won. Smiling at her mate she told her tale, starting with how sorry Shippo had been over hurting her, how helpful he and Kaede had been at helping her avoid male contact, then the confrontation and Shippo's quick thinking with Nobu and how close she'd come to escaping without incident. When she got to the part where he'd grabbed her arm InuYasha's snarl rolled through the yard but at her glare he stayed where he was. "So I pulled my arm away and punched the pervert in the chest telling him he was never to touch me again and should he try, I would let you deal with him." She was feeling pretty smug at having dealt with the jerk herself. "Then Shippo help me deal with the smell. Blegh! After that everything went great! People were really nice and happy to hear I was going to be training with Kaede-sama again." She breathed a little heavily by the time she finished. Assuming that she'd talked too much, Kagome rubbed at her throat.

InuYasha had to laugh, "Seriously, you punched him in the chest?" he still wanted to skin the male for touching his mate but the fact that she'd actually hit him herself made him rather proud of her.

"Yup! You should have seen his face!" Kagome snickered. She wasn't one to enjoy violence, especially violence she participated in but this time she felt good. InuYasha hugged her, his sleeve draping down her back. He kissed the top of her head letting his pride in what she'd done, protecting herself from a threat, roll through their bond. It still irritated his demon that she had _had_ to defend herself but he ignored it.

"Alright InuYasha, what happened this morning when Shippo stepped on my mark? It scared him and Kaede-sama as much as it did me." The memory of the pain and nausea was enough to make her shudder and lean harder against him. She felt his shame through their link and turning her eyes to his face noticed he was avoiding looking at her. "InuYasha…?"

"Gomen nasai koibito… so very sorry." He hugged her tight, giving her the same explanation he'd told given Miroku, feeling her anxiety rising when he got to what could have happened had they not had the soul bond to help him keep his control. "Onegai oyurushi wo* (please forgive me) Kagome for forgetting to explain." He could feel her fear at what might have happened and though he desperately wanted to call to her he knew he couldn't entice her forgiveness. Not this time.

She felt his desire to purr for her, it rolled through their bond along with his agitation and fear at what might have been. He'd have been devastated had they hurt their friends accidently. His pain at what could have happened was multiplying hers making her chest hurt. "InuYasha…" she wheezed, her hand rubbing her chest. "You need… to… stop."

She was rubbing a hand over her chest, breathing hard and in pain. The rejection he felt made him whine and pull away from her. _'It was too much! She can't forgive me for this.' _Sorrow at having hurt his mate poured through him.

When he tried to pull away from her she realized he didn't understand that _his_ pain was hurting her. His sorrow poured through her like a flood, he thought she couldn't forgive him for almost hurting Shippo and Kaede which was stupid! Regretting an accident that never happened, feh! The restriction in her chest made it almost impossible to speak and his emotions were so strong she couldn't push past them to relieve his pain. Lunging at him she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest to his she gasped out "Purr Koibito!"

Shocked at her action he did as she asked without hesitation, wrapping her tightly to his chest. He felt her go limp against him, finally taking a full breath without gasping. _'What the hell?'_ he was confused and looking at Miroku and Sango he could see that they were concerned. She'd turned a sickly gray when she'd started to wheeze. "Kagome! What's wrong?" She clung to him refusing to let go.

Holding on to him, her one point of calm in her storm of emotions, she whispered "Harder koi onegai, I need to feel it!" She was distressed beyond what she could handle with all the emotions filling her causing her physical pain.

Moving her to his lap he gave Sango a pleading look. The taijiya gave him a worried smile but stood and pulling her husband along with her left the couple alone under the tree. She corralled the children into the house.

He could feel her shaking against him. Once everyone left them alone he called to her, hard. The vibration flooding her chest, releasing the restriction there, and helping to calm them both. When her grip finally loosened he shifted her away so he could see her eyes, dark shadows were forming under them. "Tell me Kagome. What happened?"

She was exhausted but tried to pull herself together enough to explain. "InuYasha, I could feel your pain… your grief at what might have happened and it was like it overwhelmed our bond. It kept building and building until I couldn't breathe." Tears were tumbling down her cheeks, she was so emotionally drained from the day, exhausted all over again. "I'm ok, just really tired. You are forgiven for forgetting about the mark. You're forgiven for whatever this was. I'll always forgive you because I love you. I need you take me home, onegai?" She leaned into him, trusting him to take care of her. Too many things had happened today, between Katsumi, the mate mark, Nobu and now this… she just wanted to sleep in the arms of her mate. Kagome shivered, feeling cold in the shade of the tree.

Rising to his feet he shrugged out of his fire rat, wrapping it around her he noticed Shippo watching them. He could feel her exhaustion and her love. She wasn't upset with him, though his own guilt weighed on him. Motioning the kit over he said "Shippo, wait with Kagome, I'll be right back." Moving quickly he entered the house and told Miroku he'd be taking his mate home. She was overwhelmed and emotionally drained, explaining quickly how his own emotions linked through her creating a feedback loop of some kind, most likely caused by her already drained state. He asked if the monk would mind brining over their things later as she was too tired to walk home. When Miroku nodded his agreement, he thanked him and left.

Returning to Kagome, she smiled tiredly at him, slowly lifting her arms. Scooping her up he settled her high on his chest, hands resting in her lap her nose pressed into his throat, cheek resting over his mark. Shippo watched him, worry easy to see on the kits face. He wuffed at him softly, giving a jerk of his head he gave the kit permission to jump onto his shoulder. He had things to talk about with the fox demon but was going to be heading home fast and wasn't willing to wait for him. The dark circles beneath Kagome's eyes worried him. She was more drained by the day then she'd let on. When Shippo jumped on he took off in his ground eating lope, keeping his strides as smooth as possible he moved through the forest, avoiding the village.

When he felt Kagome go limp, her arm hanging loose, he slowed long enough to make sure she was only sleeping. He breathed deep of her scent and found no sickness or other injuries to be concerned of. Angry with himself and this whole stupid day he increased his speed until the house came into view. Running around the back he leapt into their bedroom. Placing his sleeping mate on the bed he sent Shippo to the common room to wait. Slipping her out of her clothing, down to her kosode, he placed her between the furs. Unsure of what to do for her he felt his demon scraping at him as he shrugged back into his haori.

He'd been ignoring the instincts up to now, punishing himself for failing to see to her well-being once more. Snarling low he let the demon rise enough to figure out what to do for their mate. The soul bond was stronger, he could feel the link growing and expanding, but it also caused problems they had no way of knowing about until they happened. A sudden surge of his youkai surprised him, his instincts pushing him to surround her in his aura, he let the power flair brightly in the room. Pressing his palm to her chest he poured his youkai into her.

Tetsusaiga pulsed against his hip. Glancing at the sword he watched it rattle in its sheath. Not knowing what it wanted but trusting his sword as always he pulled it from his obi. Laying it beside Kagome, he placed her hand over the hilt and watched in amazement as the sword glowed a soft white. Kagome's hand clenched over the hilt and she sighed deeply, settling into a more normal sleep. Covering his mate he kissed her gently, feeling the slow slide of youkai into her exhausted body. He closed the wall to the bedroom and went in search of Shippo.

000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: And now... we wait. LOL Yes, I know. I'm evil...mwhahahha. R&R as you like! Peace


	25. Chapter 25

Finding the fox demon sitting on the porch he went out and sat beside him. His anxiety floated on the air, burning InuYasha's nose. Sighing he reached out and picked the kit up, under the arms for once instead of by the tail. He placed him on his knee and giving him a small comforting wuff felt the kit relax. "All right squirt. I need to talk to you. I know what happened today ain't your fault, in fact it's mine. I forgot to warn Kagome and assumed you'd know not to touch her mark. I ain't angry about that, keh, it was a mistake and I know you ain't going to repeat it." Reaching out he poked the kit in his little round belly, "She said you were a big help today keeping the other males away from her and I'm grateful. But I need to know if this Nobu guy is going to be a problem. What didn't she tell me Shippo?" He trusted the fox demon to tell him everything his mate had avoided because she knew how hard InuYasha's instincts were scraping at him. The other youkai wouldn't hold back.

Shippo felt his tail bristle as he thought about Nobu. "She _really_ didn't like him InuYasha. Her scent got all weird and angry. He called her Kagome-kun like he had the right, and if she'd had fur it would have stood on end! She wouldn't even talk to him so when he sat in front of her and tried to take her hands, well, I jumped on him!" He was smugly proud of rescuing Kagome for once. "You could tell that his Haha-ue was mad at how he talked to her. She told Kagome she was sorry for his bad manners." He'd gone outside with Kaede after that. Head hanging he said "I went outside with Kaede-sama after that and he snuck up behind her and grabbed her arm. I'm sorry I didn't protect her like I promised InuYasha." The half demon only nudged him to continue. "I've never seen 'Gome move that fast or get that mad! She good have been an Inu when she snarled that he was _never to touch her again_" Snarled Shippo, imitating Kagome quite well. "I thought he might mess himself when she told him he would have to deal with you if he ever tried. Oh and his Haha-ue and ChiChi-ue were really angry! I could smell it." His nose was getting better all the time.

The demon was clawing at him, pushing him to teach the _human_ not to touch something that wasn't his. Breathing hard through clenched teeth he slowly pushed back until he had control again. "Am I going to have to do something about this…_human_?" he finished with a growl.

"Nah, I don't think so. But a warning from an angry Inu… might not be a bad idea." Shippo gave him a wicked youkai grin that InuYasha couldn't help but return, fangs flashing in the late evening light.

"We'll pay a visit tomorrow." Shippo's surprise at his inclusion made him chuckle. "Yes you too. You protect her as much as I do. But tonight I need to be here so I need you to do something for me. Will you go get Kaede? Tell her I need her for Kagome." He didn't want to scare the kit. He knew Kagome was ok or at least getting closer to ok thanks to his Tetsusaiga, he just wanted Kaede to check and make sure. When the fox demon whimpered in worry he rumbled his assurance that she would be fine. Jumping up the fox ran for the village.

InuYasha went back inside to his mate. She was still sleeping, Tetsusaiga glowed still, but softer than before and she wasn't holding it so tightly. Reaching out he laid his hand over his sword, feeling the slow pulse of energy that drained into his mate. Already she looked better, the dark circles were fading and her skin color was back to normal. Sitting beside her he stroked her hair back from her face, caressed her cheek and allowed his mate call to roll around her, a steady rumbling purr. When the sword's glow finally dissipated he place it back into his obi. _'Thank you Tetsusaiga.'_ The sword was such a part of him he was only a slightly surprised that it would want to help his mate. Ear flicking he heard the running feet of Shippo and the quick steps of Kaede.

He met them at the door. "Kaede." He said nodding to her.

She studied the half demon. He wasn't reacting like a man whose mate was seriously sick or injured. "All right InuYasha. Tell me what's happened to Kagome." She felt her nerves settle a bit. Shippo had run through her door saying InuYasha needed her for Kagome and she should hurry. The old miko's heart had stuttered in fear.

"She's sleeping but…" he scrubbed his hands over his face. "She's exhausted and I ain't sure why." He led the older woman back to where his mate lay sleeping. "When Miroku and I made it back to their house she was asleep and Sango said she'd been that way for a couple of hours. Then when I tried to explain what happened with her mark…" Guilt ran through him again and he shook his head in shame. "Somehow we managed to loop the link. My…guilt and… pain at almost hurting you and Shippo, it magnified in Kagome until she couldn't breathe." He clamped down hard on his feelings, not closing their link but not letting them roll into her either. Walking into the bedroom he sat on the edge of the bed and held Kagome's hand, Shippo ran up beside him and looked at him in question. Jerking his head he gave the kit permission to jump onto the bed, even though it went against his instincts, he knew it would please his mate. Shippo sat down beside Kagome's shoulder.

Kaede, having been privy to the same tour that InuYasha had given Sango and Miroku, had never seen this room before and was impressed with what she saw. Until her eye fell on the girl sleeping in what InuYasha had called a 'king bed'. Moving quickly to Kagome's side she shooed InuYasha out of the way. He growled at her until she pinned him with a cold stare. "Ye called me remember?" Pulling the firs and sheet down she let her miko powers rise, hands slowly moving over the girl, she was finding changes in her that weren't unexpected for what she knew of a youkai mating but… . She tugged the blankets back up before stroking Kagome's hair once in affection. Motioning to the two youkai to follow her, she left the room.

Making herself at home she prepared tea for the three of them saying "InuYasha make yourself useful and relight the fire please." She had things to discuss with him and wanted tea. A soft knocking had them all turning towards the door.

"Come in Miroku." InuYasha called without moving away from where he was starting the fire.

Miroku shoved the door open with his foot, hands full of pots and baskets, Kagome's old back pack hanging off his shoulder. "Kami InuYasha! Did you have to buy out the entire market? This stuff is heavy!" Setting the pot and Kagome's basket down, he slung the pack off his shoulder. "Here, Sango sent rabbit stew in case Kagome was hungry. How is Lady Kagome doing?" As InuYasha wasn't snapping and snarling he assumed she was going to be ok.

"Ah Lord Miroku. Ye be just in time to hear what I have to say. Be there enough supper to feed four?" Kaede had been pulled away before she could eat and had sent Rin to Sango's for dinner instead. She handed the tea kettle to the hanyou.

"Yes Lady Kaede, she sent more than enough." Miroku place the pot of stew next to InuYasha so he could place it near the fire to reheat.

When everyone was seated, InuYasha's patience had worn thin. "All right baba! Out with it! What's wrong with Kagome?" He was getting a twitchy feeling and he didn't like it.

Rolling her one good eye Kaede rose to play hostess. Finding and filling bowls of stew and cups of teas. Siting back down she stared at the fidgety hanyou. "InuYasha your mate is fine and is going to be fine. Her body is changing as ye know. Your youkai is strong and combined with her reiki she is becoming the powerful mate she is meant to be for ye. But she is also human and the change is taking its toll on her human system. When I checked her with my reiki, she practically glowed with your youkai. What did ye do when ye got her here?" She'd been puzzled by how full of InuYasha's energy Kagome had been. It flowed through the young miko twisting and caressing Kagome's reiki, helping to strengthen the girl and rebuild her exhausted powers.

Surprised that Kaede had sensed something, InuYasha explained about his need to fill her with his youkai. It had been a driving instinct that his demon wouldn't let him ignore. He didn't tell them about Tetsusaiga. He wanted to talk to Kagome about it first. He had a hunch about her and the sword but wanted to see what she thought.

"I see. Ye did the right thing InuYasha. Your powers are helping to strengthen her. Kagome is changing faster than any mating I have ever heard of. Her accelerated change is what is weakening her so ye will need to do that every day and ye will need to feed her more. She is burning through her energy to quickly and I believe that is why ye looped the emotional bond, she was too weak to send her emotions back into ye like she should have." Kaede was making educated guesses as they were all learning about the soul bond as they went. "InuYasha, ye need to be… I hate to say it… more attentive with your mate. I think by ye being away from her today may have caused this to happen."

Eyes narrowed at the miko he let a low growl roll through the room. "Explain. Now!" His claws had elongated at the implied lack of care for his mate. He already felt guilty and Kaede's words sounded like a reprimand. He was alpha not her and wouldn't allow her accusations to go unchallenged.

"Breathe boy. I am not saying you have not taken excellent care of Kagome. Ye both are facing the unknown and I am trying to help!" She huffed and wagged her finger at him. "I have a question for ye. How much have ye been sleeping since ye mated with Kagome?"

Surprised, he thought about it and realized he'd slept every night since she'd returned. "Every night." He answered her softly.

"And how much sleep do ye usually need young hanyou?" She sipped her tea, watching him slowly work towards the answer she was leading him to.

"Feh, not this much. I just thought…" He blushed without finishing. He had thought their nights of passionate loving were what was draining his energy. "Are you saying that Kagome is draining my energy?" He hadn't felt any different during the day and had enjoyed holding and sleeping with her at night so he hadn't been concerned… until now.

"Ei, InuYasha. I think that when ye are together ye share your energy with Kagome. I noticed today after young Shippo stepped on her mark and ye filled her with your youkai she was more… vibrant and expressive. Then when she punched that baka Nobu, she put power behind her fist and I do not think she realized she channeled it. After, she started to fade. I though she was simply tired from meeting so many families. Now… I am not so sure." Kaede watched him contemplate what she'd said.

Miroku had been quietly listening up to this point. He'd been worried about the young miko when he and InuYasha had returned. She'd seemed weaker in her aura then he remembered and while listening to her speak about Nobu and then InuYasha's own explanation she had seemed to grow weaker, her colour becoming almost gray and dark circles forming under her eyes. "InuYasha, when you were speaking with Kagome earlier I watched you pull away from her. Then she threw herself against you and asked you for something but neither Sango nor I could hear what she'd asked. What was her request if you don't mind my asking?"

He sighed a little in exasperation. He knew they were trying to help them but it was hard to talk about what should be private matters between himself and his mate. "She wanted the mate call."

Eyebrow rising Miroku had a hunch. "Did you want to… call… to her before she asked?" He knew Sango and Kagome referred to it as 'purring' but he figured his friend would smack him if he did.

Surprised by the monk's insight he nodded. "Right before she started to rub at her chest but I thought it was cause I wanted her forgiveness. I didn't do it because I didn't want to influence her choice." He had a sinking feeling that he'd screwed up, badly.

Reaching out Miroku smacked the dog demon in the head. "You baka!" He hadn't been this mad at InuYasha in a long time. "You and Kagome are soul bonded! It's all about instinct because the _only_ person who can help you know how to help her is your demon. Next time something scrapes at your instincts you will fucking pay attention!"

Snarling at his pack brother he bared his fangs. "Once monk will you get away with that. Once cause you're upset about my mate. Try that tone with me again and I'll kick your ass!" Rising he walked from the room to check on Kagome.

00000000000000

Standing at the foot of their bed he watched her sleep for a moment before sliding into the bed beside her and gathering her close. He'd failed his mate today not once but twice. He failed to give her important information and then he'd failed to provide what she needed when she needed it. He was Inu, providing for your mate was the most important job you had! He couldn't keep doing this, failing her was slowly killing him.

"Stop… it…koibito." Kagome's soft voice washed over him. "You are…not a… failure. You… never… fail me." She was still tired but he needed her, his grief and despair pulling her out of her healing sleep. Turning towards him she worked to open heavy eyes and found concerned gold ones watching her struggle. "Can you… help me… up?"

Lifting her like she was made of glass he tucked her in his lap, pulling furs around them to keep her warm. She slid her hand in between layers of fabric until she felt warm flesh under the pads of her fingertips. "Tell me what Kaede said. I know she's here with Miroku and Shippo." Something they'd told him was bothering him and the only thing that usually concerned him was her. "It's the bond isn't it? Some thing's upset you I can feel it." She rested her head against his shoulder, letting her fingers stroke his strong muscles, lips wandering along his neck.

He told her everything. The words poured out like water, unending in there flow, until he felt empty. Like he'd been washed clean with his confession. All the grief he felt for hurting her, for not providing what she needed, the fear that he may have hurt someone with his stupidity, and his insecurity that he was failing as her mate. Sighing in relief he rested his cheek against her hair, cradling her to his chest, her calm scent flowing on the air around them.

"Feeling better my mate." She asked him quietly. He nodded, rubbing his cheek on her hair, he purred softly for her knowing how she liked it. Shifting her body she straddled his lap, linking her arms around his neck. "Me too." She smiled at him and kissed his mouth. "So with everything we've learned today, what are we going to do?" She knew what she wanted to do but she waited to see what he would come up with, letting him lead her like he needed as alpha.

Stroking her hair back from her face he searched her eyes. Leaning in, he ran his nose up her neck breathing her into his lungs. "I will need to take better care of you koibito. We will not be apart, not like today, at least until you're stronger. You will eat more and more often and I will infuse your youkai daily to keep your reiki strong until your human body strengthens enough to do it for you. I am going to listen better to what the demon is telling me and probably become even more overbearing than normal." He smirked at her, nibbling her bottom lip a little. "And you will let me do all these things because Kaede, Sango, Miroku and Shippo will not let you stop me any more than I will let you stop me." He expected her to argue some of his points but he wasn't going to budge. She needed this and he needed to see to her care.

Stroking his forelocks she leaned close to his mouth. "Ok koi. Whatever you say." Smirking her own cocky grin she kissed him hard, licking and nipping at his mouth, sliding her tongue along his lip and inside she poured out her love into his mouth, giving him exactly what he needed.

Groaning against her lips he cupped her cheeks and let his desire for her thunder through their link. He worshiped her mouth with his tongue, teeth and lips, making her cry out softly. She was trying to get his shirts apart when he grasped her hands gently. "I will love you later my mate. I give you my word but there are people in our home worried for you and I think we should let them know you're ok." He didn't want to stop her, _really_ didn't want to but he'd been angry when he left them and figured he should talk to Miroku before he left.

Sighing she knew he was right. Standing proved a challenge as she found her legs were a bit shaky. He made her sit on the edge of the bed before pulling the fire rat haori off, he wrapped her up tight, knowing it would help to keep her warm. Picking her up he heard her stomach rumble making him chuckle. "Hungry wench? Sango sent rabbit stew." He added a couple of furs and a pillow to his bundle of mate.

"Oh thank kami! I wasn't looking forward to figuring out something to eat. I'm too hungry to wait!" She was starving, feeling like she hadn't eaten in days. Kagome felt him rumble against her side in amusement.

Shippo had heard Kagome when she woke up and warned the others. He'd wanted to run down to her room and make sure she was ok but when parts of her and InuYasha's conversation reached his ears he decided to stay put. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of InuYasha's anger like Miroku had been. Everyone waited to see how she was feeling.

InuYasha could smell their concern for Kagome before they even got close to the common room. It wasn't a pleasant scent and he noticed Kagome turn her face towards his neck, hand coming up to cover her nose at the odd smell. He shook his hair forward so it's mass gathered partly down her back and partially in her lap. Sending him her gratitude she pressed her face into the silky hair, smelling the musky, forest scent that he evoked.

Walking into the room he paused, eyes scanning for any threat to his still unwell mate, before crossing the floor and placing her near Kaede. He tucked the pillow under her, the furs around her legs, before rising to get her some dinner. The room was silent while he cared for her. When he returned with the bowl heaped with stew he handed it and chopsticks to Kagome before seating himself behind her, his legs to either side of her hips surrounding her with his body in protection. Propping her against him so she rested comfortably without expending any extra energy. "Eat wench." He breathed the words softly against her ear, his eyes glowing golden.

The rest of the room was happy when he sat down. Kaede, Miroku and Shippo exchanged glances. When InuYasha had walked in carrying Kagome they knew something had changed between them. She had her face pressed into his hair and hadn't argued when he'd fussed over her. He'd stalked around them, radiating danger and aggression, a predator on the prowl, watching over his unwell mate. It was one of the first times any of them had felt uncomfortable in InuYasha's presence. He sat in such a way as to protect her from all sides and his eyes glittered golden in the fire light, intense and piercing, always watching.

Shippo was watching Kagome as she ate like she was starving. He noticed that her eyes glittered strangely. He wasn't sure what it meant but he knew he wanted to get closer to her. She hadn't spoken to any of them and that in itself was weird. He shifted his gaze to InuYasha and gave a soft whine to catch his attention. He almost wished he hadn't when those cold golden eyes snapped to his, he shivered but gave a soft yip, asking to approach his mate. Kagome's eyes had snapped to him to. She watched him, neither encouraging nor denying him access, she waited calmly for InuYasha to decide, chopsticks still.

They'd kept their link open, a constant exchange of emotions. She knew he was feeling unsettled, dangerously protective. So she remained calm, submissive, letting him care and provide for her in whatever way he needed. She watched Shippo as he spoke canine to InuYasha. She knew through the link he was requesting access to her and distracted by the uniqueness of the conversation she stopped eating.

Eyes never leaving the fox demon, he brushed Kagome's hair away from her neck and over her shoulder. Leaning down he closed his fangs over the nape of her neck, a soft snarling reprimand to continue eating. Feeling her return to her food he released her. Still watching the kit he gave a soft wuff allowing him access followed by a low growl to be gentle. He let his eyes move to Miroku. The hentai monk was grinning at him, obviously pleased with how he was treating his mate. Turning his attention to Kaede who was watching him with her one good eye.

"Are ye well Kagome?" Kaede address the girl but continued to watch the hanyou.

"I am feeling much better Kaede-sama. Thank you for your concern. InuYasha and I have come to some decisions on what _we_ will need to do to make sure today doesn't happen again." She smiled at the miko and continued eating. Her mate was calling to her with his purr, the vibration soothing against her back. She could tell he was happy with her answer. "Did you get to eat supper Shippo?" The kit nodded sitting carefully beside her on the fur. She smiled at him and stroked his hair.

Miroku was watching them, his brow furrowed. "Lady Kagome? Are you calling on your powers at all?" He could sense a rise in the energy around her and was concerned she was going to weaken herself again.

Focusing internally Kagome concentrate. Shaking her head she said "No Miroku it's not me." InuYasha's rumble picked up again. It had stilled at Miroku's question waiting to see if she was doing something foolish. She sent him her annoyance that he'd think she'd do something that stupid. His tongue ran up the back of her neck in apology making her shiver.

"Well someone is expending youkai." He stared at them in confusion. A sudden understanding dawned and his eyes widened. "InuYasha are you mate calling for Kagome?"

He felt Kagome stiffen. "Not that it's any of your business bozou but yes." His lip curled back over his fang.

Rolling his eyes at his friend, Miroku heaved a giant sigh of frustration. "InuYasha… you are a baka! _You_ are releasing the youkai energy, probably into your mate with the mate call you bonehead!" The fool hadn't realized his 'purr' was what was helping keep Kagome healthy. Standing up he said "I'm going home to my wife." Bowing to the ladies he turned to leave having had enough of the hanyou's frustrating presence. He was heading down the stairs when a clawed hand landed on his shoulder.

Seeing Miroku leaving she gave her mate a hard 'go after him' nudge. He needed to fix things with Miroku before it got worse. She felt him sigh against her back, he knew she was right. He'd been a baka today more than once and it was up to him to make it right. He reached the monk just before the stairs.

"Miroku… I…" He desperately wanted to tuck his hands in his sleeves but Kagome was wearing his haori. "Ok, you're right. I'm a baka, I put my own pride before my mate's health, and I had no right to take my guilt out on you as anger." He scrubbed his hand over his face. "I'm feeling… unsure… about a lot of this." He felt Miroku's hand settle on his shoulder and looked into the monk's kind eyes.

"InuYasha, I know this is more difficult for you than just being married like Sango and I. But you need to stop hating yourself when you make a mistake. The Lady Kagome loves you and your bond is _perfect_. Truly, unimaginably _perfect_. You were meant to be together forever and nothing and no one can take that from you. Stop fighting yourself! Do what your demon is telling you and stop worrying so much that you're screwing this up. You can't! This kind of bonding is meant to be but only _you_ will know what's right for Kagome. Be the alpha she needs. I can already tell she has made the choice to let you lead. She's no fool and knows only you know what to do for her, deep down, only you can keep her safe until she comes fully into her powers. Kaede and I can help with educated guesses but only _you_ will know the right thing to do at any given time."

Crossing his arms over his chest he smirked at Miroku "No pressure at all there monk."

"Feh! You thrive under pressure!" Miroku waved his hand in dismissal of his concern.

"Alright monk. Go home to your family. And Miroku… thank you, you make a fine pack brother." He laughed at Miroku's stunned expression before going back to his mate.

0000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Because I love you all so much for your awesome and amazing comments... new chapter! Also I wrote two more today so that's a big old Woo! R&R as you will!


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome was speaking quietly with Kaede when he returned. Making arrangements for Kagome to visit tomorrow so she could check her over once more. She had also given the older miko a short explanation for what had happened with her mark. Kaede gave InuYasha a small bow before leaving for the evening as well, thanking them for the meal and tea. He noticed Kagome's bowl was empty and sitting down behind her again he rumbled his happiness to her. She had a lap full of fox demon kit, Shippo having fallen asleep after the excitement of the evening and she was casually stroking his hair.

Her hair was still swept over her one shoulder, leaving her nape bare to him. InuYasha closed his mouth over the small bones of her neck, nibbling gently, sliding his fangs down her spine. He was stroking her arms with his hands. Long smooth glides that soothed while they excited. He nudged her head to the left, allowing the long column of her neck to stretch out before him. This side was bare of his mark but he could strongly smell Shippo on her. Even though the kit was still a child he was irritated by her smelling like some other youkai. Reaching for the collar of his fire rat and her kosode he pulled until the cloth fell off her shoulder, leaving her neck, shoulder and the creamy swell of her breast bare. He lapped at her in long lines with his rough tongue, calling to her with a deep vibration to keep her relaxed and still. He cleaned her of the other scent until all he could smell was himself on her skin. Letting his demon rise he did what came natural and pressed his fangs into the bend of her neck and shoulder, just holding her still not breaking the skin, simply showing her he was alpha and she was at his mercy. Releasing her, he smirked at the small indents in her skin from his fangs.

Kagome could feel his needs driving him, their bond so clear and strong in her mind. She knew Shippo's scent was on her skin from him riding on her shoulder most of the day, his need to replace it with his own rolled through the bond so she's stayed quiet letting him do as he liked. The press of fangs against her throat should have scared her what with his demon so close and his instincts humming to him but they didn't. She'd made her decision as the words of his _confession_ had tumbled from him tonight. Everything he'd learned, all the fears he had, and all the needs he'd been holding back had poured though their bond as he spoke. He needed her to let him fuss, to provide, to take care of her. The drive ingrained so deep it was part of his soul and he'd been ignoring it, trying to keep from smothering her knowing she'd always been independent and self-assured. He hadn't wanted to extinguish that fire in her with his desires driving him to keep her safe. Until tonight. By ignoring his drive, his instincts, they'd put her into a weakened condition and in his mind it was unacceptable. So if he needed to dominate, to provide, to be overprotective and a little aggressive than so be it. She'd made her own foolish mistakes up to this point and she needed to remember that if something should happen to her… he would follow her into death. She'd been a baka, not paying attention to her own body and she knew better.

_"__Stop it Koibito. We are still learning."_ InuYasha could feel her irritation in not being more aware of her own well-being. He felt sometimes it was easier to send her his emotions if he actually spoke to her in his mind. What he hadn't expected was to feel her stiffen in surprise under his seeking mouth. He stroked his tongue a little lower over the swell of her breast. Sending his feeling to her by asking, _"What is it?"_

Kagome's eyes went wide in her surprise. She didn't dare breathe for fear she was mistaken right up until she heard _"What is it?" _Rumble through her mind. Staying very still she followed the link and said only "_InuYasha… c-c-can you hear me?"_ softly against his mind. His startled inhalation was answer enough. Smile blooming, she sent him another thought, _"This is even better than the emotional bond, though I like that one too. Guess were even stronger than Myoga knew!" _Her smug satisfaction made him purr that much harder in appreciation for how incredible he found her.

He breathed warm air over her ear before licking the edge, nibbling down until he could suck the lobe into his mouth making her release a small murmur. Her head falling back onto his shoulder, eyes closed, she moaned softly in her pleasure. _"Koibito, nothing about you surprises me anymore. You're perfect." _He let the words and his desire for her roll through their bond.

He could feel her exhaustion, it beat against him even though she was fighting it. _"Kagome…"_ he whispered in her mind, _"You need sleep my koi."_ He liked this new development in their bond. He felt more in control, they shared something that could only draw them closer together and it steadied him even though it shocked him to be able to wander through her thoughts. With everything that had happened today he'd been feeling unsettled, on edge to the point of being dangerous, almost feral. Now, with his mate's soft voice and emotions caressing his mind his demon had settled. Shifting his attention he watched the fox kit sleeping in his mate's lap. "What should we do with Shippo tonight?" He asked her out loud.

Kagome knew what she'd like to do but wasn't sure if he'd allow it. His demon had been clawing at him earlier, making him dominating and aggressive. She worried at her lip with her teeth until his hand cupped her chin. Turning her face towards him a little more she looked into glowing golden eyes before his lips covered hers. _"Have you forgotten already my mate that I live here now, that I'm aware of your thoughts and feelings? Ask me koibito, if it's what you need to be happy I will allow it." _His deep rumbling voice brushed through her, his fangs closed lightly against her throat, a warning to stop doubting him. He was letting the alpha in him take control, there was no other choice for him anymore if he wanted to keep Kagome healthy and safe.

_"__Can I bring him with me than? I've missed him."_ She wanted to cuddle the little kit while she slept, her desire clear in her mind.

Moving carefully InuYasha picked them both up. Resigned to sharing his space with the fox demon for tonight. She needed this. Needed them both for comfort tonight. _"Tonight Kagome. He can stay tonight with us. But if he's to stay here again it will be in his own room." _He wouldn't have another demon sharing his mate even if he was only a kit. Her nights were for him alone but her body was tired and he wouldn't deny her this need tonight. He wouldn't be sleeping anyway. He carried them to their bedroom.

Kagome had been listening intently to their bond. Reading through his feelings as well as hearing what he wasn't saying. Stretching up she nipped him under his chin, stroking her tongue back along his jaw, she closed her teeth gently on the muscle of his neck, sucking a little before giving the area a kiss. "Thank you koibito." She whispered against his skin. _"If I wasn't so tired I'd thank you properly."_ Her voice a seductive caress across the bond, causing him to rumble his pleasure against her back.

InuYasha slid Kagome back into their bed. Lifting Shippo from her lap he pulled the sheet over her, watching as she rolled onto her side. He placed Shippo against her belly so she could tuck her arm around him. His fire rat sleeve draping over the kit protectively. Kneeling down beside the bed he crossed his arms and rested his chin on them, watching his mate watch him. She smiled softly at him and reaching out stroked his cheek with her fingertips. _"I love you so very much InuYasha. I hope you never doubt that."_

"Never!" he spoke softly but vehemently before capturing her lips, kissing and licking at her mouth, flooding her mind with his love. He felt her sigh in happiness, her hand sliding up to stroke his ear. He groaned with the intense sensations she was inflicting on his body. "Kagome I want you so badly but your body is weak. You need rest koibito." He caressed her cheek, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

She knew he was right. Her body felt heavy, hard to control as she fought down a yawn. Nodding slightly she let her arm curl around Shippo's small body, his warm weight comforting against her belly. Kagome watched through heavy eyes as InuYasha removed Tetsusaiga from his obi before he glided out of her range of vision. Closing her eyes she felt him settle on the bed at her back. He was sitting against the headboard, his hand had run under the back of her kosode resting against her skin between her shoulder blades, she could feel a slow release of youkai from his fingertips sinking into her skin. It swirled her reiki to life, flooding through her and rejuvenating her flagging body.

Touching her skin he released his power into her, feeling her own rise up to stroke against his. It was a little erotic in that her power wove through his and back into him, like velvet whips against his skin. He could tell she wasn't sleeping, her mind was too active. _"Stop thinking wench and go to sleep." _He let his purr rumble through the silence, keeping it deep and steady so her mind would settle. Within moments she was asleep. He let his call continue for a long time.

Watching over his mate as she curved protectively around the fox kit still wearing his haori, he felt his longing for pups of their own building in him. Sighing, he buried the desire deep not wanting to push Kagome before she was ready and with the new aspect of their bond he knew she would be able to search his mind and find the desire if she chose to look. Relaxed, he drifted, not asleep but not fully awake. His mate was ill and he couldn't rest until she was well again.

0000000000000000000000000

Kagome awoke slowly. Inhaling deeply she breathed in the sweet foxy scent that was Shippo as well as the musky forest scent of her mate. His hand still rested against the skin of her back. Turning her head slightly she met golden eyes with chocolate a lazy sensual rumble wrapped around her mind. Smiling softly she let her love return the caress _"Good morning my mate."_

_"__Koibito, you look better this morning. How do you feel?"_ He allowed a small trickle of youkai to tingle against her skin. Her reiki jumped to meet him pouring into him. Stroking over his skin once more but feeling more like fire whips then velvet, driving his need for her to rage into an inferno. His eyes heated to molten gold and he let his desire flow back into her, making her scent spike dangerously. She pulled her power back in cutting off the erotic feel of the flames on his skin. _"Next time we're alone Ka-go-me you'd better remember how to do that."_ His desire a hot lash through the bond as he drawled out her name.

She grinned at him, shifting more to her back his hand sliding away from her. Kagome felt rested and her reiki was once more strong, a buzz under her skin. "Have you been watching over me all night then InuYasha?" she asked him aloud having felt Shippo stirring beside her. _"I have a very strong feeling that this change in our bond needs to stay between us. It's strange, like when your demon talks to you with an instinctual need, that's how this feels to me." _She frowned a little trying to show him the feeling.

_"__Then we won't ignore you're feeling koi. We've done too much of that already!"_ Smirking at her he spoke, "Of course koibito! I will always watch over you if you ain't feeling well." Shippo now awake, rolled over and sat up.

"Uh! Are you two always going to be this sappy? Blegh!" Still a little sleepy it took the fox kit a moment to realize where he was. Eyes growing to the size of saucers he stared around the room in awe for a moment before snapping his attention to InuYasha. The hanyou was watching him without expression, one eyebrow slightly cocked. "H…h…how'd…I get here?" he squeaked a little alarmed. He was sitting on another demon's bed and that just didn't happen without permission. He definitely shouldn't have _woke_ _up_ there beside said demon's mate! That went against every instinct a demon had and would usually get your butt kicked if you were lucky, killed if you weren't. It was one of the main reasons he'd always crawled into Kagome's sleeping bag on the shard hunt. He knew how badly it irritated InuYasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her mate. _"Stop scaring Shippo! I know you're getting a thrill out of it, so cut it out."_ Her displeasure washing over him, his humour tickled through her in return.

_"__Feh. He deserves it once in a while. He shouldn't be here and he knows it!"_ His laughter in her mind a touch wicked.

Moving to sit up she felt him shift until she rested back against him, her hands coming up to caress his knees and thighs were they surrounded her. She stroked him once, feeling his call rumble against her back she let her own wicked sense of humour out and asked a little too innocently, _"I wonder if your beads would still activate if I said –it to you this way?"_ He went still for an instant before a large, clawed hand wrapped gently around her throat just under her chin. He slowly turned her head to the side and placed his fangs against her pulse in warning. She submitted but her laughter still tinkled through the bond. He growled a low warning, pressing harder into her neck. Instead of laughter though he felt her need pool deep in her belly. His show of dominance heating her blood, she moaned _"Oh Kami, I love it when you get all alpha with me."_ Sighing he released her, the entire encounter taking only seconds as he'd continued to watch Shippo.

"You're fine Shippo. Kagome wanted you, so this once its fine. But it ain't going to happen again. You can use any of the guest rooms you want but this room ain't for you." He watched the kit relax, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you InuYasha." He did wonder if he could convince Kagome to let him sleep here again. Their bed was super comfy. A growling snarl in Inu warned him not to try it, snapping his attention back to the reality that InuYasha had found his Alpha and he wouldn't get away with much now that Kagome was his mate. That's what all his posturing from last night had meant. He'd been super protective of Kagome, a constant presence at her back, showing his dominance over her in front of Kaede and Miroku, things he'd have been too embarrassed to do in public even a few days ago.

InuYasha was turning into a strong and powerful Inu Alpha, one to apparently rival his own father and Shippo wanted to be pack! Even though foxes usually didn't run to packs, he wanted desperately to be part of this one. Slowly he approached the alpha pair who just watched him calmly, stopping by Kagome's knees. She had her legs curled under her as she leaned against InuYasha, his legs to either side of her and slightly bent, feet flat on the bed creating a place for her to rest her arms. She looked regal to him. In that moment she could have been the most beautiful hime he'd ever seen. Taking a breath he met InuYasha's intense glittering gaze.

He'd watched the kit approach them carefully, the awe on his face as he looked at Kagome, and suspected the fox had made a life altering decision. Waiting calmly he spoke softly in Kagome's mind so as not to startle her, _"He's going to ask to be pack. The change in us is noticeable to him because he's a canine branch of youkai. When he asks he'll whine a bit, you can't go soft on me Kagome. You've got this regal aura about you this morning, very calm, I can see it in his eyes. Stay that way and don't freak out and sit me for what I have to do."_ He couldn't give her anymore information but begged her to trust he wouldn't hurt the kit. Her answer was a tightening of her hands on his thighs and a slide of her faith across his senses.

Kagome's sat very still, watching Shippo as he made up his mind. Foxes weren't, as far as she knew, pack creatures so this was a big decision for him. Waiting patiently for him to make his choice she stroked her nails down InuYasha's thighs, just a curling of her fingers into her palms, but with enough pressure so he'd feel it through the thick cloth of his hakama. Setting her fingers flat again she looked at her hand, the nails had change a little. They were longer than they should have been, thicker than normal and looked perfect, like she'd had a manicure. Her mouth wanted to twitch into a smirk. She loved this change, the nails more like InuYasha's, whose claws had always been a beautiful colour and shape. The perfect and permanent french tipped manicure. Her mate reached for her hand, drawing it closer to his face to see the improvement, before returning it to his thigh. _"Nice, can't wait to feel you rake them down my back next time I love your tight little-" _his voice ended abruptly at Shippo's whine.

She felt him tense against her back and tensed her own muscle in preparation for him to move. He did so, so quickly she hardly felt it. One second he was behind her and the next he had Shippo by his throat! Panic rising she forced it away, staying calm and still like he'd asked, trusting her mate completely. She watched as he held the kit down. Flowing into his mind she was able to interpret the canine conversation that was occurring before her although she'd missed some of the beginning.

"-submit to me as alpha to be pack." InuYasha was snarling in the kit's face.

With a high pitched whine and yelp Shippo cried, "To be pack I will follow the alpha's laws and right to make decisions." He struggled a little out of habit.

Pressing harder, with a prick of claws, InuYasha roared a challenge at his continued struggling, eyes a deadly glittering gold. The fox went limp, head turning to bare his throat in submission. He held him there another minute, fangs bared, snarling the only warning he'd get. He felt that dangerous, feral sensation again from last night. His demon close to the surface as he channelled the alpha instincts he needed to draw on. Sitting back he released the youngest member of their pack. He felt his mate slide out of his mind down the link, his still glittering eyes catching hers.

"Shippo… go have breakfast with Kaede-sama. Tell her we'll be down later." Her eyes never left InuYasha. The feral scent from last night was pouring off him. It made her hungry but not for food. The kit yipped his agreement and left quickly. They listened as he slid the outer door shut and took off towards the village.

000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! More lemon goodness coming next! R&R as you like!


	27. Chapter 27

Sliding her clothing off over her shoulders she let it fall to the bed behind her. Crawling slowly towards him she became intoxicated on the scent rolling around them. He was calling to her, enticing her closer. She placed her hands high on his thighs. Crawling up his body she nipped him under the chin and all down his jaw line, her hands had crept up and were pulling his under kosode apart, tugging it out of his hakama until she could push it off his body. Stripping him to the waist quickly as she worshiped all along his jaw line. Her mate mark pulsed in time with her heartbeat.

She dropped her mouth to his mark, scraping her teeth across it before running her tongue up his neck begging him to touch her. Her body ached with her desire and only he could soothe the strain. Remembering his words from this morning she slid herself back into the bond letting their combined desire loop back between them she poured her reiki through her touch, she felt what he felt. The whips of reiki over his skin stroking the fire burning within him to a raging inferno forcing her own desire higher. His youkai flooding her in return creating a never ending loop of intense pleasure racing through their systems. He exploded into action. His fangs sank into her mate mark, pressing and pressing until she screamed out her orgasm.

Somehow his hakama had come off. She wasn't sure how or when as he pushed her roughly onto her back. His tongue connected with her core and she whimpered at how good it felt her pleasure heightening his as he ate at her lips, lapping the heavy cream that was flooding from her. He pushed her to the edge over and over, holding her on the precipice until she screamed for him to let her come.

Begging for him to let her finish he slid two fingers deep insider her, pumping his hand slowly, dragging out the experience. Latching on to her desire ravaged conscience he purred into her "_Come for me koibito, let go and I will catch you."_ He sent his desire rushing down the link, flooding her as he continued to move his hand. He scraped his fang gently across her clit once, twice, and he felt her shatter. Her reiki pulsed into his youkai, squeezing and caressing his power like her sheath was doing to his fingers. The feeling was so intense he almost release against the bed.

He was sliding into her tight, clenching channel before he realized he'd moved. He felt harder and fuller than he'd ever been, drawing her hips up to meet his thrusts. He set a smooth steady rhythm. Driving her need up higher and higher until once more she was crying out for him to take her harder, faster. Breathing hard he leaned forward one hand supporting his weight by her head the other still holding her hip, keeping the angle he wanted so with each forward thrust he slammed against her womb. Her arms came up around him, her stronger nails dragging down his back the pain only intensifying his pleasure. Tiny gasps and moans were flowing from her mouth. She was desperate for him to love her more using her reiki on his body unmercifully.

Over powering the link he forced her reiki back, following with his youkai using his power to stroke every inch of her skin he dropped his head and closed his fangs over her mark once more. She came so hard her back arched off the bed, her legs wrapping his hips she pulled him deep making him bump against her womb one last time. She clenched around him hard enough to force his own release.

He snarled, angry at having his fun thwarted until he felt her mind brush his flooding him with the intensity of her orgasm causing his pleasure to double back on them both. She screamed his name in ecstasy. He collapsed over top of her. Pulling his power back into himself, her reiki caressing it almost begging, like it want him to stay and rest with her.

Smiling he gathered the energy to roll to the side, bringing her over with him. _"This time I think YOU were trying to kill us __watashi no saiai no hanryo__(my beloved mate)__!"_ she giggled as he growled at her. _"Note to self, be careful with mate marks and looping our bond. Both may cause us to never leave this bed."_ This time his snort of laughter echoed through the room and she laughed out loud.

Sliding out of bed, he scooped his naked woman into his arms walking with her into the bathing room where a tub of warm water waited. He'd filled it earlier when he'd felt her moving towards wakefulness. It wasn't quite as hot as it should have been but that's what happens when your morning gets… side tracked. Stepping in he sank down into the water turning her so she lay between his thighs once more. She heaved a happy sigh as the water rose over her skin.

"This was a heavenly idea InuYasha. Thank you." She stroked his thighs, liking the feel of her nails on his defined muscles. She felt him reach for something outside the tub. A stoppered bottle suddenly appeared in front of her eyes. Turning her head so she could see him behind her, she raised an eyebrow in question.

Smirking at her in his excitement he waggled the bottle and said, "A gift koi. Open it." He felt her slide across his senses and chuckling, pushed back, "None of that! Open it."

Huffing at him, she took the bottle and popped off the stopper. The scent hit her nose and she gasped, bobbling the bottle, the oil spilling over her hand. InuYasha's fingers wrapped around the base helping to steady her. _"Careful koibito."_ He held on until he was sure she was steady. Placing the stopper back in the bottle she let him take it from her as she dropped the hand coated in the fragrant oil into the tub, watching the oil rise to spread over the surface of the water. The scent of lavender and vanilla flowed heavy on the air around them. "Were ever did you find this?" It was wonderful! She had been missing the scent that she'd once used every day.

Warm pleasure and happiness flowed over him from her. Chuckling at the memory he told her about the old woman Chika. He'd found her strangely fascinating for an old woman, her lack of fear a refreshing change. "Next market day do you want to go with me to meet her? She said you must be smart for making me wait for you but I was a baka for taking so much time to make you my mate." He felt her laughter roll through his mind.

"I think I'd better! She sounds wonderful." Anyone who could tease her mate and make him laugh about it she definitely wanted to meet! "I guess we should greet the day. Can't spend it lazing around in the tub with you!" Stretching back into him she let her skin slide over his making him rumble in pleasure at the feeling.

He watched through half lidded eyes as she rose like a nymph out of the water. Rivers cascading down her smooth skin. The oil making her glow and shimmer. He rumbled low as she rubbed it into her skin in small circles. He could smell the vanilla and lavender mixing with her own cinnamon scent recreating the intoxicating smell that used to saturate her clothing during the shard hunt. He'd purposely give her his fire rat robe as often as possible so when she went back through the well he could still breathe her in. Rising so he loomed above her, he rubbed his hands over her back making sure the oil soaked into her soft skin thoroughly. Her hands stilled completely letting him do it for her. Pleasing them both with his attentiveness he stroked and caressed every inch of her skin.

Sliding his hand over her shoulder he let it drop to rest against her chest using it to press her into him so she felt the heat of his skin scorching down her back and thighs. His other large hand had skimmed her waist and sat on her hip, long fingers sliding over the skin of her abdomen. He lifted his hand from her chest when he knew she'd stay where he'd put her, her compliance appeasing his instincts as she let him direct her. Catching her elbow he drew her arm up to wrap around his neck giving her a place to hold on to.

He reached around her until he could cup her breast in his palm rolling his thumb against the already tightly beaded nipple. He tugged at it gently, squeezing her breast, playing with the bud as it lengthened and hardened more for him. Slipping his hand down between her thighs he lifted her leg encouraging her to bend her knee so her foot rested on the edge of the bath tub. He reached for her through the bond, showing her what he wanted and where he needed her to be to accomplish his desires. The picture he built for her caused her to moan and lean more heavily into him shifting her weight so she was open for him.

He ran his claws up the inside of her thigh, stroking and caressing closer to her center. He could smell the scent of her desire. Heavy cream and cinnamon mixing with lavender and vanilla assaulted his senses, his thick erection pulsing against the skin he was pressed against. Still playing with her nipple, he found her swollen pearl with the other hand and drew his index and middle finger over it. He used the two fingers to pet her, fondling her clit, driving her desire higher. Her scent spiking as she approached her peak. He bent at the knees so his erection could slide against her wet folds dragging against her to heighten the sensations more. Her pleasure was almost drugging in its intensity sliding over his skin through their bond. He felt her reaching, striving to come. When he felt the waves start to crash over her he slid into her tight body driving deep through the flexing walls. She moaned his name and clenched her hand in his hair.

Turning her head back she closed her mouth over his, tongue sliding out to caress his over and over as he thrust slowly into her. Catching her under the knee he lifted her leg higher so he had better access. She felt amazing, hot and tight and so wet. He wanted to stay with her just like this forever but he could feel the searing release building in his gut. Gritting his teeth he forced it back. _"Kagome, koibito… I need…"_ Thrusting a little harder and faster he begged her to understand.

"_What __watashi no saiai __(__my beloved__)__? What do you need?"_ she would do anything for him, give whatever he needed.

"_I need… my mark… bite…"_ he was panting having released her lips to turn his head for her, bringing his mark closer to her mouth, pulling her higher against his chest. His hand splaying across her breasts. _"Koibito! Onegai!" _Eyes flashing, she lunged for his neck teeth sinking into his throat over her mark. She snarled in excitement. The strong feral scent rolled off him when she bit down and he swelled inside her, stretching her passage in exquisite, mind numbing pleasure. He pounded into her without stopping using his demon speed to take her through a hard fast climax. She released his neck and cried out her pleasure, voice hoarse as she gasped for air.

He growled low in excitement, _"Teeth Kagome! Now!" _Her head whipped back and she snapped them into his mark once more, locking her mind with his so her pleasure drove his higher until the searing release building in his groin exploded through him. He snarled out his orgasm, locking all his muscles in place to keep himself up right. His mate tight to his chest her teeth still in his mark. Panting, he rumbled hard against her back in contentment.

She let go of his neck, a smug satisfied smile on her face at having driven him so wild. Kagome pulled her leg out of his limp grasp letting her foot splash back into the water. She slowly lowered herself to the edge of the tub. Her heart was pounding and she had some slightly strained muscles from the awkward position but the sex had been intense the need driving him stronger than before. And now she knew he liked teeth! A hard bite into his mark making his orgasm so much more intense. The mental bond they carried not letting him hide these things from her anymore. Sinking back into the cool water she washed the sweat off her skin.

InuYasha was bent over, hands on the edge of the tub dragging air into his lungs in big gasps. His legs shook a little but Kami it had been so worth it. Kagome's smug little smile showed her satisfaction stroking his ego. He sank onto his knees beside her shivering as the cool water caressed his heated flesh. He followed her lead and washed the sweat from his skin. Watching her, he slid into her bond purring his pleasure at her for letting him do as he wanted with her body. He cupped her cheek and she nuzzled into his palm. Her smug approval wrapped around him and he chuckled. "Liked that did you koi?"

"You have to ask?" her eyes glittering with amusement. She stroked her nails down his chest. Rising from the water she grabbed a couple of towels, handing one to her mate. Wrapping hers around her body she walked back towards the bedroom. "Empty the tub will you InuYasha?"

He wrapped his own towel around his waist and did as she asked. When he got back to their bedroom she was still in her towel an odd look on her face. _"Kagome…"_ he whispered gently through the bond. Her laughter skated through him making him quiver and his cock stir.

Smiling at her mate she said, "I don't know what to wear today yet!" she laughed. "Are we taking a run this morning?" Walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself against his body. She felt his hands settle on her hips and pull her even closer. Eyes dancing she gave him a smacking kiss. She was in a playful mood and wanted him join in.

"Yeah, we should. I ain't done one in a few days and it's making me feel twitchy." Enjoying her mood he gave her a wicked grin and ran his claws up her ribs tickling her lightly. She gave a big screech and pulled away only he didn't let go of her towel. He gave her a lecherous grin and stalked after her.

Laughing she waited till he got closer before snagging the edge of his towel and giving it a jerk pulled it away. Leaping onto the bed and off the other side she taunted him. "Come and get me mate!" she stuck her tongue out at him twisting the towel between her hands. She watched his eyes spark at the taunt, wicked smile spreading wide enough to show his fangs he leapt at her and she backed away a few steps.

Standing on the bed watching her back away his blood heated, scenting prey as she fled him. InuYasha felt her laughter in his mind her happiness at playing with him once more. He wanted to chase, to catch her and make her submit to him. He stepped of the bed letting his intentions flow through her only to have her laughter tease him once more. Growling low he stepped forward and she stepped back, retreating. She kept twisting and twisting the towel between her hands. She was planning something. He could sense her mischief in her mind but not what.

Kagome could feel him searching, trying to figure out what she was planning. She threw him a saucy grin waiting for him to make his move. She watched his thigh muscles tense before he sprang at her. Spinning away she whipped the towel out at him, a snapping crack connecting with his forearm as he reached for her. Snickering as the shock ran across his face at the sting she smirked, "Not so defenseless after all, hey InuYasha." He turned on her so fast she didn't have a chance to retaliate. Flat on her back she laughed.

Her laughter filed the room and he couldn't help but join her. He pressed his face into her neck and growled making her squirm. InuYasha ran his nose along her jawline, loving her scent, he nipped her under her chin. _"Koibito, you make me very happy. I love you very much."_ His soft voice, a caress through her mind making her heart turn over.

Lifting a hand she caressed his cheek her gaze locked to his, her smile soft, "And I you watashi no saiai no hanryo." Her stomach rumbled interrupting their moment. She snickered when InuYasha jolted in surprise.

"Apparently we have to feed you before we go." Smiling he kissed her before rising to his feet pulling her up with him. "I'll get breakfast. You get dressed before you find yourself back in our bed." He waggled his eyebrows at her as he pulled on his hakama.

Laughing she smacked at his arm. Wrapping his towel back around her she went to get her basket from yesterday. "Kaede gave me miko robes which will make running with you _much_ easier." She felt his unease brush against her and she sought his bond, frowning. "What is it? You're uneasy about something."

Watching her dig through her basket he said, "Are you completely sure you want to train as a miko? You ain't feeling pressured to do this right?" He let his concern for her happiness drift through the bond. Nothing was more important to him then her happiness, unless it was her safety.

His concern was touching but unfounded. She loved helping people and wanted to learn everything she could from Kaede. "InuYasha when have I ever done anything because someone was pressuring me too? I'm much too stubborn for that!" She smirked at him as she headed back to the bedroom. _"Besides with our bond you'll always know if I feel pressured."_ She let her love flow through him like a caress. His call, that purring rumble she adored, rippled across the bond.

Kagome dressed quickly. She was looking forward to going on his run with him. It had been a long time since she felt the rush of running through the trees and leaping into the air. She let her excitement rush into her mate, his chuckle her answer. But first breakfast, Kami's she was hungry! Grabbing a clean under kosode and his fire rat she returned to the common room the smell of cooking fish, rabbit stew and a few other things tickling her nose. _"You're determined to make me fat!"_ she let her laughter follow her thought.

"Not fat koi, just full." Kaede had said she needed to eat more so he was making sure she did. He loaded a bowl full of food for her and one for himself. Sitting down at her side he sat so he faced her, one leg bent up behind her back so she had something to lean against while she ate. He slid his other leg under her bent knees creating a cradle around her hips but leaving space enough so he could watch her and eat at the same time.

"I like you like this InuYasha." Kagome said between mouthfuls. When he raised an eyebrow in query she grinned, "You're attentive, possessive, and tactile. Always touching me either physically or through the bond. I like it! I feel cherished and safe, and so very desired." Her grin turned sultry, "And now, when you go alpha on me, your scent changes. It gets this feral, woodsy tone that makes me want to get on my knees and lick every inch of your-"

"Woman! If you don't stop that we will never get outta here today!" his muscles had tensed at her words, desire evident in the way her eyes had changed. He had to force his demon back as she aroused his alpha with her words, his scent changing just like she'd said.

She pouted but mischief glimmered in her mind. She was thinking about what she wanted to do once she was on her knees, hands gliding over his thighs, nose pressed into his hip as she slid her tongue ever closer to his-. Snarling he grabbed her at the base of her skull, hand sliding into her hair, he hauled her towards him. His fangs against her delicate throat compelled her to stop her torment. Her scent spiked hot and he growled a warning, _"Cut it out Kagome!"_ the command demanded obedience.

Sighing heavily she relented. _"Spoiling all my fun! How do you expect me to concentrate on food when there you are with all those bare muscles tormenting me?"_ She pouted as he released her but she nipped at him for forgiveness going back to her breakfast.

While she finished eating, InuYasha shrugged his kosode and haori on, alleviating her of her temptation. He went and gathered her bow and quiver before retrieving Tetsusaiga from the bedroom. Wondering again about the strange reaction of the sword to his mate's weakened state, he reached for Kagome. _"When you were so tired something odd happened with you and Tetsusaiga."_ Quickly he replayed the memory for her, showing her the glow and how the sword had fed her energy.

"_Wow do you know how weird it is to see yourself through someone else's memory?"_ she giggled before turning contemplative. _"How weak did I get InuYasha? Honestly."_ Waiting for his answer she cleaned up and put away what little was left of their breakfast.

Moving up behind her he said softly, "Really weak Kagome. It scared me. I can't let you get like that again." Turning her to face him, he pulled her against him resting his forehead against hers. He felt her reach for his ear stroking the fur softly. Her pleasure at touching his ear skated through him and he was surprised at how _much_ she liked to pet the furry appendages. He tilted his head to give her better access. "A little harder and more nails near the base." When she complied he purred his pleasure his tongue snaking across her lips once. While she scratched at his ear, he listened to her mind working at a reason for what had happened with his sword.

"So when we got back you used your own youkai to infuse my reiki right?" he rumbled an affirmation while pressing harder into her hand. Switching hands she scratched at the other ear. "Did it help much?" Thinking hard, he shook his head in the negative, eyes closed in bliss from her nails. "So if you'd had to pour as much youkai into my system as Kaede found, it probably would have left you extremely weak as well yes?" Eyes popping open InuYasha came to the same conclusion she did.

"Tetsusaiga knew that if I healed you like you needed I'd be too weak to protect you if I had to!" So the sword had slowly infused her instead. Its demonic energy similar to InuYasha's being as they shared youkai and his fang in the blade and as Tetsusaiga was created to protect humans why wouldn't it work to protect the most important human in its master's life. "Incredible!" his smile lit up as he grasped the hilt of his sword even more thankful to have it now than ever.

Kagome smiled at her excited hanyou. Giving his ear one final tug she dropped it to rest her hand over his heart. Her other hand came up to grasp the hilt of his sword, her fingers intertwining with his. Tetsusaiga pulsed in greeting. Hesitating a moment like it was listening to her before a white glow of youkai raced up her arm making her gasp. It only lasted seconds but left her breathless and feeling slightly buzzed with the increase in youkai making her reiki dance and swirl under her skin. "That's so cool!"

They left the house after that. Kagome shared her 'buzz' with her mate causing him to snort out a laugh at the feeling of her power rushing through her like humming bees. Grasping her thighs firmly they leapt for the trees. Tearing through the forest together. Their laughter echoing to the village below them causing many villagers to look up and smile at their passing. The miko and hanyou's joy in each other evident to all who heard them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Thanks for all the great comments and feedback! There's still so much of their story to come. R&R as you like! Oh and if you all ask nicely I might be willing to post another chapter tonight! lol


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Had time before work to go for one more and this is my favorite chapter yet so I hope you all enjoy! And thanks to chikaalternita and kerrionCCullen for the fast reviews! This one's dedicated to you two!

00000000000000000000000000000000

A short sixty minutes later they arrived at Kaede's door still a little high after the euphoria of the run and the power they'd shared earlier. A perimeter run usually took thirty minutes or less depending on how fast InuYasha was moving but Kagome had been enjoying herself so much he couldn't stand to end her fun too early. Ear flicking, InuYasha caught the sound of strange voices from inside Kaede's hut. Eye's flashing a warning to stay put for a moment he lifted the reed mat without calling out a greeting.

Kagome just smiled at his display. His posture had changed upon hearing strangers in Kaede's home. She'd watched as he seemed to get taller, broader in the shoulders, his eyes glittered dangerously and the feral scent spiked in the air around him. Kami he got even sexier when he radiated his 'alpha vibe'. It made her want to bare her throat and other parts of her body to him. Kagome felt him purr across her senses. She must have let some of her thoughts spill down the link. Focusing she tried to hear what was going on inside, finally just slipping into InuYasha's mind so she could find out she stayed very still and listened.

InuYasha walked inside to find Kaede treating an injured man. He'd apparently been jumped by bandits not far from town and had been brought to her by some of the village farmers. They'd found him that morning on their way to the fields. He was badly beaten but would live. The idea of bandits this close to the village concerned him slightly. Seeing Kaede watching him expectantly he gave Kagome the ok to enter the hut. Shippo had been assisting the older miko but when she saw Kagome she smiled.

"Kagome child! Just in time. Would ye mind giving me a hand with Aki-san here?" It would give the young woman a chance to learn a bit today without spending the entire day with her. After all her wedding day was arriving soon and the future born miko most likely had many things to do before then. The older miko thanked the farmers for bringing the injured man to her before sending them on their way knowing it would make it easier for InuYasha to let Kagome stay without having the hanyou hover.

Touching InuYasha's arm, she smiled and moved around him. _"Do you mind if I stay for a bit koi?" _She would make excuses if he wanted her to leave but she'd like to assist Kaede if he was alright with it. They hadn't spoken or decided when she would start training with the older miko again.

Caressing her cheek, he gave her a quick kiss. _"Feh, its fine. Shippo and I'll take a walk, maybe find Miroku. Should an hour be enough time?"_ He and the kit had a visit to make and he hoped he was masking his intent from her well enough so that she didn't get suspicious. Fortunately she was too excited to be helping Kaede to pay much attention to what he was trying to not think about. She went and sat with Kaede, already asking questions, her thanks and appreciation a soft stroke through the bond. Catching the fox demon's eye he nodded towards the door.

Stepping outside he moved away from Kaede's expecting the kit to follow. He was still radiating his 'alpha vibe' as Kagome had called it and knew the kit would feel it to, following his lead without question. A soft whine met his ear and he looked down to see the kit struggling to keep up. "What did you do to your paw Shippo?" he stopped waiting for an answer from the fox demon.

Sighing in embarrassment at having let the whine slip out and at how he'd gotten hurt he said, "I tried to sneak some pickles at Kaede's and the lid on the vat slid off and landed on my paw. She said it wasn't broken but that I hurt it pretty bad and it'll take a while to heal up, even for a youkai." He wondered if InuYasha would reprimand him for trying to steal food.

InuYasha knew it was in the fox demon's nature to steal and cause mischief so he said nothing. It was minor mischief and had it been anything more he'd have gotten after him but he knew from Kagome that the older miko had been teasing the kit about this very thing just yesterday so he let it slide. Crouching down he offered his shoulder for the kit to ride and rest his foot. "Come on. Let's see if Miroku wants to join us for our _visit_ this morning." He let the evil youkai grin spread until his fangs flashed in the sunlight. Shippo almost vibrated he was so excited.

Lifting his face to the breezed he scented the air, trying to pin point the monk. He found that Miroku was actually moving towards them. Walking down the road he heard the monk's staff long before they saw each other. Miroku hurried towards them.

"InuYasha. Shippo." Miroku nodded politely, "How is the lady Kagome this morning?" As she wasn't tied to InuYasha's side he figured she must be feeling better.

"She's fine Miroku. Helping Kaede with a patient this morning." InuYasha waved his hand as if brushing off the question. He'd relaxed some during the walk to find the monk, his posture softening. He kept a constant vigil over Kagome. Just a brush against her mind to make sure she was still fine and relaxed helping Kaede but not enough to disturb her. "Shippo and I are going to go _visiting_ this morning and wanted to know if ya wanted to join us?" Their smirks a touch wicked.

"You're both looking a bit evil this morning. May I assume that you'll be visiting the baka Nobu with such looks as those?" Oh how he hoped InuYasha would say yes! He and Sango had been having so much fun and excitement since Kagome's return. She definitely made life interesting.

Chuckling wickedly InuYasha nodded. He did need to speak with Nobu's father as well. "Oh yeah! That baka needs a lesson and I feel like teaching it to him." He cracked the knuckles on his right hand.

The trio made their way towards Hotaka's home. Walking into the compound that was almost as large as Tsuneo he notice Asuka was hanging up her laundry. She hurried over to the trio as soon as she noticed them. A large welcoming smile on her face. "InuYasha-sama, Houshi-sama, and Shippo-chan so good to have you visit. What can I help you with today?" She was a little nervous after what had happened with Kagome-sama yesterday that InuYasha was here to challenge her son. As InuYasha was the protector of their village he had the right to seek reparations for the insult to his wife. She bowed to the three males.

Seeing the woman's concern InuYasha smiled, "I've come to speak with Hotaka-san about his request if he's available? Kagome told me he was wanting access to my forest." He knew Nobu would be nearby being as he was the eldest son and held himself in great importance. Plus he'd want to rub it in his face that he, Nobu, had laid a hand on his mate and thought he'd gotten away with it. Asuka relaxed at his words and smiling invited them in for tea while she sent someone for Hotaka who was in the field today. Thanking her InuYasha and his pack settled down to wait.

Not much time had passed before the man arrived. They were being well taken care of by Asuka, who'd brought them a nice tea with biscuits. She was happily chatting away about how much she'd enjoyed visiting with Kagome and hoped she would return. InuYasha not letting on how uncomfortable that thought made him invited Asuka up to the house to visit instead. The tea and biscuits reminded him to remind Kagome to eat something. He could feel her hunger beginning to gnaw at her some and so didn't stop pestering her until he was sure she was eating _something. _Her reply of "_Bossy hanyou!" _made him have to cover his grin with his tea cup.

Hotaka came in a little sweaty and a bit dirty from working in his fields but smiled and gave his guests a respectful bow, accepting a tray of tea and biscuits from his wife. InuYasha let him settle before stating his business. Namely that his mate had relayed his request and that should Hotaka wish to accompany his wife on her visit in a few days' time he would be happy to work with him to select trees that he could harvest, payment to be decided once the tree selection was finalized. Smiling and bowing Hotaka thanked him profusely before his smile started to slip.

Heaving an acquiescent sigh Hotaka asked, "InuYasha-sama, will you be seeking restitution for the insult my son gave your wife?"

Studying the man InuYasha could see he was worried but resigned to his son's fate. "Not at this time Hotaka-san. But any further insult to Kagome won't be tolerated. Inu-youkai carry... rather intense feelings towards their mates. We have a tendency to… strike first… and ask questions later. Kagome being my true-mate has made this instinct to protect her much stronger."

Hotaka's brow rose, "True-mate?"

Sighing at how stupid humans could be sometimes InuYasha looked at Miroku to explain.

Miroku cleared his throat catching Hotaka's attention, "Hotaka-san, demon's mate for numerous reason's mostly to simply procreate or produce an heir. A true-mate is different in that they are the other half of the demon's soul, a soul mate, their true love. They can bind their lives together. The Lady Kagome will now live the same long life as InuYasha-sama." Miroku smiled kindly as Asuka and Hotaka gaped at him, mouths hanging open, before turning wide startled eyes on InuYasha.

"Feh. Ya could have made it sound less sappy monk." Trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had developed InuYasha scowled at Miroku who only chuckled.

"Ah InuYasha, people only have to see the way you look at the lady Kagome to know the depth of your feelings." Miroku sent him a lecherous grin, ducking as a biscuit flew at his head. "Now, now, InuYasha! Is that any way for a guest to behave?"

It was the excuse he'd been searching for. Standing smoothly, Shippo still on his shoulder, InuYasha gave Asuka a polite smile thanking her for her hospitality and apologizing for his poor manners. Nodding to Hotaka he said he'd see them at the house in a few days before grabbing the hentai monk and shoving him out the door, sliding the screen shut behind him. He touched Kagome's bond, she was discussing herbal remedies and drinking tea. _"I'm fine InuYasha."_ Her voice like silk in his mind. He purred his pleasure down the link, _"You had better remain that way to koibito."_

A man stepped from the side of an out building watching the trio walking across the yard. A tug on his hair had him shifting his attention to Shippo "That's Nobu!" the little fox kit hissed softly. InuYasha knew he couldn't simply kick the baka's ass. He would have to provoke the male into throwing the first punch if he could. A quick glance between pack brothers' showed they knew what needed to be done so he started to goad the man into action.

"That's Nobu? No wonder Kagome's punch knocked him across the room. What a joke. Like she'd _ever_ want attention from someone like that." He laughed smelling the rising temper in the man. Miroku took up the taunt.

"Yes, she has done so much better already. Even a hanyou is better than a weak, unimpressive man." A mumbled 'no offense' at the hanyou comment had InuYasha's eyes rolling. Like he'd ever take offense to something like that from Miroku.

Shippo piped in "Yeah you should have seen it when Kagome, this tiny little woman, hit him and he sailed through the air and crashed! It was so hilarious we laughed all the way back to Kaeda's!" Not the truth of course, his smell had been so foul Kagome couldn't wait to get it off.

InuYasha heard the feet coming towards him but didn't turn around. The disgusting male needed to make first contact so he could retaliate. A hand grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. Nobu's face was livid.

He jabbed his fingers into the half-demon's chest saying, "You're little whore of a miko deserves the filthy hanyou that she married!" Angry spittle flew from his mouth. Pushing against InuYasha in anger at the insulting words, "How many cocks have plundered that cunt before yours?" Wanting to drive the knife deeper, Nobu smirked at the half-demon who hadn't moved to defend his wife and said, "I know I did when she used to run around here in those short little skirts of hers. It was so easy to slip up behind her and slide it in, fucking her right under your nose!" A gasp from the house told him his mother had heard what he'd said but he'd deal with her later. Interfering bitch.

Shippo's nose caught the wild, feral scent that began rolling off InuYasha as Nobu approached and leapt at Miroku, a soft "Uh oh." escaping his lips as he encourage the monk to back up. Miroku was watching a strange change overtake his friend and whispered "Shippo what's he doing?" he thought by this point the half-demon would have skinned the baka alive.

Shippo could see it to. The postural change came first as InuYasha seemed to straighten and get taller, his muscles swelling in preparation for the fight that was coming. Shippo knew his eyes would glitter dangerously and that his nails and fangs would be elongating. "He's drawing on his Alpha. You remember how last night we were so uncomfortable being in the room with him until he sat down?" Miroku nodded, "Well something changed between him and Kagome yesterday and his Alpha has emerged. Like Sesshomaru or his father, when he gets like this he's super dangerous, feral and deadly. Nobu's words are a challenge to his right to Kagome being his mate and it could get real ugly, real fast. I wish Kagome was here." He whined but he was angry too, so very angry at what the baka had said about Kagome.

InuYasha's demon wanted out! Wanted to strip the flesh from the liar's body and choke him with it. A soft deadly voice asked "Are you finished?" to Nobu and he realized it was his. Not the guttural voice of his demon. This voice held a sharp commanding quality, unwavering in its demand of an answer. His Alpha instincts had fully emerged and were driving him hard. Fear suddenly filled Nobu's eyes but his bravado caused his smile to widen as he said nothing, just sneering at the half demon.

InuYasha moved so fast he could have rivaled Sesshomaru. His hand shot around Nobu's throat lifting him off his feet he let him hang from his fist for a moment. He slammed him back first into the ground, holding him there with only the hand to his neck down on one knee beside him. He'd felt Kagome brush across his mind a moment ago. She'd felt the demon clawing at him and wanted to know what was wrong but he couldn't break his concentration away from the challenger for his mate in front of him.

Face to face with Nobu he snarled loudly, the sound gradually growing until he roared his anger out. Fangs glinting in the sun he could feel and smell Nobu's blood running out from under his claws. "Are you challenging my right to my mate?" Scared, pain filled eyes shot to his before skittering away. Nobu shook his head no. "Did you at any time touch my mate when she was here before?" Once more the answer was no. Leaning even closer InuYasha applied more pressure to the man's wind pipe. Keeping his voice soft he whisper for only Nobu to here, "My mate came to me pure and untouched. Her honor is unquestionable! Do you understand?" A small affirmative nod followed. "Should the question of her honor ever be in doubt I will know exactly where that doubt originated and I will hunt you into the ground. Do you doubt my word?" a small choked sob followed the negative shake of Nobu's head. Leaning back he said loudly enough for his voice to carry to the crowd that had gathered, "If you ever think to lay a hand on my mate again or sully her reputation with your lies I won't gut you. I'll give you to my brother instead." Sesshomaru's reputation proceeding him, Nobu soiled himself.

Releasing the worthless waste of flesh InuYasha rose and turned towards were Nobu's parents stood. He'd had a reason for bringing up what a true-mate was today. He wanted them well versed so that should this situation occur they would have an understanding of why he reacted so harshly. Looking to Asuka and Hotaka he was a little surprised to see Asuka's outright glee at what she'd witnessed and Hotaka wasn't far behind with his approval either. Kagome's feather light touch crossed his senses, _"I got the distinct impression that Nobu has been a pain in the ass for them for a while now and they were hoping someone would take him down a peg." _Raising his nose to the breeze he acquired her location without turning. Moving fast, he was standing in front of her before anyone registered that he was gone.

She was standing near Miroku and Shippo across the yard from the confrontation. Kagome had felt his demon clawing at him, raging to be let out and when he wouldn't acknowledge her she'd run out of Kaede's without a word to the old miko. Arriving just in time to watch her mate slam Nobu into the ground, she had stood very still and watched. It was a similar act to what he'd done to Shippo, the fluid grace and incredible strength required caused a murmur of appreciation to run through the gathered crowd.

She let her mind slip silently into InuYasha's, guarding his back in case he lost control, but it was unnecessary. Ever since he'd accepted his Alpha and let his instincts rise he was no longer being overpowered by his father's demonic blood. He was getting stronger, rising to the challenge that was his bloodlust. Listening to what he said to Nobu, she caught the gist of what Nobu must have said to make InuYasha quite so angry. What a baka! Nobu was fortunate he wasn't dead for such an insult to an Inu's mate. When he rose, all fluid grace, to assess the state of Nobu's family she felt his surprise and finally spoke to him again assuring him that the family wouldn't likely be unhappy about their son's rough treatment. Kagome felt his intent before he even scented the air and simply waited for him to find her.

His wild, feral scent swirled around them and she could see the struggle he was having to reign himself back in. Reaching up she cupped the back of his neck and watching his glittering, dangerous eyes tilted her head enough to submit for him. His nostrils flared once before he ravaged her mouth. Demanding everything she had to give him with his lips and teeth until finally he gripped her hair and hauling her head back closed his fangs around her throat, pressing almost dangerously hard into her skin.

He was feeling lethal and having her stand passive and let him submit her was slowly letting his alpha recede. Releasing her throat, he ran his tongue up the sides were his fangs had indented her skin then licked and nibbled along her cheekbone, both a thank you and an apology. His mind was nothing more than driving instinct at the moment so he reverted to his Inu roots to show his gratitude and apology until he calmed enough to find their bond again, letting her soothing touch wash through his mind. Sighing he came back to himself. _"How bad is it?"_ He refused to look away from her eyes to see how the crowd was reacting.

Turning first to where Shippo and Miroku watched them, the monk's smile held that twist of perversion. _"It appears that Miroku enjoyed the show." _Her laughter a soft caress, she smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Glancing around, she notice many people watched them, some with trepidation but most seemed… well relieved really. Many of the men's faces showed a new level of respect for her mate, giving small polite bows when her eyes met theirs. But it was the women, especially the young ones, who openly smiled their relived gratitude. _"Raise your head koibito. It seems Nobu was more of a problem then we realized."_ She turned her eyes back to his glowing golden ones, pride in his action growing.

He caressed her cheek once and did as she asked. Raising his eyes to the crowd, he stood before them a proud warrior youkai defending his mate. He let his hard gaze travel the crowd and saw she was right. Oh a few people looked at him with fear but most gave respectful half bows of gratitude and thanks. When he glanced at Miroku he rolled his eyes. The monk's hentai mind had certainly enjoyed the show but it was Shippo's red rimmed eyes that were cause for concern. Striding towards Miroku he stared the kit down, giving a warning rumble to cut it out. The boy was vibrating in his anger at what Nobu had said about Kagome. He lowered his eyes but the anger still rolled off him.

Shippo had never felt anger like this. How _dare_ that baka of a _human_ say such things about Kagome! He felt like shredding something. His small fangs had lengthened and broke the skin on his lower lip, a small trail of blood running down his face. InuYasha's warning was enough to make him turn his eyes but the anger just wouldn't end, it was building and swelling within him.

Smelling the change on the fox demon InuYasha spoke softly to Miroku never looking away from Shippo, "Whatever you do bozou, don't move." The monk had stilled anyway as he'd felt the buildup of youkai gathering on his shoulder. "Kagome I need you." _"Move slow, he's so angry he's going to go full demon on us in a minute and he's too young. He won't be able to control himself and the first person to feel it will be Miroku!"_

Her approach was so smooth he had hardly felt her move. "What do you need me to do?" Touching his arm she could feel the youkai swelling under his skin, power throbbing.

"You need to calm him down. I need to keep his attention off Miroku. Follow your instincts." Moving towards the monk again he was impressed with Miroku's level of control. He smelt no fear and his heart was beating normally. Stopping a few feet away he snarled, low and deep, catching the fox demon's attention immediately as his eyes snapped to his. Holding Kagome back when she went to step forward he touched her bond saying _"Look…"_ Shippo's eyes had gone almost fully red, blood dripping from his lip. He felt Kagome's shock but only through their bond, outwardly she never reacted. Stepping forwards again she heard his warning rumble, _"Kagome… I'll be very unhappy if he hurts you."_

She snorted mentally at that understatement. Trying to remember how she'd felt that morning when Shippo looked at her in such awe, she let her reiki rise so it danced under her skin helping calm her mind. Kagome called softly, "Shippo… come back now baby." Authority emanating from her, the tone wouldn't let the kit ignore the alpha female.

His attention shifted to her. Scenting the air he launched himself at her. He was caught around the middle by a large clawed hand making him snarl. He received a hard shake and large fangs snapped closed in front of his face the rumbled growl demanding his submission. He went limp, panting.

Having read Shippo's intent before he jumped it was easy to snatch him out of the air before he got anywhere near Kagome. He'd reacted to her aura, that same regal presence she'd had that morning, wanting to comply too the alpha female's command. Once he went limp InuYasha turned the kit over so he could check his eyes. Seeing the red receding he placed him in the curve of Kagome's arm, letting her soothe the fox with her warmth and scent. Realizing they were still the center of attention he let his growling escalate as he skimmed over the watchers. "Show's over. Go back to your own business." The sound came out deep but seemed to carry over the crowd. The villagers dispersed quickly aware that the hanyou only ever gave one warning.

Miroku walked up calmly, resting against his staff he smiled at Kagome, "Shippo going to be ok lady Kagome?"

Staring at the monk, InuYasha crossed his arms and said, "Ok monk, what gives? There ain't no way you didn't feel Shippo turning demon with him sitting on your shoulder. How the hell are you so calm?" Ear twitching, he heard someone helping Nobu and decided it was a good time to get out of there. Cupping Kagome's elbow he walked towards the entrance of the compound knowing Miroku would follow them.

Taking one last glance at the man on the ground being helped by his parents Miroku smirked in satisfaction. Striding forward he caught up with his friends "Eh, I knew you'd take care of it. Figured it was better to stay calm and not move. Didn't really want my throat ripped out by a fox demon today. Sango would never forgive me!" he laughed.

"_Do you ever feel like he's completely nuts?"_ InuYasha wondered to Kagome. She snorted back her laughter causing the monk to look at her in question.

Shifting her eyes up to her mate she gave him the look, _"Don't make me laugh! He's smarter than you give him credit for and he'll figure us out. But yes, he's totally crazy!" _her laughter danced through the bond. "I think Shippo will be fine but he's exhausted, poor things asleep." She stroked his hair as he snored in her arms. "Want to explain _exactly_ why you went after Nobu, InuYasha." Kagome was a little perturbed by the fact that he'd gone after the baka when she felt she'd already handled the situation. Then the faces of the young women of the village popped back into her mind. Sighing, she knew her mate had done the right thing but it didn't make it any less annoying.

"Ah lady Kagome, InuYasha actually held his temper quite well! Nobu had some very unflattering things to say about you and no I will not tell you what they were before he pushed your mate." Technically he'd poked InuYasha repeatedly but this sounded better, "InuYasha even asked if he was finished before retaliating. It was masterfully done!" he snickered at the memory. "Kagome I am _ever_ so happy you're back! I haven't had _this_ much fun and excitement in too long!"

Watching the monk in his glee Kagome couldn't help but think if they'd been in her era he'd have done a happy dance with baby circles. She could feel InuYasha's question at her odd reference, so she drew him a mental picture. She didn't expect him to burst into laughter! At Miroku's odd look she shrugged and shook her head. _"InuYasha! Cut it out!"_

Still chuckling, _"Sorry koibito but that was perfect!" _whispered through her like velvet making her smile.

"What are you two up to?" Suspicion evident, Miroku narrowed his eyes at them.

Smiling sweetly Kagome turned her big innocent eyes on the monk, "Why nothing Miroku! What ever would we be up too?" Arriving back at Kaede's she quickly followed her mate inside.

"Kagome! Is everything alright?" she'd run out of the house so fast Kaede had been concerned that InuYasha was hurt. Looking the hanyou over she could see no wounds or any sign that the demon had been in a fight. Miroku went and sat near the older woman.

Sighing heavily, Kagome sat across the fire pit from the old miko. "Nobu decided to make trouble. InuYasha handled it rather well but Shippo didn't." The little fox still slept deeply. She laid him down next to her, keeping a hand on his little body. _"Koibito…"_ her desire to sit with him clear in his mind. Sliding in behind her, she lifted her hand off the kit so he could place his thigh between them, cradling her with his body. She leaned back into him and he placed a hand across her belly protectively.

He could feel her energy was low making her tired so he released a slow trickle of youkai from his hand into her center. When her reiki surged to life within her, he couldn't help the pleased purr that spilled from his throat. Closing his eyes he buried his nose against her neck and wallowed in the feel of their powers swaying and seducing each other. Kami, he wanted to sink into her skin and stay there.

Kaede and Miroku had been speaking quietly the monk explaining what had happened with Nobu as InuYasha saw to his mate. They could both feel the rise of his youkai as he transferred it to her. The quietly pleased purr that rumbled out of the dog demon made the monk smile in that perverted way he had. Glancing at the couple, Kaede could see that Kagome had her eyes closed a slight flush rising on her cheeks. Shifting her attention back to Miroku she saw that he was openly watching the couple. She smacked him gently in reprimand. He threw her a big innocent smile and shrugged continuing to watch the pair.

Kagome was in heaven. _"Feels so good… InuYasha."_ She moaned the words across the bond, showing him how his youkai was stroking across her skin causing little fires of desire to ignite throughout her body. Shifting slightly so she could press her mouth against his throat she felt him lift his head and shake his hair forward so that it hid her from the monk's lecherous gaze. She knew the conversation in the room had stilled and she could feel their eyes but couldn't seem to care. The heavy weight of his hair ran down her back and cast her face in shadow. She had privacy to do what she wished and what she wished was to taste his skin. _"Can you handle a little reward my __shugosha (__protector__)?" _

He felt her desire, her wish to taste him, and her need to show her pleasure in him for today. It was making his blood heat and he wanted to drag her from the room. Her energy was still flagging though so he would stay still and let her have her way even if it killed him. _"As you wish koibito. I will sit for your pleasure."_ Raising his eyes to glare at the monk he pulled his hair farther over her, pulling her legs up higher under her so she could lay her head comfortably on his shoulder and not have to move much to reach his neck. Her left arm came up and wrapped around his shoulder and back. He kept his hand on her, letting it shift to send the youkai through her back instead of her belly. "She needs a minute monk and staring ain't helping her focus." He scowled at Miroku who only grinned back at him, although he did turn his attention back to the old miko asking her questions about the man who was her patient.

Kagome smiled against his skin as he snarled at Miroku, telling him _she _needed to focus. _"So now it's me who needs to focus? Is that a challenge saiai (__beloved__) to see if I can make you lose control?"_ She stroked her tongue over his skin tasting the wild forest scent he carried. It had a spicy edge to it left over from when he let his alpha out. The taste rocketed into her core making her moan roll through his mind. She lapped at his neck, nipping and kissing him, loving the taste of his skin. Kagome barely moved, only her lips and tongue shifting and sliding on him. Anyone looking at them would have though she simply rested except for InuYasha's heavy lidded, glittering gaze calling into question what was really going on.

Luckily, Kaede had intrigued the monk enough that he'd momentarily forgotten the pair. She could feel his youkai flowing freer than before, his control slipping the tiniest bit. It was swirling in her core her center wet and dripping from the exquisite sensation. Her reiki twisting with it seducing her deeper, building her desire higher. Kagome scraped her teeth over the cords in InuYasha's neck, pulling and biting lightly like he liked. His breathing was a little faster than normal as her hunger spilled through the bond.

He could feel her so close to coming just from his youkai seducing her core. The fact he could entice her so close in a less then private setting, that he could make her forget about everyone and everything around them excited him. Checking to make sure the monk and miko were still unaware of what was happening across the room, he allowed his power to flow into her a little faster. Sliding his hand back to her belly, he kept it centered over her womb. Using his youkai to draw slow circles up her thighs, skating ghost like fingers against her skin, over her throbbing clit. He purred lust and desire into her mind _"Come for me saiai, sink your teeth into my skin. Scream your pleasure in my mind koibito!"_ He felt her teeth clamp on the cords of his throat, certain she'd rip his throat out and didn't care. One last stroke of his youkai had her detonating in his lap, his arms clamping around her to keep her still. She screamed her pleasure and his name through his mind. Kami it felt so amazing he almost came himself!

As she drifted on a wave of hazy pleasure he could smell the blood from where she'd bitten him. _"Kagome… I need you to clean the wound. Use your tongue koi and close it up. Onegai saiai… let me feel the heat of your mouth once more."_ He kept his voice soft and enticing in her mind, a pleading rumble until he felt her licking the wound closed, cleaning the trickle of blood off his neck. _"Thank you mate. That was amazing."_

Her embarrassed laughter flowed, _"Isn't that my line watashi no saiai no hanryo? I'm not sure whether to be angry or beg you to do it again." _More laughter mixing with desire brushed him. _"I'd return the favor but you leave more… evidence than I do."_ He felt her purr like a content cat. Her hand had slid off his shoulder and rested dangerously close to his groin.

"Feeling better?" He asked her aloud but softly. She nodded against his shoulder, her desire to simply rest there a moment clear in her thoughts. He purred softly against her side holding her gently. She didn't last long before she succumbed to sleep. InuYasha shifted her carefully around until had her stretched back out between his thighs, her head resting on his chest, his call soft in her ear. His hair still draped down her shoulder and across her chest pooling in her lap a heavy blanket smelling of forest and musk.

"Do ye need anything InuYasha?" Kaede asked him softly having watched him adjust his mate to suit her comfort. He looked a bit… strained.

Though it made him uncomfortable to ask he said "I could stand to eat if it ain't too much trouble. She pulled more outta me than I thought she would." Technically he'd poured more youkai in than she'd really needed but it had been worth it to feel her come apart in his arms and mind like that. He felt incredibly powerful for accomplishing such a feet, his demon practically preened in pride at pleasing their mate so well.

"Of course InuYasha! Ye need to replenish your energy as well. Though yours will rebuild faster than Kagome's." Kaede collected a heaping plate of things she knew the dog demon liked and set it beside him within easy reach. "Would ye mind if we asked a few questions? Some of the things Shippo said to Miroku when ye dealt with Nobu have us confused."

"Keh, as long as I can eat and you keep it down." He wanted Kagome to rest when she needed to and would be pissed if someone woke her up. Picking up an onegiri he bit into it feeling famished. He rested his elbow of his unoccupied hand on his bent knee, claws hanging down protectively in front of his mate.

Miroku and Kaede sat down near him and taking the lead Miroku voiced their number one question, "What did Shippo mean when he said you were drawing on your alpha? Haven't you always been the leader of our group, the alpha?"

Shaking his head he tried to explain, "Pack rules always apply with Inu youkai. Yes I've lead our group, have since the shard hunt but this is different. Before I was alpha in status because you guys followed me and let me lead. But what Shippo is talking about is different. The Alpha is different. Last night when you said I needed to stop fighting myself and be the alpha she needs you were thinking I needed to step up and listen to my demon's instincts right?" the monk nodded in agreement. "Well, all Inu have demon instincts. They help lead us through life, but some of us have something more, I ain't never thought I did until last night. Some of us, like Sesshomaru, are 'Alphas'. It's hard to explain but it's like a second drive, another level of power and control. It gives us the ability to truly _lead_ a pack if we wish or rule like my brother does. It will actually draw new pack members to us and it comes with other abilities." He stopped talking so he could shovel in more food.

Kaede who had deciding nothing was going to surprise her about these two anymore asked, "What kind of abilities?"

"From what I saw," Miroku spoke as InuYasha was still chewing, "His posture changes. You seem to almost get… taller… and his muscles get bigger. Also your eyes don't go red, they get all glittery instead and your aura changes and gets a very dangerous feel to it. Last night was the first time you've ever made me feel… uncomfortable… in your presence."

Nodding his head in confirmation InuYasha grinned, "I get stronger, more powerful, and faster so I can meet any challenger to our authority. Kagome said she noticed my scent changes and smells feral. The Alpha showed up when Kagome got so weak. I knew I couldn't and wouldn't let that happen again. So I did what ya said Miroku and stopped fighting who I am. I'm a son of Inu no Taisho, the strongest Inu Alpha to ever live. Why wouldn't I have an alpha drive?" he chuckled a little, sometimes he could be a baka.

"Ye said our authority?" Kaede looked at Kagome still sleeping peacefully.

Smirking InuYasha pointed at himself and then Kagome, "Alpha male, alpha female. Even Shippo noticed it this morning and again this afternoon. Kagome wanted him last night so I let him stay with us." His eyes held that glitter again, "Kagome had this alpha female aura happening when she woke up. Miroku you saw it when she talked the kit down today. He asked to be pack after seeing us this morning. He's always been part of the group but by asking to be _pack_ he's become more like family and he'll scrape at my instincts less when he's with Kagome." He flashed fangs with his quick grin. "But if he tries to crawl in our bed again… feh." He felt the desire to snarl causing Kagome to stir in his mind. He breathed deep to calm his agitation and she settled back to sleep with a sigh.

Miroku had been quiet, putting all this information together, working through a question. "InuYasha… with Nobu today… I was concerned you'd turn demon. The things he was saying about the lady Kagome where so horrible _I_ wanted to rip his face off. Your eyes didn't even change. Not once did they bleed red. Oh they glittered like crazy but not once did your demon take over. How did you do that?"

"Keh, Alpha instincts. It gives me control over my father's blood. The demon still scrapes and claws depending on the situation, shoving instinctual crap at me, but I have control not him. The more powerful the Alpha the easier it is to control the demon. The bond is helping with that to, making me stronger as Kagome gets more powerful."

"Why didn't ye know ye were an Alpha before this InuYasha?" Kaede didn't understand how something this powerful could have been dormant for so long.

InuYasha shrugged. He didn't really understand either. "Don't know really. Maybe it's the bond that drew it forwards what with the power increase or maybe I just didn't need it until she was my mate." He stuffed in some more food before they could ask any more questions. Cocking his head he listened to his mate's mind, realizing she was dreaming he smiled.

"Ok half demon out with it! Something with your bond is different. Can you…can you hear her?" Miroku gasped at the idea.

InuYasha, knowing how Kagome felt, did the only thing he could. He lied, "Feh! Don't be stupid monk! Like that would ever be possible."

"But you do feel her emotions right, what's it like?" Miroku was a little envious of the bond they shared but only a little.

InuYasha sighed a happy sound, "It's… indescribable. Her joy and happiness will slide through me like silk. Misunderstandings are impossible." His love for her consumed him. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve her. She's become my…" pausing in his thought he flicked his ears around. Something was making him twitchy, like an itch you just couldn't reach. _'What was that?' _

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Kaede asked him, seeing his concern.

"I… I'm not… sure." The feeling was scraping at him, tweaking his temper, and there was a scent slowly building. He touch Kagome's mind softly and found his answer. Her dream had become a nightmare!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Yes, yes I know... I'm evil. Hope this clears up the questions some of you had about Shippo and the emergence of InuYasha's alpha! R&R as ever!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: The answer to everyone's question of what is Kagome dreaming about is here! And thanks to thats4u for clearing up the youki vs youkai for me. I did google that when I started but the google let me down! So thanks! I've changed it from here.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was walking through the meadow where the bone eaters well resided. The day was beautiful and hot, but a lovely breeze was blowing causing the long grass to sway and the scent of wild flowers to drift around her. Fluffy white clouds floated in the blue sky and the world was peaceful for once. Glancing at herself, Kagome found she was wearing the red Inu kimono and realized that today she was going to marry her mate. Smiling she walked slowly towards the Goshinboku and her future.

She was so happy, he was everything she'd ever dreamed he'd be and so much more. When she been trapped in the future she'd been devastated. Her mind a chaotic mess for months making it hard to focus on school or anything else. Nightmares plagued her and she missed her friends desperately. Slowly, with time, it had gotten easier. The nightmares had dissipated but her longing for InuYasha never had. She'd thought of him every day, dreamt of him at night and more often then she'd let anyone know she'd cried for him under the Goshinboku. Fitting then that their wedding be under the tree were it had all started and had been her strong support when her loneliness and grief overwhelmed her.

The path seemed to stretch through the forest forever. She felt like she had walked and walked and was still nowhere near the tree. "What is going on? This isn't right?" her voice seemed overly loud in the suddenly silent forest. She shivered. The light in the forest had changed. It was gray, dreary and a funny looking moth floated by trailing a strange dust. She kept walking, uneasy, towards the tree. A strange scent was building making her want to sneeze. The forest was pressing in on her making her shudder in fear. A clearing opened before her and she stepped out into the swaying grass.

Suddenly she was standing before InuYasha as he leaned heavily against the Goshinboku. He was wounded! His golden eyes filled with pain, bleeding from what looked like stab wounds. It was saturating the fire rat cloth turning it a deeper red. Gasping she tried to move towards him but didn't seem to have control of her body. Looking down she was wearing miko robes and holding a bow and arrow. The funny moth she'd seen earlier was back and it had brought friends. "I'm not running, not without you. I won't leave you behind!" InuYasha said struggling to stand.

Panicking she remember why this all felt familiar. It had happened once before when she'd been under Menōmaru's spell! As she lifted the bow and arrow and took aim at InuYasha, she cried out with her mind 'This isn't real! It's a dream! I need to wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!' she screamed as she released the arrow, watching it fly towards her mate. She squeezed her eyes shut falling to her knees.

"You don't belong here." Not that voice, please, not her. "Leave InuYasha to me and go home." Opening her eyes she was back at the well watching as saplings sprouted all around it and Kikyo stood behind her. "Go home reincarnation! You do not belong in this time. You have done enough damage already." The cold priestess walked towards her, jewel shard in hand. "Take this and leave."

"No you don't know that! I love him! He's my mate and I won't leave him! I won't let you do this to me again. I won't let you push me down the well and lock me away from him a second time!" Stepping away from the well Kagome prepared to fight to stay.

000000000000000000000

InuYasha was getting frantic. He'd tried to wake her from the dream both physically and mentally but she was locked into the memory turned nightmare and he was only picking up pieces of what she was seeing. Her breathing was erratic, skin a sickly white and he could hear the pounding of her heart. His demon was clawing at him, their mate was in danger! Looking at Kaede and Miroku's concerned faces he said, "I need you to take Shippo and leave."

Kaede protested, "Maybe we can help-" she saw his eyes harden.

"NO!" Turning glittering eyes on Miroku he ordered, "Get Shippo and GO! Don't come back in until I tell you, you can. Kaede will he sleep a while?" He indicated her patient who was resting behind a screen.

"Aye, InuYasha. A few hours more." The miko knew when not to argue and gathering up the fox kit left quickly, Miroku only a step behind. They sat on the porch, extremely worried, to wait.

Breathing deeply a few times to calm himself so he could focus, he tuned his mind to his mate's using their bond to sink deeper until he seem to hover over her dream. He watched it unfold from the point where she shot the arrow at him when under Menōmaru's spell. She was screaming in terror and he couldn't reach her! It was as if she'd formed a barrier around the memory. He needed to break the barrier without hurting her. 'How do I get through to her? She needs me, how do I make her let me through?' His agitated demon gave him a shove as if to say _don't be stupid you know what to do!_

He began to call to her. The purr deep and seducing in her mind and added a coaxing whisper, _'Kagome, your dreaming. Let me in so I can help, onegai saiai. Let your mate stand with you. Am I not your protector? Watashi no saiai no hanryo I need you to let me in.'_ He fell through her barrier. Landing in the meadow of the bone eaters well he was surprised to see she was dreaming of Kikyo and the memory was linked with her pining him to the Goshinboku. Confused he moved closer to where they stood.

Ear's straining, he heard Kikyo say Kagome didn't belong here, that she'd done enough damage because Kagome had been the one to try and kill him. He felt a surge of anger towards the woman he had once had feelings for. His mate had been under a spell, it wasn't her fault she'd shot him unlike Kikyo would shot him on purpose. Then Kagome's words reached him and he saw red! Kikyo had _forced_ Kagome down the well all those years ago? He'd always assumed Kagome had gotten scared and gone home. He'd been surprised that she left him and hurt more than he'd ever let her know. Even when he'd asked her about it through the Goshinboku she… wait… she had denied it vehemently at first… but had conceded he was right reluctantly in the end. Had she lied? Why? To what end? He watched as his mate moved to fight for her right to stay with him. His demon wanted to snarl with rage. She was theirs to protect and shouldn't have to fight anyone.

Striding forward quickly he was about to call her name when she moved, faster than humanly possible and punched Kikyo in the face. She didn't stop either, she fought like her life depended on it. And in her mind, it just might.

Leaping forward he grabbed Kagome from behind holding her arms to her side as she snarled at him. He reached for her, _"Kagome! Stop! You're having a nightmare. This isn't real!"_ She went completely still at hearing his voice but didn't take her eyes off the other miko. Kikyo rose, uninjured. The nightmare was a memory and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't change the outcome.

She moved towards them, a jewel shard in her hand. "Take this and go back to your time. You don't belong here. Look what you've already done to InuYasha, repeating my mistakes."

"_What is she talking about Kagome? I'm right here." _InuYasha was confused. He'd watched her kick Kikyo's ass but now it was like it hadn't happened at all.

"_You're not really here. I put an arrow through your heart, pinned you to the Goshinboku. I'm alone again, I've hurt my mate and you can't help me."_ It wasn't real just more of her nightmare playing tricks. He was bleeding to death and she'd caused the wounds. "I won't go! He needs me with him!" She struggled to escape, wanting to run to him, wanting to run from the memory of hurting him. The very thought was making her sick that she was anything like the cold, angry priestess in front of her destined to repeat her mistakes.

"_I am here koibito. This is simply a dream. She isn't real."_ He let his call vibrate against her spine. _"Feel me saiai, feel my love, feel my need."_ He sank his fangs into her mate mark. _"Burn for me watashi no saiai no hanryo!"_ Her agony at hurting him was swirling through her and she need to snap out of it or they'd never get free.

Her body bucked against his hold, mouth falling open on a silent scream as she came apart under his fangs. She moaned low in her throat as whips of youki burned through her body from her mark, igniting fires of searing pleasure in her breasts before streaking to her belly. Clamping like a vise around her womb her orgasm rolled through her, going on and on, until she was panting and limp. _"InuYasha? Are you really… but how did you get here?"_ He really was there in her nightmare still protecting her even from herself.

Releasing her mark he whispered in her ear, "I will always follow you koi. Wherever you go I will follow, I will find you. I will _always_ come for you!" He licked her mark, a slow slide of his tongue over the sensitive skin. "You need to get us out of this Kagome." He could feel the steady drain on her reiki the barrier was using. Much more and she might not get them out. He looked up to see Kikyo moving towards them. Her hand still out stretched with the jewel shard. _"It's your memory Kagome." _He couldn't help but growl his displeasure at the look on Kikyo's face, full of malice and jealousy.

"_Then I guess I better let it play out."_ Taking a breath she said, "If I go through I won't be able to get back."

"You don't belong here anyway. Leave InuYasha to me, you've done enough damage." She moved towards them again, Kagome urging InuYasha to step back towards the well.

"I don't want to leave. They need me… _he_ needs me." Kagome kept stepping back until InuYasha's legs connected with the edge of the well. She was scared she wouldn't be able to get them out of the prison she'd created within her own mind.

"_Remember koibito, this time I go where you go. She is nothing to me anymore. I will always find you." _He knew how painful this memory was for her, her emotions were beating at him, scraping at his instincts to protect and defend his mate. _"Finish it Kagome!"_ His alpha voice a searing command in her mind that she couldn't ignore.

"Go home! Back to your own era where you belong. You and InuYasha live in different times. _Go Home!_" Kikyo yelled, forcing them backwards and the two of them fell down the well.

With a gasping cry Kagome slammed back into her body and found herself on the floor of Kaede's hut, underneath a very angry hanyou. His glittering golden eyes blazed into hers making her cringe. Kami's he was pissed! "InuYasha, I…" she felt horrible and sick to her stomach.

"Why? Why Kagome didn't you tell me she forced you down the well? I could have lost you then, you might have never gotten back!" Hurt and angry that she trusted him so little. He watched tears streak down her face, an overwhelming shame and sadness mixed with so much pain pouring from her bond. He felt her slip into his mind to soothe him but growled at her. He wasn't ready to let his anger go yet, he wanted an explanation.

Sobbing softly she said, "And if I'd told you back then that your beloved Kikyo had forced me down the well to get rid of me because she hated me and was jealous… would you have believed me? Or would you have turned on me in anger… just like now." Heaving against his chest, she surprised him enough to push him away. Jumping up she ran from the house. Any time Kikyo came up it made her self-confidence vanish like smoke on the wind. She felt like a reprimanded child, like she didn't know her own mind. She loved him so much and knew, in her soul, that he felt the same… but… once upon a time… he had loved… her. Kagome ran blindly towards the forest.

InuYasha paced her, keeping her safe. A shadow in her mind, seeing everything she had hidden from him. The incredible pain he'd put her through, the fact that she _still_ felt like Kikyo was better than she was, and that no matter what happened between them she never doubted he loved her, Kagome, with everything he was. Wench better not doubt the last part! How could she with the soul bond pounding inside her. His heart ached for her though. How had he not seen any of this before? She never thought about Kikyo and honestly he hadn't thought of her in years. She wasn't relevant to his life anymore. He realized something had triggered for her putting the miko clothing on this morning. He was going to shred every inch of cloth from her body when he caught her! _"Koi, you need to stop running. We need to talk about this."_

"_No! She always drives a wedge between us!" _She wanted to run and run until the priestess faded from her memory again. The nausea was still roiling in her stomach and if she stopped she'd probably throw up.

He could feel her sickness, her weakness at the expended energy the memory had pulled from her and the chaos in her mind. He growled a warning to her, his alpha was rising and his demon was straining the leash! _"Kagome! You're making yourself sick. You will stop this now!"_

She couldn't! She needed to out run the memory before it broke her. Out of all the horrible memories and nightmares she had why did she have to have that one today? Kagome had kept that secret for years, had planned on keeping it forever. She had _never_ wanted to hurt him with it. Not after all this time. And deep down she'd been afraid. Afraid that if he found out the truth he'd take it badly, be angry with her for tarnishing the dead priestess memory. He still cared for Kikyo and she hadn't wanted to darken his memory of her. She needed to run, escape the pain of the past, the woman who had been the driving knife behind all her fears. Kami it was getting hard to breath.

He'd had enough! Enough of her beating herself up over something so Kami damned stupid! He loved her, not some mean spirited, selfish priestess from fifty some years ago! Yes, if she'd told him the truth that Kikyo had forced her down the well when it had happened, he'd have probably denied the truth of it. But after everything they'd been through, all the times Kikyo had actually tried to hurt Kagome or himself… how could she have so little faith in him? Fuck it! She wasn't listening, she wouldn't hear him so he'd show her. She had ignored her mate long enough! A hunting roar ripped from his throat. _"You want to run from me koibito? Then I will just have to chase you. Make it to the hot springs and I won't punish you for challenging your Alpha. Run, watashi no saiai!" _He let her feel his desire rising at chasing down his chosen prey, how aroused he was at the thought of catching her and what he'd do to her when he did.

She snapped out of her haze of misery, out of her self-flagellation, when his roar echoed through the forest. She'd pushed him too far and now she was going to suffer the consequences! His voice stroked through her mind, seducing her with his desire and distracting her from her pain. His demanding alpha voice in her head refusing to let her thoughts drift back to the dream that had caused her to flee him.

She almost wanted to give in, let him catch her but he'd thrown out a challenge and she wanted to win! Focusing on scent she found the smell of sulfur and turned sharply towards the hot spring. Ignoring her burning lungs she leapt forward, _"I accept." _ Her voice a seductive purr in his mind she cheated and sent a wave a reiki with it letting it rake down his back like it was her nails. The snarl, not three feet behind her made her laugh. _"InuYasha… sit."_ She smiled wickedly at his curse and glanced behind her. The kotodama worked this way to but wasn't as powerful only causing him to stumble. The hot spring was close, the trees were thinning out and the scent of the water getting stronger.

He couldn't believe it, she was cheating! _"You are going to regret that koibito!" _Launching himself into the air he flipped himself over top of her, landing in a crouch in front of her. Rising gracefully he watched her lips twitch. She made a hard right turn into the trees. _"Kagome… your only making this worse for yourself when I catch you."_ She was growing weaker but still pushing herself. Tired laughter flowed through him and he could hear her ragged breathing.

"_If you can catch me mate!" _she snickered_. _ She made another hard turn and continued towards the spring. Steps away from the clearing, he landed in front of her once more. This time he was so close that he caught her as she almost ran into him. Hands sliding around her waist he used her forward momentum to swing her around pressing her firmly back into the large tree he'd jumped out of. His eyes glittered dangerously, fangs and claws extended. She felt her pulse skip, he was so incredibly lethal in that moment easily able to tear her throat out if he so wished. Kami it turned her on! He virtually pulsed with suppressed emotion, desire mixing with anger to create an intoxicating mix of that feral scent she loved. When he got like this she wanted to simply bare her throat and beg for him to do as he wished. It drove her hunger higher, made her crave him all the more, until she thought she'd die if he didn't touch her.

He followed her in with his body, holding her firmly in place. She was panting, her breathing ragged and it pissed off his demon causing him to admit a soft growl of anger at her lack of care. He could smell just how turned on she was. His Alpha made her just that much hotter, something in his scent driving her need to mate. Her desire to submit to him in whatever way he chose clear in her mind. Tetsusaiga pulsed against his hip, feeling the weakness in his mate. It transformed as he drew it softly glowing white once more. He thrust it deep into the tree above her, almost to the hilt, the tip emerging out the other side. Leaving his hand on the hilt he placed his other against the trunk of the tree beside her head effectively caging her in. She gave a soft whimper, a begging sound, her eyes never leaving his. Lowering his head to her neck he drew his nose up her throat causing her to lift her chin and give him the submission he craved. Fangs against her delicate skin he scraped them gently along the cords making her shiver and clutch at his haori. "Caught you koibito." He purred against her skin before lifting his head.

Sliding his hands down her shoulders to her wrists he lifted her arms. Taking her hands he wrapped them around the sword's hilt. "Don't let go, koi." The soft deadly voice betraying the alpha instincts driving him to punish his willful mate. Not with pain but with intense, driving pleasure. Her hands closed on the hilt and she hissed as the youki flowed into her depleted system sliding into her reiki, replenishing it while it seduced her. Pulling her obi off, he slowly tied a length around her wrist wrapping it up over her hands and around the opposite wrist. Weaving the soft linen back and forth, over and under the hilt, until she was comfortably but firmly secured in place. The sun was high and seeing as they were not far from the path he leaned close to her ear, "You had better put up a barrier Kagome." It flashed to life around them keeping everyone from seeing or getting in and sound from getting out. The steady stream of his youki feeding the barrier for her.

Once he was sure they'd remain uninterrupted he started in on her clothing, _"Koibito, you had no right to keep this from me." _He let his claws shred the sleeve of her haori, _"After all we've been through, that you didn't trust me with this..."_ Claws shredded the other sleeve. _"You wound my heart Kagome."_ Reaching behind her he ripped the haori off her back, the cloth falling in tatters around her. Grabbing her chin so she'd meet his glittering golden eyes. _"After all the times she's tried to hurt you or me, of course I would have believed you! Kami Kagome! You are watashi no saiai no hanryo, you hold my bond, my heart, and my soul is yours." _Slowly kneeling down he placed his claws at her hakama's waist, shredding the cloth to her ankles it joined her haori.

"I learned a few things about her while you were away. I learned she was a bitter, selfish woman that wanted to use me to further her own agenda." Rising he cupped her cheek. "I learned that though I thought I loved her, thought she had opened my heart and taught me about love I was wrong. You did that Kagome. _You_ not her. She helped rid me of some loneliness. But you… you gave me love and laughter and life. You accepted me for _who_ I am, all of me! She never could." Releasing her he worked on shedding his own clothes.

He locked his glittery gaze with hers and wouldn't let her look away. _"I am going to say this once and you my mate are going to hear me and let this go. I can't lie to you like this so listen and hear what I'm telling you. She has no significance in our lives. You are my life, my very heart. All I see is you and she can't hold a candle to you wench." _Kissing her, he let everything flow into her, opened up so she could see his revelations about Kikyo and how he held a faint regard for the dead priestess and nothing more. Then he showed her what she looked like through his eyes and felt her heart turn over. She had always known he loved her but now she could see just how much. _"Never again koibito! I'm giving you everything I am, I will hide nothing from you, I have no secrets from you."_

Kagome could see in his mind everything he felt, every revelation he showed her was startling. Especially the ones about Kikyo! He really felt nothing for her anymore. She was simply a memory with more bad attached than good. _"InuYasha, I promise that was the only secret I had from you. I never wanted to bring it up because… why sully the memory of a dead woman. Than that nightmare built and…"_ she lowered her eyes.

Tilting her chin back up he whispered, "I know saiai. You were so worried about not letting it out you'd created a barrier around it. Then you dreamed it out anyway." He chuckled a little stroking her soft skin. _"But then you ran from me and that ain't alright koi. You ignored me when I asked you to stop, you drained yourself to the point of making yourself sick, and you cheated and still lost." _Tsk-ing at her he started running his claws up her thighs, "You need feeding again and I plan on filling you up. What ever should I do about my willful mate?"

000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Yes I hate Kikyo. More soon! R&R as you like.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! SplendentGoddess you make my day with your reviews!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Tied as she was to Tetsusaiga, she was completely at his mercy. She was already extremely aroused from the steady wash of youki running from her hands down her body. It was like standing under a trickling waterfall, streams of youki ran down her skin. Brushing across her breasts puckering her nipples, stroking the sensitive skin of her belly and running over her mound, swirling around her womb and caressing her as it absorbed into her center. It was strengthening and rebuilding her reiki and causing her skin to glow a soft pink as the white youki from Tetsusaiga blended with their rose colored aura.

InuYasha was caressing her thighs with his claws. His own youki starting to flow up her legs and sending crashing waves of energy upward. Slow licking tongues of fire were wrapping around her, stroking between her lips and slipping inside her wet sheath. "InuYasha!" She gasped out his name, "How…?" The feeling so intense she couldn't finish her question. Body arching towards him, she was so close and he'd barely touched her.

Smirking at his writhing mate he slid the claws of his left hand up her thigh, his power burning a path of intense pleasure from the tips. He cupped her mound, sliding long fingers inside her. Reaching up he grasped the hilt of Tetsusaiga before leaning towards her ear, "Instincts and experimentation koibito." He stroked his fingers in and out of her wet heat, rubbing her pearl with his thumb, he pushed his youki into her skin thrusting it deep inside her. Her reiki, though still weak, had leapt to meet him and was scorching slowly up his arm making him groan and struggle for control. He was going to teach his mate what would happen should she ever run from him again. He was Alpha and would hold his control until she gave him what he wanted. InuYasha could feel her climax approaching. Stilling his hand he pulled it and his youki back.

Kagome whined a pleading cry. She was so close, her skin so sensitive from all the energy flowing over and through her. She strained towards him panting. Searching his glittering golden eyes she could see what he was waiting for. _"Onegai InuYasha!"_ She threw her head to the side submitting to the rule of her mate, her Alpha. Her body burned and throbbed for him. She hung from her hands, gripping the katana tighter unable to do anything but beg for him to finish what he'd started.

Pushing back into her weeping sheath he held his fingers just inside her body as his other fist clenched on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Do you love me Kagome?" his voice a seductive purr coiling in her belly, she nodded lifting passion glazed eyes to glittering gold. "And do I love you koibito? More than anything or anyone else? Do I see anyone but you?" she nodded then shook her head not needing to speak with her emotions flooding their bound. "Will you ever run from your Alpha again saiai?" he let his youkai slowly start to flow into her again stroking his fingers shallowly into her tight, wet heat.

Moaning she gasped out, "Only if you want me to!"

Smirking down at her, he captured her lips for a searing kiss thrusting into her a little deeper. "Excellent answer koi." He ran his tongue along her mate mark. Focusing, he drove his youki into Tetsusaiga, letting it build up in both the blade and his chest until he felt it pulsing across his skin. "Hold on, watashi no saiai no hanryo, it's time for your punishment." He felt her suck in air, a tingle of excitement raced through their bond. Smirking against her neck he channeled his youki so it rushed from his hand into her wet sheath, rushed from the blade down through her hands and sinking his fangs into her mark pushing more youki through them until his power was flooding her body. The three waves hit her womb and detonated in her core.

Kagome could feel the youki racing towards her center, building the pleasure in her body higher and higher. Her body was arching, straining towards her mate rubbing against his hand where he stroked her wet lips, thrusting deep within her, his fangs pulsing against her mark. The waves of power hit her core and she shattered, screaming in ecstasy as the power writhing in her twisted around her reiki seducing her body up to the edge until she crashed through another nerve screaming orgasm, her sheath clenched on his fingers pulsing over and over. Pleasure so intense she screamed, "InuYaaaasha!"

Releasing her mark he roared out in excitement as her reiki streaked through his body. He fought to hold back his orgasm. Panting hard, he checked to make sure she was ok. Never had he felt something as intense as the double release she'd had with all that power crashing over her, being merged with her mind letting him share her experience. Kagome had gone limp, hanging from her hands. Shredding her ties to his sword he took her to the ground, kissing her with bruising intensity, sucking on her lip before moving down to her neck. Nipping and licking, sucking on the cords of her throat, she moaned and whimpered at the sensation her need starting to build once more. Moving steadily lower, he licked and suckled all her smooth flesh leaving small marks from his still elongated fangs. Reaching his ultimate goal he raised his eyes still the glittering gold of his alpha, to watch his mate trying to catch her breath. "_Look at me koibito, watch me while I please you."_ Glazed chocolate eyes drifted down to where he waited.

Holding her gaze and her mind with his, he lowered his head slowly watching as her breathing sped up and her scent, so close to his nose, got even hotter. Tongue out he slid it between her folds licking and lapping at her wetness. Moaning as the flavor exploded on his tongue he thrust into her tight dripping channel gathering every drop of her sweet, cinnamon spiced liquid before focusing on her lush, swollen pearl. Alternating between rapid flicks and licks, to sucking and scraping it with his fangs, he soon felt her rapid rise to climax as her reiki reached for him. Caressing his skin down his neck and chest, moving like fingers over his abdominals until it wrapped like fire around his raging erection making him give a groaning growl against her. Her release flooded his mouth with more of her sweet spice as her soft cry of his name caressed his ears. He lapped slow slides of his tongue over her lips, dragging out her pleasure.

Kagome grabbed his forelocks, tugging to get him up where he belonged. _"I need you saiai, I need you to fill me. Burn for me watashi no saiai no hanryo, as I burn for you!"_ She gave him back his words from her nightmare as she drew her tongue up the side of his throat, clamping her teeth gently over his mark.

InuYasha groaned as both her words and actions washed through him. Closing his eyes as she worked her teeth against his mark, he pressed closer so she could bite him harder. _"I burn Kagome, oh how you make me burn. Only for you have I ever felt this way!"_ Growling out his approval when she tightened her hold. Gathering up her thigh, he pulled her leg up until it wrapped around his waist. He slid his throbbing length through her wet folds. Rubbing his head over her clit, coating himself with her hot liquid, her reiki still stroking him gently. _"Are you ready for me koibito?"_

"_Yes! Kami's yes! Onegai InuYasha stop torturing me!"_ begging she gave him her throat and whined a soft pleading sound.

"_So beautiful…"_ he purred at her submission, he nipped at her neck. Finally he relented and slid his hard length into her, pressing steadily deeper until he rested against her womb. Her soft sounds of pleasure as he filled her made him feel more powerful than any other time in his life. That he had the ability to drive this strong, vibrant woman to make such sounds… it was indescribable how it made him feel. _"Wrap your arms around my neck Kagome."_ She did so without hesitation sliding her hands up his arms and under his hair so she could press her skin against his.

InuYasha sat up with her then, arm tight across her back and a hand against her hip he sat back on his calves so she was pressed deeply onto his thighs. _"Legs koi, around my waist and hold on tight." _Again she complied, looking into his eyes mouth slightly open as she panted in her extreme arousal. She clutched at him, moaning as her movements drove him deeper into her. She was at his mercy in this position. Unable to move for herself only go where he was willing to take her.

He kissed her then, slow and thorough, tasting every corner of her mouth as he let his hand caress her skin dragging his claws gently down her spine until it also rested on her hip. Gripping her firmly he began to slowly raise and lower her over his body. Both of them groaning as the need grew, calling on his demon strength for ultimate control. He watched as Kagome's head fell back, her hair cascading down her spine, throat at his mercy and felt his demon purr in delight at her display. His alpha instincts driving him to close his fangs against it gently. His call intensifying as her reiki reached for his youki, dancing sensually, stroking and twining together.

His fangs closing over her throat made her moan. She loved his dominance, his fangs and claws, made her so excited. His scent was all she could smell, that wild forest scent. It made her want to purr and rub against him, coat herself in it. _"Onegai saiai! Onegai!"_ She was burning for him, so close to coming. Her hands clenching on his shoulders, dragging him closer so her breasts brushed against his chest. Her skin so sensitive she cried out loud, "InuYasha! Kami! Onegai… onegai… _onegai_!" she knew she was begging and couldn't seem to care.

Snarling in pleasure he pulled her down on his cock, over and over, increasing his speed. Thrusting up at the same time until he was rubbing her womb with every pull of his hands. Hitting the spot that made her cry out with each caress. Sweat was running down his back, heat building at the base of his spine. His youki was pouring into her wherever their skin connected, her reiki streaking back into him, creating a loop that spiraled them higher and higher. Both of them panting and groaning, as the forest glowed rose around them. Feeling her so close, the walls of her sheath gripping and squeezing his cock, he leaned down and licked her mate mark. Her scream as she came apart in his arms pinned his ears back, her sheath clamping over him pulled him through his own orgasm and he roared out his ecstasy, wrapping his arms around her back to keep her upright as her body went limp.

Collapsing over backwards he took her with him to rest on his chest. "Kami InuYasha! I swear one of these times we're going to kill each other." Kagome said with a smile once she'd gotten her breath back. She stroked the smooth skin of his chest, flicking a nipple gently making him grunt a little.

Sitting up cross legged InuYasha pulled her naked body up until she straddled his lap once more. Caressing her face, he brushed her hair back behind her ears. "I have never loved another as much as I love you Kagome. I ain't ever going to hold anything back from you and I expect the same from you koibito. You _made_ yourself sick today!" Her eyes dropped away from his in shame. "Stop it!" he snarled at her making her eyes shoot back to his. "I ain't trying to shame you or upset you Kagome but you ain't going to get away with this again. You just about broke my heart today with all this Kikyo crap you're carrying around. She's dead. Leave her there cause I sure as hell have wench. She can't ever be a wedge driven between us unless _you_ drive it there."

Pressing her fingers to his lips, she stilled his words. "I… carried a lot… of pain around because of her InuYasha." She shook her head, feeling him prowling in her mind as she struggled to get the right words out. "You're feelings for her… I didn't know things had changed. The memory you witnessed… it was probably one of the most painful ones I have. I loved you already by then and I thought I'd killed you and…" she had to stop and take a breath, closing her eyes to keep from sobbing.

He wanted to stop her, tell her he could see it, _feel_ all of it, but he knew she needed to get the words out or she'd never be able to let this go completely. Shifting her so she could rest her head over his heart he let his purr rumble through her both physically and through the bond helping her settle. _"When you're ready Kagome. Take your time."_ He whispered across her mind.

Now the tears did flow, "She said such horrible things… told me if I didn't go I'd never get to go home again. Even then I hesitated… I wanted… I needed to stay with you and sh... sh... she… wouldn't.. l... le… let me!" Sobbing in earnest now she pushed through the rest of it, hauling in a huge breath, "Snowing so hard… I… cried… thought you… would… die. Saw you… slumped under the… Goshinboku!" And he knew the rest. Clutching him tightly she cried out all the hurt, all the anger and all the fear she had when it came to Kikyo. It was draining and cleansing at the same time. All the pent up rage and pain she hadn't realized she was still carrying seemed to wash away with the tears. Sighing she cuddled closer. "Thank you InuYasha, for understanding. I think I can let this go now."

Being able to see all his memories and desires really did help. Their bond so incredibly strong it allowed for nothing less than complete honesty between them. Sliding through his mind she caressed him with her love touching on something he'd been holding back from her, she smiled. She'd found his desire to see her carry his pups, to grow large with created life and his need to not pressure her into it if she wasn't ready. Smiling softly she let the thought slide through her without comment.

He'd stayed a shadow, silent as she'd released everything she'd been holding back. When she'd finally calmed he'd moved slowly through her, checking to make sure she wasn't injured or still feeling sick. She had a slight buzz again from all the shared youkai but then so did he. InuYasha was so focused on her wellbeing he missed what she'd found in him. It had already slid by. Standing he looked her over. He'd been rougher than he'd expected but the marks were all small and healing already. He'd take care of the rest in the hot spring. Sensing something he turned towards her barrier. "Uh Kagome? I think we both need to get dressed. There's a hentai monk and an old miko waiting for us." He heaved a sigh. _"Why can't people leave well enough alone?"_ he asked her.

"Considering I tore out of her house with you hot on my heels? I'm surprised they've been this patient!" she smirked at him before turning to were the tattered remains of her clothing lay. His fire rat came down around her before she'd even thought to ask. Smiling at her mate she said "I guess I'll have to get new robes."

"_NO_! Absolutely not! We'll figure something else out but I won't have you wearing those robes again. They triggered this nightmare and I won't have you going through that ever again Kagome! That's a big _hell_ _no_." He was adamant, eyes glittering once more. "If Kaede has something to say about it she can deal with me." The sentence was a low deadly snarl of sound that made Kagome shiver in anticipation as she tied the robe closed.

"_If you don't control your Alpha I'm going to strip all my clothing back off right here and we don't have time for that."_ She was panting trying to avoid catching his scent, her own eyes starting to spark for a different reason. _"You're scent is almost as bad as when you lick my mark for making me hot and bothered."_

Reaching for her, he pulled her tight against his naked flesh, _"We could make time."_ He purred through her mind, driving a knife of desire through her body. She went limp, head falling back as she submitted, making him flash his fangs in a deadly grin before closing them around her throat. _"Do you realized just how fucking sexy you are when you do that? Kami I could spend all day with my fangs in your neck." _Licking her gently he worked his way to her mark, running his tongue over it. _"You're right that WE don't have time but I can give you this…"_ closing his fangs over her mark he squeezed, gradually increasing the pressure as her desire rose. Hand sliding under his haori he caressed her clit gently, taking her up quickly until she once more shattered apart in his arms crying out his name. He slid his fingers into her clenching sheath, stroking to extend her orgasm for as long as possible.

She was bent backwards over his arm, gasping for breath once again, hands fisted in his hair. Kagome watched as he raised his hand, wet with her liquid, to his mouth and lick his fingers clean his eyes burning for her. Rising up she kissed him tasting herself on his tongue. Licking his lip one last time she dropped her mouth to his throat, "I really think you're trying to kill me with pleasure." She desperately wanted to reciprocate but could feel the rising agitation of the two people waiting outside her barrier. _"I'm not sure I want to deal with this right now."_ She was tired and sore but in a good way, mentally drained, and desperately wanted a bath.

As InuYasha listened to her inner musings he had an idea. Pulling on his hakama and kosode he pulled her in close again. Pressing her back into the same tree and dragging her hands back up to Tetsusaiga still deep in the trunk he smirked at her saying, "Well let's give them something to teach them not to interrupt again." His evil youkai grin was back as he caged her against the tree. Tetsusaiga was glowing again, bathing them in soft white light, and leeching more youki into Kagome. _"Drop the barrier saiai."_ Feeling it go down he captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply and thoroughly, open mouthed with lots of tongue he explored and tasted every corner of her mouth. His hands were resting on the tree and he was having a hard time focusing on their rapidly approaching audience when she was kissing him back like this.

InuYasha kept it up until he was sure the monk and miko were in the right position. Letting his hands drift down to her hips he dropped his head to her neck, _"Now Kagome! Pull Tetsusaiga from the tree."_ He infused a little of his alpha into his voice her mind already hazy with desire. He need her to do this without thinking about it. _"Just be careful not to take my head off." _He chuckled not at all seriously believing she'd hurt him with his own sword.

"_What are you up to mate?"_ she wondered never for a minute believing she could pull this large heavy sword from the tree.

Nipping her in a small reprimand for hesitating he said, _"Do it!"_ this time the full alpha voice drove her to comply as he set his fangs against her neck. He felt her muscles bunch as she pulled his sword free of the tree swinging it carefully to the side. Her surprised delight registering in his mind. _"I told you my sword liked you!"_ he smirked against her neck.

"_Wow! It's lighter than I thought it would be!"_ It always looked so heavy and unbalanced, holding onto the hilt she let the tip come to rest against the ground. The white aura rising up her arm making her glow softly. _"If you don't get off my neck soon, our audience is going to get a completely different show. One I'm sure Miroku will enjoy very much!"_ she groaned softly.

Lifting his head he saw her desire was back and taking a deep breath she pushed it away. _"Take Tetsusaiga and go to the hot springs. There ain't no one else around so you're safe enough. I'll be there as soon as I deal with these two." _Leaning in he kissed her softly, caressing her cheek. Smiling she pulled the katana's sheath from his waist and sheathing the sword tucked it at her own before walking away without acknowledging either monk or miko.

InuYasha watched her for a few moments, hips swaying, his sword at her side and grinned. "_Fucking beautiful koi!" _

Her saucy laughter echoed through the forest. _"Hurry and you can wash my back." _

Smile fading, he turned to their concerned friends. "She's fine." He said, knowing it wouldn't be enough but still hopeful. What he didn't expect was for Miroku to take a swing at him! Dodging backwards he hollered, "What the hell bozou?!" He just kept coming anger rolling from him in waves while Kaede looked at him in disproval. Weaving out of the way he barely avoided a wack from Miroku's staff. Getting pissed off he felt his alpha and demon trying to rise and fought it back. He didn't want to hurt the monk but he wasn't getting any answers either. "Come on Miroku? What'd I do? Why are you attacking me?" Taking another step backwards he felt the ground give out underneath him as he stepped in a hole and down he went. Miroku's staff coming at him and no way to avoid the strike.

A flash of red his only warning before his mate was standing over top of him. Kagome swung Tetsusaiga up and deflected the blow. Kicking out she hit Miroku in the chest and apparently put some power behind it because she forced him back the length of a rice field and to the ground hard. That's when he heard the snarl Shippo had talked about earlier. She really did sound like an angry Inu, his smirk flashing quickly before reforming to a cold mask. He rose up behind her and took Tetsusaiga from her fist and the sheath from her side, placing it back at his waist.

She snarled at him for taking over her fight. Surprised he growled at her to back down. Kagome turned dangerous, angry eyes on him and snarled harder. Someone had tried to hurt her mate and she would have vengeance! Grabbing her by the back of the neck he snapped his fangs in her face and growled low, eyes glittering at being defied, he gave her hair a tug. She refused, her lip curling back, he was hers to protect too. Snapping at her again, he snarled loudly with heat, the last warning she was going to get, he tugged her hair harder. Huffing out an annoyed sound she tilted her chin just enough to appease him. He quickly nipped her neck in acceptance having heard the monk moving. InuYasha was intrigued… as the whole conversation had taken place in Inu.

Turning back to Miroku, Kagome looked at both him and Kaede. She was pissed! "What in the hell is wrong with you Miroku? And Kaede, you stand by and watch it happen?" Livid she moved towards them only to be yanked back by her mate. Already angry, a switch flipped in her mind and she lashed out, a swipe of nails at him in warning. He was hers and she had the right to protect him too!

His female was riled up. To have swiped at him like that, she was in a dangerous mood. Kami help them all when you piss off an Inu female! Their bond was obviously helping change her so she understood Inu ways better, being in his mind constantly was teaching her Inu instincts and reactions as well. But she wasn't ready yet to fight, she didn't have the control and if she slipped any further into an Inu female's instincts… it wouldn't go well. For any of them. Instead of growling his displeasure like he normally would, he move towards her cautiously, his mate call a steady purr. He let his Alpha emerge fully knowing the scent would distract her. Flashing a warning look at the confused monk, he worked to entice his female. For the second time that day he had to save the monk's neck from an enraged canine.

Kagome was seething. Someone had attacked her mate and he was reprimanding her! She had the right! It was hers to defend and protect. The other male's blood was hers and she would feel it on her claws before she relented. Crouching low she watched for him to make a move. Then that scent hit her nose, that wild feral scent of her mate. Nose twitching she lifted it to the air still watchful. His call came next, seducing her to him, that sexy rumbling purr. Shifting her gaze, she watched his cautious approach as he sheathed his sword. Interlopers forgotten, as he'd never put away his sword if danger was present, she watched him move towards her.

He had her attention at least. She wasn't shooting a death glare at her best friend's husband anymore. InuYasha stepped slowly towards her, body relaxed but alert to any change in her attention he closed in on her. She shifted a little and he instantly stopped, his call increasing in volume, he twitched his ears to keep her interest. Kagome's eyes jumped to his ears, watching as they turned and twitched. He moved towards her and she rose from her crouch. Her smile sultry an answering call rolling from her throat. He was close enough now to see the glittering eyes but didn't let the surprise register, her call was doing interesting things to his body and he needed to focus.

Her mate was calling, seducing her and she wanted him. When he stopped in front of her, she placed her hands on his chest and leaning in sank her fangs into his mark. His arms banded around her and he shook in his desire for her. Wrenching her head back his fangs found her neck and she submitted gladly, letting out an aroused whine. _"Kagome! Snap out of it!"_ suddenly slammed through her mind and she came back to herself with a small gasp.

Grabbing her arms he looked into her eyes and saw the glitter had receded. Breathing a sigh of relief he sat down hard on the ground and drug her down into his lap. Kami's that had been close! He was going to kill the flea demon next time he saw him! Looking to where the monk and the miko stood stunned he said "Now would you mind telling me what the _hell_ that was about monk? As you put Kagome in jeopardy with your act I think an explanation is in order!"

"I… we… well. Hmm… obviously what we thought happened isn't what really happened." Miroku gave a heavy sigh and sat down beside them. Kaede moved cautiously closer as well but said nothing.

"And just what did you think had happened bozou?" InuYasha asked feeling very irate and extremely aroused still from his mate's little display. Kagome was sitting very still, her mind very quiet, obviously in shock at what had happened to her.

Rubbing his hand over his face Miroku said, "We didn't know what had occurred at Kaede's to make Kagome tear out of the house but we could tell she was very upset. Then you tore off after her looking extremely angry and we knew it wasn't good whatever had happened. We thought you'd had a fight until… well InuYasha… I know a hunting roar when I hear one and…" he trailed off embarrassed at having been wrong.

Sighing the hanyou said, "And you thought the worst of me… that I was _hunting_ Kagome." He was hurt by their assumption. He'd never hurt Kagome, not ever! Didn't they know that by now?

"_They don't know you as well as I do."_ Kagome whispered softly across his senses, her cheek pressing against his.

"_I know koibito, doesn't make it hurt any less."_ He kissed the top of her head in thanks.

"So what Miroku? You assumed InuYasha was hurting me so the two of you run all the way out here only to find… hmm a _miko_ barrier. Then when said barrier comes down not only am I fine but happily enjoying the… _attentions_… of my mate. At which point I draw his Tetsusaiga out of a tree while it's still transformed, sheath it and walk away smiling and you _still_ think he's hurt me? Enough that instead of asking questions you swing _your_ staff at _my_ mate's head!" Kagome could feel that angry feeling rising up inside her again, panting a little she tried to breathe through it.

Seeing her start to struggle InuYasha grabbed her tight and purred hard against her forcing her to calm back down. He could feel just how pissed off she was and while it was kinda nice to not be on the receiving end of her anger she was a bit scary when she channeled an Inu. _"What the hell do you mean I'm channeling an Inu?" _she asked rather loudly making him flinch.

"I'm sorry Kagome but your clothing is laying over there in shreds and I can see bruises and scratches on you. What did you expect us to think?" He didn't understand why she was so mad, he'd been acting in her best interest after all.

"What did I expect you to think? Really? Miroku don't be a baka! You've worked with InuYasha for three years and you can't give him the benefit of the doubt, can't ask a single question before you try to take his head off? Kami you're an ass sometimes." Frustrated beyond measure and needing to move she stood up. "I had a nightmare about Kikyo. About the time we fought Menōmaru and I almost killed my mate." She was pacing, refusing to look at anyone.

"_You don't have to do this koibito. They don't have to know what happened." _He didn't want her to go through it all again if he could easy her burden.

"_They won't believe you. It has to come from me."_ She kept pacing, "You know how everyone assumed I got scared and went home?" she asked glancing at the two people she thought were her friends. They both nodded. "Well that wasn't the truth. Kikyo _forced_ me down the well so I'd be trapped in the future never able to return." Kaede gasped and sank down beside Miroku. "I was locked in a nightmare of my own making and couldn't get out." Stopping beside InuYasha she touched his cheek and smiled, "He got me out and before you ask, the how is irrelevant. Things with us are changing, all for the better. Some you'll be privy to. Many you won't." Turning hard eyes back on the monk and miko she said, "If you have questions or concerns, voice them. If we can answer them we will. But if you _ever_ come after my mate again for some imagined _threat,_ I will _gut_ you where you stand friends or not." Spinning on her heel she stalked away. _"I'm going for my bath now. Once more if you hurry you can wash my back."_

InuYasha watched her walk away for a moment before standing up. "You pulled a really stupid stunt today monk. Both of you did." He was really annoyed with them both and it showed in the glittering of his eyes. When Miroku tried to speak he held up his hand. "Mate bonds are funny things. Two people join together and with youkai, especially Inu, the submissive partner will often develop the characteristics of the more dominant mate. It usually takes years for that to happen." He leaned against a tree. "Shippo made mention that Kagome had snarled like an angry Inu only a couple of days ago. I didn't think anything of it cause she's always been feisty. She's always been good at knowing how to get around me to so her submitting to me now ain't much different either. Myoga said she'd been strengthening me during the shard hunt, it looks like I wasn't the only one changing." Looking over the monk he asked, "How bad did she hurt you?"

Watching the half demon Miroku was surprised he wasn't angrier. He seemed relaxed and rather calm considering his eyes still held that feral alpha glitter. "Mostly bruised ribs, maybe a cracked one or two." Kaede inhaled sharply and assessing him with her reiki, nodded he was correct.

"Kagome's progressing faster than she should be. That little display you saw? It's pretty damn impressive as she just turned into an angry Inu female protecting her mate and had I not known how to get her attention off you, you baka, she'd a most likely bathed in your blood tonight. Inu females go off like that… it's fucking scary. Why do you think they protect the pups? And seeing as how mates get their drives from each other you should know she's developing as an Alpha." Giving a little sigh he ran his hand over his ears, "It's going to be hard for her as the instincts rise. She'll struggle with her control, her alpha's already stronger than it should be. We haven't been mated long enough for it to have snapped into focus like that." Kagome was calling for him through their bond and he wasn't sure she was even aware she was doing it. Trying to entice him to her with that pretty little purr she'd produced earlier.

"And Kaede… the reason I shredded the clothes off her back was because it was the miko robes that triggered her nightmare. We'll be finding something else for her to wear to distinguish herself as a miko." Cocking his head at the older miko he watched her for a moment longer. "That is if you're still willing to train her?" He hoped his suspicion was wrong but when her answer wasn't forth coming he sighed in resignation. Everyone had choices to make and if the miko wanted time to think about hers so be it but it would break Kagome's heart if Kaede turned her away now. Giving them both a little nod he turned to go to his mate.

A few feet from the tree line Miroku called his name. "InuYasha wait!" Moving as quickly as he could the monk caught up. "I truly am sorry InuYasha. I made a fairly huge mistake and in the process hurt Kagome's feelings and likely yours. I jumped to some rather large conclusions and I regret what my actions may have wrought here." His foolish actions may have caused a rift between Kagome and Kaede. Plus he knew better! He knew InuYasha would never hurt Kagome but when he'd heard that roar… he'd questioned what he knew was truth.

Though still hurt by the lack of faith he laughed a little, "Feh. You got your ass handed to you by an untrained girl and when you go home and explain to your wife _exactly_ why Kagome handed your ass to you, Sango's likely to hand it to you again. You're forgiven monk. But if you ever accuse me of being able to hurt my mate again, _I_ will be the one hand you your ass and I ain't going to stop at bruised ribs." Smacking the monks shoulder on purpose he walked away to find Kagome.

00000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! More soon! R&R as you like!


	31. Chapter 31

He found her waist deep in the hot spring, her back to him, the ends of her hair floating on the water. When she'd first returned her hair had barely touched her waist, now it fell past the curve of her delectable ass brushing the tops of her thighs. "_Gorgeous!"_

Her head turned and she looked at him over her shoulder, smile smug on her face. "You're staring InuYasha." She walked deeper into the water, her call an enticement in his mind. "You have some explaining to do koibito. Why am I apparently channeling an Inu?"

Stripping back out of his clothing he contemplated just spending the day naked, _"__Seriously, how many times can you take off and put back on your clothing in one day before it becomes more work than it's worth?"_ Kagome's laughter was soft in his mind. She turned and sat on a rock ledge, determined to enjoy the show as he undressed for her. "Do you realize koi that you are purring?" as the shock registered on her face and the sound in his mind abruptly ended, he was caught between wanting to chuckle and wanting to beg her to continue. He walked towards her through the water.

Instead of sitting beside her, he dropped down on his knees in front of her resting his hands on the rock to either side of her body. The water hit him mid chest but on Kagome it covered her to almost her neck. Her arms lifted to wrap around him, pulling him in closer, as her knees spread to cradle his hips. His forehead dropped to rest against hers and he breathed her into his lungs releasing a sigh of contentment. "It's expected. Between all my youki in you, the bonds we share and the fact that you are constantly in my mind, seeing my instincts, you're starting to act more like an Inu, more like me. Though you're getting there faster than usual." He made a happy sound of pleasure. "So when Miroku came after me, you pulled an Inu female's instincts to the surface and came to my rescue, though damsel in distress I ain't." He chuckled.

Reaching up she scratched his ear like he liked. "So what happened is normal? Even though for a minute there…" she was uncomfortable with the fact that she'd been willing to attack Miroku

He could see what she was trying to get out. "You became all instinct and that was my fault. I didn't realize how far gone you were when I grabbed your arm wench. I flipped your switch, your alpha rose, and the only way to get you back was to… entice you to want to mate with me." A satisfied smirk crossed his mouth. "And it worked damn well!" he chuckled softly. "That sexy little purr of yours… strokes me in all the right places koibito." He leaned down and nibbled along her jawline. She tilted her head to give him better access. Her rumble was soft in his mind again, her pleasure evident. "I am going to have to kill the flea next time I see him though. Bastard could have given me a heads up, feh, after all he tasted your blood. But you're changing so fast even he might not have seen this coming."

"So what happened with Miroku and Kaede after I left?" pulling herself closer she wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting herself off the ledge so she floated against him. Kagome felt his hands come up to caress her thighs.

Picking her up, he stood and carried her to the deepest part of the spring submerging them both to their necks. She was a soft shadow in his mind as he told her what was said, giving her a better understanding of her Inu alpha and what might have happened. He felt her sorrow at having unintentionally hurt Miroku but it was the pain at having possibly lost her mentor that had him pulling her closer. With her head on his shoulder and her tears raining down he whispered soothingly through her, _"Not yet koibito. She has choices to make and until she tells you what she decides ain't no point in fretting."_

"_I love you so much InuYasha. I don't know what I'd do without you."_ He was right. Kaede would make her decisions and until then Kagome would have hope. Breathing deep of her mate's scent she asked,_ "Do you think we should see if I can help Miroku?"_ She really did feel bad about hurting him and having him all beaten up for their wedding was not what she had planned.

"_If you really need to koi." _Walking from the water with her he checked her over, making sure all her scrapes and bruises had completely healed after his rough treatment of her. Seeing a red jagged line on her thigh he knelt behind her and pressed his mouth to her leg.

"_I liked your rough treatment of me, although I thought you said you were going to tie me to our bed not Tetsusaiga." _She let her purr slide through him as he licked at the scrape on the back of her thigh.

"Next time koibito." His eyes smoldered up at her. Once he was satisfied she was fully healed they realized they had no towels. Smirking he ran into the trees and was back with her shredded miko clothing before she could ask what he was up to.

Laughing, Kagome took a piece of fabric and used it to dry off. Dragging her wet mass of hair over her shoulder she squeezed what water she could get out of it, split it in three pieces and braided a long tail. "When did my hair get this long?" The end of the tail was brush against her upper thighs. He shrugged having only noticed it today too. She slid into his fire rat, covering her to just below mid-thigh and tied it tightly closed.

Pulling his clothes on he shook the water out of his hair but he didn't mind the dampness and wasn't about to let Kagome braid it, feh! Holding out his hand for her, they decided to walk, not that far from their destination. Kagome packed the shredded clothing in a bundle under her arm. Today had been crazy and it was barely lunch time. He hoped Sango would feed them, he was hungry. Kagome's laughter caressed him and made him hungry for something other than food.

"_Your insatiable you know that right?"_ she smacked at him playfully as they walked into Miroku and Sango's yard.

Sango was hanging her laundry when she saw them coming up the road. Dropping her basket she ran towards Kagome. "Kagome, I'm so sorry about my baka husband! When he told me what he and Kaede had assumed… I could have wacked him with Hiraikotsu. As if InuYasha would ever hurt you!" she hugged the miko hard while looking at her tense mate. "If he ever tries that again InuYasha you have my permission to kick his ass!" Her eyes sparked with her anger. She had once worried that InuYasha would hurt Kagome to but after everything she'd seen him do for her in the past few days and the way he looked and spoke to her … never!

Leaning back Kagome handed her shredded bundle to Sango and said, "Need rags?" Sango laughed as she took the cloth saying with her brood, always. Kagome breathed a relieved breath,_ "I was worried she'd be angry."_

"_I know saiai, that's why we're here."_ His voice a gentle caress soothing her slight agitation. Ear twitching he turned towards the slow moving monk. "Monk. You're looking well." He smirked at the bozou. _"Kinda serves him right. You sure you have to do this?"_ he was only half joking.

"_Shush InuYasha. You know I need to. I feel bad enough as it is."_ She turned heated eyes on him before walking towards Miroku with Sango. "Miroku! I'm so sorry. I didn't know that I'd hurt you or I'd have never walked away. Please, can I see if I can help?"

"You have a kind heart Lady Kagome. I almost feel like I deserve this after… well. But I'm selfish, so yes if you can help that would be very nice." He was hurting a lot more than he was letting on.

The four of them went to sit under the same tree she'd slept under yesterday. _"So much has happened in the last few days that sometimes I can't believe it. Are we ever going to have a normal, boring day?"_ humor evident in her tone. His laughter was her non answer, he had no idea either.

Kneeling next to Miroku, she had him pull his robes open so she could check the damage. Glancing at her mate Kagome noticed his tight muscles, felt his unease with her being so close to Miroku after this morning and rolled her eyes. _"Pack InuYasha. Get a grip."_ But she let her newly found mate call purr through his mind, settling his straining demon. She let her love wash through him as well. Keeping up a steady purr for him, she placed her hands over the bruising that was darkening and spreading across Miroku's ribs. Closing her eyes she focused her reiki and followed it into him. She sank her power into his injuries, healing the worst ones and leaving the minor ones to heal on their own. Pulling her power back she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Better?"

Taking a full breath for the first time since she'd kicked him he smiled. "Yes, thank you. Now I need to apologize Kagome. I'm a huge fool and both you and my darling Sango had every right to 'hand me my ass' as InuYasha so eloquently put it. He has always put you first and I am a baka for not remembering that. Please forgive me?" He gave her the same puppy-eyed smile he used to use when he'd ask pretty women to bare his children.

Having seen that smile on many occasion, Kagome only rolled her eyes and laughed at him. "That look has never worked for you. But you're forgiven, at least this time." Smile fading, she cautiously asked, "Did… Kaede-sama say anything to you?" Fearing the answer she wasn't surprised to find herself surrounded by a slightly damp but warm hanyou. She leaned into him needing his support.

"Ah Lady Kagome… I think your revelation about what Kikyo had tried to do upset her badly. Give her time to think about it and I'm sure she will come around." The older miko had been very quiet as she'd helped him home. Kagome's sadness was almost palpable and he felt bad for the young woman. "I will check with her tomorrow if you like, to see if she's still willing to do the miko blessing?" he asked them softly. Kagome gave a shallow nod and turned her face away from him.

Sango reached out and rubbed her heart sister's hand, "She loves you like a daughter Kagome. Give her some time to come to terms with what's come to light." Hoping to help take her mind off her worries Sango asked, "Would you two like to join us for lunch? When the baka over there came home looking the way he did I figured you might show up so I made extra." When Kagome's stomach rumbled loudly she laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!" Standing she held her hands out to her friend and helped her to her feet giving her a quick hug.

Kagome clung to Sango for a moment, feeling better, and so thankful for her friend. _"She really is the sister I never knew I was missing."_ She looked at InuYasha over her shoulder.

"_I know my mate. I can feel it too." _He smiled at her from where he still sat on the ground. Looking towards the house he said aloud, "Kids are up Sango. Sounds like all three at the same time."

Mika and Aya came tumbling out of the house, still rubbing sleep from their eyes. Upon seeing Kagome they squeal in joy and ran to her, each wrapping arms around one of her legs. "Kagome-oba! You come to play with us? How come you wear Inu-oji's haori? Why your hair wet oba? Will you tell us story? Onegai oba?" they babbled together, finishing each other's thoughts and sentences as twins were known to do so that the chatter flowed around her from both sides making it hard to follow.

Laughing Kagome crouched down to hug the girls. "Yes I can play with you Mika-chan, Aya-chan. I'm wearing InuYasha-oji's haori because mine got…torn." She threw a cheeky grin at her mate when he snickered. "We had a bath at the hot springs so that is why my hair is wet. And if there is time before lunch I will tell you a very special story." Reaching out she tweaked both little girls on their noses. _"Koibito would you do me a favor?"_

"_Ask and we'll see. Ain't agreeing till I know what you want."_ He was teasing her of course, he already knew he'd do whatever she asked.

Smiling at the twins she sent them to find their toys. Rising up gracefully from her crouch she didn't turn towards him but continued to watch the house. Smirking she purred, _"I would be ever so grateful watashi no saiai, if you would go get me some clothing."_ A mischievous smile forming on her face.

"_But I like you in my fire rat."_ He was staring at her again. Her lower legs bare and the tail of her braid swished as she moved.

Turning her head slowly, she grinned at him wickedly. _"Are you sure about that koibito?"_ She began to carefully raise her arms making sure to hold onto the sleeves so they wouldn't slip. She moved like a dancer, slow and sensual, watching his eyes heat as the hem of his haori made its way higher up her thighs. _"Enjoying the show InuYasha?" _his sensual purr in her mind his answer, _"So is Miroku."_ He was behind her instantly, dragging her hands down, wrapping his arms around her.

"_Enticing wench, cut it out." _He growled at her, giving her a hard nip on the back of her neck. _"I'll go get your clothing mate but you had better go sit on that pretty ass of yours and not move while I do." _Her laughter in his mind had him turning her around to face him. "Kami's Kagome, you're so beautiful." His eyes glowed golden with his feelings.

Smiling at him she submitted, letting her head fall back just the way he liked she gave him her throat. Kagome felt his fangs close softly on her skin pleased rumbling coming from him both in her mind and out loud. He released her much too soon for either of their liking. Running his cheek along hers he breathed in her scent. "I'll be right back. Go sit down." Her laughter clear in his mind until he gave her a swat to her bottom. At the look she gave him he ran, laughing all the way.

Huffing in annoyance, Kagome went and sat back down with Miroku. The girls had found the toys that they wanted to share with Kagome-oba and she was more than happy to keep them occupied and out of Sango's way while she fed Ichiro. Seeing his odd look Kagome asked Miroku, "What? You're kind of creeping me out Miroku."

"I _know_ something has changed with your bond. It's ok if you can't tell me but that little display would give you two away pretty easily. I don't know what you asked him to do but next time, remember to make the request out loud too." He watched as the miko flushed and knew he was on to something. He still didn't understand why InuYasha would lie about such a thing but obviously there was a reason for it and he wasn't going to push. "Also… can you teach Sango that thing you were doing to get InuYasha riled up? Very… stimulating."

Swiping at the hentai monk she had to laugh. She'd done it on purpose to make her point so she'd take her teasing from Miroku. The little girls climbed up on her knee showing off their pretty dolls, chattering away about little girl things. She listened patiently, answering their questions and keeping them entertained. When Aya reached out to touch Kagome's mark that was showing along the edge of the fire rat she caught her hand. "Aya-chan, Mika-chan, you can't touch oba's pretty mark. If you do oba gets an ouchy and InuYasha-oji will be very upset ok? Would you like to see it though?" Eyes big as saucers both little girls' nodded, very seriously as only children can get. Pulling the collar away from her neck she showed the girls her mark.

"Oh oba! So pretty! Aya and Mika have one to?" the little girls desperately wanted to touch the picture on their oba's skin but knew better than to make Inu-oji mad. They stood there with their hands behind their backs.

Covering her mark Kagome giggled. "Oba will tell you a story about her mark when you are older. For now would you like to hear the story of how oba rescued your oji from a curse?" She figured it would be just long enough for Sango to get lunch ready. She could her Ichiro cooing and giggling. The twins were nodding and clapping enthusiastically. "Ok I will tell you in just a sec. I'll be right back." Standing she sprinted into the house. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" She squeal at Sango, arms out for the baby grinning like crazy.

Laughing Sango handed her, her son, "Ears like an Inu! Thanks Kagome. I'll bring lunch out there when it's ready."

"InuYasha went to get me something to wear and I'm going to tell the twins a story so we're good for a bit." She snuggled the baby under her chin, smelling his sweet baby scent. She ran back outside and plopped back down beside Miroku.

"_That's not staying put Kagome." _InuYasha growled at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him in her mind saying,_ "I get baby snuggles so hush."_ His laughter seemed closer. _"Were are you?"_

"_Not that far. Don't you have a story to tell wench?"_ he only chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him.

Snuggling the baby as he kicked and gurgled she started her story for the girls. Telling them about her birthday and falling down the magic well. She made sure to make the adventure more magical than scary, turning it into a little girls romantic fairy tale. "Walking through the forest I saw the Goshinboku tree in the distance. That tree grew right outside my house so I ran towards it as fast as I could. I thought if I could reach it maybe I would find my way home." She lowered her tone, making it soft and romantic, "Pushing though the bushes I stumbled into the clearing and… do you know what I saw?" The little girls, listening in rapture shook their heads no. "There, pinned to the Goshinboku was your oji. He was wrapped in roots, head resting on his shoulder, and an arrow was straight through his heart. At that moment the sun shone a single ray of light through the trees and it made all his white hair glow around him." Kagome smiled at the memory, eyes shining as she remembered the first time she'd seen her mate.

"I was so enchanted by him I climbed up on the roots of the tree. That was when I noticed his ears!" She gave a big silly grin and a little squeal, squeezing the baby gently making him giggle. "They were so cute! I couldn't help but touch them and when I did they were so very soft." She sighed, "But that's when the villagers arrived, telling me I shouldn't be near the dangerous youkai and capturing me took me away." The twins gasped, "I know right! Silly villagers! But Lady Kaede knew I wasn't some scary youkai, or a kitsune out to make trouble and let me go." She decided to skip the attack on the village not wanting to scare the girls.

"So I decided to walk back to the well thinking I might be able to figure out how to get home. But I noticed there was a strange glow in the forest calling to me. So I followed the light back to the tree with the handsome boy pinned to it. Climbing back up to him, I reached out to touch the arrow when suddenly his eyes opened. Gasping, I slipping from the root I'd been standing on." Looking at the bright eyes she said, "Just as I thought I was going to fall to the ground, his hand grabbed mine keeping me steady. The handsome youkai said, "Kind lady miko, have you come to release me from my curse? For only my destined true-mate would be able to awaken me from my slumber and free me from this cursed arrow." She heard Miroku snort in derision beside her and threw him a 'shut it' glare. This was her story and she'd tell it her way thank you very much.

Both girls squealed in excitement, holding each other tightly waiting to hear the end. "I said 'Good sir, how do I know you are not an evil youkai that will kill me if I release you from your arrow?' I was a little scared but his hand was warm on mine and his gold eyes were so kind. He replied "Lady miko, I offer you this kotodama as my oath, my bond to never hurt you, to be forever your protector, and always by your side. Use it with whatever word suits your purpose." And giving it to me I took it and slipped it over his head, choosing the word that you already know." Kagome chose not to say -it just in case, she could tell he was lurking somewhere nearby and was a shadow in her mind listening intently to her story.

"The kotodama glowed softly when it settled around his neck and choosing to follow my heart, I reached up and wrapping my hand around the arrow I pulled on it only to have it disappear in a shower of sparks from my hand. When the spell broke the magic threw me from the root I had been standing on. I knew I was going to hit the ground and I would get hurt very badly but having saved someone else in the process I was willing to make the sacrifice."

Seeing their sad faces she leaned closer, whispering like a conspirator, "But… I never hit the ground! InuYasha tore the roots apart and leaping from the tree after me, caught me just in time landing gently on the ground, cradling me in his arms. Setting me on my feet he pulled me gently against him saying "Lady miko, I would know the name of the beauty who freed me from my prison." So I said, "I am Kagome good youkai. And you would be?"

"_Kagome give the baby to Miroku."_ InuYasha's sultry voice caressed her mind. She heard him land behind her and handed the baby to Miroku. Taking her hand he helped her up. "I Lady Kagome, am InuYasha, youngest son of the Inu no Taisho." He dropped to his knees before her, "You lady are my true-mate, the one I am destined to love for all time. Will you stay with me and become watashi no saiai no hanryo? Will you be mine forever?" His golden eyes glowed up into hers. Sincerity and love the feeling behind his words, mixed with a touch of fun at putting on a performance for the twins. He still remembered her school 'play' and destroying the ah-d-tory-um.

Sinking gracefully down in front of him eyes never leaving his, she softly touched his lips, stroked his cheek, and touching her hand to InuYasha's heart said, "Yes, yes InuYasha. I will be anata no saiai no hanryo (your beloved mate). I will stay with you… forever." Closing her eyes she kissed him, softly. _"Sometimes you're so damn romantic, you make my heart stutter. Thank you for doing this for the girls."_

"_I didn't do it for them wench. That's the meeting we should have had."_ Her words had touched him as she'd changed their story for the twins. Clapping could be heard coming from a few places around the yard. The twins and Miroku, who was looking a bit stunned at having him participate in her story, Sango had apparently caught the end and was silently crying at their sappiness, and at some point Shippo and Rin had shown up. _"Crap, if Rin's here this is so getting back to my brother. Feh."_

Laughing, Kagome threw her arms around him. What he'd done was so unexpected it made it that much more special for her. "You're the best mate ever!" InuYasha helped Kagome to her feet and leapt back up into the tree to retrieve her clothing. Landing in front of her, he handed her the bundle. "How long were you in that tree?" she asked him. He grinned and shrugged, having been there since she went to get the baby. She smiled brightly at him before going inside to change.

Sango walked over with lunch and began setting things up on the blanket Kagome and the girls had been sitting on, getting the girls situated. She offered lunch to Rin and Shippo whom often joined them if they were out playing nearby. She filled bowls of stew for the men and Kagome before finally feeding herself.

When Kagome returned from the house she was dressed in a proper yukata and wrap skirt, her hair had come loose from her braid and was laying in waves down her back. He could feel her frustration at it for it kept slipping over her shoulder as it was too heavy to stay tucked behind her ear. _"How in the world do you deal with your hair all the time?"_ she asked him, _"I'd give just about anything for a hair elastic right now."_ Kagome shoved the heavy mass behind her once more only to have it slip forward as soon as she sat down. A frustrated growl coming from her throat, she handed him his haori.

Reaching into his kosode sleeve pocket he withdrew the smaller pair of combs he'd gotten her at the market. The silver moons and moonstone stars shimmered in the sunlight as he handed them to her. "These may just come in handy then koi." He'd remembered them on his run home and imagined with the increased length of Kagome's hair she might need them.

"Oh InuYasha." She sighed through her smile, "They're lovely." Turning the combs around she showed them to Rin and Sango who both agreed that they were beautiful. Leaning over she kissed his cheek in thanks.

Rin soon was standing behind Kagome, braiding and twisting lengths of her hair into an intricate style before sliding the combs in to hold everything in place. "There Kagome-sama. They sure look pretty against your black hair." Sitting down beside her Rin gave her own brown hair a tug, "This Rin wishes hers was that color. Brown is so boring." The little girl sighed.

Kagome smiled at her, "I think your brown is anything but boring Rin-chan. All those different colors blended together are very pretty. And Rin, if you'd like, you can call me oba." Rin nodded enthusiastically causing all the adults to smile at her. Picking up her bowl Kagome began to eat she'd waited too long and was famished, again. _"I need to start packing snacks or something. Otherwise I'll be eating people out of house and home." _InuYasha snickered in her mind making her want to roll her eyes at him until she remembered what Miroku had said. _"Do you think he's right? Are we too obvious?"_

"_Maybe."_ He gave a mental shrug. InuYasha wasn't overly worried, they'd learn eventually.

"_I want so badly to tell them, Sango and Miroku. I don't like keeping secrets from them especially when Miroku seems to already know something. That monk is too smart for his own good."_ She gave a little sigh as she continued to eat.

Reaching out he stroked his hand down her arm,_ "When you're ready koibito. Ain't nobody's business till then."_

With lunch finished, Kagome went inside to help Sango with the dishes. Rin and Shippo entertained the twins while InuYasha and Miroku watched. Once inside Sango turned a smug grin to Kagome. "You do realize that whatever you two are hiding is driving Miroku crazy right?" she snickered, "It's so fun to watch! He hates not knowing what's going on!"

Kagome laughed, "Serves him right! He never was good at minding his own business." She was washing while Sango dried and put away, "Seriously though, we'll tell you when we can but for now we just… can't." she shook her head, "I've got this… feeling and we've ignored those too much already."

Sango patted her arm, "Imouto (little sister) when and if you can, you'll tell us. If you never feel able than that is ok too." Smiling she hugged her friend. Done with the dishes they rejoined the men for a bit before Kagome and InuYasha left to go home.

0000000000000000

The afternoon was beautiful, warm with a soft breeze. Kagome was enjoying the walk home, the air here so clean and fresh it made her smile. As they walked through the forest she felt a peace in her soul that hadn't been there for many years. Sighing happily she stopped walking.

When InuYasha turned to look at her, he was stunned speechless. She was standing in a sun beam glowing with happiness, her aura so peaceful she could have been a Kami come to earth to give her blessing. The combs he'd picked for her sparkled in the sun creating the illusion that she wore a crown enhancing the image. Walking back to her, he stepped into her sunbeam. "Kagome…" her name both a question and an endearment as he cupped his hand behind her head.

Reaching up with both hands she stroked his forelocks, gently combing through them with her fingers. His silver hair took on a halo effect when he'd stepped into the sunbeam. "With everything that's happened, with all the changes, with all the experiences both good and bad, with all the things we've learned about each other and all the things we're learning together, I want you to know that I have never been happier in my entire life than I am at this moment, in this time, with you InuYasha." Caressing his cheekbones Kagome looked into the golden eyes of her mate, slipped herself into his mind and gave him all the love in her heart. "I have never loved anyone the way I do you. You're my joy koibito." Rising on her toes she drew his lips to hers kissing him softly. Her heart an open book simply waiting for him to read.

Her words, heartfelt and pure, made his soul soar. The absolute truth behind them were the greatest gift he'd ever been given. Her mind and heart so open to him in that moment that he felt surrounded in the depth of her feelings simply floating on how much she loved him. His demon preened and purred in satisfaction at having made their mate so content and happy. "Kagome… you are my joy to. I ain't ever been as eloquent as you but you are watashi no saiai no hanryo and to me that's _everything_." Pulling her in close he kissed her and poured everything he felt for her into her mind once more. "I love you Kagome, so very much but with the way our bond works I feel like the words aren't adequate anymore. There's so much more than just love that I feel for you I hope you can see it saiai." Resting his forehead against hers he felt her move through him like silk, soothing and seductive at the same time.

"_I know watashi no kokoro __(my heart__). I see it, I feel it, in every way."_ She felt the tears and couldn't hold them back anymore. The beauty of his words and the depth of his feelings overwhelmed her.

"_Onegia saiai, your tears break my heart."_ InuYasha moved through her as well, calling to her with a gentle rumble until her call answered his. Pulling her close he lifted her against his chest and took her home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Who else just wants to say awwwww? R&R as always! Peace


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: A nice long chapter for you guys because you're all so awesome with the reviews! Oh and Lemon's Ahead!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day had been too much for his mate and by the time they got home she'd fallen asleep in his arms again. Not wanting to spend the afternoon indoors InuYasha instead took her to the Goshinboku. Holding her gently he jumped onto his favorite branch. Stretching himself out with his back to the trunk he shifted his precious bundle until she was resting on his chest with her legs stretched out along his. Wrapping his arms around her, he stayed a shadow in her mind once more, always vigilant. Protecting her dreams from evil youkai, cold priestess and math tests. He smiled at the last one. Who knew she still dreamed about math tests, his funny mate.

Closing his eyes he rested his head against the trunk of the tree, ears constantly twitching catching any sound that might mean danger to Kagome. He let his purr rumble against her, more vibration then sound helping her sleep deeper. He knew she was frustrated with her 'weakness' as she transitioned through all these changes but it gave him the opportunity to spend time with her alone, helping her like a good mate should and it appeased his demon to hold her this much.

Slipping his hand up her sleeve so he could touch her forearm he let a trickle of his youki flow into her to assess her reiki. Her power reacted with a sleepy quality to it, slowly flowing towards him and up his arm. Satisfied that she hadn't expended too much energy when she'd healed Miroku, InuYasha started to pull his power back only to have her reiki caress it like it was asking him to stay with her. Even in this he couldn't deny her. He let his youki sit just on her skin. Not flowing from him but enough to have her reiki rise to the surface and stay touching him, a slow sleepy glide against his palm in thanks. A smile of smug satisfaction spread as he realized even in sleep she wanted to stay at his side.

Listening to her dreaming mind once more he watched in fascination at what was unfolding. She dreamed of life with him, of loving him with her body, of playing with Sango and Miroku's children, of Shippo and Rin. Slipping deeper he watched as she stood under the Goshinboku excitement radiating from her. She had a surprise for him and was waiting here to tell him what it was. She was so happy that she glowed with it and slipping further in he dropped down into her dream once more. It was easier this time as he didn't have to fight through her barrier and could still feel his own body, not like in her nightmare when he was trapped in her mind. Walking towards were she waited he couldn't help but notice how she glowed once more. "Kami you're so beautiful." Smiling she turned towards him.

"And you're as handsome as ever. I have something to tell you saiai." Her excitement was palpable. She practically bounced trying to contain herself. When he tried to slip into her mind she gave him a playful shove, "Not like that! Come here." She held her hand out to him.

Giving in to her playfulness and excitement he grinned at her and took her hand. She pulled him close, her eyes glittering and locked with his. He felt his alpha rise in response to hers even in her dream. "What's the big surprise koibito?" He asked as she held his hand.

Her eyes were so bright with her joy he thought she'd burst. He felt her place his hand on her belly, right over her womb. Eyes jerking down to his hand then back up to hers, he knew his mouth must have fallen open. Dropping his nose to her neck he inhaled deeply, smelling sweet cinnamon and something more. His joy flowed through her bond as he laughed and held her close. "Kami Kagome! You're making me a father!" he wanted to howl with his happiness.

Right up until a branch snapped in the forest below them, dragging him out of her dream and back to the world around them. He felt her stir at his abrupt departure and purred through her mind, soothing her of his disappearance and causing her dreaming mind to move on to something else. Scanning for what had broken his attention he could have snarled when he found the interruption was only a dear. Watching the animal for a few moments he began to wonder what it was doing. It wasn't acting like a normal deer at all. This one acted like it was _trying _to attract attention. Inhaling he caught the scent and was instantly alert. Slipping back into Kagome's mind he woke her. _"Kagome, I know your tired koi but I need you to wake up. We've got trouble!" _He felt her come instantly awake at his use of those words, so deeply ingrained where they from the shard hunt he knew they would still work.

"_What kind of trouble?" _a little disoriented from waking up in a tree she looked at the ground and knew. _"Oni?"_

"_Keh, you be ok if I leave you here?"_ He was already standing behind her, keeping her supported until she could slide back against the trunk of the tree.

"_Go do your thing InuYasha. I'll be right here till you get back." _She gave him a quick kiss and sent him after the oni. She could feel his excitement at the idea of a fight. It didn't happen as often as it used to and he was looking forward to the exercise. Rolling her eyes, she could only smile at his enthusiasm. "_Just be careful, ok?"_

"_Always Kagome."_ Smirking at her, he leapt out of the tree landing in front of the oni and drawing Tetsusaiga in one smooth move. "Oi! What do you think you're doing in my forest?" The oni startled when he appeared but didn't run. Instead it dropped the deer's form._ "Why are they always so ugly?"_ he asked her. The demon was a big brute of an oni, blue and hairy.

"_Couldn't tell you. Pay attention, I'll be very annoyed if it hurts you."_ It was bigger than she'd expected and was carrying a large club.

"_Feh! It's dead just doesn't know it yet."_ He snickered and leapt out of the way as the oni attacked. "Don't you know whose forest this is you baka?" he hollered at the lumbering demon.

"Don't care." Came the guttural reply of the oni. It swung its club at him again.

"Well now I am insulted. Stupid oni, you should at least figure out whose territory you're invading." He slashed at the other demon, drawing it further away from his mate.

"Still don't care." Came the same guttural voice. "You make decent dinner than take girl for dessert." It had smelt the female on the hanyou and knew he had one stashed around here somewhere.

InuYasha went ridged as the oni's words registered. His alpha rose so fast it slammed through him, his demon right behind. The threat to his mate ended the desire to fight as quickly as he ended the oni. Striding in under the oni's club he cleaved the demon in two. One long swipe of Tetsusaiga was all it took. Another swing of his blade and a call of 'Wind Scar' had the body disintegrating into ash before it ever hit the ground. He wasn't even breathing hard as he strode back to the tree where he'd left his mate. Sheathing his blade he leapt up to the branch she was on and squatted down in front of her, hands against the branch between his feet.

She was straddling the branch, having no desire to fall out of the tree, her yukata hiked up high around her thighs. Kagome watched him for a moment. She'd never seen him dispatch a demon quite that quickly before. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. The fact that his claws and fangs had elongated and his demon marks were a jagged slash of purple on his cheek bones was a bit disconcerting, but it was the cold glittering gold eyes that gave her pause. Brushing gently against his mind she found a storm of chaos. The oni had threatened to hurt her and his alpha had risen but so had the demon. Before her sat a startling combination of all three and though he was still in control he was fighting instincts on three fronts. Slowly reaching towards him, she watched his eyes snap from hers to her hands and back. A low warning growl rolling from him had her dropping her hands.

Remembering what he'd said earlier about enticing her to him to snap her out of her instincts she called for her mate. The purr rolling around them and brushing through his mind, sweeping away the chaos she saw there. When his fang's started to recede as his eyes changed from his alpha glitter to a molten gold she reached for him again. This time he pressed his cheek into her palm before straddling the branch, their knees touching. Kagome soothed her thumbs over his cheekbones. Her call a steady sound around them until she was sure he was calmer. Quietly she said, _"InuYasha… come back to me watashi no saiai."_

Rubbing his cheek against her palm, his hands came up to rest on her hips, "I'm here Kagome, I always was. That just got a little… intense." Leaning in, he licked her cheek and nipped her under her ear, "Sorry I growled at you. Wasn't sure if I was going to bite you or jump you there for a minute. Figured it was better to just warn you instead." Pride in how she'd handled him flooded her and she smiled.

Shifting in closer he lifted her legs so he could slide his underneath, pinning her between his body and the trunk of the tree. She brushed against his mind and found a swirling haze of need. His blood was up and he was having a hard time concentrating with her so close and her purr rolling through his body. Leaning into him, Kagome reached behind her and untied her wrap skirt. Pulling it off, she laid it on the branch behind him. His hands found her then. Big warm clawed hands slipped between the layers of her yukata, pulling on the ties until he could spread the cloth open. He cupped her breasts stroking his thumbs over her tightening nipples. His call was loud in her mind, a seductive rumbling that was making her desire rise with his. His scent was the spicy feral of his alpha making her want to rub against him and sink her fangs into his mark.

She was purring that sexy little enticement across his senses again, had been since she called him back from his transformation with the oni. Her scent was teasing his nose and he needed to touch her. When she'd pulled her wrap away he rumbled in pleasure. He wasn't the only one who was excited! She straddled his thighs, her clothing spread open, a glorious naked feast for his hands and mouth. Dropping his mouth to her breast he stroked his tongue over the nipple. She moaned and gripped his hair dragging his mouth closer and pressing her body into him. He stroked the skin of her back, dragging claws over her gently making her arch and moan into him.

Kami's! He was so good at this! The wet velvet heat of his mouth on her skin making her pant, his scent in her nose. She wanted him. Wanted to sink into his skin and wallow in all that was her mate. She released his hair so she could pull on all the fastenings of his clothing, wrenching his shirts apart, forcing the cloth off his shoulders and down his arms. He shook the clothing free before clamping her against him, hand at the back of her head pulling her in so he could lick at her mouth.

She'd stripped him to the waist in mere seconds, firing him up higher, making his blood boil for her. He left her clothing in place not wanting to damage her skin against the trunk of the tree. He needed to taste her. Running his tongue across her lips, nibbling and begging for access to her mouth. When she opened for him, he slipped inside tasting her, sliding his tongue over hers. She worked her hands between them pulling lose his hakama strings. Movements frantic in her need. She was lost to a haze of pulsing desire. Her sweet cinnamon scent, drugging in its intensity, his hand found her moist center. Caressing the wet folds and rubbing her gently she threw her head back panting and moaning for her mate. "Onegai InuYasha…." She begged softly.

Scraping his fangs gently against her throat he asked her,_ "What Kagome. What do you need? Say the words saiai."_ He needed to hear her ask for it. The fire in his belly driving him to new heights as her seeking fingers finally freed him from his clothing. Pushing all the cloth away from his hard cock, she stroked him over and over with her soft fingers. He licked and sucked at her neck, nipping at her in his desire when she squeezed him harder.

"_Onegai koibito! Inside me now!"_ her legs were stretched over his over the branch and she couldn't move to even rock against his hand. Gripping her hips, he shifted her higher in his lap until his length could rub against her folds making them both moan at the contact. Wrapping her arms around his neck Kagome pressed her chest into his rocking her hips against him as much as she could. _"Stop teasing me InuYasha!" _She stroked his back with her nails, making him snarl at the penetrating sensation when her reiki seared through him.

He slid inside her in one smooth thrust, groaning at the feeling of her tight, burning walls gripping and squeezing him. Lifting her up and down slowly, he gave her what she needed. Slow, deep thrusts, a continuous motion that spiraled her higher and higher. He could feel her pleasure as they skated across each-others minds using the bond to take them to new peaks. Her desire was a slow climb, higher than before as his rhythm stayed a steady long thrusting, making her whimper. Panting she moaned through the bond, _"Oh Kami…. I'm going to….."_

Picking up his speed he thrust a little harder watching his mate intently, "Yes Kagome… so beautiful… come for me koi." His voice the deep demanding one of his alpha as he pleasured his mate. She sucked in a breath hard as the fire rushed through her womb, making her walls grip and squeeze him. She cried out as her release rushed over them, making him hiss at the intense feeling as she bathed him with her liquid. Standing up, he pressed her back against the tree wrapping her heels behind his hips. He kept thrusting into her, long, full strokes that were making him pant trying to keep control and not just plunge into her rapidly. One hand under her, the other was claws deep in the trunk beside her head. Thrusting hard he bumped her womb and she gasped, begging him to go harder.

The bolts of sensation he produced when he did that were amazing! _"Harder koibito, onegai, do it again!"_ He surged up into her, rubbing his large head against that spot with every thrust. She was in heaven! "So good…onegai… saiai… more… don't stop!" Her cries were loud and she didn't care. The most intense build up was burning under her skin and she wanted to come, wanted to shatter around his cock and pull him over with her, snap all that control and make him as crazy for her as she was for him. Opening passion hazed eyes, she found the glittering golden of his alpha. She inhaled deeply, drawing his feral forest scent into her lungs, she felt… something… rising in her. A wild need, a heightening of all her senses, his voice was a whisper inside her urging her towards… she gasped when he drove into her again the feeling jolted to the front and with a moaning snarl she snapped her teeth into his mark.

InuYasha watched as the change came over her slowly, the rising drive of her alpha causing her eyes to glitter with gold and deepen almost too black. _"That's it saiai, that's it, let it happen."_ He was a whisper in her mind, his purr and scent an enticement to his female. He gave a hard thrust of his hips making sure to twist just a little driving her over the edge as she jolted physically and mentally. Kagome snapped her teeth into his mark and drove him wild! The moaning snarl telling him just how aroused she was.

His control snapped and he pounded up into her channel over and over, feeling himself swell to fit her tighter, stretch her wider, give her the greatest pleasure. Her walls were dragging on his skin, clenching and pulsing around him, until he wanted to roar in ecstasy. He felt her tighten her bite on his skin, her muffled scream as she came, her hips bucking into his and legs squeezing his hips. The pressure from her bite forced him through his own release, his hips snapped up and stayed sealed to hers as he pulsed his hot seed against her womb. His grown low and throaty against her ear.

Locking his legs to keep them up right, hips holding her to the trunk he looked at his mate. She'd released his mark giving it one last sweep with her tongue to heal where she'd broken the skin, not quite sure how she'd managed to pierce his flesh, and rested her head against the tree as she gasped for air. Her eyes still glittered slightly as her alpha floated near the surface. Leaning in, he ran his nose slowly up her neck, scenting her, nibbling at the cords under her ear. She moaned and sighed as she smiled, "Koibito, onegai… I need a break. And I think there's someone coming."

InuYasha had felt the approaching presence as well and lifted his head from her neck. He was startled to find that he'd gouged long claw marks into the tree in his lust. At some point he'd released her hips and had dug the claws of both hands into the bark, leaving long scars. "Whoops." He said a little sheepishly.

Turning her head, Kagome stared at the scars for a moment before bursting into laughter. It quickly turned into a moan as she felt herself clench around her mate's still firm erection that was buried deeply within her. Her scent spiked, his followed and he rocked his hips against her. Kagome whimpered eyes closing at the sensation. A wicked smile spread on InuYasha's face and leaning down, he closed his fangs over her mark and squeezed. Kagome's head hit his shoulder as she came instantly, her body jolting hard in his arms, massaging him with her flexing walls. _"I hate you so much right now."_ She whispered through his mind with soft laughter, not meaning it at all as she went limp, arms and legs sliding down his body. _"If I could function at all I'd put my fangs in your neck!"_

InuYasha pulled away from her, groaning as he withdrew from her warmth, hard once more but out of time. He held her until he was sure she was steady. Leaning her back into the tree he quickly tied her yukata closed, pulled his hakama back up and handed Kagome her wrap skirt. As he reached for his shirts he watched Miroku and Shippo walk through the trees. _"Should'a known the bozou would notice the blast from Tetsusaiga. Good thing they didn't show up any earlier."_ He gave Kagome a smug grin. _"They'd a got an eyeful."_ Pulling his clothing back on he made sure everything was tucked were it belonged. Kagome still hadn't moved to re-wrap her skirt.

She just wanted to lean there for a moment more and watch as he covered all that gorgeous skin. Tired from before and now even more tired from the last half hour she was feeling very limp, legs like noodles, she had little will to get her clothing straightened out. _"Too tired to care. Help?"_ she held the wrap out to him looking at him through chocolate eyes once more. He'd worn her out… twice.

Taking the skirt he smiled softly at his mate. _"I'm sorry Kagome. I have a hard time keeping my hands off you wench."_ Tugging her yukata closed again he wrapped the length of cloth around her hips. Leaning her against his chest, her purring rumble of contentment stroked through his mind as he tied her wrap closed. Picking her up, he jumped to the ground.

"_Put me down InuYasha." _He had continue to hold her and the others were looking at them in concern.

He laughed and teased her,_ "So you're too tired to dress yourself, wench, but you can walk just fine? Feh!"_ His grin was wide as he walked towards the others. Shippo ran towards them in concern.

"Put me down InuYasha. You're freaking Shippo out." She swatted at him to get him to listen. Her annoyance clear in his mind.

"Nope! You'll stay right there Kagome. Might as well enjoy it." He gave her a hard jostle that had her squeaking and throwing her arms around his neck. "See, ain't that better?" he smirked at her.

"Better for who, koibito?" she asked with a wicked smile. Reaching up she tugged his ear. Not hard enough to hurt but it got his attention. Turning his face to hers InuYasha ran the bridge of his nose along her jawline until he could close his fangs gently against her neck.

"_Cut it out Kagome, I need to do this."_ His demon was pacing and snarling, upset that their mate was tired and fighting them. He felt her then, soft in his mind as she calmed his demon with a light touch and caress. It was as if she stroked his demon's ears and the beast purred in pleasure. _"Kuso! That just ain't right, I'm jealous of myself." _

Kagome's laughter spilled into the forest around them. Reaching up once more she mimicked her actions for his ears as well. _"Now you're both purring!"_ Her smile was happy and relaxed, willing to stay where she was if it was what he needed. Wrapping her arms around his neck again she rested her head against him. _"I'm happy to do what you need saiai, you just need to ask or show me."_ She pressed her lips to his jaw.

Sighing he murmured, "Old habits Kagome. Sometimes it was just easier to make you do something. Then you didn't ask so many damned questions. Ya know how hard it was to appease my instincts without explaining to you guys what I was doing?" Shippo and Miroku had joined them by this point.

Miroku laughed, "InuYasha you didn't do a very good job if you thought you were hiding your instincts. Sango and I both could tell exactly what was driving you." He snickered in memory at some of the half-demon's bigger blunders. "The only one who didn't know why you where manipulating her was Kagome." He smiled as the miko blushed.

"InuYasha is Kagome ok? Why are you carrying her around?" Shippo was worried Kagome had gotten hurt when the demon attacked and everyone was talking like it was no big deal. "Did she get hurt when you fought whatever demon you unleashed Tetsusaiga on?"

"I'm fine Shippo. Just tired today." Her mate's contentment at holding her flooded her mind again. Kagome pulled her arm away from his neck and let her hands fall into her lap. She snuggled deeper against him turning her upper body so she was more comfortable. She could rest her head on his shoulder this way. Closing her eyes she let his happiness wash over her. _"You can tell them about the oni, I'm going back to sleep."_

"_You do that saiai. I'll watch over you."_ His voice had a seductive tone to it. Having her sleep in his arms, trusting him to keep her safe, appeased all his instincts making him feel invincible.

"_Of course I trust you to keep me safe. You've never let me down before. Pay attention, Miroku is asking you what happened."_ Her soft voice was already sleepy.

"Feh, Kagome went to sleep before we got home and I ain't one to spend the day inside so I brought her here instead. She hadn't slept very long when I notice a deer that wasn't acting like a deer should. It was _trying_ to attract attention." Turning towards their home he walked slowly, still touching Kagome's mind while she drifted.

"Once I got the scent I knew it was an oni. Stupid thing didn't even know whose forest it was invading!" Sneering at the insult he growled low not wanting to disturb his tired mate. "I was looking forward to a good fight. Ain't had one for a while but it caught Kagome's scent on me and knew she was here somewhere. Said once it was done with me she'd make a good dessert." Looking at the monk he smiled that wicked youkai smile that usually preceded someone's demise.

"How bad did it get? I can't imagine it lived long after that." Miroku grinned, sad he'd missed the confrontation. Shippo sitting on his shoulder was bouncing in glee.

"Miroku I ain't ever felt that kinda controlled power and strength before." He shook his head in amazement. "The threat caused my alpha to leap to the front and my demon slammed through behind it. I was all of me at the same time, Alpha and demon strength blending with me in control. It was… incredible!" His smirk was smug at this new development.

"Whoa! InuYasha that's… wow!" Shippo bounced in excitement, InuYasha was getting stronger every day and that made the pack stronger. "Wha'dya do to the oni?"

The transformation had brought the world around him into focus so sharply he'd been able to see the hairs twitch on the oni's ears, he'd been able to read the demon's movements with just his subtle muscle twitches, had heard the slow beat and surge of his heart. "Shippo, I walked in under his club, swiped Tetsusaiga from groin to chin, and blasted him with the wind scar before he could collapse to the ground." He was proud of his abilities to protect his mate, his demon rumbled agreement. "I think… I…. that this must be how… _he_ was."

"Who InuYasha?" Miroku was amazed. The control InuYasha now had to be able to call his demon and not be taken over by him was… wow… like Shippo said.

Slowing as he reached the clearing around their home he turned and looked at the monk and the fox demon, pack and brothers both. Protectors of both Kagome and Sango and now the children. His pack, steadily growing and hopefully, they'd add to the pack once again soon. Feeling his alpha rise a bit, he knew his eyes would glitter with his revelation. "From everything I've heard, the stories and legends, the information from Myoga, the transformation I had was… similar… to my fathers." His smile was humble as he looked down at the woman who slept in his arms. "And she made it all possible."

Miroku and Shippo stared at the half-demon before them. InuYasha's father had been an incredible demon and though Myoga had said InuYasha could rival his father for power one day, none of them truly believed it would happen. Come close? Sure. Look at what had already occurred with the Tetsusaiga. But to truly be that close to his father's renown was beyond comprehension!

"Come on. I'll put Kagome to bed and we can talk more." InuYasha continued on to the house, unwavering in his need to take care of the gift his mate had truly become. Reaching their room he laid her out on their bed, covered her with a soft fur and shut out the world, making sure the room was secure. As he walked back to his sleeping woman he slipped softly into her mind and found it still and undreaming as she was deeply asleep. He'd have loved to crawl in with her but figured he'd better tell them the rest of what had happened after the oni was dead. Well… not _all_ of the rest. Smirking in pride at having satisfied his mate so well, and repeatedly, he returned to the common room and flopped down beside the monk and the fox.

"So what aren't you telling us?" Miroku knew there was something or InuYasha would have left them in the forest.

Eyeing the monk the half demon grinned flashing fangs. "Kagome's right! You are too damn smart for your own good." He chuckled as Miroku tried to decide if that was a compliment or an insult. "Well you ain't wrong. The transition was really intense and when the oni was dead I went back to Kagome. She had to 'talk' me down." He smirked again in memory of her display and that sexy call she had.

Seeing the look Miroku grinned like the lecher he was. "And just what did Kagome have to 'say' to get you relaxed InuYasha?"

"Feh! Don't be a pervert monk! I ain't telling you nothing." But his smug, satisfied smile spoke for him. Watching the fox demon he saw Shippo glance towards the hallway for the third time. He reached out for Kagome and found her still asleep. He gave a small wuff to catch his attention. Turning Shippo cocked his head as if to say '_Yes_?' "Go." Was all he had to say and Shippo scampered down the hall to check on Kagome. "Don't wake her up!" a soft yip confirmed he'd heard.

Miroku waited until Shippo left before looking at his friend. "This looks good on you InuYasha." He said quietly. The hanyou looked at him in confusion. "Your life is full, you are happy, Kagome is 'beyond ecstatic' from what she's told Sango, which I'm lead to believe is a very good thing. This life looks good on you and it will only get better my friend. I'm happy for you."

InuYasha watched Miroku for a moment. "Thanks monk. She makes me happy." Ear and mind tuning to Kagome he heard her breathing change. Growling he turned towards the bedroom, "Shippo! I told you not to wake her up!" the words a warning to the fox but not loud enough to disturb his mate more. He called to her sleep muddled mind, soothing and stroking her, urging her back under.

Shippo scuttled down the hallway, looking embarrassed. "Sorry InuYasha! I was looking at the carvings on the bed and… fell off."

Rolling his eyes he let it go, she was back to the deep sleep she needed. "She won't always be like this kit. The last few days have been… draining… for her. This Kikyo garbage today..." he shook his head sadly. "Kami Miroku. I wish you have let Sango hit me with Hiraikotsu, maybe I wouldn't have been so stupid." The pain that had poured out of her today, all the hurt he'd caused her, he'd make it up to her someday. "I hurt her so much."

Miroku could see the guilt and sorrow weighing on his friend, "Not to make you feel bad but we did try." They'd all tried to make him see what he was doing to Kagome. "But that was then and you are certainly making it up to her. She glows when you're around InuYasha! What you did today, playing out her story for the twins… embarrassing as hell!" He laughed at the dog demon. "But Lady Kagome's face when you stepped in to perform with her… she radiated so much love for you and I could see how incredibly happy just that small act made her." Kagome had always been a pretty girl, but she'd been stunning in that moment. "I don't know what's changed with your bond. Sango said Kagome can't tell us and that her instincts are driving her to keep it quiet, but whatever has changed you two have a bond that I envy. You're like one person living in two bodies and it's amazing to watch. I'm honoured to be part of your pack and I know Sango feels the same. And again I am a complete baka for this morning."

Miroku's words had been touching but also made him uncomfortable. "Keh, thanks… I… thanks." Not knowing what to say he just shrugged then punched the bozou in the arm lightly making Miroku laugh. He could feel Kagome stirring once more, fighting his insistence to sleep longer. "I'm going to keep her home tomorrow in case anyone's looking for us. I think she needs the quiet. Like she said, a little normal would be nice." Flicking his ear toward the hallway he stood and went to her as she rounded the corner. She'd taken her hair down and the black mass hung against her back once more. Smiling at his mate he kissed her cheek stroking the silky hair, mischief in his mind as he drew his hand down the length.

"_InuYasha, if you grab my butt in front of the hentai monk I won't be held responsible for what happens next."_ She was a little groggy from her nap but could still read his intentions quite well.

Pouting a bit at having his fun thwarted he let his hand rest on her waist. _"Spoil sport."_ He led her back to where their friends waited. Sitting he pulled her down in his lap, holding her close.

"Did I hear you say we're staying home tomorrow?" at his nod she smiled, "Good! I need to do laundry and wash the floor in here." The wash had piled up and it wasn't like you could just throw it in a machine and walk away. Here she was going to have to do the work and she was honestly looking forward to a day of physical labour that would keep her occupied. Holding her arms out to Shippo she encouraged him to sit with her. "What about you Shippo? Do you have stuff that needs washing?"

The kit shook his head, "Sango did it today so I'm good. Can I come visit though 'Gome?" even though he asked her, his eyes shifted to InuYasha's to get permission. A small nod was his answer and he smiled brightly before jumping down. "I'm going to go now. Rin was going to meet me to play for a while before dinner and I said I'd help Sango with the twins tonight. Bye! See you tomorrow!" And he was gone, out the door in a flash, fluffy tail bobbing along behind him.

They laughed at the enthusiasm of the fox demon. So much energy in such a small package! Miroku soon took his leave as well having not meant to stay away from the shrine as long as he had but wanting to make sure everything was okay after the demon attack. He apologized to them once more for that morning, still feeling like a fool for his actions. Kagome, ever the kind hearted one told him to stop fretting. They were fine and he was forgiven.

They said goodbye but stayed seated together where they were. His body was warm against Kagome's and it felt nice to just sit for once. The house was quiet and the yard and forest held no hint of trouble just peaceful late afternoon noises. "Can we go sit in the sun koi? It's such a pretty day." InuYasha had her picked up and was heading out the door before she even finished asking. He was right, she was still tired but sleeping held little appeal. Sitting in the sun near the river, surrounded by him was a much nicer idea.

"_I couldn't agree more my mate."_ He'd been enjoying holding her in the Goshinboku while she'd slept. It made him feel…peaceful knowing she was there in his arms and he'd never have to be without her again. _"I need you with me koibito. Now that I've had you I can't live without you."_

She sank her fangs into his throat gently, _"I need you just as much watashi no saiai no hanryo."_

Her thought was puzzling InuYasha by the time they reached the spot at the river he used to fill their water barrels. Sitting down with her once more he turned her to face him. "Kagome? Can you bare your teeth for me? Like you would if you had fangs." Looking at him in confusion she did as he asked. When her lips pulled back he gave a little jolt of surprise. "Um koi, there's something I need to tell you." She'd developed a new youkai trait.

She could guess by the way he was staring at her teeth. Running her tongue over them she felt the small sharp points. They weren't true 'fangs' but they definitely were not what they used to be. Only about a half inch longer then her normal teeth they didn't really inhibit her at all, she hadn't even noticed. "How did you know?" she was more curious than concerned.

"You've been thinking 'fangs' for a while now. The first time was in the Goshinboku I think." The idea of her closing those delicate little fangs on his mate mark was incredibly tempting. "No wait, in the clearing this morning when you went Inu and your alpha rose." First the purr and know fangs, kami he was having a hard time focusing. "Kagome if you get any sexier I may never let you out of our bed!" His mind was creating all kinds of alluring images.

Laughing she turned so her back was against his chest. He shifted his legs to give her arm rests again, cradling her between his thighs. Leaning back she tilted her face to the sun, enjoying the warmth. _"So you're okay with this? I mean Myoga said that you weren't going to grow ears or a tail or anything but I didn't know about the fangs." _He was a little concerned, not sure that this was 'normal'.

"_Feh."_ She giggled, _"At this point saiai so many things have changed for me physically that I'm having a hard time being surprised anymore. Anyway, we're soul bonded, who's to say what's 'normal' but us. Besides… my mate likes teeth."_ The last part was a seductive purr through his mind with an image of her closing her new fangs over his mark. Turning slightly she pressed her lips to his neck in a kiss as he groaned at the image. When his hands came down on her belly she smirked. _"Public place. Behave yourself koi."_

"_It can be less public very quickly if I take you home." _He _really_ wanted to take her home but he could feel how tired her body was so pushed the lust aside for now.

She felt him tamp down his desire and smiled, "Thank you koibito. I really just want to stay here for a while. The sun feels nice." she rested her hands on his knees, _"But if you like… I could still bite you."_ She laughed not at all serious but he stilled against her, his mind contemplating the idea. "I was joking!" she squealed at him as she watched him turn the idea over in his mind.

She could feel his desire to really feel her fangs in his throat. It was a burning need for him and he was having a hard time fighting it off. Turning slowly to face him she saw the glitter in the gold. Going to her knees between his thighs she said, "If I do this you need to control yourself. I really am tired and a bit sore. Promise me?" her own alpha was rising in warning to him that she was serious, that she needed time to recover. Today had been one intense episode after another. When he nodded, her smile turned seductive. His need was calling to her, begging her, and she couldn't deny him. Standing she took his hand and drew him back into the forest.

Searching for a few minutes she found a fallen tree that wasn't too big around. She had him sit on the tree, legs to one side, while she once more straddled the log so her left leg ran down the length of his but her right leg curve around behind him. Pulling on his haori and kosode she stripped them down his arm until he was half bare to her. Kagome placed his arm around her waist, drawing his mark down to where she could reach it comfortably. She breathed a hot stream of air across his mark making him groan in anticipation. Not quite in the right position, she brought her leg up and bent her knee under her making herself just a little bit taller. She gripped his haori, helping to stay steady.

"_What are you up to wench?" _he was panting in excitement unsure what she was going to do but not wanting to spoil her surprise he stayed out of her mind.

Pulling on his hakama strings she flipped the fabric back revealing his already aroused state. _"Why I'm going to please my mate. If he'll let me." _Was her sultry reply. _"I want to do this koibito. I see your need, let me do this for you."_

He groaned as her hand wrapped around him sliding over him in long strokes, up over his head giving the ridge of the crown a smooth twist of her wrist, before descending once more. She kept her rhythm smooth and easy not to fast or to slow, building the anticipation up as she breathed warm, moist air over his mark. InuYasha closed his eyes, drowning in the sensation of her fingers over his skin. She was channeling her reiki into her hand and the feeling made him give a growling groan. Her mouth dropped to his skin, the wet heat of her velvet tongue caressed the bow and arrow of her mark. He was having trouble focusing, staying still and not grabbing her. _"Easy saiai, stay with me. Just enjoy, don't fight me." _

He calmed under her voice, able to relax and let her have her way. He didn't feel challenged, just overwhelmed with the pleasure she was putting his body through. "Kami Kagome…" he moaned out. Her mouth was fire on his mark, her hand burning velvet around his cock with her reiki teasing him. He was fighting to hold back, he wanted her teeth, those sexy little fangs in his skin. His claws clenched into the bark of the log they sat on. He snarled out, "Kagome… fucking do it!"

"_As you wish my mate!"_ She didn't snap them into his skin, she sank down on his mark squeezing tighter and tighter like he did with hers, increasing the speed of her hand on the length of hard flesh that pulsed against her palm. She surged her reiki into him through her hand and her fangs, his release building and building in his lower spine a burning, pleasure pain that just wouldn't come. She released his mark, heard him whine, and snapped her fangs into him hard. He growled loudly, snapping his own teeth together as his orgasm crashed from his spine down into his sac and out of him spraying across the forest floor. She continued to stroke him as he came over and over until finally spent he slouched down forcing her to let go of his mark. Kagome too was feeling the after effects of his release having stayed joined with him the whole time, feeling what he enjoyed so she could give him the greatest pleasure possible.

Sitting down hard on the log, she found he'd come on her hand a little bit. He watched her as he panted, trying to recover from what she'd done. His eyes glowed as he watched her lick his seed from her hand the flavour making her eyes close in delight as the taste hit her tongue. He rumbled a pleased purr to her, hers answered back as her eyes slowly opened showing him the glittering black of her alpha. Cupping the back of her head he kissed her, sucking on her lip and slipping his tongue inside so he could caress her new fangs. Pulling back from him, she panted in her need of air. Holding his gaze she let her head fall back offering her alpha her throat, his fangs closing around it gently in acceptance. He licked her one last time, a long soothing stroke from collar bone to chin, before nibbling on her jaw and pulling away.

"Where in the hell did you learn to do that wench?" He was amazed at how she'd played his body like an instrument, perfectly in tune with what he liked.

Smiling at him she slid her tongue carefully over his mark, healing it once more from the punctures she left there before helping retie his hakama and get his kosode and haori back on. "I believe I was once told 'instincts and experimentation' koi." She smirked at him for having used his own explanation against him.

"Feel free to experiment anytime you like Kagome." He grinned at her as she blushed. "You were perfect saiai. Thank you." Leaning in he whispered against her ear, "And those sexy little fangs… you can use them on me anytime." This time she swatted her hand at her mate but she knew she'd use them anytime he wished.

Hand and hand they walked home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Had a little writer's block. Sorry the updates are not as quick as they were. Had to trash a few chapters and start over but we are back in business so hopefully the updates will be a little faster again! R&R as you will!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Wow! Awesome reviews and comments! Yes the wedding is coming but you'll have to be patient. There are a few… things… to clear up first! And I'm sorry to disappoint but Kagome will not be developing the puppy ears, it just ain't in the cards people. Big old Lemony chapter of goodness for you. Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They'd had a peaceful evening just the two of them. After dinner InuYasha had taken Kagome up to sit on the roof and they had watched the sun set in blazing reds and oranges. Eventually deepening to purple then navy, the stars emerged and she pointed out constellations that she could remember the names of. The moon was making a slow trek to the tops of the trees and they realized it would be full for their wedding in two more days. "Three more nights and you will be my Tsuma forever." InuYasha had whispered in her ear as the moon shone down on them. She had fallen asleep shortly after, his call a constant vibration against her spine.

Kagome woke up very early the next day, so early that the sun had yet to make an appearance. She was still tired but her cramping belly was demanding food. Looking at her mate who was once more sprawled face down across their bed, sheet around his waist and covered in a blanket of silvery white hair, she watched as his ears twitched madly. Slipping into his mind to see what he dreamed of she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Her dog demon mate was chasing rabbits! Pulling silently away before she disturbed him Kagome slipped his fire rat over her shoulders and wandered out to the kitchen. Her eye sight had been one of the first improvements to develop and though she couldn't see as well in the dark as InuYasha at least she wouldn't crash into anything. Stirring the coals to life she dropped a couple of pieces of wood on to them, the little bit of light making finding food that much easier.

InuYasha awoke to find himself alone in their bed. His demon grumbled at waking up without their mate, finding it annoying to always have to hunt her down instead of having her soft and warm beside them. InuYasha didn't disagree. Pulling on his hakama he went in search of Kagome knowing she was in the house somewhere. Reaching for her he felt her hunger and headed for the kitchen.

She was leaning against the doorway watching the sun just barely beginning to colour the sky when she felt him. Turning her head she smiled at her mate as he walked towards her. "Did I wake you koibito?" Half eaten plate of food forgotten in her hand as she watched her handsome hanyou. He'd left his kosode off again and was a feast for her eyes with all those bare muscles. She just wanted to lick him when he did that.

Stopping at her side, InuYasha curled his arm around her waist and brushed her hair back over her shoulder before cupping her cheek. "No, just woke up and you weren't there. Are you alright Kagome?" he'd never known her to need to eat at night before but with how much energy her body was burning through… who really knew. Dropping his nose to her throat he inhaled deeply smelling only sweet cinnamon. Kami she had smelt good lately, better than usual. Lifting his head he looked into happy chocolate eyes.

Kagome nodded, popping more food in her mouth she looked back to the dawn. "It's so quiet yet and the air is so still. It was very peaceful this morning and the colours are pretty." InuYasha moved around behind her so he could hold her as they watched the light slowly creep its way over the woods. He was a soft presence in her mind, carefully watching, making sure of her health. When she'd finished her plate he took it from her and placed it back in the kitchen for later.

Taking her hand he led her back inside, sliding shut and securing the door once more. "It's early yet koibito. Come back to bed with me." His desire to see her sleep a little longer washed over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel she was tired but she was standing there bare accept for his fire rat looking beautiful. InuYasha dropped his mouth to her throat, sliding his tongue along her skin tasting her as his hands caressed her back. Inhaling deeply of her sweet cinnamon scent.

She moaned as he tasted her skin, _"Anything you say watashi no saiai as long as you keep doing that." _He nipped her, one sharp bite that he soothed with his tongue, lapping away the sting. Wrapping her hand in his hair, Kagome held him to her as she enjoyed his attention. His lips moved over her cheek until he was nibbling at the corner of her mouth. Turning her head she captured his lips with hers before nipping him. He felt the sting as soon as she nipped him and pulling away licking at his lip, tasting his own blood. "Whoops. I forgot about the fangs." She smiled sheepishly at her carelessness. "Let me get that." Kagome pulled his head down so she could lick his lip.

"Koibito that's not a good id-" InuYasha tried to tell her but it was too late. Blood from his mark was one thing, it was meant to be potent but was semi diluted coming through the blended youki and reiki that had created it, but lust heated blood from somewhere else was like a drug, fast acting and intense.

The blood hit her tongue and the flavor exploded in her mouth, flooding her system with heat and desire. Kagome threw herself at him, jumping so her legs wrapped his waist and arms around his neck she rubbed herself against him like a cat, his arms coming around her hips to keep her steady. She snarled before latching her mouth to his, finding the puncture she'd made and stroking it with her tongue over and over. When the wound healed she groaned in disappointment before turning glittering eyes to his. Her alpha had risen at the taste of her mate's desire laden blood and she wanted _more_.

Seeing her eyes glitter and the desire in her mind he growled. His alpha rose to meet hers and he took her to the floor, pulling his haori open and stripping it off her arms he could smell her wet heat. Her sexy purr was stroking through his mind, calling him to mate with her. She wanted him, wanted a hard driving thrust of his hips when he entered her. His fangs in her mark and hers in his neck until she could taste him once more. _"Fuck Kagome! You'd better mean that!" _He was struggling, not wanting to take her this way if it was just her instincts taking her over again. InuYasha wanted _her_ there with him, his mate.

Panting, Kagome found her voice, "I'm here InuYasha, I'm with you and I _want_ this! I want _you_!" she tugged the ties of his hakama loose, gripping him tightly. Her eyes still glittered with her alpha but she was in control, her instincts driving a wild need to mate.

His fangs had lengthened, eyes a burning glittering gold. He captured her wrists holding them above her head and did as she wanted. A hard driving thrust of his hips as he entered her had her moaning out his name. He took her there on the floor, a hard fast mating that appeased her alpha with just that bit of roughness she needed. He drove her up fast, hips a blur, the head of his cock pushing against her womb with each thrust. He felt her legs come up around his hips and he snarled at her with the deeper position. Snapping his fangs at her in his excitement he dropped his head to her mark and sank his fangs in, a trickle of her blood filling his mouth fired on his tongue and made him want to howl. _"Kami you're so close I can taste it! Come for me mate, come for your alpha!" _He whipped his desire, his pleasure through her bond with the words and she bucked beneath him, a screaming howl wrenching from her.

Releasing her hands, he caught her knees on his elbows lifting her up and back so he could get deeper. He lessened his force so as not to hurt her and had her growl at him, _"Harder InuYasha!" _Her new fangs snapped closed on his mark, arms coming around his neck to keep him close. He roared at her roughness but she wouldn't relent.

"_Show me my alpha. Make me submit!" _If he wanted her to let go he was going to have to earn it! She felt him then as the demon rose to teach their mate, cock swelling larger making her moan against his throat, his marks bleeding onto his cheeks as he stopped moving. Kagome sunk her nails into his skin, fangs in his throat drawing the blood she wanted to taste once more. It trickled onto her tongue making her wild for him, she squeezed him tighter with her fangs. Whining for him, seducing with her call, she begged.

He growled his demanding alpha voice through her, _"Let go NOW!"_ She was making him insane! Frantic as she was her alpha was challenging his and he couldn't ignore it even when it was desire driven. His snarl was a warning, one she'd better heed. The demon had risen and wanted nothing more than to take their mate in a hard, fast mating and her demands weren't helping his control.

She released him instantly, unable to refuse him when he used that tone. She purred even more, seducing him to forgive her, licking the wound she'd inflicted once to seal the marks. His blood still roared with desire through her and she gave a need filled whine, crying out for her mate. She submitted fully, giving him her whole throat instead of just the side. _"InuYasha…onegai… I burn!"_

His fangs came down on her throat and he snarled like he'd rip it out but she simply gave another desire filled whine. He licked her throat over and over, nipping and biting gently at her. Slowly he started thrusting into her again. Making her pant and shiver with the intensity of her desire. His claws had pierced the floor beneath them, holding them steady as he increased his speed. This was a pure youkai mating, lust filled, passion driven and intense, and he loved it! The little bit of blood they'd shared driving them both to fulfill the needs of their instincts. He could feel her coming once more, squeezing his cock almost painfully. Her walls so tight it was difficult to thrust into her. Pulling out, he flipped her onto her belly so fast she couldn't even whimper before he was driving back into her tight sheath.

Kagome was flat on her belly, his chest pressing her down as he pushed back into her. Long smooth strokes that were setting off new explosions of pleasure in her core. She could feel him striving towards his own finish. The building pleasure in his groin and mind a heady mix making her rise hard and fast once more until she felt her body quake with their combined orgasm. His fangs closing on her nape as he held her down, hips thrusting furiously as his seed burst out of him, groaning against her skin making her shudder.

He released her neck and collapsed on top of her making her grunt as he forced the air from her lungs._ "I'll get off when I can feel my body again."_ Everything kinda tingled he felt so good as he gasped for air.

"_It's ok, all I can feel is this continued pulsing and how warm you are. May just go back to sleep here." _Her voice happy and satisfied.

Finding some strength somewhere he rolled off to collapse beside her, his hand still resting on her lower back. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Eyeing him from where she lay on her belly she snorted. "No InuYasha. You most definitely didn't hurt me saiai." Scooting over she laid her body on top of his, letting his extra warm skin heat and relax her muscles. Kagome crossed her arms resting her chin on them, she looked down at her mate. _"This ok?"_ she asked brushing against his mind.

"_Mmmhmm… he's so happy that he got to come out and play it's a bit embarrassing."_ His demon was content and very smug. "He really liked that last part." InuYasha chuckled, hands coming up to stroke her hips.

Turning her head so she could lay her cheek over his heart Kagome rumbled a content sound and said, "Me too, koibito." They lay there for a few more minutes soaking in the feel of the others skin. Pushing up, Kagome straddled his abs. "The last two days you've been really intense with the mating." It seemed a little odd, not that she was complaining, but he had become excessively sex driven. "Is it an Alpha thing maybe?"

He shrugged and sat up, sliding her down into his lap. "Not sure. Inu are always intense when it comes to mating, it helps us show how much we care and love our mates, keeping you happily satisfied. Besides, infusing you with youki gets us both a bit worked up." He waggled his eyebrows at her making her giggle. "Speaking of which… we seem to have missed that step this morning wench." Dragging his hands up her spine he stroked her with his youki.

Hissing at the sensation, she felt her reiki leap to meet him. "Kami! Do you think it's possible to die if you come to many times?" she whimpered as the power flowed around her. When he only snickered she glared at him. "Don't laugh! This is works both ways remember." She slapped both hands to his chest flaring her reiki over him making him groan.

Instantly hard, his lifted his mate and slid himself back into her warm wet body, loving her surprised little gasp. "Ride koibito. We'll let you get away with it today." He was too well satiated from earlier and too entrenched in her mind to be aggressive to her. He felt her as she touched him seeing his desire for her pleasure and started a slow leisurely ride that had them both gasping and groaning. His power was sliding into her helping her to climax repeatedly, steadily soaking him in her fluid until his own release flooded her for a second time that morning. Her gentle loving of him had his demon purring again. Their mate showing her love in her actions. "If my demon gets any sappier it'll turn into a puppy." He sighed in exasperation. Her tired laughter flowed through him, perfectly content in his arms she was slipping towards sleep.

Grabbing his clothes he picked her up and walked back to the bedroom. Sliding her back into their bed he crawled in with her and covering them both, he purred her back to sleep. Resting with her for a while as it was still very early and they'd be spending the day at home they didn't need to be up yet. It wasn't long before he slipped into sleep with her, her calming scent dragging him under.

000000000000000000000

When he woke up for the second time that morning, she was soft and warm curled against his body. His demon purred in satisfaction at having her there and he couldn't help but agree. He rumbled his pleasure as he licked her shoulder. _"Time to get up Kagome. Shippo's on his way."_ He'd felt the fox demon coming from the village.

Rolling over she snuggled into her warm mate. _"No… you're warm. I'm staying here."_ Her content voice soft in his mind. Her body felt heavy and relaxed for once and she wanted to keep the feeling for a while longer. She wrapped one arm over his chest and drew her leg up over his thigh pressing her nose against his skin wallowing in the scent that was her mate. _"You smell so good. I just want to rub myself all over you."_

He chuckled as he stroked her hair. "Now that is a mate thing. You wanting to smell as much like me as I do you. Why do you think I was getting you to wear my fire rat as often as possible?" he'd loved it when it had smelt like her.

Raising her head she smiled a wicked, mischief filled grin, her fangs peeking out. She got quickly out of bed and grabbing his fire rat slipped it slowly over her bare skin. Cinching it closed she watched his eyes heat before rubbing her hands vigorously down the sleeves. "Now you can smell like me all day." She grinned at him when he rumbled a loud purr at her. Kagome could feel Shippo now as well and knew they were running out of time. Smiling at InuYasha, she went to pick clothes to put on only to find herself pinned to the wall by her very warm mate.

"I need to get dressed InuYasha." She smirked at him, his desire evident through the bond.

He released her, but only enough so he could untie his haori. Stroking her soft warm skin, he dropped his head and licked a wet trail across her collarbone, down her chest, her belly and across her hip as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Throwing her leg over his shoulder he swept his tongue up her thigh listening to the little sounds of excitement coming from her throat. Her cinnamon scent was strong in his nose and he wanted a taste before letting her get ready for the day. _"You smell so good today koibito, I wonder if you'll taste even better?" _With a happy growl, he ran his tongue up her center once before spreading her open so he could lap up all her cream as it flowed from her. She tasted amazing, a combination of the two of them as he worked his tongue up inside her.

Her hands were caressing his ears, nails scratching gently at the base as she encouraged him onwards. His desire to taste her becoming hers to be tasted as their minds blended together. She moaned as he played with her clit, flicking it with his talented tongue, rocking her hips asking for firmer pressure. Sucking the bud between his teeth he rolled it gently as he growled knowing she liked the vibration, and scraped his fang over the sensitive skin. She bucked once, crying his name as her cinnamon flavour flooded his mouth. Sweeping his tongue back into her body he collected every drop. Pulling away he looked up at his heavily breathing mate's glazed eyes. Smirking in pride he wiped his mouth before sliding her leg off his shoulder. Her hand came down to stroke his cheek before rising to tug gently at his ear once more. "Where you always this horny or is it just me?" her content smile showing just how much she enjoyed the attention.

Standing, he cinched her robe closed. "Always koibito, I just hid it better." Grinning at her, he let some of his more intense memories flow for her making her gasp and smack him.

"Hentai! Did you ever _not_ have sex on the brain? Seriously how did you ever focus long enough to fight!" she was laughing as she found her clothes for the day though a slight blush warmed her cheeks. He really did have a vivid imagination.

"Feh. Who can't multi-task?" He rumbled his appreciation of her bare form once more as she stripped off his haori before putting her own clothing on. He could feel her hunger starting to gnaw at her ribs again and it was making him twitchy. "Breakfast koibito." He said as he got his hakama back on. She rolled her eyes at him.

InuYasha had her by the back of the neck before she finished the move. "I can feel your hunger Kagome. You will eat koi, and do it soon!" growling at her softly in his seriousness. Her eyes heated as his scent hit her and she gave in, swaying into him as her hands found the smooth muscles of his chest.

"_If you don't let go we are going to be putting on a show for poor Shippo when he shows up."_ The fox demon was much closer but her mate's scent was in her nose and he was doing his alpha thing that made her crazy! Breathing through her mouth she tried to clear head.

Watching her struggle, he pulled his alpha back and after a quick kiss to her throat let her go. Her slightly disappointed sigh made him chuckle as she handed him his haori. "If you change your kosode I'll wash the other one for you." Nodding he headed across the room to his trunk. He didn't have nearly as many clothes as she did but he also didn't need them. By the time he was dressed she was getting breakfast stared, munching on an onigiri to appease her stomach while she waited for breakfast to cook. Smiling as she chewed he heard, _"Happy?"_ in reference to her feeding her hunger. He rumbled his satisfaction that she was caring for herself better today and went to open the door for the fox demon as he ran down the road.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: R&R as you will! Thanks! Peace!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Sorry the updates aren't as fast as they were. Some days my life gets in the way of my life!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Shippo spent the morning helping Kagome with her washing. Having a little demon who could heat your laundry water without singeing the wash tub came in handy. InuYasha went to work on their wood pile for the winter. It was substantial already but he wanted to have more than they needed seeing as how it would be Kagome's first full winter in this era and he knew she wouldn't be used to the cold winds and snow's like the rest of them were. At least this year he wouldn't have to worry she'd freeze her legs off in those school outfits of hers.

"_I thought you liked my school uniform."_ Her voice a happy giggle as he swung his axe.

Pausing to look at where she was hanging their wash he smiled, "_Just because I liked the fact I got to touch all that soft skin didn't mean I wanted you to freeze to death wench."_ He snickered when she stuck her tongue out at him. Returning to his chopping he let the repetitive motion settle his mind. He found the act calming as he was being more physical than usual, missing the constant vigil and need to fight of the shard hunt, just for the activity not for the danger. He had no desire to drag Kagome back into another battle anytime soon.

She was singing for Shippo softly as he handed her the wash. Her soft voice carrying across the yard reminding him of the last time he'd caught her singing… and dancing. "_Cut it out InuYasha."_ Her voice came through in the same sing song quality in his mind making him chuckle.

"_Can't talk and sing at the same time koibito? I like it when you sing. What else do you know?" _He really did enjoy her voice, sweet and soft in his ears, he stopped to watch her once more. She stood by the line he'd put up for her this morning surrounded in wild flowers, sun shining down on her blue black hair making it glisten. It hung in long waves down her back, the sides held back with the combs he'd given her. Her green yukata and wrap skirt hugged all her curves and made him smirk in appreciation.

Thinking hard she found what she wanted. _"This one reminded me of you when I heard it the first time."_ The song she sang, curtesy of an American movie about an angel in love with a human woman had made her heart ache the first time she'd heard it. Though she sang in English she helped him understand the words and meanings behind the lyrics. The words had always felt right to her and like the angel in the movie, she had gladly given up her expected future to be with the one person she loved more than life. Kagome watched him walk towards her and as she finished he stood in front of her, his heart in his eyes as he moved softly through her mind finding the story that went along with the song so he understood what she meant.

His mouth found hers as he poured out his love into her. The story was touching, but the ending was sad, the song fitting for them in many ways. _"I'm ain't no angel wench, pretty sure I'm the opposite. But one things for damn sure, I ain't going to leave you alone watashi no saiai no hanryo. Not ever!"_ At the time she'd been stuck in the future, heartbroken all over again as the similarities became apparent. He'd finally found her in the jewel, showed her his love, only to be taken from her right afterwards. Freeing her mouth he rubbed his cheek against hers, his purr soft in her mind as he lessened her fears that she'd lose him again. _"He was right about one thing though…_ _I would rather have one breath of your hair, one kiss of your mouth, one touch of your hand, than eternity without it_."He gave her the line from the story that had moved her to tears and watched them spill down her cheeks as her heart overflowed into his.

"_So damn romantic!" _she sighed throwing her arms around his neck.

Shippo was watching them intently as Kagome had finished singing. Her song was pretty but in a language he didn't understand. Obviously InuYasha had because he'd come to her like a man in a trance, pulling her tightly to his body as she'd finished. They didn't speak but their eyes held such emotion as to make him want to sigh at the sappiness and there was more kissing again. Blegh! Kagome's sudden hitch of breath had his eyes widening as tears rained down her face and she threw her arms around her mate. Shippo watched in confusion, mating's were so weird! He noticed a butterfly and ran across the yard to see if he could catch it.

Cupping Kagome's cheek InuYasha kissed her softly, sweetly, like the precious gift she was. "I meant every word, saiai. Every word." So much love and joy surrounded them he was surprised they didn't glow with their happiness. Wiping the tears from her face he looked into the eyes he loved and grinning said to her, "So what year does that movie come out? It'd be nice to take you to see it." Her shock slammed through the bond and he caught her before she fainted. _'Well kuso!'_ Completely taken aback at her reaction he sat down with her in his lap and waited for her to wake up. He'd planned on telling her after their wedding but the time had just seemed…right. Now he wished he'd waited.

0000000000000000000000

Shippo had run back over when InuYasha had sat down wanting to know what was wrong. Sighing InuYasha explained that he'd said something that had shocked Kagome so much she'd fainted and that they'd just have to wait until she woke up. They didn't have to wait long, her mind stirring warned him she was coming around. _"Come on koibito. Come back now."_ His voice whispered to her.

Groggy, Kagome blinked a few times as she opened her eyes. Why was she sleeping? She'd been hanging laundry with Shippo. Sang a song for him and then InuYasha had… snapping her eyes to her mate it came back in a rush. "You're joking right?" Hope warring with disbelief she struggled to sit up, turning to face him more and grabbing the collar of his haori.

"Wench you need to learn to listen better. Myoga said that our bonding would lengthen our life span to that similar to a full blooded youkai. How old do you think Sesshomaru is?" when she shrugged he continued, "He was several hundred years old when I was born koi. He's probably got thousands of years more to go if he manages to keep his head. Seeing how he's pretty good at that…" he chuckled.

Kagome just stared at him for a moment, one hand to her mouth the other fisted in his clothing. "I'll see mama again… and Souta…and Jii-chan. Really?" her voice little more than a whisper.

Nodding, he stayed a shadow in her mind to watch her reactions. She crumbled, falling apart before his eyes as large gulping sobs broke from her. He could feel her relief crash around him and held her tight, calling to her through the bond. Shippo crept forward and placed his small hand against her leg in comfort.

_Watashi no saiai! Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this? I'd have said something sooner." _his gentle question helped to calm her as much as his call was. Her arms slid up around his neck and she pressed her face against his throat, her tears dripping on his skin.

"_I honestly don't think I was. I'd made peace with my decision before I jumped down the well the last time. It's such a shock to know, really know that I will see them again… I didn't realize how much I was missing them until you said something."_ Smelling her tears she licked them from his throat. His purr stuttered for a moment before continuing. It made her want to giggle. "Just wait InuYasha. I'll have so many things to teach you!"

Smirking a little as he felt her relax, "We'll have plenty of time to learn new things together koi." Squeezing her once he helped her stand up. Pulling her handkerchief from her sleeve he wiped her eyes for her. "So much for having a quiet day." He sighed, feeling bad at having made her cry so much.

She took her hanky, "Stop feeling guilty! This was a good surprise even if I'm a little overly emotional lately." Shaking her head in exasperation she smiled until her fangs glinted. "Today has been wonderful. I'm spending it with my two favorite males." Kagome had felt the small hand on her leg and ruffled Shippo's hair in thanks. _"Go back to your wood chopping watashi no kokoro."_ She ran her hand down his chest and returned to hanging up the wash. Shippo chattering away excitedly about the butterfly he'd almost caught.

0000000000000000000000

After they'd had lunch, Shippo ran off to play with the village children. Kagome had moved everything she could out of the way in the common room before washing down the dusty wood floor, having to empty the bucket twice before she was satisfied that the floor was clean. She had InuYasha airing out their bedding as well as all the furs in the bedroom. It looked like fluffy white clouds had landed around the yard.

Taking a blanket outside and spreading it in the shade Kagome sat down to work on her sewing. She had time to wait while the floor dried and wanted to work on her towels hoping to get them finished. Sango had been a big help showing her what she needed to learn, having no real experience with sewing. Laundry she could do having done it many times with Sango during the shard hunt but sewing was beyond her. Looking at the seam she was working on Kagome felt a little smug. The stitches were straight and fairly even, the size of the seam staying uniform all the way around. Once she was done with these she wanted to try making under kosode and had offered to make them for the twins, figuring if she messed them up it wouldn't be such a big deal.

The sun was warm that day and even though she sat in the shade she could still feel the heat. She let her hands still in her lap and looked over to where InuYasha was back working on the wood pile. He was determined to keep her warm come winter, the pile of fire wood getting bigger every time she glanced over. Smiling she shook her head, _"You're going to run out of space koibito."_ He'd taken his shirts off and his skin glowed with sweat, bangs sticking to his forehead. Feeling his thirst she went to get him a drink.

He chuckled, _"It's definitely going to be close koi. Anything to keep you warm and comfortable this winter."_ Driving the axe into his chopping block he shrugged his clothing back on as he walked towards the house needing a drink only to have Kagome meet him in the yard with a cup of water.

He had barely taken a sip when they felt Kaede coming up the road. Kagome spun to face her, her heart pounding, not knowing what to expect from this visit. InuYasha's arms came around her waist and pulled her tightly back against him. "Breathe watashi no saiai. We do this together no matter what she has to say. I am with you always." He purred for her hard against her back not liking how scared she was feeling.

"What if…" Kagome didn't want to lose her mentor or have Kaede turn against them because of her.

Turning her around, InuYasha cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. _"Never because of you koi! You are joy and light and love. If she breaks from us because of her sister than we will find someone else to teach you what you want to learn."_ He hated how she was feeling. It was irritating his demon and he wasn't far behind. Lifting his head he looked into the worried eyes of his mate. "Come koibito. We'll do this today and move on with our lives, whatever the outcome good or bad." Taking her hand he led her back to her blanket and her forgotten sewing, throwing his cup in her basket. Sitting with his back to the tree he pulled her down in his lap, cuddling her close. His call a constant vibration against her spine and through the bond the only thing keeping her calm. The anxiety rolling off her was scraping at his instincts and enraging his demon.

They watched Kaede round the bend of their road and make her way towards them past the house. She was packing a basket and looking very calm. He felt Kagome shudder before turning her face into his throat and wanted to snarl. Her emotions where a swirl of fear and anxiety like he had never felt from her before.

Reaching the couple on the blanket Kaede was confused. InuYasha looked ready to kill something and Kagome wouldn't look at her. Sitting slowly the old miko spoke, "Kagome child? Is everything alright?"

InuYasha did snarl then. His alpha slamming forward at Kagome's distress. How dare she ask such a question of his mate! "What do you think old woman? No it's not all right!" Kagome brushed against him trying to help him calm down but her scent was strong with fear and worry, ripping at his control.

Sighing Kaede looked at her hands, "Ye have every right to be angry InuYasha. What my sister did to ye and Kagome… I didn't know she could be so deceitful." Her heart was heavy knowing all these things about a woman she had once looked up to, had tried very hard to emulate her entire life. From the soul stealing to trying to take InuYasha to hell and now what she'd done to Kagome… it was too much.

Kagome had her face pressed to his neck, breathing quickly, her panic rising in his nose. "You know what Kaede? I'm fucking tired of talking about Kikyo! She hurt Kagome, because of her _I_ hurt Kagome and now _you're_ hurting Kagome over her actions. The only one getting hurt here is Kagome so if you're going to turn away from my mate just spit it out and go home!" He couldn't hold his demon back anymore, cheek marks appearing in a jagged slash of purple. Kagome's pain was his. He knew his fangs had elongated as they were pressing into his lip. At times he wished he had never met the dead priestess but then he wouldn't have Kagome. It screwed with his head and made him want to snarl.

Kagome took a deep breath of his scent and tried to push past the fear. _"Enough koibito, enough. Just breath watashi no saiai no hanryo."_ He was growling low in his chest, anger building with her distress. She breathed deep a few times helping to calm herself, especially with his scent in her nose steering her towards other desires. Turning to look at Kaede for the first time she saw the surprise on the old miko's face.

"What are ye talking about? I would never… Ye thought I was going to shun ye?" shocked by this Kaede didn't know what to say.

"Kaede-sama…" Kagome's voice, soft and hesitant came out a little hoarse, "After everything that happened yesterday InuYasha asked you if you'd be willing to still train me as a miko and you didn't say anything. We thought that meant you didn't want to be my mentor anymore… or our friend." Devastated at the thought Kagome felt tears burning behind her eyes. InuYasha was instantly there soothing and stroking, helping her stay calm. Her solid wall of strength and protection, forever at her back.

Kaede wanted to reach out to the girl, take her hand in comfort but knew with InuYasha as angry as he was, demon lurking behind his alpha eyes, she might not get her hand back. "I am very sorry about this Kagome, InuYasha. Had I known that ye thought… well I would have come to ye sooner." Sighing a little she said, "Kagome I didn't answer because I can't train ye as a miko… not anymore." At the girl's sharp inhalation and the demon's growl she held up her hands. "Now wait ye two! I can't train Kagome as a miko because that is not what she is anymore. Do ye have priestess powers child? Yes. Can ye use them in defense of others? Yes. But Kagome, ye channel InuYasha's youki as well as he does. When ye stopped Miroku ye used youki to fight with not reiki. Ye've changed too much child to be considered _just_ a miko especially when ye are becoming so much more. I can see it growing inside ye but what exactly is happening… I do not yet know." Pulling the basket towards her, she handed it to Kagome. "I would happily consider training ye to be a healer and in herbs and plants but ye's days of priestess training are over."

She smiled sadly at having caused the girl so much unnecessary pain with her silence. At the time of InuYasha's question her mind had been overflowing with all she'd seen and heard. The truth of her sister, Kagome's actions, and InuYasha's reactions to Kagome, had all been shocking and she'd need time to think. If she could go back… but she couldn't and could only try and make amends from here. Opening the basket Kagome pulled out a pair of black hakama and a deep green haori. She looked back to Kaede, question clear on her face. "Healer's garb, if ye be still willing to learn."

"But… I thought that the village required a miko in training for when you finish? A miko to protect the village." Kagome was having a hard time concentrating, her mate's anger still resonating through her. She could feel his demon almost pacing inside him and reaching for him caressed them both, begging them to be calm. _"Onegai saiai, you need to breath and calm down."_ She felt his nose come down in her hair and leaning into him once more let her own call crash through him drowning out his anger.

"InuYasha is protector of this village and through him so will ye be. There is no need for another miko, but a healer would be useful. Kagome child… I truly am sorry. The shock of what my sister did… it was all a bit… overwhelming. I never meant for this to happen. I think of ye as my own family and would never turn from ye." Kaede said sadly. The child was the closest thing she had to a daughter.

Kagome sighed at the whole unfortunate mess and felt very tired, her emotions draining away. Mistakes and inactions causing pain and distress where none was meant and Kaede's sorrow at having made them were clear. Her mate's anger was burning behind her and it was understandable. He was her protector and wanted to shield her from any and all pain and this had been foolish, unnecessary pain. Rubbing at her forehead Kagome's forgiving and kind nature came through, "It's alright Kaede-sama. We all make mistakes and cause misunderstandings sometimes. I'm sorry Kikyo's actions have cause you pain but you are not responsible for her actions any more than I was as her reincarnation. I would definitely like to keep learning from you if that's ok?" InuYasha's agitation was still high, snarling softly when she'd said Kikyo's name, but it was getting better. She ran her nails down his thigh, helping to giving him something to focus on instead of how much he wanted to shred something. _"Together remember, I need you InuYasha. Breathe for me saiai."_

"_I'm here koi. This whole thing could have been avoid if she'd just said something yesterday." _He wrapped his arm tighter around her and pulling her hair out of the way set his fangs gently against her nape, the simple act helping release his frustration as she let him do as he liked. She'd been so devastated yesterday at the hot spring and now they find out it was a misunderstanding, Kami he wanted to shred something!

"Of course Kagome! We'll talk more another day, after ye's wedding, about when ye'd like to start." She'd watched the hanyou drop his fangs to Kagome's neck and the girl hadn't even flinched, just continued with the conversation like it was nothing. They had an interesting and complicated relationship. She left them there and went home to ponder the things she'd seen. InuYasha's anger was tangible in the air and Kaede knew it would be a while before he forgave her for hurting his mate, unintentional though it had been.

00000000000000000000000000

Miroku arrived not long after Kaede left. Kagome had convinced her frustrated mate to calm down. Mostly because she'd coaxed his head into her lap and had been combing through his hair with her fingers, massaging his scalp with her nails lightly and petting his ears allowing her mate call to float softly around them. She'd soothed his angry demon in a similar fashion, slipping into his mind soft as silk, caressing his ears again making them both purr. Kagome was smoothing her fingers over her mate's forehead when Miroku came down the road.

"I saw Lady Kaede on my way here. She said you got everything straightened out." Miroku sat with them, a little surprised to have found InuYasha in his current position. Kagome looked happier but InuYasha looked about ready to snarl until Kagome went back to rubbing his ear. Her other hand was resting over his heart, once in a while stroking gently against his robe.

Nodding Kagome smiled. "Yes she's going to continue training me. The change will be nice though." She rubbed the furry ear between her fingers softly, a smooth brushing of her thumb. The act calmed her as much as it relaxed InuYasha. It was nice to have his head in her lap. It was something she'd always wanted to do with him. _"You only need to ask Kagome."_ His happy little rumble showing his pleasure in his position as well. Eyes closed he enjoyed the attention.

Miroku gave her a puzzled look, "Change Kagome?" Watching as Kagome soothed her angry mate was fascinating. He'd never seen InuYasha so willing to let anyone touch his ears before.

Smiling at the monk she explained. "Kaede is still willing to train me as a healer but my miko training is done. I'm actually happy about that. It was always the herbs and healing that I was interested in. The shrine and priestess stuff not so much." She'd had all that in the future and hadn't wanted it then either, plus she wouldn't be compared to Kikyo anymore. InuYasha sat up beside her, frown on his face, as the name crossed her mind. _"Breathe saiai. I'm fine."_ She soothed his snarling demon once more before sliding closer to press against his side. "I thought maybe in a couple of weeks we could go visit Jinenji? I'd like to learn more about plants from him and it's so early in the growing season maybe we can bring some back for our garden?" It would be a nice trip to take if he was willing.

"_What did I say koibito about asking for the things you want?"_ InuYasha wrapped his arm around her, draping her in his fire rat sleeve and kissed the top of her head. "If you'd like to Kagome we can go." He could feel her happiness and pressing his cheek to her hair purred through the bond for her. Finally content and calm once more with his mate in his arms it took him a moment to feel the prickle against his aura.

Standing quickly he turned towards the woods hoping it was his brother and not who he thought it was. Taking a breath he swore. "Kagome get your arrows! Koga's coming and he's brought the pack!" He snarled loudly into the forest but it didn't even slow them down. Tilting his head back he let out a startling roar of warning, an Inu threat promising death to the trespassers.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: R&R as you will! Confrontation with Koga coming soon!


	35. Chapter 35

Leaping to her feet, ears ringing from her mates warning, Kagome grabbed her basket and ran to the house. Koga couldn't be this stupid could he? And to bring the pack… Kami it was going to be a slaughter! She'd finally got InuYasha calmed down and now this. She couldn't seem to catch a break today. Grabbing her bow and arrow's she returned to InuYasha's side.

"Get on. There's a clearing they've got to cross, we're going to cut them off there. They ain't getting near the house or the village." InuYasha was crouched down in front of her. His threat had been enough to slow them down but they were still coming. When she was secure the three of them took off into the forest. Miroku doing his best to keep up, thankfully they didn't have to far to go. Reaching the clearing first InuYasha set Kagome down. Making sure she was positioned between the two males they waited for the pack to arrive, Kagome notching an arrow in preparation.

The clearing was fairly large and almost oval in shape, tapering to points on either end. It sloped gently downward away from them, ending were a small stream trickled out of the woods and across the opening. The group waited just past the tree line near the center of the clearing, feeling the approaching youkai getting closer and staring intently into the forest.

The ookami came first slinking like shadows out of the trees. Seven all together, some with fangs bared others watching calmly. They gathered at the treeline, golden eyes glowing, ranging in colour from black to brown to smoky gray. Ginta and Hakkaku wandered through next. Their eyes lit up when they saw Kagome. She'd been gone for a long time and they didn't understand why. It was nice that she was back even if she'd mated a dog demon.

Watching as the pack slunk out of the woods Kagome felt her alpha scraping at her. This was her and her mate's territory and the wolves were encroaching where they didn't belong. InuYasha's scent hit her nose and she felt her own dangerous rise to awareness, her eyes taking on the glitter as her alpha answered his. Kagome lips pulled back in a mock snarl letting her fangs glint in the sunlight. The ookami all bristled at her display.

"_Kagome…"_ his voice was a warning to her alpha. He didn't want her tearing into anyone if he could stop this before it started. He'd smelt her rise and was worried she'd snap back into her Inu instincts if she didn't calm down. _"Stay with me saiai. Easy."_ He could feel her panting struggle as she tried to calm herself. First the panic with Kaede and now anger at the wolf pack, her emotions were all over the place today. Reaching for her without taking his eyes off the wolves he pulled her to him. Fisting her hair, he growled at her, tugging until her head fell back and her eyes drifted closed. She calmed, swaying into him, submitting for her mate was helping to check the instincts for her. As he watched Koga step out of the woods he dropped his fangs to her throat, a pleased whine coming from Kagome as her hand left the string of her bow to clutch the collar of his haori. Lifting his fangs as he watched the wolf prince he ran his tongue up her neck and she purred a loud sensual sound that rolled through the clearing.

"_Are you done playing with me in front of your former rival now watashi no kokoro?"_ she knew what he was doing, showing the wolf just how strong their bond was. He nipped her just a little before releasing her.

"_I ain't the only one koi. You're the one who purred through the clearing." _His laughter in her mind making her smile. Turning her back around, he rested his left hand at her hip holding her close, Tetsusagia in his right. His youki was building under his skin, her reiki responding making her own skin hum like bees once more. They kept careful control of their powers not wanting to blend their aura in front of a possible enemy.

As Koga stepped farther into the clearing he turned back to the trees and held his hand out to Ayame. She pranced out of the woods a huge smile on her face, pony tails bouncing in her glee. "Kagome!" she squealed, "Wow that was so amazing!" Kagome's act for her mate was something else. Koga had told her about what he'd seen but to witness it in person gave her shivers! She'd already been impressed with the Inu warning that had blasted out of the forest but this was even better. Tugging her hand from Koga she tried to race across the clearing. Koga's arms caught her from behind as he lifted her off her feet. He growled at her in warning, still eyeing the dog demon across from him. Ayame swatted at him, "Koga-kun, put me down like a good boy. I'm going to visit with Kagome-chan! Let go." She wiggle and squirmed until he relented and put her on her feet but he didn't release his hold.

Kagome couldn't help it, she giggled. It was too funny after all. _"He's mated Ayame hasn't he? Should I feel insulted at how fast he replaced me?"_ she snickered, not at all serious. Turning her smile up to InuYasha as she felt his amusement.

Taking his eyes from the wolves for the first time he looked down at her and watched the glitter recede as her alpha relaxed. _"He deserves her you know. All that energy and the fact that she ain't intimidated by him…he sure didn't waste any time after his last visit." _He was laughing to but still alert to what the wolves were up to.

Miroku moved closer. He too had thought the display that Kagome and InuYasha had put on was…very…wow. "Are they… mated?" When InuYasha nodded and smirked Miroku snickered. "Well that was fast! Talk about karma." He said softly with a lecherous grin, relaxing against his staff.

"_Will you be ok if I go out there a little ways? I'd like to talk to her."_ Kagome placed her hand over his heart. His alpha had receded some. He didn't look as big as he had but his eyes still glittered and the scent she loved was still on his skin. She could feel the war within him. He didn't trust Koga but he liked Ayame well enough and he did want to know why they were here.

Sighing, he sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Let's go." Taking her arrow he tucked it back into her quiver as she slung the bow over her shoulder. Tucking his hands in his sleeves he offered his elbow. _"Be careful saiai."_ He didn't want to think about what would happen if this went bad.

"_Always koibito! Besides you're with me."_ Rising on her toes she ran her lips along his jaw line, nipping him gently on the chin. She could feel his continued struggle to let her anywhere near the wolves. Kagome tucked her hand softly against his arm and together they walked into the clearing, Miroku beside them staff rings jangling as he moved, the grass brushing against her knees.

She let her mind touch InuYasha's gently, showing him her confidence and faith that he'd always kept her safe and this time was no different. He was an Alpha after all. They watched the quick struggle Koga had controlling his desire to protect his mate until she stomped his foot and told him to cut it out. Kagome smiled and tried really hard not to laugh.

"Ayame-san, it's nice to see you again. Congratulations on your mating." Kagome was truly happy for the girl. She had always liked her and had hoped things would work out for her and Koga as she knew how much the girl had loved him. Ayame practically glowed with her happiness. Even the iris she wore in her hair seemed to carry an added sparkle.

"Wolf shit. Why are you back in my forest?" InuYasha's snarl was less than pleasant. His demon was scraping at him to protect his mate and his alpha wasn't much better. It was making him irritable. He felt Kagome slide through him, soothing his demon, her calm scent the same one as on the shard hunt. Sighing he tried again for his mate, "Koga, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Kagome giggled, Ayame smiled and Miroku laughed outright.

Koga simply watched the dog demon for a moment before also relaxing slightly, InuYasha seemed…different but he couldn't quite tell why. "Ayame wanted to see Kagome." When Ayame elbowed him hard in the stomach he grunted. "And I wanted to apologize for… being an ass… as my mate so kindly put it, to Kagome the last time I was here." Sighing as he rubbed his stomach he turned to Kagome. "I really am sorry Kagome. I never should have said those things. Even during the shard hunt I knew you were meant for… InuYasha… I was just surprised." He really had no excuse other than he was disappointed that she had chosen the mutt but he wasn't stupid enough to say so in front of his new mate, "I guess it was mostly reflex reaction to dog boy here." He pointed his thumb at InuYasha who growled at him, narrowed golden eyes glittering dangerously.

"Koga I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Kagome smiled sweetly with her warning. The wolf had always been too confident for his own good. The only reason he'd walked away in the past was her use of InuYasha's kotodama. If he wasn't careful he was going to put his foot in his mouth and this time she wouldn't help him get it out. InuYasha's snicker rumbled in her mind, she'd given him a picture of what Koga would look like with his foot in his mouth.

The wolf just looked at her, smug grin on his face. "Ah, I could still take dog breath if I wanted to." His cocky confidence was back in full swing, chest puffed up as he bragged.

And there it was, foot to mouth. _"How badly do you want to kick his ass?"_ she questioned her mate her mischievous mind working on an idea to shut the wolf up once and for all._ "Still want to work off some energy?"_

"_Hell yeah! What'cha have in mind?"_ Ears perking up he smirked at her. She glanced at him sideways, the sparkle in her eye having nothing to do with her alpha as she worked out a sneaky plan. Hair combs flashing in the sun, she turned quickly back to Ayame.

"Ayame… how long has it been since Koga's had a good sparing match?" she smiled at the other girl. Kagome could see the woman's eyes light up with her question.

"Oh Kagome it's been _ages _since he's had a decent fight. No one in the pack can hold out against him. Why, what did you have in mind?" Right there with her Ayame was willing to play along. Her mate had come home annoyed and depressed after his last visit here. Once she'd gotten the whole story from him she'd been shocked and a very disappointed at how he'd spoken to their friend but also secretly happy that Kagome was mated to InuYasha. Ayame had loved Koga for a long time and expected to be his mate one day. The day she'd met the miko had been devastating for her, thinking that her intended had not only chosen another but had also forgotten his promise to her. Then she'd seen how Kagome had interacted with the dog demon and her hopes had soared. It was fairly clear that there was something between her and the hanyou and that the miko had no designs on Ayame's wolf prince.

"Well I was thinking a wager might be in order. Your mate versus mine, no _outside_ interference. Nothing deadly of course, just some friendly fun. Winner gets bragging rights over the looser?" She didn't want them to wager anything other than their pride. Kagome already knew the wolf didn't stand a chance against her Alpha, and Koga would _finally_ shut up. _"I hope this doesn't make you feel like property. Me wagering you out for a fight."_

"_Feh. Whatever works koibito." _InuYasha was impressed with how well she was manipulating the wolves. Koga's smug smirk was getting wider and Ayame almost vibrated she was so excited.

"Eee, Kagome-chan! What an excellent idea. Will you do it Koga-kun? For me, please?" She threw herself around her mate, begging and pleading. Ayame already knew that her mate wanted another go at the half demon. His pride was hurt after last time. Nobody hurt her mate and got away with it.

Sliding her arm around InuYasha's neck, his coming up to rest against her waist, she smirked at him before sealing her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. _"Feel free to kick his ass just don't kill him or break anything important to Ayame."_ Her laughter filled his mind and he couldn't help but purr his pleasure back to her along with excitement at getting a decent fight in and at teaching the wolf once and for all who was strongest. Drawing her head back she dropped her mouth to his neck and slid her fangs across his throat just once to feel him shudder and taste his skin. _"For luck koibito, not that you'll need it."_ His alpha was lurking near the surface, letting off just a hint of the wild forest scent making him taste fantastic. _"You taste almost better than chocolate InuYasha."_

"_Only almost koibito?"_ He teased her gently. Having seen her eat chocolate that was high praise indeed.

Koga had agreed of course, giving in to Ayame without too much convincing. He whispered softly to her, an arrogant grin on his face and fire in his eyes, enacting a plan of his own. Her eyes danced and she laughed, it was a good plot. "One more thing Kagome-chan if you don't mind? No extra weapons. Only the ones they were born with if you please. After all you did say no outside interference." Ayame threw a wicked grin at the girl. They all knew InuYasha's strength was his sword. Her mate was going to thrash the dog demon! It really was too bad. She liked InuYasha, he was a decent warrior.

"_I can't believe she fell for that!"_ InuYasha had been watching Kagome build her trap from the beginning and knew this was what she'd been striving for. He snickered, letting his excitement and smug satisfaction wash through her. _"That was skillfully done saiai." _His pleasure in her clever mind evident. The wolf was going to have his ass handed to him! "I'm game if that's what wolf cub wants." Flexing his hand he cracked his knuckles.

Kagome only smiled as she pulled Tetsusagia from his obi, careful to not touch the hilt. Rising up she kissed him once more seeing the glitter in the gold and feeling her own alpha answer. _"I know you'll win but I'll still be very unhappy if you get hurt InuYasha." _He tugged on her hair again wanting her throat once more and she gave it to him, gladly. Fangs a soft slide over her skin making her quiver when his feral scent hit her nose.

"Go sit with Miroku koibito while I teach Koga a lesson." He purred the words against her throat just to hear Koga snarl. Watching the wolf as he glared at them InuYasha slowly lapped at Kagome's neck, turning her head slightly so his tongue would caress the edge of her mark making her whine her approval once more. Releasing his mate he flashed her his evil youkai grin as she blushed before striding towards the center of the clearing.

Ayame linked her arm with Kagome's. "Kagome-chan when you submit for your mate… wow." Ayame sighed at the passion in the act. It was incredible to watch all that love and trust flow between them. She hoped that she could be like that with Koga one day. Kagome only smiled, already deeply entrenched in her mates mind, guarding his back once more.

Kagome, Miroku and Ayame went and sat near the tree line. Ginta and Hakkaku greeted Kagome as their pack sister still even though she'd mated the dog demon. She may not be truly pack but she'd done a lot for their tribe in the past and had earned her place in their hearts. They went and sat, one on either side of Ayame surrounded by the wolves protecting their prince's mate, very much looking forward to seeing their leader beat the hanyou.

Kagome and Miroku sat slightly apart from the pack. Tetsusaiga lay between them and Kagome kept one hand on the sheath as she watched her mate. Being able to use the sword if she needed to was a comfort, but she wasn't willing to reveal that fact if they didn't have to. The thought that she might have to hurt someone made her feel a little queasy anyway. _"That's why you have me my mate. Ain't I your shugosha?"_ InuYasha purred for her relieving the feeling.

She watched her mate as he stood before the wolf demon. It was apparent to her that his alpha had risen. He was back to looking bigger than he should but Koga, who often couldn't see what was in front of his own nose, missed the change. InuYasha was standing patiently in the center of the clearing, a bright slash of red against the green of the trees. His hair was lifting slightly in the breeze and he looked magnificent to her in that moment. A proud warrior and stunningly handsome. In comparison with Koga, it was the difference between a rusty everyday sword and Tetsusaiga. There just was no equating the two. InuYasha had no equal in her eyes, as original and majestic as the sword sheathed beneath her hand. Tetsusaiga rattled slightly as if in agreement, drawing Miroku's gaze._ "Why thank you watashi no saiai." _A pleased rumble rolled through her as he listened to her inner musings. He was such an eavesdropper!

Koga, cocky as ever, watched the half-demon. "Not so confident without your sword are you dog shit?" This was a fight he wanted. He was still annoyed about last time and was looking for pay back. He wondered how long it would take to goad the dog into action. Cracking his knuckles he kept up a steady banter.

InuYasha just stood smirking at the wolf. Feeling very confident with Kagome's thoughts about him fresh in his mind. He'd tucked his hands back into his sleeves, letting his claws elongate unseen by the wolf. He knew his eyes had changed but had positioned himself so the sun could be mistaken for the glitter. Saying nothing he waited, patience was never his strong point but he was getting better. _"How long do you think he can keep up the trash talk before he gets to the point?"_ his smug voice quiet in Kagome's mind. He let his excitement flow to her. He'd wanted a rematch with the wolf for a while especially after his last trip here. Kagome's pain at what the wolf had said was still fresh in her mind and it made his demon want to skin the wolf.

"_Don't know. He always was a talker, even worse than me."_ She snickered enjoying herself. His excitement tickled as it washed across her senses. Koga really did deserve this after all the crap he'd put them through. _"Has he even stopped talking at all?" _The wolf demon was pacing now, snarling at InuYasha, clearly frustrated.

"_Nope! Still blabbing on about… hell I don't know I've been talking to you wench." _Her laughter was loud, only for him and he smiled at her enjoyment. The move from Koga finally came, a fast leap and sweep of legs that he easily avoided. InuYasha simply stepping back out of the way. He wanted to use all his newly acquired skills but not announce them until he was ready. It was amusing irritating wolf shit this way.

With his alpha fully risen and his demon sitting close it was like watching the fight in slow motion, something Souta had once showed him. Koga's every move visible before he made it allowing InuYasha to move away before the wolf could even get close. He was finding it easier to control the change then last time, drawing it forward instead of having it slam through him. Koga's shock at having him move away and not retaliate was satisfying.

'How did he do that? The dog had never been that fast.' Koga's surprise was evident but he was determined to thrash the other demon thoroughly. Dropping into his crouch he went on the offensive, swiping and kicking out, moves that had always landed blows on the hanyou previously were avoided. Not even blocked just avoided. 'What the hell…?' He was getting annoyed. This was supposed to be easy, dog boy was nothing without his sword!

InuYasha still had his hands tucked in, grin on his face and wasn't even breathing hard. _"Kami this is so much fun! Thanks koi!" _Watching the wolf get more and more frustrated, he flashed Kagome a smirk. Leaping back he avoided another leg strike, ducked under Koga's claws and stepped away from a punch.

"_You should see it from my end!" _Kagome was enjoying the show to. The wolf pack's eyes just kept getting bigger! They had all witnessed fights between the two combatants before but nothing like this. InuYasha hadn't retaliated, hadn't taken a hit, and hadn't even removed his hands from his sleeves. He moved like a dancer, all smooth grace and power, no wasted energy or effort. _"Kami's you're amazing to watch! Incredible!"_ Smug satisfaction flowed from him.

The smell of shock and awe was heavy in the air and she wanted desperately to laugh but managed to hold her serene mask in place. She glanced at Miroku and saw his mouth also hung open. Reaching over, she used her fingers to close it with a click of teeth. When he jolted and looked at her she smiled her own version of a wicked youkai smile giving him his first glimpse of her fangs. "What do you think Miroku?" she asked very quietly, "Should he stop playing with the wolf?"

Miroku watched as Kagome flashed her fangs at him a second time. Kami! She knew this was what would happen. She'd played the wolf pack! Kuso, she was everything InuYasha needed in a mate and then some. Her eyes had darkened and held the same glitter that InuYasha's did when his alpha rose but hers were full of mischief, and when did she develop fangs? Smiling back at the woman he nodded. "Lady Kagome, I'm am so happy to be here today!" He knew he squealed like a girl but couldn't seem to care. He'd never seen anything like what was occurring right before his eyes. InuYasha moved like Sesshomaru and it was staggering to witness.

"_Alright watashi no saiai. Stop playing with your prey and show them who you really are."_ She stroked him with her confidence, a gentle touch to his demon had him vibrating in anticipation.

InuYasha waited for the last attack to end, side stepping once more. When the wolf stood panting, he let his smile grow until he flashed his full length fangs and dropped his hands. "My turn." Was a low deadly growl as he attacked. He held back some, not wanting to damage the wolf, just teach him a lesson. InuYasha landed a half dozen strikes before Koga could react. Small nicks and cuts in strategic places that would show the wolf pack just how easy it would have been to kill their leader if that had been his intention. Lashing out he kicked the wolf, sending him across the clearing into a tree.

Kagome was watching her mate intently staying silent in his mind. She knew he wouldn't lose control but still was concerned. This had been a long time coming and she wanted to make sure he didn't take it too far. _"Have some faith koi, I won't hurt the wolf…much."_ She felt his enjoyment in the word and rolled her eyes.

Koga was enraged! He came roaring out of the forest, eyes red, determined to kick the dog's ass more than ever. Running he leapt into the air, heel out to strike his opponent.

Seeing the wolf go for his 'signature' move InuYasha let his demon snap forward, jagged purple appearing on his cheeks. Time seemed to slow even more as his focus increased and he leapt to meet the wolf mid-air. Grabbing him by his shirt, he hauled the wolf to the ground hard enough to make him yelp when they landed. Koga lay on his back in a crater of earth gasping and wheezing after having the wind knocked out of him. InuYasha stood calmly beside him still fully transformed, waiting for the wolf to notice, hands once more tucked in his sleeves.

Kagome heard Miroku gasp when InuYasha's demon emerged. He too could feel the increase in power of the aura that surrounded her mate. If she hadn't known better and hadn't seen and felt it once before she might have thought Sesshomaru was the one fighting. She'd been a little too… distracted last time to really contemplate the difference.

Koga couldn't believe what had happened! One minute he's heading for the dog's head and the next the dog is on him dragging him to the ground. "What the hell?" he was finally able to gasp out. Turning his head gingerly, he sensed an incredibly powerful youkai near him. Once his vision cleared some more he realized he was staring at the dog but not looking anything like he should. "Kuso! _You're_ an Alpha? When the fuck did that happen?" Koga was only slightly surprised by this development. InuYasha _was_ a son of the Dog General Inu no Taisho after all. He should have suspected something when InuYasha didn't protest the lack of weaponry.

InuYasha chuckled, offering his hand to help the wolf up. After contemplating for a moment Koga accepted. Once Koga was upright InuYasha slapped his arm, "Thanks for the fight. Ain't had a decent workout for a while." His demon and alpha were receding slowly and he grinned at Koga. Turning to head towards were their mates waited he looked at Kagome. She was stunning as always with her black hair blowing in the breeze, skin glowing golden in the sun, and her amusement tingling through him.

His satisfaction at finally beating the wolf once and for all washed through her making her smile. It seemed Koga was well versed in what an Alpha was with the Inu and realized that he'd been set up. Glancing at the wolf pack she let her laughter out. They were still all staring open mouthed at her transformed mate. Rising she walked towards him, sword in hand, once more careful not to touch the hilt as she handed it to him. No point in showing them all their secrets.

Taking his sword from Kagome, InuYasha tucked it back into his obi before dragging her firmly against him. He ravished her mouth, fangs and tongues dueling together as her arms crept up around his neck. He let his alpha rise once more until the scent washed over his mate and she went limp.

"_Kami! Always with the alpha! You know what that does to me."_ She gave him what he needed as her head dropped back. His fangs coming to rest against her throat before his tongue slid slowly up to her chin making her moan softly. When he finished she lifted her heavy lids and started into pleased gold.

Turning his attention back to the wolf pack he said, "We'll be heading home. You're welcome at our house in the future." There were no hard feelings between him and the wolf prince anymore, not with him being an alpha. He knew there would be no more challenges from Koga as he'd proved once and for all who the stronger demon was. The rivalry was over and he'd won. But that didn't mean he wanted them anywhere near here when he married his mate.

Ayame pranced over and hugged Kagome tight. "You wicked girl you set me up! It was just the sneaky underhand thing a wolf would do!" she laughed, not at all offended. "It really was so good to see you Kagome! Don't be a stranger and come visit me too ok?" Leaning in close to Kagome's ear she whispered, "Oh, he's so sexy! You lucked out girl!" Bounding away she raced into the forest.

Koga gave a polite bow to them both. He'd been clearly defeated and couldn't hold it against the dog demon. He had no hope against an Inu Alpha and would rather put their past behind him then hold a grudge. The dog would be a good ally to have for the tribe in times of trouble with just how strong he was becoming. Besides, now he knew Kagome would be safe and protected even better than before. "InuYasha. Kagome, I can't believe you set me up." He snickered at being tricked by the miko. Shaking his head he smiled at her before turning and chasing after his mate. Ginta and Hakkaku smiled and waved as they followed with the rest of the ookami.

Turning back to InuYasha she smiled. _"So I'm sexy and you lucked out huh?"_ her mates voice laced with humor brushed across her mind. _"Does that mean I get to take you home and have my way with you wench?" _she felt his desire burn through her, his blood still heated from the fight. Laughing she reached up and tugged his ear.

Together they walked home, the whole encounter taking less than an hour. Miroku was looking forward to relating the new development to Sango and took a separate path home. He reminded Kagome that Sango was going to be by the next day to help prepare the house for the wedding, having some things she said they needed to do early. InuYasha replied that Nobu's parents might be by tomorrow as well, if they were still coming that was. He smirked in memory of his encounter with the baka.

As they continued through the forest just the two of them he felt content. Catching Kagome's hand he pulled her against him as they walked. _"I really enjoyed what you did today watashi no saiai no hanryo. That wickedly brilliant mind of yours is fascinating to be part of."_ Reaching their yard he hugged her to him. He licked her lip, nipping gently before kissing her deeply. Stroking her tongue with his, tasting her mouth and licking her fangs. _"Ayame was wrong. You're the one who's sexy and I'm the one who's lucky." _Breaking away from her mouth he looked around at the items they still had airing out in the yard.

"Guess I should put the bedroom back together." InuYasha said as he brushed his fingers down Kagome's back. "Might want to use our bed later." He gave her a sultry grin and purred his desire through her making her sway into him a little firmer.

Standing on her toes, Kagome licked at the base of his throat. His skin still tasted of his alpha. "I think you may be right koibito." Her words made him purr harder and pull her in closer. Looking up into molten gold eyes she felt his need, his desire flow into her. Moaning she let her head fall back giving him what he wanted. His fangs closed gently on her skin, sliding down to her shoulder as he licked the edge of her mark that was showing under her kosode. She whimpered, loving his actions. _"InuYasha… so good."_ She whispered through the bond.

He growled his excitement as he pulled her collars out of the way. Closing his mouth over her mark, licking and sucking, feeling her rising desire as her reiki rose to stroke over his skin. He sank his fangs into her mark, squeezing until he felt her tremble as her desire burned hotter. Urging his mate backwards, he took her into the forest. His blood was still boiling from the fight with Koga and he needed an outlet desperately.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: So no more fights with Koga. Hope that satisfies everyone's curiosity. R&R as you like!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Lemon Warning but only in the beginning. Chappycat this one's for you! Glad you're enjoying the story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His scent had changed back to the feral, woodsy tone that made her crazy. Pulling and tugging on his clothing she got his collar away from his neck enough to close her mouth over his mark, scraping her fangs across the skin and tasting the spice of his alpha. _"Definitely better than chocolate." _Her hands clenched into his hair dragging him closer. She moaned for her mate, her call a steady purr in his mind seducing him, wanting to drive him wild.

"Kami saiai! What you do to me." InuYasha was drowning in her scent. Her love and need flooding the bond. Her wicked desires flowing through his mind making him insane with want. He couldn't stand her clothing anymore. It covered his mate and he wanted his mate! Grabbing the back of her yukata he pulled and felt the fabric tear down the seam as it came apart in two halves, sliding down her arms and catching on her obi. She gasped in excitement. InuYasha rumbled his approval upon finding smooth warm skin for his seeking tongue. He was going to taste every square inch of all that flesh.

Pulling her obi off, he dropped her clothes to the ground. Her swirling emotions crashing through the bond making him want to snarl with his desire. She was pushing him, making him burn hotter than before. _"I'm going to lick every inch of you koibito until you beg me to fuck you."_ Sliding into her mind he whipped a hot lash of desire through her as he let his youki slide up her thighs from where he touched her skin.

"And if I don't beg InuYasha?" she looked up at him, still dressed. Smiling as she panted from the youki caressing her, she stroked a finger down his ear digging her nails in at the base like he liked. His scent spiked and she felt his anticipation at her challenge.

He knew she did it on purpose. She loved when his alpha rose and that hint of danger flowed around them. Slowly he shrugged out of his clothing, spreading his fire rat robes out over the ground. "You _will_ beg watashi no kokoro. I guarantee it!" Grasping her firmly he pulled her to the ground.

Kagome was a burning haze of desire. His hands streaking over her, tongue following as he made good his threat. He licked every inch of skin, flipped her to her belly and starting again. As he kissed and nipped at her, she gasped. He was letting his power wash through her as he licked her and it was as if he was washing her in fire. Her skin burned and she was so aroused she wanted to scream with her need. _"Say the words saiai. Say the words and I will fill you. I will give you what you need."_ His voice a steady seducing whisper across her senses as he loved her. When he nipped at her buttock and licked a steady stream of youki against her, she bucked against his mouth. He was pulling her legs farther apart, sliding his mouth down the curve of her hip when he cupped her mound. Stroking gently against her wet lips, the edge of his claws just touching her clit. It was too much and she gave in. "Onegia InuYasha! I need you… onegai!"

He was merged with her mind as she begged for him, felt when she couldn't take anymore and was lifting her hips before she'd finished the words. Sliding into her tight sheath he groaned. Her reiki had been caressing him as much as his youki had been seducing her and he was feeling a little out of control. His demon was rising in his extreme arousal and he couldn't fight it back. "Kagome… I…"

She moaned at the intensity as his demon rose and stretched her more, filled her tighter. _"Its good koibito, so good… let him out!"_ she cried out in ecstasy as he started to stroke into her faster, harder. His hands came down on her back flooding her with his youki as he drew his claws down her spine gently. Kagome heard the guttural growl before his body pressed against hers and his fangs closed over her mark. She cried out as her orgasm slammed through her.

Her sheath clamped on his cock as he bit her. His demon had fully emerged, blending the two of them together again and his mate was enjoying it more than he thought she would. Her moans and cries making them crazy. Pushing through those burning clenching walls felt incredible! He couldn't get enough. Releasing her mark he put his fangs against her nape and once more held her down. Feeling the spike of excitement she fed him when he did that he growled at her and she did it again. It made the demon growl his approval as he pressed against her harder. Still thrusting into his mate's clenching sheath as she came over and over. His power keeping her on the edge so that every other thrust when he hit her womb made her clench and cry out.

"_InuYasha! Onegai! You're driving me crazy!" _ She was pleading now. This continuous never ending orgasm was too much. It never quite finished and just made her wilder for that one hard climax only he could give her. _"Koibito! I want…"_ she could feel him, a shadow in her mind and knew he felt what he was doing to her body. _"InuYasha! Finish me saiai onegai!"_

"_I knew I could make you beg koi."_ His smug satisfaction flashed through her before he gave her what she needed. Hard and fast he thrust into her making sure to rub against the spot that shot pleasure into her womb with each stroke. Sinking his fangs back into her mark he pushed youki into her until she screamed out her pleasure, dragging him with her, her orgasm so intense he felt it burn through her body and into his. Locking his hips to hers as he came over and over inside her. She felt so good and smelt even better. _"Kami Kagome… you smell amazing!"_ As he collapsed down beside her, he pulled her against him and buried his nose against her neck. The scent tweaked a memory for him but he couldn't quite grasp it. Breathing hard they lay together in the dappled sunlight of the forest.

Snuggling back against him, she smiled "I could say the same about you koi." She giggled and shivered when he licked at her ear. Turning over she looked into the eyes of her mate, placing her palms against his chest. "Today has been a good day. Not as 'normal' as I was hoping but still good." She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and sat up. Her pile of shredded clothing making her sigh in exasperation.

Chuckling InuYasha sat up with her, "It was in my way of all this skin." Pulling her into his lap he nuzzled against her loving how even though she was annoyed she still purred for him, a soft sound. Standing with her, he set her on her feet and once more handed her his fire rat robe.

"Maybe I should just keep it. It seems to be the only clothes you let me wear." Kagome smirked at him as she tied the robe closed. Picking up her clothes she inspected the damage. _"More rags for Sango."_ His smug laughter tickled her.

Taking Kagome's hand InuYasha lead her from the forest. Jumping with her to their room he left her to get changed. As she dressed he went and collected all the item's they'd been airing out before returning. Together they worked to put the bedroom back in order. Walking out to the common room Kagome had him help her put that room in order as well now that the floor was more than dry enough.

As Kagome went to retrieve her blanket from outside InuYasha joined her but instead of gathering the blanket up he tugged her down beside him. _"You're tired koi. Why not rest with me for a while." _He coaxed her down beside him softly purring for her, soothing her mind and tired body, letting her feel his love and his need to see her rest if she needed to. Smiling when she laid down with him, he propped himself up on his elbow. This time he stroked her hair back, plucking the combs out and tucking them back in his sleeve pocket, helping her to relax into sleep. Watching her as she rested, he moved through her dreams again hoping to be able to join her once more under the Goshinboku as she excitedly waited to surprise him with her news but she slipped deeper and didn't dream.

He wanted that for them. Wanted to see her grow large with their pups and the desire was building. It was getting harder to ignore. InuYasha gently rested his hand on her belly, letting his mind wander to what the future would hold. He wondered if their pups would be more like him or like Kagome and in the wondering he remembered when they met.

Kami she'd annoyed him when they'd first met! Always excited, Kagome had been a happy vibrant female you couldn't help but be drawn too. Always asking questions and forever getting into trouble. Then the battle with Yura of the Demon Hair had happened and she'd fought for him. Climbed into the thick of the battle and destroyed the comb that was Yura's true form. He'd never forget her sitting in the middle of all those skulls, arrow in hand as she drove the tip home still wrapped in his robe. He'd saved her life giving her his fire rat that day and she'd saved his in return. He'd been such a fool to not realize what she was to him or at least what she could be to him back then. Always fighting and yelling. Getting sat for being a baka. Kami they'd been so young.

He stroked his fingers across her belly, letting the heat of him warm her. She was still young and yet seemed decades older than her nineteen years allowed for. They'd done so much growing up during the shard hunt. She'd been forced to see and do things that he wished hadn't happened. Yet always had she defeated their enemies, always had she overcome what was thrown at her. She was the strongest woman he'd ever known. How he ended up so blessed as to be her mate and to be soul bonded he'd never understand but he'd be forever grateful.

Kagome sighed and rolled slightly to her other hip. He brushed her mind gently not wanting to disturb her and found she was dreaming again. This time she dreamt of running in the meadow playing with him, her cheeky grin inciting him to catch her. She laughed and twisted gracefully away from him as she played. Kagome called it tag and had taught it to Shippo many years earlier. He smiled as he watched them play in her dream. She seemed to always dream about things she wanted to do with him and it made him happy. Her dream shifted and faded to darkness, it took on an undertone of noise, a driving beat that pulsed in his mind as he watched. The lights came next, flashing and spinning in time with the beat and music of her era. He saw her walking through a soft fog. Sliding deeper he dropped into her dream once more.

Standing in the dark room with the flashing lights and music pounding hard enough to feel in his chest he was confused. What was she dreaming about? Looking around he caught sight of her moving through the crowd of people towards him. Her smile radiant as she approached, he forgot how to breath when she finally stepped around the last of the people who separated them. She was wearing red, a short tight dress that caressed every curve and hollow of her body. Her legs were bare and her shoes had a strange thin heal that was so tall he wasn't sure how she managed to walk at all. As she got closer her smile got more and more seductive until she stood in front of him and ran her hand down his chest. It was only then that he realized he wasn't wearing his regular clothing. He had on a deep red shirt, something she called a button down, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His jeans were dark and he had boots on his feet. He picked all of this out of her thoughts as she dreamed about them in the future.

"Kagome where are we and what are we doing here wench?" he pulled her in against him, kissing her mouth to keep her from wondering why he was asking when her dream InuYasha should already know. The music racketed up louder and he couldn't hear her answer. Frowning he reached for her, _"What did you say?"_

"_I said you told me you'd take me dancing or have you forgotten already?"_ she pouted at him but her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

Smirking at her, he plucked what he need from her mind and taking her hand led her to the floor. The music had changed again becoming a wild pulsing beat that stirred the blood and made you think of seduction. Pulling her in close he made her dream into his reality as he moved with her on the dance floor, caressing her sweet curves as they danced together in the dark room. Spinning her so her back was to him, InuYasha brought her arm up around his neck and slid his hands firmly along her ribs stroking the sides of her breasts in her dress. She moaned softly and pressed her pelvis back into him grinding her buttocks over his groin. He growled at her softly in excitement.

Sensing someone coming up the road he snapped his eyes open. 'Kuso! I can't catch a freaking break!' Twice now he'd been pulled out of Kagome's dreams and it was annoying as hell. Sitting up slowly so as not to wake his mate he scented the air and found Shippo and Rin. Sighing a little in regret he kissed Kagome's soft lips, _"Watashi no saiai, we're about to have company. Wake up koibito." _As she slowly woke up he deepened his kiss. The more awake she became the more she responded until her tongue danced with his and her arm circled his neck. _"I would love to keep kissing you koibito but Shippo and Rin are on their way up the road."_ Releasing her mouth he kissed all down her throat, licking the sensitive skin under her ear until she whimpered. _"My mate you are the one not letting me up."_ Desire laced with laughter danced through his mind making him smile.

Kagome felt him stroke his fingers over her belly and realized he'd had his hand on her stomach, for a while if the heat she felt was anything to go by. He was too distracted by the kid's arrival to realize she'd noticed but she couldn't help but smile. Shifting back to her, he helped her to sit up, brushing her hair away from her face. She turned to see Shippo and Rin running and skipping down the road. Rin was packing an armload of flowers, a huge smile on her face as she skipped along behind the fox demon.

"Kagome! Rin and I brought you some flowers. We thought you could use them to decorate with." Shippo bounced and jumped as he ran, excited to bring her a gift.

Rin's sweet laughter flowed on the breeze, "And whose idea was it that Kagome-oba might like pretty flowers? This Rin's that's who!" she giggled as they got closer.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kagome looked at the buckets full of flowers and shook her head smiling. How Rin had managed to pack that many she didn't know. They'd spent the late part of the afternoon cleaning stems for use in two days, Rin happily chatting away about everything from the other village children to her Lord Sesshomaru. The love she had for her lord pouring out with her words and making Kagome smile. Rin was infatuated as only a little girl could be talking about things she was sure Sesshomaru would rather Kagome didn't know. Like how he let Rin sleep wrapped in his mokomoko, or how he liked to walk with his hand on her head, stroking her hair. How when Jaken wasn't around he'd let Rin play with his hair. Putting flowers through the braids she'd tied and only swiping it apart when Jaken or someone else approached. Kagome was trying very hard not to laugh at the last image. Now if he decided to join them and be family she had something to tease him about if he got after her mate for acting his part in her story. She'd always known there was a softness inside the cold daiyoukai.

While Kagome and Rin worked on the flowers, InuYasha had taken Shippo a little ways into the forest and was helping the fox kit develop his senses a little further. Getting him to track rabbits and other small creatures helped him to increase his knowledge of scent. Finding that the kit had only to smell something once and he never forgot it impressed InuYasha. The half demon had learned all this for himself growing up, having no one to teach him what he needed to know and being so young when his mother had died. Having Shippo be pack was driving InuYasha strongly to teach him. The need instinctual to train the youngest member so even the weakest of them would be strong. He found a new level of patience that he didn't know he had and Shippo was enjoying the attention.

Shippo had always looked up to InuYasha. Even when he'd done things to annoy him it was only to get attention. He was amazed by InuYasha's strength and by his strong will, knowing some of what the hanyou had gone through growing up. He felt a kinship with him having also lost his parents early in his life but hadn't know how to interact with the irritable demon when they'd first met and they had gotten off on the wrong foot. After that it was just easier to be annoying to get attention then to put in the effort to build a closer relationship. Shippo knew his decision to ask to be pack was the best one of his young life. He'd felt something settle in him knowing that now he would always have a home and family. And while he saw InuYasha as an older brother, Kagome was more mother than sister. Not that he'd ever wanted to call her Haha-ue. That would just be weird. She was more like the older sister who had stepped into the role of mother when he'd been alone and scared. He would be forever grateful that she'd invited him to stay with them on the shard hunt. The feeling of security he now carried meant so much.

"All right squirt, you're on rabbit duty tonight." InuYasha informed the kit from where he was crouched down beside him. "You'll need at least three to feed everybody so get to it." It was getting late and Kagome was already starting supper with Rin's help. They'd gone a little ways into the forest to look for some early greens to make a salad with and he wanted to keep a closer eye on them what with the oni that had been in the forest the other day.

Shippo bounced he was so excited. "Right! Three fat bunnies for Kagome!" as he went to dash into the forest InuYasha caught him around the belly.

"Remember what I said. Stay calm, breathe and have patience. You ain't fast enough to chase 'em down yet so you gotta practice stalking. Don't get frustrated if you miss and if you don't catch anything come get me and I'll help. Ain't no shame in asking cause you're still learning. And for the love of all the kami's bring me the bunnies to skin not Kagome." Looking the kit in the eyes he watched as the excitement faded a bit and determination took over. Shippo nodded and once more headed for the forest but with less vigor.

InuYasha waited until he was out of hearing range before he chuckled. Teaching the kit was fun and it was nice that they weren't scraping against each other's instincts anymore. He knew how the kit felt about his mate. Though the little demon had never had designs on her as his own future mate it had still irritated him to have to share her. Kagome loved him though and having him be omega in their pack was keeping him steady. Ear flicking to the woods he heard a rabbit squeal and smirked in pride. Shippo'd caught at least one for dinner.

Leaping into the trees he worked his way through them until he could sit and watch Kagome and Rin. She was showing Rin which plants were which. It had been a while though and every so often he could feel her hesitate as she picked through her memories and then shaking her head would correct herself when she was wrong. Snickering softly he said, _"You ain't going to poison our dinner are yah, cause I can go eat with Sango?"_

Hearing the laughter in his voice she smiled while continuing to pick the early greens she wanted._ "I could just slip something into yours koibito if you like."_ She never would but it was fun to tease him.

"_Feh, you wouldn't do that koi. You love me too much."_ He loved her playfulness. Leaping closer he sat in the tree above them, watching the forest for danger. He noticed a boar in the woods but it was paying the females no mind.

Sitting back on her legs Kagome looked up. She knew he was up there having felt him getting closer. _"How come sometimes I can feel you're aura and other times I don't? You've snuck up on me a couple of times. Then with Koga you're aura went from normal to incredibly strong." _Rin looked up to see what she was looking at. Noticing the splash of red against the green smiled and went back to picking leaves.

"_I'm masking my aura for the most part. Sesshomaru can do it to. The bastard's snuck up on me before, harder though cause I can smell him. And the power surge only happens with the blending of Alpha and demon so my normal aura is what you feel most of the time, though I'm noticing even that's getting stronger." _He was feeling a little smug at how powerful he was getting knowing it only made it easier to protect Kagome.

His smug satisfaction rolled over her and she giggled. _"Yes koibito you are becoming my superhero!"_ Knowing that Souta had showed him comics about superheroes she laughed at his indignation when she imagined him in a costume.

Harrumphing at her in annoyance he said _"I ain't going to wear tights and a cape Ka-go-me. So cut it out wench!" _She was building silly pictures for him and laughing harder with each image.

Rin was watching as Kagome laughed. She was very pretty when she did that but Rin was confused as to why she was laughing. They hadn't been talking and InuYasha was too high for her to be hearing something he said. "Kagome-oba, what is so funny onegai?"

A sudden squeal and crash came from the bushes behind them. Turning quickly Kagome had enough time to see the large boar rushing at them before InuYasha landed on it driving it into the ground beside them. She grabbed Rin and backed away but the pig was already dead, InuYasha having broken its neck when he'd landed. Kagome was breathing hard, the rush of adrenalin kicking in even though it wasn't needed anymore and it was making her shake. The boar had been a little too close for comfort.

InuYasha stepped off the dead animal and snarled. Something had spooked the boar and he didn't know what. Looking at the pig he saw the slash mark on its flank from where the stone had hit it and driven it from the brush. Raising his head to the breeze he breathed deep, something was there. Faint and dissipating, he couldn't catch it. He could feel Kagome's fear at how close the boar had gotten and leaving it for now he went to her and gathered her close, feeling her shake slightly against him. "It's over Kagome. Just breathe saiai." Seeing Rin's worried eyes he stroked his hand over her hair and made her smile, it was so much like what her own lord did.

Kagome took a couple of deep breaths, pressing her nose to his throat. _"Good thing you're fast koibito."_ If he hadn't been there…. "Guess we can eat pork for a while." Rin giggled beside her and it made Kagome laugh, helping her release the rest of her fear. Looking into the golden eyes of her mate she saw his concern. Brushing against him, she saw what he had and her eyes widened, her scent spiking with fear once more. _"It was intentional! Someone spooked the boar at us?"_ Fear quickly gave way to anger and she snarled softly as her alpha rose. _"Who?!" _

InuYasha shook his head. He'd been unable to catch the scent and it was already gone. He did smirk at her though giving her a smacking kiss. _"You really do make a good Inu. All feisty and riled, protecting the pack. It's really… stimulating… to watch."_ Sliding his desire through her in one hard thrust he watched her eyes heat.

"_Hentai! Behave yourself before you turn into Miroku!"_ But she smiled her wicked youkai grin, slid her reiki through the bond and stroked him once straight up the middle.

InuYasha's gasped, eyes going molten gold at the sensation. Growling as he reached for her, he heard "InuYasha-oji are you going to bring the pig home? This Rin likes pork. Kagome-oba is this enough greens for tonight?" Kuso, he'd forgotten about Rin. Kagome's aroused laughter stroking his mind wasn't helping.

"_Enticing wench!"_ He kissed her one last time hard before releasing her. She'd done it on purpose, getting him all worked up as only she could. He went back to the boar and picked it up easily. "I'll butcher this farther from the house and get rid of the carcass. Maybe get Shippo to take some to Hiro and Tsueno's family. Too much for just us here." Remembering he'd put Shippo on rabbit duty he howled into the forest for the fox demon.

Shippo soon bounced out of the forest with his fat bunny. He'd only caught the one so far but had been close a couple more times. Seeing InuYasha's boar his eyes widened "Guess one rabbit's good then." He was a little disappointed, thinking InuYasha hadn't believed he could catch all the rabbits until they explained what had happened leaving out their suspicions.

"Shippo, you go back to the house with Kagome and Rin." He didn't like leaving Kagome alone not after this but he needed to take care of the carcass before the scavengers started showing up. He couldn't feel anyone around and was fairly certain whoever had spooked the boar was gone but… _"You'd better call me Kagome if anything feels even a bit off, you call me."_ She was standing under the tree he'd been sitting in, holding her basket of greens with one hand and Rin's with the other.

"_Of course my mate! You're my shugosha after all."_ Her words calm and sure. They'd be fine until he got back.

Dropping the boar he strode towards her. Pulling her hard against him, he cupped her cheek and ravished her mouth. _"I can't lose you Kagome. And if someone's trying to hurt you…"_ he shuddered at the thought resting his forehead against hers.

"_Breathe watashi no saiai no hanryo. I'm here, I'm fine and I'm going to stay that way. You've always kept me safe and that's not changing now. We'll figure this out yet, maybe it was just an accident."_ Releasing Rin's hand she stroked his cheek before sliding it into his hair, pressing against him tighter. "Go saiai. The sooner you get done the sooner you'll come back to me." She looked into his eyes and seeing the glitter in the gold released him to his work.

"_So amazingly beautiful koibito…" _she was his everything. Taking Rin's hand once more she smiled over her shoulder at him as the trio went back to the house. Picking up the boar he took off deeper into the forest. He hoped she was right and it had been a simple accident. That whoever had sent the stone was simply too scared to deal with him and had run instead. But if it wasn't, if someone had intentionally tried to hurt his mate… there would be nowhere on earth that they could hide to escape his wrath.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Thanks for your awesome reviews! R&R as you will.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: So I know imitation is the sincerest form of flattery but… plagiarism is not flattering its infuriating. Cut it out!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the fastest butchering he'd ever done. Slicing off the cuts he wanted for Kagome, then divvying up enough for Hiro, Tuseno, Miroku and finally, grudgingly Kaede. He was still annoyed with the old miko but she was important to Kagome so he put it aside. When Shippo popped up beside him, he snarled at Kagome._ "Why isn't he with you mate?"_

"_He brought you bowls for the meat InuYasha. Then he's coming right back."_ She kept her voice calm, a soothing slide through his mind. He was already on edge, worried for her.

"Kagome sent you some bowls InuYasha!" Shippo trotted towards him and set them near the carcass. "Wow that's a big pig!" He snuffled a little checking out the scent.

Sighing InuYasha filled the bowls. "Shippo you need to go back to Kagome." The fox demon whimpered, wanting to stay and learn. "I would let you stay kit but…" he wasn't sure if he should tell the little fox what he suspected. He hadn't handled Nobu well but the boy was pack and he deserved to know something might be coming. "The boar wasn't just an accident. Someone sent it at Kagome." As soon as he said the words he knew he was right. This hadn't been an accident it was an attack on his mate.

Shippo stiffened, "Someone drove the boar at Kagome?" He turned and looked back towards the house. His furry tail had almost doubled in size with his outrage and concern.

"Keh. I couldn't find the scent to figure out who, but I _know_ this wasn't an accident. I need you to go back to Kagome." Handing the kit a bowl of meat he sent him home. "And Shippo," he called knowing the fox would hear him. "Don't freak Kagome out about this." The soft yip his confirmation that he'd heard. It was going to be hard enough keeping from scaring Kagome himself.

0000000000000000000

After they finished dinner he sent the fox demon to the village with the offered meat. He couldn't leave Kagome again, his demon wouldn't let him. It stayed very still watching their mate and every time she left the room it would snarl. He kept a clamp on his emotions, not letting his stronger suspicions and anger through to her.

Kagome had invited Rin to stay the night. The girl was still a little shaken after the boar incident and seemed to be more comfortable staying with them. She told Shippo he could come back as well, giggling when he bounced in excitement. The sound finally helped him relax, his mate was safe and happy and he would keep her that way. Shippo balanced his bowls and headed out the door to make his deliveries promising to let Kaede know where Rin was staying that night.

Shortly after Shippo left Kagome got InuYasha's help heating water for the bath. "Now Rin-chan come, see what I have for you!" she took the girl by the hand and led her down the hall to the bathing room. InuYasha was getting the last pot of hot water but could still her the girl's excited squeal and it made him chuckle. Taking the pot and a bucket of cold water he wandered into the bathing room to find Kagome, sleeves rolled up sitting beside the tub helping Rin wash her hair. It struck him that someday she'd be doing this for their own pups and his heart turned over.

"_I see you InuYasha, you don't need to hold this back from me. You're not the only one who wants a family."_ Kagome felt his joy pulse through her at the words. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to Rin.

InuYasha's joy knew no bounds at her soft words in his mind. She'd given him so much already and the fact that she wanted his pups as much as he did… it humbled him. _"What did I ever do to deserve you Kagome?"_ Her answer, a stroke of love through the bond.

She'd put a few drops of her fragrant oil in the bath for Rin and the scent hung heavy in the room. Placing the buckets near the tub he slid down the wall and watched as she played in the bath with the girl. They giggled and splashed water at each other, Rin winning because she didn't care if she got wet. Head's close together, they whispered secrets to each other that weren't really secret. He listened to every word with his enhanced hearing, resting his head against the wall with his eyes shut.

Rin glanced at InuYasha where he sat against the wall. "Kagome-oba," she whispered softly, "This Rin is happy to be staying here tonight. She feels safe with you and InuYasha-oji."

Kagome wasn't sure why they were whispering but followed Rin's lead. "I'm so glad Rin-chan that you feel safe with us. Don't you feel safe at Kaede-sama's?" If the girl was unhappy or scared they needed to know, preferably before Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled her bright smile and shook her head. "Oh no Kagome-oba! Rin is very safe with Kaede-sama it's just…" she glanced back at InuYasha and chewed her lip a little.

"What sweetie?" Relieved that the girl wasn't having doubts about staying with Kaede she waited for whatever revelation was coming.

Sighing, Rin crossed her arms on the edge of the tub and rested her chin on them. "It's just InuYasha-oji is so very much like Rin's Lord. When Rin is here she misses him a little less." She liked living in the village well enough and she liked helping Kaede, but her heart ached for her Lord. He had been her companion and friend for many months and sometimes Rin was lonely without him. "Sometimes the other children…" she sighed again, "They are not always…comfortable… with Rin. They make fun of her." She sniffled a little as her eyes filled with tears.

Rising, Kagome went and got the girl a towel. Helping her from the water she wrapped her up tight and took her to the bed room. She could feel InuYasha staying with her, his heart hurting for the girl too, as he went about emptying the bath. She sat Rin on their bed and getting her comb began to work the knots from her hair. "Rin-chan, I'm sorry if the other children aren't very nice. Sometimes, when you're unique, people don't understand and chose to make fun and tease because they are afraid of what they don't know. To most people your lord is very scary and the fact that you are not afraid, have never been afraid, confuses them." Kagome kept up the gentle stroking of her comb even though Rin's hair was now knot free. "It doesn't matter what they think though because there are many of us who love you just the way you are. InuYasha and I love you, Kaede and Shippo, Miroku, Sango and their children all love you and most important… your lord loves you very much even if he doesn't say the words." When Rin turned to face her Kagome opened her arms.

Rin turned to look at her oba. Never had anyone said such nice things to her. When Kagome opened her arms Rin threw hers around her oba's waist and cried out her loneliness and hurt. Breath hitching she turned her drenched eyes up to Kagome. "Why did he leave Rin behind? Did she do something wrong?"

"Oh Rin, baby, no! You did nothing wrong!" Kagome squeezed the girl a little tighter. "Rin you are young, still a child. They thought it would be a good idea for you to learn to live with humans, then when you're older you can make the decision to travel with Sesshomaru if you wish." She brushed the tears from Rin's cheek but more fell to replace them.

Crying harder, Rin's voice was small when she said, "But no one asked Rin what she wanted."

InuYasha settled on the bed behind her. Drawing Kagome into his lap so her head rested over his mark, he pulled Rin up on the other side. Her towel dampened his clothing but it was her tears that broke his heart. "Rin…" He waited for the child to look at him and when her eyes met his, he looked into ones much too old for the face they graced. Soaked, and red from crying he realized she was aged beyond her years just like Kagome. She'd been through so much in her young ten years of life. "Rin… what do you want?" He would do whatever he had to, whatever was within his power to make this child happy. Rin's sorrow was heavy in the air. Taking a breath he let his call flow in the room, a soft vibration against her ear. Kagome's surprised gratitude was its own reward.

Rin let her head rest against InuYasha. That was the same sound her lord made when he thought she was sleeping. "InuYasha-oji, Rin likes that sound very much." She snuggled in closer and sighed, feeling a little better. "This Rin doesn't know anymore… she likes it here but…she liked it out there too. Maybe they were right, maybe Rin isn't grown up enough to know what's right." Yawning she closed her eyes, listening to the rumbling purr she knew so well she went to sleep.

Kagome's silent tears were soaking his collar. Had been since he'd pulled her into his lap. _"Onegai saiai, your tears are killing me." _He called for her, purred for both of the females he held. He hadn't known how Rin was feeling, hadn't seen anything but a happy little girl. All it took was one bath with Kagome to have her pouring out her heart. Kagome's innate goodness had given the girl the confidence to express herself and let out the confusion and pain she'd been carrying. _"You were so good with her Kagome. I didn't even know she was lonely."_

"_She's not the only person to be made fun of for being different in this room."_ Kagome herself had been considered an odd child, often made fun of and teased for being different. His call was helping her feel better, relax against him and let her sorrow for Rin wash away with the sound. She too yawned. Kissing his throat she slid from his lap and off the bed, she lifted Rin from him and took her down the hallway to the room she had wanted to share with Shippo. The kit had come back while they were helping Rin and had fallen asleep waiting for them to be done. Gently she stripped Rin of her towel and slipped her back into the under kosode she'd worn before her bath. She tied it shut and covering her leaned down and kissed the child's forehead, releasing a touch of reiki to keep her from having a crying headache in the morning.

InuYasha watched her from the doorway and when she rose he held out his hand. "Come koi you're tired, I can feel it. Come to bed with me." When she took his hand he pulled her to him and lifting her against his chest walked with her back to their room. After setting her on her feet he gently undressed her to her skin and tucked her into bed. Stripping down he crawled in with her, having gotten everything shut and secured for the night while she'd looked after Rin. She rolled into him lifting her head to his shoulder, arm across his chest and knee on his thigh and was asleep almost before she'd completed the move. Pressing his nose to her hair and smelling her sweet cinnamon scent he followed her into sleep.

000000000000000

InuYasha woke well before Kagome the next morning. She'd had a restless night, waking up often, only to roll back into his embrace and settle back into sleep. After the third time she'd woke him up he'd lifted her until she laid mostly on top of him, her arms around his neck and leg resting between his. Once most of her skin touch his, she finally seemed to settle, sighing heavily as she went into the deep sleep she needed. He slipped into her mind the first time she'd woken up but she hadn't been dreaming, her emotions seemed disturbed after her talk with Rin. Her sorrow for the child's loneliness was keeping her from sleeping. InuYasha had let his purr rumble for a long time before he too had gone back to sleep.

Now awake once more he listened as it rained softly against the roof. It smelled fresh and clean, washing the air. Kagome was still pressed against him, sleeping a deep dreamless sleep. Moving slowly and carefully he slid out from under her, staying soft in her mind and coaxing her back into sleep when she stirred at his movements. She grabbed his pillow, wrapping her arms around it, inhaled deeply and was back under before he got his hakama pulled up. Smirking at his mate's enjoyment of his scent even in sleep he went to start breakfast and prepare Kagome a bath.

Stopping at the door of the room Rin and Shippo were sharing he checked on them only to see they were still asleep as well. The kit was asleep with his tail in the air looking like an earthworm mid slide and it made him want to chuckle. Rin was smiling in her sleep and he wondered if she dreamed of his half-brother. Humour fading, he scrubbed his hand over his face. After what she'd told them last night he knew he needed to talk to Sesshomaru. Rin's life had been hard before he'd found her and whether he'd meant to or not lord fluffy had changed it drastically and, he thought, for the better in many ways. But he'd also changed the child considerably and none of them had taken that into account when he'd left her behind. Sliding the door shut he went and started their breakfast.

Kagome woke up groggy. She hadn't slept that poorly in ages and it was only once she'd found herself pressed full length to her mate that she'd finally been able to rest. Rin's words from last night still bothered her and she wasn't sure what to do about it. Sighing she went and got an under kosode from her cabinet, sliding it over her arms and tying it tight. She shut the cabinet with a snap and went back to the bed. Crawling back under the covers she hugged InuYasha's pillow and let the frustrated tears fall. Rin deserved better! The child had been through so much and to feel so…abandoned wasn't fair to her. When the bed dipped down behind her she wasn't surprised.

InuYasha had felt her frustration and when the tears started he went to her, desperately wanting to comfort his mate. "You're right Kagome. She does deserve better. I'll be speaking with Sesshomaru about it next time he comes to see her. This ain't fair to her and he needs to know how she's feeling." He wrapped his mate tight in his arms, surrounding her with his love purring softly, letting it flow over her until she calmed. Surprisingly, she dropped back into sleep and he was happy. She was exhausted. After all the crazy that had happened since she'd gotten back he didn't blame her for being tired. He knew what she needed though. Returning to the room with the kids he carefully picked Rin up and returning to Kagome tucked the child in with her. Kagome's arm immediately cuddled the girl close and he watched as she breathed a sigh of relief before relaxing for the first time all night. Shaking his head at his own foolishness he realized he should have done that last night. She took almost as much comfort in the giving of comfort as the person got in the receiving.

Smiling as he went back to the fire he knew they needed to have pups and soon. At least then the added bodies in their bed would belong to them. Chuckling he realised Rin and Shippo did belong to them, even if they weren't blood relations, they were pack. Coming to a decision InuYasha knew that if Sesshomaru wasn't willing to do anything about Rin's loneliness then he would, they would. She'd be coming to stay with them… permanently.

000000000000000

When Kagome woke up the second time, it was to find a small warm body snuggled under her arm. _"InuYasha… why is Rin in our bed?"_ she reached out to him cautiously, confused at how Rin had gotten there.

"_She needed you and you needed her koibito, so I put her there."_ Arriving at the door to their bedroom he watched as she untangled herself from the still sleeping child. Walking to her silently he kissed his mate good morning. He rubbed his cheek against hers and just held her for a moment. _"I should have done that last night when you couldn't sleep."_ He smiled down into her grateful chocolate eyes and stroked his fingers over her cheek. _"Sometimes I forget that you get as much as you give when you comfort people. Your heart is so soft watashi no saiai no hanryo, it makes me love you that much more because of your compassion. Only you could be as heartbroken for Rin as she is."_ He ran his nose up her neck, scenting her before kissing her throat gently.

Her arms came up around his neck and she held tight to him, overwhelmed with his words and how well he knew her. Heart, mind and soul, he read her so well. _"Watashi no saiai, every day you surprise me. You know me better than I know myself sometimes. Thank you for Rin."_ Rising on her toes as she pulled him down to her, she poured out her love and gratitude into her mate as she sealed her mouth to his.

Rin had woken up but stayed still and kept her breathing the same. She'd learned to do so with her lord, for when she could fake sleep really well she got to stay wrapped in his arms or with his mokomoko that much longer. She watched as her oba kissed InuYasha and wanted to giggle. They were so romantic sometimes. The passionate looks that spoke volumes without words, the fact that InuYasha was always touching her, gentle brushes of his hand on her arm or back, and when she caught them kissing like now… it made her sigh in longing, hoping to one day have the same depth of love that they shared for herself. She saw InuYasha's ear twitch towards her and knew she'd made to much noise. Rin yawned wide and stretched before sitting up and looking around. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten there but the room was very pretty and the big bed was so comfy. "How did Rin get here? It is a very pretty room Kagome-oba."

Kagome smiled at the girl, ran her hand over InuYasha's heart and started her day. She went to help Rin get dressed and explain how she'd ended up in their bed.

"_There's a bath waiting for you koi, when you're ready."_ He caught her hand and pulled her back for one more kiss before letting her go. InuYasha left to get them breakfast, the girls having slept longer than he'd expected, he'd fed Shippo and sent him off to see if Sango need any help before coming over later. He'd told Shippo to ask Sango not to come until later after lunch hoping to convince Kagome to nap today. Hopefully in a quiet and this time uninterrupted hour. She never seemed to be able to catch a whole nap when she needed it.

0000000000000000000000000

Kagome had her bath, taking the time to soak for once, enjoying the quiet in the house. InuYasha was looking after Rin and every so often she'd feel his humor as something she said would strike him as funny. It made her smile to feel his laughter. She knew he felt as bad for Rin as she did and was determined to give Rin a happy day. The fact that he'd already decided to speak with his brother about Rin pleased her too. He had such a good heart even if he covered it with gruffness at times.

Rising from the water, Kagome grabbed a towel and headed back to the bedroom. The day was gray, the rain drizzling away for a while before stopping then starting up again. It would have been a good day to curl up with a book and a cup of tea and just stay in bed. _"If you want to stay in bed my mate then do so."_ InuYasha's sultry voice brushed across her senses and made her smile.

"_Eavesdropping again saiai?"_ her laughter soft as she opened her clothing cabinet. His arms wrapped her from behind, chin coming down to rest on her shoulder. Kagome leaned against him, resting her hands over his and just breathed him in. Her mate, the hanyou she loved more than life.

"Only a little Kagome. No more than you listen to me." InuYasha dropped a kiss on her shoulder. Her skin still damp from her bath and smelling of lavender and vanilla made him purr in appreciation. With her hair piled on her head the long line of her throat called to him. He licked her from shoulder to ear making her give a giggling moan as the sensation both aroused and tickled. She turned in his arms and wrapped hers up around his neck.

Kagome kissed his throat right above where his collars crossed, giving the skin a little flick with her tongue. "Where's Rin?" she nibbled the skin along the edge of his shirt, slowly moving higher.

Her mouth was a hot lash on his skin making him groan. "Sorting flowers… for….Kami… tomorrow… Kagome if you don't stop I'm going to be joining you in that bed." InuYasha's hands found her towel and pulled, leaving her pressed bare against him. He stroked the smooth skin of her back letting his youki flow gently to assess her reiki.

"Mmm, maybe that was the point." Pulling back his collar she licked his mark slowly. Helping his desire rise in the same way. Her reiki a gentle brush against his skin.

Picking up his mate, InuYasha shut the door and slid the bolt across Kagome hadn't even realized was there. He chuckled at her surprise, "Well someday we'll have pups. Figured we might need to lock the door." He waggled his eyebrows at her making her giggle. Taking her back to their bed he laid her in the center, stripped out of his clothes a little slower than normal as he watched her eyes heat. She was enjoying the slow reveal of all his skin. When he finished his 'striptease' as she called it he laid down beside her.

Something felt different this morning. The last few days had almost been frantic in their intensity. The drive to mate with her extreme and overwhelming. Now it was softer, still there, but he felt calmer. Full of love and desire he wanted to linger over her skin, soak in her warmth, stroke her softly, kiss her gently and love her slowly. Her feelings mirrored his as her hands drifted over him. Her mouth soon following the path her hands had taken making him groan. He rolled her to her back, his mouth finding her mark and swept his tongue over it. Using only the pads of his fingers he let them glide over her skin, releasing his youki in a gentle trickle. Starting at her shoulder he touched her everywhere, slowly brushing down her arm to her finger tips, back up to her shoulder and down over her ribs to her hip, learning all over again the feel of her skin. Back to the dip at the base of her throat he glided his fingers down between her breasts, he stroked the skin over her abdomen, his youki flowing into her making her quiver, before sliding down between her thighs and stroking gently through her wet center. Placing open mouth kisses on her shoulder, he worked his way to her breasts, loving the little gasps and moans she was making. His tongue found her nipple, lapping at the tight bud before sucking it gently into his mouth, caressing it with his fangs.

Kagome wasn't sure what he was about this morning. His intensity had lessened but his need was still pounding through the bond. She could feel how much he want to love her slowly, gently and so thoroughly she would melt into a puddle of bliss. He was succeeding. Her reiki had settled back into her, simply swirling with his youki were it flowed in, seducing her with the twisting, turning act it was preforming in her body. She could feel the slow build up as his hand stroked her and his tongue on her washed her in fire. Kagome could only lay still, her hands on his arms and let him do what he wanted so muddled was her mind from the emotions he was pouring into her. Moaning she arched into him.

InuYasha slid down her body, licking the smooth skin of her abdomen, nibbled her hip bone and upper leg. Slowly he drew his fangs up her thigh the way she liked, he closed them gently on the muscle there making her whimper and gasp. Her cinnamon scent was the only thing he could smell. It was drugging, heavy and alluring, making him desperate for a taste. The first swipe of his tongue made him groan as he lapped at her, pressing against her pearl and swirling his tongue around it, dragging quiet sighs and moans from her.

He could feel how close she was. Her body a mass of softly vibrating nerves as their powers tangled and seduced each other. Rising over her, he settled between her thighs, her knees coming up to caress his hips. He stroked her cheek, brushing her hair back. His hands found hers, interlacing their fingers. Looking into the eyes of his beloved mate he opened himself fully to her and merging with her mind, he slid himself home.

InuYasha kissed her, a soft possession of her lips, seeking all the hidden corners of her mouth. He thrust slowly, gently into her, his need and love flowing over her, showing her everything he felt for her. She was his life. His whole world came down to her and he would do anything, be whatever she needed to keep her happy and safe. Her cries were soft in his ears as he loved her like the treasure she was to him. _"I love you Kagome. More than I ever thought possible. You are my everything koibito." _As her love crashed over him and he felt her release burn through them, he followed her, dropping his fangs to her mark softly as his own release burned through him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: One of my favorite chapters so far! Hope you enjoyed. R&R as you like and yes the wedding is coming soon!


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Thanks to the AFF team for their quick response! You guys rock! And to all the people who PM'd me to let me know what was up! Also rock stars!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was sitting near the fire, furs wrapped around her legs, once more working on her sewing. The day was a constant on again off again drizzle. It was chilly for this time of year and she'd only had to shiver the once before she was being wrapped up and plopped down by the fire. Rin was close, arranging flowers in a few bowls so that they would have pretty center pieces for the tables. Her mind kept drifting back to earlier with her mate and how he'd loved her. She'd been overwhelmed at his tenderness, at how sweet he'd been and how it made her feel cherished, like she was some kind of treasure. Sighing happily she went back to her sewing. _"You really are romantic sometimes InuYasha. This morning was… wonderful."_ She blushed a little in remembrance.

His amusement washed through her. _"After everything we've done together koi, this morning makes you blush?"_ He came and sat down behind her as had become his way. Gathering her mass of hair in his hands he twisted it a few times before laying the tail over her shoulder. Drawing her tight to him, he let his chin rest on her as he watched her hands sew. Her scent was tickling his nose, tweaking at that memory again. Placing his nose against the junction of her neck and shoulder he inhaled deeply. What was it about that scent that was important? He shook his head in frustration. He'd remember eventually. Instead he ran his fangs gently against her skin, hand tight across her belly so she couldn't squirm away as she giggled. _"Kagome… if Sesshomaru won't do something about Rin's loneliness, I want her to come stay with us." _He was a shadow in her mind so he knew just how much it pleased her that he'd make the offer.

Kagome was incredibly impressed and pleased with her mate. She wanted Rin to be happy and knew that she could be with them. But at the same time she knew just how badly Rin wanted to be with Sesshomaru. Kagome had felt the same about staying with her own dog demon. _"I would love to have her stay with us but this time… we will ask her what she wants. I won't make choices for her again. That was part of the problem last time." _Sighing she rested her head back against her mate. _"I know that last time she was three years younger and really someone needed to make the choice for her but Kami InuYasha, she thought she'd done something wrong and that was why he left her. Did he not talk to the child at all?" _Kagome was having a hard time not being a bit perturbed with lord fluffy.

InuYasha purred softly for her, feeling her rising agitation with his half-brother. _"I don't know koi but I'm going to find out."_ He snickered a little at her use of 'lord fluffy'.

Rin had finished with her last bowl and was watching the two people she considered her closest family besides her lord. She could hear that sound again, like a big rumbly purr, and was a bit surprised at how often InuYasha made that noise. Golden eyes suddenly met hers and she tilted her head and smiled. "This Rin really does like that sound InuYasha-oji. It is very soothing."

Kagome's laughter slid though his mind and he sighed. The mate call was supposed to be a private thing but so far he did it in public almost as much as he did it in private. But Kagome's needs came first and if that meant he had to shove his pride to the side in order to see to her health then so be it. She came first. Always. _"You take very good care of me my mate. Never doubt that."_ She reached up and stroked his ear a few times making his eyes close as his bliss rolled through her. He really did love it when she touched his ears.

00000000000000000000000

Asuka and Hotaka showed up not long after. The rain had let up enough for InuYasha and the woodcutter to take a walk through the forest and pick the trees he needed. His demon was scraping at him for leaving their mate unprotected after what had happened yesterday but Kagome had given him the 'stop before I sit you' look so with only a small snarl he'd gone. They wouldn't be far from the house anyway. It was a wet process though and both were soaked by the fifth tree.

InuYasha had a system for his forest. He made sure no area was over harvested, trees that grew to close together where thinned and the big old trees, his favorites, were left untouched. When they did find an acceptable specimen it got slashed with his claws. That way when the harvesting started no mistakes could be made. Hard to cut down the wrong tree when it's got big claw marks in it.

Once finished with the selection and a price settled on they began the wet walk back to the house. InuYasha could smell the man's rising nervousness, had for a while, and finally ran out of patience.

"Spit it out Hotaka, I ain't got all day." InuYasha had stopped walking and stood with his hands tucked in his sleeves. The man's scent spiked and fear entered the mix. He was mildly surprised that Hotaka would be afraid of him but then he had taken his son down rather severely.

Hotaka winced slightly and turned to InuYasha. The half-demon had always been impressive, whether fighting in defense of the village or speaking about village business. He was smarter than most people gave him credit for and had more life experience than any of them could hope to achieve. Hotaka had never been afraid of him before but after the confrontation with his son he realized how strong InuYasha was, how dangerous and just how lethal he could be. "InuYasha-sama, I wish to apologize for my son once more." He bowed low to the half-demon before him.

"Feh. He got what he deserved and we both know it. Ain't your fault he's a baka. Long as he stays away from Kagome he'll keep his head." The fool wouldn't get away with coming after Kagome again. A sudden thought had him stiffening. "Were was your son yesterday evening?" His alpha was rising and he knew his fangs were starting to press into his lip.

Surprised at the sudden question Hotaka looked up at InuYasha and felt the fear grip him tighter. His fangs were pressing into his lip and InuYasha's eyes held a glittering promise of death. "He's gone. Left the village. My wife and I wouldn't put up with his disrespect anymore." Nobu had been incredibly angry that they would send him away but Hotaka knew if he stayed he'd likely end up on the end of InuYasha's sword. His son had raged about the insult the hanyou had given him to the point of sounding mad. Only calming down after his wife had slapped him and told him he was a stain on their family with all the dishonor he'd brought them. To speak of InuYasha's wife as he had was disgraceful.

InuYasha relaxed a little. If Nobu was gone then that was one less person to check the whereabouts of but that still didn't get him any closer to figuring out who had sent the boar at Kagome. "Good to know. Hotaka relax you ain't got nothing to fear from me and I ain't going to hold you responsible for something your baka son said or did. Your wife and my mate seem to like each other so I imagine we'll be seeing more of one another. And having you always smelling like fear will piss me off." It was already scraping at his demon. Fear meant prey.

Hotaka breathed deep and tried to push past the fear. "InuYasha-sama you never used to scare me but after your incident with my son…" The man shook his head and chuckled a bit, "You're one scary demon when you want to be."

InuYasha laughed, "You've never met my brother have you?"

000000000000000000

Kagome and Rin where enjoying the visit with Asuka. She was a lively woman, very talkative, and knew everything that was going on gossip worthy in the village. Kagome wasn't a big one for gossip, having been the one on the receiving end on more than one occasion, but what Asuka had to say was all harmless. Who had a crush on whom, which families were working towards marriages, whose children were causing mischief, and apparently there was a baby pool going for some of the expectant mothers. Harmless betting about when the baby would finally come and how big they would be, the gender and such. She giggled when she realised it was the women of the village running the pool not the men.

"So Kagome-sama, when are you and InuYasha-sama going to add your own children to our village." Asuka glanced slyly at the young girl and giggled when she blushed, sipping at her tea.

Kagome hadn't really thought about the time frame having only just confessed her own desire for pups to her mate. "It will happen when it happens Asuka-san." Checking to see if InuYasha was distracted and not eavesdropping she blushed a little deeper and said, "But I'm not adverse to it being sooner rather than later and please, just Kagome is fine."

Asuka watched her new friend blush brighter. "Only if you call me Asuka too. Kagome, with the way your…mate… looks at you… Kami!" She fanned herself lightly. "If he's as 'attentive' as he seems you may not have long to wait." When Kagome blushed even harder she laughed out loud.

"InuYasha-oji is very attentive with Kagome-oba." Rin chirped not understanding, "He is a very good mate for Rin's oba and is always touching her." She sipped her tea and watched Kagome cough as she choked on one of the biscuits that Asuka-san had brought with her. "Kagome-oba are you all right?"

Kagome coughed hard having sucked the biscuit down wrong at Rin's innocent answer that could be taken completely out of context. She was relieved when Asuka only laughed knowing Rin didn't mean it that way. Lifting her tea she rinsed the crumbs down and coughed lightly a few more times. Rin had moved over to pat lightly at her back. "Thank you Rin-chan I'm fine now." Smiling at the child Kagome stroked her hair. "Asuka… was Nobu badly hurt after his run in with InuYasha?" Kagome lightly chewed her lip in concern.

Asuka's face fell and she shook her head. "You have a very kind heart Kagome. Only you would ask about him after what my son has done." The young woman had such a sweet spirt. "He was hardly injured, just scrapes and a few punctures which honestly surprised Hotaka and I. After the conversation we had with InuYasha-sama regarding your status as his true-mate… I expected much worse." Sighing she set her tea down. "I heard the horrible things he said to your goshujin (husband) about you Kagome… I'm surprised he lived through the encounter." She felt like a horrible mother. The disgraceful way her son had behaved reflected badly on the whole family. "Hotaka and I sent him away. He needs to learn a few hard lessons I think and restore our family's honour… if he will even try." Looking down she wrung her hands together in her agitation.

Reaching out Kagome took Asuka's hand and patted it gently. "I'm sorry that this happened Asuka but it isn't your fault. Nobu's faults are his own and are no reflection on you as his mother. Your other sons are both nice men." Kagome was sorry for the other woman's pain at having such a baka for a son but she wasn't sad that Nobu was gone. Even now the thought of him made her skin crawl.

"_Kagome? Are you all right koi?"_ InuYasha having felt her unease was instantly there, his concern brushing against her.

Picking up her tea she sipped to cover her distraction while she soothed her anxious mate, _"I'm fine my mate. Asuka told me that Nobu is gone and I'm relieved. It's just the thought of him makes me feel… dirtied."_

"_All right koibito, we're almost back anyways."_ His voice a comforting caress and his purr washing away the feeling.

Smiling at Asuka, Kagome asked, "Would you and Hotaka-san like to join us for lunch?"

Asuka politely declined. They needed to get home and she knew her husband would probably be wet and cold. The men arrived just as she'd finished speaking and gathering up her things, Asuka and Hotaka headed for the village. Rin decided she wanted to go to Sango's for a bit, thinking she could use the help with the girls over lunch before coming back later that afternoon and skipped out the door to walk with Asuka and her husband.

InuYasha had shook off before coming inside but his haori and hakama were still pretty damp. Sitting near the fire he watched as Kagome put together a couple of plates for lunch before coming back to sit with him. Reaching for her through the bond he felt her energy lagging, just a bit but it was enough to make her tired. She was still getting used to living in this time and the physical exertion coupled with everything else wasn't helping. He watched her as she ate, letting his call fill her mind keeping her relaxed and calm. "Koi… will you rest with me a while?" He wasn't tired but he wanted her to rest today. Tomorrow would be a full day and there wouldn't be time.

Feeling a bit drained she nodded. Her body just couldn't keep up with everything that had happened in the past few days. Plus her mate was calling, dragging her mind into sleep with his purr even if she hadn't wanted to rest. Kagome held her hands out to him and he helped her to her feet, catching her around the waist when she stumbled. "Whoa… a little dizzy. Must have stood up to fast." Smiling at InuYasha she rested her head on his chest for a moment until the feeling passed.

InuYasha ran his hands down her back a few times while he waited for her mind to settle. The world had spun pretty good for her when she'd stood up. "Are you sure you're all right Kagome?" Pressing his nose to her neck he breathed deep, making sure she was free of illness and found nothing out of the ordinary just her spicy cinnamon scent. He closed his fangs over the cords of her neck making her moan, her hands coming up to grip his hair.

"Yes koi, I'm fine. Just a bit of a head rush." She smiled when he picked her up. "If you keep packing me around InuYasha I really will get fat and lazy." But she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against him. Kagome was happy and she let the feeling flow through her mate.

"You make my life full Kagome. Knowing how happy you are, how content you are with our life here…it's a gift koi." He purred his own contentment and pleasure over her. The soul bond was a blessing in more ways than he'd ever imagined. They were so close, like Miroku had said, one person in two bodies. He'd never believed he could be this in tune with another person. InuYasha had thought it incredible how in sync they had been on the shard hunt, always able to read each other so well. He thought that was a good as it could get but now…it was so much more.

Setting Kagome on her feet beside the bed, he helped her out of her yukata but left her kosode on her. Yawning Kagome climbed into bed and watched as he shed his clothing. Everything was damp so he hung it over the footboard before joining her. Pulling her up to his side, she rested her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. He kept his call soft and stroked his hand down her hair, coaxing her into sleep.

When she dropped under he waited, wondering if she'd dream again and wasn't disappointed. He chuckled a little. She was playing with Shippo and Rin this time, once more chasing them through the meadow. He knew she was fast enough to catch either one of them but she liked hearing them squeal and was laughing as she purposely missed them. The grass was tall and swaying with the wind, the scent heavy with early fall as the colours changed around them. She was wearing the healer's garb that Kaede had given her.

Something was different but he couldn't quite put his finger on what. With a smirk he dropped into her dream once more. It was fun and he learned so much about her hopes for their future he couldn't help it. Walking in her dreams was fast becoming one of his favorite things.

InuYasha stalked towards her and the kids across the meadow. Kagome looked up and glowed, her smile radiant. "InuYasha! Have you come to play with us?" Chuckling he nodded, why not it was her dream. He would follow where she lead. "Good then you're it!" laughing she sprang away. All three of them running in opposite directions.

The running spiked his demon's interest and he took off after the kids. Growling when he got close, he'd miss on purposed like she had been. The laughter in the meadow loud and joyful. He worked his way closer to Kagome, watching for the right moment. When he was close enough he leapt for her, her shriek pinned his ears back and as he caught her around the waist he froze.

His hands had encountered a softly rounded belly. Kagome had stilled when he did and looking over her shoulder frowned at him a little. "InuYasha?" Turning her to face him, he brushed the edge of her haori out of the way. It had been hanging loose not tucked in. That was what had been different and now he could see why. Kagome's hand came up to rest on the soft swell. Hesitantly, InuYasha brought his hands up to rest beside hers, eyes full of wonder. "What's wrong koibito? You seem surprised."

Kagome's question helped snap him back. In her dream he should have known about this already. But the shock at seeing her this way… Kami she was beautiful! InuYasha smiled wide at his mate before dropping to his knees. "Hello pup." He said softly as he caressed her round belly. Grasping her waist he pulled her closer and breathed deep of the scent of her and that of their pup. The small rapid thump of a heartbeat met his ears and he couldn't help the tear that fell from his eye.

Kagome watched her mate with a smile. He loved their pup so much already. She lifted her hand and stroked his hair, a smooth glide of nails between his ears. The solid wack made her grunt a little when the pup kicked her and he jolted in surprise. "She's kicking."

InuYasha's head whipped up eye's wide, molten gold in wonder. "She?"

Laughing she tugged his ear gently, "Or he. We won't know till they get here. Silly hanyou, you know that." She wiped the tear from his cheek. He kept stroking her belly and the heat from his hands felt nice. "That feels good koi." Kagome found herself on her back in the grass of the meadow almost before she finished the words and giggled. InuYasha's big hand rested under her clothing against her skin making soothing circles over her belly. His call was loud as he laid close by her side causing the pup to kick her again, making her laugh when he jumped once more when the kick came under his hand. "They like your purr as much as Rin does." She giggled, teasing her mate.

InuYasha grinned so wide he flashed his fangs. His elation flowed through her and hers through him. She glowed and was so beautiful to him in that moment he couldn't help but lean down and capture her lips with his. _"Kami Kagome… you slay me you're so beautiful. Thank you saiai, thank you for this." _Pulling back he looked into glittering black eyes and found his alpha rising to meet hers. When she tilted her head back, offering her throat, he growled and dropped his fangs to her neck.

She moaned as his fangs slid down her throat to her mark. "You… had a hand… in putting…Kami InuYasha… them there." He was driving her crazy with his nibbling of her mark and his alpha scent flowing around them. His hand had slipped up her ribs and was playing with her breast, tugging at her nipple. "InuYasha… the children." She could hear Shippo and Rin calling them.

Sighing a little he stroked his hand back down to her belly. Running his long fingers over the swell once more he helped her sit up. Even in her dream he couldn't catch a break. Slowly he slid out of her mind, letting her drift deeper so she could rest. His hope for their future secure with the knowledge of how happy she'd be if she was carrying his pup.

000000000000000000000

Kagome had been asleep for over an hour when he felt the tingle against his aura. Eye's snapping open he waited. When it came again he untangled himself from his mate. Keeping her asleep with his call and letting his aura flare in the room so she wouldn't sense the approaching youkai he dressed quickly. Walking into the common room he stoked the fire, hesitated for a moment then shrugged and put the water on for tea. It had worked for his mate last time. When everything was ready he walked out to the porch to wait.

Sesshomaru was coming.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Oh! Who's excited now? It is Canadian Thanksgiving this weekend so a shout out to all my Canadian comrades! Happy turkey day! Unfortunately that means I have a house full of people until Monday. I will try to get the next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday. R&R as you like and does anyone else feel like I wrote 'The British are coming!' with that last line? Lol


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Happy Canadian Thanksgiving!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha leaned against one of the posts that supported the porch roof, arms and ankles crossed, and watched the forest. The rain had stopped again but there was a fog forming, rolling around the base of the trees and across the yard. It would make for a dramatic entrance if you were one to appreciate such things. InuYasha could have cared less, he just wanted this over with. Kagome wanted this, wanted them to try and for her, he would but he didn't think it would be a _fun_ experience. When lord fluffy finally made his appearance he was alone making InuYasha wonder where he'd left the toad.

Straightening from where he leaned against the post, InuYasha walked cautiously towards his half-brother. Going for civil he nodded politely, "Sesshomaru, if you're back for the wedding you're a day early." Watching as his brother moved towards him, he could see a difference. Something had changed for Sesshomaru and he was curious what.

Stopping a few lengths from the half-demon Sesshomaru eyed him as well. "Little brother." Something about InuYasha was different. There was a depth of calm that he had never seen in his brother before. An authority hung around him and his aura seemed stronger. Inhaling to catch his scent better he was astounded but managed to hold onto his mask of indifference. "You have found your Alpha."

"Keh. So it seems." InuYasha nodded tucking his hands into his sleeves.

"And father's blood?" he knew the answer already but would ask anyway.

InuYasha couldn't help the smirk that spread. "No longer a problem."

"Hn. As it should be." Looking to the house Sesshomaru asked, "I would speak with your mate."

InuYasha felt himself bristle, still uncomfortable with his brother being near Kagome. "She's resting."

Sesshomaru's gaze shot back to his brothers. "She is unwell?" His mokomoko fluffed slightly around him.

"No, just tired." Finally giving in to the frustration he was starting to feel InuYasha rubbed his hand over his face. "All right bastard, what are you up to?" He could feel his alpha rising and fought it back. He might welcome a confrontation with Sesshomaru someday to see who was stronger but not today and not this close to his mate.

Smelling his half-brother's frustration made him want to smirk. It was always so easy to irritate him but that wasn't why he was here. "I would speak with the Miko about her request of this Sesshomaru."

Growling slightly InuYasha turned back to the house. "Well then you better come in. I ain't going to wake her for you so you'll have to wait." Although if Kagome's mind was anything to go by she wouldn't be asleep much longer. Returning inside he sat by the fire and poured himself tea. Stay or go it was up to Sesshomaru.

Stepping through the door to their den once more Sesshomaru noticed all the subtle changes. The touches that only a female would think of, like the bowls of flowers that reminded him of his Rin. Moving silently he sat near his brother to wait for the Miko and was surprised when he was handed a cup of tea. He accepted without comment.

The whole situation was just weird. Sitting in his house was the brother who for most of his life had been trying to kill him and now they were sharing tea. So fucking weird and it made him feel twitchy. He felt the change as Kagome woke up, _"Koibito, we have company."_ InuYasha wanted her forewarned as to who was here._ "Sesshomaru and I are sharing tea. Kuso, saying that is almost as weird as the experience."_ Her laughter rolled over him and he smiled into his cup.

"_If you think it's weird, how much more uncomfortable must it be for him? He's in your house after all."_ She was rushing a bit to get herself together. If they hadn't killed each other yet they would probably be all right for a few more minutes but… she hurried.

Turning his attention back to his brother InuYasha watched him carefully once more. Nothing of his actual appearance had changed. He still wore the same white kimono with the red pattern of flowers, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga rested against his hip, and his long silver hair blended in with his mokomoko's fur but something was off just a bit. He looked… well… nervous. It was an emotion he never would have attributed to his brother previously. "She's up and Sesshomaru, her name is Kagome. She ain't a miko anymore so don't call her one." He got the standard answer of 'hn' from the daiyoukai. Hearing her soft steps, InuYasha rose to meet her as she rounded the corner and was struck once more with how beautiful she was._ "You look beautiful, wench. Is that for me or for him?"_ a little jealous at the idea that she'd dressed this way for his brother.

Kagome had taken the time even in her hurry, donning the black dragon kimono and wrapping her hair up with the black and red hair sticks, but she'd done it for her mate. Wanting him to be proud of her. Besides, putting on clothing of a higher station was like a form of armor all its own for women. _"Always for you watashi no saiai. Only ever for you." _ She pressed her lips to his before nipping at his chin and down his jawline lightly. Pulling out all the stops to show her devotion to her mate.

Taking her hand InuYasha led her back to where his brother waited and seating her, he sat behind pulling her in tight to his body, surrounding her in his strength. He handed her his own tea as he watched his brother assessing them. Golden eyes met golden eyes and he was surprised by what he saw there. Sesshomaru was… impressed.

His little brother quite obviously had found his true-mate and had fully accepted his alpha. The posturing and attentiveness he showed his mate made that abundantly clear. The changes in Kagome showed just how strong their bond was as well. The physical changes were one thing but his brother's youki virtually pulsed within her. There was something different about their bond that he wasn't quite seeing and it frustrated him. "Your bond is stronger than before."

Kagome noticed the difference in Sesshomaru as well. _"Does he seem… nervous to you?"_ She was sipping at her tea, waiting to see what the daiyoukai was doing here. "It is stronger than when you were here last." She confirmed for him.

"_I thought the same koibito." _InuYasha ran his palm gently down her arm still watching his brother.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you're a day early for the wedding. Is there something we can do for you?" Her voice was gentle and soft as she smiled at him. Putting her tea down she folded her hands in her lap and watched the daiyoukai calmly.

As he looked at his brother's mate he was struck once more at how lovely she was. Inside and out the girl glowed. "I would… accept… your offer Kagome. Though it may take time to 'drop the act' fully." He'd been planning on working his way around to giving acceptance, saying yes without ever actually saying the words. But seeing her there, glowing with her own gentle spirit, he found he had no desire to see this human woman hurt. She was his brother's true-mate and deserved his honesty and as Lord of the West his respect and protection. She had been right when she had said he did not hate his brother. His brother was simply the reminder that his father had chosen something, namely InuYasha's mother, as more important than himself, sacrificing his own life in defense of them. He had not understood… until he had found Rin. The grief that he had felt when she had died in the underworld before his mother had brought her back…Kami he had only ever felt that kind of pain once before and he never wanted to feel it again.

InuYasha felt her happiness swell within her. He still had his suspicions but they'd make it work, somehow. "Welcome to the pack brother. We'll figure out where you fit eventually." He snickered when Sesshomaru glared at him. Kagome had stilled against him, still watching the daiyoukai. Sliding into her mind he found her instincts were nudging at her about something. _"What is it saiai?"_

Kagome was staring into the golden eyes of her soon to be brother-in-law and felt something shift. The feeling she'd had was still and silent. It surprised her because it had been a constant demand that she keep their bond a secret up till now. She let her alpha rise and watched Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise._ "Tell him."_

"_Tell him what watashi no kokoro?" _Concerned that her alpha was rising his leapt to follow causing the demon to roar within him. Tightening his grip on her in case he needed to protect her, his other hand slid slowly towards his sword.

"Everything InuYasha, tell him everything." She'd spoken aloud so that Sesshomaru would know something important was taking place. Glittering black alpha eyes stared into confused gold. Turning to look at her mate she met another pair of golden eyes but these ones glittered as much as hers did. _"You need to tell him all of it. If you don't and he finds out later it will break whatever trust we're building here. My 'feeling' settled as soon as he accepted my invitation. Tell him everything InuYasha and I do mean all of it."_ Cupping his cheek she kissed him and rising went to get something to eat, her hunger was gnawing at her again.

Sighing he watched her for a moment as she moved around the room. She really was graceful. Turning his attention back to his brother he caught the gaze of eyes so like his own. "There's more to our bond than we've told most people."

"Hn, she is your true-mate and… double bonded yes?" They were very connected and that usually only happened with a double bonding. He watched as his brother's mate made herself something to eat. She had a very regal quality to her movement and he wondered at how quickly she had taken on Inu characteristics.

"Keh, but there's more. Kagome and I we're… soul bonded." It was the only time in his life that InuYasha had ever seen Sesshomaru express any emotion other than anger. It made him want to laugh but he thought better of it. The daiyoukai was sitting in his house, mouth open, eyes round in absolute shock and amazement.

"Soul bonded…?" It was so rare, were they sure? Sesshomaru looked at his brother with doubt clear in his eyes.

Kagome, seeing the uncertainty walked back to InuYasha and calling her reiki set her hand on her mate's shoulder making them both glow with their rose coloured aura. Then reaching down she drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath hearing his surprised inhalation when the sword transformed in her hand and glowing white sent a shock of youki up her arm making her hiss at the sensation. Sheathing the sword she caressed the hilt before returning to her snack.

InuYasha did snicker a little then. His brother never showed this much facial expression and it really was funny. "Yeah, soul bonded. We don't know much about the soul bond only what Myoga could tell us. It's had a few surprises along the way so far."

Sesshomaru held up his hand stopping anymore words from his brother. "The emotional bond has formed?" Confused on how he'd would know that InuYasha nodded. "Kagome is changing physically faster than she should be with a normal mate bond?" He could see it for himself but asked anyways, again InuYasha nodded.

Kagome returned to sit with InuYasha as Sesshomaru asked his questions, also intrigued at how he knew these things. "And the mental bond, the mind speak, has it developed yet?" When InuYasha's mouth fell open Kagome nodded instead. She knew she'd been right to tell him.

"How the hell do _you_ know all this when the old flea didn't even know about it?" It was InuYasha's turn to be shocked.

They watched as for once Sesshomaru's composure fell away. "The Dragon pair… I… knew them briefly." Hand streaking through silver hair he grabbed a handful and tugged a bit, a move so like InuYasha's it made Kagome want to smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama, onegai what do you mean you knew them?" Myoga had said they'd disappeared hundreds of years ago, how could he have known them? She watched Sesshomaru struggled to settle himself.

Breathing deep he tried to regain some of his self-control. It was the scent and the inner light that he'd recognized on Kagome, the thing about their bond that had been just out of reach. She carried the same scent as the white dragon Chiyoko as well as the soul light he remembered well. There was no hope of keeping his cold detachment in place any longer and dropping all pretense he told them. "I was very young, hardly more than a pup only recently having found my true-form. I had been out running the forest when I got lost. Yes, little brother as a pup I did on occasion get lost." He waved his hand in dismissal at InuYasha when he'd snickered.

"She found me, fed me and set me on the right path home. They were hiding in father's northern woods, trying to escape the youkai that were hunting them. She was… fascinating to speak with. So much knowledge and wisdom, her human mate a fierce warrior and protector." He'd learned much from watching the man as he'd practiced. The only human male to ever impress him.

"I spent most of a week going to see them and learned everything I could from her and him. The final evening I saw them was different. I think she knew what was coming and in the knowing told me everything about the soul bond she and her mate shared." Shaking his head he remembered how sad she'd been when she sent him home. She had never had children and having him with them had seemed to ease her sorrow. "The next day when I went to see them they were… dead. Their enemies had caught up with them and being alone without allies…" he shook his head once more, eyes loosing focus as he remembered.

He'd caught the scent of blood leagues from their camp and had run only to arrive too late. Chiyoko lay dying, choking on her own blood, when he'd found her. Her mate had fought valiantly, taking many of the enemy with him before taking a blade to his back. Transforming into her true form she'd decimated the clearing, killing everyone before the double bonding took its toll. One of the demons had managed to pierce her lung with its sword and had they not been double bonded she would have died of the injury anyway. She would have never wanted to live without Takeshi by her side, her death bringing her peace and sending her to the next life where her mate waited. Running to her, Sesshomaru had knelt at the head of the stunning white dragon and placing a hand on her muzzle had stayed with her to the end.

"Sess… be well…puppy… live greatly…and find…love. You have… been… a… gift…." Chiyoko sighed and closing her giant blue eyes breathed her last. Sesshomaru had leapt into his true-form and run until his lungs had burned with every breath and when his legs gave out he'd crashed to the ground, skidding into a tree. In the short week he'd spent with them she'd drawn him to her in a way he'd never imagined possible and he'd loved her as only a young puppy could. Her death had broken him in a way he'd never wanted to experience again. The pain of her passing was overwhelming, had him whining and crying in distress before finally succumbing to exhaustion. When he woke, he had made a choice. Feelings and relationships could bring only pain. Never again would he allow his emotions to rule him, never again would he fall into the trap human's called love or friendship. The Sesshomaru who had run from the pain of loss was dead. This new one would feel nothing, would strive for nothing but power and would show nothing but a deadly cold mask.

When he finished, Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to his brother's mate. InuYasha's soul bonded mate and felt his heart clench. Tears poured down Kagome's face, her grief at his loss hung heavy on the air and his brother's mate call was loud in the room. His alpha scent strong around her, having risen at his mate's distress proving just how powerful his brother was becoming. Soul bonded… it was a blessing and a curse.

Standing quickly he went to move forward only to find himself face to face with his snarling brother. Sesshomaru once more felt his composure crack. InuYasha had moved faster than he had been able to see but it was staring into the face that could have been their father's that had him stepping back. Eye's the alpha gold, demon fully emerged, marks a jagged slash of purple and the warning snarl, it was as if he'd stepped back in time. All he needed was the armor and split tail mokomoko. Quietly he said, "I mean your mate no harm brother. Nor you."

Kagome placed her hand on InuYasha's shoulder, sliding it down and around his chest as she stepped slowly around him. Her sorrow at hearing Sesshomaru's story had pushed his demon too far. Already on edge having the daiyoukai in their home it caused all his instincts to rise to defend his mate when his brother had stood too quickly. Slipping herself into InuYasha's mind she called for her mate, a steady rumbling purr as she stroked against his demon, enticing him away from his dangerous edge of aggression. _"Breathe watashi no saiai, it's all right. Breathe and be calm. Come back to me my mate."_ Reaching up she ran her hands through his forelocks drawing his eyes to her and off his brother, Kagome smiled a soft sultry smile at her mate and tilted her chin, showing the submission he needed to get his control back. On a growl he clamped his teeth to her neck.

InuYasha found his fangs against Kagome's throat as his instincts receded. Her purr a sexy buzz in his head as her moan rolled through the bond. Breathing a heavy sigh he lifted his head to inspect her skin, finding a scrape from his fang he licked at it gently until it healed. Lapping at some smaller marks he'd left when his control slipped he could feel her moving through him, soothing and stroking like silk with a touch of desire mixed in from him licking at her throat. _"I'm here koi, too much too fast. Just stay with me, it's helping."_ He felt her arms wrap around his waist and hold tight. InuYasha kept his where they were at her back and the back of her neck. Shifting his gaze back to his brother he apologized, "Gomen ne Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru had watched his brother's mate call him back and was amazed. Their bond was incredibly strong, the trust and faith she had to submit when he was in that state of mind… extraordinary. He shook his head, "InuYasha you were protecting your mate as you should be. Already I can see your strength has increased greatly." He turned his attention to Kagome, "Kagome, I have been honoured to know a soul bonded female once before. To have that honour twice in a life time…" his mask fell away and he smirked at the dark haired female that was his brother's mate. "This Sesshomaru is pleased to be considered 'family'." Putting his 'act' back on just to hear her giggle.

"_Who the hell is this demon and what did he do with my brother?"_ InuYasha wasn't sure what the hell was happening but Sesshomaru was acting… well normal. And it was freaking him out.

"_He's trying koibito. Knowing about us has shifted his perceptions." _Kagome stroked her hand down his back, still wrapped tight to his chest.

They all felt the group moving slowly down the road towards them and watched as Sesshomaru's mask slid back over his face turning him back into the cold daiyoukai they were used to. Kagome couldn't help laughing. When both brother's gave her the same eyebrow raise in query she laughed harder. "You two are so much alike! Sesshomaru-sama, I'm very happy that you want to know us better." Smiling she held her hand out to him but didn't release her mate when she felt him stiffen. _"Behave InuYasha."_

The daiyoukai watched the female hold out her hand and glanced at his brother. When InuYasha rolled his eyes in exasperation he smirked and placed his on top of Kagome's, a soft slide across her palm before withdrawing. "This Sesshomaru will be leaving, walk with me brother." Turning he left, knowing his brother would follow.

When they reached the edge of the woods he stopped. "Little brother, I offer the protection of the Lord of the Western Lands to you and your lady." The last soul bonded pair had died because of their lack of allies. He would not see another female such as Chiyoko die again, and definitely not his brother's mate.

Crossing his arms InuYasha watched his brother. "What gives Sesshomaru? You've spent most of your life trying to kill me, hating me for being born, and suddenly because Kagome and I are soul bonded everything changes. I don't fucking think so. What the hell is going on with you?" It was too much. Too big a change to trust the daiyoukai that easily.

Once more Sesshomaru felt his mask crack. He felt the need to move, to pace off this excess energy, it was unlike him and it made him short-tempered. "InuYasha! Do not be stupid! Any added protection for your mate should be accepted without hesitation." He snarled at his brother feeling that dangerous rise to awareness that preceded his alpha.

Watching Sesshomaru's control slip helped InuYasha keep his. "Why? Why now? What has you so worried?" He could see it now that his brother's composure was gone. There was a fear there that he'd not seen earlier and pain. An old deep pain that had been carefully covered with cold detachment. He'd never seen Sesshomaru make any wasted movement before as the daiyoukai prowled the edge of the forest, pacing back and forth in agitation.

Snarling at having to explain himself, at having to reveal things so personal and painful it made him want to lash out and shred something, he turned on his brother. "I had already chosen to accept your mate's request, to 'try' as she put it but finding this out… that you are soul bonded, changes everything! I will not stand by and watch another soul bonded female die again! So you will accept the protection I offer and I will train you to protect your mate even better than you _already_ _do_ _BROTHER_!" Gradually increasing in volume until he roared out the final word.

InuYasha watched his brother's aura swirl around him as he got louder and had an epiphany. "You loved her didn't you, the white dragon Chiyoko?" stunned that his brother had ever felt such an emotion and concerned for his own mate's wellbeing. What if his brother decided he was in love with Kagome? _"I love only you my mate, always you and no other."_ Kagome's sultry voice and purr helping reassure his snarling demon.

Sesshomaru stopped, resting his hand against the trunk of a tree. Sinking his claws in, he ripped out a chunk of bark in his frustration. "Yes, damn you, but not like you are thinking. I had no designs on her as a mate nor to take yours from you." Not that he could have if he wanted to. Bondings didn't work that way. "I grew up in a palace with no compassion, no contact and no feelings. Meeting her was the first time I ever felt wanted. I was not just father's heir to her like I was for the rest of his court. She liked me and was _happy_ to see me. It only took that one chance meeting to develop feelings for her, I was just a puppy after all." He scrubbed his hand over his face, hard.

"She treated me like I was her own pup, showed me what a mother's love really looked like and I lost her. She died in front of me and was happy to go because her mate was already gone. Staying long enough to get revenge and then holding out to say goodbye to me." He felt drained, defeated like never before and hated it. "Kagome already carries the same light in her soul that Chiyoko did. The soul bonding will bring out her inner purity, her light in ways you cannot yet imagine. You have to keep her safe InuYasha. _We_ have to keep her safe. This Sesshomaru cannot fail another." Breathing hard he couldn't meet his brothers eyes, staring instead at the forest floor, tension straining all his muscles to the breaking point.

InuYasha took in everything he'd heard, feeling Kagome with him listening intently to the pain that poured from his brother and wasn't surprised when she walked out of the fog. Stroking her hand down his sleeve, she smiled at him as she moved towards his brother, eyes gleaming with the gold of her alpha.

Stopping in front of the panting daiyoukai Kagome reached for his fist. Holding it between her hands she stroked her fingers over the top until she felt it unclench and open over hers. "Onii-san, you did not fail your Chiyoko. You were young and she protected you as she should have, as any mother would. If she defied the double bonding long enough to say goodbye then you were not the only one who loved." His pain at the loss almost radiated from him making her heart hurt. Defeated golden eyes finally rose to meet hers. He'd buried this pain for so long, had carried it for centuries under that mask of cold detachment, that to finally let it go was almost brutally painful.

InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his hand on top of hers. "I accept brother." The years of pain and cruelty fading, no longer important. Sure they'd have their moments when they'd fight and snarl, when the past would come back to haunt them but this was for Kagome. His mate was his life and his brother knew more of the soul bonding than anyone else having seen it firsthand. When Sesshomaru's eyes met his, InuYasha nodded, determination to see his mate as safe as possible and understanding for what his brother had lost. He'd lost Kagome once and wasn't about to lose her again. _"Never my mate. You will never lose me."_ Kagome's voice a soft confident caress.

At his brother's acceptance Sesshomaru felt his instincts settle and the tension leave his muscles. "I will return tomorrow. We will begin the day after and every day until I am satisfied with your progress little brother." Pulling his hand gently from where Kagome still held it he reached up slowly so as not to alarm her mate and carefully tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "This will not be easy little sister, but this Sesshomaru will try. You already carry Chiyoko's same light within you, drawing the soul wounded to you and healing the hurt." To InuYasha he said, "Who knows you are soul bonded?"

"Our pack, Myoga and Totosai. We ain't stupid. Ain't going to announce it either." Indignant that he'd think them so foolish InuYasha growled at him.

Still too many as far as Sesshomaru was concerned but they would make it work. "You will start training your mate to protect herself InuYasha and soon." The little female would protect any pups they would have and she'd better know what she was doing. Even then she'd need protection of some kind. He would think on it.

InuYasha's snarl was loud at his brother's high handedness. He had no right to dictate to him about his own mate.

Hands firm against his chest Kagome stopped his forward momentum. "InuYasha, stop. You'd already made the same decision so don't get upset with him because Sesshomaru had the same idea." Looking over her shoulder at the now composed daiyoukai she gave her own snarl, "And you stop antagonising your brother or I swear you'll wear your own kotodama." Annoyed with them both because of this shift in attitude she let her Alpha rise fully and glaring at them both, snarled her own angry warning to cut it out.

They both went from scraping at each other to wary of the annoyed Inu female before them, exchanging knowing glances at just how scary she could get. InuYasha bent down and cautiously licked her cheek in apology receiving an annoyed huff in acceptance.

"Gomen ne Imouto, old habits when it comes to little brothers can be difficult to break." Sesshomaru gave her a slight bow and smirked when she made the same annoyed sound for him.

"You two… so freaking alike. I already know you're going to drive me crazy by the end of summer." Sighing Kagome patted InuYasha's chest, gave one last warning glance at him and his brother, and left for the house. _"Miroku is heading this way. I'll cut him off, you talk to lord fluffy about Rin."_ InuYasha's laughter washed over her and she smiled at him over her shoulder, eyes dancing.

Turning back to his brother he smirked, "She likes you yah know. Says she's known for a while you weren't such a cold bastard. Look, I'm all for learning to fight better if it keeps her safe, and I ain't got a problem with you backing us if we need it. We're fortunate that we have quite a few allies from the shard hunt we can call on if the need arises but having the Lord of the West grant his protection will keep her that much safer." Running his hand over his ears he tugged on a handful of hair, "But you need to know she's a bit…" reaching for Kagome who he could feel listening intently, _"What's the word I'm looking for koi?"_

"_Ticked, pissed, annoyed, irritated, aggravated, infuriated… take your pick koibito." _She was helping Rin and Sango in the kitchen and had made Miroku go sit by the fire after she'd caught him heading back to the woods for the second time. _"Damn monk can't leave things well enough alone. Might give him a kotodama if he keeps this up, feh."_ She snickered to him, not at all serious of course… unless she could make it work for Sango.

He burst out laughing, startling Sesshomaru. "Sorry, sorry… she's funny when she wants to be." Composing himself InuYasha continued, "Kagome is… aggravated with you and wants to know, when you made the choice to leave Rin in the village did you tell her why?"

Eyeing him through narrowed golden eyes Sesshomaru shook his head, "The miko and I made the decision and Rin was informed she would be staying behind, why? What concern is it of yours or Kagome's?"

"_That bastard!"_ Kagome's anger rolled through him so hard he swayed a bit.

"Oh man. Now she's pissed!" He knew just how mad she could get and didn't really want to see her go off on Sesshomaru… well maybe a little. "We had Rin staying with us last night after an incident in the forest." Which he also need to tell the bastard about. "Kagome was helping Rin in the bath and she ended up confiding in my mate." InuYasha's own anger was building remembering the tears and pain that poured out of the child.

"Do you even realize what you did leaving her here like that? She thinks she did something wrong you baka! That she did something so terrible that you left her here rather than take her with you." Frustrated and angry he swiped at a tree rather than the daiyoukai in front of him like he wanted to. "Rin was devastated, bawled all over Kagome, and the thing that hurt her the most wasn't that you didn't even ask her what she wanted, or that she's made fun of because of how different she is but that you didn't explain anything to her. I ain't got any idea what that little girl is to you… how she fits for you but Sesshomaru, you better fucking fix it." Or his mate was likely to grace Sesshomaru with that kotodama she'd threatened.

Sesshomaru was stunned. All the times he'd visited, seen his Rin and brought her presents, she'd never said a thing. "It's Kagome's light that drew forth the hurt. Can you ask her to send Rin to us?" This wasn't right, she was the female under his direct care and she was hurting and he hadn't known. "She is… important. That is all this Sesshomaru is sure of. My…instincts are powerful towards her but the why is not yet known to me." When the child skipped towards them out of the fog he felt his demon perk up and his heart soar.

InuYasha hadn't had to ask Kagome to send the girl, Kagome had been there the whole time a soft shadow in InuYasha's mind. They watched as Sesshomaru crouched down and lifted the laughing and squealing child in his arms. Rin giving him a smacking kiss to his chin.

Rin was so happy her lord had come to see her. When he'd seen her and crouched down, she knew she had permission to show her affection and in front of InuYasha-oji too! She loved when he picked her up like he did this time and she got to feel how warm he was, snuggling against him with her arms around her neck. "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is so happy to see you! Where is Master Jaken and A-Un?"

Sesshomaru smirked at the surprise on InuYasha's face. Just because he chose to be cold in public didn't mean he couldn't be warmer in private. "Rin… we are going for a walk." Nodding to his brother he turned and went into the forest, "I will bring her back later little brother and will return tomorrow."

"_Well paint me pink and call me purple…"_ Kagome's stunned amazement wrapped around him and made him chuckle. Sometimes she said the weirdest things!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well we have lord fluffy's answer! R&R as you like! Two more chapters until wedding day starts!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Small lemon in the beginning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was waiting for him when he walked out of the forest. He looked incredibly handsome as he moved with grace towards her, the white fog rolling around his feet. The day had had such a gray bleak feel to it with its steady drizzle and cool weather but as she watched him appear from between the trees, the fog swirling in patterns around and behind him it took on a mystical, ethereal quality. Smiling, she went to meet him in the yard, away from the listening ears of a certain monk, almost expecting to see fairy lights dancing in the trees behind him. When he reached her she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at her mate, her hanyou. _"You are ever so handsome my mate. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you, not what you did to deserve me."_ She could feel the heat of his body everywhere she pressed against him.

InuYasha pulled the sticks from her hair, tucking them in her obi, and watched the mass of black silk cascade down her back. He ran his fingers through the beautiful heavy length, massaging gently over her scalp and down her back, fanning it out around her. He loved her hair. It was taking on a texture closer to his own and soon she wouldn't need to be so frustrated with it. It might still be heavy and long but it wouldn't tangle anymore. The feel of it when it moved across his skin was like the richest fur pelt, smooth and soft, a heavy weight over his body at night. _"No koibito, I think we very much deserve each other. You are more beautiful Kagome every time I look at you."_ Cupping her cheek he kissed her passionately, holding her still for the pleasure of his lips before resting his forehead against hers. _"That was the weirdest experience of my life, saiai."_ He chuckled softly. He still didn't know what to think about this change in his brother.

Kagome stroked her hands up to his chest, making him purr softly, resting them over his heart. "We will take it a day at a time InuYasha, there is nothing else we can do. I think he will be overbearing and demanding but… this is important to him. A way for him to make amends and atone for what he feels is his failure. The fact that he was willing to try _before_ he learned of us… it says a lot." She stroked her hands through his forelocks once more loving the softness before reaching up and rubbing a furry ear. His pleasure at the act welling inside her made her smile. "Thank you for speaking to him about Rin. He seemed surprised that she was unhappy." Digging her nails in a bit around the base of his ear she heard him groan.

"_Kagome that ain't a good idea if you want to go back inside." _Her actions were stirring other parts of his body to life. Drawing his claws gently down her spine, he drew his nose up her neck then repeated the process with his fangs, her desire washed through him and made him growl excitedly.

Gripping his hair tightly she held him against her, feeling the heat of his mouth on her skin. She tilted her head asking him to close his fangs on her throat, needing the feel of his fangs as much as he desired her act of submission. _"InuYasha… onegai…I need you."_ So much. Kagome burned with how badly she wanted her mate. Stepping into him she walked him backwards into the forest. So much was changing, so many things had happened and her only stable point, her calm center, was him. The fog was getting thicker around them enclosing them in a white cloud. His scent was in her nose and his mouth was fire over her mark making her whine her need.

She was calling to him, her purr loud and seductive. Her need slamming through their bond was a driving, pulsing beat in his mind. InuYasha spun her and backed her against a tree before tearing himself out of his haori and kosode. Finding the ties of her obi he pulled it loose, catching her hair sticks as they fell and tossing them on his own clothing. He hung her obi over a low branch so it wouldn't get wet laying on the ground. With her kimono hanging parted he looked at the line of soft skin he could see peeking out from the center of the black silk. Her scent was strong, beckoning to him to come taste. Dropping to his knees InuYasha pressed his nose to her belly, inhaling deeply, hoping to smell the one scent he'd always longed for but was disappointed smelling only his sweet Kagome. Her hand came up and stroked his cheek, _"Soon koibito, and if not we have plenty of time."_ Her voice always a soothing caress for him, _"But practice makes perfect my mate and right now I want you … desperately." _A hot lash of desire raked through him and he snarled excitedly at the feeling. Pushing her thighs wider he dipped his head and stroked his tongue firmly between her wet lips, catching the tip on her swollen pearl and giving it a hard flick. Her moan was his reward. As he lapped at her sweet center he let his hands rest on her hips, channeling his youki deep into her core so it stroked over her womb making her quiver at the intense pleasure. Kagome's cry as she came was muffled by the thick white fog. Standing quickly InuYasha lapped at her breasts, nipping and sucking at her nipples. Her orgasm had radiated through him driving his own need hotter.

Her hands had dropped and where tugging on his hakama strings, pushing them down his hips and wrapping around his erection, making him groan. Kagome's reiki was dancing over him, whipping his desire into a frenzy, his youki leaping to meet it. Taking a grip on her thighs he lifted her until she could wrap her legs around him. _"That's it saiai. Hold me tight." _

Her arms came up around his neck and he slid insider her. Pushing into tight wet walls caused him to growl and sink his fangs into her mark, she came instantly squeezing him tighter and making it exquisitely pleasurable to press deeper within her. Her mewling cries soft in his ears, her call increasing in his mind. InuYasha started a rhythm, a deep hard thrusting, bumping against her womb just to hear her gasp. Kagome's head rocked back giving him her throat and he licked a long line of youki up her skin, over and over he bathed her in his power. Gently he nipped her chin. He felt her then as she slipped into his mind washing him in her desire, her need and mostly her love. Opening for her, he did the same.

Kagome felt him brush against her mind as his youki seared its way inside her, twisting with her reiki. His desires became hers, wrapping them in a steady rising peak until they hung suspended. His speed increased as she felt him getting closer. She sank her fangs into his mark, felt him do the same and together they tumbled over the edge into a nerve searing completion that had them crying out and left them both panting. The forest glowing rose around them.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sango was working very hard to keep her husband distracted. Glancing out the door where Kagome had been waiting for InuYasha she'd witnessed their reunion. The passionate kiss they had shared made her smile. She'd watched as the woman she considered her own sister had walked her mate backwards into the forest and having a pretty good idea what was occurring in the fog knew she needed to keep her hentai husband from leaving the house. Especially when a second glance outside showed her an area of trees that was softly glowing with a rose coloured light. She remembered what it was like to be newly married and desperately in love.

Blushing a bit, she recalled her first few months of marriage and how they couldn't keep their hands off each other either. It had been wonderful and was still wonderful, even if their 'alone time' was often cut short by one of their children. Slanting a look out the door again a little bit later Sango watched her two friends walk out of the woods. They were holding hands and Kagome glowed with happiness. As Sango watched, InuYasha tugged gently on her hand until she was pressed to his side, fire rat sleeve draped around her shoulders. It was wonderful and strange to see the two of them this way. Wonderful because of how much they loved each other and strange because of how they used to be together. Argue, fight, sit, and Kagome running home. It had been a bit of a cycle with them. So to see them so incredibly in tune with each other, the bonds they were forming allowing for nothing less, was beautiful. Though what those bonds entailed she didn't fully understand.

Smiling she went to meet them on the porch. Kagome's kimono was a touch crooked and her hair was loose down her back. She drew Kagome away from her mate and to the side of the door, "InuYasha go distract Miroku." she said. Cocking an eyebrow at her in suspicion he did as she asked. Turning her attention to Kagome she giggled a little. "If my hentai monk of a husband sees you the teasing won't end today. InuYasha did a pretty good job putting you back together Kagome but here let me help."

Kagome blushed as Sango helped straighten the folds of her kimono and plucking the hair sticks out of her obi she twisted her thick black hair back up into the style it had been in when she'd left, pulling a few leaves and a bit of bark from it. "Thank you Sango. I'm sorry to just leave like that…" Kagome chewed on her lip in her embarrassment at having left her house full of people to have a moment with her mate. _"It was worth it."_ InuYasha's smug sensual purr rumbled through her.

Sango patted her hair back into place and turning Kagome around hugged her tight. "It's fine Kagome. It has been _that_ long since I was a newlywed. I married the monk with the cursed hand remember?" Leaning close to Kagome's ear she whispered, "Besides the more 'alone time' you two have the sooner I'll get to play with your babies. I really hope they have puppy ears. InuYasha's never let me pet his!" Pulling back she laughed at the look on Kagome's face, a mixture of hope and longing with a touch of embarrassment.

Knowing he was going to hear her anyways Kagome said simply, "Me too." InuYasha's joy at those two small words rocked her a little with the intensity making her grin. Linking her arm with Sango's they went inside. The house was a bit chaotic what with the children being stuck inside and Shippo bouncing excitedly around but the noise only showed the happiness within.

InuYasha was doing his best to distract the monk but it was fairly obvious that he knew _exactly_ what had taken them so long to come inside. The sly looks and 'innocent' comments were grating on his nerves. When the women came inside the bozou only got worse.

"Lady Kagome aren't you looking radiant. Whatever could have given you such a glow?" Miroku smiled wide with lecherous intent as his daughters clamoured for his attention. Mika and Aya wanted a story but he was too distracted with his own smug comments to be much good for telling a story at that moment.

Kagome only rolled her eyes and went back to work with Sango. There was much to do and not much time to get it done. When Asuka had arrived with gifts of biscuits and other tasty treats, an offering of apology for her son's actions, it had been a welcome blessing. One less thing the two women had to prepare before tomorrow. Unfortunately, ignoring Miroku only worked about half the time and today wasn't one of those days. The monk kept up a steady banter of implied innuendo mostly aimed at her dog demon mate. _"InuYasha I can feel your irritation with Miroku. Breathe saiai, he's just a being a baka. The same as always."_ Her mate's rising annoyance at the teasing monk was scraping at her and making her feel short tempered.

He couldn't help it. The monk was getting on his last nerve and after the day they'd already had… he could feel his alpha rising. Not wanting a confrontation and feeling his control slipping InuYasha finally stalked out of the room. Shooting the monk a glare that warned him not to follow._ "I know Kagome, ain't anything new just…"_ sighing he wandered into the dojo, sliding the door shut behind him.

"_It's alright InuYasha, you've had a… strange day. Take a minute to clear your head." _She would deal with the monk. _"How much do we tell them about what Sesshomaru told us?"_ Kagome didn't even know where to start. So much of what the daiyoukai told them was…painful for him. Frowning down at her hands she rolled another rice ball.

Sitting with his back to the wall, InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and rested the blade across his knees. Placing his claws against the steel of his and his father's fang he let the subtle pulse of his sword help relieve his irritation. Kagome was moving through him like water, a continuous wave of calm, helping clear some of the chaos from all he'd learned of his brother. _"I don't know Kagome. The stuff he told us about you and the soul bond yes but it ain't our place to tell his history. Kami mate, even I could feel his agony at Chiyoko's death. I never knew…" _Letting his head rest against the wall he felt a bit more settled. Tomorrow was their wedding and he was looking forward to it very much. _"I love you Kagome. Above all else, that's the most important thing to remember. Can we put this away until later?"_ He wasn't sure he could think about it without wanting to rip his own hair out. At least for a while.

"_Of course InuYasha! I need to deal with this fool out here anyways." _Kagome sent him a wave of understanding. Turning on the monk, she stalked over and smacked him in the head. "Miroku… enough!" Glaring down at his startled expression she kept her face stern and annoyed but she was laughing for her mate, "You're getting on my last nerve and you've already rubbed InuYasha's raw. We've had an intense afternoon. If you snicker at that I'll smack you again! Sesshomaru's visit was… wonderful and life changing at the same time. I don't have the patience for this today. So shut up!" Finishing on a snarl she spun on her heel and went back to what she was doing.

Sango was trying very hard not to laugh at her husband and failing miserably, shoulders shaking with her silent giggles. When Mika's sweet voice said, "Chichi-ue you very bad to make Kagome-oba angry!" and then shook her finger at him in reprimand she lost it completely and barked out her laughter. She slung an arm around Kagome's waist and hugged her as she giggled. Eye's dancing, Sango looked at her friend, "Oh Kagome! You need to teach me that look. It works so well!" on both males, for she had seen Kagome give it to InuYasha more than once.

Laughing with her Kagome nodded, "I will definitely try!" in a loud whisper she asked, "Or perhaps you'd like me to build him his own kotodama?" Eye's filled with laughter and InuYasha's chuckling in her head she turned her gaze back to the monk. His eyes were horrified as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Kagome and Sango looked back at each other before they burst back into laughter, holding on to one another's arms to help stay up right.

It was how Sesshomaru found them. Silent, as was his way, he'd approached the house with his aura dampened. He'd spoken to his Rin and after a little prompting had gotten the truth from her. Not that she'd ever out right lied to him, he'd have smelt that, she'd just left things out. For the time being they had decided she would stay with Kaede, or InuYasha and Kagome, until she felt the time was right to continue travelling with him. Her confusion as to what she wanted convincing them both she wasn't ready and had more to learn about being human. He would be around a lot more and she was pleased with that fact. He still had duties as Lord of the West but the new developments in this village would take precedence, at least for a while. Placing his hand on Rin's head, cautioning her to be quiet, they stood in the shadows and watched the women laugh. It made him smile to watch his soon to be little sister laugh with so much joy.

"Good evening Rin, Sesshomaru." InuYasha stood in the grass behind them. Having felt something tingle across his aura, he'd left through the bedroom and circled the house finding them standing on the porch. He knew Sesshomaru was watching Kagome and it made him twitchy, still unsure about the daiyoukai's intentions.

Startled, Sesshomaru stiffened. He hadn't felt his brother or heard him approach. InuYasha was already more powerful than he'd thought to mask his aura that well. Nudging Rin he sent her inside listening to Kagome's pleased excitement at her return. Turning slowly he faced his brother once more. "Little brother. I have 'fixed it' if you would appease your mate." Smirking a small twitch of lips he walked towards his half-brother. "Until tomorrow brother."

Standing with his arms crossed InuYasha waited till he was closer. "A question Sesshomaru before you go?" Evening was falling quickly as they stood in the yard, fog twisting around their legs. When the daiyoukai stopped and only looked at him, InuYasha asked, "What did you mean when you said Kagome would draw the soul wounded to her?" He wanted to be prepared if this was going to be dangerous for his mate.

His little brother was smarter than he seemed. "Soul wounded are beings that have a hurt so deep, it scars the soul. Your mate's light, her innate goodness and gentle spirit, will draw them to her. They will come, for only one such as Kagome can help heal a soul wound, it is her gift. She is Tamashi no Chiyu no Hikari (Soul of Healing Light). This Sesshomaru believes it is why she could not be corrupted by Naraku's foul infant. She has already drawn Rin to her and… me." Watching as InuYasha processed this information he gave him something more to think on.

"As her mate brother, it will be your duty and privilege to protect her. Takeshi was only human and I believe the eventual downfall of their bonding. He was never able to reach the power he needed to defend and protect like he could have had he been youkai. Kagome will be able to fight to defend herself or in defense of others but eventually it will sicken her emotionally to cause harm to others. That is why, little brother, you must be ready to defend her as no other can." He could almost see the hanyou turning everything he'd told him over, clever mind working quickly. Once more he was impressed, he'd always assumed InuYasha to be of lesser intelligence. He truly was their father's blood even if only by half. Turning to leave, InuYasha stopped him once more. Mokomoko snapped around his legs in annoyance.

Holding up a hand he checked to see if Kagome was listening and found her chattering with Rin and not paying him any attention. "There was a threat to Kagome yesterday." Quickly, he related everything that had happened in the forest and how he knew, deep down that it wasn't an accident. Sesshomaru's cold, deadly mask was back in place by the time he finished and his fur stood bristling. It was the mokomoko's reaction that helped him decipher his brother's intentions. The fur had always betrayed Sesshomaru's more intense feelings.

"And you couldn't catch the scent?" It was sounding more like a crime of opportunity not something that had been planned but that someone had already tried to harm his brother's mate and his Rin made him want to snarl, his demon already was. The drive to defend the pack was rising quickly. His fur had bristled and he stroked his hand down it once to make it settle.

InuYasha shook his head. "To faint. And the human I thought it could be got his ass kicked out of the village." Frustrated he ran his hand over his ears. Deciding to take a leap of faith and trust his brother like Kagome had been encouraging him to, especially after what he'd seen of his brother's reactions tonight he said, "When the night of the new moon is here, I'll need you to stay nearby Sesshomaru. Any idea what will happen with my human night?" It was something he'd been thinking about, unsure of what would happen and needing to ensure the strongest protection for Kagome he could get.

Sesshomaru looked to the west. The sun was setting and he had a journey to make this night before returning. "Hn, Takeshi was human not hanyou so I do not know what will happen but I will be near if I am needed." Concerned at not having an answer he frowned, a slight lowering of the corner of his mouth. "Are you done with your questions InuYasha?" Getting a nod from the hanyou he headed into the trees once more, his white hair and fur blending into the fog.

"Might as well bring Jaken with you tomorrow. Toad will have to get used to us eventually. Just make sure he keeps his yap shut about my mate or I'll do more than step on him." InuYasha snickered and thought he heard an answering chuckle from the forest but wasn't sure as his brother disappeared into the twilight.

00000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner, they helped Miroku and Sango pack their tired brood home, dropping Rin off at Kaede's for the night. Once the twins, baby Ichiro and Shippo were all settled down for the evening Sango made tea and they sat around the fire like so many times before to discuss what had happened with Sesshomaru's visit.

Hesitant, Kagome didn't know where to start. What to tell and how much, it was overwhelming. She soon found herself surrounded by her warm mate as he pulled her close. Letting her head rest against his shoulder she closed her eyes. A headache was building and she was tired. So much information, more questions they needed to ask of Sesshomaru and what to tell her friends was buzzing around her brain making her cranky.

InuYasha could feel her frustration and confusion. Pulling the sticks from her hair he felt it pour over his shoulder and down his back as it uncurled. His call was a gentle rumble of sound against her spine,_ "Kagome… I want you to take a deep breath saiai and tell me what your instincts are telling you to do. Ignore your anxiety, ignore what you think you should or shouldn't do. What are your feelings saying?" _Gently he nudged her head to the side and set his fangs against her neck, nibbling a bit to help distract her so her rational brain would shut off and she could just feel.

Sighing heavily, Kagome did what he asked and let all the feelings she'd been having rise to the surface, her alpha rising with them. Frowning she listened intently to something only she seemed to be able to hear. An inner instinct from deep within her soul telling her how much to share and what to keep hidden. It was the first time Kagome had listened this intently and sliding deeper she realized it was as if an inner voice was speaking to her giving her the wisdom to know what to do. Smiling, Kagome let InuYasha feel her contentment at knowing what to finally do. She hadn't been able to tell her friends about their bond before because an essential member of their pack was missing. Now with Sesshomaru's acceptance and offer of help and protection everything had calmed. He was important, his knowledge certainly but there something else happening here that she wasn't yet sure of. Something he was going to be a pivotal part of. _"Do you see it koi? Can you feel it?"_

"_Yes koibito. What it will be I ain't able to tell either. Bastard's important for some reason."_ When she'd slipped deeper inside herself he'd quickly followed, becoming her anchor in case she needed him. The instincts driving her seemed… ancient. Older even then the Inu ones that spoke within him and the Inu had been around for thousands of years. Opening glittering alpha eyes he looked into the alpha black of his mates and kissed her deeply. "_You amaze me koibito, a little more every day."_

Sitting around the fire they told their friends everything that was happening. How the mental bond had formed, Miroku perking up with an 'I knew it!' making them laugh, and everything that they had learned about what was happening with Kagome. The soul wounded, how she was becoming Tamashi no Chiyu no Hikari and Sesshomaru's willingness to join them. How it was after his acceptance that Kagome's instincts had settled and they had told his brother everything. Then the revelation from Sesshomaru that he had known the Dragon pair. They left out his grief, it wasn't theirs to share, but that he would be around a lot as he was determined to train InuYasha to be an even better warrior then he already was.

With everything they had learned about soul bondings it made sense that evil youkai would hunt them. If Kagome was the only one that could heal a wound of the soul, she would be a prize indeed and some would simply want to snuff out her pure light. Speaking quietly they decided that everything would stay pack knowledge, nothing that they had learned that night would leave that room and they would continue to live their lives as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. Kagome may draw people to her but she had always been a compassionate sort so that wasn't really anything new and training to be a healer would give her a nice cover story, should they need one, as to why people sot her out. Only once the pair was certain they were strong enough would the truth be revealed to other close friends and that was only if Kagome felt alright about it and for the time being that included Shippo. The kit was still very young and though he already knew of the soul bond he would be kept unaware of the rest of the details until he was mature enough not to let it slip out by accident when he was away training with his fox demon family. The only thing he would be told was that their bond had changed enough that Kagome and InuYasha could actually talk to each other.

It was late when they finished and tomorrow was going to be a long but exciting day. "I thought I would come over before lunch to help you get ready for the wedding. I've got pretty much everything ready to go and lots of hands to help bring the food." Sango smiled as Kagome's eyes turned to her and brightened. "We'll only need to cook a few things later in the day and then heat things before we go to the Goshinboku for the ceremony. That will give us time to get you ready too! Rin is very excited to be around to help."

"Wait, Goshinboku? I thought we we're doing this at the shrine?" InuYasha was glad to find this out now and not tomorrow when he went to the wrong place. Kagome's laughter filled him as she assured him she'd have let him know where he should be at sunset.

"It seemed the most appropriate place for your blessing. You two seem to always circle back to that tree." Miroku smiled at them.

"Feh, whatever. Just as long as I know where I need to be." Quietly to Kagome he added, _"And you'd better show up wench."_

"_Silly hanyou! Where else would I be?"_ she was starting to feel better, her headache was receding with finally getting everything out in the open. "So if you two, the kids, Shippo, Kaede and Rin are showing up at lunch, you'll have to make yourself scarce after lunch InuYasha." Before he could voice the protest she could feel rising up she said, "You should be thankful it's such a short time to be apart. Most couples are separated the night before as it's considered bad luck to see the bride for twenty four hours before the wedding." She felt him swallow his protest, _"Besides, we are never truly apart. And I really want you to be surprised when you see me."_ He could feel her excitement at surprising him and grumbled his agreement to behave himself.

Standing together they left and made their way home under the light of a nearly full moon. The sky had finally cleared of its clouds from earlier and the moon turned the forest silver around them. The fog had mostly cleared and was just a skiff under their feet as they followed the path through the woods. Kagome shivered a bit and stepped into InuYasha, curling her arm around his waist. She wasn't cold really it almost felt…ominous in the forest, like eyes watched them. _"Can you feel that koibito?"_ Unsure if it was real or if she was just tired and imagining things.

InuYasha had felt it too. Pulling her to a stop he wrapped her tightly into his arms and let his senses flow into the forest around them. It was almost too quiet. Frustrated he bared his fangs, he couldn't find what was out in the forest. Glaring around them into the trees he let out a snarl of warning feeling his alpha rise and the demon growl within him. The feeling faded but didn't totally dissipate. Turning back to Kagome he could feel her slight fear and leaning down he kissed her gently. "Don't be scared koi. I will never let anything happen to you. Ever!" He kissed her again a little deeper, pulling her in tighter. "And tomorrow, I marry my mate under the Goshinboku at sundown." Still feeling her slight fear he'd said it to make her smile. Keeping a sharp eye on the forest he led his mate home. Hopefully it had only been an animal watching them but it had felt all too human. Once more he'd be spending a mostly sleepless night.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Deep in the forest an evil plan was forming. Having located the camp of the bandits that had been raiding near the village, only enough money needed to change hands too see the plan flourish. Then the miko slut and the disgusting hanyou would get theirs, revenge would be sweet indeed. Let them have their little wedding. There would be no honeymoon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: R&R as always! Thanks for the great reviews! I read each and every one! Enjoy!


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: I love how everyone keeps guessing! You should have figured out by now that I have a plan, there is always a plan! Usually it is Evil! Just kidding. And if you're thinking it odd that InuYasha couldn't find the eyes in the forest, that his senses are dull… ha! Just wait and see! Well now that you're all disappointed about Kagome not being pregnant shall we find out what that elusive scent is? I think we should! Oh and lemon goodness to come.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had a flutter in her belly when she woke up. It was her wedding day! Laying on her back covered in her mate's hair, soft on her bare skin as he was wrapped tightly around her, she grinned and held back a giggle. She knew he'd spent a mostly sleepless night listening to the sounds of the forest and watching for whatever it was they had felt on the way home. But her excitement shivered through her as she gently stroked his hair. Yes they'd been mated for eight days but she had always dreamed of a wedding with him. Standing before their friends, the blessings and the fun of the celebration afterwards. Kagome's heart was beating a little faster in her excitement and it woke InuYasha.

"Kagome? Why is your heart beating so fast?" Lifting his head to look down at her, he let his mind tune back into hers and felt her excitement. Grinning as his concern faded he kissed her happy smiling mouth. Her eyes sparkling in anticipation for the events of today, she wiggled in her joy.

"I'm so happy!" She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. Rolling him to his back she pounced on him, dancing her fingers down his ribs.

"Gawh! Wench! Cut it out!" He had to work to catch her hands and make her stop, laughing as she tickled him. Her joy was infectious and flipping her back to her back he held her down, straddling her thighs and stretching her hands above her. "Two can play that game Ka-go-me." He drawled her name as he switched both her wrists to one hand. Quickly he danced his fingers up her rib cage.

"No no no! InuYasha! Stop!" Laughing and struggling she tried to get free, "You're bigger than I am! It's not fair!" Tears were running as she laughed, he was relentless in his torture. "Don't make me say it!" She was getting desperate as his hand found every ticklish spot she had.

Smirking at his mate he tickled her a bit more. "And just where do you think I'll end up if you say sit koibito?" He snickered knowing she was only threating. As connected as they were, he read her intentions well enough to know she wouldn't be sitting him. Still he stopped his fingers, letting them rest on her ribs. "Are you awake for the day now my mate?" He hadn't let her hands go and kept her stretched out before him, chest heaving as she gasped for air. Smiling, she bit her lip and nodded. Bending down he kissed her again, tugging on her lip with his teeth, soothing it with his tongue as he licked at her. Sliding into her mouth he caressed her tongue and licked a fang. Her scent was lighter today but it still tweaked at his memory. Leaving her mouth he tucked his nose into her neck as he slid down her body. "Why is that scent so familiar? Something about it..." It was driving him nuts not being able to remember what it meant.

"Hmm?" Every time he spoke his lips whispered across her skin and it was very distracting. "What scent?" Reaching for him she felt his confusion. "I smell different?" Pulling away a little she tugged her hands asking him to let her go.

Letting her wrists loose he held her tightly to him, breathing deep and trying hard to remember. "Yeah… it's something I remember from the shard hunt. I just can't…" Suddenly the memory clicked and he remembered, eye's going round as he lifted his head to look at his mate. She'd been in heat!

"I was _what_?!" Kagome squeaked in surprise. She did a rapid mental calculation and realized he was right. She looked from him down to her flat belly and back again as a hope filled smile bloomed. "That's why you thought I smelt so good?"

Nodding, he pieced the picture together for her. "You remember how every so often I'd get really angry and make you go with Sango and Kirara or piss ya off enough to go home?" She nodded though a specific time was hard to pick as he'd done it a lot. Leaning down he licked her cheek gently in apology before continuing, "It wasn't cause I was mad at you like I'd say, it was cause you'd smell so damn good I wanted to lick my way up your thighs and slide my tongue into your body." The intensity of his desire back then was nothing compared to how he felt now. "Those school outfits of yours did nothing to cover the scent either. All that bare skin out on display…"

Growling as his eyes heated he ran his hand down her body until he could cup her mound, sliding his finger between her lips so he could circle slowly around her plump clit. "And me, drooling along behind you, wanting to take you into the forest and lick my way over all that exposed skin, bury my face between your thighs and drown in the scent. Fill you up with my seed over and over until all I can smell is you, me and the pup I'd planted there." Drifting his hand lower he slid two fingers up inside her, stroking carefully as she moaned. InuYasha pushed his youki deep within her body and felt her reiki streak up his arm making him groan and close his eyes for a moment. "At night I'd have to stay up wind of you, your scent so strong even with your sleeping bag. If I caught a wiff when I was asleep, kami… I fell out of more trees because of you koibito." She was making little gasping, mewling noises as he pushed his fingers deeper, using his thumb to keep circling her clit. Her scent was spiking in his nose and he growled, alpha rising in reaction.

"And when I wasn't falling out of trees at night, my mate, I was doing this…" Opening for her, he showed her the memories of sitting in trees, hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself to completion as he thought only about her. Or visiting the hot spring she'd used, her scent still hanging in the air as he worked himself to orgasm with her heat heavy in his nose, giving him the most intense climax because he imagined planting his pup in her belly. How many nights he'd had to fight not to just run with her into the forest as her scent drove his instincts to mate his female into submission. His demon almost out of control at times with the desire to take her. Quaking she came hard around his fingers crying out at the images he showed her while holding his hand still against her body mindful of his claws, his youki stroking in and out of her instead.

When she finished clenching on him, he drew his fingers from her, licking them clean. Lying beside her, he watched her panting, trying to catch her breath. "It didn't get bad until the last few months of the shard hunt. Before that I could ignore the needs but when I lost you to Akago and Kagura, _kami_… that was when my instincts kicked in and I couldn't let you out of my sight. Then your heat would hit and it got worse." Reaching down he wrapped his hand around his hard cock and slowly stroked himself while she watched. Kagome's eyes heated following the movement of his hand and she gave a need filled moan. Her pleasure at watching him touch himself pouring through the bond making him hiss and tug a little faster.

When she reached to touch him, he smirked and rolled her away from him onto her side until he could press his body down her back. "Not this morning my mate, today is all about you." Growling again he nipped at her nape and across to her mark, sliding his tongue over it firmly as she whimpered and laid her head to the side pulling her hair out of his way. Purring his approval as she bared her mark for his fangs, InuYasha lifted her leg until he could hook her knee over his thigh. Spreading her open by bending his knee he slid his straining erection into his mate's wet sheath. One arm under her head and the other caressing the smooth skin of her belly before gliding up to play and tug at her nipples. He sank his fangs down on her mark, gently thrusting into her body, squeezing until she cried out and clamped around his cock. Her arm came up and curled behind his head.

Turning her head as he released her mark, Kagome found his lips with hers. Sucking and licking at his mouth and tongue, mimicking what he was doing to her. She whimpered at the pleasure as his talented fingers played with her breasts._ "InuYasha, onegai, harder!"_ He pushed into her firmly giving her what she needed. Warm fingers drifted back down to rest over her belly, pressing gently against her. "Yes… more!" Speeding up slightly his large crown rubbing her in just the right way had her eyes closing as her cries spilled into the room. His fangs scraped her mark and his fingers drifted down to play with her clit, petting and caressing the plump pearl.

Her core ignited, the fire of her orgasm spreading out from her center. She felt her reiki reach for him and lash a band of desire down his spine pushing him over with her, his hot release pulsing into her as they cried out together.

Relaxing his leg they laid there for a moment, her leg still hooked over his thigh with him buried deep within her. Panting as they looked into each other's eyes Kagome gently nipped at his lip licking it softly, InuYasha's tongue coming out to duel with hers. _"Can you tell?"_ If she was pregnant it would only increase the joy she was already experiencing today.

Pecking her lips one last time, he pulled slowly from her body making them both groan at the friction. Pressing his nose to her throat InuYasha worked his way down her body as she rolled onto her back. _"Breathe saiai. Your nerves are muddling the scent." _He wasn't even sure he could tell this early but he was sure as hell going to try! What a wedding gift this would make. He felt her slow inhale and exhale and grinned up at her. Dropping his nose back to her chest he licked her nipple as he went by making her gasp a little. Continuing down, he rested his hand on her hip and pressing his nose back into her pelvis, just under her belly button, he breathed deep. He'd done this yesterday and hadn't smelt anything but…. Breathing in once more he sorted through her scents. _"Dammit! I can't tell yet."_ Disappointment washed over them both. _"Five days koibito, maybe less and I should be able to tell."_ Moving back up, he lay beside her again, leaving his warm hand resting on her belly.

Brightening she placed her hand over his and smiled wide at him, her fangs glinting in the morning light. "That's still better than waiting the fourteen or more to see if my cycle was off." Lifting her hand she stroked her mate's cheek. "How did you manage to forget what this was?" Not that she was complaining, she wanted a family and quickly was good.

Shrugging he rubbed small circles over her flat belly and imagined it round with their pup. "It's been three years since I smelt your heat wench. And this time I didn't have to ignore the drive to mate with you, you've been as eager as I've been! It just slipped my mind until this morning that that was what I was scenting." And did she ever smell good. Even better than he remembered though he could tell she was at the end of her heat as the scent was diminishing.

Her stomach growled surprising them both and making Kagome giggle. InuYasha's grin was wide as he drew his fingers up her body and cupped her cheek. Eye's still holding a bit of his alpha glitter he kissed her gently, pulling at her lip, before pressing his face against her neck and giving an excited and happy growl. He could have wriggled he was so thrilled. "Kagome… I…" he had no words to describe how happy this made him feel.

Laughing, Kagome did wiggle in her excitement, feet kicking into the air. She wrapped her arms around him and held tight. "I know InuYasha! Me too!" Still, there was a chance that she might not be pregnant but she chose to believe she was. After all the times they'd been together… how could she not be? She caught a flash from him of her big and round with their pup that made her want to burst with her joy. He kissed her deeply once more, licking over her lips and flicking her fangs, before helping her sit up treating her like fragile glass. Smiling as she slid from their bed she said "I won't break saiai and neither will our pup should one be on the way."

InuYasha couldn't help the big grin that spread as he watched her move gracefully across the floor. "You may not break koibito but I will still be treating you like the treasure you are." If she was pregnant his instincts would drive him hard. Already he knew his alpha was sitting close to the surface, failing to recede completely. Her protection and safety would be his ultimate goal and he would get even worse when they confirmed her pregnancy. He wondered how many times she'd sit him in the next few months. _"How bad can you get koi? You've always been over protective!"_ Kagome smiled at him from where she was getting dressed in a pale blue yukata and green wrap skirt.

Leaping from where he still sat naked on their bed he landed in front of her making Kagome squeak with surprise. Standing from his crouch he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, hand cupping the back of her head. Sighing a bit at how hard things might get for her InuYasha nibbled on her jaw working his way towards her ear, his scent wrapping around them making her eyes darken. "Try permanently wrapped in the fire rat robe koibito. I'm going to have to find something else to wear." Resting his forehead against hers, he chuckled a little. "And if you thought I was possessive when you first got here… this will be worse. Never out of my sight Kagome, I'll lose it if you are."

Kagome reached for him, slipping back into her mate's mind and seeing just how insistent his demon was being, alpha failing to recede completely. His demon was already roaring she should be wrapped in his robe and… sequestered in a cave! _"That you are not going to be getting away with saiai."_ She giggled and brushed against him, calming the straining demon. If wearing the fire rat would help his sanity she'd do it. It was the only clothes he left her in half the time anyway. Smug laughter filled her head as she gazed into golden eyes that held just a touch of glitter, enough to make them shimmer as he smirked at her. "I will wear what you want me to my mate but not until we are sure." Kagome felt the snarl building in him and grasping his forelocks gave them a sharp tug. "Stop it! Until we know for sure I don't want to tell anyone and get more hopes up then our own. Once we are certain, you can do… most of what you need to. I'm not living in a cave no matter how much he snarls at me." She could feel his demon grumble at her in annoyance. It was getting easier all the time to feel him. As InuYasha power grew so did the stability of the demon within him, giving it more rational thought and calming the raging beast it once was.

InuYasha sighed and gave in to his mate. He knew she was right but… "Alright but you be careful and stay out of trouble the next few days." Smirking a bit he cupped her ass, giving it a squeeze before jumping away to get dressed as she swiped at him. "Well you only said I couldn't do it in front of Miroku." He laughed at her snarl, knowing she was only playing, her laughter was rolling through him making him quiver. When her stomach growled for the second time she giggled and went to start breakfast.

0000000000000000000000

They had just finished cleaning up breakfast when they felt him coming. Sesshomaru's aura was powerful enough to be felt rolling through the little valley where the village sat. Catching her mate's eye Kagome snickered, "Well that should wake up anyone still sleeping!" Even without spiritual powers his aura was potent enough to be felt be everyone.

"Feh. He does it on purpose. Bastard gets off on freaking people out." Walking to the door he slid it open for his half-brother's arrival. It still felt odd that this was going to become a regular occurrence but… it was for Kagome. He looked out into the mid-morning light, Sesshomaru still a distance away. Turning away from the door he watched his mate put on water for tea and had to chuckle. "Always with the tea koibito." Shaking his head InuYasha went and hugged her to him, gently running his claws through her hair. It was long down her back again, just the way he liked it. He purred in pleasure when she reached up and cupped his cheek before rising up and sealing her mouth to his, her other arm wrapping his neck and holding him tightly to her.

He felt his brother's arrival but stayed locked with his mate for a moment more. Breaking her kiss was hard to do but finally he pulled away and glanced to where his brother watched them, standing patiently in the door way. "Sesshomaru." Giving his brother a nod of welcome he invited him in. The arrival of the other youkai stirred his instincts to life and he had to fight back the powerful urge to snarl in warning. Kagome's hand settled on the skin between his collars and he felt a surge of her reiki flow against him. Just enough to distract him and calm his demon before he tore into his brother.

Kagome smiled at the daiyoukai. "Onii-san, he's a little unsettled this morning."

Sesshomaru watched them carefully. Noticing his brother's protective posturing and how his hand seemed to settle across his mate's abdomen it wasn't hard to make the leap. "Your mate is pregnant than little brother." Smirking a little at the speed in which his brother worked. It was no wonder InuYasha was unsettled. He would not be settled again until the pup was whelped.

Kagome thumped InuYasha on the chest, "Thanks for keeping it quiet until we were sure!" She couldn't really be angry with him not with how happy and excited she was for today and the possibility of carrying his pup. Smile wide and radiant she turned back to the daiyoukai, "It's too early to tell just yet."

She glowed with her happiness, so radiant she was almost blinding. "Imotou if your glow is anything to go by, then this Sesshomaru is sure." Shifting his gaze to his brother he could see the alpha that floated close to the surface. His instincts would drive him hard from here and his temper would snap easily. They would all have to tread carefully for the next few months until his mate was farther along. "It is good then that I brought a possible companion for your mate brother. Come Imouto." Turning sharply on his heel Sesshomaru walked back outside.

Kagome looked at InuYasha in confusion. _"Companion?"_ He was watching his brother and only shrugged, he didn't know what this was either. Together they walked out of the house and followed the daiyoukai a little ways into the forest. Stopping abruptly when he did. _"He has that look again."_ The slightly nervous energy that was so unfamiliar on InuYasha's brother. She could feel her mate's rising agitation at this unknown surprise.

Sesshomaru turned to his left and sent a soft wuff into the forest, causing InuYasha's ears to perk forward. Watching the forest for movement he was shocked by what stepped from between the trees. Inhaling sharply he pulled Kagome tightly to his chest.

Kagome had been watching the trees to and felt InuYasha's surprise as the hound stepped around a tree. It was beautiful, similar to greyhounds of her day with the long thin legs and body, sleek head and whip like tail. The black muzzle and face only started to fade to smoky gray once it past the ears. Its legs to where black shading to deep gray on the belly up into lighter grey over the haunch and back into black for the long thin tail. But it was the eyes that caused Kagome's breath to catch. They were silver like swirling mercury pools. _"What is it? What's wrong?"_ InuYasha's alpha was rising hard and fast against her spine.

"What the hell are you up to Sesshomaru?" The snarl cold and deadly. _"It's an Inu Shadow Hound."_ The hounds were protection for Inu female royalty and were never seen outside the western lands. "And what's with its colouring?" Shadow hounds were always either white or black never like this.

"Shadow Hound? What's a Shadow Hound?" Confusion evident Kagome turned her head to look at her mate, his alpha scent was heavy on the air and his cheek marks were starting to show. Glancing back at Sesshomaru for clarification, she had no idea what was going on. "Will someone please explain this to me?" Reaching for InuYasha she was met with a swirling mass of emotions impossible to sort through.

Sesshomaru watched his brother's alpha rise in preparation of defending his mate. "InuYasha… he is here for Hatsukaigō, the first meeting." Looking to Kagome he could see her confusion. "Kagome, shadow hounds are the protective companions of Inu high status females. They are unique in that the female's only whelp when there will be a need for a new companion. This one was born four years ago." Coinciding exactly with a certain ex-miko's fall down a time travelling well. "The nobles of my court believed this meant I would find my mate. When it was born… different… I knew it was not meant for my mate." His Master of the Hounds had been rather insistent that they destroy the 'abomination' but looking at the animal he knew it had a purpose and forbade the action. The youkai had tried to defy him and had been executed and replaced. "It is a high honor to be considered a match for one."

"And if she's rejected? How dare you do this without asking her mate first!" Snarling, InuYasha pulled her farther from the hound. Anger seething through him making the demon roar as he drew Tetsusaiga. _"Do not approach that hound Kagome!"_

"_I don't understand? What's going on?"_ He was so angry that he was starting to scare her. Kagome knew that her distress wouldn't help his control though and breathing carefully turned fully into his chest. "I need someone to explain this to me."

His brother was quickly losing what little control he had left. "InuYasha, calm yourself. You are causing your mate's distress and it is not good for her. Not in her condition." Pricking at his need to see to his mate's health was the fastest way to shift his focus. Sesshomaru looked to the hound. It had been sitting quietly waiting for permission to approach. "Imotou, shadow hounds have one companion and if a Hatsukaigō goes… badly… the hound will attack. If he is not yours we will have to kill him." She deserved to know what could happen but Sesshomaru was certain he was not wrong.

The scrape at InuYasha's protective instincts worked to pull him back but just barely. Kagome's shock and horror at Sesshomaru's words rocked him. She would never want to see an animal killed only because it wasn't meant for her. _"You ain't getting it koibito. If he isn't meant for you… it will not stop. It will come after you over and over until either you are dead or it is. Only their true companion can form the connection. If you're not her… they go insane."_ He showed her than just why the hounds were so feared. They had a battle form like Kirara only bigger and incredibly more frightening. They turned into beasts three times their current size, fangs growing to be like daggers dripping lethal poison, silver flames forming around their feet. They were the embodiment of death and they never stopped in defense of their companion.

Shaking a little Kagome gripped his haori. Turning angry eyes on Sesshomaru she snarled. "Why? Why would you do this? I thought you might actually like me and now you bring a youkai here to see it try and kill me?" Alpha rising she growled at the daiyoukai.

Holding up his hands Sesshomaru watched her alpha snap to the front. It was exactly what he'd been waiting for. "Go." Waving his hand at the hound it bounded quickly forward. Landing at Kagome's feet were it flopped onto its back. He was fast enough that InuYasha had barely lifted Tetsusaiga before the hound submitted to his mistress. Smirking, Sesshomaru crossed his arms. They both stood very still, watching the hound wiggle like a puppy. The daiyoukai was slightly hurt that his brother's mate thought he'd ever put her in danger. "This Sesshomaru would never put you in harm's way Imouto. He is yours as he should be." It was rare that a first meeting went wrong, usually it was the fault of the male Inu for picking the wrong mate, choosing an unfit match rather than finding their true-mate. In their families history it had only happened twice.

Kagome watched the hound wiggle around on his back, feet kicking in the air and felt a smile tug at her lips. _"Is this… normal?"_ InuYasha's relief blew threw her followed quickly by his desire to skin his brother. _"No you can't do that. He still has a purpose."_ She giggled for him, sliding softly against him, soothing him as only she could. Apparently the hound really was meant for to Sesshomaru she let her apology show in her eyes for doubting him before letting go of InuYasha's clothing to sink slowly to her knees. The hound really was beautiful with his shadow colouring and silver eyes. His battle form was terrifying but like this he was just too cute to resist. He'd stilled to watch her when Kagome had gotten down beside him. Slowly she reached out and touched the silky soft hair of his belly, stroking gently, so enthralled with the animal before her, she didn't notice when InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and stalked towards Sesshomaru.

Stopping in front of his brother InuYasha plowed his fist into the daiyoukai's stomach. "You deserved that for not asking me first. Bastard, you're fucking lucky that worked out!" A Shadow Hound. His mate had warranted the birth of a Shadow Hound, his hand streaked over his ears and he tugged a handful of hair. It was beyond believable and he could only feel relieved and humbled. The honour, like Sesshomaru said, was great for her but also for him for only females mated to royal Inu males ever had hounds born for them. "How did you know?" Turning slightly the two Inu brothers watched as Kagome rubbed and petted and played with the hound, laughing when it sat up and licked her chin. Kami, they'd just expanded the pack and he wasn't sure she realized it but she'd just accepted the hound as her companion with that lick.

Sesshomaru had grunted and hunched a bit at the punch. Knowing his stunt had probably taken a few decades off his brother's life he let the incident pass without retaliation, this time. His little brother was gaining strength and he tried not to show how much the assault had actually hurt, even with his armor. "Kagome told me her history, the well and the time travel. Once the truth of your bond came to light I knew she would need extra protection." His brother stiffened beside him taking the statement as an affront to his ability to protect his mate. "Breathe little brother. I mean no insult but no matter how hard you try you will not always be able to be with her." His brother had duties to this village that would occasionally take him from his mate. "When I went to my home last night he met me in the yard. He had been whelped four years ago and had never left the kennel… until yesterday. His birth and Kagome's appearance were too perfect to be only coincidence." He'd had other items that he had returned with but they could wait until later.

Sighing InuYasha felt Kagome's joy spread as she played with the hound. The attachment had become permanent the moment the animal had licked her. "What's up with the colour?" The hound was going to be a total pain in the ass. _"He is not!"_ Kagome flicked annoyed eyes at him with the thought. _"Yes koibito he is. He's going to want to sleep on the bed." _She snickered and her eyes lightened.

Sesshomaru only shrugged at InuYasha's question. No one knew why the hound was this strange fading of colours. No others like him had ever been born.

The hound suddenly detached himself from Kagome and trotted over to sit at InuYasha's feet. Tilting his head at the hound he waited. With a grumble and a whine the hound greeted him as his companion's mate and Alpha of the pack, promised him that he would never fail in his mistresses protection should her mate not be there to see to her himself and bowed his head in thanks. InuYasha asked him 'thanks for what' and was startled when the hound replied for finding her again. Apparently he had noticed her absence from this era and had been distraught thinking his companion was dead and he had failed in his duty. Then a few days ago she had returned and when the Western Alpha had arrived he knew it was time to find her.

"_Can you ask him his name?" _Kagome had a couple of tears on her cheeks with her hound's revelations. The moment the hound had licked her she'd felt that click in her soul, forming a connection that just felt right. He was hers as much as InuYasha was hers. She felt her mate's pleasure at that thought. Belonging to her was high priority for him.

When he asked, the hound replied she hadn't graced him with one yet and turned his sliver eyes back to Kagome. InuYasha looked up and smiled at her surprise. Moving towards were she knelt he helped her up and holding her close said, "Well he is your companion Kagome. Why would he accept a name from anyone but you?" Smirking he nipped at her chin.

Holding her hand out for her hound she stroked his soft ears and stared deeply into mercury swirled eyes. "Kemuri that is your name." Kagome smiled when he licked her fingers.

InuYasha grinned down at her, _"Well done koibito. It is fitting."_ The hound definitely looked like smoke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: R&R as usual! There's four chapters for the wedding and I'm hoping to get them all out fairly close together so be patient. Peace!


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Let the wedding day begin! And I just want to say how touched I feel when people comment about how in some way I am affecting your life with my story. It is a wonderful gift that you have given me and makes me work to be an even better writer. Thank you.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After returning to the house and showing Kemuri the home he would now share. Kagome went about putting tea and a light tray of snacks together. She was once more hungry. Lately when was she not hungry? InuYasha's humour at her thought flowed through her. She smirked at him as she set his tray beside him. Standing and picking up the other tray she set it before Sesshomaru. Frowning as she stood Kagome tentatively placed her fingertips against his shoulder. "Onii-san… I am very sorry that I doubted you. I wish to apologize for my anger and for what I said." She felt terrible for accusing him of trying to hurt her. Looking down into eyes so like her mates she saw surprise and gratitude. She let her hand settle flat on his kimono clad shoulder just above his armor.

InuYasha was sitting very still, very watchful but he didn't interfere. He could feel her need to apologize, how hurting his brother was uncomfortable for her. Everything Sesshomaru had done so far had been to protect Kagome and help them. The trust was building, slowly, but it was building. Picking up his cup he stayed relaxed and drank his tea.

Sesshomaru was surprised that she would initiate physical contact with him, had done so twice. Glancing at InuYasha he reached carefully for Kagome's hand and placed his over top. "It is fine Imouto." His mokomoko slid around and gently brushed her ankle. Even now she couldn't help but heal the hurt of those around her. "You are determined to make this Sesshomaru eat with you are you not Kagome?" Smirking he removed his hand and picked up his tea. Glancing once more at his brother he saw the quick flash of gratitude at his treatment of his mate. "Is your mate always this tactile brother?"

InuYasha chuckled, "Yah, she's always been touchy." He laughed when she glared at him. Holding out his hand for her, she came and sat with him. _"Well you were! Always trying to pet my ears wench."_ Pulling her close he ran his nose up her neck, an unhappy growl accompanying his action. The others would be here soon and he would be forced to leave her.

Wrapping her arms around him Kagome held him tight. "It is only for a little while and you will be near if I need you." She rested her head against his shoulder, feeling his purr vibrate against her gently. Kemuri wandered over and laid down beside them, head on his paws and eyes closing.

"Planning on going somewhere little brother?" Sesshomaru could not believe he was willing to leave his possibly pregnant, soul bonded mate. Narrowed golden eyes glared at his brother.

"Onii-san…" Kagome's tone was a warning as she lifted glittering black eyes to his, Kemuri's head coming up at her change in scent. "It is tradition and it is what I want. He will not see the bride before the wedding." She would have no argument about this. Feeling their friends coming she rose and went outside, the hound at her heels becoming the shadow his breed was named for.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at his brother, smirk on his face. InuYasha only chuckled. Every once in a while her Inu came through loud and clear. "She is worthy of the Shadow Hound little brother." Sesshomaru finished his tea and stood. "As she is always trying to feed me I will leave and return after lunch." Nodding he left, walked around the corner of the house and was gone into the forest.

InuYasha went and joined Kagome, holding her tight from behind, hand across her belly and call loud against her back. The hound was curled at her feet, watching the road. _"Koibito, I will miss you for the next few hours."_ Pulling her hair to the side he set his fangs against her throat, her head tilting to accommodate him. Sighing she leaned into him, her pleasure in his act flowing through him. _"It seems I'm not the only one who likes teeth my mate."_ Kagome smiled and let her own call flow around them.

Their friends coming up the road Sango and Miroku and their family, Kaede, Shippo and Rin rounded the corner only to be treated to an incredible sight. Kagome was submitting for her mate, head to the side and eyes closed, hands over his around her waist. InuYasha was in full alpha mode looking larger than normal, tall and strong, a proud warrior at her back with his fangs against her neck, the most amazing looking dog resting at their beauty of the act and the love that clearly flowed between the two was staggering. They almost glowed with the power that pulsed around them. Two pairs of glittering eyes opened and watched them. InuYasha pulled Kagome tighter and slid his tongue up her neck, kissing her gently under the ear as she smiled. Sango and Miroku exchanged knowing glances and continued towards the house.

When Kemuri stood up in front of Kagome she dropped her hand on his head. "They are pack." was all she needed to say and he settled once more at her side. _"InuYasha watashi no saiai, you will need to watch were you leave your hand." _ Turning into his embrace she lifted her arms around his neck, brushing his hair out of the way so she could dance her fingers along his skin. Her grin was wide enough to flash him her fangs. _"You let it slip to your brother this morning and Miroku is just as observant."_ Hands were stroking up her spine, drawing her closer.

Smirking at his mate he dropped his mouth to hers. _"Alright koibito." _InuYasha slid his mind against hers, wallowing in her emotions. The joy she felt for the day, the excitement at possibly being pregnant and the connection she had to Kemuri. _"It ain't often a hound is born koi. You are very special to warrant one. But then I've always known just how amazing you are."_ He rumbled his contentment to her.

Together they introduce Kagome's hound to their pack. Explaining what exactly he was and how he came to be with them. Sango had heard of shadow hounds, knew there purpose and was astounded that her friend was once more so blessed. Kemuri took an immediate liking to the twins and was soon groaning in the corner legs in the air getting his belly rubbed, it made Kagome laugh. They may be deadly to an enemy but for the most part they were just like dogs of her era, big sappy animals who liked cuddles and belly rubs, only so much more being a dog youkai.

Rin was a little wary, the size of the animal reminding her to much of the wolves that had once run her down. Kagome finally took the girl aside and introduced her to Kemuri, showing her just how soft his fur was. She reminded Rin that her Lord Sesshomaru was the one who brought the hound to her and he would _never_ bring an animal around that would hurt his Rin. Rin giggled as the hound licked her fingers and nuzzled her cheek. After that Rin spent as much time petting Kemuri as the twins did.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lunch was finished and InuYasha was being herded towards the door. The women were determined to shoo him away from his mate. It was all meant in the spirit of the day but his instincts were riding him and he was hard pressed not to snarl and take a swipe at someone. Kagome was staying a soft touch inside him and it was helping, but he felt like he was leaving his mate defenseless and in a fragile state.

Ignoring the protests of the other women Kagome followed InuYasha outside. _"_I am neither defenseless nor alone my mate. Breathe for me saiai. It's only a few hours and you are not going that far, just into the forest. Why don't you go to the hot spring and soak... something."She let her laughter flow over him as she tugged on his forelocks, her smile bright and happy.

InuYasha took a grip on her hair and gave a gentle tug. "Ha ha you're so funny Kagome." Eyes heating he tugged a little harder, he wanted her throat one last time. Kagome's smile turned sultry as her head fell back, her hands sliding down to rest over his heart. Sweeping his tongue up the long column InuYasha rumbled his pleasure, gently closing his fangs around the delicate skin making her whine and shiver against him. "I will be waiting for you saiai. You better not be late wench." Smirking he kissed her firmly, holding her head still for his seeking lips. Both were panting by the time he finished. _"Take care of yourself my mate and the precious cargo you might be carrying."_ Pulling slightly away he reached into his sleeve pocket and pulled out a long wrapped bundle setting it in her hand. "Give these to Rin for when she does your hair Kagome." Giving her one last squeeze he walked into the forest.

He hadn't gone very far when her awe washed through him and he heard _"Oh InuYasha! They're perfect!"_ Feeling a bit smug on having please her with the gift he headed for the hot spring. Sesshomaru strode out of the trees and fell in step beside him. His initial reaction was to be wary and turn to face his enemy but he stomped it down. His brother was doing more than just trying, he was actively proving his commitment to act like pack, like family. "Sesshomaru, thank you." Coming to a stop he turned to his daiyoukai brother and held out his hand. With no hesitation Sesshomaru clasped InuYasha's wrist in a youkai sign of respect, the move leaving them open to attack by the other, showed a heavy level of trust and faith.

"Come InuYasha. I have something for you as well." Releasing his brother Sesshomaru strode deeper into the forest to a small clearing where he'd left A-Un and Jaken. The Kappa was grumbling about half-breeds and humans again. Turning angry eyes on the little toad the daiyoukai snapped, "Jaken you will shut your mouth or I will kill you." He'd been like this for three days and it was grating on Sesshomaru's temper. A stuttered 'Yes my Lord' appeased him only slightly, he was tired of the Kappa's insolence. "InuYasha is my father's son and my brother. You will stop your mouth or I will… permanently." The Kappa only gapped at him before bowing low. "Hn." The annoyed sound accompanying the snap of his mokomoko. He failed to see the look of surprised gratitude that crossed InuYasha's face.

Walking to A-Un he pulled a wrapped bundle from the saddle bags tossing it at his brother. InuYasha looked at it in suspicion making him smirk. "This Sesshomaru thought your mate might like to see you in something besides your fire rat robes. Rin said the human celebration is meant to be 'fancy'." He assumed that she meant it was a more formal affair.

Turning the bundle once more InuYasha pulled on the tie. It was a black and red silk sash tied around a kimono of a style similar to his brothers. The kimono itself was red with white and black accents. The diamond pattern on the collar held red, crescent moons on a white background closely resembling Kagome's mark. The sleeves bled from red down to black at the cuff and the hakama were also black. The entire outfit screamed of royal status and wearing it would elevate him to the level of his daiyoukai brother's equal. Humbled, InuYasha wasn't sure what to say. "Sesshomaru…I…" He bowed low to his brother, unable to express his appreciation of all the gift entailed. _"InuYasha? What is it?" _Kagome had felt an odd mix of emotion from him. He gave her a gentle shove, _"It appears I will have my own surprise for you my mate. No eavesdropping!" _He chuckled as she huffed at him and receded. Rewrapping the bundle he tucked it in his haori.

Sesshomaru could tell Kagome had checked on his brother, his reaction would have peaked her curiosity. The mix of humility and gratitude pleased the daiyoukai. InuYasha understood the steps he was taking, elevating his status to the Lord of the West's equal, acknowledging him as a legitimate son of Inu no Taisho, would cause all youkai to think twice before coming after Kagome. Turning back to the two headed dragon he pulled another large sack off the animal. Preferring to have this conversation in private he moved into the forest, knowing InuYasha would follow, and walked back towards the hot spring the hanyou had originally been heading for.

They walked in silence for a while, both brother's contemplating the changes of the past few days. If three years ago someone had said that the two of them would be walking through the forest as _true_ brothers neither of them would have thought it at all possible. Sesshomaru likely would have ripped out their lying tongue at the affront. It was amazing what one small female could accomplish.

Coming to a stop just shy of where the spring was Sesshomaru once more turned to his brother. "It is apparent brother by the quality of your mate that you are deserving of this change in status." Only the highest born Inu male's mates were gifted with the shadow hound. His own mate would one day have her own but no other Inu male had been worthy of such a mate, until InuYasha. The hound pack he had was small, the bitch and her mate was all it consisted of, and their pup. The alpha pair was a breeding pair only and had never been meant as companions. That one was born for Kagome… screamed volumes about her Inu mate. Especially since the hound was born before they had soul bonded. InuYasha's place had never been in question to the hounds, only to the rest of the west.

Taking a grip on the bag he carried he turned it so that the contents would spill out on the grass gently. The armor that poured out glistened in the sun. "Armor can be… testy… like a certain katana we are both familiar with." He'd brought three sets, going on a hunch. "Pick brother. If your mate carries your pup we both know she will be wrapped in your fire rat for the duration. You will need secondary armour." Sesshomaru would be training his brother hard and he needed to get used to the weight and movement. Using his foot he spread the armor apart into three separate sets.

Eyeing his brother InuYasha knew he was right. Plus he'd agreed to this so if he felt that the daiyoukai was being imperious he would swallow it and learn. Crouching down he carefully looked over the metal that shined in the sunlight. He knew nothing about armor but what Sesshomaru had said about it being 'testy' clued him in to the fact that something tricky was at play. This was a test of some kind. Gripping the hilt of Tetsusaiga he reached towards the first set. Similar in shape to what his brother wore, a spiked pauldron that covered the left shoulder attached to the upper section of the cuirass with faulds to protect the waist and hips. The second set looked like a repeat of the first with spiked pauldron on both shoulders and spikes across the cuirass. Reaching for the third set he felt the pulse in the metal. Slowly he placed his hand on the breastplate and felt the pulse again. It was echoed by Tetsusaiga. The armor had layered spiked pauldron for each shoulder, cuirass with spikes along the rim, long faulds and armored vambraces. "This one."

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother, the grin getting wider until finally he flashed fang. His laughter flowed deep and husky, starling InuYasha who had never heard such a sound out of the daiyoukai before. Shaking his head Sesshomaru chuckled a bit more. "When you snarled at me yesterday I thought how much you looked like father then. Well done brother, you've chosen father's armor." And it had chosen him as well. He had never been able to don the set, it had rejected him as much as Tetsusaiga had.

Looking down then back up sharply InuYasha gaped at his smirking brother. "But… father died in his armor! We've both seen it in his tomb."

"He had more than one set InuYasha. This set was the one he wore most of the time. He died in his battle armor." After sealing Ryūkotsusei into the cliff and running to save InuYasha and his mother. The thought didn't scrape at him as badly as it used to thanks to Kagome. "Take all this with you. Your mate desired for you to bathe, I believe she said for you to go soak something." He snickered, "Once finished I will return to help with the armor if you need it."

InuYasha harrumphed but turned towards the spring. Turning back once more he asked "Sesshomaru, why did you agree to Kagome's request? Before knowing of the soul bond you had already decided to join us. Why?" It had peaked his interest that the great Lord of the West was willing to lower his standards and associate with his half-breed brother.

Sesshomaru inwardly cringed. He had hoped this would never come up, not wanting to have to explain himself. Sighing quietly he looked at his brother, looking more and more like their father all the time. "Your mate was correct. I do not… hate you brother. You simply reminded me of the choice father made, one I am beginning to understand better every day. During the battle with Naraku, you comported yourself admirably. This Sesshomaru was… impressed… when you went into the meido after your mate." It had been quite a sight, InuYasha ripping open a portal into the well and leaping after Kagome. He knew now that the ex-miko had been returned to her own time five hundred years in the future and his brother was locked away from her. InuYasha knew all too well what it was like to lose a female you were close with. Stroking a hand down his fur he looked into the forest, back towards InuYasha's home. "That your mate would offer this chance to… correct past wrongs… it was humbling. She read me well even though it was early in your bonding." Shifting his eyes back to InuYasha he waited.

InuYasha was surprised that his brother had been this open with him. That he would openly say he was impressed by someone… it just didn't happen. Not knowing what to say InuYasha gave Sesshomaru a slight bow before turning on his heel and walking away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha had bathed and dressed in the new kimono. The clothing felt strange to him, to light and soft being used to the weight of his fire rat, but it was the change in how he felt about himself that was the most noticeable. He felt stronger, more powerful, the clothing giving him a sense of self-worth that he hadn't experienced before except with Kagome. She had always seen him as more than what he thought he was, more than just a filthy hanyou, and apparently she was right. _"I am always right koi. Don't you know that by now?" _Her laughter shivered through him, the connection warming him. He had been missing her being always a touch away. _"Eavesdropping again saiai?"_ Her fake shock at such an accusation made him chuckle._ "I just missed my mate… I needed to touch you." _He purred his pleasure at her soft statement making her smile as her light touch receded once more. _"Kagome, send Shippo to the hot spring and don't ask questions, wench."_ She huffed at him but said he was on his way.

He'd had a thought while he'd been soaking and was planning a surprise for his soon to be wife. Something he thought she would like very much. Picking up his father's armor he began the process of figuring out how it all fit.

When Shippo bounced out of the forest the look on his face as he tumbled to a stop at InuYasha's black booted feet made him chuckle. "Trying to catch flies today kit?" The little fox demon's mouth hung open, his eyes big and round in shock. Wrapping the sleeve of his kimono tight around his forearm he slapped the last vambrace down and tugged at the straps. Glancing back at the kit who had yet to move, InuYasha squatted down and holding out his arm said, "Give me a hand with this will ya?" The buckles were hard to work with his left hand.

"InuYasha… you look… awesome!" Shippo scrambled to his feet and reaching tentatively towards his alpha's forearm slipped the leather through the buckles, tightening them down. "Stand up! Let me see!" When InuYasha stood tall before him, Shippo felt his heart pound. He was… incredible. A warrior beyond compare, looking like a daiyoukai, he'd give Sesshomaru a run for his money. Dressed in red and black, armor gleaming, his sash sporting Tetsusaiga, and the royal symbol of his birth on his collar Shippo couldn't help it. He bowed low.

"Cut it out kit." Uncomfortable with the deference he bowled the fox over with his foot. InuYasha felt a sudden pulse run through the armor, his youki flaring in response and watched as the blue pattern on the vambraces bled red. His father's armor accepting him as its new owner and tapping into his power so the armor could regenerate when damaged. InuYasha shook his head while he grinned. Life sure was interesting anymore. "Shippo I got a job for yah." Crouching down he told the fox what he wanted him to do and why. "Keep this a secret from everyone kit, especially the monk. Think you can handle that?" Shippo bounced in excitement and nodded like crazy. Grinning InuYasha sent him off to get it done, the kit taking the bundle of fire rat clothing with him.

A prickling on his aura had him looking up. He could just make out Mo-Mo in the sky. Heading away from the spring, he went to meet Totosai and Myoga in the same clearing he'd fought Koga in. Surprisingly the armor he now wore wasn't as restrictive as he thought it would be nor as heavy. He wondered if it was like with Tetsusaiga, where the blade wasn't as heavy for him due to his personal power making it lighter. They had already landed when he arrived and as he stepped out of the forest Sesshomaru fell in beside him. Glancing at his brother he could see the silent approval.

Myoga and Totosai were both speechless as the two Inu warriors walked from the forest… together. Something drastic had occurred in the past few days and it was apparent in the way InuYasha was dressed and the lack of hostility between the two of them. Kagome had done it! She'd created a truce and it was substantial. Looking closer at InuYasha, Totosai gaped and Myoga gasped. He was wearing his father's armor! Had been accepted by it for the vambraces to change colour. Kami, he looked like the Inu no Taisho. The resemblance was startling. Only the ears showed his heritage as hanyou. The swirling vortex of demonic energy shouted Alpha and the glittering gold eyes confirmed it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master InuYasha." Myoga bowed low before the two most powerful Inu in existence.

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha." Totosai was too old and set in his ways to start showing subservience now but he did nod his respect. "You wear the armor well boy."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "He is no more a boy than I am old smith." The weapon smith had his uses but had always annoyed him.

Crossing his arms, causing the vambraces to clank together as he remembered they were there, InuYasha smiled smugly at the smith. "Feh. You bring what I asked for?" Myoga was suddenly bouncing on his shoulder.

"Master InuYasha, the Lady Kagome has created a miracle! You and Lord Sesshomaru have reached a truce than?" He glanced at the great lord who was glaring at him coldly.

Catching Sesshomaru's eye InuYasha waited. A slight raise and lower of one shoulder indicting he didn't care. "Yah Myoga. Kagome had a lot to do with it." He ran through a shortened version of everything that had taken place in the past couple of days and chuckled as their jaws hung open. "It ain't a big deal and don't be treating Kagome any different. She won't like it." He wouldn't like it either. Though he was going to have to get used to it. His new look was going to garner him some serious attention but he could brush most of it off with the arrival of Kagome's hound. The Shadow Hounds choices were a law unto themselves and couldn't be disputed. They'd been around as long as the Inu had.

Myoga was practically comatose with all the information he'd been given. Totosai, being of a more practical nature, hummed to himself. "Well then… this makes more sense for what I made for your mate." Totosai's gifts allowed for him to just _know_ what to create for any individual. Kagome's weapons had been difficult to fathom and now he knew why. She was not meant to have traditional weapons if eventually wielding them would make her ill. So the defensive weapon he had created made sense. "But first there is this…" Reaching into his sleeve he pulled a small cloth wrapped item out, InuYasha's ears perked forward and he quivered in excitement. Holding out his hand InuYasha took the cloth and carefully unwrapped it.

In his palm sat the most amazing ring. Thin bands of metal twisted and wrapped around each other creating an intricate blending of layers. The adamant diamonds, three in total cut from the large stone he'd given Myoga, sat clustered together at the top. One large square shaped diamond in the middle with two smaller, rectangular stones to either side. It was stunning and would suit his mate well. When he reached to touch it Totosai stopped him.

"InuYasha, the band is created from your fang and once you touch it no one else can before Kagome. It will need to blend with both your auras." Totosai watched as the surprise raced across the hanyou's face followed closely by suspicion. The daiyoukai to, watched him coldly. "When I repaired Tetsusaiga after Goshinki broke it, a piece of your fang chipped off and wouldn't be reabsorbed into the blade, so I kept it." It had been a fairly large piece but he'd get to that later. "When Myoga arrived with the adamant I knew what it was for. Draw Tetsusaiga and place the ring on the blade."

Wondering what the smith was up to, InuYasha did as told, sword transforming as he drew it. Turning his hand, ring still sitting on the cloth it had been wrapped in, he pressed it to Tetsusaiga's blade turned the sword flat and pulled the cloth away. The sword glowed white like it did for Kagome and as they watched the band started to glow as well. The adamant in the middle flared and sparkled brightly, the white youki now swirling in the center stone. InuYasha looked to Totosai for an explanation.

"I know _exactly_ what Tetsusaiga had been up to with your mate young master." He knew the sword had been feeding his mate youki and this way the Lady Kagome would have a reserve supply should her mate be away from her. When InuYasha's eyes widened he knew the dog demon understood. "Now pick it up."

Reaching out he slid the ring into his hand and sheathed his blade, gripping the hilt tightly in thanks. He felt his aura pulse as his youki was drawn into the palm of his hand. Three strands on the band started turning red, creeping slowly towards the stones, turning the two side adamant's a deep blood red. Brow furrowing he wondered at the color, since their bonding his aura had become a rose, blended with Kagome's but the ring had pulled his previous red only.

"It will change when you slip it on your ladies finger." The question clear on InuYasha's face. Nodding InuYasha carefully rewrapped the ring and tucked it into the top of his vambrace. Tossing a second small bundle at the hanyou Totosai said, "This one's yours. Made from your fang again cause there was enough for two but it's just a band. Your ladies, once she wears it, will work as a shield similar to Tetsusaiga's sheath, protecting her from youki based attacks. But it won't work against a physical assault."

It was well beyond what InuYasha had expected. "Totosai… I… thank you." Sesshomaru to, looked impressed and much less coldly at the old smith. It was quite an accomplishment in such a small item.

"We ain't done yet." Reaching back into his bag Totosai pulled out a larger wrapped bundle and tossed it to InuYasha.

Catching it he could feel the shifting of metal within the cloth. Unwrapping it carefully he looked at the mass of metal and adamant in his hand. "What the hell is this?" Glancing at his brother who was staring at the item with a look of confusion as well. Shaking his hand gently the metal relaxed and uncurled, and he realized he was looking at a gauntlet. It was delicate and feminine, open scroll worked metal in silver and gold, the fingers tipped in adamant claws from the same stone as her ring, it would fit over Kagome's right hand. Knowing nothing was ever what it seem with the old smith, he cocked an eyebrow at him and waited for the explanation.

Totosai chuckled as he watched the brothers give him matching looks. They were more alike than most people realized. "Close contact defensive weapon. No point in giving her a sword she ain't going to be able to use. Once you infuse it for her, she'll be able to wield youki through it. It will drain her though so it is a last resort option. The claws will never dull and will inflict much damage."

"It's a good idea old man but she ain't going to want to wear this all the time." He couldn't see Kagome being comfortable with that at all and it would be too difficult to get on in a hurry.

"Don't be stupid boy. If your mate carries it in a pocket she will only have to put her hand against the glove and it will seat itself. I ain't a baka you know." Insulted at the half-demon's assumption he harrumphed and crossed his arms. "And before you ask, there's only one cause it won't react well to her bow. The priestess weapon will fight the youki in her gauntlet. She'll still be able to draw the bow this way, just need to be careful not to catch the string."

Sesshomaru was intrigued. "It is an interesting concept. Would a glove like this only work for Kagome because of who she is or would it work for anyone?" Wondering if something like this would work for his Rin.

Totosai watched the daiyoukai for a moment before replying, "It works better with mates but it would work for anyone once it was infused. If the pair weren't mated it would have to be continually infused with youki to stay active." The child in the daiyoukai's care was become more important to him all the time for him to ask such a question.

"Hn." Sesshomaru would think on it. Looking to the west he clasped his brother's shoulder. "You have somewhere to be brother." Smirking when InuYasha's eyes lit at finally seeing his mate. "She is stunning." He'd slipped back to their house to give Rin a new kimono to wear and had seen the vision his brother's mate had become. The group turned and worked their way through the forest to the Goshinboku.

"Totosai… everything is perfect. Thank you." Smiling InuYasha gave the smith a small nod. "Can I get this back form ya at the house later?" he asked handing the glove back to the smith. Totosai slid it back in his pack and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "The armor suits you." And it truly did.

Chuckling InuYasha said, "Still feels weird." Rounding a tree he felt his jaw drop at the change to the clearing around the Goshinboku.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: R&R as you like! On to Kagome's day!


	43. Chapter 43

Kagome watched, a little sadly, as her mate disappeared into the forest. Heart a little heavy at being without him even for such a short time. Her friends were calling her though and her excitement was rebuilding. Glancing down at the wrapped package InuYasha had given her she carefully folded back the cloth and gasped. _"Oh InuYasha! They're perfect!"_ The combs were perfect, wide silver fans with long teeth and white dogs, chains dangling with tiny bells. She would chime as she moved and couldn't wait! They were exactly right and she ran back inside to show Rin. The child had a way with hair, probably all the practice she had with Sesshomaru's, the thought making her giggle.

Gathering together the woman got to work getting everything set up for that evening. Making Miroku into a pack animal as he moved tables around making sure there were enough places for everyone to sit. Pots of stew and soup were cooking and bowls of pickles and other food stuffs were being filled. Everything would be set on the tables and covered with cloths before they left for the Goshinboku.

Rin had arrived with even more flowers, these ones for Kagome to carry and for in her hair. Also Rin and Sango had a surprise planned for the ceremony and would need the flowers for later. Shippo and Kemuri were doing an excellent job keeping the twins entertained and out of the food although Kagome did watch as Kemuri stuck his muzzle under a cloth and stole a biscuit. Grinning she didn't say anything.

They'd worked together for a short time, laughing and singing when she felt a weird rush of emotion from her mate, _"InuYasha? What is it?" _she felt him push her gently away, _"It appears I will have my own surprise for you my mate. No eavesdropping!"_ His laughter caressed her when she huffed at him but the thought that he had a surprise for her too was exciting.

Going back to what she'd been doing the time drifted by. Soon the women were heating pots of water for her to have a bath before they helped her dress. Shippo was bouncing in his excitement, getting into mischief and being a typical fox demon. He'd dumped over a bowl of Rin's flowers and Rin had scolded him firmly to be more careful. Sighing a bit Kagome went into the bedroom to pull out her wedding attire, getting it all ready for after her bath. She was missing InuYasha and carefully brushed against him only to find he was thinking about how she'd been right about something._ "I am always right koi. Don't you know that by now?" _She felt her laughter shiver through him._ "Eavesdropping again saiai?"_ He'd been missing her touch too. Smirking she sent a wave of shock at the accusation and felt him laugh. _"I just missed my mate… I needed to touch you."_ His pleasure followed his purr and made her smile. She started to pull away only to have him ask her to send Shippo to the hot spring and not ask questions. Huffing she did as he asked. "Shippo… InuYasha wants you at the hot spring."

The fox demon took off like a shot. Smiling at how much the kit looked up to InuYasha and how since he became pack there was a new level of closeness between the two, Kagome was still thankful to have a reason to get him out of the house for a while. All that energy was driving her a bit crazy.

Returning to the common room she looked to the corner where Kemuri lay and noticed the twins had fallen asleep. Snickering a little at how cute they were wrapped around her hound she nudged Sango, "Look…" Sango turned and giggled at how her daughters seemed to hang all over the poor animal. The hound just gave them both a pitiful look and a little whine. He didn't want to move. The little females had _finally_ gone to sleep and when they were awake they were exhausting. Kagome and Sango went to his rescue and picking the girls up took them to a spare room that Ichiro was already asleep in to finish their nap.

Miroku once more came in handy and helped pack the pots of water into the bathing room filling the tub for Kagome. Smiling her thanks she shut the door, Kemuri laying down in front of it on her side would warn her of anyone trying to peek. He was a hentai monk after all, no matter how long he'd been married. Adding her oil to the bath Kagome slipped her clothing off and stepping into the hot, fragrant water, sank to her neck. It was heavenly! She loved a good long soak and washing her hair quickly she twisted the water out of it before letting it fall in a mass over the lip of the tub. Resting her head she shut her eyes and simply drifted enjoying the quiet. At one point she felt Shippo run back and for some reason jump into the bedroom, InuYasha's trunk lid slamming shut, before he was gone again on whatever errand her mate had set him on.

Footsteps outside the door had her cracking an eye open. "Kagome?" Sango's soft voice came through the door.

"Come in Sango." She gave Kemuri a nod and he moved out of the way, coming over to lay beside the bath tub.

Sliding the door shut behind her Sango grinned at Kagome. "I still can't believe you have a Shadow Hound! Not that I think you don't deserve one it's just… you never see them outside the western lands. He's so pretty." She sat beside the hound and stroked his ears. Having lived with Kirara for so many years to have another companion youkai around was nice, even if he was a dog not a cat. She missed Kirara but didn't begrudge her going with Kohaku. "Kagome, I'm so happy for you." Crossing her arms Sango leaned against the lip of the bath.

Smiling she splashed a little water at her heart sisters sappy grin. "I was thinking last night how strange but wonderful it is to see the two of you together. We got so used to the two of you fighting, that to see how sweet you are together is a bit of a shock." Sango laughed. "The times you sat him for being a baka… and he was so clueless some times as to why. But now… Kami Kagome… he has _changed_ so much! You are so good for him." Standing she went to the cabinet in the corner and finding a towel, sat at Kagome's head and began drying her hair for her. There was so much now it would need the help.

Kagome smiled her gratitude for not having to dry her own hair, it was heavy after all. "He's changed me too I think. The way he loves me Sango… I never dreamed he could feel that way about me. It was always…her." She knew better than to think _that_ name or her mate would be snarling for an explanation. "Did you know his feelings had changed?" The way he felt about the dead priestess had been a complete turnaround from how he used to be.

Sango nodded, "He had a talk one night with Miroku and I. I'm not sure why they changed but I now it had a lot to do with how you always treated him. For someone to spend their whole life feeling like less than what they are… Kagome, you always showed him just how special he was and gave him such a sense of self-worth." Every time InuYasha had referred to himself as _just_ a hanyou or especially a filthy hanyou Kagome would correct him, sometimes harshly. She never saw him that way and neither had they. She had always loved him just the way he was. "Healing soul wounds. I'm pretty sure you have been doing _that_ a lot longer than you've been soul bonded!" Her hair was finally dry and it was getting late. "Are you ready Kagome?" Sango went to get her another towel.

Standing and wrapping the towel around herself Kagome stepped from the tub and hugged Sango tight. "Sango… you are the sister I never knew I was missing. I love you very much." Heart full they held each other for a moment more. Kagome finally released her and wiped away the few tears that had slipped out watching Sango do the same.

Sango grinned, "Give me a moment to run interference with my husband and you can get to your bedroom. And Kagome… I love you to Imouto!" She slipped out and shut the door.

Sango hurried back to the common room and grabbing her husband by the collar hauled him out the door waving a hand at Rin to follow. "Alright you two, it's time for you to do your thing. Rin have you got everything you need?" When Rin nodded she turned to her confused husband. "Rin and I have a surprise for Kagome and InuYasha. We got it all planned out a few days ago. Go with her, do what she says and when you find Shippo get his help. You don't have much time." Kissing her husband firmly on the mouth she handed him buckets of flowers and shoved him towards the forest before turning and running back inside.

"Come on Miroku-oji, Rin has a plan. We have to be fast so Rin can do Kagome-oba's hair!" She turned and skipped into the forest. Followed by a still confused monk.

Sango met Kaede and together they went to help Kagome. The scent of the bath oil she had used hung heavy in the air around her. She was already tied into a pure white under kosode and had wrapped her hair up with the black sticks she wore most of the time just to get it out of the way. She was standing beside her bed staring at the red Inu kimono, tears in her eyes and hand pressed to her mouth. "Kagome child… are ye alright?" Kaede asked her softly.

Turning to her friends she nodded, smile radiant. "Happy tears. I just can't believe this is finally happening! I've wanted to marry him for… three years. I know we're mated but this…" What girl didn't dream of her wedding? The tears spilled over and she held her emotions back from her mate.

Sango and Kaede rushed over and hugged the girl tightly, all of them having a quiet cry together. Both the woman were incredibly happy for Kagome, knowing just how much this meant to her and knowing that there was just a touch of sadness. The young woman's family was five hundred years in the future and though she would see them again it had to be sad to know her mama would miss this beautiful moment.

Kaede gently cupped her apprentice's cheeks, "Kagome child I know ye have to be missing ye's mama. I would be honoured if ye would let me hold that place for ye today?" The two of them had had a chance to talk and grow easier with one another after the misunderstandings of the other day. She felt like they had gotten closer again and hoped that the reconciliation would help easy InuYasha's anger at her as well.

Kagome's eyes overflowed once more and she held the old miko tight. "Oh Kaede, thank you." She did wish her mama could see this but it didn't hurt as much is it might have had she thought she would never see her again. Pulling away she wiped her tears on the hanky Sango handed her.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome grinned big and wide. Kemuri nudged her hand and she stroked his ears gently. She was fine, more than fine, she was ecstatic! Laughing Kagome bounced a little. Sango laughed with her and led her to the edge of her bed telling her to sit and stop bouncing. The taijiya went to work on her face, darkening her eyes, cheeks and lips. Highlighting her natural beauty to its best advantage. Kaede was running a comb through Kagome's mass of hair finding it easier than she thought it would be. Her hair had taken on not only the length of InuYasha's but also the texture making it snarl proof. Just when Kagome was going to ask were Rin was the girl bounced into the room.

"Oh Kagome-oba! Sango-oba did a lovely job!" Her oba looked very pretty. Her eyes were outlined making them appear bigger than they already were, cheeks held a soft blush and her lips had been darkened to just kissed red. "Rin must do a very good job to!" she giggled and kneeling behind Kagome went to work.

Once more Kagome was in heaven. Having her hair worked on was one of her favorite things. The gentle brush and pull helping to relax her, so much that she was almost purring by the time Rin was finished. Rin's giggle informed her that there was no almost about it… she apparently had been purring and blushed in her embarrassment. Luckily they were alone, Sango and Kaede had gone to take care of the last minute food prep, to dress the children, and for Sango to change as well. "Kagome-oba, Rin did not know that you can make that sound to. It is very pretty." The girl giggled again and Kagome chuckled with her. Now she knew how InuYasha felt.

Patting the last braid in place Rin was happy her oba's had so many nice hair things. Sango had brought all she had knowing they would need them for Kagome's hair. Satisfied she had Kagome stand and do a careful turn. Nodding Rin smiled brightly. It was her best one yet. Kagome's hair was too long and too heavy to pile it all on top of her head and hope it stayed there. So Rin had cheated. Tying a small tail at her crown, Rin had used the bun she made to create volume, brushing the hair from the front and sides back and over it to hide it. Making tiny braids she wrapped them up and around the volume she'd created, weaving them into an intricate crown, using plain black combs to hold them in place. Finally with the last lengths of Kagome's hair she plaited a fish tail down her spine, pulling little sections apart so it was a little looser and created little puffs along the tail. Taking a red ribbon she weaved it down the plait and used it to tie off the end. Standing on the bed she had Kagome come closer and tilt her head down so Rin could tuck the big silver fans into her hair, sliding them into the hidden bun so they'd stay put all night. "Kagome-oba your hair is very pretty but very slick. It did not want to do what Rin wanted it to but Rin won!" Giggling she jumped down as Sango came back in wearing a light blue kimono with birds and flowers on it.

"Oh Rin! That's amazing! Kagome, InuYasha is going to lose it when he sees you!" Sango squealed loudly making baby Ichiro, who was once more tied to her back, giggle. "We have to get you in your kimono! I want to see the whole effect." Going around the other side she picked up the red silk and brought it to Kagome, helping slide it over her arms, lifting her braid out of the way. Once wrapped and tied into her obi Sango stepped back. She'd had InuYasha show her how to tie the same bow his mother wore so she could do it for Kagome tonight. Hands to her mouth she looked at her heart sister. "Kagome… now he really is going to lose his mind when he sees you. You're magnificent!"

Kagome wished she had a mirror, she'd have liked to see what it looked like. Wait! InuYasha still had her pack and she always carried a mirror! Running from the room she went quickly down the hall. She crossed to the only cabinet in the dojo and pulled it open. Rummaging through it she found an assortment of things she'd left behind. School supplies and a couple of text books, colouring things for Shippo, a small amount of first aid supplies, some clothing which she'd be coming back to later, and finally her mirror. Grabbing it she hurried back to her room, grinning when she showed Rin and Sango her find. Taking a deep breath she flipped the mirror open and held it up. Gasping, her hand flew to her mouth. "Rin… you are amazing!" The mirror was one you could fold in half and she had brought the biggest one she could get away with carrying, wanting to show it to Sango during the shard hunt, so it was large enough that she could get Sango to hold it and stepping back see most of the effect of the hair and makeup against the red of her kimono. The two of them had out done themselves. Her mate was definitely going to like this! Laughing she hugged Rin tight.

The three of them went back out to the common room, having a little time yet before they had to leave. Sat carefully on a pillow Kagome was told not to move or else. She was not to get mussed up! Laughing she was happy to sit and pet Kemuri. The afternoon was wearing on her a bit and her energy was lagging. She missed InuYasha. Closing her eyes she wished she could rest her head against the wall, or her mate and sleep for a moment. When the room suddenly quieted she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru watching her. "Onii-san! What have you been up too?" smiling she address the daiyoukai like it was no big deal he was in her house, hoping the others would get the hint and do the same. Yes they needed to show him the respect he was owed but he was also her family and he would be treated as such.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully. She looked stunning, his brother was going to be hard pressed not to just run with her into the forest. Smirking he walked over and sat with her, ignoring the other females in the house. She looked tired. "Are you alright Imouto?" If she needed his brother she should call him, he frowned at her slightly.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru, only a little tired." She smiled as Kaede brought her a plate of food and some tea. "Thank you Kaede-sama. As you can see I'm well looked after." She smirked at him and bit into a pickled vegetable.

He watched her a moment longer. "As you say Imouto but if you need your mate you will call him." She could not be allowed to play with her health. Quietly he said, "My brother's instincts are already on a short leash Kagome, you must not push him right now." She nodded softly, aware of what he meant. Rising he walked to Rin and handed her a bundle. "Something for today." Turning he nodded to Kagome and left.

She felt the level of tension leave the house after Sesshomaru left and turned annoyed eyes on her friends. Waiting only long enough to feel his aura move out of hearing range she snarled softly, "He is InuYasha's brother and my friend. Sesshomaru is trying and I won't have anyone treat him like he isn't welcome in my house. I know it will take time to get used to him being around and that you didn't mean to offend him or me with your silence, but next time a greeting for my Onii-san would be appreciated." Rising she went outside. Already she felt bad for snarling at her friends. She knew they hadn't meant anything by their silence but Sesshomaru would never be comfortable with her pack if her pack couldn't be comfortable around him. The tension scraped at her Alpha, dissention in the pack was a bad thing.

Kemuri leaned against her leg already her constant companion, she'd forgotten what it was like to not have him. Placing a hand on his head she looked to the west where the sun was making a slow decent towards the horizon. Soon. Soon she would have her mate back and feel less unsettled. Her moods had been on and off and her emotions were raging around her. If that didn't indicate she was pregnant she was a monkey's uncle.

When Sango stepped out onto the porch she sighed a little heavier. "I'm sorry Sango. I'm a little… out of sorts today." Turning towards her friend when Sango stood before her, the taijiya placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders and looked her hard in the eyes.

"Kagome… are you pregnant?" Sango asked her question very quietly. Kagome's little gasp of surprise confirmed her suspicions. The girl's reactions had been a bit… extreme today. Not enough for Kaede or Rin to really notice, they didn't know Kagome as well as she did, but Sango could tell. Smiling wide she hugged her tight. "Oh Kagome! I'm so happy for you… again!" she laughed.

"We don't know for sure yet, a few more days to be certain. Please don't tell anyone not till we know. InuYasha let it slip to Sesshomaru this morning already." Kagome leaned back and biting her lip tried to tamp down on her emotions. She was all over the place today and if she lost her control, InuYasha would come barreling out of the forest.

Sango could feel her own tears well up at how exciting this was for them and nodded in agreement. It wasn't her secret to tell. "Can you at least promise that you'll come tell Miroku the moment, err… maybe not the very moment… I'm sure InuYasha will be… um preoccupied, but first after you find out? If he learns that I knew and didn't tell him I'll never hear the end of it!" she snickered. Her husband wasn't hard to understand.

Breathing a relieved sigh Kagome smiled and nodded her agreement. Leaning in close to Kagome's ear Sango whispered, "And only if you agree to name your first pup Sango." Kagome burst into laughter, followed swiftly by Sango. Together they made their way back inside, sitting Kagome back where she had been. She dug back in to the plate of food Kaede had brought her once more extremely hungry. Kami, if she was pregnant and the bond was pulling her energy as well she would be in a constant state of famished. Forget about packing snacks, she'd just have to pack lunches. Smirking to herself she noticed that the food at least was helping her to not feel so tired. She fed small bites to Kemuri who grumbled a pleased sound and nuzzled her shoulder.

Rising she took her empty plate to the kitchen basin and placed it inside for later. Looking around she could see everything was ready. The fire was down to hot coals, just keeping the pots warm. The tables were finished, food carefully covered with Rin's beautiful bowls of flowers on them. She checked to make sure the sake was also ready, knowing that at least Myoga and Totosai would indulge themselves. Smirking a little at the memory of the last time Myoga had indulged himself in her home.

When Rin walked out of the bedroom with the twins in tow Kagome grinned and clapped her hands. "Sesshomaru has out done himself this time!" The girl's pretty kimono was a swirling pattern of red, blue and yellow very reminiscent of his own. She looked very pretty and had succeeded at getting her own hair into a nice style thanks to Kagome's mirror. The girl had been surprised and thrilled at the mirror having never seen its like before. Saying it was nice to see her face in something other than the river for once, she asked to borrow it to do her own hair.

Rin skipped over. "Time for final touches Kagome-oba. Sit please." Kagome sat back on her pillow and let Rin place a few white flowers around the base of the combs, and a few more down the plaited tail so that the white flowers stood out between the lengths of red ribbon in Kagome's black hair. Rin had waited till the last moment so that the flowers would last and not wilt in her oba's hair.

Taking one last glance in the mirror Kagome thanked Rin once more. The girl really did have a gift when it came to hair. Standing she took a deep breath, her butterflies were doing summersaults. Rin handed her a long bundle of wild flowers in whites and oranges, stems wrapped in red ribbon. Looking at her friends Kagome felt her joy bubble up and erase the butterflies. "Let's go meet my husband."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: On to the Goshinboku! R&R as always!


	44. Chapter 44

InuYasha was astounded. The clearing around the Goshinboku had been transformed into a romantic fairy tale setting. Small paper lanterns hung from the branches, glowing blue with fox fire. The roots of the tree and around the base were covered in candles creating a golden glow. Someone had scattered wild flowers all around the candles and created a wide aisle that led back towards his home, the way Kagome would come out of the forest. It was lined in candles as well making the path glow slightly. Miroku stood waiting for them beside a small table. Walking towards the monk he was sure his face held the same look as Miroku's of utter shock and awe.

"InuYasha… what… wow." His friend looked like he should have been a daiyoukai. "That's incredible!" Reaching out he rapped his knuckles against the breastplate. "Do I need to bow and call you Lord InuYasha now?" Smirking as he teased his friend.

"Feh. Cut it out bozou." He gave the monk a shove. "It ain't no big deal." Feeling his brother stiffen beside him he realized he'd insulted his gift. "It was a gift from my brother and the armor was our fathers." Sesshomaru relaxed slightly, appeased.

Miroku had noticed the tension in the daiyoukai come and go with InuYasha's words. Interesting. Obviously the two of them had found common ground and Kagome had made it all possible. His friend's mate was a true miracle worker. Smiling kindly he greeted his friends brother. "Lord Sesshomaru. It is nice to see you this evening. I'm sure the Lady Kagome is pleased that you are joining us." The great lord's eyes narrowed at him but Miroku only stayed relaxed against his staff.

InuYasha watched the interaction and chuckled. "The monk don't intimidate well. He had a fox demon kit try to go full demon on his shoulder and his heartbeat never even changed."

Sesshomaru took a second harder look at the monk. "Hn, we will see." The monk swirled with holy powers and was more than he seemed. "The Lady Kagome is pleased to have this Sesshomaru here." Inwardly he smirked at the monk. InuYasha had an interesting pack brother. Looking towards the forest Sesshomaru watched Jaken walk out of the trees and stop, the Staff of Two Heads gripped tightly between his fists. _'Hn so the Kappa came after all._' He hadn't been sure the toad would come after his reprimand this afternoon. A-Un soon joined Mo-Mo off to the side of the clearing.

Shippo crept over and stood next to InuYasha, placing his hand on his alpha's leg. Still uncertain about the Lord Sesshomaru no matter how many times Rin said he was really nice, he scared the fox kit a little. When InuYasha glanced down Shippo grinned and nodded. Crouching down he let the kit climb up on his right shoulder between his neck and his armor. "All done kit?" Shippo bounced a bit, holding on to the spike on his pauldron.

"Yup InuYasha. It looks great!" He felt like he'd done a very good job and hoped InuYasha would be pleased and Kagome would like it.

Walking towards the Goshinboku, InuYasha looked up at all the lanterns. "You did a nice job here to Shippo, Kagome's gonna flip." Reaching for her, InuYasha could tell they were coming. "She'll be here soon." The rest of the males moved to gather near the tree to the left of the aisle, Jaken scuttling forward to stand farthest from him, except for Sesshomaru. Cocking a brow at his brother in query Sesshomaru only smirked at him and with a small nod headed in Kagome's direction.

Turning to the forest they watched Kaede, Sango and the children walk out of the trees. The twins looked around in wonder at the scene of flowers, candles and lights. Sango and Kaede on the other hand stared open mouthed at InuYasha making him smirk. Kaede recovered first, grinning at him she went to stand beside Miroku near the small table. Sango and the children went to stand on the other side of the flower strewn aisle from Totosai, Jaken and Myoga.

Rin skipped out of the trees, seeing InuYasha she danced up to him. "InuYasha-oji you look like Rin's Lord! Wait till you see Kagome-oba!" Tugging on his hand to get him to lean down she kissed his cheek making him smile. Standing straight he turned his head to look at Shippo. "Time to get down kit." InuYasha felt two little arms wrap around his neck and squeeze quickly before Shippo hopped down. Touched at the kits show of affection, he smirked and looked towards the forest, only to feel Miroku tug on his arm and point for him to move to stand in the center of the aisle between the candles.

The sun was setting, bathing the tops or the trees in reds and oranges while down around the base of the Goshinboku the forest was covered in shadow. InuYasha watched as Kagome's silver eyed hound loped out of the trees to sit between the twins. He couldn't tear his eyes from the forest, waiting for his approaching mate, he felt his alpha rise and heard a gasp from Myoga as his aura spiked.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and the women were only a short distance from the Goshinboku when Sesshomaru walked towards her. Smiling she looked at her mate's brother. "Onii-san, have you come to walk with us?" Sango and Kaede both greeted the daiyoukai politely and continued towards the clearing leaving Kagome with Sesshomaru and Kemuri. Rin waited until the woman had moved away before dancing up to Sesshomaru and thanking him for her beautiful kimono. Grinning she skipped towards the clearing.

Sesshomaru looked down at the female beside him. "Imouto, you are radiant. Shall I take you to my brother?" Inu tradition required the mate to be given to her chosen by a close family member. He would stand for her family tonight if she so wished.

Kagome was touched that the daiyoukai would offer. "Yes, onegai Sesshomaru! I wish to see my mate very much." When he turned and tucked his hands in his sleeves, offering her his left elbow she smiled wide flashing him her fangs. "So much like your brother!" She giggled and lightly rested her hand on his elbow.

"Little brother has taught you well." Pleased at her light touch on his arm. He noticed that she chimed softly as she moved, the small bells on her combs creating a pleasant sound. When they neared the tree line, close enough to see the soft glow, he sent the hound on ahead. "Imouto, take a deep breath." He could smell her nervous excitement.

Kagome did as he asked and breathed deep. She could smell candles and flowers and ever so faintly the wild forest scent of her mate. Feeling her alpha rise she smiled her wicked youkai smile at Sesshomaru. "InuYasha's not going to know what hit him!" She giggled mischievously. Glancing down at his brother's mate he chuckled. Her alpha made her glow brighter and her eyes glitter. She was in for a surprise of her own. Together they stepped from the forest.

00000000000000000000000000

InuYasha forgot how to breathe when she appeared beside his brother. Kagome glowed, her alpha having risen. His mate literally stole his breath she was so beautiful. Everything about her was perfect from the flowers in her hair, to the red kimono, to the bouquet she carried.

Kagome was starring at the scene surrounding the Goshinboku. The lanterns lit with fox fire, the candles glowing beside a flower strewn aisle, to the candle light glowing behind her…mate. She gasped. InuYasha had said he had a surprise for her and Kami did he ever! She had always thought he was handsome, had contemplated it just the other day when he'd fought Koga, but looking at him tonight… he stole her breath. He was both warrior and royal in this moment. Resplendent in his kimono and armor, she felt the tears well up behind her eyes. "Sesshomaru did you…" His quiet chuckle was her answer. _"InuYasha…"_ Sesshomaru led her to the end of the flower strewn aisle and released her hand.

"_Kagome…"_ Glancing towards his brother he nodded his thanks. Shifting back to his mate he let his mind slip against hers, the relief at touching her again making him sigh happily. He walked towards her.

Kagome felt him reach for her and let her mind slide into his. She sighed happily and walked towards him.

They met in the middle, between their friends and family but only had eyes for each other. Both of them almost afraid to touch the other they looked so amazing. InuYasha's hand came up and cupped her cheek. Kagome's came up and rested on his breastplate over his heart. "You're stunning koibito. Beyond words beautiful." InuYasha stroked his thumb over her slightly pink cheek, drowning in the glittering black eyes of his mate.

"Watashi no kokoro… I have no words for how handsome you are." Kagome was overcome with the change in her mate. _"How… why?"_ More had changed for him than just the clothing. He carried a self-confidence she'd never seen in him before, a regality that showed in the set of his shoulders under his incredible armor. Hand sliding up she stroked his forelock.

"_It's all because of you wench."_ He smirked at her. Leaning down he kissed her reddened lips, his other hand wrapping at her back and pulled her in gently, careful of his armor. It annoyed him a little at not being able to feel her body against his now but the armor was a necessity. Lifting his mouth from hers only after a soft cough had his ear flicking towards Miroku. Taking her right hand he led her towards the monk.

Miroku smiled his soft monks smile. They were incredible together, his friends glowed with their love for each other. When they stood before him he looked from InuYasha to Kagome. "Lady Kagome, you look lovely this evening. A fitting match for your regal mate." He smirked when InuYasha narrowed his eyes at him. "Let's begin then." He had decided to do a combination of Buddhist and Shinto traditions, blending the two religions like they were blending two lives, and it gave Kaede a chance to give the traditional sake blessing all miko's participated in.

Miroku started the ceremony by chanting the Heart Sutra and Invocation for Positive Energy before turning back to his friends. "We have come together in the presence of the Buddha and our friends and family to witness, celebrate and bless the joining together of Kagome and InuYasha. Buddhism is a path of transformation of one's inner potential, a path dedicated to serving others, and helping others to awaken their own potential." How fitting he thought, as his two friends had been doing just that since the day they met. "In Buddhism, love is the wish that others have happiness and the causes of happiness. Marriage is the equal commitment to the happiness of your partner, toward their awakening. The bond and covenant of marriage is established by previous positive karma, and blessed by Buddha and the Kami's." These two had positive karma in spades, just look how blessed they'd been.

"It signifies to us the union of Kagome and InuYasha in this Holy Place. I ask at this time that all gathered here today make a commitment to support Kagome and InuYasha in their life together as they light this candle to symbolize unity." Turning to Kaede he took the candle from her holding it for InuYasha and Kagome to light. Kaede handed each of them a lit tapper and together they lit the one Miroku held.

Placing the candles back on the small table next to him Miroku looked to Kaede who began her part, the san-san-kudo ceremony. Miroku blessed the sake that was sitting beside the three neatly stacked cups and handed it to Kaede. InuYasha reached out and picked up the top most cup, he'd had a little help knowing what to do with Kagome's memories of her mother performing similar ceremonies. Holding it out to Kaede, she delicately poured sake into the cup. Raising it to his mouth he took three small sips before handing the cup to Kagome, his eyes never left hers as she repeated the ritual. Placing the cup back on the table Kagome picked up the next cup on the stack and holding it out to Kaede she began the ritual again but in reverse taking her three sips first before handing the cup to InuYasha. She blushed a little looking into her mate's intense glittering gaze, his feral forest scent flowing around them had her more intoxicated then the sake. InuYasha set the cup down and repeated the ritual for the third and last time, handing the cup to Kagome who sipped and set it down, her smile filled with delight.

Kaede then presented Miroku with a tray filled with cups of sake that he blessed in dedication to the Kami and to Buddha. She passed the cups out to the gathered guest who all accepted and drank to the couple and to newly foraged bonds of family and friendship. For the twins, Shippo and Rin she had little cups of juice so no one would be left out.

Rin who was standing next to Sesshomaru had become so enthralled with the ceremony up to this point that she forgot herself and slipped her hand into Sesshomaru's. The daiyoukai only glanced down at her and let her be, taking the cup of sake from the miko and downing it with the rest of them. Jaken was gaping at him again and he raised his eyebrow as a wordless warning to keep silent.

Smiling once more after also enjoying the sake Miroku continued, "Kagome and InuYasha, do you pledge to help each other to develop your hearts and minds, cultivating compassion, generosity, patience, enthusiasm, concentration and wisdom as you undergo the various ups and downs of life and to transform them into the path of love, compassion, and joy? Recognizing that the external conditions in life will not always be smooth and that internally your own minds and emotions will sometimes get stuck in negativity, do you pledge to see all these circumstances as a challenge to help you grow, to open your hearts, to accept yourselves, and each other; and to generate compassion for others who are suffering?"

Looking deeply into each other's eyes they said together "We do."

"Do you pledge to preserve and enrich your affection for each other, and to share it with all beings? To take the loving feelings you have for one another and your vision of each other's potential and inner beauty as an example and to radiate this love outwards to each other?" All of them gathered to witness their bonding could see that the couple already did just that.

"We do." InuYasha stroked his fingers over the back of Kagome's hand. He had yet to look away from her or her from him. Knowing what was coming next, having planned it with Miroku days before InuYasha dug the two small, cloth wrapped bundles from his vambrace and placed them on the table. Finally looking away from Kagome he met the monk's eyes and nodded. "Times two." He hadn't planned on a ring for himself so he hoped the monk would get his meaning. He shifted his gaze back to that of his slightly confused mate and grinned in excitement. It had been damn hard to keep this a secret.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in partnership." At Miroku's words Kagome had gasped in surprise. InuYasha picked up the cloth that held her ring, feeling the pulse of youki that waited in it.

"Do you, InuYasha, promise to love, cherish and work day and night to bring total happiness to Kagome? Do you promise to practice generosity, patience, and joy in all you do; mindfulness and wisdom to treat Kagome with loving kindness and compassion, for all the time you are together, knowing that this marriage can only be as good as the two of you make it." Miroku waited in anticipation. To have Totosai create a ring for Kagome… it would be extraordinary.

Folding the cloth back slowly InuYasha said, "I do to all that but I also promise to be the shugosha she needs in times of trouble, to stand as her strength and shield, and provide for her every need and want for she is watashi no saiai no hanryo and I can do no less for she… is my everything." Flipping the last fold of fabric away he watched Kagome's face as she gave a sharp cry of wonder and tears rained down. _"Oh InuYasha…"_

"Please place the ring on Kagome's finger." The ring almost made him forget where he was in the ceremony, Miroku gapped at its beauty.

"_Just wait saiai, it gets better."_ InuYasha slipped the ring over the finger on her left hand. _"Call your reiki koi." _Holding her hand he felt it brush against his fingers and watched as the stones glowed bright red for a moment before lightening to the soft rose it should be. _"It's as special as you are Kagome, I'll tell ya later." _When her wet eyes lifted to his and her smile spread he knew he'd done well. Picking up the second bundle he handed it to her, taking her flowers he held them out to Sango.

Kagome looked at Miroku with her big eyes, happiness glowing from within and he couldn't help but smile back. "Do you, Kagome, promise to love, cherish and work day and night to bring total happiness to InuYasha? Do you promise to practice generosity, patience, and joy in all you do; mindfulness and wisdom to treat InuYasha with loving kindness and compassion, for all the time you are together, knowing that this marriage can only be as good as the two of you make it."

"I do and I also promise to stand at his side as his partner, to be his strong support when he needs me, to always watch his back and to love him as no other ever could for he is watashi no saiai no hanryo, I came back for him and no other for he… is the heart of me." Kagome stroked her fingers gently down his cheek before unwrapping a ring with the same kind of band as hers. It was very masculine and would fit him well, especially as he was today.

"Kagome, please place the ring on InuYasha's finger." Miroku watched the tears caress her cheeks once more as she slid the band over InuYasha's finger. "By the power vested in me by the Mushin Temple, and through the wishes of Kagome and InuYasha, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. InuYasha… you may kiss your bride."

He didn't need to be told twice and cupping the back of Kagome's head, kissed her deeply while their friends cheered and clapped around them. Pulling back just enough to rub his cheek against hers he whispered in her ear, "Watashi no saiai no Tsuma." (My beloved wife) Kagome threw her arms around his neck and headless of his armor pulled him down to her, sealing her mouth to his. _"Watashi no saiai no Otto__and watashi no kokoro __(my beloved husband and my heart)__." _Pulling back she laughed for the sheer joy of the moment as her husband grinned down at her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Writing this made me feel all warm and fuzzy! Hope you did to! Miroku's words are the traditional Buddhist ceremony and vows for anyone wondering. I did remove a few things that I felt were irrelevant but otherwise it follows tradition, the same for the san-san-kudo ceremony for the Shinto tradition. R&R as you like.


	45. Chapter 45

Sango wiped the tears from her cheeks and stepping between the candles she gathered Kagome close. "Congratulations to you both! I'm going to run back to the house and get everything ready." Turning to InuYasha she pressed her palm to his armor clad forearm. "You look wonderful InuYasha!" Smiling she took her children by the hands and headed into the trees.

Miroku took Kagome's hand and held it out so he could see her ring. It was lovely and suited her well. His eyes met Totosai's, "Wonderful master smith. It suits the Lady Kagome well." The adamant stones held a swirling radiance of two similar youki, InuYasha's was the rose and he assumed the white was Tetsusaiga's. "You did well with your vows." He said quietly to the pair, touched by the heartfelt and unique additions to the traditional Buddhist vows. Miroku looked into the alpha eyes of his friend and quickly handed his bride's hand back. The dog demon was looking a little more daunting than usual. "I think I will follow my own dear wife and see if she needs help." Bowing slightly he hurried after Sango.

Kaede walked up and laid her hand over Kagome's where it rested on InuYasha's arm. "Ye two did wonderfully. It was a beautiful ceremony and very blessed. I will see ye at the house." Grinning at InuYasha she moved away and into the forest.

The couple had yet to let each other go. InuYasha was still overwhelmed at how beautiful his mate and new wife looked. She wore the red kimono like a regal Inu hime. Reaching up he carefully pressed a flower back into place against a silver comb, hearing the chimes of the bells. The fox fire lanterns reflected off the black of her hair making it seem to shimmer with blue light. Stroking her cheek gently he noticed again how big her eyes looked having been lined with color. _"You're staring again InuYasha."_ Kagome's smile spread and her elation washed over him.

"_Ain't the only one Tsuma." _His joy swept against her. He was right. Kagome couldn't stop looking at the proud warrior before her. She remembered when they had destroyed So'unga, InuYasha and Sesshomaru having to work together to banish the sword, at the end their father had said he was proud of them. The vision of his father, Kagome would never forget. Now standing before her as he was she couldn't help but overlay the images. "You look so much like your father." Sighing in contentment she brushed his bangs back gently. "Kami you're magnificent!"

InuYasha grinned, pleased that she liked him like this. Reaching behind her, he pulled on her braid, asking for her throat and she gave it gladly. As his fangs connected with her skin everything within her settled. The tumbled mix of emotions she felt all afternoon were gone with just that one soft brush of fangs under her ear. Groaning and closing her eyes, she gripped his forearms feeling the smooth metal warm under the heat of her hands as she swayed into him.

A soft cough brought them back to the audience surrounding them. As InuYasha lifted his mouth from her neck he brushed his cheek over hers. Letting his forehead rest against hers for a moment before pecking a quick kiss to her lips, licking just a touch over her mouth. _"Later koibito, later I am going to love my new wife."_ He stroked her waist gently and released her to turn to Totosai and Myoga.

Kagome crouched down for Shippo and taking him with her went to look at his lanterns, Sesshomaru and Rin walking over to look up at the tree with her. If she was pregnant he could already tell there would be two overbearing and exasperating Inu's in her life. Sesshomaru treated her like he would a little sister, his pack instincts had flared hard and fast to the front and it made InuYasha chuckle. His brother didn't now what he was in for! You didn't dare try to boss Kagome. _"Darn right Otto. Glad you remember!"_ Her eyes shifted to his showing him her alpha glimmer.

Totosai and Myoga watched the hanyou stare at his wife and mate. "That was truly lovely Master InuYasha!" Myoga had never seen such love before and wondered if it had to do with their soul bonding or if it was really just how the two of them felt for each other. "InuYasha… when your alpha rose and with the clothing you wear… I could have sworn I stood with your father once more. You are still exceeding expectations."

"He's right boy. You're encroaching on your father's strength. Sesshomaru reached it a while ago when he received Bakusaiga." Totosai was nodding as he leaned on his hammer. It would be interesting to watch how the hanyou developed from here.

"Feh. It's all Kagome's doing." He smirked as he looked at her holding Shippo, who was giggling as she tickled his belly.

Kagome looked up into the tree at the white and blue lanterns. "They are so pretty Shippo! Thank you very much." She kissed the little fox on his nose making him giggle and blush a bright red. The tree really did look lovely with all its glowing lights and shining candles. It was such a holy place and held such depths of feeling for her. Stepping closer she placed her hand against its bark and smiled. When Sesshomaru and Rin walked up beside her she turned and smiled at them. "This is where it all started."

"Imouto, you should return to the house." She had been tired and standing this long wasn't good for her. Sesshomaru could see the youki in her flare as it supported her flagging energy, her ring glowing against her hand. "You need to let InuYasha see to your needs." The fox kit she was holding turned annoyed eyes on him.

"Kagome ain't stupid. If she needs InuYasha she'll call him!" Shippo shivered slightly as he realized he just snarled at Sesshomaru.

Kagome laughed at the surprise in Sesshomaru's eyes. InuYasha's thought of how his brother was going to be mistaken if he thought he could boss her around had her sliding her gaze to his. _"Darn right Otto. Glad you remember."_ Shippo pressed against her a little tighter. "As you can see Onii-san I have many protectors." She tickled Shippo's belly making him giggle and jump down. Kagome walked slowly around the Goshinboku feeling Sesshomaru a step or two behind her. They'd circled the whole trunk in candles, the soft glow reaching up the bark creating light and shadows. The flowers she walked on released a soft scent that was pleasing to her nose. "Rin-chan did you have a hand in this?"

Rin beamed as she nodded, "Yes Kagome-oba! Rin and Sango-oba made the plan and Miroku-oji helped get it all ready. We were very fast!" It had turned out exactly right.

Jaken had been following along behind Sesshomaru, silently for once, and wondered about this woman who had caused such a change in his Lord. Kagome had always been nice to him, unlike her mate, but she seemed different. The hound that followed her proclaimed loudly who she was to the Inu and what her mate was as well but he didn't understand it. How could the hanyou and the human female he mated be that important?

Stopping suddenly Kagome turned and looked past Sesshomaru at Jaken, her eyes catching and holding his. Cocking her head she watched the Kappa for a moment before walking towards him, she could hear his heart race. As she passed her onii-san she stroked a hand down his sleeve just like she did InuYasha's. He seemed tense and she simply reacted the same way she would with any of her friends. Kneeling in front of the little green Kappa Kagome smiled gently. "Thank you for coming Jaken. It was nice of you to wish to celebrate with us." She held her hand out to him palm up.

Jaken stared into the dark glittering eyes and saw so much compassion and goodness it made his heart hurt. Darting a glance at his watching Lord he placed his small hand on hers and felt a piece of himself settle. Sighing softly he pulled his hand back, "It is my honour great lady to be here today." In that moment he understood. She was beyond special, her heart so pure, her gifts so strong, it healed wounds he'd long forgotten he carried. Looking up into the eyes of his Lord he bowed low. Both in apology and understanding. Even the great and cold daiyoukai would not be able to hold out against this woman's soul.

Sesshomaru held out his hand to help Kagome as she stood up. She smiled her thanks before releasing him. As she finished her circuit of the Goshinboku she was met by her husband. InuYasha was holding out his hand to her. He too could feel her energy failing. She stepped into his embrace and held tight.

Looking into the concerned eyes of his brother he nodded his understanding. He'd felt the shudder in her reiki and the flaring of his youki as it tried to sustain his mate. They'd been apart almost too long today. Turning to their still gathered friends he asked, "If you could give us a moment, we'll met you at the house." Nodding his thanks when they turned to the forest. "You to Kemuri." The hound had stayed out of the way and was patiently waiting for his mistress. Standing up with a happy dog grin he chased after their guests into the trees. InuYasha waited until everyone was out of hearing range before scooping Kagome into his arms and leaping up onto his favorite branch of the Goshinboku, the one now sporting deep claw gouges in the trunk. He snickered a bit when he saw them before trying to sit down.

Kagome giggled a bit, hand over her mouth as she watched him figure out how to sit in all his armor. "Feh, no wonder samurai stand so much." Finally settled he brought her down carefully into his lap. He felt the breastplate suddenly soften, spikes receding as she leaned into him. "Well at least it ain't going to take your eye out if you lean in the wrong spot." InuYasha chuckled. Apparently the armor was as sentient as his sword when it came to caring for his mate. "Why didn't you call me koibito?" Sliding his hand against her belly he dropped his fangs to her neck letting his youki flow gently into her as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't know it was this bad." Her ring was pulsing against her skin and she lifted it to see it better in the dim light. The white stone in the center flared brightly and sent a shock of youki up her arm making her gasp and then moan as InuYasha's flowed down her neck. "Is my ring supposed to do that?" It had felt like when she touched Tetsusaiga.

Fangs still grazing her throat he purred softly against her spine. _"Totosai made it so that it will hold reserves of youki from Tetsusaiga and me. Just in case you need it and I ain't here."_ Though that wasn't likely to happen again anytime soon. _"It's also got a barrier in it that will protect you from youki based attacks like Tetsusaiga's sheath does."_ He could feel her reiki slowly rebuilding. It was swirling around at her center weaving through his youki, making his skin tingle in response. Growling softly he let his hand drift lower over her belly.

Kagome moaned, closed her eyes and sighed in regret._ "Saiai, there are too many youkai with a strong sense of smell to get away with what you're thinking about."_ He was contemplating a repeat performance of what had happened in Kaede's hut.

Her regret washed through him with her words and he knew she was right. Sighing as well he lifted his fangs, cutting off the flow of his youki, and ran his tongue gently over her ear, nibbling slightly. "Feel better koi?" InuYasha could tell that she did, their combined powers twisted and rolled together within her once more making her skin glow rose slightly. When she turned her sparkling eyes on him and nodded he leaned in and kissed her, cupping her face to keep her still as he nibbled and licked at her lips. He sucked on her bottom lip and she gave a little gasping groan, threading her hands into his hair pulling him in tighter. _"Kami I love you Tsuma!"_ He could have howled out of sheer bliss.

Pulling back Kagome looked into the glowing golden eyes of her husband letting her hands slide forwards until she could cup his cheeks gently. Brushing her thumbs against his skin she felt her heart swell with how much he loved her. "InuYasha… are you… alright with all of this?" She didn't want him to be unhappy or uncomfortable with the role Sesshomaru was thrusting him into. Dropping her hand to his left shoulder she traced the pattern of diamonds that announced his royal birth to the world. "I don't want you to be doing this just for me… if you hate it…." She knew he was uncomfortable when people showed him deference. He hadn't come from this life and if he was only doing it to protect her it would eventually grate on him.

InuYasha's hand came up to press against hers on his cheek as he smiled. She had such a soft heart. "I would do _anything_, become _anyone_, to see you safe saiai. This may take some gettin' used to but it ain't just for you. The bastard and me we've seemed to have reached a… understanding." Brushing his fingers down her skin he circled her wrist and lifting her hand from his face kissed her palm, giving it a flick with his tongue. "I've never hated him. Been frustrated by him sure, mad at his attitude… hell ya. But I ain't ever hated my brother. I just didn't understand what I did that was so bad. It weren't my choice to be born." Shaking his head sadly he ran his hand up the sleeve of her kimono just to feel her soft skin. "It hurt that he looked at me with such contempt and him being the Lord of the West… I was thrilled he was my brother, right up to our first meeting when he tried to kill me. Sesshomaru was everything I'd ever wanted to be as a youkai… and we shared blood." He took his hand from her sleeve and caught the tear that escaped her eye lifting it to his tongue. "No tears for me koibito." Smiling at his beautiful mate he rubbed his knuckle along her cheek. "He told me he didn't hate me today, that I only reminded him of father's choice to save me and my mother rather than himself. Until Rin I don't think he understood how you could put someone else's life before your own. I impressed him when I went into the meido after you…but I already knew then that I would happily sacrifice myself to save you." When she gasped and he felt her protest rising up he chuckled and pressed his fingertips to her lips. "I ain't going anywhere Kagome. Stop fretting." When he was sure she'd calmed down he cupped her cheek once more. "So to answer your question wench… no… I'm not just doing this for you, I'm not unhappy about the change. Surprised and a little uncomfortable sure, but that feeling won't last. To be honest... I put these on today," He tugged at the kimono and tapped his vambrace, "And felt… better about who I am. I'm not just a filthy hanyou anymore." He kissed her frowning mouth at his statement. She hated when he said that. "Haven't been since you helped me see my own worth Kagome and now because of you and our bond the rest of the world will have to see it to. If nothing came out of this but a better relationship with Sesshomaru than I would be eternally in your debt koibito for that fact alone." He watched as with a soft cry her eyes overflowed and her tumbled emotions swelled within him, happiness, gratitude and love, always love poured out of her. Rumbling deep in his chest he purred hard for her helping her calm and the tears to slow and finally stop. "Sango will be unimpressed if I've ruined her work." He teased her, wiping under her eyes once more.

The sun had set during the ceremony and the full moon, starting to peak above the horizon, was just beginning its climb into the indigo star filled sky. Chewing on her lip Kagome turned to look at the meadow, painted silver in the moonlight, to the dry well that sat in its center. _"Can we…"_ she felt his heart clench in fear and closed her eyes, hating being the cause but needing to do this.

His heart raced and his demon howled. She wanted to visit the well. Since coming back, he been quietly dreading this moment. What if it opened? What if it took her from him? He didn't want to do this… but she needed and he couldn't deny her. Standing with her still in his arms he jumped to the ground and began the process of snuffing out all the candles. They couldn't leave them burning and it gave him a chance to find his center. It didn't take nearly long enough.

Kagome blew out the candles along the aisle before picking up her bouquet from where Sango had left it for her. Taking the unity candle they had lit and one of the small wooden cups she waited for InuYasha to be ready. His mental turmoil made her heart hurt for him, his fear once more sharp in her nose. She knew he hated this, he never wanted her near the old well again, afraid once more she would disappear from his life. Kagome knew it wouldn't happen, that the well only worked the once because it was what she most desired. She would never leave him willingly so the well wouldn't take her but it was all conjecture on her part and the not knowing for certain caused his fear.

Placing his hand against the Goshinboku he bowed his head. Darkness covered him, the candles no longer burning, he felt it inside and out. Kagome's soft hand slid into his and he grasped it firmly. Breathing deep he looked up into the old tree. "Kagome…" There was nothing to say, she could feel it, feel him and she knew it all already. Turning with her they walked swiftly out into the clearing towards the old well. His alpha had risen and the demon had emerged, he couldn't hold them back… didn't want to.

She felt his aura spike and looked up into her husband's transformed face. Kagome stopped and dropped everything on the ground. "Stop! I can't do this to you! Just stop!" Throwing herself against him she felt him shudder before sinking slowly to his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist. The relief that poured from him, both emotional and by scent, made her cry out. She buried her hands in his hair and held him tight to her. Nothing was so important that she would put him through this much pain.

Sesshomaru's hand came down on her shoulder, making her jolt in surprise. She hadn't felt him coming. InuYasha's aura had flared so brightly it had masked his brothers. Looking up into unhappy golden eyes she watched as he crouched down and gathered her flowers, candle and cup. Taking them to the well he dropped them in.

Staring into the bottom of the dry well he could see everything hit bottom. He waited a moment but nothing happened. Turning back to where his brother held tightly to his mate he frowned at his Imouto. She was taking risks and that was not all right. The scent of the agony she'd put her mate through to come this far was unpleasant. He'd been waiting for them on their porch, not comfortable with their pack yet, and had felt his brother's aura expand hard and fast. Running through the forest he'd made it in time to watch her stop her foolishness. Frustrating human emotions, that his brother would even allow her to get this close was idiotic! Walking towards them he snarled, "Imouto! This was not well done of you!"

She felt InuYasha stiffen at the reprimand to her but it was her alpha that rose hard and fast. Her emotions had already been all over the place and she snapped, her Inu took over. Turning from her mate she snarled loud and hard at her Onii-san. "You have no right!" She stalked towards him not noticing how he'd slowly started to back away from her. "I got married today without my family! All I wanted was to place these things in the well so that maybe, somehow, they would show up for my mother so she would know that I was married to the love of my life." Staring up at the daiyoukai she growled and took a swipe at him, eyes flashing in her anger. "She's my mama and I miss her!" She shoved him and snarled. "You have no right!" Swiping out with her leg she watched him fall on his ass. "And I know how much I hurt him! I stopped because of how much it hurt him!" She grabbed a fist full of his hair and tugged hard her eyes shining a hard gold engulfing the black. "Don't you think I know, that I can feel it!" Her hand came up and rubbed at her chest, it was getting hard to breath. Sesshomaru's hands came up and grabbed her arms as she keeled over.

Kagome sat down hard in Sesshomaru's lap, gasping for breath as her chest squeezed. InuYasha was instantly at her side pulling her up against him, infusing her with his youki and purring hard. Catching his brother's eyes, he smirked at him a little. He'd stirred her Inu to life and had been on the receiving end of her females instincts. She'd been magnificent right up to the point that the anger had started to hurt. "Breathe watashi no saiai, just breathe." Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck. The three of them sat there in the field near the bone eaters well for a few moments well Kagome calmed and InuYasha was certain her energy had rebuilt. The anger had sucked what he'd replenished out of her.

He felt her shame then. How what she'd done to his brother mortified and devastated her. She'd had no control and had acted in anger with violence. Her shame was all consuming and she couldn't even look at Sesshomaru to apologize. "Kagome… we ain't angry koi. This is normal for Inu. It just makes us more certain that you're carrying koibito." InuYasha stroked his hand down her back.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow in query at the comment. Inhaling he understood. "Imouto… it is fine. Your shame is unnecessary, this Sesshomaru is not angry." Reaching out he touched her back and heard her whimper softly. He looked into InuYasha's intense gaze, they needed to fix this and do it now. Inu females always ran the gauntlet of emotions when carrying pups, he was not sure why she would be upset by this.

InuYasha understood. It wasn't in her nature to act like this. She was the calm rational soul and he could tell today had been a rough ride of emotions and reactions for her. Wrapping her long braid around his fist he pulled gently until she relented and lifted her face away from his neck but she still wouldn't meet his eyes. _"Koibito… look at me."_ His alpha voice not letting her deny him, distressed chocolate eyes finally met his. Smiling softly he cupped her cheek, "This is normal saiai. You have nothing to feel shame over. Sesshomaru is no more angry than I am." He kissed her lips softly before taking her chin and turning her face to look at his brother.

Catching her elbow he pulled her around to face him, her sad eyes made him want to whine. He'd done this by making her angry. "Gomen ne Imouto. I did not mean to hurt your feelings." He felt the shudder run through her as she shook her head.

"I… I attacked you… I knocked you down… and… pulled your hair." Kagome was horrified with what she'd done. You didn't do that to family and after what she'd said to Sango and Kaede she'd turned around and ripped into him herself. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. "Kagome! Enough! You will make yourself sick. These are Inu instincts, Inu ways and happen with our females. There is no shame, no embarrassment, and no need for this. It is unbecoming of my brother's mate." Quiet assurance hadn't worked, telling her he was fine hadn't worked, so he would scrape against her alpha.

She snarled and pulled against him. InuYasha's large hand cupped her chin and he growled at her. A warning that this was enough, he was tired of her ignoring what they were trying to tell her. Kagome went still, eyes drifting shut as she felt InuYasha bare her throat for his fangs and drop them against her skin. A second growl, aimed at Sesshomaru, warned him to release her. Kagome's hands dropped into her lap and she relaxed back into her mate. _"Are you done now koi? We have guests."_ This was not what he'd expected their wedding to be like.

"_I'm sorry… I just… why aren't you mad? Why isn't he mad?"_ She shuddered as he licked at her shoulder were her kimono was gaping slightly.

Sighing in frustration he stood up and set her on her feet, Sesshomaru rising beside them. Turning her to face him InuYasha cupped her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes. "This is _normal_! Inu pregnancies are emotional and intense, you will struggle with your alpha, you'll want to snarl and rage and then be sorry afterwards. This happens Tsuma. Believe me when I tell you this is ok!" Her eyes where wide with her surprise and her mouth was hanging open. InuYasha caught her lip with his teeth and tugged on it gently. _"You're also going to be very…" _he slid a spear of desire through her and felt her melt into him. Releasing her mouth he chuckled, "You're going to get away with a lot in the next six months Kagome."

"Whoa… wait… six, six… months?" Kagome swayed and felt the world spin at his words.

Seeing her try and faint on him again he purred hard and dropped his fangs to her throat, scraping and licking to shift her focus. _"Six months Tsuma. The males wouldn't survive a longer pregnancy." _He rumbled his laughter through her. Dropping his nose to her neck he inhaled hard, but was still denied the scent making him snarl in frustration.

Feeling steady once more Kagome pressed her hands to InuYasha's breastplate and turned to look at Sesshomaru. Quietly waiting for her to acknowledge him, he stood with one hand resting against his fur. Stepping away from InuYasha she tentatively held out her hands. "Onii-san… I…"

Sesshomaru took her offered hands and smirked, just a twitch of his lips. "It is really fine Imouto. I would have been on the receiving end of your Inu at some point. Only if there is a next time can you avoid the hair pulling?" She blushed and he chuckled softly. His brother was right. She would get away with a lot in the next six months. No one would deny her while she carried.

"We should go koibito. I'm sure we're missed and Miroku is having hentai thoughts as to why." Laughing he took her hand and tucked it into his elbow, watching as she ran her hand down Sesshomaru's sleeve, once more not even noticing she'd done it. He caught his brother's gaze over her head and smirked when Sesshomaru mouthed 'holy kuso'. Kagome had been magnificent in her Inu and scary as hell, enough to make his brother give ground. They headed across the clearing back to the house.

No one noticed the soft blue light that glowed inside the bone eaters well. When the light faded, the bottom of the well was empty once more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: R&R as always! And I guess there's five chapters for the wedding. So Yay! One more!


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Very large lemon end of this chapter. It is their wedding night after all!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was content and full leaning against her husband's chest as her friends laughed and joked around them. The party had been in full swing when they'd finally arrived and she was happy that they'd started without them. Her mate was warm behind her, having removed his armor soon after arriving and she was grateful. The armor was exquisite, but hard.

Miroku lifted his cup of sake, "Strongest memory of Kagome or InuYasha either together or separate, I will start. The battle with Tōkajin when InuYasha rescued Kagome in his human form. Then promptly fell to his 'death' only to reappear in his hanyou form. It was the first time I ever saw InuYasha show his true feelings for the Lady Kagome. And then he screwed it up like usual, commenting on the fact that Kagome had cried at his 'death' embarrassing her and got himself sat." He chuckled as his two friends blushed. There had been a lot more to that story including a full frontal viewing of the lady but he didn't think he'd get away with telling that part of the story.

Jumping in his seat Shippo raised his hand hollering, "Me next! Me next!" Miroku smiled and nodded at the fox demon to continue. "Renkotsu and InuYasha. InuYasha saved Kagome and me and the wolves with the fire rat! We thought InuYasha had died cause he left Kagome his kimono and the dam blew up. Koga was talking like InuYasha was dead and Kagome was crying and then InuYasha showed up and smacked Koga in the head. Kagome was so happy to see InuYasha she hugged him and InuYasha hugged her back! It was great! You'd a thought Koga would have got a clue after that reunion." He wished he'd been there to see the wolf get taken down by his alpha.

InuYasha was feeling a little indignant, "How come in all these stories I end up dead?" The group laughed at him.

Sango smiled and took her turn, "My favorite memories are the times it was just me and Kagome, usually in a hot spring, talking about our hopes for half-demons and hentai monks. We had some rather interesting conversations didn't we Kagome? Is it everything you hoped it would be?"

Kagome smiled and blushed but nodded. "It's everything and more Sango." InuYasha's pleasure at her words flooded her. _"I'd like to know what those conversations consisted of Tsuma."_ She nudged him with her elbow to behave.

"I always enjoyed watching InuYasha get sat… didn't matter what for." Totosai, who was slightly drunk on the sake, laughed a deep gravely laugh. InuYasha glared at the old smith. "You know you deserved most of them boy." The old demon waved his hand in dismissal and poured himself some more sake.

Jaken chuckled, "The Lady Kagome has saved me from her mate many times by sitting him." Flinching when the hanyou turned his glare on him.

Myoga gave a drunken hiccup, "When Lord InuYasha fell in Yakurōdokusen the Master of Potions magic brew. You got very drunk milord it was quite… hic… funny."

"I didn't fall in yah old flea! He threw me in!" InuYasha snarled at the flea demon. _"Is it just me or am I getting picked on?" _He was a little annoyed at all the ribbing. Kagome only giggled and settled closer. She was enjoying the memories and how her friends could tease her mate. Though he grumbled, he wasn't adverse to the attention.

Kaede had been enjoying all the easy banter and stories, some of which had been softened when they'd told them to her the first time. Now the danger was left in to create a better tale. "My favorite memory is still walking in on ye purring for Kagome, InuYasha." She chuckled as the dog demon blushed and Kagome laughed. "And ye missy, every time ye'd come back from ye's time with those new treasures." She'd loved seeing the items from the future that Kagome would return with, especially the future medicines.

"Takemaru."

All eyes turned to look at Sesshomaru. He'd spent most of the evening in silence, drinking tea when Kagome made him by refilling his cup, and listening to the incessant babble around him. Setting his cup down he looked up into Kagome's eyes. "You stood as Rin's shield imouto, so I pick Takemaru." Shifting his eyes to his brothers, "Watching you prove you were the true heir to father's fang, breaking Tenseiga over Tetsusaiga." Looking down at the girl asleep at his side he carefully gathered her up and stood to leave. "Until tomorrow little brother, imouto. I will be kind enough to wait until after lunch InuYasha."

Kagome smiled at him. Not many people would see the teasing light in his eyes behind the cold mask or that he was proud of InuYasha in the memory he'd shared. Rising she followed him out the door. Standing on the top step she was eye level with the daiyoukai. "Sesshomaru, thank you again for coming. And for everything you've done." She chewed on her lip a little, "I promise to avoid the hair pulling in the future." She grinned and her fangs glinted. He smirked at her and gave a small bow before turning and disappearing into the forest with Rin, Jaken scuttled out the door and giving Kagome a quick bow followed his lord.

Sesshomaru's departure seemed to signal the end of the evening. Totosai and Myoga drunkenly swaggered out the door to Mo-Mo, Totosai tugged something from his sack and chucked it at InuYasha. Catching the bundle InuYasha dropped it on a table. Sango and Miroku gathered up the girls, once more asleep against Kemuri, Ichiro had been asleep against Sango's back for a while. Wishing them congratulations and good night, Kaede went with them towards the village.

InuYasha caught Shippo's eye and gave him a small nod. The fox demon snickered and tore out the door.

"What's up with Shippo? He didn't even say good bye." Kagome was a little startled, he always wanted a hug before he left for the night. InuYasha's excitement rolled through her and she turned to look at her mate. "What are you up to?" Reaching for him she felt him give her a gentle shove once more.

"Wait Tsuma. I have one last surprise for you." Chuckling he took her hand and turned her back to him. Carefully he took her hair apart, starting with the long braid, the tail had swished as she walked and he found it alluring, drawing his eyes to her sweetly rounded ass. He could feel her discomfort as the hair was heavy and pulling slightly. Flowers were plucked from the black mass and dropped on a table, combs pulled out and braids unbound. Finally he found the high tail Rin had hidden and sliced the ribbon rather than try to pull it out. Running his fingers up against her scalp he massaged gently and she groaned in bliss.

"That feels nice, InuYasha." The hair had started to pull by the end of the night. _"Did you enjoy yourself my otto?" _She knew he had, even when their friends teased him. InuYasha's hands slid down over her shoulders and arms before wrapping around her waist. Leaning into him she felt his happy rumble.

"Yeah Kagome. It was fun." And it had been. The whole day had been something else. "Seeing you walk out of the trees… you took my breath saiai."

Turning in his arms she stroked his ears and buried her hands in his hair. "And you mine Otto. What a shugosha you make in all that glistening metal but I still love your fire rat." He'd saved her life with that robe to many times to count and she would always love it for the memories it carried for them. "You never said what your memory was InuYasha." She gently pulled his head down so she could rest her cheek against his.

"I ain't got a favorite Kagome. All my memories of you are strongest. Some good, some bad, but all important. From asking you if you want to live so you'd release me from the Goshinboku, to fighting to get you back from Tsubaki, to having you call me back in Kaguya's castle, to finding you in the jewel, every memory holds meaning as it brought us together saiai. I can't put one above another, cause Kagome… they're all you. You my mate are my most important memory." His alpha rose as the memories crashed over them both.

Kagome leaned heavily into her husband, drowning in his memories, all of them with her at the center. _"InuYasha…"_ She found his mouth with hers and kissed him with everything she had to give, nipping and licking at his lips, sliding her tongue against his and sucking it into her mouth. His scent flowed into her with each breath and with a need filled whine she submitted, begging for his fangs. Crying out when they closed over the cords in her neck under her ear and slid down to her mark.

Molten gold eyes met seduced chocolate as he lifted his head. "Come Tsuma. One last surprise." Tucking Tetsusaiga back into his sash he took her by the hand and led her out the door, waving off the hound to stay put. He would be looking after his mate tonight. Kemuri was happy to stay where he was with his very full belly and curled back into sleep. His mistress well protected with her mate.

Scooping her up so she rested high on his chest he took his mate and new wife to the hot spring. Walking into the small clearing he felt her awe as she gasped. Shippo had out done himself! The fox kit was waiting at the water's edge when they appeared and calling on his magic lit the lanterns that waited there. Smiling at Kagome he wished them good night and took off into the forest. He would be staying with Kaede tonight after a quick detour to snuff out the lanterns at the Goshinboku.

Setting Kagome down, she walked to the water's edge and knelt there, eyes wide and filled with wonder at the beautiful site. The spring was a fairly large pool with shallow and deep areas, rock ledges in and out of the water and one edge had medium sized boulders in a half circle around the rim. It was the same spring they always used only now it was transformed. There were lanterns sitting on the boulders glowing blue, small candles to the side of a pile of heavy furs and lotus flowers floated on the water. It was stunning and romantic, a perfect setting for their wedding night.

The moon was high and full when InuYasha looked up, feeling the pulse in his aura. The full moon always made him stronger and tonight was no different. He felt a surge of power flow through him as his alpha rose fully. His call soft in the air he purred for his female, wanting to entice her to him like he had once before. Moving slowly he approached where she sat at the water's edge. Loosening his sash he let it fall to the ground followed by his kimono and under kosode. His demon marks were a slash of purple down his cheeks as the moon infused his power with even greater strength as it rose towards its peak.

Kagome felt the aura growing behind her and turned to look at InuYasha. He was calling for her, a seductive note on the air and in her mind that was causing her thighs to dampen. Alpha eyes gleam a hard gold, fully engulfed with the glitter as his power rose higher. Looking larger than she'd ever seen him, he was a warrior kami come to take his mate, silky golden skin over chiseled chest and arms. Her eyes drifted down to the cut of his abs and she licked her lips. His black hakama rode low on his hips, thin line of white hair trailing into the waist. Her alpha rose and she answered his call with a receptive invitation, her black and gold eyes holding his as he stalked towards her. Her purr a sexy welcoming sound to his ears.

Standing before her InuYasha held out his hands to help her up. Kagome had other plans and instead ran her hands down his thighs, over his calves and pulled to get him to lift his foot, removing the soft black boots. Returning to the strings on his hakama she untied them and let his clothing fall away. Wrapped in only his fundoshi she moaned softly at the sight before her. He was magnificent and she wanted a taste. Her fingers made quick work of his wrap and when he sprang free she grasped him firmly making him hiss at the sensation of warm fingers around his erection. Rising up on her knees, Kagome licked the long line of his hip as she stroked him with her hand.

Feeling her desire, InuYasha bent and undid her obi, pulling the silk away and tossing it back with his clothing. It was a hard move to accomplish with her hand and mouth on his body but he succeeded knowing what she wanted. Kagome's free hand untied her under kosode and the fabric gaped down the front of her leaving a long line of flesh bared. He caught her collars and groaned as her mouth drifted across his abs to the opposite hip.

Kagome shook her free arm out of her kimono and switching hands freed the other arm. InuYasha pulling the silk and cloth away so it didn't fall in the spring. She knelt before her husband in only her skin, tongue gradually getting closer to the place she could feel he desperately wanted her to taste. Pulling back and hearing him growl at her teasing she smiled, sultry eyes staring into a golden warning as he caught her hair. Closing her eyes she called her reiki and pulsed a barrier to life around them, enclosing them and the spring in spell so strong it crackled as it rose. InuYasha wasn't the only one feeling the pull of the moon.

As her power pulsed through her and into existence around them InuYasha grunted as it rolled over him. _"Damn woman!"_ She packed a punch tonight. Her grin was smug and seductive staring up at him through her lashes. Her hand was still wrapped around his erection and she'd pushed her reiki through him making his youki flare brighter around them. Twisting a tail into her hair he pulled her closer, eyes locked with hers as her mouth came closer to his length. She flashed her fangs as she smiled wider and dropped her gaze.

She could feel how badly he wanted her mouth on him, it pounded like his heartbeat through her making her moan as she watched the bead of liquid form on the tip. Her tongue flicked out and caught it, the flavour in her mouth causing her womb to clench and moisture to drip from her center. Her scent rising to compete with the feral of his alpha making InuYasha's lips curl back over his fangs as his face lifted to the moon. He could almost taste the scent it was so strong. _"Tsuma! You're killing me woman!"_ Snarling he tugged on her hair.

Kagome whined as he tugged, he was letting his desire wash through her and it was stroking her instincts causing her alpha to take over for the second time that night. She purred a loud sexy, rumbling moan and sank her mouth over his length. Lips sliding down to touch her hand, tongue stroking the underside as she pulled back. The flavour of his skin made her groan against him as she increased the speed of her mouth, wanting to taste more. Her free hand drifted down his thigh. Her own desire was burning her, wetness pooling between her legs and as she licked and sucked at her husband she slipped her fingers between her thighs and whined as she stroked her clit feeling just how wet she was.

Snarling with his pleasure, InuYasha read her intentions and then felt her actions as she touched herself. It excited him to watch her. Her mouth was fire over his flesh, fangs scraping gently as she sucked at him and he thrust into her mouth. Tightening his grip on her hair, he guided her rhythm, watching his cock disappear into her sweet mouth as her hand worked at her wet center causing her scent to spike. _"Harder my Tsuma, suck harder."_ When she complied he purred his pleasure.

Her own desire was rising as she worked her hard bud with her fingers eyes drifting shut in her pleasure. She was making little whimpering moans, her breasts felt heavy and ached. Taking her hand from InuYasha, trusting him not to choke her, she dropped her hand to her breast squeezing lightly before tugging and rolling her nipple. It was enough to send her over and she came against her hand. Her cry muffled by her husband's flesh.

Seeing her trust in him as he thrust into her wet mouth, lips tight on his cock as she played with herself, he groaned. Speed increasing he was careful not to thrust to far as his climax burned in his belly, he felt her bring herself to orgasm and it pushed him over, pumping into her mouth as she whined, loving the taste of his release. InuYasha threw his head back and growled out his orgasm, teeth clenching as she sucked him down her throat. _"My otto…"_ her voice a pleased, satisfied slide through his mind.

Kagome sat slowly back on her calves with her eyes still closed as he slid from her mouth. Licking at her fangs and lips to catch very last drop of him, her happy rumble of satisfaction soft in the air. She felt his hands slide under her arms as he lifted her to her feet. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kagome buried her face in his throat, felt his hands slide down and catch her thighs lifting them around his waist as he walked them into the hot water. She sighed in contentment when the water lapped at her skin.

Sitting on a submerged ledge, InuYasha held her in his lap and purred his approval. He kept her tight to his chest, feeling her soft breasts press against him and rubbed his cheek on hers. "You amaze me Tsuma. My mate is perfect." He nibbled gently along her jawline. Brushing against her mind he felt her serenity, how happy she was in this moment and smirked at having made her feel that way.

Leaning back but leaving her hands clasped behind InuYasha's neck Kagome looked up at the stars, the moon was just shy of its highest point on its nightly journey. "Do you know how many nights I wanted to do this with you Otto? During the shard hunt, Sango and I would talk about our hopes and dreams for the future." His fangs came down and nipped at her collarbone, tongue sliding over to soothe the sting. "This was my hope. To have nights like this with you as your wife, your mate." Releasing his neck she pushed off his lap and floated back away from him noticing his marks were still present, a slash of purple but not jagged. Swimming across the pool into deeper water Kagome stopped by a lotus blossom, feet dropping to the sandy bottom of the spring, she cupped it in both hands. The scent was heady in her nose. Closing her eyes, she breathed the sweet smell in and smiled.

She looked like a water megami, hair floating in swirls on the water, skin glistening in the blue fox lights, with the lotus in her hands. Though she had swum away the water was only chest deep as she stood on the bottom of the spring. _"Kagome…"_ At times it was still surreal that she was here with him, was his for life as much as he was hers. Going to her was impossible to resist, not that he wanted to. Taking the flower, he brushed her hair back and tucked the stem behind her ear. Caressing the soft shell with the edge of his claw he felt her quiver. He too could smell the heady fragrance of the lotus. "A fitting flower for the beautiful woman before me."

The moon's call hit him once more and his blood heated, aura flaring wildly. Cupping the back of her head InuYasha's lips sot hers and they lost themselves in the heat of each other's mouths, tongues and fangs dueling, hands streaking over wet skin. They broke apart only to gasp for air before diving back in. InuYasha licked her fang making her moan and jolt against him, repeating it with the other to hear her moan once more. He sucked her lip once, nipped at it and moved to her neck. Scraping his fangs gently down the length as she tilted away to give him better access, letting his youki flow from his fangs. Slowly he teased at her neck getting closer to her mark then licking his way back to her ear only to start down again.

Kagome gave a pleading whine, _"InuYasha… onegai…" _This time when he came down her throat, spilling his youki from his fangs, he hit her mark and clamped his jaw shut. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. So much pleasure flooded her body she could only whimper and gasp. Her hands had found their way to his shoulders, his mark pulsing under her hand and she let her reiki streak from her fingers.

Her power flowed into his mark making him snarl with how good it felt and bite harder, piercing her skin and tasting her blood making him want to howl with the flavour. Reiki laced blood made more potent by the moon slid over his tongue as Kagome came apart in his arms, flooding his mouth with her orgasm rich essence. Rock hard after tasting the mixed blood, his demon was roaring to take more, taste more, to bite her again. Carefully he lifted his fangs and slid his tongue over the puncture, keeping a firm leash on his control. He felt her slide against his demon, calming the animal within him as she cupped his face. _"InuYasha… saiai, it's alright."_

Feeling how her blood had affected him had surprised her a little. The full moon was influencing them more than she realized. Sliding into him she calmed the snarling beast, though InuYasha was doing well at keeping his control. She rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks watching the now jagged marks fade back to smooth slashes. When golden eyes finally met hers, she smiled and kissed him softly. Taking his hand she led him from the spring and finding the towels Shippo had left began to dry off her husband. _"It's only the moon's pull InuYasha." _He was feeling guilty about biting her so hard.

"You're too good to me Tsuma." Smile soft as he felt her understanding slide over him, he took the towel and dried off his wife, helping wring out her hair and his before taking her hand and leading her to the pile of furs. Pulling the top one back he sat and tugged her down with him, laying her back into the soft pelts. Her alpha was still sitting close, eyes dark and sparkling like the stars above them, he could only look at her with reverence at how lovely she was. _"Gorgeous, my mate. Have I ever told you that?"_ He smirked at her before dropping his head to nibble at her lips once more, her laughter rich and warm as it washed over him.

"_Once or twice saiai… but it's nice to hear." _Reaching up she tugged on a silky ear and danced her nails over the back as she smirked at him. It flicked against her palm and made her giggle. Glancing back at the sky she noticed the moon had passed its zenith and was heading for the horizon letting the intensity of his aura drop off some. His mood had lightened and she was glad. _"Feeling a bit better koi?" _Being the first full moon since they mated she hadn't even thought to be concerned that it might be different. New moon yes but not the full moon. Her fingers stroked the slowly fading cheek marks.

Heaving a relieved sigh he nodded. "Yeah Kagome. It ain't ever been like that before." He could still feel the pounding of the increased power through his blood but it was more manageable and he felt less wild. His control had slipped at the moon's zenith and he'd been too rough with her, his demon wanting control, had tried and failed to force his hand. He'd kept it together and could feel Kagome's pride in him for it.

"_He didn't want to hurt me InuYasha… no matter how it felt at the time… you both just really liked what you tasted. Like me with your lip that morning. You'd never hurt me saiai, not ever!"_ Soothing his demon always gave her a glimpse at his intentions and apparently she'd tasted _very_ good. The thought that she was yummy made her giggle.

InuYasha grinned as he caught her thoughts. "I think you are very yummy koi. Should I prove it to you?" He was still hard from tasting her blood but had been ignoring the insistent throbbing to make sure she was alright. Kagome's eyes heated at his words, her glitter intensifying with her excitement. She purred her ready acceptance, tempting him to her once more. Sliding down her body she opened for him and he growled excitedly at her display. Reaching for her, he blended them together. Creating a swirling vortex of desire between the two of them, letting the anticipation build as he lowered his mouth to her rapidly dampening center, teasing her like she had him. When his tongue finally hit her core she groaned and her hands found his ears. With every lick she stroked his ears driving him crazy with what she was doing to his body with just that small action. Letting his youki flow once more he drove it deep and hard into her. Two fingers slid in to stroke her sheath as he rapidly flicked at her pearl, swollen from his actions he lapped youki over it as her reiki danced over his ears and down his spine making him shudder. As she closed in on her orgasm her nails started to dig slightly at the base of his ears and he snarled with the pleasure as it shot to his cock. Sucking her clit into his mouth he scraped it with a fang and whipped a lash of desire through her purring, _"Come for me Tsuma!" _in his demanding alpha voice, his scent hitting her at the same time.

Kagome screamed as his scent and voice washed over her. Back arching as her orgasm slammed through her body. She barely avoided clenching her fists on his ears. Panting hard she stared up at the star speckled sky and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. The slow glide of a warm tongue between her thighs had her whimpering as it sent little aftershocks through her limbs. _"I… wow…"_ was the only coherent thought in her mind.

He chuckled at her muddled thoughts._ "I did a good job if your speechless wench."_ He crawled up her body and slid himself inside her as she gasped. Her channel, still sensitive and quaking after the last orgasm, was incredibly tight making him groan. As he stroked slowly out and then back in he could feel how good it was for her, how responsive she was. Her eyes swept shut as she panted at the sensation. Her hands gripped his shoulders, nails biting in slightly, she ran them down his back with her reiki. His head whipped back at the searing pleasure scorched down his spine.

Kagome was all sensation, all waves of pleasure. When she'd streaked her reiki down his spine she'd felt it in her own. The twisting, writhing of their power was making her insane and his slow pace wasn't helping. She cried out a pleading whine asking for more as she submitted throwing her head to the side baring her mark. His speed increased and he nipped at her throat but he avoided her mark. Kagome whimpered, her desire clear in her mind only to have him snarl no. Eyes snapping open she growled her own warning. Followed closely by a moan as he thrust against her womb giving her the little jolt of pleasure in her core that felt so good. _"Onegai InuYasha… Otto! Onegai!"_ She threw her head to the side once more. He licked at her but still wouldn't bite. Temper snapping she grabbed a fistful of his hair and snarled hard at him, eyes blazing, _"You will bite!" _She watched his alpha snap at her command and she submitted once more. His pace kicking up again he snapped his fangs at her and dropped them to her mark, squeezing softly. _"Kami! You didn't hurt me last time you won't this time! Now give me my Alpha!" _She sunk her nails into his ass and pulled him closer.

InuYasha growled, a low deadly sound that only made her purr in excitement as he finally clamped tighter on her mark. _"You want your Alpha koibito… you shall have him."_ He let the instincts take over, thrusting quickly but not as hard as before careful of his possible pup, he locked his fangs into her mark. Squeezing tighter and tighter as he felt her rise only to release the pressure, tormenting her with the rise and fall of her orgasm for challenging her mate. The third time he took her up only to let her fall away she cried out in frustration. _"Stop onegai!"_ Her heart wrenching cry and desperate need raced over him and he relented. InuYasha took her up fast, squeezing hard on her mark, stroking her sheath madly, still careful of his force and drove his youki down his fangs. Kagome's climax swelled inside them both, driving InuYasha's up with her, before crashing over them. She came on a screaming howl of ecstasy, constricting around his erection and dragging him with her, he roared out his pleasure.

Braced over her on his arms, InuYasha gasped like an old man. Sweat had run down his spine and his bangs stuck to his forehead. His arms shook slightly with the exertion. Kagome lay beneath him also sucking in big breaths of air. Sultry satisfied smile on her face. "Once more I say… wow." She smirked. Chuckling he pulled away from her, making them both groan softly, and collapsed down beside her. She was tired and he could feel her mind drifting towards sleep.

Standing he pulled her up with him and packed her back into the hot spring, gently washing her body clean and then his. He took her back to the pelts, dried her off and settled her in their makeshift bed. Moving around the spring he snuffed out Shippo's lanterns leaving only the candles by the bed burning. Sliding in with his wife he felt her barrier shudder as she started to fall asleep. Merging with her, he fed the barrier and linked it to his youki so it would stay up until she took it down. Drawing her up against his chest he tucked his nose against her hair and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Five chapters in one day! Woo! R&R as you will. Hope this met everyone's expectations and it may be a few days before I have more for you. Now, now, no whining… Lol!


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Morning after lemon! Cause come on… you know you would too! Lol

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome awoke to warm sun on her face and a warm body wrapped at her back. She could feel InuYasha's nose tucked against her neck and his warm breath was tickling across her skin making her want to shiver as she smiled. Lifting his arm she pulled gently away, letting her call rumble softly through him helping keep him asleep. The night had been long and intense, beautiful and heartwarming and rather exhausting for them both, a little more sleep wouldn't hurt him. Sitting on the edge of the pool, Kagome slid carefully into the hot water and sighed happily. Holding her left hand out in front of her, she examined her ring, watching it sparkle in the dappled sunlight. It was truly stunning and she couldn't believe that InuYasha had thought to have it made for her. Obviously Souta had been showing him other things that she hadn't known about for him to want to give her something so precious. Seeing a pretty pink lotus floating farther across the pool Kagome swam slowly towards it diving down to wet her hair.

InuYasha opened his eyes to a vision that stole his breath. His wife was just rising out of the water, rivers running down her skin as she brushed her hair back out of her face. As she cupped a lotus blossom and brought it to her nose, repeating the action from last night, he rumbled in pleasure and quickly joining her in the pool. Catching her around the waist he stroked the long fingers of one hand across her belly and caressed her chin with the other as he pressed himself down the length of her back. Gently he tilted her head, baring her throat to his fangs as he softly drew them down her skin. _"Good morning my tsuma. Did you sleep well watashi no saiai no hanryo?"_ Purring he held her tight to his chest.

Smiling as she groaned softly, Kagome let her hand settle on his across her waist. _"Yes otto, I slept very well, but then I was wrapped up with my hanyou, what more could I want?" _He drew his hand slowly down her throat, claws dragging lightly making her whimper in excitement, before gently cupping her breast and drawing his thumb across her nipple. The hand across her belly drifted gently up her skin to play with the other breast while he drew his tongue slowly and lightly across her mark. Gasping softly as fire shot from her breasts to her womb, Kagome arched into his tenderly seeking hands.

As her nipples hardened under his ministrations, InuYasha tugged on them lightly, loving the little sounds of pleasure his mate was making. He lapped at her mark, driving her desire, spiraling it higher and higher. Purring his pleasure against her spine, she stayed relaxed and let him have his way with her. Kagome's hands came up and rested over his on her breasts. He could feel her rising, the swirling band of pleasure tightening around her womb, and he tenderly closed his fangs over her mark, feeding youki into her through his fangs. It streaked through her system, brushing over her aroused nipples, and detonated in her core causing her body to arch away from him and she cried out his name.

Releasing her mark, InuYasha turned her in his arms and walked her backwards to the edge of the pool. Lifting her carefully he sat her on the lip in the soft grass, legs dangling in the water, putting her breasts at the level of his mouth. "I love you Kagome. So very much my mate, my tsuma." As he looked up into her shining chocolate eyes he caressed the smooth swell of her hips. Brushing against her mind he sank into the love of his mate and dropping a kiss between the creamy swells of her breasts he slowly drew his nose down her skin.

Kagome could feel his overwhelming love and could read his intentions as he scented down her body. Leaning back on her elbows, she gave him better access to her abdomen. Golden eyes flashed up to meet hers as he grinned at her. His tongue darted out and dipped into her belly button making her giggle. He laved hot streams of youki across her skin making her moan as they sank into her and her reiki streaked out to tease at him. _"InuYasha my otto…"_ She needed to know as much as he did. She could feel his excitement and worried that he'd be disappointed if…

"It's still early days Kagome." InuYasha already strongly believed his mate was carrying his pup but a confirmation by scent would be nice. She wouldn't wear his fire rat until she was sure, his demon snarling at the foolishness of their mate. Giving in to both their need he dropped his nose to just below her belly button and inhaled deeply sorting through the scents. She was a shadow in his mind so when he knew she did and her disappointment rocked through him as she whimpered. Once more he was denied the scent of their pup. "I'm sorry koibito." Drawing her back into a seated positon he gathered her close, head resting against her soft chest as her arms closed around his head lightly. Every time he had to tell her no hurt. Purring softly, more vibration than sound, he soothed her. _"Soon saiai. Soon I will grin like a fool and tell you yes. I will howl for sheer joy my mate, my tsuma!"_

Kagome heaved a soft sigh and ran her hands through his hair. "It's silly to be disappointed. We haven't even been mated that long. Most people would think it crazy that I want this so badly so early." But she did. She wanted to grow large with new life, to carry _his_ pup, many of his pups. No matter how sure the two Inu males in her life, or Sango, seemed to be she _needed_ confirmation. Her sorrow hung heavy on the air. InuYasha nipped under her chin, licking and nibbling, trying to alleviate her sadness and she pushed it away. She was going to think positive and hold on to that belief for a few more days until they could be sure.

Her husband's mouth on her skin was stirring her desires back to life and she stroked her reiki up his back with her nails making him groan against her. Warm lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked hard. "Oh…. Yes. InuYasha…." She moaned and continuing her hands upwards, gently scraped her nails over his ears making him give an aroused growl. Golden glittering eyes met hers and she felt her alpha rise softly, his scent filling her nose.

InuYasha could smell her rising desire as her thighs dampened. "Lie back for me tsuma." Palm on her chest he pressed her back into the grass. Once she was laid out before him, he drew his big clawed hands down her body, dragging his youki across her skin making her aura glow softly in response. Her reiki leapt to meet him, weaving through him and making his skin tingle. Tightening his hold on her hips he dropped his mouth to her core, dragging his tongue up her wet lips, collecting every drop of her cinnamon liquid. Kagome shuddered and whined as her womb clenched and her climax rose. He sucked on her lips, watching as they became swollen and she spilled more of her cream onto his tongue. _"Onegai InuYasha! I want to come my otto!" _Her sweet voice begging stirred his alpha and he rapidly flicked her clit, scraping his fangs across it, and thrusting his tongue deep in her body.

Begging for relief had turned him on and he ate at her making her crazy with how good it felt. Reaching out she showed him what he was doing to her, locking them together, and felt him rake a hot lash of pleasure through her. "Kami InuYasha… don't stop!" His pace increased as he felt her rise and with a crashing wave of ecstasy she fell over the edge, a keening wail ripping from her throat.

Rising out of the spring with a splash, InuYasha lifted his woman and shifted her farther out of the water. Sliding gently into her wet center, he grasped her wrists and drew her hands over her head, stretching her out for his pleasure. He teased her with shallow gentle thrusts of his hips. _"Will you beg for me again my mate? It was so pretty last time… will you beg and submit for your alpha?" _He was purring, seducing his female, wanting to see the beautiful display once more.

Kagome opened softly glittering black eyes and looked up into glimmering gold. His alpha was fully emerged, the idea of her complying too his request deeply arousing for him. Smiling a sultry knowing smile, she whined an Inu sound, begging for more._ "More my mate… I need you watashi no saiai… onegai InuYasha!"_ watching him through her lowered lashes, Kagome submitted for her mate, head sliding to the side baring her mark. His eyes flashed bright gold at her display and his overwhelming pleasure and excitement poured over her. She felt his hips increase their speed as she gasped, still watching him through her lashes. He was staring at her mark with a look of hunger and brushing against him a little firmer she could see the desire and still lingering uncertainty. "Bite InuYasha! I need your fangs!" She arched her throat towards him.

"Kami Kagome… you're so beautiful my mate!" Sliding an arm under her shoulders he lifted her slightly as her head fell back more, giving him even more of her throat, he dropped his fangs to her mark. Everything about her pleased him, her submission, her begging, it all made her the perfect mate. Her trust in him pounded through the bond. She never doubted him and his fangs hitting her skin drove her desire higher, aroused her just that much more. Wild for her, he clamped his fangs into her mark and squeezed. Her wet channel tightened around his cock and he snarled at the pleasure. Releasing her mark he dropped his fangs over her throat, right under her chin, resting the sharp tips on her delicate skin. Continuing to thrust quickly into her clenching body, he slowly drew them down the length of her neck making her moan and shudder. He laved youki back up to her chin with his tongue, feeling the intense burn streak through her body, and locked as he was with her mind felt the building pleasure centered in her womb also begin to build at the base of his spine. Panting he fed her his desire and turned his mark to her. _"Kagome… I need!"_

On a soft snarl, Kagome bared her fangs and snapped them into his mark sending them both crashing through a nerve screaming climax. She shook slightly, arms coming up to hold her mate close to her. He cried out her name as his hips locked down against hers and she felt the hot wave of his seed hit her womb. It made her moan against him, the sensation setting off bolts of aftershocks in her core, making her walls clench around him and dragging a growl from her panting mate.

Pulling her in close he sat up with her in his lap and let her rest against him. Straddling his thighs he held her tight with a hand across her back and at her nape, hers wrapped tight around his neck. Gently cupping her head he kissed her, a slow brush of lips over hers, drawing his tongue over them softly asking for entrance, her tongue coming out to dance with his. _"Every time I'm with you this way Kagome… it just gets better. I love you more with each day my mate, my beloved tsuma." _Mind caressing hers, he gave her his love and melted against her when hers washed against him.

They both wished they could spend the rest of their day just like this, loving each other and playing in the hot spring, but real life was waiting for them outside the barrier. Sighing a little Kagome detached herself from her husband and washed quickly, InuYasha following suit. They stayed soft against each other, content just to touch each other's thoughts and feelings, blending fully. Sesshomaru would be back later and she would lose InuYasha's touch. He would block her out again when he trained with his brother, not wanting her to feel it if he should inadvertently take a hit.

They quickly put the hot spring back to rights, cleaning up all of Shippo's hard work and as they worked, she told him about Sango's guess making him laugh and tease her about her own slip up. Taking the barrier back from her husband, Kagome dropped it and they went home. The walk through the forest was uneventful, the day just starting to warm and they reached their yard quickly. Kemuri pranced out the door happy to see his mistress once more and informed InuYasha that the old one and the fox kit had been by and cleaned the den. Sure enough the house was put mostly to rights, the dishes cleaned and put away, only the tables had to be returned to their proper places. Laughing, Kagome clapped her hands at having such wonderful friends. She discovered Kaede had left them a pot of breakfast soup and her stomach rumbled at the first sniff. Looking to her hound she offered him a bowl of breakfast only to be told that he had slipped out and enjoyed a fat bunny before they'd made it back. He licked his teeth, it had been delicious.

While breakfast warmed Kagome slipped into the bedroom and changed into a simple yukata. Carefully wrapping her kimono back into its tissue and into its box, she stood with her hand on the lid for a moment, feeling both happy to be married and a little sad that it was over. _"Me to koi."_ Whispered gently through her as InuYasha's arms wrapped her from behind. They stood that way for a moment, just enjoying each other's company before going to eat breakfast.

000000000000000000

Fed and cleaned up InuYasha watched his wife, the thought making him smile, dry and put away their breakfast dishes. She still took his breath, even in simple clothing, she was grace in motion. Her mind was quiet and relaxed, happy and she felt content. Satisfied he stood and walking to her turned her to face him, dipped her far over his arm and gave her a smacking kiss on the mouth. He grinned as she laughed, eyes sparkling at him. Standing her back up he took her towel and hung it to dry.

"Come on Kagome. I got something else for you from Totosai." Holding out his hand for her, he led her back beside the table they'd used the night before and sitting pulled her gently down with him. The package was still wrapped where he left it. "The old smith said you ain't meant to have offensive weapons, he had to make you a defensive one instead." Flipping all the fabric back from the gauntlet he watched as she gasped and reached tentatively towards the clawed glove but stopped before actually touching the metal.

"Wow! InuYasha… what is it?" The mass of metal glimmered in the light and when he jiggled the cloth the item uncurled. She could see that it was a talon tipped gauntlet. The tips were clearly adamants and the glove was an intricate creation of scroll worked metal in silver and gold. It would have been worth a fortune in her era.

"It will be priceless if it works to keep you safe Kagome." InuYasha pressed his forehead against her and breathed deep of her calming scent. Giving her a weapon of any kind made him worry about her having to use it one day.

Placing her hand against his cheek, Kagome encourage him to look at her. "You my mate are my shugosha, my most fierce protector. If this keeps me safe for the few moments it would take for you to arrive then it is a good thing." Smiling into his worried eyes she kissed his mouth, a quick peck as she stroked his skin. She nibbled at his jaw until he relaxed again, her call soft in his mind.

Hugging her tight, InuYasha picked up the glove and calling his youki let it infuse into the metal. The thing really was tiny, fitting in the palm of his hand and he grunted in surprise at the large amount of power it pulled out of him as he woke up the gauntlet for the first time. Some of the metal took on a rose tint and he tried to make out the pictures he could see in the patterns but they were too small. He could feel her slight confusion at the size, not sure it would fit, and how to get it on. "Just put your hand against it Kagome. Totosai said you only had to touch it and it would seat itself."

Cocking her head, Kagome reached for the mass of strange metal and laid her hand against it. It softened and she gasped as the delicate gold and silver seemed to liquefy and run over her hand and down her forearm to her elbow. The metal work expanded until it fit her perfectly, covering her from fingertips all the way up her forearm to her elbow. It hinged at the wrist and across the fingers allowing her to open and close her hand into a fist with little restriction to her movement. Each finger was tipped with a pointed adamant talon and they glimmered dangerously. Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise as she pulled her sleeve up and realized the patterns on the forearm had actually turned into pictures depicting their time on the shard hunt. Where the metal had turned rose it glowed softly around her firing an arrow or in some way using her priestess powers. They both softly breathed, "Wow!" and stared in awe at the gift from the weapon's smith.

InuYasha stroked his claw down her forearm and felt the metal hum at him in recognition. "The old goat out did himself this time." He shook his head at the incredible amount of work that would have had to go into the gauntlet. It was both weapon and art. Stretching her hand out flat over his, he checked the adamants and found them to be sharp and holding his youki in swirling rose. Chuckling, he remembered a painted nails incident in Kagome's time.

He'd arrived early to get her, tired of the others hounding him to do so and had found her room bathed in a foul chemical odor so strong it had made his eyes water. She wasn't in her room so he tried to search her out but the scent had deadened his nose and the music from her music player thing had been so loud he hadn't been able to hear her until he wrenched open the door to her bed room only to scare her and have her screech in surprise. Immediately noticing both her finger and toenails had turned red he'd thought she'd hurt herself somehow and had snarled at her for being careless, not wanting to show her just how scared he was that she might have been injured while he had been in the feudal era. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to hear him over the music and snarling once more in frustration he had grabbed at her fingers, smearing nail polish across his hands and hers. She had immediately sat him for being stupid. Once she'd turned the music down, she had explained what it was that was all over his hands and had to use an even more foul smelling liquid to get it off.

Kagome laughed as the memory surfaced in InuYasha's mind. "At least this one won't smear off!" She too had noticed the slight colouration to the adamants. "You realize I painted my nails so you would notice right?" And he had, just not in the way she'd imagined.

"Keh. No one said I was smart back then wench!" He chuckled. Young and stupid most of the time when it came to things she'd done trying to catch his attention. "But now my mate… you have all of my attention." Purring softly he nipped at her neck. Her hand clenched in reaction and he gave a startled yelp as her claws bit in. Gasping at his pain, she wrenched her hand out away from his and curled her fist tight into her lap. Using her other hand to check his wounds, Kagome lifted it to her mouth and ran her tongue over the punctures before raising her head to lick his cheek in apology. It had been careless on her part. "It's fine koi. Just an accident." Catching her chin he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

Looking down at her metal encased forearm she asked, "So how do I get it off?" and felt InuYasha's startled panic as he realized he didn't know. "Seriously? You forgot to ask how to take it off?" Searching softly she found the conversation he and Totosai had and giggled. "You made him mad and forgot to ask so he didn't tell you." Snickering as he huffed at her, Kagome looked down at the designs and had a hunch. "Well if we used your youki to activate it maybe…" Calling on her reiki she drew it into her palm and watched as the glove fell away, returning to its previous state. She grinned up at her husband.

"And that koi is why you are the smart one." Chuckling once more he stood without letting her go. "Totosai said you'll be able to wield my youki through the gauntlet but you gotta be careful. It'll drain you and leave you more vulnerable so it's ain't nothing but a last resort option, promise me Kagome." His humor had faded. He didn't want her using that option unless she was out of choices.

Reaching up she stroked her fingers through his forelocks and nodded. "I promise InuYasha. Last resort only." If Totosai had said it was a last choice than she would be doubly careful if she needed to use it. Expending any youki at the moment could become painful very quickly as she'd found out last night with Sesshomaru. The anger of her Inu had drained her quickly as she'd used her power against her onii-san, the youki making her strong enough to take him to the ground. The whole incident still embarrassed her and made her feel bad for how she'd acted. InuYasha picked up her gauntlet and tucked it in her left sleeve pocket.

"I know last night was hard to understand Kagome, but you really have nothing to worry about. Honestly my mate…" He drew her body closer until she was pressed fully to him, "You were magnificent! An Inu female in a full rage and spectacular with it!" He rumbled his pride for her as he smirked into her surprised eyes. "And no I ain't joking Kagome. You where… wow! If it hadn't drained you so badly I would have snatched you up and run off with you. Talk about stirred a few instincts to life." He snarled softly with desire at the memory of his feisty female taking a strip out of his brother.

Staring up at him in surprise she felt his desire as his alpha rose a little more. "InuYasha? Is there a reason your alpha is so close?" His scent seemed to flow on the air all the time now and it made it hard to concentrate.

Smirking down at his panting female he stroked his hands down her back. "Until you whelp koibito, my alpha is going to be extremely close. It won't recede fully for months." Dropping his nose to her neck he inhaled deeply still smelling nothing but Kagome. "We should probably go talk to Tsuneo about Sesshomaru being around so much. It ain't normal for him to stay for days or weeks. Better give him a refresher on how to deal with my brother." Just because the daiyoukai's attitude had changed in regards to them didn't mean he would treat anyone else any different than he did before.

Taking her hand he led her to the dojo where his armor waited for him. He was still wearing the kimono that proclaimed his new status. Made of demon silk, it held similar properties to the fire rat in that it was self-mending and cleaning but didn't have the protective quality of the other cloth. It felt strange but he was determined to accept his new role and wouldn't wear the fire rat again until after Kagome had whelped. Even then he was determined to see her in it as much as possible, the cloth having saved her life more than once. She watched as he donned the metal, moving to his side to help buckle it all on and lift the heavy mass of his hair out of the way, finishing with the vambraces. As she stroked her hands down the loose length of his hair he could feel the rise of her alpha. Apparently watching him strap on his armor aroused her.

Groaning softly he turned to where she panted, eyes glittering black under half shuttered lids. She threw her arms around his neck and grabbing her, he locked his mouth to hers, sucking on the tongue she thrust into his mouth. InuYasha kissed and licked at her, worrying her bottom lip with his teeth as his alpha rose more and washed her in his scent. She went limp over his arm as she submitted, throat bared, and cried a soft mewl when his fangs hit her skin. Gently he pressed her back to the wall, pulled her yukata up and grasping her thighs lifted her until she could wrap her legs high around his waist, placing her mark at mouth level. Pulling her collars to the side he swept his tongue over the red moon, scraped his fangs over it softly and bit down. She came on a sharp cry as his youki raced through her mark making her shudder. Limp once more her legs slid down his hips as he held her against the wall. "I did tell you that you'd be really… excitable… if you were carrying my pup." He smirked at her expression of happy satisfaction. "But if putting on my armor is going to heat your blood tsuma, I will need to get ready much earlier so I can put it all back on twice in a morning." He laughed as she thumped him on the breastplate. They didn't have the time for him to strip it all off again so he ignored his own arousal. At least the faulds would help hide the evidence. Kagome snickered as she caught the direction of his thoughts.

Kagome's hound had been patiently waiting for them, having claimed a corner of the common room as his own and stolen one of the furs they'd brought back from the hot springs as his bed, he'd simply watched his mistress and her mate interact. Their bond was very strong, indicating strength in their pack. When they'd returned ready to leave for the day she'd held her hand out for him and he'd joined her eagerly on her left. Taking his cues from the alpha he was more vigilant through the forest and only relaxed slightly in the village as people called out greetings to them.

Walking into the village was an experience, people staring openly as they passed. They still got polite good mornings but InuYasha's attire had the villagers making lower bows and showing a greater level of respect than ever before. Kagome stayed soft in his mind and could feel his discomfort but also his determination to move past it. She watched as he slowly adopted moves he'd obviously learned from dealing with Sesshomaru. Though he didn't wear the cold mask of detachment like his brother he carried himself with more confidence, keeping his tone level and calm when he spoke with someone and was showing less expression. Picking up an air of regality that came with the new rise in his status. She'd smirked and let her humor wash through him.

"_And just what is so funny Kagome?"_ He glanced down at where she walked beside him, her hand resting lightly on his arm and the other on Kemuri's head.

Smiling softly up at him she showed him just how proud she was of her mate. _"You're imitating Sesshomaru a little. It looks good on you, very regal, just not what I'm used to. Not so brash anymore my mate!"_ Grinning wide she tilted her face up and stopping he kissed her mouth, a soft brush of lips before he smirked at her, drowning in her dancing chocolate eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: R&R as always!


	48. Chapter 48

When they walked into Tsuneo's compound all activity stopped as everyone's eyes turned their way. Kagome smiled gently at the onlookers but was purring for InuYasha. The staring made his hackles want to rise in discomfort and at the perceived challenge so she brushed against him, both mentally and physically, soothing his straining demon and letting the scent of her calm him like she knew it could. Running her hand down his metal clad forearm she linked her fingers with his, rubbing her thumb over his ring gently, causing him to glance down at her._ "They are just curious my mate."_ Smiling softly, she led him towards the door where Masami waited for them.

"Good morning Masami-sama. Would Tsuneo-sama be available?" Kagome had to work not to laugh at the woman's expression. Masami's eyes were round with awe as she stared openly at her changed mate. Staying soft against InuYasha's mind she felt as he sighed and adopted the mannerisms of his brother again, becoming the daiyoukai he resembled as the serene mask dropped over his face. _"They'll get used to it eventually my mate, give them time. You just look fantastic!"_ She let her giggle wash through him and his mask cracked as he smirked down at her.

Masami shook herself slightly and turned her eyes on the young woman. "Come in Kagome-sama, InuYasha-sama. I will get him for you if you would like to wait." Her eyes drifted down to the dog at Kagome's side. "What a pretty dog Kagome-sama!" She lead them down the hall into a small meeting room that Tsuneo used as his office, rather than leave them in the common room at the front of her home.

Kagome's hand stroked over Kemuri's head as she felt him bristle at being called a dog. Smiling gently at her hound, Kagome followed Masami into the room. "He's not a dog Masami-sama. He's my Inu Shadow Hound. My other youkai protector and companion." A wet tongue brushed over her fingers in thanks and she scratched at his chin. InuYasha's hand settled on her hair as he stuck close to her back.

Masami bowed slightly in apology at having offended the hound. It was always a good idea to apologize to youkai, even if they looked like an animal, for having one be upset with you could be dangerous in the future. "If you give me a moment I will find my husband for you." Bowing once more she left to get him. The state of InuYasha's dress showed something momentous had occurred in the last few days and she was eager to know what. Seeing her daughter she waved her over, "Kagome-sama and InuYasha-sama are here to see your father. Take them tea in his office while I find him." Her daughter looked uncomfortable at the prospect of seeing the young couple again after what had happened last time but Masami pushed her gently towards the kitchen. "Katsumi, you will have to interact with them at some point in the future. Better to get it over with sooner rather than later." Turning away she went to find her husband.

Meanwhile, InuYasha had sat and pulled Kagome down in front of him as usual, ignoring her protest that she could sit by herself. His demon was having none of it! She'd been attacked the last time they'd been in this home and he would not allow it a second time.

Turning to look into the face of her mate Kagome could see the glittering promise of death that resided behind his eyes as his alpha rose completely. He loomed large behind her, fangs pressing his lip as his demon marks surfaced, a smooth slash of purple against his skin. Shifting around, she brought her hands up to his cheeks and stroked gently with her thumbs frowning at the marks but more concerned with his straining demon. "Breath saiai. Stay with me and be calm." His instincts were in overdrive, the need to defend and protect scraped at him until his demon wanted to roar. Rising onto her knees she nipped at his chin and jaw, scraping her fangs against his throat lightly, making him focus on her and not his surroundings.

Growling, he closed his eyes and breathed the calm scent of her. She was purring for him, softening the driving instincts and helping leash his demon forcing it to retreat and be calm. He found her mouth with his and kissed her hard, stroking her tongue with his and licking at her fangs. Ear flicking to the door he could hear footsteps approaching and released her mouth before turning her around and pulling her tight to his chest, his hand resting protectively across her belly. Her hound on high alert, having smelt his disturbed emotions at being in this house, was laying in front of them hackles raised in warning as small silver flames licked at his toes. The sight actually helped him settle more. She was surrounded with a wall of strength, Kemuri at her front and him at her back. Nothing would get through to his mate. _"No watashi no kokoro you have never let anything hurt me."_ Her nails scraped down his thigh as she said it, the desire heavy in her tone, made him purr a pleased sound at her back. "Always my tsuma." He nipped gently at her ear as the door slid open. A hard snarl rolled from him as the girl stepped into the room and froze.

Kemuri's head lowered as he bared his fangs at the human female. If the alpha didn't like her then he wouldn't either. Something about this place set him off, made the alpha even more protective of his mate. He rose into a half crouch as his ears slicked back and his eyes began to bleed red.

Kagome dropped her hand to Kemuri's back urging him to be still and sank her nails into InuYasha's thigh in warning. _"Stop it! She's just a child."_ Smiling gently she greeted Katsumi. "Hello again Katsumi-san. How are you today?" She kept her tone light and welcoming even with the wall of bristling males around her as Katsumi stared openly at InuYasha.

Rising from where he sat behind Kagome, InuYasha stalked towards the girl. Her awe filled stare was pissing him off and he sneered at her. "I'll take that." He wrenched the tray with tea away from her and returning to Kagome placed it beside his mate. The girl wasn't getting near her again.

Kagome sighed as all her hard work went out the window. InuYasha was back to full alpha, looming large, glittering eyes glaring at the young girl as he stood behind her, hand resting on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Thank you Katsumi-san." She smiled softly at the poor child, hoping the girl would get the hint and leave.

Katsumi could feel her mouth hanging open as she stared at the changed InuYasha. He was glorious! From the kimono to the armor he had become a warrior without equal, stunning in his regal attire she couldn't help but ogle him. She felt her heartbeat quicken as her attraction built towards the hanyou once more. Her eyes finally shifted to Kagome's as the woman's words registered, she noticed the woman's chocolate eyes had darkened to black and found they glittered strangely.

Kagome watched as the girls fascination with her mate built yet again and felt her alpha rise hard and fast. Holding her hand out to InuYasha he helped her stand, his anger was building behind her and soon he would do more than just snarl at the girl. Kemuri taking a defensive stance in front of her had started to growl softly, his tail whipped out and snapped loudly in the room in warning. Breathing deep and reaching for calm she brushed against InuYasha, _"Don't interfere." _She felt his displeasure roll hard against her and pushed her own back at him.

"_Kagome…"_ His tone was a warning as he growled at her. She was going to approach the girl and he wasn't having it. _"You will not koibito!"_ Her call thundered through the bond, flattening his ears and washing away his anger. Sighing, he slipped into her mind and felt the scraping of her instincts. _"I ain't ok with this Kagome…"_ but her instincts wouldn't be denied.

Gripping his fingers tightly, she let her thanks flow into him as she dance her nails over his palm and walked towards the young woman. "Katsumi…" The girl's eyes had shifted to stare at her mate once more and it was pissing off her alpha. She needed to diffuse the situation or it was going to be Nobu all over again, only this time it would be her taking a strip out of the girl. "Katsumi!" She let her alpha voice snap with the word and Katsumi's eyes shot back to hers. Kemuri was pushing at her, stepping into her and trying to keep her back. _"InuYasha..."_ She heard him wuff at the hound to back off. "We talked about this my friend." Staring deeply into the girls eyes Kagome held out her hand, palm up. "He is not for you." The girl blushed in embarrassment as she realized she been blatantly staring at Kagome's husband. "You can't keep doing this Katsumi. It's time to move on." Holding the girls eyes she took a step closer.

Katsumi stared into the deep black and gold speckled pools of Kagome's eyes and felt shame flow over her. Her obsession had her falling back into old habits when the handsome hanyou had showed up looking like a warrior prince. It had been exactly as she'd always dreamed, him _finally_ out of those ugly red robes. Still, there was the ears, but the magnificence of him had blinded her to their existence. Her eyes wanted to drift back to InuYasha but Kagome's seemed to harden and keep hers locked there. She saw the hand held out before her and tentatively reached towards it.

The girl wanted her mate! Kagome could see it clearly. His appearance had changed Katsumi's perceptions and Kagome felt like she was staring into the eyes of Kikyo all over again. The girl wanted him as he was now, not as he really was, and she didn't even like his ears. Her alpha was raging inside her as she held out her hand to the girl and resisted the urge to bare her fangs and snarl. When Katsumi's hand hit hers, she felt the release of combined power rush from her, watched the change happen in the girl's eyes, and heaved a sigh of relief as her alpha receded. Smiling she pulled the girl in and hugged her. _"It's done…finally."_

Katsumi had felt the shift inside her as she'd taken Kagome's hand, the obsession with InuYasha fading as her mind settled. She wasn't sure why or when it had begun but it was finally over. Looking at the hanyou over Kagome's shoulder she saw only a handsome man but didn't feel the incessant, driving need to be near him anymore. He wasn't for her and there were other men in the village who she found attractive should she wish to find a husband. "Thank you Kagome-sama." She whispered softly as she hugged the woman, "After I talked to you last time it was better, easier, but today…" shrugging helplessly she couldn't describe what had happened. Kagome smiled and touched the girl's cheek gently before pulling away. Bowing gratefully, Katsumi left.

Turning back to her mate, Kagome stumbled as her legs gave out. InuYasha caught her and seated her back where she'd been, mate call strong against her spine as he dropped his fangs to her skin and letting his youki flow into her quickly. _"What the hell just happened Kagome?" _ He'd stayed with her, watching her back like she did his while her alpha had raged and snarled but he had only caught parts of what she'd done. Feeling her reiki rebuilding he lifted his fangs and handed her a cup of tea.

Sighing at how tired she felt Kagome sipped at the tea and stroked Kemuri's head where it rested in her lap, he too was making a rumbly sound and she smiled her gratitude, happy that he'd calmed down when InuYasha had. _"I'm not really sure but she annoyed my alpha with the staring. When I approached it was like I could… see inside her… see her obsession… she reminded me of Kikyo. Wanting you but only the parts she liked not the whole you… she didn't even like your ears and she hated the fire rat." _A snarl ripped from her before she could hold it in, her alpha was still annoyed. He was her mate and he was perfect exactly as he was dammit! His call increased, forcing her to calm and encouraging her to finish. _"If she'd hesitated any longer… but when she touched my hand… everything shifted and settled within her. The obsession disappeared and when she looked at you again I could tell she saw only a handsome male who belonged to me."_ She wasn't sure why things shifted this time and not last time but at least now she was sure it was over. Yawning she leaned against InuYasha with her eyes closed.

Feeling her utter exhaustion he wished he could just take her home but he could hear Tsuneo's booming voice coming down the hall. InuYasha pulled her in closer, higher against his armor as it softened, until her head rested over his mark and her feet and legs curled up in his lap. He brought his hair around and over her, letting it drape down her back and over her shoulder, surrounding her in his forest scent and protecting her from view. _"Sleep saiai. I will watch over you."_ She sighed heavily and was out before Tsuneo made the door. Kemuri had shifted over until his head rested against InuYasha's knee, he too closed his eyes but only feigned sleep. It threw people off when the hound's eyes met theirs.

Tsuneo had been quickly informed by his wife about the change to InuYasha and was eagerly looking forward to seeing it himself as he slid the door open. Seeing the odd scene before him he frowned and asked quietly, "Is everything alright InuYasha-sama?" It appeared as if Kagome was asleep and he wasn't sure why that would be.

Nodding to the headsman InuYasha stroked his hand down Kagome's arm. "Keh. She helped with a… healing… this morning and it drained her more than we thought." He may not like the girl much but he didn't want to get Katsumi in trouble with her father again. Staying a shadow with Kagome, he rumbled softly, helping to drown out the sound of Tsuneo's voice.

Smiling at the hanyou's care of his wife Tsuneo sat across from him and eyed the sleeping hound. "A friend for your wife than?" He indicated with a wave of his hand. The hound in question slowly raised an eyelid and he inhaled sharply as the swirling silver eye watched him. Masami entered and set a tray beside him, smiling at InuYasha before leaving.

InuYasha glanced down at the hound beside him and then back at Tsuneo. "He's Kagome's companion. They ain't usually seen outside the western lands. It's through the hounds that my… change has occurred." Kemuri nudged his hand and InuYasha scratched at his ear for him. He watched the headman as he took in the armor and kimono. His pattern of diamonds was hidden under Kagome at the moment but he would see it soon enough and it would proclaim his place loudly. "Sesshomaru's going to be around a lot in the next few weeks. Might want to spread the word… especially to the people who've been teasing Rin. He won't tolerate that." He knew Rin wouldn't give his brother the names of anyone who picked on her but he would be brutal if he caught someone at it.

Watching the hanyou carefully, Tsuneo noticed the softly glittering eyes and wondered at the change. He'd never seen InuYasha's eyes do that before. "InuYasha-sama… is there something going on that I need to know?"

The headman wasn't stupid, that's why he'd been headman for so many years. He knew how to read between the lines and get to the heart of the matter. Sighing a bit InuYasha touched Kagome and found her deeply asleep as she needed, so having time he explained, "Tsuneo… Inu shadow hounds are… rare." He stroked a hand over Kemuri's head. "They protect the mates of royal Inu males." Tsuneo's eyes lit up and the headman chuckled softly. "Because of his arrival my brother and I have come to an understanding. The hound's choices are never disputed and therefore my status in the west has been… changed."

Tsuneo was laughing softly as he picked up his tea. "So my friend, we weren't so far off the mark calling you Ouji-sama were we?" Sipping his tea he watched the hanyou try not to laugh and disturb his wife.

"Feh! Still ain't going to get away with it now either!" He was relieved that the headman's opinion hadn't changed and he was still treating him in the same way. "I'm still the same hanyou I always was just get to wear fancier clothing." He did chuckle then, "Let's just say it's been a weird couple of days!"

They spoke for a while about village business and the continued reports of bandits in the area. No one else had been assaulted after the last incident but neighbouring villages were reporting problems. Kagome slept for a while longer and when her mind started to wake he asked Tsuneo politely if he'd give them a moment. The headman smiled and said he would get Masami to bring more water for tea. He was just sliding the door shut when Kagome woke up.

She was draped in her mate's hair, his forest scent heavy in her nose where it was pressed against his throat. Kagome brought her arm slowly up until it wrapped around his neck and she slid her tongue up his throat making him shudder. His alpha flavour made her core clench in anticipation and she set her fangs against him, her purr a soft enticement in his mind. _"Kagome… we don't have the time koi."_ His voice heavy with regret as he gently stroked her back. She nipped at him a bit but subsided with a sad huff when he drew her away from him. Pouting she looked up into alpha gold eyes. _"It's completely your fault InuYasha… your scent is just too delicious."_

Smirking at his mate he kissed the tip of her nose. _"You are becoming the insatiable one tsuma." _He chuckled as she giggled.

Tsuneo and his wife returned with more tea and Masami and Kagome chatted quietly while InuYasha and Tsuneo finished discussing the news from the surrounding villages. Kagome felt better once she had something to eat and after exclaiming over how lovely her ring was, Masami offered to show her a weaving she was doing. Kagome rose to go with her, Kemuri following along at her heels, but InuYasha wasn't happy with her leaving his sight and rose to follow as well. Turning back to her mate, Kagome gave him the look and he relented but grudgingly. Tsuneo could see the struggle the hanyou was having and offered to continue their conversation outside where they would be close to the small hut his wife used for her weaving.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the males in her life and as InuYasha stood again, she brushed his hair back over his shoulder. She liked to see the pattern that rested high on his collar so similar to her own mark. It felt like they wore the same brand, marking her even more openly as his. She was still feeling a heavy fullness in her center, an unfulfilled ache that never quite dissipated and it was uncomfortable for her. _"Soon koibito."_ InuYasha sensual purr stroked through her and made her quiver as she followed Masami outside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally done at Tsuneo's, the headman trying hard not to stare at his collar where his marks of status rested, they made their way slowly through the village being waylaid by curious villagers at every turn until InuYasha was ready to snarl in annoyance. Seeing Hiro he strode quickly towards the painter. "Hiro." He nodded his good morning.

"InuYasha-sama! What has happened to you boy?" The hanyou sported armor the likes of which he'd never seen. His lady approached a bit slower and with an incredibly beautiful hound at her heels. "Kagome-sama what a beautiful hound! Youkai I presume?" He made a careful bow to the hound not wanting to offend so noble a creature. The animal preened slightly at the attention making him chuckle.

"Feh, old man if you want to know stop talking will yah." Temper already fraying he felt Kagome slide across him and calm his agitation. Breathing deep he smiled his thanks to his mate. "Look, things have changed. I've been elevated to my brother's equal by the arrival of Kagome's hound. Sesshomaru is going to be around a lot and Kagome's going to train as a healer not a miko. Can you spread the word? I ain't got time for all this today." Waving his hand he indicated the gawking villagers.

Kagome was openly laughing by the time he got finished as Hiro's mouth dropped open in amazement. "Hiro-san I know it's a lot of information and if you would like to join us for lunch we will explain in more detail. Right now could you please let people know that my onii-san, Lord Sesshomaru, will be around a lot in the next few weeks and that should they see a silver eyed hound in the forest or around the village that he is mine and to not be afraid. Also InuYasha will look different from now on but we are still the same people we always were." She smiled brightly at the painter.

Shaking off the shock Hiro reached out and rapped his knuckles on InuYasha's vambrace. "Well it looks good on you my friend! Kagome-sama I will be pleased to join you for lunch today." He had just enough time to speak with some of the old biddies he knew would be able to spread the word faster than lightening. "I'll get the word spread for you both and be up in a bit." Bowing slightly he walked away.

Grabbing his mate, InuYasha swept her off her feet and leapt to the roof of Hiro's house. Running and leaping across roof tops as Kemuri followed easily from the ground, dodging startled villagers, he raced for the edge of the forest. Reaching the treeline he set Kagome back on her feet and smiled a smug grin causing her to laugh and shove at him a little. "Was that really necessary InuYasha?" Turning she headed down the path towards their home.

Catching her hand, InuYasha pulled her gently back into his arms. "Yah it was koibito. Do you think I can't feel what you need? Can't feel the heaviness that rests here?" His hand slid around to press low against her belly. Her arousal had been scraping at him since before they'd left Tsuneo's and it was driving him crazy. She was so calm on the outside but inside, where only he could reach, he could see the swirling mass of unfulfilled need. "How you can stay so calm and feel this way my mate I'll never understand." Pulling her yukata out of the way he sank his fangs into her mark, felt her shatter and sway hard into him grasping him firmly around the waist.

Breathless she rested against her husband. "Is this another reason you mark your females? So they have an outlet when pregnant?" If she was this much of a seething mass of arousal and they still didn't know for sure what would she be like in three months? "You'd never be able to keep your clothing on otherwise." Her legs were a little weak but she felt better with the release of the pent up desire as it no longer swelled inside her.

Nuzzling against her gently he purred his contentment through her. "Yes koi, you're exactly right." He would use her mark to help take the edge off for her whenever he could. Picking her up he took her home quickly, left her with Kemuri for a few minutes and went to the river to catch a couple of fish to have for lunch. They kept in constant touch, a light banter passing between them, so he knew she was fine. He trusted Kemuri to keep her safe but he still didn't like leaving her alone for very long. She had the rice cooking when he returned and he quickly staked out the fish as Hiro helloed from the doorway.

The old painter had joined InuYasha around his fire once or twice before but the house had finally become a home with the addition of his mate. "Kagome-sama, you have a lovely home." He handed her a small scroll and watched as she unrolled the painting. "A late wedding gift."

Gasping softly, she beckoned InuYasha over. The painting was of the bone eaters well split in two down the middle. Half showed this era with InuYasha sitting staring into the depths, arms crossed on the edge of the well and hair lifting at the ends in the breeze. The other showed her time with the well enclosed and her sitting staring down at the bottom. Her hair covered her face as Hiro hadn't known what she looked like but someone had described her school uniform and the well house in such detail that he'd painted them perfectly. "Oh… Hiro-san it's beautiful! How did you ever get it so perfect? It looks just like the well house."

Smiling at the young woman, Hiro patted InuYasha's arm, "Kagome-sama… your young hanyou can be very descriptive when he wants to be. We spoke of you and your era on many a night and the more he spoke the easier it was to see. And this…" he tapped the side depicting InuYasha, "I witnessed that on many occasions." The sight of the half demon sitting staring down into the empty well had been heart wrenching to witness and he'd done his best to never let on that he had been privy to such a painful moment until now.

InuYasha's surprise and clench of remembered agony at the sight had her stepping into him. Kagome slid across his senses and let her love wash away the old memories. He hadn't know that Hiro had ever seen this side of him and was uncomfortable that someone had been witness to his vulnerability. Taking the scroll from her, InuYasha gave Hiro a nod in thanks and left the room. _"I just…" _ Her understanding covered him and he sighed in relief.

"Come take a seat Hiro-san. It was a lovely gift." Kagome led him to have a seat by the fire and began dishing rice into a bowl for him along with a dish of pickles and a plate with fish, before pouring tea. Softly she said, "He's a bit surprised at having someone see him like that and needs a minute." She dished her mate's lunch and then her own, when she glanced at Kemuri she added more fish to her plate. He licked his fangs and lying beside her rested his head on her thigh, giving her big pleading eyes, and making Kagome snicker.

Watching her interact with the hound Hiro smiled. "You know him very well don't you Kagome-sama?" She was feeding the youkai from her own plate as if he was a regular dog.

"Just Kagome is fine and yes I know him better than anyone." Only a few people knew just how well she knew InuYasha but even before their bonding she held a better understanding of him than anyone else.

Hiro smiled at her and continued to eat. "Can I ask about the changes occurring Kagome? Your mate is sporting an interesting new look!" he laughed at the understatement.

Hiro's amusement was infectious and Kagome laughed softly. "Have you ever seen InuYasha's brother?" When he shook his head sadly, saying he'd missed the daiyoukai's quick visits to the village but had always wanted to meet him, she nodded. "Sesshomaru is Lord of the Western Lands, Inu royalty, and he and InuYasha are the only sons of the Great Dog General Inu no Taisho. Recently with the arrival of Kemuri," She scratched his ear making him groan before feeding him more fish, "the question of InuYasha's place in the west has been settled. You see only the mates of high status or royal Inu males ever have Inu Shadow Hounds. When it became clear the Kemuri was meant for me it changed things for InuYasha and his brother." It wasn't the whole truth of course but it was the one they'd decided to give people, making the change easier for all of them to understand without giving away anything important.

InuYasha joined them then having found his composure again, sitting with Kagome he ate and listened as the two of them talked. The tingle on his aura had both of them looking to the door. "Well Hiro your about to get your wish." InuYasha snickered and a giggling Kagome covered her mouth with her hand. The painter looked between them in confusion.

"What wish would that be InuYasha?" Hiro wasn't sure what he meant. Kagome's dark eyes sparkled with mischief as she grinned, flashing little fangs at him. She turned her eyes to the door and he watched as they lit up with happiness.

"Onii-san! Come meet our friend Hiro." When Hiro gasped and whipped his head around Kagome burst into laughter.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway and watched his little sister laugh. Her joy was pleasant and he felt his lip twitch as he tried not to smirk in the presence of a human. The human in question scrambled quickly to his feet and bowed low before him. Quirking his eyebrow at his brother he stalked into the room. "Human, your purpose with this Sesshomaru is?" Kagome growled a soft warning to be nice and narrowed her eyes at him making him want to smirk that much more.

Standing before the daiyoukai, Hiro suddenly understood why people referred to InuYasha as the nice one of the two Inu. "It is an honor to meet the great Lord of the West. This humble painter has heard much of your exploits my lord." Hiro knew when to be polite, he also knew when to flatter a little but in this case he did both. He loved a good story and the lord before him had lived centuries and would have many he was sure.

InuYasha snorted in amusement at Hiro's fawning. "Ah he's just sucking up to see if you'll tell tales of your exploits. My brother ain't much for talking old man so you'll likely be disappointed." Kagome snickered and stood from his lap.

Taking Sesshomaru's hand she tugged him down and whispered in his ear. He couldn't help but chuckle at his Imouto's wicked mind. "Your mate has a good point little brother. I could tell your painter embarrassing stories of you." He smirked down at InuYasha.

"Kagome!" InuYasha growled at her. _"Don't you dare tell him what I think you're going to!" _Eyes narrowing, he stood slowly to his feet.

Kagome turned to Hiro but kept InuYasha in sight from the corner of her eye. "Well you see Hiro there was this one time-" When he lunged for her, she shrieked and streaked out the door at a dead run leaping from the porch. "Kemuri run interference!" She hollered and the hound scrambled to follow, running into InuYasha's legs and knocking him over. She laughed hard, her happiness flowing through the yard as she teased her mate, Kemuri leaping and jumping, helped keep InuYasha at bay.

Sesshomaru followed them out to the porch and watched as with help from the Shadow Hound, Kagome avoided capture. The running was spiking his demon's interest as he watched his brother play with his mate and turning to the painter who had followed, he glared coldly at the human. "Repeat anything you are about to see human and I will feed you to an oni." Hiro's startled gaze met his and the human stammered his agreement. Turning away Sesshomaru walked out into the yard and watched for an opening. Catching his brother's eye he gestured his intentions and InuYasha flashed him a wicked grin of acceptance. Smirking, he worked his way around behind his little sister and as she twisted away from InuYasha he leapt towards her.

Kagome felt the air move and bent at the last second as Sesshomaru joined their game his hand flashing past her shoulder. She squeaked in surprise, eyes widening. Now she had to avoid two Inu males and could only think 'crap' before her alpha rose hard and fast to help her. Laughing, she let the instincts take over and understood what InuYasha meant when he said things moved in slow motion. Both Inu where much too fast, especially entrenched in their own alphas as she was, but she still avoided capture as much as possible, moving into a graceful ballet of spin, duck and run to avoid the outstretched hands. _"Kagome your gauntlet." _ Thrusting her hand into her sleeve she felt the metal slide up her arm. Giving a growl she stopped retreating and advanced with a swipe at her onii-san causing him to step back to avoid her claws. He smirked as he saw the flash and advanced on her again only to have a Shadow Hound hit him in the knees.

Leaping into a run she crossed the yard only to duck and twist away from InuYasha. _"To easy koi! I can read you."_ She laughed once more bringing her arm up, deflecting his and punched him in the armor, driving him back. Her sleeve came away with his fist causing the metal of her gauntlet to flash brightly in the sun. "Really InuYasha? Another one?" How much more of her clothing could he destroy before she ran out? Smirking at her, he advanced slowly, stalking her across the yard as she backed away.

"_There's one thing you've forgotten Ka-go-me… you can only read… me."_ InuYasha smiled his wicked youkai smile as Sesshomaru's arms wrapped her from behind.

"Caught you Imouto!" Sesshomaru snickered in her ear as she breathed hard. He released her almost as fast as he'd caught her.

Laughing at her own defeat, Kagome shook her finger at him. "You're not supposed help him win Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru lifted the fingers of her right hand and examined the gauntlet Totosai had created. It was exquisite, a work of art depicting many of the battles she'd been in with InuYasha. "It suits you Imouto. You did well to escape for so long." Little did she realize they had been training her as much as she had thought they had been playing. Play was important with Inu and he'd forgotten how much fun it could be.

Hiro, watching from the porch, laughed softly. He had just witnessed something so incredibly amazing and special. The grace, speed and power they had all displayed was extraordinary! The daiyoukai hadn't needed to threaten him, he'd have never told another soul about the training he'd witnessed. Kagome had been stunning and she thought they only played with her but he had seen the silent communication between the two Inu, had watched them push her harder and miss on purpose, increasing her confidence. If she could escape from those two, she could escape from anyone. Crossing the grass towards them he bowed and thanked her for lunch saying he needed to get home. Walking away with a smile he went home to paint. The three of them had given him more inspiration than he'd had in years.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Thank you everyone for the great reviews! FYI Hiro's painting is inspired by one that I saw on deviant art (also on the Google) so all props to the original artist. Thanks for being my inspiration! R&R as always.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry this took so long to post but I got asked to create the outfits from the wedding for Kagome and InuYasha and spent the weekend doing that! So you can find them on sweetinugirl. deviantart. com. Please be advised that I make this shit up as I go so if my vision doesn't look like yours… sorry… and don't be hating on my art please! It's been a REALLY long time since I've had to do any anime related work and personally I think Kagome's kimono is rocking! Also the inspiration for Hiro's picture can be found here www .deviantart art/ The-Well-158907558

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru eyed the back of the painter pleased with the deference shown by the human. Not many humans could interact with daiyoukai well. Turning his attention back to Kagome he check the rest of the gauntlet. It held a tingle in the metal and looking at his brother he asked, "Did the weapon smith put a barrier in this?"

Frowning at Sesshomaru, InuYasha shook his head. "He didn't say. Why?"

Sesshomaru called youki into his hand and pressed his fingers towards the metal only to hiss and pull away as the gauntlet flared power from it. "Combined. Yours and Kagome's power. Potent." He licked the burn on the tips of his fingers healing them quickly. It was the reiki that burned but his brother's power tripled the strength. "Be careful with that around your fox kit Imouto." The gauntlet would hurt him badly if she was not. As if thinking of him had summoned the fox demon, the kit ran out of the forest towards them and leapt at Kagome, expecting her to catch him as always. Kagome gasped as Shippo jumped for her, pulling sharply away from Sesshomaru and heard him grunt in pain.

InuYasha's hand shot passed her and caught Shippo around the middle with a snarl. "Shippo! What did I say about asking before you jump at Kagome like that?" InuYasha snarled a reprimand and snapped his fangs at the little fox and Shippo gave a soft whine, dropping his eyes at the rebuke. "Kagome could have hurt you if she had caught you kit." InuYasha softened his tone and tucked the fox up on his shoulder. "Look."

Kagome was studying the long slashes she'd left in Sesshomaur's hand when she'd pulled away. They were already healing as she watched. "Sesshomaru it's a good thing you heal fast!" She smiled at him as he lifted his hand to his mouth and swiped his tongue over the scratches.

"It is of no concern Imouto." It hardly even hurt. Glancing to where the fox kit watched he turned his hand over to show the rapidly healing marks. "That could have been your belly."

Frowning as the two of them scared Shippo, Kagome closed her fist and punched her onii-san in the arm. "Stop scaring him." Taking Shippo from InuYasha she went inside to clean her claws of Sesshomaru's blood. She didn't see the daiyoukai shake his arm and wince as she walked away.

InuYasha snickered at his brother. "Packs a punch don't she." He watched his mate walk away with a smile on his face. "She likes to play like that. Calls it 'tag'. You made her happy joining in the way you did." He appreciated it, they'd already had a trying morning. "She worked a healing this morning. Something I don't understand though was she'd touched this girl before but it didn't hold. This time though she could… I don't know… see inside the girl, she knew it had worked." Crossing his arms he turned to his brother, "Any idea why that is?"

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed just slightly, "Did the girl touch her or did she touch the girl the first time?"

"_I took her hand the first time InuYasha." _Smirking he teased her, _"Eavesdropping saiai?"_ She gave him a little shove making him chuckle. "She says she touched the girl the first time. Today she held her hand out and waited."

"Hn, then that is her answer. She can offer the healing but the recipient must accept, it cannot be thrust upon them." Sesshomaru nodded, it had been the same for Chiyoko.

Kagome came back out in a fresh yukata, packing the one InuYasha had torn in her basket of sewing and took the sleeve from Kemuri when he brought it to her. InuYasha went to her and took her basket and blanket from her, noticing she'd included some snacks for herself and Shippo. "Coming to watch then kit?" Shippo jumped in excitement and bounded around the corner towards the forest.

They headed away from the house and back towards the clearing that they'd met Myoga and Totosai in and were he'd fought Koga, figuring if they were going to destroy anything, they may as well use the clearing he'd already started in. Kagome watched Shippo race ahead as she walked between InuYasha and Sesshomaru and quietly she asked, "Onii-san… do you know how long this… weakness will last?" She didn't like how drained she seemed to always get, how exhausted she felt with the smallest release of power. It was so frustrating!

Looking down at the small woman beside him Sesshomaru shook his head. "No Imouto. It ranges with mate bonds in general. The weaker partner slowly becomes a stronger match for their mate, but no Inu has ever mated someone with priestess powers before. Chiyoko's mate was human and he carried Dragon traits as you carry Inu traits but they had been together for centuries before I met them. She often shared youki with him though, he held a strong level of her power in him."

Curious Kagome wondered, "What traits developed for him as a dragon?" Kemuri dashed ahead to chase Shippo.

Sesshomaru smirked at her. She was always so inquisitive. Even on the shard hunt she would pester him with her questions. "Speed, strength, increased senses. Claws a lot sharper than yours little bird." She glared at him, making him chuckle, but she did remind him of a pretty little bird floating along beside him, her song a constant barrage of questions. "His forearms were covered in black scales, permanent vambraces harder than steal, with another strip down his spine. The blade that took him slid past the band and pierced his heart." Her small hand rose and stroked down his sleeve in comfort. "Fangs as you do only longer and he could withstand intense heat." Which had seemed odd because Chiyoko was not a fire dragon.

InuYasha brushed against Kagome, _"If he's going to call you little bird Kagome, you could always use your nickname for him."_ She burst out laughing as he chuckled. "Sesshomaru… has Kagome told you that she-"

"InuYasha! Don't you dare!" She hollered at him making his ears flatten as he laughed. Kagome shoved at him and blushed.

Sesshomaru watched them and knew he was missing something. "Something you need to tell me little bird?" If the name irritated her enough perhaps she would let it slip. He smirked at her when she glared at him again.

"Nope, not a thing onii-san!" Blushing harder, she skipped ahead of them to chase Shippo through the trees.

"Little brother?" He eyed InuYasha expectantly.

He took a deep breath to tell his brother only to have Kagome catch his eye. _"Do not make me say it InuYasha!" _Laughing again he shook his head. He wouldn't have told but was enjoying teasing his mate. "As she just threatened to sit me brother, you'll have to get it out of her on your own. Though I will tell you she has her own nickname for you." He heard, _"InuYasha SIT!"_ rush through him and his kotodama glowed making him stumble. Growling, he glared at her.

"Did she just… sit you?" Sesshomaru had watched his brother stumble and his own deep laugh rolled through the forest. "Well done Imouto!" His brother deserved it if he was telling her secrets.

"Feh! It don't work as well when she does it that way. At least it hurts less." It still seemed strange to hear Sesshomaru laugh.

Together the two brothers followed Kagome, Shippo and Kemuri towards the clearing. Watching as she chased the kit and her hound through the trees, weaving and dancing her way, her laughter flowing on the air. Her yukata hindered her some, the same as it had that afternoon with them, but she just went with it enjoying her fun.

Reaching the clearing InuYasha took her things under a tree that would shade them well and laid out her blanket. She'd packed a skin of water and he handed it to her as she sat, hot and a bit sweaty after chasing Shippo and her hound. "You didn't over do it did you my mate?" He asked her softly as he crouched down in front of her. Reaching out he stroked his hand up her sleeve letting his youki rise to check her reiki. It raced towards him and up his arm, strong and vibrant. Smiling, he pulled away, caressing her cheek as he went.

Shippo plopped down beside her and dug through her basket for a snack. He did sometimes wish she could still bring him suckers but it was better to just have her with them all the time. Looking to Kemuri who was pressed against Kagome's other hip, he tossed the hound a biscuit. "Kagome I really like Kemuri! I'm glad he came to be with you." The hound was fun and would be a good protector. Though he'd never seen a shadow hound in its battle form he'd heard from his uncle that they were fierce! Turning his attention back to the field he watched InuYasha and Sesshomaru face off.

Kagome ruffled the fox's reddy brown hair and giggled softly. "I'm glad Shippo. I really like him too." Kemuri nudged her fingers and she stroked his soft ears as he groaned his pleasure. Picking up her under kosode, she turned the garment inside out and tucked the sleeve back through the arm hole. Thankfully, she'd seen Sango do this just the other day. The seam had given out when InuYasha caught her clothing and she should be able to fix both the kosode and yukata. She glanced up as the two Inu in her life faced off. _"Kagome…"_ she could feel how hard it was for him to pull away from her. Reaching for him, she let her feelings flow over him, caressing him gently and stroking over his aggressively snarling demon._ "Be careful my mate… you are the heart of me."_ And she slid her mind from his as he pulled away until all she felt was an emptiness where he'd once rested. Gasping at the dark space within her, she placed a hand on her chest but when they turned sharply towards her, she smiled and waved them off. She'd be fine… eventually. Shippo and Kemuri both looked at her with concern but she only picked her sewing back up.

InuYasha turned and stepped towards Kagome when she gasped, but she smiled and waved at them still he watched her until she went back to sewing before turning to face Sesshomaru. "So brother… what's the plan for today?"

The daiyoukai smirked and drew Bakusaiga. "Let us see just how strong you are little brother. Clash of blades only. Hold back your youki but give your alpha free reign." Sesshomaru pulled his calm façade back on, letting the cold face he showed the world work to cover his intentions and felt the dangerous rise to awareness that was his alpha. His fangs pressed his lip as his claws lengthened.

InuYasha grinned his wicked youkai grin and gave himself over to his alpha. It sat so close to the surface right know he beat his brother to the full awareness. Both of them held their demon's at bay. That would come later.

The brother's met in a vicious clash of blades, neither willing to give ground, as they snarled at each other. Sesshomaru lashed out with his claws at InuYasha's face making him leap back and followed up with a kick to the chest, sending his brother stumbling. That move used to send InuYasha flying but the hanyou was much stronger, able to absorb more of the force. "Good brother. Now hit me and mean it."

InuYasha felt the armor absorb the blow and smirking at Sesshomaru, retaliated with more force of his own. Feeling the weight and movement of his armor pull or restrict him in certain places, he had to adjust his fighting style on the fly. He managed to avoid his brother's sword, swing around behind him and drive his elbow into the daiyoukai's back. He got a snap in the thigh by Sesshomaru's mokomoko for his trouble. Growling, he swiped at the fur with Tetsusaiga, catching it with the flat of the blade and whipping it back at his brother. "Cheating Sesshomaru? It is unbecoming of a daiyoukai." His lip curled back over his fangs as he taunted his brother.

Sneering at him, Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga at his head, and drawing Tenseiga with his other hand saw InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise. Baring his own fangs he went for his brother with both swords until the forest rang with the clashing sounds of steel. InuYasha, clever enough to know Tenseiga wouldn't cut, concentrated on deflecting the blade off his vambrace and kept Tetsusaiga busy with Bakusaiga. Twisting away, InuYasha sliced a blow across his ribs making him grunt as his blood flowed when he caught him between the front and back plates of his cuirass. "Good! Again!" He let his demon begin to surface and smashed Tenseiga's hilt into InuYasha's cheek before slashing Bakusaiga across his thigh.

Snarling as his blood seeped down his leg, InuYasha let his demon surface and the world came into sharper focus. Stepping into Sesshomaru, he thrust his shoulder up into the daiyoukai's chest, forcing him off balance and swiped at him breaking a piece off his pauldron. He swung out and brought his metal clad forearm down on his brother's left wrist forcing him to drop Tenseiga. Lashing out he kicked Sesshomaru hard in the gut, hearing him grunt at the impact as he skidded backwards but stayed upright. InuYasha gave chase and leapt at his brother, landing hard in a crater of earth as Sesshomaru moved quickly out of the way.

Shippo was watching in awe as the two Inu warriors did battle. They were incredible and he was so glad he'd come for a visit today! The battle was raging and blood had been spilt by both of them for he could smell it on the wind. The speed and strength they were displaying was unreal. "Oh oh oh! Did you see 'Gome? Did you see? InuYasha just forced Sesshomaru back!" Turning happy, excited eyes to her, he watched as she flinched every time the sound of metal clashing rang through the field. She was a funny colour too… almost gray as she breathed shallowly through her mouth. Her hands shook as she tried to sew and he glanced at Kemuri who was also watching her worriedly and whining softly at her. Placing a hand on her leg he asked softly, "Kagome… are you ok?" She nodded but gasped a little as she dropped her sewing and pressed her hands to her ears, eyes squeezing shut as the tears started down her cheeks. Panicking at seeing her like this he turned and screamed "INUYASHA!"

InuYasha had twisted just in time to bend backwards out of the way as Sesshomaru's sword flashed by when Shippo screamed and he was running for Kagome. Wrenching the block away he slipped into his mate's mind as he slid to a stop on his knees in front of her and pulled her hard against him, mate call flowing loudly into her as he poured youki into her system. She was a seething mass of conflict and pain, her alpha had been fighting to protect her mate, had been screaming about dissention in the pack watching the two of them go at each other. Even though she knew it was only training her instincts would have none of it. This wasn't fun, it wasn't play, they were actively trying to hurt each other and her alpha was going insane. He'd been having fun sparing with his brother and she'd been hurting herself trying to keep control. "Kami dammit Kagome! Why didn't you stop us?" One word and this could have ended for her.

Shaking, she buried her nose in his throat. _"You need to do this…" _ Gulping in big breaths of his scent, Kagome's arms wrapped tight around his neck.

Snarling at her foolishness, he pulled her hair out of the way and sank his fangs over her mark, feeding her youki through both his hands and fangs to deaden the pain she was in. It hadn't been this bad since market day. _"Fuck Kagome! This is not ok my mate!" _Lifting her hand he could see she'd drained her ring dry and he snarled, completely pissed at her actions. Reaching for Tetsusaiga where it lay beside him, he thrust his sword into her hand, the shock of white youki raced up her arm and she arched into him with the intensity.

Sesshomaru knelt beside them. "How bad InuYasha?" Angry alpha eyes met his and he hissed in annoyance. "Imouto! What were you thinking?" To drain herself this badly she would have had to been fighting herself from the moment they'd clashed blades, pulling power out of her own reserves to stop the rise of her instincts and keep her Inu at bay until it was physically painful.

Shippo shifted enough to catch InuYasha's eye. "It looked like it hurt before you ever started fighting." She'd gasped and rubbed at her chest after all.

"_It WHAT?" _ He roared, making her flinch. _"Little traitor…_" but she knew Shippo was only worried._ "It wasn't a good feeling when you pulled away ok. It was really bad all right." _ Overwhelmed with how mad he was at her she cried, great heaving sobs, until exhaustion finally won out and she collapse against him.

When she passed out he lifted his fangs. "Fuck!" he swore softly. "What the hell do we do now? She can't be here for this." He looked at Sesshomaru, feeling anger at her foolishness but also bad for yelling at her.

His brother looked thoughtful for a moment. "She should go to the old miko. Is she not supposed to be training to be a healer?" It would solve the immediate problem of her not having to see them cross blades and give her something to do to keep her mind busy. His brother was farther along than he had expected which was good, for if she carried his InuYasha's pup he would not let her out of his sight. They needed to get this done and quickly.

They both looked at her hound and snarled. "Why didn't you say something?" InuYasha was almost as annoyed with him as he was with her and Sesshomaru was wondering the same thing. Kemuri bowed his head in shame. He had known she was in pain but she hadn't let him do anything about it, she kept telling him no and that she was fine. InuYasha growled softly, "If she tries to do something this kami damned stupid again you will sit on her and howl the damn forest down until I get there understand?" Kemuri whined his apology and licked at the alpha's cheek. InuYasha heaved an exasperated sigh and accepted. "She can be stubborn and reckless with her own health and safety. Don't forget again."

Gathering her close, he sheathed Tetsusaiga and picking her up took her home, Shippo packing her basket and blanket. He leapt directly into their bedroom and laid her down, dropping Tetsusaiga into her hand again. It glowed brightly and he swore a vicious snarl of profanity. That bright a glow meant she was worse than the first time. Quickly he shut the wall to their room and moved back towards his mate. The sword was rebuilding her ring as well so maybe he was over reacting. Dropping his fingertips over her heart he let his youki flow over her skin and felt only a sluggish pulse from her reiki.

Snarling in anger he lifted her and sat down behind her, gathering her into his lap again before dropping his fangs against her mark and fed her a steady stream of his youki, watching her reiki carefully until he finally felt it reach for him with more vitality. Lifting his head, InuYasha felt extremely drained and tired. Tetsusaiga still glowed for her so he left it were it was and after covering her made a slow trek out into the common room where he stumbled and would have crashed to his knees if Sesshomaru hadn't grabbed his arms. Nodding his thanks he still sat down rather hard.

Staring at his brother, Sesshomaru realized it had been worse than he had thought and grabbing Kagome's basket he shoved it at InuYasha. "Eat brother." He knew she'd packed food and it would help for now. Shifting his attention to the fox kit he said, "Has he taught you to catch rabbits yet?" When the fox demon nodded he continued. "Go, he needs at least two but three would be better." He waved the hound out as well. "Get him to help." They took off together into the forest.

InuYasha ate everything he could, finding himself famished as well as exhausted, and he startled slightly when Sesshomaru plunked a cup of water in front of him. "Thanks." He felt like he could drain the river he was so thirsty.

As his brother perked back up, Sesshomaru reached out and smacked him in the head. "That is for being a baka! You cannot feed your mate that much of your own youki to the point you are falling down exhausted. What if I was not here brother?" He snarled his annoyance at his idiocy.

InuYasha snarled back, his eyes narrowing. "Shut up Sesshomaru! I only did it cause you are here!" Standing carefully, he moved slowly into the kitchen and grabbed the plate of onigiri he knew Kagome had covered there. Leaning against the counter he ate three before stopping to breathe and guzzle down more water. Feeling marginally better and hoping desperately for the rabbits his brother had sent Shippo and Kemuri after he filled the tea kettle as he touched Kagome. She was sleeping but shallowly as her mind slowly began to wake up. Returning to the fire he stoked the coals, adding wood before hanging the kettle, and turning to look at his brother who was staring at him, he snapped, "What?"

In three days InuYasha had gone from wary of him, too trusting him to look after them both if the need arose as it had today. "I…thank you InuYasha… for your trust." He was humbled by the faith and the fact that his brother's mate had made most of the effort to create a place for them to start from.

InuYasha, uncomfortable with the gratitude, shrugged. "Feh, you earned it bastard." He smirked at his daiyoukai brother when he frowned at the name. Slowly, he stripped out of his armor and piled it gently by the dojo door. He'd deal with it later when he wasn't so tired. Flicking an ear to the door he went to meet Shippo and Kemuri. The kit had four rabbits and he made quick work gutting and skinning them, giving Shippo a lesson as they went. Staking them out he threw vegetables in a pot, poured in some water and removing the tea kettle hung the pot, Sesshomaru smirking at him the whole time. "Now what?" He snarled once more.

"How very domestic of you little brother." He chuckled as he watched InuYasha do something he'd obviously done many times before.

Head whipping up, his eyes hardened as he felt Kagome wake up. "Turn the rabbits Sesshomaru. Shippo make sure they don't burn. When one's done pull the meat off and throw it in the stew pot, like what Kagome used to do on the shard hunt, Shippo remembers." He stalked down the hallway not noticing the look that passed between daiyoukai and fox kit.

Walking into the bedroom he slammed the door shut behind him making Kagome jump. "What did you think you were doing today my mate?" His alpha voice rolled through the room and she cringed. That wasn't right, he was angry but she didn't need to be afraid of him. InuYasha slid into his mate's mind with a purr, softening the harshness of his words. "You owe me an answer tsuma. What did you think you would accomplish by hurting yourself? Did you even think about the pup you carry?" She'd been reckless and he would have an explanation.

Sighing, she sat on the edge of their bed and dropped her head into her hands. "I was trying to let you train with your brother like you need to, I was trying to do for myself for once instead of always being the weak link and at the time… no I didn't think about what I was doing to my body or the pup I might be carrying." Snarling in her own anger as her mood shifted she looked at him. "I was trying to not have my heart beat out of my chest because my mate was fighting his brother, I was trying to not let my Inu take over and take _another_ strip out of my onii-san, and I was trying to ignore the large, gaping black hole in my chest where my mate's bond was supposed to be sitting!" Rising from the bed, eyes flashing gold, she shoved him hard. "That's what I was trying to accomplish InuYasha!"

Snarling at her, he lunged and capturing her wrists spun her and forced her back into the wall. "Do not push me mate! Not right now!" She'd endangered herself and their pup and he was livid. "You should have stopped us! One word Kagome, that's all it would have taken and it would have all stopped!" He could see how much pain she'd been in and it made him crazy that she'd allowed them to continue. "You let us hurt you, me and Sesshomaru! How do you think that makes us feel? Kami, you're my fucking heart and you just let me rip it out!" Releasing her, he paced away hands threading through his hair.

She had never seen him quite this angry before. Even with the Kikyo thing he hadn't been this seething mass of anger. Kagome watched him pace and slipped carefully into him, saw just how bad it had been, and how he'd drained himself to heal her. If this had been three years ago they would have been left defenceless and vulnerable. She felt her legs give out and mewled a soft cry of distress as she slid down the wall. He was on his knees in front of her as she rocked softly back and forth. _"So, so sorry InuYasha. So sorry. Gomen ne, gomen ne!"_ It became a never ending mantra in her mind as her hands squeezed against her temples and her stomach rolled with nausea. She'd almost taken them all with her stupidity, would she never learn? She'd already had this happen once before and this time she had done it knowing better. How many times was she going to ignore her instincts before it got her or someone she loved hurt or killed?

"_Stop it! You did something foolish for what you thought were the right reasons."_ He grabbed her wrists and wrenched her up against him. _"Enough now. It's done and we learned something important."_ He pulled her to her feet and pressed her back into the wall once more. He hadn't meant to make her feel this bad only make her think. Her emotions were all over, up, down and sideways. _"If your alpha says stop or interfere than you will do so. You know this saiai."_ He needed to shift her focus before she made herself sick. Releasing her hands he pulled all her ties loose on her clothing, pushing everything off her shoulders, and let the cloth hit the floor around her feet. _"Look at me tsuma."_ She shuddered but wouldn't lift her eyes._ "Kagome! You will look at me."_ His alpha voice broking no argument had her wet, sad eyes meeting his and he softened. _"Don't koi, you kill me with your tears." _Kissing her softly, he licked her and tasted the salt of her tears making him whine in apology.

Her despair at what she had done clouded his nose and he lapped youki over her mark. Quickly he stripped out of his clothes and picking her up, took her to their bed, kissing and licking his way over her body. Her mind was a muddled mess of negative emotion and he called for her, a deep rumble that soothed as his mouth excited. _"Enough koibito, enough my mate. I love you and I need you with me. Stay with me Kagome." _He pulled her away from her distress, pulled her into desire with him and finally felt her respond as her hands came up to rest on his arms while he teased her mark with his tongue. Hand slipping down over her belly to her wet center he stroked her gently, feeling her hips rise to meet his seeking fingers. _"That's it watashi no saiai no hanryo. Let me love you." _He suckled her nipple, flicking the hard bud with his tongue as she moaned softly, he scraped it with a fang just to hear her gasp with her pleasure. Keeping up a smooth glide of fingers through her wetness as he switched breasts, he rubbed her hard nub with a continuous stroke. Letting his youki slowly slide over her clit, she whined her pleasure, thrusting a bit more insistently against him. The band of sweet torture was wrapping around her womb and as he rose to lap once more at her mark, she groaned. _"So close Kagome. So very close."_ He closed his mouth on her mark and squeezed._ "Come for me my mate, my tsuma!"_ Her body arched as she cried out softly, bathing his hand with her release, the scent of cinnamon growing stronger.

Taking a deep breath, he slid into her passion hazed mind and rolled to his back, lifting her to straddle his lap. Her surprised exclamation as he submitted for her echoed through the bond. _"Inu…yasha?"_ Kagome stared down at him not understanding. "My apology tsuma. I never meant to make you this upset only get you to think about what you'd been doing." Lifting her hips, he rubbed his hard length against her core, catching his head on her clit and making her gasp softly in pleasure as it jolted through her. InuYasha's demon snarled at the position and he clamped a muzzled on it. He'd done this, pushed her to hard, caused her more pain and he'd fix it, and if that meant giving up control to her… so be it.

Kagome felt him rub against her again and moaned low, her head drifting back had her hair sliding down her spine and brushing over his thighs. Reaching between them she grasped his erection and lifting up higher, slid it into her dripping sheath, sinking slowly down over the length as it stretched her full and she whined at how good it felt. Arching back as her hips met his she rocked on him, soaking in the sound of pleasure that tore from his mouth, her hands resting on his thighs she rode him leisurely. His big, clawed hand drifted over her belly, rubbing slightly, and made its way up her skin between her breasts catching at the back of her neck and pulling on her gently, he leaned her forward over him until her hair became a curtain around them and he could capture her lips with his. _"Don't hold back my mate. Use me for your pleasure saiai."_ Her hands came down on his ribs, reiki streaking across his skin as she used him to rise higher, her wet sheath stroking down on him over and over, and tight walls clenched around his cock. Hands locking at her waist, he pulled her down on him with more force so he bumped at her womb with each thrust, her arousal whipping higher and she moaned for him.

Kami she was beautiful like this. Even his demon was enthralled watching her ride out her pleasure as he stayed relaxed. She was making little whimpering Inu sounds of pleasure as she rode him. He let his youki run from his fingers at her waist, channeling it upwards so it lashed across her breasts making her nipples harden more. _"Lean forward Kagome." _Urging her down closer he laved his tongue over the tight buds, sucking on them and flicking at them and she moaned for him. Dropping his head back to the bed, he watched her as she panted over him, and felt her nipples scrape over his chest making him growl at the sensation. Fire was building in his spine as her approaching release doubled his and with a groan, he pulled her flat to his chest, bent his knees and thrust rapidly upwards into her clenching walls, needing a faster pace. He sank his fangs slowly into her mark until the spasm raced through her tight walls and gripped firmly around his cock. Plunging into her one more time he felt her fangs close over his mark and he erupted inside her, the intense wave making him snarl softly against her throat as he shuddered out his orgasm.

They laid there panting for a moment, Kagome warm and a little sweaty over his chest. He could feel her mind working and brushed against her softly, purring his contentment and soothing her racing thoughts as he stroked his hands down her back. "Stop thinking so hard Kagome."

She couldn't help it. Sitting up slowly, she felt him flex gently inside her making her whimper with the renewed shiver of sensation. "I can't be there when you train with Sesshomaru." It had hurt too much to watch them fight. She'd always hated watching them fight but this had been so much worse. Her fingertips drifted gently over his muscles as she bit at her lip and asking the one question that weighed on her the most, felt tears burn, "Did… did I… hurt our pup?" Her hands flew to her mouth as her fear poured through the bond.

Sitting up, InuYasha wrapped her tight to his chest and purred hard for her. Dropping his nose to her throat he breathed deep, sorted through her scents and though he still couldn't smell his pup yet, he also didn't scent the flow of her monthly blood that would indicate she'd miscarried. "No koi I don't think you hurt the pup but no more foolishness. Tomorrow you go to Kaede's while I work with Sesshomaru." Sitting with her like this had caused him to harden within her again. He lifted her hips gently over his length as she moaned and her head fell back giving him her throat.

Rolling with her, he pressed her back into the bed and thrust gently into his mate, licking and nipping at her skin as he loved her softly. Her hands were stroking over his ears, digging around the base, taking them both up quickly as they blended their pleasure. The pain she'd experience when he'd pulled away left him breathless and he sank deeper into the bond trying to fill the void he'd left with love and desire. He lashed her with his pleasure, showing her how good she could make him feel, and had the pleasure double back into him.

Snarling as his eyes flashed alpha gold he sank his fangs into her mark and increased his thrusting, her burning walls clamping tight around him. _"Kagome!" _His desire clear in her mind, she smiled a sultry grin at him and licked over his mark. Shuddering, he growled at his teasing mate. She licked him and scraped a fang over his mark. "If you don't stop teasing me wench-" Her fangs snapped into his mark and he snarled loudly as his head whipped back, fangs snapping together as he bathed her womb in his hot release for the second time. His arms shook as he held himself above her and panted. "Enticing female." He grumbled when he could breathe again, pressing a quick kiss to her smiling mouth. "Are we good koi?"

She stroked his forelocks where they hung by her face. "I think I should be asking _you_ that my mate." Her eyes drifted to the side as she thought about her actions.

Gripping her chin he forced her eyes back to his. "No more saiai. No more guilt. You made a mistake and it caused pain but it's done. We are good, the pup will be fine and we ain't going to let it happen again. I should have known better too, my mate has such a soft heart. It always upset you when Sesshomaru and I fought in the past." Sliding through her mind he soothed her, washing her in his love until she smiled. Pulling away, he helped her sit up. "I better go rescue dinner from my brother and Shippo."

Kagome burst out in surprised laughter, "You left dinner to Sesshomaru? The one person we know who doesn't eat?" She went to dress, watching InuYasha do the same. He finished first and throwing her a cheeky grin, left quickly. Standing by her pile of clothing, she took a moment and placed her hands over her abdomen. Eyes closing, Kagome prayed softly that she hadn't damaged the gift she might be carrying.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that one! It was time for a little excitement though it wasn't quite what you are all waiting for! Lol, soon I promise! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has showed their support in light of the events of the past week up here in Canada. Those of us with military friends and family really appreciate it! As always R&R as you like!


	50. Chapter 50

InuYasha walked back out into the common room and caught Shippo as he jumped at him. "Seriously Shippo! What did I say about jumping at people?" Exasperated with the kit he shook his head.

"You said I can't jump at Kagome without asking." Puzzled, Shippo stared at InuYasha. "Is Kagome going to be ok?" She had scared him today with how sick she'd gotten and this was the second time she'd done that.

Sighing at the logic of the little fox demon InuYasha nodded. "Keh, she'll be fine. She needs to learn to take better care of herself and not make silly decisions that put her health in jeopardy Shippo, but we are going to make sure she does." Shifting his gaze to his brother he narrowed his eyes, "And you keep your opinion to yourself." He could see the disproving grimace on the daiyoukai's face. "I already made her feel bad enough so don't make it worse." He went and checked on dinner. They'd done a good job and he smirked at his brother. "Guess I ain't the only domestic around here." Chuckling when the daiyoukai glared at him. "Shippo, before dinner will you run to Kaede's and get some of that tea? Yah know, the one that makes people sleep." Jumping up with a grin, the kit raced out the door.

"Are you done appeasing your mate now little brother?" He smirked as InuYasha blushed lightly across his nose.

"Shut up bastard. Her emotions are all over the place and I made it worse, shifting her focus was the only way to calm her down." InuYasha flushed a little more at having been overheard but his mate needed him and his brother could just butt the hell out. Ear flicking he heard Kagome coming and glared at his brother to stop.

Kagome made a slow entrance and cringed when three pairs of male eyes turned her way. She blushed and twisted her fingers together, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. InuYasha rolled his eyes and went to her, cupping her nape he stared down at his mate and gave her hair a tug so she'd look up at him. "Enough koibito." He kissed her mouth quickly before taking her hand and leading her beside Sesshomaru. Pointing at the floor he said, "Sit." She slid slowly down beside the daiyoukai, knees drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped tight around them.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at his brother but remained silent. His imouto's distress, mixed with the smell of nerves, still scented the air burning his nose and looking down at her, he could tell she was still tired as she rested her head on her bent knees with her face turned away. Letting his fur slide behind her, he pulled her closer so she could rest her head on his arm. "Rest little bird." Her breathing hitched once hard and she turned her face into his sleeve as the tears poured down. Stiffening, he shifted startled eyes to his brother.

InuYasha stopped and twisted towards Kagome. Reading her gently, he found an outpouring of relief, the fear from earlier finally being let go with Sesshomaru's calm acceptance. She'd expected him to snarl at her and when he'd been kind instead, it had opened the flood gates. Smirking at his brother, he went back to making her dinner and left the daiyoukai to deal with his weeping female. Again he was thankful Inu pregnancies only lasted six months, her emotions were a mess and the first few weeks as his pup grew quickly were always the worst.

Kagome cried against Sesshomaru's arm, all her stress from earlier finally flowing out with the tears. She still felt guilty for causing them so much worry, for hurting them by hurting herself, and for stressing her body so badly. Embarrassed at falling apart she tried to pull away, sure that she was irritating him with the spectacle she was making of herself but his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against the soft fur of his mokomoko. Surprised but grateful she sank into the softness and accepted his comfort, curling her hand into the thick fur, finding it was silky like InuYasha's hair and very warm. Gradually the tears slowed and she drifted back into sleep.

InuYasha glanced to where she sat with his brother and brushed softly against her, she'd drifted into a light doze curled into the soft fur of his brother's mokomoko. Sesshomaru was glaring daggers at him and he chuckled. "Don't be looking at me like that, you're the one who made her cry." Pulling pieces off a cooked rabbit he dumped it all in a bowl and offered it to Kemuri who'd been watching all the interactions from his fur in the corner, happy to stay out of the way.

"You… are a real prick." Sesshomaru snarled softly. He was extremely uncomfortable having to deal with his brother's distressed female.

Snickering, InuYasha dished up bowls of stew and rice, raising an eyebrow at his brother who shook his head no. "You'll eat with us eventually. She ain't going to let you off the hook that easily and don't be calling me names bastard. You're the one who calls her _Imouto_. She's treating you the same way she did Souta." He laughed as the daiyoukai's eyes widened. "What, you thought she called you onii-san for her own benefit? To her the minute you said yes you became family." He had felt it, the pleasure of having him be her older brother. "I told yah before she likes you." InuYasha snickered a bit when Sesshomaru turned startled eyes down to Kagome.

Sitting close, he reached for her and pulled Kagome gently into his lap, waking her with the action. "Here koi, you need to eat." Purring softly for his mate he slipped into her and felt her mind calm and serene again. Relieved, he grinned over her head at his brother and nodded, her swirling mass of fear and out of control emotions had dissipated.

Turning her head, Kagome's sleepy eyes met Sesshomaru's, "It's no wonder Rin likes spending the night with you. What soft fur you have Onii-san!" she teased the daiyoukai lightly. A flash of memory from a book her mother read her as a child had her giggling softly. _"What was that Kagome?"_ InuYasha cocked his head and searched out the memory, snickering softly when he came across the story of Red's big bad wolf. Handing her a bowl of rabbit stew he made sure she was filling her belly before eating himself. He had practically inhaled two of the four rabbits Shippo and Kemuri had caught while putting her dinner together and was still hungry.

"Are you better now Imouto?" She looked better, rested, with better colour as Sesshomaru watched her eat.

Smiling, Kagome held her hand out to him. "Thank you Sesshomaru. Yes I'm much better. I really am so very sorry I acted like a baka and then cried all over you." Her cheeks reddened in her embarrassment. "I hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable Onii-san?" she asked quietly, pulling her hand back towards herself. His hand caught hers and he held her fingers.

"This Sesshomaru does not embarrass easily little bird. You have only one thing to apologize for and you have done it, but Kagome, if you should endanger yourself like that again there will be two angry Inu yelling." He squeezed her fingers lightly and released her. With how loudly InuYasha had yelled at her, it had not been hard to overhear the majority of what was said, as well as other things. Thankfully they had not been overly loud and he'd tuned them out by answering the fox demon's question. "As your older brother I reserve the right to call you on your foolishness." Smirking at her when her mouth fell open, he rose to leave. "Brother, I will meet you at the Miko's tomorrow." Silently he left, feeling lighter around his heart than he had in years.

Shippo ran back in and plopped a bundle of tea at InuYasha's feet. "Kaede says you better come tell her what you want that for tomorrow. She said only use a pinch in with regular tea."

Picking up the herbs, Kagome smelt the mixture. "Planning on knocking me out InuYasha?" Gazing up at her mate she smiled softly at him and tugged his forelock.

"You need the sleep saiai. You're moods are a bit… excessive." He nuzzled into her neck, encouraging her to finish eating. _"It isn't good for either of you my mate."_ Glancing to the corner he locked eyes with Kagome's hound. _"You have one more apology to make Kagome. Kemuri was very upset that you wouldn't let him help you."_

Kagome held her hand out to her hound and sighed in relief when he made his way towards her with a wiggle and a leap. Setting down her empty bowl, she knelt towards him and scratched his ears vigorously before hugging his neck. He licked all over her chin and cheek, wrapping a leg around her back and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kemuri, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings too." Pulling back, he flopped down beside her with his head on her thigh once she'd sat back against InuYasha again.

"He's been told to sit on you and howl the forest down if you try a stunt like this again my mate." He snickered as she elbowed him gently. Shippo crawled in her lap with his bowl of stew in his hands and InuYasha smirked at the sight they must make. His pack, all gathered around their alpha female. _"Dog pile…" _At her strange reference he frowned. _"Huh? What's a dog pile?"_ Her humor washed through him as she explained.

"_We called a pile of people all crowded together a 'dog pile'."_ She showed him what she meant and felt his laughter at the picture. Shippo was staring up at her and she missed what he'd asked. "Sorry Shippo-chan what did you ask me?" She ruffled his hair gently.

"Would you tell me a story Kagome?" He mumbled around a mouthful of rabbit.

Laughing, Kagome said, "Yes Shippo, I have the perfect story. It's called Little Red Riding Hood." InuYasha snickered behind her, and as she told Shippo the story, he kept replacing the big bad wolf with Sesshomaru.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, after Shippo had been tucked in and had one last story, Kagome was resting against InuYasha in the tub of hot water. Lavender and vanilla scented the air and Kemuri snored softly beside the bath they shared. Her hair hung over the edge of the tub, blending the white of InuYasha's with the black of hers where it pooled together on the floor. Intertwining his long fingers with hers, he watched as her ring flashed in the low lighting. His shined softly, a strange sight on his finger. The only ornamentation he'd ever worn were his beads and now she had adorned him a second time. The thought made him smile.

"InuYasha? Where does the water go?" It was something she'd wondered before and finally remembered to ask.

Chuckling, InuYasha stroked his fingers up her arm. "Empties out into a rock bed under the house and drains down into the grass. The builders thought I was crazy but… feh, it works." Reaching down beside the bath, he lifted her cup of tea and handed it to his mate. "Here Kagome, you need this tonight." He wanted her to sleep deeply, to rest fully tonight, and Kaede's tea could help her.

Taking the cup from him, Kagome drank deeply of the fragrant liquid. Resting her head against his shoulder, she let the cup dangle from her fingertips. "Do you think Sesshomaru would be willing to play tag with us again? That was fun." It had been one of the highlights of her day.

He smirked down at her. "Only you were 'playing' koibito. We were giving you a lesson in escaping capture." Snickering he said, "You should have seen your face Kagome when you saw he'd joined in!" She was right though it had been fun. Then she'd let her alpha surface and they'd pushed her harder as she found her stride. "And you did so well tsuma, I was very proud of you." Purring softly he stroked his claws up her arms, her smug, self-satisfaction made him chuckle.

Sipping at her tea again, she felt the herbs start to affect her making her feel tired and sluggish. She smiled a sleepy grin. "So you know those memories you showed me yesterday morning InuYasha?" When his purr turned sensual she knew he understood, "I used to have moments of my own my mate." Opening for him she showed him one of her memories.

They'd had a fight again and she'd sat him and stormed off to the well. Jumping in she arrived home and climbed out, raced across the yard to the house and inside out of the rain that was pounding down. Hollering her hello, the house had echoed with its emptiness and wandering into the kitchen she'd found a note saying her family had gone away for the night to some relatives wedding. Sad and frustrated, she gone into the laundry room and stripped off all her clothing, chucking it in the machine to wash before making her way to the bath and filling the tub with hot, steaming water.

Piling all her hair on top of her head and turning on soft music she slipped under the surface and let her mind drift. It kept drifting back to the sight of a shirtless hanyou from earlier in the day. His skin had gleamed with sweat and she'd had a glimpse of ripped abdominals before he'd turned away, muscles of his back rippling under his golden skin before his long white hair had blocked her view. She'd practically swallowed her tongue and blushing had turned away but soaking in the bath, centuries in the future, she imagined what might have happened had she had the courage to walk boldly towards him.

She would have kissed him with all the experience of her fifteen years which, granted, wasn't much but she'd have given it her best. Pressing her hands against the smooth skin of his chest she would have let her fingers wander over all those muscles, drifting down until she could catch her them on the band of his hakama. The idea of touching her lips to his, of feeling all that glorious golden flesh, had heat and wetness building between her thighs and reaching down she'd touched herself. Running her fingers over her hard clit she imagined they were his fingers that worked her over, wishing they could slip deep inside her body. Her other hand pulled and tugged at her nipple, squeezed her breast as she moaned in her desire. Increasing her speed over her bud she felt a pressure building and blushing slid a finger deep inside her tight passage as the heel of her hand continued to rub over her clit. She pressed a second finger inside herself and rolling her nipple firmly, came around her fingers as she cried out his name.

InuYasha growled excitedly behind her as she came out of the memory. Laughing drunkenly, she realized the herbs had done more than make her tired as she dropped her tea cup in the bath. "Mmm… wonder if I was in heat that time? I was definitely horny." Giggling, she felt a bit intoxicated. Smirking back at her mate she kissed his mouth and as her eyes closed, the herbs took her under.

He chuckled a frustrated sound as he rested his forehead on hers. What a time to show him something so incredibly arousing. Moving carefully he lifted his sleeping mate, grabbed a couple of towels and walked with her to their room, leaving a watery trail behind them. Standing beside the bed he juggled her slightly as he laid out a towel, placed her down on top of it and dried her off with the second, trying not to laugh too loudly at the entire situation for she was nothing but dead weight, completely asleep with a goofy smile on her face. Rolling her over, he tucked her under the sheets and still chuckling, wrapped himself in a towel and went to clean the water off the floor.

After emptying the bath and collecting their clothes, he checked on Shippo before going to join his mate. Walking back into their bedroom he snarled softly, Kemuri's head coming up to stare at him. "You ain't sleeping there hound no matter how much you beg." The hound was pressed full length to Kagome's back. "Move." He slunk his way off the bed but sat and whined, head resting near Kagome's feet.

InuYasha went and sat on the edge of the bed beside Kagome and watched her sleep, deep and dreamless, when he slipped his mind against hers. Turning his gaze to that of her hound they stared at each other. Kemuri gave a rumble, licked his fangs and plopped his chin on InuYasha's knee. Smirking a little he rubbed a silky ear, the hounds eyes drifting shut in happiness. "I know how you feel pup." The hound was only four, still technically a puppy by youkai standards, and he'd forgotten how young he really was. "I'm trusting you to keep her safe when I ain't around. That's not likely to be very often though, feh." Not once they confirmed she was pregnant with his pup.

Sliding his hand under Kemuri's muzzle, he held it gently making sure the hound was paying attention. "Something's coming. I don't know what or when but I've got that itch between my shoulder blades, the one that always came before an attack by Naraku. That means it's going to get bad." He watched the swirling silver eyes harden with determination. "Whatever happens… you stay with her, you be her shield, until I get there. No matter what I _will_ get there." They both turned and looked at his sleeping wife. His beautiful mate and his heart. "She ain't like anyone else pup. She's special in ways we're only beginning to understand." Reaching out he gently ran his fingertips down her arm, releasing a trickle of youki and felt her reiki swirl sleepily towards him, affected by the herbs in her system but once more strong.

He breathed a relieved sigh. She had scared him today. Underneath all his anger that had been the heart of it. Kagome was a strong woman, always had been, and this weakness frustrated her. Today it had made her do something foolish that he would make damn sure _never_ happened again. He was her shugosha, her shield and her sword and today she'd taken that from him. By trying to 'do for herself' she'd denied him that which was most important to an Inu male, she'd denied him the ability to provide for her needs and it had gutted him. Thrusting a hand through his hair he grabbed a handful and tugged.

She'd said pulling away had left a hole in her chest where his bond had sat, in essence he had broken their link. He'd been the one to put up the block. He knew she couldn't reach him when he did that and had done it anyway. He couldn't do it again, couldn't draw himself from her like that again. It had been worse than when they'd been apart before the wedding, worse than when he went to market day. They'd have to figure out something else or he was just going to have to become so fast and strong no one ever landed another blow. Scrubbing his hand over his face he stood and moved around to the other side of the bed. Shucking the towel, he threw it at the basket she used for laundry and slid in beside her. Pulling her close, he turned her so she could lay against his chest, her hair a heavy pelt over his skin. Laying with an arm under his head he stared up at the ceiling and feeling the eyes on him he relented, "Come on puppy." Kemuri landed on the bed with a thump and InuYasha growled at him to be careful. "And don't whine at me if she kicks you." The hound huffed and curled up at Kagome's feet.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was cresting the horizon when he woke. Kagome had shifted in the night and now rested across his abdomen, arm wrapped around his waist, and head over his heart. He felt… off this morning. Unsettled still with the events of yesterday, he stroked his hand down his mate's hair. His demon, restless and pacing, was scraping at him. She'd denied them yesterday and he was really not happy about it.

Kagome lay very still, mind quiet as she listened to her husband's inner musing. She'd hurt him more than she realized, taken away his right to provide for her as his instincts required. In her distress yesterday he hadn't let on just how scared he'd been for her but today, while her mind was quiet before her hormones had a chance to fluctuate, she could see it. It had been foolish and reckless what she'd done yesterday. She wasn't the only one in this relationship and no matter how frustrating it was to feel weak, she needed to stop being selfish about it. The amount of youki he'd poured into her to stabilize her reiki... it was a good thing Sesshomaru had been here to look after him.

"I can feel your mind working Kagome." He brushed a hand over the arm around his waist. He had known she was awake but had simply waited.

Sighing, she shifted herself higher until she could look down at his face. "I did more than just scare you yesterday didn't I?" Cupping his cheek, she brushed her thumb over his skin. As she tuned herself fully into him, she felt his demon snarl at her. Closing her eyes she slid deeper, stepped into the place his demon lived within him and lifting a hand she soothing the snarling beast with a stroke to his ears. She felt him reach for her and stayed still as the claws clutched at her arms. Fangs flashed as he growled at her and staring into the red eyes of his demon she submitted, offering her throat and dropping her gaze. _"Kagome? What are you doing?" _InuYasha's concern washed through her. _"Apologizing… to all of you." _She waited for the fangs to hit her skin and instead felt a warm, wet tongue run up her throat as his demon rumbled a deep purr at her. Soft lips kissed her under the ear and he let her go, content once more.

Kagome opened her eyes to look into the glittering gold of her mates. "I denied your rights yesterday. You vowed to see to my needs as we stood before witnesses under the Goshinboku and I took that away from you." Leaning down she pressed her lips to his, nibbling slightly, before running her tongue over his cheek. "I won't do it again. I keep saying you're my protector, my shield and yet when it came down to it, I didn't let you. I needed you and I denied you the right to see to my needs. Never again my mate, my otto, never again." She leaned her forehead against him, poured out her heart into his and felt the hollow place swell within her as they strengthened their bond once more.

He pulled her close and rolled her underneath him, finding her mouth with his and licked at her lips as he felt his soul settle. The 'off' feeling fled and he shuddered as her heart poured into his. Without realizing it, she'd wounded him deeply, but as her soft love and understanding, her heartfelt apology flowed into him, she healed the hurt she'd unintentionally inflicted. Pressing his nose to her throat he rested beside her, content to just hold his mate, the bond between them humming with their feelings._ "Did you just heal my soul tsuma?"_ He smirked softly against her neck, tongue flicking out to taste her skin.

"_I caused the hurt watashi no saiai, why wouldn't I fix it." _She stroked her hand over his ears making him rumble against her. Something nudged her foot and when she looked down she grinned at Kemuri. _"He really did want to sleep on the bed!"_ Her laughter brushed softly against him. Sliding her hand down his chest, Kagome's wandering fingers drifted over his abs, threaded through soft white hair and wrapped around the length of velvet covered steel that was pressing into her thigh.

Lifting his own head to look at the hound InuYasha waved him from the room. "Go find you're breakfast." With an excited grumble and wiggle the hound leapt off the bed and trotted out of the room. He turned molten gold eyes back to Kagome, his mate warm and soft beside him and smirking he dropped his mouth to her throat, sweeping his tongue up her neck repeating the action of his demon, and making her moan softly as her hand moved over his arousal. Ear flicking to the hallway he heard the soft steps of fox demon feet and sighed in frustration. _"That's twice mate that I haven't got to finish what you've started."_ She giggled but he could feel her frustration, heaviness sitting in her belly. Smiling his wicked youkai grin, he pulled the blankets up higher over them and dropped his fangs to her mark squeezing until he felt her jolt with her climax, biting her lip to keep from moaning aloud as she sighed his name through the bond and tugged on his cock making him groan softly. _"Kagome! We're about to have company so cut it out!" _Gently, he detached her hand.

Shippo knocked softly on the half closed door but bounced into the room when Kagome answered him. "Good morning Shippo. Did you sleep well?" Kagome sat up and wrapped the covers under her arms. The long line of her back and hips was bared to InuYasha and lifting his hand he ran his claws down the length of her spine. Sitting up beside her he licked a line of youki up the back of her shoulder._ "Now who needs to cut it out koi?"_ Lips twitching, she glanced towards him as he smirked at her.

Being patient was not Shippo's strongest talent and he danced from foot to foot as he waited for InuYasha to look at him. "Please can I jump up InuYasha?" His alpha shifted gold eyes his way and nodded with a smirk.

"Nice kit. Way to ask." Pleased with the little fox he caught him as he jumped and plopped him down between them.

"Kagome I had the best dream! I dreamt I was the big bad fox but instead of eating granny all up I got to eat the cookies in Red's basket!" He'd enjoyed Kagome's story but though his ending was much better than hers had been. Who would want to eat a human when there were cookies?

Laughing, she ruffled his hair. "I'm so glad you had a good dream Shippo." She touched her fingers to his cheek. "When do you go back to your fox family for more training?" Kagome would be sad when he left but his training was important and he needed to continue it.

Climbing into her lap, Shippo leaned against her belly. "Couple of days." He whimpered softly, not wanting to leave now that he'd found his place in their pack.

Hearing the soft whimper, InuYasha shifted until he was pressed beside Kagome and bending his knee picked Shippo up so he could sit on top and be eye level with them both. "It's only for a week kit." Sitting on his sheet covered knee, he watched as the fox demon crossed his arms and hugged himself tight. When he glanced in concern to Kagome he saw she was frowning at Shippo. _"What is it koibito?"  
_

Shippo was a shuddering mass of worry._ "I… I think he thinks he'll lose his spot in our pack if he leaves."_ Kagome turned her alpha eyes on InuYasha. _"You need to talk to him." _Listening hard, she felt him move through her, brushing against her instincts. _"I can't fix this one."_ Tugging gently on his forelock she kissed his mouth, grabbed his kimono from the end of the bed and slipped it over her skin without flashing the fox kit.

"_That was impressive."_ And slightly disappointing as she didn't flash him either. Her laughter rolled over him as she picked up his sash and tied the red and black silk closed. _"You look really good saiai."_ He purred his pleasure for her, demon rumbling his agreement, as he took in the vision of his mate wearing the marks of his status. _"It'll finally smell good."_ He'd been hoping for a reason to wrap her in his kimono.

Turning to leave and start breakfast as his feral scent wafted past her nose, heating her blood, she threw him a sultry grin. _"Talk to Shippo and if you do a good job I'll make sure and thank you properly later my mate."_ She lashed her reiki through the bond and down his spine, his aroused growl rumbling through her mind made her insides quiver in anticipation.

The little fox demon hadn't moved as Kagome had left and inhaling softly InuYasha could smell the kit's anxiety as it burned his nose. "Shippo…" he waited for the kits eyes to lift and lock with his. "You are part of this pack. Whether here or with your fox demon family, you're always part of us. That ain't going to change cause your gone for a week." Rich brown eyes watered as he ruffled Shippo's hair. The kit landed on his shoulder and wrapped little arms around his neck. "Why so worried?" He could smell the underlying scent as Shippo whimpered against his hair.

"What if something happens and she leaves again and I'm not here?" He hadn't gotten to say goodbye to Kagome the last time. His biggest fear was that she would be gone again and this time it would be for good.

InuYasha's heart stuttered at the thought. It was his biggest fear as well. _"I'm not going anywhere and I will fight to stay if someone tries to make me leave, I will fight until my mate puts an end to the battle."_ Her fierce determination caused his alpha to surge in pride and filled him with his own resolve. "She ain't _ever_ leaving us again kit. Not ever! There are two Inu warriors, a fox demon, taijiya, holy monk, and an Inu shadow hound that are going to make sure of it!" Finishing with a snarl he plucked the kit from his neck. "Now, you are going to keep training with both your fox family and with me. We ain't going to let anything take Kagome away from us."

Shippo looked up into the glittering gold eyes of his powerful alpha and felt better. Determination to become the best fox demon alive bloomed within him. He would make his pack proud and become an asset to InuYasha. He was quick and clever and would do this for Kagome, she was the heart of their pack after all. "Thanks InuYasha." With a quick grin he jumped down and went to help Kagome, breakfast was smelling good.

InuYasha flopped backwards on the bed. _"Are we sure we want pups? That was exhausting."_ Reassuring the little demon had brought some of his own fears to the surface and being the brave, calm pack alpha and not show his own insecurities had been hard. Her humour washed softly against him making him grin.

"_I think it's too late to change your mind koi." _He hadn't checked yet today but she felt… different.

Sitting up, he quickly pulled on his hakama. _"Different how?"_ Striding down the hallway he moved with purpose towards his mate, his call flowing hard down the bond as his alpha swelled and the demon moved closer.

The thundering call had her knees weakening and her alpha rising in response to the hard seducing purr. _"Wow… you need to pull that back some."_ Shippo was looking at her strangely as she quivered. The call lessened as he came in the room and strode swiftly towards her.

"_Different how my mate?" _Stopping in front of her InuYasha fisted her hair and pulled her against him, nose dropping to her throat as he tugged her head back and inhaled hard.

"_Oh kami InuYasha!"_ His scent was so strong, his purr so loud, her knees gave out.

Lifting her, he walked back to the bedroom, catching Shippo's eye he wuffed that things were fine and to watch breakfast for a few minutes. The fox grinned wide and nodded. Kit wasn't as 'innocent' as he acted. _"Kagome you will tell me. Different how!?"_ Shutting the door with a snap his fangs hit her throat and she shuddered in his arms. Her arousal had burned into an inferno and the scent made him snarl.

He wanted her to think when all she could do was feel. "Just… different… fuller, heavier I don't know! Onegai InuYasha… help me!" She was burning for him, nails biting into his bare shoulders.

Pressing her back to the door he shifted her legs until they wrapped his waist. Releasing his hakama, he pulled the sash lose so his kimono fell open, showing him her mark under the pattern of diamonds on his collar. He slid his achingly hard cock into her dripping sheath as his fangs hit her mark making her come so hard around him it was almost painful. Her head fell back against the door with a bang. _"Careful saiai!"_ Stepping back, he used his demon strength to hold her over him and thrust rapidly into her burning body. Her arousal had burned so hot so fast, she was nothing but need as she wrapped herself around him. A never ending mate call poured from her, begging for more as her core clenched on him again and half-mast, black alpha eyes glittering into his as she whined.

She could feel the pleasure building, wrapping around her center, and raked reiki up his spine watching as his demon marks emerged. Head falling back she moaned out her pleasure as he stretched her fuller, took her harder, felt the extra sharp fangs scrape over her mark, and his youki searing down her body. Sucking hard for air she felt the most intense fire start were he stroked her with his cock and burn outwards, hard and fast from her center, into her limbs and flash fireworks across her body as she screamed in ecstasy. Finally feeling fulfilled she went limp onto InuYasha's shoulder closing her fangs hard on his mark, heard his demon roar and the heat bathe her womb as he emptied into her.

InuYasha's legs gave out and he dropped to the floor, grunting when he landed on his knees but keep Kagome wrapped to him. His nose hit her neck and he inhaled hard, dragging in big breaths of her scent. Closing his eyes he sorted through them all while she stayed a soft touch against him. There was a change, the chemicals in her body were moving the direction they needed to for the growing of his pup and though he still couldn't scent the combined smell of the two of them that would be their pup, it was enough. Smiling wide enough to flash fang, "Yes! Finally, yes my mate!" Lifting his head he howled for sheer joy, quickly redressing her and himself when Shippo and Kemuri's feet came tearing down the hallway.

"InuYasha! Kagome! Is everything ok?" Shippo had never heard InuYasha howl like that before and he burst through the door, Kemuri hot on his heels, stopping short when he found Kagome crying and laughing wrapped tight to InuYasha.

The shadow hound stepped into the room and scented the air. Sliding closer he tucked his nose close to his mistresses hip and snuffled, sneezed and gave a happy yip. Sitting back on his haunches he too howled for joy.

Shippo suddenly caught on and gapped at Kagome. "You're going to have a pup? That's great!" So excited he quivered, he jumped up on Kemuri's back and hugged Kagome's waist. Now for sure she would never leave them, InuYasha _definitely_ wouldn't let her. He felt InuYasha's hand come down and ruffle his hair and grinned up into the smug face of his alpha.

Kissing his mate's smiling mouth he purred hard with his joy, their overwhelming happiness growing as it looped through the bond. Releasing her with a soft caress across her belly, InuYasha walked to his trunk and lifted out the fire rat haori. Returning to Kagome he draped it around her shoulders, over his kimono and cupped her face. "Be safe watashi no saiai no hanryo. No more risks Kagome, no more ignoring what your body is telling you. You _must_ be safe." His alpha had risen, glittering gold filled his eyes as he held her. It wouldn't recede again until his pup was born and even then he would be over protective of them both. Looking down at her shadow hound he saw the change take place as the hound partially shifted as well. Fangs lengthened, muscles grew as he got taller and a thick ruff developed around his neck. InuYasha nodded, it was confirmed then. Her hound was a warning that all other youkai would recognize, for a pregnant Inu mate was guarded fiercely by her shadow hound as they became more aggressive and quick to bite. She was carrying the next generation of Inu royalty after all.

Shippo, having sat through the changes, couldn't believe how awesome his life had become. It was exciting and he loved it! Thanks to Kagome and InuYasha he couldn't be happier.

Looking down at her changed hound Kagome gasped. _"Is that normal?"_ She looked up at InuYasha and saw the fully risen alpha, golden eyes carrying the glittering promise of death and sighed. This was only the beginning.

"He's a warning to all youkai. That's confirmation enough koibito. Shadow hounds only shift like that when you're pregnant." Picking up his under kosode he shooed Shippo and Kemuri outside so they could dress.

Kagome laid the fire rat over the foot of the bed and went and got a clean under kosode and the black hakama Kaede had given her. Slipping out of his kimono, she handed it to her overly attentive mate who couldn't seem to stop touching her in some way. Smiling softly, she became a shadow in his mind, reading all the thoughts and feelings flowing through him. The excitement and pride, the love and wonder, the determination and the worry. Tucking her under kosode in, she turned to where he stood behind her, "Stop borrowing trouble koi." She ran her fingers through his hair and over the collar of his kimono, tugging gently on his kotodama. Rising on her toes she nipped at his chin and nibbled the corner of his mouth.

With a throaty purr his lips captured hers and he ravished her mouth, fangs scraping, tongue soothing, making her moan and sway hard into him. Fisting her hair he tugged and she gave gladly, his lips pressed under her ear and traveled down to her mark, fangs resting against the red moon he fed her youki, assessing her reiki and finding it strong as it centered around her womb only reaching for him when he brushed his power directly against it. _"Even your reiki knows tsuma."_ He chuckled against her mark. Squeezing harder, he felt the jolt as the desire he'd created with his youki released and faded.

"Kami I love mate marks…" Kagome sighed out a moan as he released hers. Smiling she went and pulled the fire rat on, InuYasha lifting her hair out from the collar, and tied it closed. Grabbing the red ribbon Rin had used for their wedding, Kagome tied a high tail and twisted the mass of her hair up in a bun, securing it with the gold lotus hair sticks she hadn't had the opportunity to wear yet.

Feeling like celebrating, she wanted to wear the fancy sticks today and shook her head gently just to hear the bells jingle. Her mate's eyes heated at the sound and she wagged her finger at him. "Behave. I want breakfast!" Giggling she went to see if they'd burnt it or not, her mate becoming a second shadow at her back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! There it is, confirmation for everyone who wanted baby! R&R as always! Peace.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: Happy Halloween! Honestly my favorite non-holiday.

* * *

After breakfast, which she managed to save from burning, the four of them made a circuit of the forest. Kagome, rode her mate's back laughing as he jumped through the trees. He wouldn't jump as high or as far as he used to but it made it easier for Shippo to keep up. Kemuri loped through the brush beneath them nose constantly twitching. InuYasha had conversed rapidly in Inu with the hound before Kagome had joined them explaining what to watch for. Youkai scent and large groups of humans that smelt of sweat, dirt, horses and sometimes blood. The bandits were a concern what with the news he'd heard yesterday.

Kagome's excitement and joy swelled within him and made him chuckle. Someday soon her belly would be too big to run through the forest like this. Her happy purr rumbled through his mind, her hands drifting down between his clothing and armor and smirking, he dropped down to the ground beside Shippo. "Well kit? What d'ya smell?" Letting Kagome down he drew her forward, wrapping his arm around her waist until his hand rested over her belly. It was such an instinctual act that he didn't even realize he'd done it until Kagome's hand came up to settle over his.

Shippo thought hard, sorting through everything he'd smelt. "Rabbits, deer, tanuki, boar and squirrel." When Kagome held her arms out to him, he jumped gently into them.

"Good. Anything you shouldn't have smelt?" InuYasha had caught a wiff of bear but it had been old. The animal moving on once the scent of a stronger predator was discovered, namely him. _"We should go see Sango and Miroku saiai. Keep that promise you made."_ His chuckle rumbled through her as he kissed the top of her head, her laughter echoing back. Together they moved through the forest. The sun was just beginning to heat the trees and the scent of early summer woods floated around them, warm and a little humid.

"Um… I think maybe bear? But it was old?" Shippo looked up at InuYasha hoping he was right. His alpha loomed large behind Kagome and had taken on an intimidating air unlike anything he'd seen before. The closest comparison he could make was Lord Sesshomaru.

Smirking down at the kit he said, "Are you askin' or tellin' me?" The little fox was doing well just needed a confidence boost.

"Tellin." Shippo knew it was the right answer when InuYasha laughed. The sound helped to calm him. He was still InuYasha after all, just stronger and if he looked daunting it wasn't meant for him. He was pack and that meant family.

"Great job Shippo." Kagome was proud of the kitsune too and gave him a little squeeze. Kemuri stalked through the forest beside her, long fangs glinting in the dappled sunlight. His attitude had changed when he'd shifted this morning, sticking close to her side and constantly searching for any threat that may be heading their way. She sunk her fingers into his thick new ruff and gave it a good scratch. His silver eyes turned up to her and he gave her a happy dog grin, swiping his tongue over her hand when she released him making her giggle.

Sango was outside as they walked into the yard and seeing Kagome wrapped in the fire rat robe gave a shriek that flattened InuYasha's ears as she raced towards them, knowing exactly what it meant. Miroku ran from the house to see what Sango had screamed about, stopping short when she grabbed Kagome and danced a happy circle, Shippo leaping out of the way.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked towards InuYasha who was looking formidable in his armor, alpha eyes watching him. "Morning InuYasha. Making your run with company today I see." Suddenly he realized what Kagome was wrapped in and turned startled eyes to the hanyou. "Does that mean… is she… you're going to be… already?" Damn, the dog demon was potent! "Congratulations my friend!" He pounded the half demon on the back, grin wide with lecherous intent.

"Feh, wipe that look off your face monk." A slight reddening crossed InuYasha's nose but he smirked a little in masculine pride. Sango and Kagome were having a happy, watery moment, laughing and crying together in excitement. The twins had joined them, running and tumbling out of the house, and little Mika was dancing around his legs. Crouching down he lifted the little girl up. "Good morning Mika-chan, be careful with these ok?" He tapped the spikes on his cuirass as she placed her hands on his chest, small fingers playing gently with his beads.

"Inu-oji, why Haha-ue crying with Kagome-oba?" She wrapped her hands over the top edge of his breastplate, big eyes looking up into glittering gold. She smiled at his pretty eyes.

InuYasha grinned and felt his alpha soften while he held the little girl. She really was sweet and tweaking her nose lightly he told her, "Kagome and your Haha-ue are happy cause your oba is going to have a baby." The child wouldn't understand pup so he used the human term instead. Mika's eyes lit up as her smile widened and her little hands came up and pressed against his face.

"Inu-oji is going to be a Chichi-ue? Will the baby have soft ears like you?" She really hoped so. Inu-oji's ears were very nice.

InuYasha chuckled. "We'll have to wait and see Mika-chan, but if they do you will have to be nice and gentle, the pup… err… babies ears will be fragile." His eyes slid away to were Kagome was holding Aya and having a similar conversation. Her happiness constantly flowed over him, her touch soft in his mind, he purred his contentment to her and watched her blush lightly.

Handing Mika to Miroku he went to his wife, his mate, the soon to be mother of his pup, and as she handed Aya to Sango he cupped her face. As the happy tears slid down her cheeks and she gave a watery laugh he stroked her soft skin, lifted his head to the sky and howled for the second time, loud long and full of joy, Kemuri joined him, and from the far side of the forest a third voice answered. Sesshomaru celebrated with them. Laughing he hugged her tight before kissing her with enough heat to make Sango blush and Miroku smirk at his wife.

He knew by the answering howl that Sesshomaru was close and they needed to be getting on to Kaede's. "We've got to go, but Sango made Kagome promise so we stopped here first." Snickering when the monk turned on his wife, he received a sharp tug on his ear. _"InuYasha! You weren't supposed to let him know she knew already!"_

Miroku spun on Sango. "You knew! How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" Annoyed that she'd keep something this big from him he frowned at his wife.

Sango glared at the hanyou. "InuYasha if this was three years ago I'd get Kagome to sit you for that!" Turning her eyes to her annoyed husband she snapped, "Since the wedding and she made me promise. They didn't know for certain so she asked me to wait. Get over yourself monk! It's not always about you." Huffing at her husband, Sango gathered her children and went inside.

Kagome grabbed at Miroku's robe as he went to follow his angry wife. "Miroku, I asked her not to say anything. Don't be angry with her for something I did. She made me promise to come tell you first and we have." She chewed her lip a little in worry, hoping her request hadn't caused problems for her friends and felt InuYasha's hands settled on her shoulders.

Miroku looked into the soft chocolate eyes of Kagome and sighed. "It's alright Kagome. Just a shock that she kept this big a secret from me but if she did it because you asked it of her then I can't fault her for it. How did she find out?"

Kagome blushed as InuYasha chuckled. "Um… apparently my moods… are a little… um extreme. She kinda guessed." InuYasha snorted, _"Only a little my mate?"_ Glaring at him, she snarled a warning. "Shut it InuYasha." Turning back to Miroku she rolled her eyes, "He's teasing me."

Miroku chuckled, Kagome's stuttered explanation had his eyes dancing. "Well I'm glad my wife is so observant then." Taking her hand he held it between his. "Congratulations Kagome, InuYasha. I can see just how happy this makes you." Patting her hand he smiled his soft monks smile and released her. "Now I better go appease my own woman or I may be begging a sleeping space tonight." Bowing slightly, he grinned and walked away, roping Shippo into staying and watching the twins so he could talk to Sango.

0000000000000

InuYasha, Kagome and Kemuri made their way through the village, fielding questions from curious villagers and avoiding answering what all the howling had been about. People would know soon enough. Kagome was getting a bit annoyed with the bristling wall of testosterone that surrounded her. If Kemuri wasn't snarling a warning then InuYasha was. "If you two don't get a grip and calm down some I won't be held responsible for what happens!" Throwing her arms up in frustration she quickened her pace to Kaede's, her annoyance almost palpable to her hanyou mate as the bells of her hair sticks jangled.

Sliding up behind her, he stopped her with a hand around her waist. "I'm sorry Kagome." He nibbled at her ear, feeling her relax as he purred gently for her, the vibration soothing against her spine. _"Instincts my mate. It will take time till they aren't so overpowering."_ For him or the shadow hound. Her soft feeling of resignation washed through him and made him smile, she had such a forgiving heart. Tucking her hand back into his elbow they continued to Kaede's.

Something was wrong. There was the distinct scent of distress and tears coming from the Miko's hut. Tsuneo stepped through the doorway and he pulled Kagome behind him, Kemuri pressing her away from whatever was happening inside. "InuYasha-sama, Kagome-sama. It's good you're here." Tsuneo had barely gotten the words out when a figure rushed past him and raced towards them.

Snarling a warning as he drew Tetsusaiga, InuYasha suddenly recognized the small woman rushing at him. "Chika?" Rising from his fighting stance he dropped Tetsusaiga's tip to the ground. _"Chika as in market day Chika?"_ Kagome asked as she moved up beside him. "Keh." The old woman fell on her knees at InuYasha's feet, starling him enough to make him step back.

"InuYasha-sama! Onegia! Chika begs you, help us!" The old woman bowed her head to the ground as she cried, big heaving sobs.

Kagome gasped as the woman pressed her hands together over her head and begged at her husband's feet. Sheathing Tetsusaiga, InuYasha crouched down and lifted the old woman up. She was making a spectacle of herself and they were drawing a crowd. "Come on old woman. We'll talk inside." He half helped, half dragged the old one back through Kaede's door. Kagome moving with him, her concern washing over him, worried about what this was all about. Kemuri snarled at the headman as Tsuneo followed them inside but stopped when he went to stand by Kaede.

"Kaede-sama? What is going on?" Kagome kept her hand on Kemuri's head. The scent in the room was making him bristle, the fur on his ruff standing up, as he bared his fangs. She made sure and stayed to the far side of the room pressing a hand to her nose at the overpowering scent of fear, helping both her males hold onto their control but her hound kept nudging her to back away more, pressing against her legs and stepping on her feet. She finally growled softly to stop, only to have him nip at her thigh. "Cut it out Kemuri!" Her snarl had InuYasha turning to look at them.

Striding towards her, he waved off the hound gently. _"He's only doing his job koi."_ He stroked his hand down her back as she glared at Kemuri. Turning back to the others he asked, "What the hell is going on?" Apparently the hound wasn't the only one with frayed nerves. His demon was scraping at him to get his mate out of whatever this was. The scent was very unpleasant.

Chika rose once more and held out her hands imploringly to the half demon. "InuYasha-sama, the bandits raided Chika's village. They took my granddaughters! Onegai! I beg you, get them back!" Tsuneo's hand came down on the old woman's arm and he urged her to sit.

"InuYasha-sama, Chika is the mother in law to the headman of the market day village. They have asked for your help to put a stop to these bandits." It had escalated from small raids and robbing's to a full-fledged attack on their village. Houses had been burnt, women had been abused, men had been killed, and children were missing. Chika had walked alone through the night, desperate to get help, and knew InuYasha was their best option.

Kagome gasped. "How many children are missing?" Hand flying to her abdomen, she was horrified at the thought.

Kaede had been watching quietly since they came in. The hound had changed, Kagome was wrapped in the fire-rat and when her hand flew to her belly Kaede's eye widened and she inhaled sharply. InuYasha's glittering golden eyes met hers and hardened, warning her to be silent. Nodding slightly, Kaede went and prepared a tonic for the distraught Chika so she would calm and rest. It wasn't good for a women of her age to be this stressed.

Chika's tears hadn't stopped, "Four, there be four missing. Two are Chika's granddaughters." She stared at the dog demon before her, only now noticing his attire. "You get older brother to help, yes? He very strong youkai, punish bandits just right." She had seen the daiyoukai once and remembered him well for the strength and power he had radiated.

Sitting beside the old woman Kaede encouraged her to drink. She was uncertain if InuYasha would go. If her apprentice was carrying his pup, the hanyou would be unwilling to leave her and would never agree to taking her with him.

Kagome turned desperate eyes to her mate. _"You have to go."_ She could feel the violent refusal rising in him. _"It's your duty! They have asked for your help and you have to go. What if it was Mika or Aya that was missing? What if it was our pup that was gone?"_ Feeling a little frantic she clutched at him.

Her panic was rising and he spun her so his back was to the room, so she was protected from view. _"Breathe saiai, just breathe. You mustn't panic, it ain't good for either of you." _Pulling the collar of his haori out a little he dropped his fangs to her mark and scraped softly. _"I can't go Kagome. You know I can't." _ She carried his pup, he couldn't leave, wouldn't leave her alone. Too many things had felt off lately and this was just one more. Something wasn't right here.

Breathing deep of his alpha scent, she gripped the top of his breastplate. Tears were forming as she whispered, "There only little girls. You can't leave them to this fate." She knew what would happen if the children weren't recovered. Sold as slaves or used for sex, they would be abused and broken, probably dying a young death after living a horrible life. Her alpha was rising and the deep voice of her instincts was crying out inside her.

"Kagome, you're overreacting." But he knew she wasn't. He pressed his forehead against hers and snarled, releasing her to pace away in agitation. Tsuneo watched as the hanyou paced. He was missing something but wasn't sure what.

Sesshomaru arriving at the doorway, snarled as his alpha rose and a fang cut his lip as it descended rapidly. Liking the scrape he asked, "Imouto, what has happened?" InuYasha was pacing, snarling and fighting his demon. The scent of the place was enough to make one sneeze if one was undignified enough to do so. Her hound was bristled in front of her and had converted to his warning stage, confirming what they'd expected and what his little brother had been howling his joy for that morning. He held his hand out to her, wanting her out of this place. "InuYasha, outside now!"

When the human's tried to follow, three Inu males snarled a warning. "You will stay!" Sesshomaru's cold alpha voice pounded through the small hut. Kagome's hound was pushing at her, herding her away from the hut and towards the forest. Between Kagome, InuYasha and Kemuri, three sets of tempers were fraying and Kagome's finally snapped as she snarled at the hound to stop it, he snarled back and InuYasha stepped between and roared.

Kagome shrieked and stumbled backwards away from them both. A distressed whine coming from her as she turned away. Closing her eyes she shook, breathing deep to try and calm the fear and frustration she was feeling. _"InuYasha!" _She was having a hard time catching her breath, all the emotions from Kaede's had been overwhelming. Strong arms wrapped her and held her tight as the purr she loved rolled over her.

"It's alright saiai, I'm not going _anywhere_!" His demon was clawing at the thought, angry that someone would even suggest it.

"You and I both know you have to go!" Eyes flashing she turned on him. "Are you or are you not the protector of this village? They asked for your help! Do you want those girls to suffer?" She thumped him on the breastplate.

Sesshomaru bristled. "He will be going nowhere Imouto! What are you thinking?" Protector of this village or not, he had a duty to his mate. Kagome turned fully engulfed, golden eyes on him and he tried not to shudder. The intensity of those eyes made him want to whine and bare his throat to the alpha female.

"There are four missing girls from the market day village. If it was Rin, who would you send?" Kagome's alpha had risen, her instincts where driving her hard, scraping and screaming inside her. "You will both go. Like Chika said, who better than the two strongest Inu alive to give these bandits what they deserve?" Healing soul or not, her Inu wanted blood for what had happened. Some of these children might be coming home to nothing but at least they could make sure they got to come home.

InuYasha wanted to shake her, she was so stubborn. "I _can't_ Kagome! I can't leave you!" Her golden eyes hit his and he did whine, ears flattening, as he felt the power of her alpha.

"Do you trust this pack? Do you trust Kemuri? Do you trust me, saiai, to do as I promised this morning?" She wouldn't take any risks while he was gone. "I will stay right here with Kaede and if you want Miroku and Sango. They will come if you ask. Kemuri is here and like you keep saying, this is his job as much as it is yours. Do you trust them to see to my safety or don't you?" Kagome softened her alpha, dropping the intensity when he whined. He was her alpha and she had no desire to be the dominant partner but this was important, more than he realized, more than she could explain.

His hands clenched around her arms, opened and clenched again. "Please Kagome… don't make me do this." There was something wrong here and he _knew_ it! _"Watashi no saiai no hanryo, even if this is not what it seems we can't leave them to this fate. You must go."_ She flowed over him, her determination and her need to see these children rescued, forced his hand. Turning from her, he walked a little way into the forest let out a screaming howl of frustration and swiped at a tree causing it to crash to the forest floor.

The sound made her cringe. Turning to Sesshomaru she locked her gaze with the daiyoukai. "You will go with him onii-san. He will need you." His eyes hardened as his demon snarled inside him.

"You ask to much little bird. You cannot expect us to both to leave." He stalked towards her as she stood among the flowers wrapped in InuYasha's fire-rat robe. "This is foolish. If someone must go then I will go but he must stay with you!" Never in his life had he thought he would make such an offer. The thought of chasing down stupid humans to retrieve missing children… it was beneath him.

"And that onii-san is why he must go." Saddened at his thought she turned away. "If saving someone is beneath you than perhaps you _should_ stay here." She watched as her mate prowled the edge of the forest, working off his anger.

Sesshomaru felt eviscerated as her disappointment in him flowed with her words. Moving around in front of her, he dropped to a knee and bowed his head in shame. "Imouto… I never…forgive me." When her fingers touched his cheek he looked up into her sad eyes and this time he did whine and look away.

"Onii-san… Sesshomaru… your father gave you that sword for a reason. He saw something in you that you have yet to fully discover in yourself. Compassion is not weakness, caring for people is not weakness and you are getting there with Rin's help." His golden eyes had drifted back to hers and she smiled gently, stroking her thumb over his cheek mark. "Do you not understand? If InuYasha hadn't cared, hadn't loved me as much as he did… we would have failed, we would have lost to Naraku. Because he had someone to protect, someone that needed him to save her over and over, he became _strong_, he became _powerful_. I see the heart of you Sesshomaru, you are so close to all you could be. Let yourself feel, become who you were with Chiyoko once more. I have seen that sweet puppy in the past few days. He played tag with me yesterday." She grinned and his eyes lightened. "You don't have to show the world that side of you, but it would be nice if my cold daiyoukai brother held a little more understanding of these frustrating human emotions." She mimicked his voice a little on the last three words making him smirk. Leaning down she kissed his cheek, a quick peck for her older brother, and went to soothe her raging mate.

Sesshomaru watched her walk away and felt stripped bare. Kami, she was so much more than Chiyoko had been. So much stronger, she was reading people without any effort now. She'd done it with Jaken at the wedding and she'd seen into him just now. He would go and if he had to, drag InuYasha with him. She was seeing things none of them could understand, so if she was this adamant that they needed to find these children then they would. He strode after his Imouto and watched as she reached her mate.

"InuYasha… enough my mate." She stepped in front of him as he paced towards her. "You're going and so is Sesshomaru." When he snarled at her and went to move past her, she stepped into him, forcing him to stop or knock her down. He grabbed her waist to move her and she brought her hands to his cheeks._ "InuYasha I love you but this is too much. You are hurting me with this attitude! It's like you are saying you don't trust me." _She opened for him, showing him the drain on her reiki all this was causing, how he was pulling it through the bond.

"Kagome!" Grabbing her, he hugged her tight, dropping his fangs to her throat so his youki could flow right into her. Her reiki reached for him gently when he brushed it and he sighed in relief, it was drained but not badly. _"Kagome… I'm begging you."_

She brushed his bangs back when he lifted his head. _"I wish I could give in my mate, desperately, but…" _Pulling his forehead to hers she said, _"Feel this and tell me no."_ Opening for him again she poured out the driving, incessant voice of her instincts, the screaming cry of her alpha. She felt him shudder and pulled the voice back.

"How you are even upright with that inside you Kagome… kami's. Alright we're going but you stay at Kaede's." Even his demon shuddered at what she'd shown him. There was no denying her need now. He felt her sigh in relief and the voice in her head settle slightly with his acceptance. Shifting his eyes to his brothers he frowned, _"What did you do to Sesshomaru?"_ He was giving off a weird vibe.

She sighed and stayed pressed to him a minute more. _"I read something he didn't want me to. He got…scolded… and he apologized so leave it alone." _Releasing him she turned to the daiyoukai. He did look different. Smiling she stroked his sleeve as she went back towards Kaede's, Kemuri stalking along beside was licking at her fingers in apology._ "I will tell Tsuneo you're going and ask him to get Isao to wait another couple of days."_ Tsuneo's son was supposed to be helping them with their garden today.

InuYasha looked to his brother and cocked a brow. "What's with the look?" Sesshomaru really did look odd, like someone had ripped out his insides and thrust them back in again.

"She is so much more than Chiyoko. InuYasha she read me without trying, just… saw. Her instincts are so strong that she is seeing things… I do not know how to explain." Frustrated he swiped a hand over his hair.

"She just _knows_ right, I've been seeing it to. Like with the toad Jaken and again with Katsumi. You should see it from this side, I get to travel along the pathways of her mind brother. If she'd shown me her alpha earlier we could have avoided the downed trees, but she had something to do for you first didn't she?" Crossing his arms he watched as Sesshomaru scrubbed a hand over his face and nodded.

"We will go because she needs us to but I do not like it. Something feels… off." Sesshomaru did not like the feeling.

"Keh, itch between your shoulder blades right? Me too, couple of days now. Stay with her, I'm gonna get the monk and see if we can get Sango down here too." He looked longingly at Kaede's hut before leaping into the trees and tearing towards Miroku's.

He landed hard in there yard and hit the door at a run. "Miroku! Sango! I need you both now!" Two pairs of eyes looked up at him from where they were playing with the girls and Shippo.

"InuYasha! What's wrong? Is it Kagome?" Sango was up and moving for the chest where her armor and weapons waited. Pulling it open she grabbed her armor and dashed behind the changing screen.

Seeing Sango rush to get ready, InuYasha breathed a relived breath, he should have never doubted she'd come for Kagome. "Sesshomaru and I have to go. There was a raid on the marked day village and four children, girls, were taken. Kagome needs us to go, it's hard to explain… her alpha is screaming…" He shuddered as he felt it scrape through him again. "I don't want to go. It's antagonizing my demon… but her instincts…" He thrust a hand over his ears and paced the room. "I need you to stay with her." Stopping in front of the monk and Shippo he looked hard at his pack brothers. "I got that itch." Miroku's eyes widened and he rose to get his staff. Shippo's tail had doubled in size, it always went bad when he got that itch.

Sango came back out, wrapping her hair into a high tail. She tucked her sword at her waist and rested Hiraikotsu near the door. "Girls get your things, you get to go play with Kimi-san today." Kimi had offered to watch the children should Miroku and Sango ever need her to, she went and gathered Ichiro, happy that she'd fed him recently. She'd have to come back later but not for a few while and he would probably sleep for Kimi. Grabbing Hiraikotsu she walked out, "Let's go."

InuYasha grabbed Mika, Miroku took Aya and they made their way quickly towards Kimi's. InuYasha was not as familiar with her as Sango was. "Shippo…" He looked to were the fox rode his shoulder and said quietly so Sango wouldn't hear, "Stay with the children. Not because I want you away from the fighting kit, or cause I don't trust you to protect Kagome but cause I trust you to look after them. If you needed to, you could get them away with your magic better than any human could." Shippo preened at the praise and nodded his head

Kimi took one look at Sango in her armor and herded the children inside. "Sango-san, do I need to be worried?" She glanced at InuYasha, looking resplendent in his armor but also rather terrifying as she took Ichiro.

Sango glanced at InuYasha and saw the fang flash as his lip peeled back. "Keep them inside if you can Kimi-san." She smiled to reassure the young woman and was surprised when Shippo offered to stay and help.

InuYasha's patience was wearing thin and turning he ran for Kaede's, knowing the other's would catch up when they could. He skidded in the door and locked in on his wife sitting beside Chika, patting the old woman's hand. "Sango and Miroku are coming." Sesshomaru was standing at Kagome's back, Kemuri lying at her knees. _"Come here tsuma."_ She lifted her hand and Sesshomaru helped her up, making him smirk at the action. _"Just like a hime!"_ He snickered as she smiled and approached.

Leading her back outside, he rounded the side of the hut and pressed her into the wall away from prying eyes. _"Be safe watashi no saiai no hanryo. Be nothing but safe my tsuma. And Kagome if something should happen while I'm gone… I've got this itch… don't do anything foolish… don't do anything brave either."_ But he wouldn't make her promise him. If it came down to saving someone else's life, she would break it and hurt them both.

Kagome threaded her hands through his hair and held tight. _"You too otto! You too, but I know you will do brave things for you always do. I will be safe, I have Kemuri and my gauntlet. Tsuneo is putting the village guard on alert too."_ She tilted her head and his fangs hit her mark, slamming youki into her system, hard and fast, and he squeezed until she came apart in his arms. Gasping she looked into his glittering gold eyes and felt her heart clench as her alpha screamed. "Go! GO! You must go _now_!" Frantic she shoved at him. "_Sesshomaru_!" She hollered for the daiyoukai and he was beside her instantly. _"GO!"_ Opening for InuYasha she felt him snarl and run, followed by Sesshomaru who grabbed him and took them both to the air. Rattled, she held onto Kemuri's ruff as he helped her back around to the door.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and helped her inside. The way she'd screamed for the Inu warriors to 'go' had her running too. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Need a drink." Her throat hurt a bit from yelling. _"Hurry my mate…"_

Miroku brought her one and sat down beside her. It was only Sango, himself, and Kemuri with her at the moment. Kaede had helped Tsuneo take Chika to his home and they had left only moments before Kagome had screamed for Sesshomaru. "What is happening Kagome?" He'd never seen the woman act like this before.

Kagome gulped the cup of water down and pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. "Something has changed. I'm not just healing soul wounds anymore, I'm reading more than the hurt, going deeper. When Chika showed up…" Lifting her head they could see the glittering gold engulf the black of her eyes, "I know what will happen if InuYasha and Sesshomaru don't go for those girls. I can almost… see it." Shaking her head she dropped her eyes. "But not see it, it's hard to explain. The deep instinct, the voice inside me, it usually whispers, today… its screaming." She shuddered and dug her fingers into Kemuri's ruff, he lifted himself so he was half in her lap and made the rumbly noise she'd heard before. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight as he licked at her. "If they don't make it…" Kami, she was going to be sick if they didn't make it.

"_We will make it Kagome. Breathe for me mate, breathe deep." _His youki swelled in her center and she breathed deep, smelling Kemuri's sharp forest scent. Where InuYasha was feral forest, pine and fresh earth with musk, the hound smelled of maples and the crisp scent of fall.

* * *

A/N: Let the excitement begin! R&R and have a great weekend! Be safe if you're hitting the Halloween party circuit.


	52. Chapter 52

InuYasha could feel her panic rising, the sickness swelling as he flew with Sesshomaru. _"We will make it, Kagome. Breathe for me saiai, breathe deep." _He flared his aura making his brother grunt and almost drop him as he forced youki down the bond, felt it swell in her center and wash away her sickness. She was wrapped around Kemuri and he was grateful she had the hound. "Sorry, her alpha is… we need to hurry."

Even moving with Sesshomaru this way it would take time to get there. Took most of a morning to walk with Miroku. When the village finally came into view, shock resonated. The village was almost destroyed, fires smoldered still, and people were huddled together in the center of the small town. They landed on the outskirts and walked through the damage. It was quiet, unsettlingly so, and the brother's shared a wary glance. Reaching the village square they heard someone scream "Youkai!" causing others to scream as well.

InuYasha growled and leapt onto the edge of the well. Snarling loudly he said, "SHUT UP!" in his alpha voice and silence fell. "I'm InuYasha you fools, I travel here with the Buddhist monk Miroku and many of you know me! This is my brother, the Lord Sesshomaru. Chika-san came to us for help finding your missing children. Where is the headman of this village?"

A man pushed forward from the back of the crowd. "InuYasha-sama! Thank the kami!" It was the merchant he dealt with for Hiro. Jumping down, he moved swiftly towards Satoshi.

Sesshomaru was impressed with how well InuYasha handled the humans. He had a natural ability to assess and take control of the situation, another gift from their father, and the daiyoukai stayed quiet and let his brother do so, following behind with the slow languid grace and cold mask he was known for.

"Satoshi. Where is your headman?" This was taking too long, they needed to find the children before his mate's worries became reality.

"He went after his daughters!" Satoshi had never been so glad to see the hanyou before.

"Which way? And who else has children missing?" Two more men detached themselves from the crowd.

"My child is missing, Aiko." The man was unfamiliar to InuYasha but he nodded. "Moriko is my daughter, she's only eight." The second man was a merchant that Miroku often dealt with but the man's name escaped him.

"Both of you go home and get us something of your daughters that would carry their scent. Blankets, stuffed toys, unwashed clothing, something just they would use." Unsure how easy it would be to follow the bandits trail, he requested the scent items just to be safe. "The headman's wife, where is she?" He looked across the crowd but no one came forward.

Satoshi lowered his eyes. "She was... brutalized and then killed during the raid, while Shin-sama fought with the guard. That's how they managed to take both of his daughters, Ai and Eri." He shook his head at the horror of the past night.

"_Kagome… Chika's daughter…"_ He felt her sorrow for the old woman. _"Find them my mate, hurry."_ She was holding on but it was getting harder. "Someone get me something of the headman's that would hold his scent. _NOW!"_ People scattered and returned quickly with what he'd asked for. Rejecting things that carried dual scents, they finally brought him the headman's ceremonial robe and though the scent was faded it held only one pure scent. He inhaled hard then handed it to Sesshomaru who repeated the action. The fathers of the missing girls returned with their daughter's bedding and they memorized those scents as well. "Which way did they ride out?" Everyone pointed north.

Turning together, InuYasha and Sesshomaru ran for the edge of the village, found the trail of the horses and picking up the pace, raced for the trees. The trail was almost too easy to follow and when he scented the air, he caught the headman's trace as well as one of the girls. They raced on, covering leagues with their demon speed only slowing when the feeling of being watched got stronger. Growling as they continued deeper into the forest InuYasha spoke in Inu to his brother, "This feels wrong." feeling eyes on them from higher in the trees as they slowed their pace.

"Hn. They are watching from the trees. Clearing ahead." Sesshomaru replied softly in the same way. "It is a trap but a poor one." He could smell the filthy humans. "So disappointing." Then a girl screamed and a man roared in anguish.

They moved quickly forward, keeping an ear on the men in the trees as they stepped cautiously to the treeline. InuYasha had to grab Sesshomaru's arm to keep him from rushing the clearing. There were ten men surrounding the four girls, all between eight and twelve years of age, that were staked naked to the ground with a man just moving to fondle or in some way touch each child. The laughing, jeering insults of the bandits were horrendous as many of them removed their clothing. The headman was tied to a tree with a perfect few to watch the violation of his daughters. "Tree's or clearing?" InuYasha's demon had emerged, so incised by what was about to happen, and when Sesshomaru turned to him, his marks had taken on a jagged edge, his own demon riding him hard.

"You were always the one to like trees little brother." With a snarl he leapt straight up, coming down to land in the center of the four little female's, staked out in a circle with their heads in the middle, there was just enough space for him to land. Three of the children screamed and the mostly naked men stumbled backwards. "Close your eyes. You do not wish to witness what happens next." He hissed, not wanting them to be even more traumatised. The three who screamed did as he asked but the fourth turned burning, angry blue eyes to his. She had been there longer than the others as her bruises, mostly on her chest and legs, could attest to.

"Make them hurt." She hissed at him. She had been staked out first and had been groped repeatedly. Her anger though was for her three friends, all younger than her and terrified. The bandits had been taunting them for hours, explaining in detail what was about to happen to them and when they'd tried to take Ai, she'd fought and ended up staked out in her place.

The dark haired female was strong and it moved him. Snarling he brought forth his poison whip and removed the manhood of the filth that had been touching her. The scream was satisfying and he smirked. "Does that appease you, sukoshi sentoki (little fighter)?" Her wicked smile could have graced the face of a youkai. Sending the whip out once more, he sliced throats and forced men back. Quickly releasing the little female, he pulled his sash off, placing Bakusaiga and Tenseiga on the ground, and gave it to her. "Free the others." Rising from the ground he let his snarl roll and his demon roared in excitement when his prey ran. Sesshomaru did not need his swords for what was to come. None escaped him and none made the trees.

InuYasha watched his brother land and leapt for the nearest tree. He never liked killing humans, hated it, but in this instance he was making an exception. That these men were willing to violate children… he couldn't have held his demon back if he wanted to. The bandit in it yelped and swung his crossbow towards him. InuYasha's claws took his throat as he went by and he fell with a crash to the ground. He moved fast. It had been a trap set for them but as Sesshomaru said, it was a poor one. Though, had he come alone, it would have been much more difficult to save the girls and protect himself. Another bandit fell as he made the circuit. An arrow thunked into the tree behind him and he snarled, catching the next as it flew for his heart he flipped it and whipped it back at the bandit across the clearing farthest from him and the man fell.

The next bandit swung his sword at him from behind the tree and if he hadn't smelt so bad it might have worked. Ducking the blade, he rammed his vambrace into this one's temple. They needed one alive and he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't leave any of his for questioning. He took out the branch another stood on, the bandit screaming as he fell. The sound ended abruptly as he hit the ground. The last two were turning to climb down and run when he caught them, his demon roaring at the chance to chase his prey.

He kept these two alive and awake, tossing them out of the trees and into the clearing. "Don't move." He snarled at them and went to release the headman. "Chika-san sent me." His demon had receded, having worked off some of its rage, so he wasn't quite so formidable looking as he sliced through the man's bindings. InuYasha felt them coming and sighed, spinning he punched one as Sesshomaru snapped the other's neck.

"Little brother, you know better than to turn your back on filth like these." Sesshomaru shook his head but smirked a twitch of his lips.

"Feh. We need one at least and you sure weren't leaving any alive." He grinned. The headman finished freeing himself and scrambled towards his daughters. The girl wearing Sesshomaru's sash was not one of them, and InuYasha smirked at his brother who only shrugged slightly.

"She was not scared. She hissed like an angry Inu to make them hurt. The sukoshi sentoki reminded me of Kagome." He spoke softly to his brother. The little brave one had found the kimono of the other girls and had them dressed and ready to go home. She shrugged her own clothing on and pulled his sash out from under her kimono before using the silk to pick up his swords, one held an odd pulse and she knew better than to touch a demonic weapon. Walking towards them she glanced from InuYasha back to him.

"Thank you great lord." Bowing she held out the sash with the swords resting on it to Sesshomaru. When he took them, she straightened and look all the way up to his face. '_Kami he is tall!'_ His golden eyes glittered softly and they made her smile. "May I have your name great lord? I wish to ask the Kami to bless the one who rescued me." He was so pretty and she wondered if his fur was as soft as it looked.

Rewrapping his sash, Sesshomaru tucked his swords back into it. Crouching down so he was eye level he studied her closely. He could tell by scent that the worst that had befallen the little female was the bruising and that she had not been violated further, none of them had. "Sesshomaru is this one's name sukoshi sentoki. Lord of the Western Lands. My brother InuYasha." He waved his hand towards InuYasha, whose far off look indicated he was speaking with Kagome. "And your name?" She was so like his Imouto in her bravery, not even a touch of fear's scent did she carry.

"I am Aiko." Her face twisted a little at the name.

"Do you not like your name then?" He wanted to chuckle, the little female was intriguing. Sighing she shook her head. "What would you prefer than?" Her blue eyes sparkled into his.

"Mizuki. I wish to be a miko when I grow up. Though I will only fight bad youkai not good ones like you two. I will be like Kagome-sama! She was a lovely miko… I wish I knew what happened to her…" Some of her favorite stories were about the miko Kagome but the lady had disappeared three years ago and no one knew why.

Sesshomaru smirked, couldn't seem to help it. "Do you see my brother Mizuki?" She nodded, pleased that he would use the name she wished to have and Sesshomaru couldn't see the harm in making her happy, "The Lady Kagome is his tsuma."

She squealed, "Really?!" and spun to face InuYasha. "You are married to Kagome-sama?" She bounced from foot to foot in excitement.

"Keh, she is my mate, my tsuma." He chuckled a little at the excited child. "We need to get done here so I can get back to her." Ear flicking, he leapt towards the forest and pulled the bandit he smacked with his vambrace out of the underbrush. "Awake are yah?" The bandit's eyes widened right before he chucked him into the clearing. "Shin-sama, take the girls and go home."

The headman bowed low to the two Inu. "Lord InuYasha, Lord Sesshomaru, I am in your debt. All will hear of what you have done here today. Thank you, thank you."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Human, you will say nothing until this Sesshomaru gives you permission." They needed to find the cause of all this first. Looking into Aiko's eyes he said, "That goes for you and the other children. No one must know what happened here today. Not yet."

"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru." If he had to return to the village she would get to see him again. He was nice and would be a good youkai to know if she succeeded in becoming a miko, he knew Kagome-sama after all. She ran to join the others and waved to the two Inu as she followed the headman into the forest.

"You seem to collect little followers, Jaken, Rin, now this one." InuYasha chuckled as he teased his brother.

"Hn, she turned her attention to you fast enough when your mate was mentioned _Lord_ InuYasha." Smirking, his hand flicked out and he used his whip to drop the bandit that was running for the trees, this one was the one InuYasha had punched and he had apparently regained consciousness. "Pay attention little brother." Striding towards the pleading bandit Sesshomaru picked him up by his collar and tossed him at InuYasha.

Deflecting the flying human, InuYasha had him land hard on the ground beside the other one. "Someone start talking. Who sent you?"

The one man sneered openly at them. "Youkai filth! I will tell you nothing!" He hated youkai, always thinking they were so much better than humans and spat at the one in red but it moved out of the way.

"This Sesshomaru thinks you hit him to hard brother. You knocked all sense out of him with your vambrace." Raising his hand he let his poison drip from his claws onto the man's thigh. The screaming satisfied his demon and made it purr happily.

"Talk or join him." InuYasha wasn't one for torture but Sesshomaru could get results. He'd calmed Kagome with the assurance that they'd rescued the girls but he still felt that itch and wanted to get done, get back to his mate and their pup.

The other bandit was blubbering in fear, the scent so strong it made his nose wrinkle. "We got told to raid the village and take some girls. He said it would draw you here. It'd be easy to set the ambush and kill you." He scooted farther away from Seji. He'd gone from screaming to moaning and the smell of the poison eating the other man's flesh made him want to vomit.

InuYasha snarled, "Who? Who said it would be easy?" He grabbed the man by his collar and shook him.

"The boss! The boss got paid! We got told to kill you and he went for the woman." He hung limp, brain rattled from the shaking as he cried in fear and pain.

InuYasha's blood froze as fear slammed through him. In his deadly alpha voice he demanded, "What woman?" Hand sliding from the bandit's collar to his throat as his claws lengthened and dug in.

Jun looked into the hanyou's eyes and screamed as he saw his own death. "NO! Don't kill me! I'll tell you! The miko, he went for the miko, the one that defeated Naraku!"

InuYasha dropped him as he stepped in the direction of his village. "No." He was running before he even realized he'd moved. _"KAGOME! They are coming for you my mate!"_

Her fear hit him and made him stumble, slow enough for Sesshomaru to catch up. Sesshomaru's own blood had iced at the words, InuYasha was gone before he could move and as he ran to chase down his brother, his whip lashed out behind him and the last two bandit's heads rolled. The predators had already begun to gather for the carrion and he left them to their feast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome stayed wrapped around Kemuri. His rumble didn't feed her youki like InuYasha's but it was soothing enough to keep her steady. It felt like forever before he made it to the village and when he did she gasped. "The village is practically destroyed! Even some of the houses are still smoldering." Sango grasped her hand and held tight.

She touched InuYasha often, listened in pride as he handled the villagers. Smiling softly as she leaned against Kemuri, she related what he was saying. He really was amazing, had stepped in and taken charge of the situation. _"Kagome… Chika's daughter…"_ Her sorrow for the old woman flowed into her mate. _"Find them my mate, hurry."_ He needed to reach them soon. Instincts screaming, she squeezed Kemuri a little tighter, the voice in her head was getting louder.

They were heading for the clearing when Sango stood up. "Kagome I…" She didn't want to leave her but she needed to feed Ichiro.

"Sango, of course you need to go." Kagome waved her friend out the door. "Take your time, we are fine." Grabbing Hiraikotsu, Sango smiled in relief and headed for Kimi's. "Miroku…" Reaching out Kagome grabbed the monk's hand. "I'm not that fine."

Miroku held her hand in both of his and began to recite the Heart Sutra for her. He'd seen InuYasha do something similar, help to shift her focus, though he didn't think she'd appreciate it if he did what her mate did and nuzzle at her neck. He continued chanting for her, watching her take slow deep breaths, keeping steady but not calming down much.

Kaede had returned and was preparing lunch, watching her apprentice hold onto Miroku and her hound like her life depended on it. Or perhaps someone else's life.

They'd reached the clearing and Kagome heard the scream echo through InuYasha and stayed very still in his mind, saw what the men where in the process of starting and on a gasp, ripped herself away from him. His demon was emerging and covered her exit. "Oh kami! Be safe… be fast… be in time my mate." She didn't realized she was crying until Miroku handed her a handkerchief.

"Kagome… are you going to be ok?" Miroku was really worried about her. "This isn't good for you to be like this, not now."

"It's ok, they found them." She rocked a little and waited. Afraid to touch him as he fought, not wanting to distract him and have him end up hurt.

Kaede brought her a cup of tea. "Drink Kagome child. Ye need to calm down." Just an herbal tea she knew Kagome liked, not wanting to cause a panic in her mate by knocking her out, which is what she wanted to do. "Ye can't be this upset in ye's condition." Kagome's startled eyes hit hers. "I may be old Kagome child but I am not blind. Think ye I don't know why ye wear the fire rat robe?" She chuckled as Kagome blushed a little.

"I was going to tell you, than all of this happened and…" Her mind was quiet. The driving instincts had settled and she breathed a full breath. "It's done." Smiling, she felt him reach for her. _"Kagome… its done saiai. The girls are all safe and mostly untouched, they'll be ok with time." _His relief washed over her and she sent hers back. _"I know, I felt it as soon as you'd finished. The voice quieted and my alpha calmed." _She let her pride and the gratitude she felt slide down the bond to her mate.

"_We gotta ask a few questions of these bakas but then we'll be coming home."_ His demon was pacing again and she touched them lightly, a drifting of reiki over their ears. _"Careful my mate. Don't extend yourself." _His concern flooded her but it had worked to settle him enough to get the rest done. _"Just come home soon koi. I am waiting for you."_ Sighing in relief she smiled a wide grin at her friends. "They've got to question the men but will be back soon.

"Thank you both for staying with me!" She smiled brightly and scrubbed at Kemuri's ears making the hound groan. She giggled a little but her smile started fading as something scraped at her. Where was Sango? "Miroku, does it usually take this long for Sango to feed Ichiro?" Rising to her feet she stepped towards the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango was headed back into the village towards Kimi's when Rin skipped up beside her. "Hello Rin-chan, were are you headed to today?" She kept a careful eye on the village as they walked, something felt wrong but she could quite find it and hefting her weapon she grasped it tighter.

"Rin thought she would see why you are in your armor Sango-oba?" It was rare to see the taijiya wear her demon slayer outfit and to be packing her Hiraikotsu was even stranger.

"InuYasha had to go to the market day village, some children are missing and Miroku and I are supposed to be with Kagome. We had to leave our children with Kimi-san and Shippo so I need to go back there to feed Ichiro." Glancing down, she had to smile at the girl that walked along beside her. Rin had a crown of flowers in her hair and was wearing a pretty purple kimono covered in birds, an obvious gift from Lord Sesshomaru.

"This Rin will come with you Sango-oba, she will play with the twins for you. Shippo is fun but he is not a girl." She giggled and tugged on Sango's hand encouraging her to lean down. "Here oba, Rin only has one and the twins will argue over it." Taking off her flower crown she placed it on Sango's head.

Sango laughed at the sight she must make, dressed in armor and packing Hiraikotsu, wearing a colourful flower crown. "If you like Rin, I'm sure they would have fun with you." Still holding Rin's hand they walked into Kimi's yard.

The children were all in the house when they arrived and the girls were making quite a ruckus, Ichiro was just beginning to cry, and Shippo's tail was twice its normal size as he sat high in a rafter. "Sango! Make them stop pulling my tail!" Shippo hollered as he jumped down.

Kimi shook her head, feeling a little exasperated. "I'm sorry Sango-san, they have been like this for a while. While you are here, would it be all right if I take the girls outside?" She could use the break from all the bickering.

"Girls! You know better than that. Kimi-san I'm so sorry they are misbehaving! Wait till your Chichi-ue hears about this. Go outside with Kimi-san and behave for her and Rin-chan. She came to play but if you are going to be bad maybe she shouldn't stay." Sango frowned at her children as she picked up a fussy Ichiro. The girls gave her big sad eyes and mumbled apologies to both her and Kimi as the young woman herded them out the door with Rin tsk-ing along behind.

"Rin will not stay to play nice games if you do not behave Mika and Aya." Rin scolded the girls a little as they went into the yard making Sango giggle softly. Rin was a sweet girl and always such a big help.

As Sango moved to sit and feed her son, Shippo turned his back to give her privacy but stayed in the room with her. "Sango… how is Kagome?" He was worried about her especially with InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru being gone. After the other night when InuYasha had left him with the daiyoukai he had discovered that Rin was correct. The lord was not nearly as scary as he had always thought, although he was sure he could be if he wanted too. They had taken care of the food and even though he had been nervous, Lord Sesshomaru had stayed quiet, listening to InuYasha yell at Kagome until they had stopped talking, out loud at least. The daiyoukai had turned his cold eyes on Shippo but had only taken over the cooking and out of curiosity Shippo had found some courage and asked 'If the youkai never ate, how did he know how to cook?' his reply when it came had startled the fox demon. Lord Sesshomaru did in fact eat, he just did it privately. Shippo had wanted to ask why but had chickened out.

"She's doing all right Shippo but I hope InuYasha gets back soon." Even though Kagome had told her she was fine, Sango could tell her friend was not. Kagome was only just holding it together. "They had just reached a clearing when I had to come here. Did InuYasha ask you to stay with the children Shippo?" When his tail fluffed up and he hunched a little, she knew she was right. "It's fine Shippo. I'm glad you're here with them." She'd seen the little kitsune do some amazing things with his magic and understood the hanyou's desire to have him stay and protect her children. The fact that InuYasha would ask it of Shippo showed the depth of his feelings and reinforced to her the place her family held in his 'pack'.

Finished feeding Ichiro, Sango had just gotten her clothing refastened when she heard the horse's pound into the village and her girls scream. Thrusting Ichiro at Shippo she hollered, "Run!" and watched him disappear out the back of the house. Turning she ran for the front door as her daughters cried out in fear and Kimi's outraged voice was cut off with a sharp slap. Hitting the door with Hiraikotsu over her shoulder she saw two men drag her children towards their horses, and another grab Rin by the arm. Kimi was sitting in the dirt and holding her quickly swelling cheek. "What the _hell_ are you doing with my children?"

Stepping through the door, Sango prepared to rescue her girls only to have something hard hit her in the back of her head. As she crashed to the ground, Hiraikotsu landing heavily on top of her, she heard her daughters scream and Rin cry out, stating firmly that they would regret touching her once her Lord arrived, Sango's world went black as her colorful flower crown turned red with her blood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kemuri dashed in front of her and snarled hard, the scent that the alpha had warned him about was heavy on the air. There was screaming followed by the sudden pounding of hoof beats racing down the road, coming to a stop outside Kaede's hut. Miroku stepped in front of Kagome and nudged her away from the door. A voice from outside yelled, "We have come for the miko Kagome! Send her out or we will burn this village to the ground! We will kill everyone and take her anyway starting with these three!" Two little voices cried out for Kagome-oba and their Chichi-ue and one more hollered for Lord Sesshomaru.

"NO!" Miroku raced outside in horror. They had his children!

"_KAGOME! They are coming for you my mate!"_ InuYasha's scream echoed in her mind.

Kagome shuddered in fear and felt him stumble._ "InuYasha! They're already here and they have Rin and the twins!"_ They wanted her but would hurt the girls to get to her._ "I have to go with them."_

"_You will not! Don't do this Kagome!" _His heart wrenched and made hers hurt in response.

"_LISTEN! I will go. You will follow, you will find me. We need to know what this is about, who is behind it. I will go and I won't do anything stupid. They don't want me dead but they will hurt the girls!"_ Kemuri was shoving at her and growling. "Listen to me Kemuri, I have to go but you will be my shadow. Follow the horses, stay out of sight and if things go wrong, I will run and you can protect me. You must stay hidden until the right moment. They will hurt the girls!" She was already moving towards the door when he nudged her once more. "Onegai! I've told InuYasha and he's coming with Sesshomaru." Kagome grasped his muzzle gently. "I can't let them hurt the twins or Rin, I will never forgive myself! Be my shadow, follow and protect if and when I need you." Her eyes gleamed gold and the hound whined but relented.

"Kagome child… ye can't!" Kaede reached out imploringly, grasping her elbow.

"I have to Kaede-sama… you know I do." Pulling gently away she ducked through the reed mat door.

"_Kami dammit Kagome! You'd better be unharmed when I find you!"_ His demon roared at her as she stepped outside.

There were at least thirty men outside the hut, all of them on horseback. Two stood beside their animals holding the twins by their arms and one had Rin by the hair over the back of a horse. So many men, they'd easily subdued the village guard. Kagome didn't see Sango anywhere and it worried her. InuYasha, a shadow inside her, saw what she did and she felt the seething anger building. "I am Kagome. Release the girls and I will go with you."

The man in the middle sneered at her. "You don't look like no Miko. You ain't her. Where is she?" He nudged his horse closer. The obvious leader, he was dressed in leather armor closely resembling Koga's but the clothing beneath was of rough spun linen that belied his heritage as nothing more than a commoner who, most likely through cruelty, was aspiring to be more.

Miroku glared daggers at the man and gripped his staff tighter, surprised that it didn't just snap in half. "She is Kagome." InuYasha was going to skin him if he let Kagome go with these men but his daughters…

"She ain't no Miko I say. If you're her… prove it." He forced his horse closer yet. The animal was nervous about something and it was annoying him. Slapping his reigns against its hind quarters making it jump forward, he then wrenched hard on its mouth so it reared up in front of the woman but she didn't even flinch. '_Tough little bitch. May need a lesson in respect before tomorrow night.'_ He thought to himself, wondering how long she'd hold out before she screamed for him to stop.

"Fine, but only if you release Mika and Aya first." She snarled, eyes darkening and glittering with gold, Kagome had to resist the desire to crack her knuckles like her mate did. The twins were crying for Miroku and it was making her alpha crazy, her Inu instincts wanted to shred someone, protect her pack. Rin was holding up better and had obviously bitten her captor at least once. She was still trying to kick him, hence the hand in the hair and how she was half hanging off his horse. The man holding her was a big brut of a man, bald, with a deep scar under his left eye.

The leader waved his hand at his men and they came closer. "Prove it _bitch_ or I will let my men slit their throats." He sneered at her as both men pulled long, sharp blades from their sides and pressed them to the twin's throats. Miroku's heart hit his knees and he turned desperate, pleading eyes on Kagome. It was the only time since Naraku's defeat that he wished he still had his wind tunnel.

Kaede appeared beside her with her own bow and arrows. Grabbing the bow, Kagome notched an arrow, called her reiki and firing at a tree on the edge of the woods, watch her rose colored arrow explode. Her anger raging, she'd twisted the blend of power together similar to when she and InuYasha had worked together to blend arrows and backlash waves. "Happy?" she handed the bow back to Kaede and felt the drain on her body. Trying not to show how badly her legs shook, she casually rested her hand on the edge of Kaede's door. InuYasha's youki slid into her hard and fast, making her clamp her hand around the doorway as it forcibly rebuilt her reiki. She kept her face passive and serene even though her muscles ached at the force he used and she had to clench her teeth to keep from groaning. That one had hurt a little.

The man smirked at her, "Very much so. Come along without a fuss and we'll release the little ones." He couldn't be bothered to pack the crying brats or the feisty one. He held out his hand to Kagome. She stepped forwards and he hauled her up in front of him till she sat side saddle and wrapped his arm tight around her but she didn't struggle or fight. "Let's go boys." Kagome watched as Mika and Aya ran for Miroku, the monk's eyes hit hers and she could see the guilt in them. Smiling at him, she tried to show it wasn't his fault, that she understood and that she was doing this willingly but his eyes filled as he hugged his girls and he couldn't hold her gaze. Her attention shifted when Rin snarled, sounding like an angry Inu, and the bandit holding her slapped her hard and dropped her from his horse into the dirt.

"_That bastard is for Sesshomaru!" _She would make sure of it._ "Tell him to watch for the ugly, bald man, scar under the left eye, riding a pale horse."_

"_We are coming Kagome. Ask questions my mate. Do what you're good at and pester him."_ His fear was rampant, his demon raging but still he tried to make her smile.

0000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru had thrust them back into the air, moving towards the village. InuYasha had snarled but was otherwise having a silent conversation with Kagome. He concentrated on getting them back fast

"She's going with them." InuYasha snarled again, hands clenching into fists.

Sesshomaru felt his heart stutter. "She must not!"

"They've got the twins and Rin hostage, what choice does she have? She's going and I can't stop her!" He snapped at his brother.

Sesshomaru growled low, "And just where is her hound?"

"He's gonna follow." InuYasha thrust his hand over his ears. "She's got some plan to find out who's behind all this." It would be a great plan if it was anyone acting it out but his mate. He felt her pull her reiki in and fire the arrow. "Fuck! They made her prove she was the miko." The energy would drain from her quickly if he didn't do something. "Set us down."

"We are still too far." Sesshomaru kept going.

"I've got to rebuild her reiki or she'll pass out on us! Now set us down!" They landed hard. His aura pulsed, rising high and fast around him and he slid it down the bond, felt it pour inside his mate and forcibly rebuild the power she'd muscles clenched in discomfort but he didn't let up until her reiki lashed at him. With a grunt he pulled it back. "Done, she'll be good for a while as long as she doesn't have to do that again." Her reiki was protecting their pup and if it got to weak…

Sesshomaru thrust them skyward again and they continued their race for the village. "They released the girls. Kagome says you'll want the ugly, bald one, scar under the left eye, riding a pale horse… he hit Rin." Sesshomaru's demon roared and he snarled hard and loud. The human was dead!

"If she is going to go through with this plan of hers tell her to get on with it. Make her ask questions." He could feel the pulse under his skin, his demon wanted out into his true-form to run down their prey. '_Soon! Soon we will race through the forest and feel the blood run down our fangs!'_ Appeased only slightly, his demon backed off for the moment.

A few minutes later they dropped down on the edge of the village and were running through the streets when Sango stumbled out in front of them. InuYasha didn't stop, just lifted her and ran for Kaede's. "Inu… Yasha… the … twins." Her head fell back and she fainted. He could smell the blood that streaked her hair. Someone had caught Sango by surprise and cracked her a good one. Where was Shippo? Lifting his head he howled for the fox demon, his yipped answer came from Kaede's and they hit the door running, he slid in with Sango first, carefully setting her beside Rin. Sesshomaru hit the door and went for the girl, touching the swollen mark on her face gently.

Miroku was wrapped with his daughters and looked at InuYasha in shame and relief. "I'm so sorry InuYasha." Kagome had sacrificed herself to save his girls. He was so happy his daughters were safe and distraught that he couldn't do anything to keep his friends mate that way too. The girls had been so terrified, he hadn't even been able to leave them long enough to go find his wife. Shippo had managed to grab up Ichiro and run when Sango had thrust the infant at him and was sitting beside Miroku, worry evident. No one knew what had happened at Kimi's after Shippo had run and they would have to wait for Sango to tell the tale.

"Not your fault monk. She had no choice and neither did you." The whole situation was one fucked up mess and he needed to find his mate. "Which way?"

"Straight east." Miroku nodded towards that direction. "Her hound tore out after them shortly after they left." He'd seen the flash of silver flames as Kemuri had shifted. The hound had been huge and ferocious looking as it raced after Kagome.

Sesshomaru turned hard eyes on Kaede. "Miko?" Rin was sleeping deeply and he wanted an explanation.

"She fought them, the one who held her hit her hard and dropped her from his horse. Her face and leg pained her so I gave her some herbs to help her sleep. She will be fine with rest." Glad it wasn't worse, Kaede watched the daiyoukai's eyes flash red as he struggled to hold his form.

InuYasha was already gone, out the door and running hard for the edge of the village. The trail easy to follow as he reached for Kagome. They weren't even trying to cover their tracks.

000000000000000000000000000000000

As they rode out at a gallop, she found herself pressed firmly against the man's body and it made her skin crawl. His hand was tight to her, fingers digging into her ribs through the fire rat robe, making it uncomfortable to breathe. "You seem to know my name. May I have yours?" She faced forwards, watching for landmarks she could feed to InuYasha. So far they simply rode east into the forest, slowing once they hit the trees.

He chuckled behind her, "So polite miko. Resigned to your fate so easily then?" He liked how deferential she was after her attitude of earlier. Her scent wafted to his nose, the smell of lavender and vanilla was strong.

"Just making conversation. I have no idea where we are going or how long it will take to get there." She dug a little, hoping the leader's attitude towards women would lead him to let something slip as many men in this era viewed women as nothing but property. She kept her hands tucked in her sleeves, not wanting the thieves to see her ring and close to the gauntlet should she need it. The ring had pulsed once and slid a slow trickle of youki up her arm but stopped once InuYasha had rebuilt her reiki.

"Well then by all means Miko-sama, let me introduce myself." He mocked her, "I am Masa, greatest bandit known to these parts in years." He chuckled and letting his hand wander a bit over her, he felt her stiffen.

"And what do you want with me Masa-san?" If he wouldn't say where they were going maybe he'd tell her why they were taking her.

"I have been paid very well up to this point to kill your husband miko and take you to someone who has… plans… for you." His hand wandered higher until he squeezed her breast. "Perhaps he won't mind if I console the grieving widow first."

"If you want to keep that hand Masa, you will remove it from my person." Kagome snarled in her alpha voice and slipped her hand against her gauntlet, feeling the smooth metal slide up her arm. When his hand dropped away she asked, "Who paid you?"

That voice, it thrust against him and made him want to answer her. "He said he knew you. That you were meant for him and not the man you married." His hand wandered lower and slid over her thigh. Her scent was teasing his nose and she was a very beautiful woman.

She felt him harden behind her and reached for InuYasha. _"InuYasha!"_ He was closer, she could feel him coming but she might not be able to hold out that long. Things were turning bad here and she was afraid. "Who paid you?" She asked, harder this time, alpha fully emerged as her eyes glimmered._ "Kagome! He better not be touching my mate!"_ He could feel how Masa's hands on her were making her skin crawl.

"His name is… Nobu." He slid his hand into the flap of her hakama and pressed his mouth to her ear, flicking his tongue inside as he felt himself harden fully against her. "You will attend my needs miko, or I will beat you before taking you to this man."

Trying desperately not to vomit Kagome moved slowly, "Did Nobu happen to tell you _who_ my husband was?" He was groping at her thigh, trying to pull her legs apart. The snarl from InuYasha rolled over her as he felt her revulsion. This man was touching her skin in ways no one but InuYasha had and it drove her fear higher.

"Some filthy hanyou of some kind. Don't care. He'll be dead by now for my men never fail." He pulled his horse to the side and stopped it, wanting the use of both hands, and grasped her breasts firmly as his men jeered and encouraged him on. He tugged and pulled at her haori, the cloth unlike anything he'd seen before.

Kagome turned towards him and smashed her gauntlet covered fist into his cheek, raking the claws deeply over his chest, she leapt from the horse, stumbling at the impact and ran. _"INUYASHA!" _ She screamed for him. "Kemuri now!" She hollered for her hound and heard the roar of an enraged shadow hound from behind her.

Incised at the wounds she'd given him, Masa screamed, "Catch that bitch and you can fuck her after I do!" Somehow she'd clawed him through his armor, leaving deep wounds in his skin, and he thought she may have broken his cheekbone. Screaming in rage, he spurred his horse after the miko.

Kagome ran hard through the trees, her alpha making her faster and able to dash around the underbrush, but they had horses and were pacing her forcing her to change course as they herded her in the direction they wanted her to go. Hands reached for her and she twisted away with a slash of her claws to a forearm. She thought about using the youki in her gauntlet but there was just too many to take the chance and what if she hit Kemuri. The hound was gaining on her and she didn't want to hurt him by accident. Pulling a small amount of youki into her fist, Kagome slashed her claws through a tree as she passed and heard it hit the ground behind her as a horse screamed. Her soul shuddered and she felt a little sick at having hurt the animal.

Kemuri was working his way through them running in his battle form, snapping at horses and riders, poison flowing through his fangs as he chased down his mistress. Leaping, he landed on the horse and rider in front of him driving them into the ground. He could see the streak of red that was his mistress as she weaved through the forest and putting on a burst of speed gained ground. The crossbow bolt hit him in the shoulder and he yelped and stumbled but kept going. He would not fail! His tail whipped out behind him and smacked the bandit with the crossbow into a tree. Lifting his head he howled for the alphas as he ran, leaping the tree she'd downed.

Kagome stumbled, feeling the exhaustion as her energy drained from her. She was doing her best to stay ahead and could hear the crunch as Kemuri took out another rider but she was running out of time. _"Hold on Kagome! I'm almost there!"_ InuYasha was frantic, racing through the forest, towards her. Sesshomaru was running hard, his approach seemed off and she realized he was circling to come from the other way. _"Hurry my mate! I need my shugosha." _She put on a burst of speed and ran through the underbrush into a wide open meadow. _ "Dammit! Not good InuYasha!"_

"_Run Kagome! Run for Sesshomaru!"_ He was ahead of her and she would reach him if she could clear the meadow. InuYasha felt his demon strain for more speed and he leapt into the trees, racing through the higher ground.

Kagome had made it half way when she heard the whistle. Feeling the leather wrap her around her neck, she hit the end hard, as the whip tightened and wrenched her backwards through the air. _"INUYASHA! It was Nobu!_" Choking, she pulled all her reiki into her center praying it would be enough and slammed into the ground. Her head connected with a rock, making a sickening crack accompanied by the jingle of bells, and as the world went dark she caught a glimpse of her hound in his battle form crash out of the trees.

* * *

A/N: R&R as you will!


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: Because you all asked so nicely!

* * *

InuYasha felt her hit the end of the whip and his heart stopped as she screamed for him, _"INUYASHA! It was Nobu!_" She crashed hard into the ground, the pain when her skull hit the rock had him almost falling out of the trees and then she was gone. Just gone, a black gaping hole in his mind and soul where her bond had sat. "NO!" A howling roar of rage and pain rocked the forest as his demon emerged.

Sesshomaru stumbled as the sound hit him. "No! NO!" He shifted to his true-form and barrelled through the trees. Only once had he heard that roar, the rage and pain of a mate in peril, his father had made the same cry the night he'd raced for Izayoi.

Kemuri was crouched over his mistress. Whip tail lashing out at anyone who approached and fangs dripping a burning poison. He'd ripped the arm off of the human who had caught her, managing to get the length of leather off of her so she could breathe, and the human had finally stopped screaming as the poison took him. He could not leave her to attack the humans, every time he tried they would rush towards his mistress. He was her shield, the alphas were coming and he would stand, but he was in trouble. The human's had gotten smarter and were simply shooting him full of arrows. It wouldn't kill him but it would weaken him badly. The only way to kill a shadow hound was to take its head. When her mate's roar exploded from the forest, he lifted his muzzle and howled for help. Legs shaking, he held on.

Masa's men were questioning his orders, "I said fill it full of enough arrows and it's dead! I want that woman!" He screamed at them, still holding his cheek. When the roar blasted out of the forest he felt fear grip him like never before and wondered if perhaps Nobu hadn't been completely forth coming about the miko's husband. Surely only a full blooded youkai could make that sound and he turned to run for his life, abandoning his men.

InuYasha hit the clearing and leapt skyward, his mate and her hound were surrounded, the hounds hide was coated with arrows but he stood still as her shield. He roared a warning as he came down, and Kemuri let his battle form go in a burst of silver flames, collapsing beside Kagome. Hitting the ground hard he slammed Tetsusaiga down into the earth, a shockwave of red youki ripped out in a circle and took everything standing to the ground causing men and horses to scream in pain. The shock wave of youki activated Kagome's ring and the barrier formed around her and Kemuri. She still breathed, or the barrier wouldn't have worked, but she was still just gone from his mind. His snarl of rage rolled around the clearing, "You _dared_ to take my mate!" The leader and the one who hurt Rin were on the ground in front of him and failed to see Sesshomaru step out of the trees in his Inu-youkai true-form.

The ones behind him did though and screaming in terror, raced for the forest. Twisting, the screaming abruptly ended, when he swung Tetsusaiga and the wind scar swept across the field. He stalked forwards as the bandits scrambled to their feet. Half their comrades where dead and the demon before them hadn't so much as touched one of them. They turned to flee only to be faced with the large and enraged Inu behind them.

Sesshomaru snarled and found the one he wanted. Lunging, he snapped up the ugly, bald one with the scar, listening to the screaming gurgle as the man bled out between his fangs. He flipped the body into the forest and roared his revenge to the sky.

Grabbing the throat of the leader, InuYasha snarled hard in his face and snapped his fangs. The filth barely managed to keep from screaming. "YOU DARED TO TAKE WHAT'S MINE!" His voice, the deep gravel of his demon with the power of his alpha behind it, had the bandit stinking of fear. His claws followed the lines that Kagome's had made and slowly, he began peeling away flesh as the bandit screamed.

Masa looked into the eyes that promised his death, the pain ripping through him in hot waves of agony. "I was paid! I'm just doing my job!" He held his hands up in surrender.

"You _touched_ her! Think I can't smell it?" He grabbed the man's arm and felt it crush beneath his fingers. The scream was loud, making his demon purr in pleasure and scrape at him to do it again, to hurt the one would touched their mate more. "Who paid you and where were you taking her?" Kagome had screamed Nobu's name but he needed to be sure.

"Somebody named Nobu! We were supposed to meet him tomorrow night, a tea house three towns away to the east… take her to him there and receive the rest of our payment." Masa whimpered, the pain overwhelming him.

"Did he tell you to use the children of _my_ pack against my _mate_?" Livid that they'd terrorized the girls he shook Masa hard.

Brain rattled he whimpered in pain, "Convenient… they were just there… useful… any child would do. He said... she soft hearted... make it easier to... take her."

"One last question and I will end your pain. What would you have done to my mate tonight if I hadn't come for her?" His deadly alpha voice forced Masa's answer. Holding him by the throat, his long claws pressed to the jugular, InuYasha waited.

"Nothing! I would have done nothing!" When the eyes hardened Masa knew it was the wrong answer.

"_You_ _lie_! I can smell it! Truth would have had you in the next life quickly, but now…" He looked up at his pacing brother. "Brother! I give you your prey!" Fangs flashing he watched Sesshomaru snap his jaws and kill the last four bandits. He'd been picking them off slowly as InuYasha had questioned Masa and every time someone tried to run, they'd gotten snapped up or stepped on. Turning back to Masa he smiled his evil youkai grin and hissed, "Run!" Shoving him back towards the village as Sesshomaru roared and gave chase.

InuYasha ran for Kagome, placed his hands on her barrier and pulsed his aura. It fell but she was so still he was afraid to touch her. Kemuri whimpered and panted hard beside her. "Well done Kemuri." The hound had stood, had done what he'd asked and been her shield. Stroking his fingers over her, he slid his youki over her heart and felt nothing. Slipping deeper he found her reiki wrapped tight around her womb and when he brushed his youki across it there was nothing. It wouldn't reach for him at all. Feeling frantic he checked her head wound. It was large, had bled heavily into her hair but brushing his hands over her neck, chest and abdomen he didn't find any broken bones so he sat her up gently and lapped at her wound, healing her skin and stopping the bleeding.

He reached for her, whispered down the bond, _"Kagome… my mate… come back to me."_ And got nothing, no response. She wasn't just unconscious, he could have read that, Kagome was just… gone. Tucking his nose to her throat he inhaled and lifting his head screamed a howl of grief. The scent was gone, the scent from just that morning… gone.

Sesshomaru heard the grief stricken howl and ended the hunt with a snap, killing the bandit much quicker than he deserved. He ran for his brother and dropped his true-form to fall to his knees beside him. "InuYasha?" Reaching out, he touched his arm.

Wet, despairing eyes met his. "Gone, they're both just…gone." Kagome was still alive but he couldn't find her, their pup…. Lifting her gently he started home, tears of grief running unchecked down his face as her long tail of hair unwrapped and draped down his arm, her golden hair sticks lay broken in the field behind him.

Sesshomaru felt defeated as he watched InuYasha carry Kagome's limp form. Failed, once more he had failed and to lose their pup after only just confirming its life… Kagome was going to be devastated. InuYasha's joy had been evident in his howl and now his brother was broken. Her hound struggled to his feet and tried to follow them, stumbling and limping along. Lifting the injured animal, Sesshomaru packed it back to the village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

He went straight to the house and placed his mate on their bed. Shutting the wall to their room after closing the shutters to the windows, he enclosing them in darkness. Sesshomaru brought the shadow hound to the door but didn't enter. His brother had become more and more unstable as they'd walked. His alpha hadn't receded, the demon fully emerged and he took on an aura of deadly intent that was making Sesshomaru wary. "Brother…" InuYasha gaze snapped to his and he froze. The alpha glitter was seeping red, a dangerous combination.

"Bring him, Kagome will want him." InuYasha paced around the room, as Sesshomaru placed the shadow hound on the end of the bed. "Bring me the _parents_." Snarling, he scraped his claws down the wall in agitation, leaving four long gouges behind. InuYasha had told the story of Nobu as they'd walked, had described the feeling of eyes in the forest and the scent that could never quite be caught.

Nodding, Sesshomaru left closing the door behind him, knowing in this state InuYasha would close them in a den with only one entrance, he would protect his mate from any and all threats and his aura would swell and grow heavy with his alpha as it created an invisible but extremely uncomfortable barrier, stopping anyone weaker than him from getting to close. His brother was slowly losing his stability and he keenly hoped Kagome came back soon.

If he had known sooner, accepted Kagome's offer sooner and learned earlier of their soul bond, this might have been avoided. Thrusting a hand over his hair in frustration he snarled. InuYasha should have killed the baka Nobu that first day! For Kagome to feel that strong of a dislike for someone, even as early in their bonding as it had been, it meant Nobu was beyond saving. His soul so dark and damaged… it rejected her pure light. He would not make the same mistake little brother had. Nobu had his warning, had been told what would happen should he come for his Imouto. The bastard was his to deal with and he would pay!

Sesshomaru went to the old miko's and snarled when he was hit with a barrage of questions. "We got her back but there is… damage, head trauma. The one known as Nobu is responsible and InuYasha requires the presence of the parents." Kaede started gathering her things. "He will not let you help her. We must wait. She is… he says she is alive but… gone." Sighing quietly, he looked at the gathered humans and fox demon. "Little brother is slipping… as she stays in this state, it will slowly drive him insane. Entering his den will get you killed." He turned to the monk. "Bring the parents to the house. I will meet them there." The taijiya held out a hand from where she lay.

"The pup?" Sango's head pounded but she needed to know. When Sesshomaru only looked at her with cold eyes, she knew and burst into tears.

"Kitsune, walk with me." Sesshomaru turned and left the miko's, heading back towards InuYasha's home. The kit scurried to keep up with his long strides. "You have met this Nobu?"

Grief stricken and angry, Shippo looked up at the daiyoukai. "Yes."

"Show me." Sesshomaru stopped and waited, watching the fox kit intently.

Calling on his magic, Shippo changed his shape and showed Sesshomaru what Nobu looked like. "This is the one you want." He used Nobu's voice so there would be no mistaking him for someone else.

"Hn, the teahouse three villages east, it is fox demon run is it not?" He walked a slow circle around the kit, making sure he would recognize this one when he found him.

Shippo nodded. "By my family."

Sesshomaru smiled as a plan formed. "You will go to your family, you will show them this one's form, and when he arrives send for me. He is due tomorrow night. No one is to touch him until I arrive do you understand?" The fox kit nodded before racing to the east, popping into a balloon and floating away.

Continuing on to the house Sesshomaru went inside and waited.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha looked at his mate, covered in shadows in their dark room, still and silent on their bed and reached for her only to find nothing. He wanted to cry, his heart was so heavy, so full of pain. Pulling Tetsusaiga from his sash he laid it on the bed and climbed up behind her. Kemuri panted heavily, hurting from his wounds, but the hound wasn't bleeding anymore. When he'd dropped his battle form, the arrows had disintegrated in the silver flames and his youkai blood would handle the rest of the repair.

Sitting carefully behind Kagome, he placed one of the white furs over his left shoulder and arm. His armor was hard but he wouldn't remove it. Demon clawing to secure and protect their wounded mate, he was deeply entrenched in his transformation. The power of his aura combined with his alpha pounded in the room, surrounding the bed in a bubble of calm, but the room itself throbbed and would drive a lesser youkai or human to its knees, it made Kemuri whine at the intensity and shift closer. InuYasha forced the calm center out a little more and the hound sighed his gratitude.

Lifting Kagome, he arranged her carefully across his lap, head resting high on his chest and left shoulder, legs draped over his right thigh. Her gauntlet encased hand rested over her belly. It wouldn't come off without her reiki but the sight of it, guarding her center made him cry out softly in despair. She didn't know yet and when she came back… he refused to think she wouldn't… to tell her would destroy his mate. She was a lifeless weight in his arms, left hand lying limp against the red silk and white furs of their bed. Gently he slipped Tetsusaiga's hilt under her hand, the sword taking on a soft white glow, enough to cast her face in light and shadows as her ring sparkled against her pale skin. Setting his hand on her chest he watched her breath, deep and slow, her heartbeat strong and steady. She lived but… _"Kagome… don't leave me saiai. I can't live without you. Come back my mate, I'm begging you…"_ He whispered to her, into the void and prayed she'd hear him.

Mate call strong against her, he nudged her head gently to the side and brushed his fangs down her throat, setting them gently against her skin. His hand slid up to cover her mark, caressing the kanji with a claw. _"You promised me Kagome… you promised you wouldn't leave me… I need you with me saiai… fight for us, fight to stay."_ His youki slid into her gently but she wasn't weakening, her reiki stayed locked around her center as he tried to encourage any reaction from her. The bruising around her throat from the whip was fading slowly, and the discoloration on her cheek as well. Her head had cracked the rock but her face had connected with the ground giving her a large purple mark along the ridge of her cheek bone. Still he waited, he would heal his mate, but the proof was needed. Eye's closing, he kept his fangs pressed to her soft skin, held her to him, and whispered to her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The parent's arrived behind the monk and Sesshomaru met them at the door. His brother's aura was throbbing and it grated across him, making his alpha rise in response and his demon roar for blood. His Imouto, his little bird, lay lifeless with her mate and he wanted to rampage, run in his true-form and skin this Nobu alive. Glittering golden eyes hardened as his cold daiyoukai mask slid across his face.

Miroku cringed, InuYasha's alpha was so strong it made him want to drop to his knees in submission. "This is Asuka and Hotaka, Nobu's parents." Gasping a little he backed away, hand to his chest where his heart pounded. Nodding to Sesshomaru he went back to his family at Kaede's.

Hotaka stared in horror at the youkai before him. He understood now what InuYasha had meant. This one, this Lord Sesshomaru, was the embodiment of death and he bowed low. "As requested we have come great lord." He knew his voice shook but couldn't stop it. This one was terrifying!

Sesshomaru sneered at the human. What a weak man, no wonder he fathered such a son as would do this. "My brother demands your presence." Turning he paced into the house, gritting his teeth as he moved towards InuYasha's chosen den, he growled a low warning of his presence and felt his brother's aura drop, letting him approach easier and take a full breath as the intensity of InuYasha's alpha lessened. The human's too breathed easier, as the oppressive weight lifted.

"Great lord, onegai, what is this about? Is Kagome all right?" Asuka was concerned for her friend. She liked Kagome a lot and hoped she wasn't hurt.

Hands clenching into fists, Sesshomaru snarled. "You will see. Stand at the door and do not try to enter. You will not live long enough to regret the action." He'd reached the door and taking a deep breath swung it inwards. "InuYasha… as requested, they are here." He slipped cautiously into the dark room and to the side of the door.

Asuka and Hotaka stepped to the doorway and Asuka, letting out a startled cry, made to step inside only to have the pressure rebuild around them causing her to crash to her knees. Hotaka gripped the doorframe tightly and just managed to stay up right. Kagome was limp across her mate, the soft glow from the sword she held highlighting her ghostly paleness and the deep bruising across her face. InuYasha opened glimmering gold eyes, swirling with red, and lifted his fangs from her neck. Kagome's head slid down his chest to his arm, thrusting her throat into sharper focus and showing the wicked marks that wrapped around it. It looked like someone had tried to hang the woman. The silver and red swirled eyes of the hound on the bed met his and it bared fangs at him, snarling softly. "**Your son's life is forfeit**." The power of that voice as it rolled over him dropped him down beside his wife.

Sesshomaru locked his muscles and gritted his teeth. InuYasha's eyes slid to his and he nodded. "It is already being handled." When his mouth dropped back to Kagome, tongue sliding over her bruised throat, Sesshomaru left closing the door as he stepped over the parents. InuYasha had spiked so strong, alpha so powerful in that moment, he had almost bared his own throat. Grabbing the humans by the arms he hauled them stumbling down the hallway and back outside.

Hotaka was in shock, heart stuttering in fear. His initial assessment of the two Inu had been correct. Out of the two of them, InuYasha was the one to be feared. "My son is gone! He can't be responsible-"

Snarl ripping from his throat Sesshomaru's hand wrapped his neck. "You have seen the evidence of this Sesshomaru's Imouto! Choose carefully your next words or you will join your son." He snapped his lengthened fangs in the male's face, eyes flashing.

Asuka stood tall and her eyes hardened. "I have no son." Turning, she walked towards the village. Kagome was a beautiful, gentle girl and if Nobu had something to do with the broken woman she had seen today then he deserved whatever the Inu deemed fair.

Sesshomaru watched the woman and dropped the whimpering man, "Listen to your female." Turning he walked to the side of the yard and let his true-form out. He stalked the clearing surrounding InuYasha's house, scenting the forest, before returning to the front where the only other door to their home was. Laying across the front yard he watched the human run towards the village after his female the scent of fear heavy in the air and laying his head on his paws he closed his eyes but stayed vigilant. He would wait and be their shield.

0000000000000000000000

A few hours later, as dusk was beginning to fall their pack arrived, even though he'd told them it would do no good. Rising to his full height he stalked around the corner and pulled his true-form back in. Striding back to the front he stood in the doorway. "This Sesshomaru is not pleased. I told you he would not let you see her."

Sango stepped forward, wobbly though she was. "We will wait. She is our friend and we will be here to support them both whether he lets us see her or not. Now move lord fluffy!" She'd had a crappy day full of fear and pain, and had no patience for the daiyoukai. When he growled at her, she snarled back and moved past him into the house, taking her children into a spare room to settle them for the night. The twins where exhausted but would not be left at Kaede's with Rin and she couldn't leave Ichiro behind. She could feel InuYasha's intensity and gritting her teeth moved back to relight the fire.

Miroku stood before the daiyoukai, "She's had a rough day. Best to stay out of the way or you'll take Hiraikotsu in the head." Snickering he followed his wife. "Oh and don't take offense to the lord fluffy… it's what Kagome calls you." Smirking as Sesshomaru's eyes widened, Miroku went to help Sango, feeling the oppressive weight of the dog demon down the hall.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Sesshomaru sighed and joined them. He smirked slightly, _'Lord Fluffy, hn.'_ He would tease Kagome about that when she awoke for she would wake, he refused to believe otherwise.

000000000000000000000000000000000

His pack had gathered a few hours ago, InuYasha could feel them waiting. Tetsusaiga still glowed, bathing Kagome in soft, white light. He stroked her hair back, having released her tail, and ran his claws over her scalp._ "Kagome…"_ He whispered into the void, pressing his forehead against hers. She wouldn't answer, hadn't moved, hadn't reached for him and he was getting desperate. Closing his eyes he called for his mate, purred an enticement down the bond, into the darkness.

The demon within him was losing its stability and if he didn't touch her soon… he would rage out of control. He stayed still and listened but found nothing but her breathing and heartbeat. Shuddering he drew her tighter to him, higher so her head rested over his mark. He was slowly losing his mind, thinking she'd call his name only to check and find nothing but darkness. Resting his head on hers, he held on, waited for her to come back, but his hope was failing as his demon raged.

His mind raced with thoughts of everything that had happened. If he hadn't gone… if he'd refused… this wouldn't have happened. She would be safe, their pup would still be… he whined, felt the tears track his cheeks and soak her hair. Why? Why did he listen? Why did he let her make him go? He wanted to howl with his anguish but only pulled her closer, holding her tighter. _"Inu…"_ No he was only imaging things again. She was not really there.

"Yasha… I can't… breathe..."

Her hand touched his face. Startled, his hold loosened and he almost dropped her. "Ka…Kagome…" He looked down into her chocolate eyes. Pulling her hard against him, InuYasha shuddered with his relief as he slipped his mind into hers. "Where have you been?" His mouth crashed over hers and cut off her answer.

* * *

A/N: R&R as always.


	54. Chapter 54

Kagome opened her eyes and felt pain radiate through her skull at the brightness that surrounded her. Squeezing them tightly shut, she slapped her hand over them and tried again, a little slower, letting the light filter in between her fingers. When her eyes adjusted she pulled her hand away and stared up into the branches of the Goshinboku. _'That's weird. I wasn't near the Goshinboku today.'_ Wondering how she gotten there and if InuYasha had brought her, she sat up slowly, brushing her bangs back out of her face and picking leaves off the fire rat robe.

Turning to the left she froze as her heart stuttered in fear. A large white dragon watched her, slivery claws lightly tapping out a rhythm. The long sinuous body and tail covered most of the ground around the tree, the head was wide tapering down to a delicate snout with deep set nostrils and long whiskers. Ridges of bone and spikes rose where one would expect eyebrows to be, and the eyes swirled with a deep blue radiance. Spikes rose in a crested frill surrounding the head and guarding the neck. "Bout time you woke up darling. I've been waiting for you." Kagome gave a startled shriek and scrambled backwards into the trunk of the tree. "Now, now, I'm not going to eat you." The dragon chuckled and a puff of white frost seemed to come from its mouth.

"What… how… who are you?" Kagome reached for InuYasha and found a vast emptiness making her gasp and grab for her chest at the pain.

"Who do you think I am Kagome? Don't be doing that darling, it will only hurt you. You can't reach your mate here." The dragon shifted closer, head coming down beside her, and watched Kagome from a big blue eye.

White dragon, big blue eyes… "Chiyoko? But… you died! Does that mean… oh no!" Kagome's hands flew, one to her abdomen and one to her mouth, as the horror of the thought made her almost sick.

"Stop darling! You are not dead but I needed to speak with you. Takeshi is an accomplished dream walker and drew you here for me." Lips peeled back over fangs like swords and she grinned over her back as her mate shifted.

The large black dragon's head raised behind the white's back and stared down at her making Kagome gape slightly in surprise. The black had the crested frill of spikes as she did but his brow ridges continued down the long line of his nose, scales larger and more pronounced, his snout tapered to a point with close set nostrils and his fangs were so long they passed his lower jaw. Were Chiyoko had skin of tightly packed, tiny scales like a snake, Takeshi's were large diamond shaped plates, hard as steel, with a ridge of boney spines running down his back and along the length of his tail. He lifted a long muscular foreleg, each toe tipped with a curved golden talon as long as Tetsusaiga, and wrapped it over Chiyoko's back. Deep black eyes, swirling with blue, watched her carefully. He was so large, almost double Chiyoko, Kagome wasn't sure how she failed to see him to begin with.

Takeshi had a true-form? "I don't understand." Turning her eyes back to Chiyoko she watched as the youkai pulled herself in and assumed her human shape. She was so tiny! A petite woman with generously rounded curves over a slim build, she had white hair but it was short and spiked all over like an icy crown. Her demon marks matched the startling ice blue eyes, two slashes over each cheek, leading back to her pointed ears, and one around each wrist. She wore a kimono and hakama in white, with deep purple accents, flowers reminiscent of Sesshomaru's graced the edges. How so large a dragon could become so small a woman, Kagome had no idea.

Chiyoko walked swiftly towards her. "I have much to tell you Kagome and only a little time to do it in." Reaching down, she helped the girl stand. "But first…" She pulled her in and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much for what you've done for Sess! I could have kicked him a few decades ago but these last four years and especially this last week… he has made me so very proud!" Her laughter flowed out and the sound, like chiming bells, had Kagome smiling.

"Sess?" She grinned at Chiyoko.

"Ha! Sesshomaru… what a mouthful! He was a puppy when we first met him and had this daunting name. 'Killing perfection' my foot! Sess fit him better." Chiyoko chuckled as Kagome's eyes danced with laughter.

Takeshi's large head came closer and his brow furrowed as he inhaled. "She is one of my line." Chiyoko's head whipped up in surprise. "Yes I'm sure! Think you I can't scent my own bloodline." He harrumphed at her, breath hot against Kagome's skin, and dropped his true-form as well. He strode towards them exactly as Sesshomaru described him. Tall and muscular with long black hair down his back, excessive claw and fang length and the scaled vambraces, he was dressed in a black and gold kimono and hakama under armor in a style similar to her onii-san, with a curved sword hanging from his hip.

Kagome stared at him in confusion. "How do you have a true-form if you're human?" Chiyoko's head whipped back her way. The woman was going to have whiplash if she kept doing that.

"Why would you assume my mate is human Kagome darling?" Fangs glinted as she grinned a wicked youkai smile.

"But… Sesshomaru… he said Takeshi was human, had taken on dragon traits as I've adopted Inu ones." She was very confused and her head hurt as she lifted her hand to brush back the hair that had come forward when Takeshi had breathed on her.

Chiyoko laughed hard, hands on her knees as she gasped for air and Takeshi wasn't much better as his deep roll of laughter followed. Breathing hard, Chiyoko found some control, giggled a bit more and turned back to Kagome. "Let's start at the beginning. Takeshi says you're of his line, you carry dragon blood in you! From your brother maybe?" She looked up into Takeshi's dark eyes. They had never had their own children but Takeshi did have youkai siblings.

Holding out his hand for Kagome's he asked, "May I?" and when she gave him her hand he turned it palm up and pressed his nose against her wrist. Breathing deep his eyes flashed with blue sparks. "Mmm, yes she is of Toru. Welcome little ryuu-mei (dragon niece)! Though you carry but a drop from many generations past, it is enough to be family." He grinned and his long fangs slid over his bottom lip.

Kagome stared at them both in disbelief. "I… what? Dragon?" She sat back down slowly.

Chiyoko sat gracefully beside her. "Yes darling! It makes much sense now. The deep voice, the old one that speaks in your soul, it awakened with your mating. Your Inu is very strong and his youki would have revived your dragon blood. I was wondering why you had two." She patted Kagome's knee and smiled.

"Two what?" Kagome was having a hard time following Chiyoko's rapid thought changes as she rubbed at her forehead, it really was sore. Chiyoko and Takeshi exchanged quick, worried glances over her bowed head.

"You have two sets of instincts, the Dragon of your blood and the Inu of your mating." She held up her hand before Kagome could ask. "You are so very special Kagome! The combination of dragon, inu and the priestess powers you were also born with are unique. Blended, your instincts screamed for those girls today. Do you know why?" Kagome shook her head. "The little one, the fighter who impressed Sess and reminded him of you… she is your ancestor. We think because you are living through your past, your bonding is different, changing. You are becoming the protector of your lineage darling, you and your mate! It is new and special, something they've never seen in a soul bonding before." She giggled at Kagome's awe filled face. "You are living through your past to create your future and we want nothing to interfere with your fall down the well, so the bond has changed you, given you both so much more!"

Kagome shook her head, waving her hands before her, "Wait! What? Protect my lineage, changed the bond, and who is we?" Kami's she was so confused!

"Ok Kagome just breathe for a moment." She glanced worriedly at Takeshi. _"Go get him."_ Takeshi nodded and left. "Kagome, darling, you are so very special." She cupped the young woman's cheek. "So much more than I ever was. You and your mate have such a destiny before you both!" Grinning wide enough to flash her fangs she stroked Kagome's bangs back. "Don't be scared. You two won't even have to try, it will just… happen. Listen to the voices that speak within you and they will lead you in the right direction. Make sure that hard headed mate of yours does the same." Taking Kagome's hands she helped her back to her feet. "Come. There's something you need to see and someone you need to meet. We'll walk and talk and I will answer what I can."

Kagome went with her into the trees, similar but different to InuYasha's forest, she didn't really have a choice as the dragon drew her along. "Where are we? It's InuYasha's forest but…not." She watched an iridescent blue butterfly flit along the path beside them. Flowers bloomed in a rainbow of colors and she could see small animals pacing alongside them deeper in the trees.

Chiyoko linked her arm through Kagome's. "Takeshi created this place for you to walk in between your world and ours. He wanted you to be comfortable so he made it look like your mate's forest… with a few tweaks!" She giggled as a pink bunny hopped across the path.

Kagome grinned, "What is a dream walker?" She'd used that term before in regards to Takeshi.

"A dream walker, darling, is someone who can slip into the dreams of others. They can both watch and participate, changing the course of a bad dream to a good one. Takeshi was the strongest one ever seen." She smiled up at her mate as he stepped out of the forest and joined them on the path. _"He is coming?"_

Takeshi nodded and stroked his hand over Chiyoko's shoulder causing her kimono to gape slightly and giving Kagome a glimpse of the mark that graced her throat. A pattern of red and orange flames under a black six pointed star but she missed what the kanji said. "Tell your mate that he is becoming an accomplished dream walker. Soon he will be able to travel farther than just your dreams Kagome." Takeshi was impressed at how quickly the ability had developed for InuYasha.

"He did manage to pull me from a nightmare." The memory of Kikyo that she had turned into a prison with her barrier, he'd stepped in to helper her then.

Takeshi chuckled, "He has walked in your dreams on many occasions ryuu-mei."

Kagome stopped and gapped up at him. "He's doing WHAT?"

Chiyoko giggled, "He does the same for you that Takeshi has always done for me. He guards your dreams Kagome, watches over you and on occasion joins you. Have you never noticed that sometimes when you dream of your mate he seems… more… more real, more present, and sometimes, he doesn't know things that he should? That he asks questions he should already have answers to in your dream world?" Laughing, she cupped Kagome's cheek. "He is your shugosha darling, why would he not protect you there too." Linking their arms again she continued down the path.

Takeshi nodded, "If he was not so vigilant we would have spoken with you sooner but even when he sleeps he guards your dreams Kagome." The hanyou hardly left her mind and it had made it exceedingly hard to get through to his niece.

Kagome stayed silent for the moment as she thought about some of the dreams she'd been having. They had seem a little…off but she'd always enjoyed them. She pushed it to the side for now, having still more questions than answers. "So the bond I have with InuYasha… it's different than yours with Takeshi?" She still wasn't really sure what they meant.

"Yes darling! You true mated a Taisho Inu, mixing two powerful blood lines, two sets of instincts older than time and a miko's powers." Chiyoko pulled a little to get the girl to hurry. "The instincts in you will help you to protect those who came before you. You are living in your own past and that can screw up the future if we're not careful. The bandits that took you today… that wasn't supposed to happen. When your instincts rose so beautifully… it was to put the future back in order. Little Aiko would have had her fate changed if the brother's hadn't reached her in time. If she had changed… you'd have changed darling, possibly never making it to your InuYasha the first time."

Kagome could see it, change one small thing and change everything. "So by being here I'm changing my own history but I can keep things on the right track by paying attention to what I can… 'see'. Won't having met InuYasha and Sesshomaru change her path anyways?"

"Sort of and no." Chiyoko sighed, "Timelines are tricky things. Small changes can create big waves, but other small changes can keep a path straight. Aiko wants to be a miko like the great Kagome-sama. You were supposed to be here, fight and defeat Naraku, to inspire her. She sets your family on the path to the Higurashi Shrine. That was already her destiny and it matters little if she has friends who are youkai that she believes are good. Have you never wondered where your mother's gentle understanding of your mate came from? Simply listen when your instincts speak and you will keep everything on track, though they can't see you having to rescue your future very often."

Kagome had often wondered at the acceptance her mother had always showed InuYasha. It had been so easy for her, unlike her Jii-chan. "What about Katsumi? I understand with Jaken, Rin and with my onii-san their wounds were across the soul and I could just 'feel' what they needed, what was right. Katsumi… she was different."

Chiyoko smiled at how smart Kagome was, how perceptive to see the difference. "You're right darling. Katsumi had an obsession, a sickness of the mind if you will. This is where your bond has changed again. You 'see' so much more than I did, you're so much more powerful with InuYasha at your side. You healed what was wrong in her _mind_ Kagome as well as her soul. I could heal a soul scar in a blink if my help was accepted but I couldn't have helped that poor child to release the obsession with your mate. Choosing to become a healer, that is a brilliant idea! We need to keep moving darling." She tugged a little harder on Kagome leading her off the path towards a wall of vines.

"But if I'm supposed to be this pure soul, why do I sometimes want to see vengeance? Like with the bandits today. I wanted Sesshomaru and InuYasha to make them pay." Kagome rubbed at her forehead again, it felt like right before you get a headache when it's just starting to throb.

Chiyoko's laughter tinkled out. "Kagome you are carrying two sets of instincts born of _predators_! Of course they will on occasion cry out for blood. There is nothing wrong with that, you will just not be able to do the bloodletting. It will make you sick darling to be physically violent for any reason other than protection of yourself or someone else, even then it might hurt a little. That is why we have warriors for mates more often than not." She grinned at Takeshi.

"And the pain and weakness I already experience when I release either reiki or youki, how long will that last?" Sesshomaru hadn't know the answer so maybe Chiyoko would.

"Until your body strengthens enough to not be constantly draining it. You are growing stronger to be a fitting match for you incredibly powerful Inu, your reiki is doing that for you, but it will take time. Until then anytime you do a healing, or release power with strong emotions, you will be tired and your mate will have to rebuild your reiki. Speaking of strong emotions, I still can't believe you pulled Sess's hair!" She smirked and patted Kagome's arm as she blushed.

"Ah… here we are. Look." Brushing the vines away she revealed a reflecting pool and drew Kagome towards it.

Kagome stepped through the curtain of vines into a circular clearing only wide enough to hold the small, crystal clear pool with a foot of blue green grass surrounding it. Willow trees dripped long branches around them, enclosing the clearing in soft green walls made of leaves. Looking up she could see the trees leaned gently inward allowing only a single shaft of sunlight to filter down and sparkle on the water.

"Look deep darling." Chiyoko swept her hand over the water, snowflakes dancing from her fingertips.

Stepping cautiously forward, Kagome looked into the water. She saw her past, the well, Naraku and her friends. InuYasha was there as well, always in the middle of things, the center of her world. Time moved on and she saw her return, their mating, and the wedding. Then the future unfolded before her and she gasped, their pups, their life together, it flashed by in a blaze of colour, five hundred years of time in the beat of her heart until finally it slowed and she watched as they, herself and InuYasha, sat high in the branches of the Goshinboku watching the sad eyed girl make a slow trek to the well house, soon followed my her mother, where she went in but never came out. Only her mama did, crying happy and sad tears.

"Look again darling." Chiyoko waved her hand over the water and it froze, then cracked and thawed, and the scenes played once more. This time it was slower, through the past, their current present, and slowed to unfold over war, blood and death. Battles raged as InuYasha and Sesshomaru fought in the thick of it and as she watched, they fell under the swords of their enemies. Screaming in horror, she collapsed hard to her knees. Kagome cried great gulping sobs, pain tearing through her as she reached for InuYasha desperately trying to find him.

Strong arms wrapped her as she knelt there, a familiar rumbling purr rolling around her and she shuddered in relief, thinking InuYasha had somehow found her but the voice that spoke behind her resonated for a different reason. "Be easy musume (daughter). These are possible futures not definitive." The deep tone was one she'd heard only once but would never forget. As he lifted her from the ground to her feet and turned her in his arms, hands holding her elbows gently, Kagome looked up into the face of Inu no Taisho and stared in awe.

He chuckled at her surprise. "Just as beautiful as I remember musume. My son is blessed indeed to have such a mate." Raising his hand he stroked the tears from her cheek softly with his knuckles. He had seen this girl fight for his son during the battle with Sō'unga and had witness his son rescue her as well. Even then their bond had been incredibly strong. "Thank you Kagome. You have done me a service for which I could never express my gratitude enough. To see Sesshomaru and InuYasha work together, be brothers in more than just name… it was my greatest wish." Wrapped in his fire-rat robe, he study the little woman who was InuYasha's mate. Her gentle spirit, soul so pure, glowed softly within her.

Kagome knew she was staring but this was their father! The youkai before her looked the same as she'd seen before. Armor like InuYasha's over the blue and white kimono, hair in a high tail, marks a slash of blue over his sharp cheek bones. He was a stunning and powerful Inu warrior. "Kami's he looks like you!" She blurted out without thinking and blushed. His laughter rumbled over the small pool, deep and husky like Sesshomaru's.

"I'm glad that pleases you musume." Humor fading, he turned her back to the pool and Chiyoko. "What you have seen are possibilities. Those who ran down Chiyoko and her mate… they will come for you Kagome, for you and InuYasha both. You're light is so pure… it is beyond any we have ever seen. You will do great things little bird, given the opportunity." He stroked his hand down her hair, using Sesshomaru's name for his Imouto to help her be at ease. "Your mate, my son, he has something he must do before the new moon, Sesshomaru must help him and has what he needs. They _must_ work together or what Chiyoko has shown you… it will be your future."

"How do you know all this? You keep saying we, who is we?" Kagome turned to look up at her mate's father. It was so strange to be having this conversation. The Inu before her carried the same presence, the same demonic energy, as both his sons and standing with him, gazing across the reflecting pool, she could almost believe she stood with InuYasha or Sesshomaru the feeling was so similar.

He smiled down at the small woman. "The previous soul bonded pair and some enterprising Kami, Kagome. They look after the new ones, help strengthen and direct their destinies, Chiyoko has been guiding yours for a few years." Her hand had come up and was resting on his vambrace. _'Tactile little thing.'_ He thought with a chuckle. Setting his hand over hers, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "She and Takeshi watch over you both and look towards your future."

"What do they need to do?" Eyes hardening with determination she spun back to Chiyoko. "And who is coming for us, when?" They needed to prepare.

"I will tell you soon darling, but first you asked how Takeshi could have a true-form if he was human." She held her hand out as he walked towards her, wrapping her tight from behind. "Answer me this Kagome, how do soul bonds form?"

"Myoga said they happen with a perfect pairing, when the souls just… belong together." She wasn't really sure what else it entailed.

Chiyoko smiled softly. "Yes darling, perfect is right. You and your hanyou are perfect together. As am I with mine, as are all the soul bonded pairs." The look of shock on Kagome's face had her tinkling laughter flowing through the air and the hanyou behind her joining in.

"Musume… it is through the hanyou mate that soul bonds form. The pairing must still be with their true-mate and most hanyou, as persecuted as they are, never find theirs. They never reach their full potential. Your soul is so perfect for my son, your gifts so strong before you mated, that your bond is… so much more than we ever expected. The love you have for him Kagome, the love you showed him during your shard hunt, it was what allowed you two to become a new soul bonded pair. It is why you are Tamashi no Chiyu no Hikari, your soul child… so very pure." The great dog general took her hands and pressed them to his heart. "So many things can go wrong before a bonding that ruin the chance, but you two… you never failed, never gave up and never deviated, even when the kami tested your resolve and kept you apart those three years."

Chiyoko walked up and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "This morning when you realized how much you'd hurt him and no we aren't always watching, just when there is a fluctuation because… wow you two are worse than rabbits," She giggled as Kagome blushed. "When you saw his soul, read him so well and apologized, you strengthened your bond even more."

Blushing as she stood between Chiyoko and Inu no Taisho she asked, "Why do soul bonds only form for hanyou?"

"Because darling, hanyou are a blending of the truest form of love. I'm not talking about the unfortunate hanyou that come from…rape, but the ones who come out of the deep love of a human and a youkai. That is why Inu and Izayoi are here helping us watch over you. It was their pure love that created your mate and has allowed for your bond." She laughed softly. "So many things have to go right, be absolutely exact, to get a soul bond to form and you two… heavens Kagome… you two are beyond belief _perfect_!"

She smiled shyly at the praise and asked, "But why did Sesshomaru think Takeshi was human? And how do you have a true-form if you're hanyou?" Kagome gazed up into the deep dark eyes of the black dragon as her brow furrowed in confusion.

Chiyoko giggled behind her hand, "Sess was a little…" She looked to Inu no Taisho for help.

"He was an unobservant puppy, spending too much time thinking deep thoughts and not paying attention to the world around him. How many times did I have to go find his lost hide in the forest?" He sighed heavily. "It was my fault. Gone on campaign or doing battle somewhere, I didn't realize how hard his early years where. My court… they were cold and unfeeling and he spent too much time alone. Then everything with him changed and it wasn't until after I died that I understood what and why." He thrust his hand over his hair, stroking over his tail and Kagome wanted to smirk at seeing where her mate and his brother had inherited the mannerism.

Chiyoko smiled up at Takeshi, "When he met us that first day, Sess jumped to a conclusion and we let him believe it." Brushing Takeshi's hair back, she tucked it behind the softly rounded human ear and grinned at Kagome when she giggled. "Takeshi changed very little with our mating. Though I was stronger, being a full demon, he already had these," She tapped a claw against his scaled forearm. "And the scales down his spine. You only developed more advanced senses and longer fangs and claws, isn't that right darling?" Her smile, so full of love for her mate when he looked down at her, had a soft violet aura forming around them. "His hanyou heritage was ingrained on his flesh as much as your mate's ears show his. We left Sess to his assumption, hanyou were so persecuted, we didn't need _another_ reason to be hunted. Born of a fire dragon father and human mother, he'd survived three hundred years when I found him." Takeshi's hand came up and caressed her cheek as she leaned her head into his palm. "We'd been mate's for another two hundred when we met Sess and our aura's had blended so perfectly there was no more definitive line between his youki and mine, another reason he assumed my mate was human. We still shared youki, as you two do, but it was for the… pleasure of the act not because he needed it." Chiyoko blushed and ran her hand over Takeshi's heart. "Though I told him everything about what our soul bond brought us, how it worked for me, we didn't tell him _everything _about us in general."

"Did someone do this for you? Pull you into a dream and answer all your question?" Kagome asked Chiyoko, happy to finally have answers.

"Similar. We had dreams that gave us some answers but only Takeshi has been a strong enough dream walker to pull you here. Because of the crack you took to the skull today it has made things… easier and harder." Easier because InuYasha couldn't guard against Takeshi but harder for what it was doing to InuYasha physically.

Takeshi turned his dark eyes back to Kagome. "When we died we were given a choice by the Kami's. Move on to the next life and be reborn, finding each other again, or stay as we are and watch over the next soul bonded pair, receive new gifts to compliment the ones we already have to help you on your journey when you needed it." Reaching out he caught her fingers with his, lifting her hand so her ring sparkled brightly in the dim light. "It was an easy choice to make ryuu-mei. Stronger than any that came before us, we knew we could help the next soul bonded pair, you and your mate, that much more even though we had to wait for you. When we accepted, I was gifted my true-form by them."

Chiyoko laughed, "He always envied me mine, lovely dragon that I am!" She tugged gently on a length of his hair.

He snorted and a little puff of smoke drifted upwards. "Not at the first meeting little witch. You destroyed my house!" Crossing his arms he glared down at her.

Kagome laughed and touched Chiyoko's arm, "He calls you witch? InuYasha always calls me wench!" Giggling, she grinned and her fangs glinted, "I wish…"

"You wish to know our story Kagome?" Takeshi's eyes sparked with blue lights. "I can make that happen for you if you like. Consider it my gift ryuu-mei."

"How?" Kagome asked, excited at the idea, she really wanted to know how these two met.

Takeshi chuckled at her excitement, the sound deep and gravely. "A dream Kagome. I will send you a dream, just make sure your mate lets me in." Her squeal of happiness had his heart lifting.

Inu no Taisho had been patient but time was running short. "Musume… will you walk with me?" Turning back towards the path she had traveled with Chiyoko he offered her his left arm, stiffening when she burst out laughing. "What is so funny little bird?" Raising a brow as he narrowed his eyes at InuYasha's mate.

Kagome gasped a little, trying to breathe and get control her laughter, and gave a little bow. "Gomen ne Gifu (father-in-law), it is just that I see now where InuYasha and Sesshomaru have inherited their mannerisms. They are so _very_ much like you!" Smiling up into his eyes, she saw the glitter in the gold, and felt her heart stutter in longing for her mate. Kagome placed her fingers softly in the crook of his elbow.

Pleased beyond measure that she would call him gifu, he rumbled a soft purr, and stepped through the vines. She was his son's mate and he was honored to call her musume, to him she was already as much his pup as either of his sons and he had no qualms about using his purr to calm her or show his happiness, both she and InuYasha would use it for their own pups one day. "I wish you could have met Izayoi on your journey here but it was not to be. Takeshi could only bring one and she sent me. Kagome… will you take a message to InuYasha for me and one for Sesshomaru?" He could feel Takeshi and Chiyoko following but not close enough to overhear.

Kagome pulled him to a stop. "Of course I will! But for InuYasha… I can show him so… if you'd like… just speak to me as if I was him and I'll show him the memory." She blushed a little at the offer, unsure if he would want to be that open in front of her. They'd only just met after all.

Astonishment filled his golden eyes and he cupped her cheek. "Kagome… I… you surprise me with your generosity even now. Even after seeing all you've done for InuYasha."

"You've been watching to then? How are you involved in all this?" She waved her hand, trying to encompass more than just their surroundings in her meaning. A sparkly orange butterfly came up and landed on the spike of his pauldron, catching her eye before flitting away.

Stroking her cheek with his thumb he saw the glitter as her eyes began to darken. Her alpha was rising and they were getting short on time. "I too was given a choice upon my death. Izayoi and I chose to stay and be guardians of a sort as well, not of soul bonded pairs but in a similar line. When the need arose to draw you in and teach you what InuYasha would need to do to be able to secure your future I was allowed to help but I have always taken time to watch over my sons. We must hurry musume, time is growing short." He took her hand and pulled her to the side of the path.

Takeshi and Chiyoko hung back and watched as Inu had a moment with his daughter in law. "Will they succeed saiai? Were we failed for you, will they make it?" Chiyoko turned tear filled eyes up to Takeshi's. Cupping her chin he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't know yet my mate, but I believe it, I have hope for them." He kissed her softly and they lost themselves in each other. Time slipped away until they heard Kagome suddenly groan.

Kagome's head gave a hard throb and she groaned, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Why does my head hurt so much?" She had to grab onto Inu's forearm to stay upright as a spear of pain slammed through her mind.

Chiyoko ran for Kagome, they'd waited too long. "We must hurry, your mate won't last much longer. He's holding on by his claws as it is." Gesturing to Inu he scooped Kagome up and took off at run back to the Goshinboku.

When they reached the tree he gently set her against it. "Kagome… tell my sons… I am so very proud of them." Cupping her cheeks he kissed her forehead and stepped away. "InuYasha was correct musume, Izayoi likes you a lot." She had wanted Kagome to know.

Kagome was panting a little, her mate's distress was starting to bubble inside her. "I can… feel… InuYasha." It felt horrible! He was in so much pain and his demon was screaming.

"Hold on Kagome, just breathe! Takeshi wasn't able to find his true-form while we lived, his fire dragon form, he never reached his full potential. InuYasha must find his before his human night or he will not reach his full strength. He must reach it darling!" She gripped Kagome's hands hard.

"But… he's hanyou. How… can he… find his… true-form? He's not… strong… enough." She forced the words out through the pain, grasping at her heart as it tried to pound out of her chest. Chiyoko placed her hand on Kagome's chest and released a stream of what felt like ice across her skin making the pain lessen.

Locking eyes with Kagome, Chiyoko frowned. "That won't hold for long. The night of your wedding darling, what did you see, what did you feel?"

Kagome, panting, thought hard, "He was… so strong… so powerful… eye's solid gold… alpha…"

Grabbing her shoulders Chiyoko squeezed. The girl had to get there herself, she could only lead the way. "What else Kagome? Think darling! What _else_?"

A flash of memory struck her. "Demon… marks… slash of… purple but not jag…ged… like… Sessho… maru."

"Yes! He was wearing full demon marks! The full moon built him up to his father's power." She glanced at Inu and saw his fangs flash as he grinned in pride. "Before the new moon can drain him, he must find his true-form and Sess can help. He has what InuYasha needs! We couldn't do it for Takeshi, we had no help and missed our opportunity!"

"What…Sess... have?" The pain started returning as the ice across her chest began melting but Kagome stared at Chiyoko. The dragon turned to look at Inu and Kagome's eyes followed. His eyes had gone to the full alpha gold, holding the same promise of death as InuYasha's, and looming larger than before he smiled at her before turning to walk into the forest, stopping to glance back at her over his shoulder before striding into the trees and disappearing. Something was… different about him from her previous vision of their father.

"Remember Kagome." Chiyoko's eyes begged her to understand. "There is only so much I can answer some you have to discover on your own."

"Who's…coming… and when?" Gritting her teeth Kagome pressed on, feeling her alpha rise to help her.

"You've got time, thirty years at least before they come for you. If your mate can find his Inu true-form the battle will be short. If he can't, he'll lose some of his strength and…" She shook her head as Kagome's eyes filled and her tears fell. "They're evil Kagome, worse than Naraku. They want your abilities and think killing you will get it for them. They call themselves Shi no Keshin and sent their followers to capture us but we fought and died. They were unable to 'steal' our strength like they have with others before us. They will learn of you and come for you eventually. Be careful darling!"

Groaning, Kagome collapsed over her knees. InuYasha's anguish had tripled as the ice around her heart melted. "Why… hurt… so much?" Takeshi knelt down beside her.

"He can't find you darling and it's causing his demon to destabilize. He is slowly going insane! One last thing and we'll send you home, I have a gift for you if you will accept it." Leaning forward she whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You can… do that?" Chiyoko nodded. "Then yes!" She felt the youki swell and Chiyoko breathed her icy vapour over her as InuYasha's anguish hit her and she screamed. Takeshi touched his fingers to her forehead and everything faded.

Opening her eyes to darkness, she could just make out the soft glow of Tetsusaiga. InuYasha's pain was so great she reached for her mate as he drew her closer. _"Inu…" _When he squeezed her tighter and didn't answer she tried harder. "Yasha… I can't… breathe." She touched his wet face and realized he'd been crying. He bobbled his hold on her, almost dropping her completely and she stared up into alpha gold eyes swirling with red.

"Ka… Kagome…" He shuddered and slipped his mind against hers. "Where have you been?" His mouth crashed down on hers, cutting off her answer.

* * *

A/N: Hope that answers a few questions! R&R as always! And WOW the out pouring of comments yesterday... incredible! Thanks so much!


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: All right just because you all have been so awesome with your comments here it is.

* * *

"_Where! Where have you been? I called, I begged Kagome, but still you wouldn't answer me!"_ InuYasha's relief at having her back crashed through them both as he kissed her and poured his heart out as he felt her fill the void within him, her bond lighting up inside him once he could finally touch her again. Shuddering he drew back and tried to break the kiss only to whine and dive back down. _"Kami Kagome! I couldn't find you… you were just GONE. Gone from me!"_ His mind was struggling to come back, to leave the dark place it had slipped into and to gain control of the demon that was roaring still at the loss of their mate. _"Kagome…I thought I'd lost you… forever this time."_ InuYasha clutched her tighter.

Reaching for him, both mentally and physically, Kagome touched his ear where it lay limp against his head, rubbing the silky tip between her finger and thumb. She let her purr swell within him, rush over his demon and felt it when he shivered, shook in relief at her touch and settled. _"I'm here my mate, I won't go again."_ Closing her eyes, Kagome softened his desperate kiss, and slowed his driving intensity with a soft brush of her tongue over his. _"Be easy saiai. I am safe with you, you saved me as you always do."_ InuYasha ripped his mouth from hers and gave an anguished whine. _"What? What is it InuYasha?"_ His pain had her eyes snapping open as her alpha rose in reaction to her mate's distress.

"Kagome… I… we… we didn't get there in time. We were to late my mate." InuYasha looked down at her with wet golden eyes, his gaze sliding away as his guilt and sorrow filled the room. His aura was spiking again, the colors changing in his grief, bleeding from their rose into his red causing his alpha to grow heavier in its intensity. His demon screamed its pain and sorrow as InuYasha gently set his fingers on her belly bellow her metal clad hand.

Touching his wet cheek, Kagome turned his eyes back to hers. "Check again." Her alpha stared into his as she tilted her head and offered her throat.

InuYasha cringed and tried to turn away. She didn't believe him and now he was going to have to prove it to her. "Koibito… it was gone, the scent… just… gone when I reached you." Ears flattening to his head, he whimpered with his sorrow, pain at the loss raking through him. The life snuffed out before it even had a chance to grow.

"InuYasha… check again." Gripping his hair, Kagome pulled gently until his nose pressed into her throat. She felt him shudder as he lifted her higher and inhaled hard against her skin.

The scent hit him, rushed through his nose and made his soul soar as his heart raced. It couldn't be! His pup… he could smell his pup! Not just the change in her body but his actual pup growing in her belly. Heart pounding his eyes shot to hers. "But…how?" Letting his youki flow gently against her, he assessed her reiki and found it swirling softly at her center again. It reached happily for him when his youki brushed it.

"The last thing I did before I hit the ground was build a barrier to keep our pup safe." Knowing how much force she was going to hit with and unsure if the fire rat would protect her enough, she'd done what she could to ensure the safety of their pup. "I promised I'd take care of myself and not do anything to endanger our son or daughter, then…" Sighing in regret she brushed the tears from his cheek. His golden eyes wide in shock and beginning to fill with elation stared down at her. "I had to go with them, had to save the twins and Rin, but I wasn't going to lose my most precious gift, the one you've given me. I didn't know it would cut off the scent from you. InuYasha, the grief I've put you through-"

InuYasha stopped her words with a gentle kiss, nibbled her bottom lip and tugged lightly with his teeth. Sitting her up slowly, her head throbbing a bit, he cupped her cheeks. "_Never_ apologize for this Kagome! You _saved_ our pup! The grief I've suffered… it's _nothing_ compared to the relief and joy I feel knowing that you are both safe and home in my arms." Dropping his forehead gently against hers, he breathed in her scent of cinnamon mixed with the spicy forest scent that was the beginning of their family, and let his aura finally dissipate as his alpha relaxed.

Kemuri's own joy at having his mistress back had him wriggling his way closer. Whining in pleasure as the scent of their pup returned, he nudged her fingers with his nose, tail thumping hard in his excitement. When her nails found the itchy spot behind his ear, he groaned and his eyes drifted shut. He had not failed in his duty and breathing out a relieved sigh, he made his lips flutter as the air rushed past. Her fingers drifted to his ruff and dug into the thick fur as he plopped his head down on her mate's knee, watching her with adoration from his mercury swirled eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru was sitting against the wall of the house near the door, watching the moon make a slow trek across the star filled sky. The taijiya and her monk had gone to rest with their children and he needed the distance from his brother's pounding alpha. The intensity was making him feel edgy… dangerous, the need to sink his claws into someone was growing. It was taking too long. She should have woken up from the head trauma hours ago, her body had changed enough to carry the youkai healing properties of InuYasha's and should have repaired the damage by now. That it was taking this long… had him worried.

InuYasha was not going to last much longer. As it was his little brother's power was dangerous to them all and if he raged out of control, Sesshomaru was no longer certain he was strong enough to stop him. Even then… could he kill his own brother to save the others? Four years ago maybe, but now… it would be like killing a part of himself, InuYasha was his _brother_ in more than just name. Kagome was not dead, the double bonding would not take him, but his mate was in essence _gone_ and not being able to touch her… he would lose his mind eventually, his demon would rage and InuYasha would not be able to stop even if he wanted to. To lose ones true-mate… you would be better off dead, but to lose your soul bonded mate… he could not even imagine the pain InuYasha must be in.

He wanted to howl with his sorrow and guilt, to shred and tear, feel Nobu's blood run down his fangs and rage at the injustice. They had been so close and yet still he had failed. If another soul bonded female died, this one under his care… he did not know what he would do. Kagome had become so much more than just a soul bonded female though, she _was_ his Imouto, she was family and he had been too late, they had taken too long and the pup, InuYasha's heir… gone. Heart heavy with his sorrow he thrust a hand through his hair giving it a yank. _'If I had shifted sooner… if we had not stopped at the miko's… if I had not let him leave without me…'_ thoughts tumbled through his mind.

So lost in his own guilt and pain it took him a moment to realize InuYasha's aura had dissipated, his alpha was no longer a heavy weight against him and fearing the worst he was up and moving. Growling a soft warning so he would not catch InuYasha by surprise, he pushed open the door and Kagome's eyes met his.

Kagome turned to the door as it was pushed open and her eyes fell on her onii-san. "Sesshomaru!" She smiled wide at the daiyoukai from where she sat in InuYasha's lap.

Sesshomaru took a shuddering breath and gripped the doorframe hard enough that the wood cracked under his claws. Relief at seeing her awake and upright had his legs weak under him and he locked his knees to stay standing. With a quick glace to his brother, Sesshomaru stepped farther into the room as InuYasha shifted Kagome so she could rest back against his chest, her hound moving to rest his head on her leg. She glowed with her gentle soul again, her spirt radiated from her and gave her an ethereal quality as he approached their sleeping space. Uncomfortable being in their private den as it went against his instincts he crouched beside them. "Imouto… you are well?" His eyes flicked to InuYasha's wondering if he had told her of their loss yet.

Kagome's smile softened as she saw his concern. "Onii-san, there is no need to worry. I am fine and so is our pup." His surprised eyes shot back to hers. "I built a barrier, it protected our pup but it cut off the scent. Here." She held her hand out to him. He took it and dropping his nose to her wrist breathed deep. At his shudder of relief Kagome pressed her palm to his cheek. "I have much to tell you both." When two sets of Inu gold eyes looked at her questioningly she grinned. "Do you realize just how much you are both like your father?" She could feel InuYasha's surprise surge through her and see it in Sesshomaru's eyes but before she could continue her stomach cramped in hunger and InuYasha was shifting her to his arms again.

"She's hungry. You need to eat koibito." Kagome hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and almost a whole day had passed since he'd left her at Kaede's. Sesshomaru's eyes locked with his and his brother was gone before he could blink. _"What's he up to?"_ Kagome's confusion at his sudden departure slid against him softly and he shuddered at being able to feel her inside him again._ "He'll start the fire and probably go for rabbit's. Kagome, I missed you so much my mate!"_

InuYasha's hands kept stroking over her, dragging over the fire rat, and leaving trails of warmth from his body heat. He couldn't seem to stop touching her as if he were afraid that if he stopped she'd disappear. Calling her reiki into her hand she released her gauntlet and let it fall beside him on the bed. Wiggling out of his hold Kagome turned and straddled his thighs, her hands finding the skin of his throat and upper chest under the collar of his kimono. "I missed you too InuYasha, so very much!" His alpha scent hung heavy around them and she breathed deep, letting her desire wash over him as her head fell back offering her throat. Gasping, she melted against him as fangs connected with her skin.

He was purring hard for her, filling her mind with his deep soothing rumble, and it was helping to calm him as much as it did her. When he closed his fangs over her mark, drawing them down the length of her neck first, he fed youki into her and pressed it deep so it blended with her reiki creating a safe pocket of power to cradle and grow his pup. _"Thank you saiai, thank you a thousand times for this!" _The pup would grow fast for the next few weeks, causing the crazy fluctuations in her emotions, but it was to get past the fragile stage quickly before slowing to a more natural pace.

Moaning as his youki swirled and caressed her womb, making her sheath clench in anticipation, Kagome moved her hands to his ears and dug her nails in around the base like he enjoyed. "You had a hand in… putting them there… my mate." She had a flash of a remembered dream and wondered… but they'd talk about that later. "InuYasha! I need more!" His fangs squeezed down firmly and she shattered, shuddering as the intense pleasure rushed from her center outwards. Collapsing forward, Kagome moaned and pressed her nose to his throat, her arms going limp over his shoulders. _"Noodles… I'm as limp as overcooked noodles. If you want to carry me I promise I won't complain." _Weak from more than just the climax he'd given her, she felt a little shaky as her body cried out for food. InuYasha chuckled but was up and moving towards the common room, Kemuri pacing at his side, before she could finish the thought.

He set her gently beside the fire that was burning brightly with a pot hanging above it and turned to see what exactly Sesshomaru was making. "Apparently, Sesshomaru knows how to make soup." It was already cooking with some dried fish to flavour the broth and from the feel of his brother's aura, they would be having fresh fish as well. "For someone who doesn't eat he can sure cook."

Kemuri had laid down at Kagome's side and as weak as she was, she slid down until she could lean her head against his ruff and hear his rumbly growl under her ear. Breathing a content sigh she rested against her hound. "You did good Kemuri from what I can remember. Thank you my friend." She brought her arm up and wrapped it under his neck, hugging him close and smelling his crisp forest scent. _"What did happen InuYasha? I only remember the whip and hitting the ground."_ There was a vague memory of Kemuri crashing through the trees but she couldn't quite grasp it. The snap was loud as the spoon InuYasha had been using to stir the soup broke in half in his hand and overwhelming rage roared down the bond making Kagome gasp, "InuYasha!" before he pulled it back in.

"I'm ok! It's alright Kagome." He was breathing hard, trying to calm the enraged demon within him as the feelings from his frantic race through the forest returned. Tossing the wooden spoon into the fire InuYasha stood and began to pace the room as she slid against him and stayed a soft touch inside him, watching what had happened in the meadow play out in his mind as he relived the memory. "Seeing you so still under Kemuri… it was like my heart stopped koi, just died inside me and you were nothing but an empty vessel." Stalking to the far side of the room, he untied his sash and released the straps of his armor, letting it fall away to land in a heap on the floor. Head bowed, he stood there resting a hand against the wall, unsure how to explain what he'd done next.

"I know what you did next my mate. There is no shame in the thing, those men were evil and would have continued to hurt others if you and Sesshomaru hadn't stopped them." Kagome struggled to sit up and look at him, her husband and her heart.

Seeing her struggle, InuYasha went to sit with her, lifting her until she was cradled in his lap and his arms could wrap her securely to his chest. "It ain't that Kagome. I don't feel shame for what I did. At the time the rage was so strong… I wanted to make them suffer, to shred and tear and skin the bastards alive." Snarling, he hugged her tighter as the feelings rose within him again.

Kagome set her fangs to his throat and scrapped gently down his skin towards his mark._ "Stop now saiai. You didn't do any of those things, you saw justice served in the way your instincts demanded and didn't give into the desires of your demon."_ He had hurt Masa, broken his arm and clawed him but then so had she. She couldn't feel bad about it especially with her alpha giving a self-satisfied purr and the deep voice of her dragon feeling the same. Licking at his skin one last time, Kagome pulled back to look into the eyes she loved, "I married and mated a hanyou, you have drive's and instincts I'm only beginning to fully understand but the fact that you and Sesshomaru went demon on them, that the two of you together killed those men, doesn't change how I feel in the slightest about you." She turned her eyes to the door and met those of her onii-san, "Either of you."

Sesshomaru stepped inside bringing two fish and a fat rabbit with him. "Hound." He held the rabbit out to Kemuri as he trotted over and took it back outside with him to eat. "I failed to protect you Imouto. There is no forgiveness for that even if you are well now. We were too late to keep you from all harm and that is not acceptable." Shifting his eyes to those of his brother he saw the same feelings reciprocated there. Walking to the fire he staked out the cleaned and gutted fish.

"_And that is how you feel too isn't it InuYasha?"_ She could feel it. The self-loathing that lay deep at having 'failed' to see to her protection and safety, it was such an Inu thing, this need to see her unharmed. Alpha flaring in annoyance, she growled at them both. "Both of you need to get over yourselves! I went! I made the choice to save Rin and the twins and I would make it again! Would you rather I had sacrificed them to stay safe myself so that your _pride_ wasn't damaged by failing to protect, when the truth of the matter is that you did protect me! By saving Aiko you saved my whole damn family!" Pushing from InuYasha she tried to stand only to have her legs give out and have him catch her instead. His confusion washed against her as he brought her back into his lap, holding her tightly to keep her from struggling but her body was too weak to even try.

Sesshomaru was staring at her in shock. "What do you mean by that Imouto?" Stunned at her words he moved closer and knelt in front of her where she rested against InuYasha.

"If you stop the pity party… Sess… I'll tell you." Kagome grinned as his eyes got bigger.

"Why do you call me that little bird?" Only one person had ever used that name and she was no more.

"Sesshomaru… such a mouthful. At least you've grown into it, 'killing perfection'." As his mouth dropped open Kagome laughed softly. _"Kagome… what the hell?"_ Turning her face to InuYasha she grinned. "You kept asking me where I had been InuYasha and if you two wouldn't mind feeding me I will tell you." Sesshomaru rose and got her a bowl of soup.

"Speak Kagome." It came out with a bit more snap then he had meant it to and InuYasha growled at him.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Both of you cut it out!" Her snarl rolled hard through the room and they both quieted. Taking a deep, calming breath she started her tale. When it became clear that she couldn't eat and talk at the same time and her bodies demand for food overrode her desire to explain, she showed her journey to InuYasha instead only holding back the information about him being a dream walker.

Stopping the flow of memories when she reached the reflecting pool and having finished a second bowl of soup and most of the fish, Kagome turned to InuYasha. "Can we go to the Goshinboku for this?" She needed to be outside, breathe the calm scent of early morning and feel the peace of the old tree so she could get through the rest. InuYasha could feel her building discomfort and frowning lifted her gently. They headed for the tree and Kemuri joined them having finished his rabbit.

Sitting together at the base in the darkness before dawn, Kagome continued her tale, speaking of the pool and what Chiyoko had showed her the first time. The life that they could have, their family, and making it to the future to watch her jump down the well to him again. "It was wonderful! Everything I ever hoped for." Smiling she looked up into his eyes and felt his purr swell within her. Then she thought of the second vision and her happiness died. Rising from where she sat and waving at them to stay where they were, she paced back and forth across the clearing. "The second vision…" Stopping in the middle Kagome pressed a hand to her mouth, eyes squeezing shut, as the horror made her sick. Kemuri had been moving with her and whining, turned to look at InuYasha.

"Imouto, what is it?" Sesshomaru had long since stopped being surprised but what she was revealing. He believed her without a doubt for the things she knew about him could have only come from Chiyoko.

InuYasha had been a shadow in her mind since she'd called Sesshomaru, Sess, and watched as the second vision played across her memory. "We die." Standing he looked down at his brother. "In the second vision, you and I both die." He went to his mate and held her as she sobbed out her fear. Gathering her close, he lifted her and brought her back to sit with him between the roots of the Goshinboku. He sat close to Sesshomaru, her fear for them so strong it made his demon snarl, and he knew she need to be near them both. Staring into his brother's eyes he saw the surprise, and when he gestured his approval, Sesshomaru placed his hand on Kagome's back. It didn't bother him, this closeness of Sesshomaru with his mate, like it would another youkai or human. She was his little sister, he'd been treating her as such for days, and his instincts were driving him to protect the pack as much as InuYasha's were telling him to let his brother do so. Tucking his nose against her neck he purred to soothe her._ "We are here watashi no saiai no hanryo. We aren't going anywhere."_

Kagome felt his love fill her, wash the fear away, and taking a deep shuddering breath she let her cheek rest against his. "And then I met your father." Two sharp inhalations met her words and even though she was still upset by the vision of their death, she couldn't help but giggle a watery little sound. Turning until she could lean against InuYasha but look at Sesshomaru she smiled at the daiyoukai in thanks before teasing him a bit. "Apparently, Sesshomaru was a deep thinker koibito. On 'occasion' you got lost in the forest? Not according to your father onii-san." When he smirked at her, Kagome burst into laughter.

"Perhaps it was more than occasionally." He chuckled, happy that the scent of her distress was beginning to dissipate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finished, she sat between them with her back to the Goshinboku and waited. Sesshomaru stood and began a slow pace around the clearing, making a continual circuit as he thought through Kagome's revelations. Takeshi had been hanyou and he had not even realized it but, like his father had told her, he had not been the most…observant Inu when he was younger. His father had been correct, he was a deep thinker, only when he was younger his mind had worked so quickly it was easier to run and think, hence the ability to lose himself in the forest due to his distraction. As he had aged it was easier to control the racing thoughts and he had taken to walking the western lands in order to have the peace to work through them, then Jaken arrived and his moments of peace…lessened. "So we must find your true-form little brother. Imouto, what is it that I am supposed to have that will make this thing possible?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know onii-san. They could only tell me so much and like with InuYasha's strength… she couldn't tell me. Just made me look at your father as he walked away." Frustrated at not having the answer she rubbed at her forehead. "Chiyoko just said 'remember Kagome' as he disappeared into the forest." She felt InuYasha stir inside her mind as he thought about something.

"Show me again what you saw koibito." Something seemed… off… with his father's image but he'd only ever seen him the once and was having a hard time overlaying the two visions. Opening for him, Kagome showed InuYasha again. The alpha gold eyes and how large he looked, the armor so similar to his own and how Inu had smiled so wide he flashed his fangs, then turned and walked away with the long silver tail of hair draping down his back, stopping to look back at her over his shoulder before disappearing into the forest. "Yah, something's off but I can't quite…" Shaking his head in frustration InuYasha stood and paced in the opposite direction to Sesshomaru until they met in the middle of the clearing. "How did you find your true-form Sesshomaru? What was the process?"

"Hn, it was not difficult once I had everything I needed and my strength had grown enough to find the beast within. If you look deep little brother, if you are indeed strong enough, you will see him waiting within your soul." Turning to look at InuYasha, he watched his brother prowl the clearing. "Stop. Look within brother and see if he is there." If it wasn't there, they would have much more work to do.

InuYasha felt doubt crowd his mind. What if he didn't see his beast waiting? _"You can do this koi, I have faith in you. When have you ever failed at something that was necessary for our safety? Never and this is no different. Look InuYasha and I will look with you."_ Kagome's determination and faith rushed into him and helped to bolster his own resolve. He had seen through his mate what was waiting for them if he failed and that could not, would not, be their future. Sinking to his knees, InuYasha breathed a couple of deep calm breaths and closing his eyes, turned his attention inwards as Kagome travelled with him. They went deep, past the dark place his demon rested, down into the depths of his soul and into the place where his alpha originated.

Kagome inhaled sharply at what she saw waiting there. His beast was beautiful! _"Oh InuYasha! He's gorgeous!"_ Pure white, the Inu that slept within him had deep purple stripes just under his eyes. InuYasha's relief at finding his form waiting rocked her hard and opening her eyes, she launched herself at him with a squeal. Kemuri seeing her excitement bound after her and leapt excitedly around them.

Seeing Kagome throw herself happily at his brother Sesshomaru knew they had found his beast. "Awake or asleep brother?"

InuYasha caught Kagome around the middle as she squealed her excitement. _"We still have to get him out koi."_ Smirking at Sesshomaru, he sat so he could hold Kagome in his lap, her happy purr rumbling away. "Asleep." He chuckled at her hounds antics as he danced a happy circle around them.

Sesshomaru frowned. "We need to wake him up." He went back to walking as he thought, a slow gliding circle around them.

"Onii-san? You said it was not difficult once you had 'everything you needed'. What did you need that you didn't already have?" Kagome quivered she was so excited. InuYasha's true-form waited if they could only figure this all out.

"Wait, before we get into that, Sesshomaru describe father for me." It was still bothering him, that 'thing' that was just off about his father. What the hell was missing?

Moving back to where they sat he looked down at his brother and his Imouto. "He was as you are brother, only in blue and white with his hair in a high tail, Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga at his hip with So'unga at his back between the tails of his mokomoko."

"THAT'S IT!" They both hollered. Excitement looping between them, InuYasha stood with Kagome and said to Sesshomaru, "Was the thing you needed to find your true-form your mokomoko?"

"Yes." Seeing where this was going he thrust his hand over his hair before turning and walking away across the clearing. This was not what he had expected when the split tail mokomoko had appeared at his palace after his father's death. Mokomoko tended to have a will of their own as he could attest to, his own fur behaving strangely at times, but when the split tail had arrived, Sesshomaru assumed it was so that one day his own heir would inherit the fur, not his brother. InuYasha had already assumed so many of their father's mantels, was he destined to lose them all? Even his title as Lord of the West? Already InuYasha's strength and his alpha had been almost overpowering for him today, was he destined to be upstaged completely? He would not deny the fur to his brother if it was what was needed. Sesshomaru would do anything to keep Kagome, and yes, his brother safe as well. Do anything to give them the best opportunity at having the life in Kagome's first vision, but where did that leave him? He felt like he was losing his own identity in order to help InuYasha find his.

Kagome placed a hand on InuYasha's chest when he went to follow his brother. _"Wait. He's having a hard time with this and no it isn't because he doesn't want to help you." _She'd felt the disappointment and slight hurt rise within InuYasha, _"Will you do something for me watashi no saiai?"_

"_Anything my mate."_ He could tell she had something to do here for Sesshomaru, her instincts were rising and he could feel her alpha and the dragon moving within her. It was still shocking to know she had fire dragon blood. No wonder she was so feisty! The thought made him chuckle and as she caught it, her laughter washed against him.

The sun was rising and their pack would be waking soon, _"Go tell Miroku that I'm alright. That I'm here with Sesshomaru and that I'll be back to see them all in a bit."_ Running her hand over his heart, Kagome looked into the eyes of her mate and felt her heart turn over. _"Kami I love you so much InuYasha!"_ Tugging his forelocks she kissed him softly as his purr swelled in her mind and he hugged her tightly, his body warming her everywhere he pressed against her.

InuYasha didn't want to leave her but he could feel how she needed to speak with his brother alone._ "If you must my mate."_ Her smile and soft understanding brushed against him and releasing her slowly he turned and walked into the forest waving to her hound to follow._ "Can I at least listen?" _The thought of not touching her in some way had his heart clenching in remembered agony.

"_Yes saiai, I've got a message for you from your father."_ His surprise rocked her a little, _"And one for Sesshomaru that I think he needs to hear and it might be easier for him to accept it if you're not here for the whole thing."_ She smiled and let her love caress him as he made his way to the house. Miroku's aura had spiked a little and she figured he was either awake or waking and would want to know what was happening.

Kagome reached for calm and let her alpha surface as she walked towards Sesshomaru. "Onii-san," Stepping in front of him, she waited for him to look at her before continuing. "I know this isn't what you expected and that you are doing everything you can to help us. What you have done for both of us up to this point… I have no words for your generosity." She held out her hand to him, "Will you walk with me? I think I know something that will help if you would hear it."

Standing there with her, Sesshomaru realized InuYasha had returned to their home. "Why did InuYasha leave you Imouto? He should be at your side always!" Taking her hand he let her lead him where she would.

"I sent him to check on our pack and he trusts you to see to my care." InuYasha was a shadow in her mind and purred his agreement at her statement. Not having a destination in mind, Kagome simply wandered, her small hand warming under the heat of his. "I had time to speak with Inu no Taisho alone and he asked me to bring you a message. Would you like to hear it?" She would not thrust it upon him if he wasn't ready but when he nodded she let the memory flow for InuYasha and told Sesshomaru what his father wanted him to know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome stood to the side of the path with Inu no Taisho, chewing her lip a little and tucking her hands into the sleeves of the fire rat she waited as he collected his thoughts. Staring into the forest she could see small colorful birds flitting around and marveled at the beauty of the place that Takeshi had created.

Taking a deep breath, Inu turned back to Kagome and tugging one of her hands from her sleeve held it with his. "Kagome… tell Sesshomaru that he was never _just_ my heir. He is my son first and foremost and I love him. He has made me prouder of him in the last four years than ever before. What he has accomplished… creating Bakusaiga as he did… he surpasses even my abilities as he was meant to. Tenseiga was never meant as a slight to him and I am happy that he has finally allowed himself to feel enough to wield my sword as it was meant to be." Chuckling a little, he patted Kagome's hand, "Keep working on him musume. He is so close to all he could be. He is the true Lord of the West, more so then I ever was and he is _exceptional_! Tell him he never needed my power or my mantels, he is creating his own and will be happier with them than he would have been had he been able to use mine. Lastly, tell him when his mate is revealed to him to not be a baka. Grab her with both hands, accept the full bonding and never look back."

Kagome grinned at this bit of news, "You know where his mate is, who she is, when he will find her?"

He barked out a laugh at the questions, "I do musume… but I can't tell you who she is just that she is coming. Six, eight, maybe ten years' time. It will depend on how stubborn he will be about it and how long he will hold out. She will lead him on a merry chase in return for making her wait and the longer he waits to claim her, the more she will torment him for it clever girl that she is."

Wicked grin spreading, Kagome snickered, "Is it who I think it is?" He only smiled wider, alpha eyes gleaming mischievously. Huffing a little she smirked, "Fine, don't tell me." No matter how he tried to hide it, Kagome knew she was right, his grin was giving him away.

"Now, for InuYasha." His smile faded and again he breathed deep, settling his thoughts. Staring down into Kagome's dark eyes he stroked her cheek. "Thank you for doing this musume. InuYasha, my son. I wish, more than anything, we could have this conversation in person but that will have to wait for many centuries. Where Sesshomaru is the heir to my lands, you my son, are heir to my power. Sesshomaru was always destined to surpass me, become the greatest Lord of the West to ever live and never needed my power to do that no matter how much he thought he did. It was not meant for him. It was meant for you. Tetsusaiga, the armor you know sport, and soon with the last item from your brother you will become all that I wished for you." Sighing, his eyes filled with longing.

"How I wish I could be there in person when you succeed but to save you and your mother I gladly gave my life and I can't regret that, I would do it again in a heartbeat. She is my true-mate as much as Kagome is yours. Had we fulfilled our bonding… but it's too late to think of the past mistakes I made. She is with me now and we are watching over you as much as we can." Kagome was hard pressed not to cry at his heartfelt words.

"I am so _incredibly_ proud of you my son. More than words can express. You have taken what I left you and made it yours. You have fought battles that I never imagined you would have to, though I always believed in you and knew you would win. How could you fail with this one by your side?" He caught the tear as it rolled down Kagome's cheek. "You're mate InuYasha, she is special beyond belief. Keep her safe my son. Don't fight what you must do. Let your brother help you and become the next Great Dog General as you were destined to. When you succeed, for I know you will it's to keep Kagome safe after all, you will never have to fear for her again. Nothing will be able to touch her with you and your brother as her sword and shield, and when the ones who took Chiyoko and Takeshi come for you, you and Sesshomaru will rise up victorious." He growled a soft sound at the idea of battle, it had been a long time since he'd swung a sword. "Listen to your mate's instincts and to your own and you will never go wrong. Good luck my son, I am watching and know that your mother and I love you very much."

0000000000000000000000000000000

As she let the memory go, Kagome felt InuYasha take her free hand and she smiled up into the emotional eyes of her mate. Though she'd relived the memory for InuYasha, she had also related what their father had to say to him for Sesshomaru. "He is so, so proud of you both."

Sesshomaru looked from her to InuYasha. "I have what you need brother and will retrieve it tomorrow once the… other matter… is settled." The kitsunes would be coming for him tonight and he would be dealing with the Nobu matter personally. "Kagome…" He did not know how to express his gratitude at receiving this message from his father. To know that his destiny was his own, that it did not hinge on his father's legacy… it was a relief. He would forge his own path and create his own future and his own legacy as the Lord of the Western Lands. It made sense now, InuYasha being able to wield Tetsusaiga and wear the armor. InuYasha was a protector, always had been, he would become the next Great Dog General and in that aspect they would work together to protect his lands but their people. Together they would be unstoppable.

Kagome patted his arm in understanding. "It's fine Onii-san." InuYasha pulled her to him gently and cupping the back of her head, kissed her deeply, with enough heat to set fire to the forest. When he let her breath again and her mind could focus she asked with a giggle, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"You _amaze_ me tsuma! Every day I think 'that's it, I've seen the best of her, the most generosity she has to give, the most compassion she can have, the greatest love she has to offer,' and every day you surpass what you'd given the day before. Kami's how did I get so lucky?" InuYasha cupped her cheeks and rested his forehead on hers. _"Watashi no saiai no hanryo, it means so much that you would bring this message from my father. To know that this was all meant for me, that it really is my inheritance from him… I'm honored."_ He'd been so relieved just to have his mate back, then her outpouring or revelations had astounded him, but this… this was a gift that made his heart and his soul fly free.

Kagome held tight to her mate as his life shifted paths again. From hated hanyou, to destroyer of Naraku, to youkai protector, to her soul bonded mate and equal of his brother. Now to include heir to his father's power and title of Great Dog General, Kagome felt something shift inside him as finally he knew where his destiny lay and sinking deep she watched as the Inu within him opened its eyes.

* * *

A/N: Please note that I need a couple of days to catch up! Don't expect more until this weekend at the earliest or possibly Monday. SplendentGoddess is correct in assuming there is another volume in the works, plus Sesshomaru is snarling for his mate, and Chiyoko wants her story told. Kagome's dream will be its own story otherwise The Return would be _way_ too long. That's three more stories I'm currently writing plus others. Brain is a little back logged so have patience with me! R&R as always and thank you so much for the amazing feedback I've been getting. I never expected this kind of response when I started my 'little' story but I read every comment and even if I don't write you back please know that I have read what you had to say. So many times have I laughed out loud, snickered, and yes laughed rather evilly that my coworkers are beginning to wonder if I've lost a few of my marbles somewhere. Also, dragon Takeshi's art went up on Deviant Art last night. Peace, love and InuYasha! Back soon, promise!


	56. Chapter 56

InuYasha took her home after that. Hunger was beginning to gnaw at her and exhaustion was weighing heavily on her body. Sesshomaru had disappeared into the forest and InuYasha assumed it was to check on the toad and possibly visit Rin but his brother hadn't said, just nodded to them and left. Kagome managed to get through breakfast with Miroku and Sango, who were ecstatic when they found out about the pup, and managed to hit the high points of information from her visit with the dragon pair before InuYasha had enough and picking her up, carted her off to bed. Sango called out their goodbyes, saying they would get together the next day to hear more, as she and Miroku herded their brood home and they were finally alone, except for Kemuri who wisely stayed on his fur in the common room.

Slowly and gently InuYasha stripped her out of the fire rat, laying it across the foot of the bed, before removing the rest of her clothing until he could find her soft skin. "You are so beautiful koibito and you smell amazing but for a different reason this time." He chuckled a little and ran his claws lightly up her thighs.

Smirking, Kagome pulled his sash loose and pushed his kimono and kosode off his shoulders. "You always smell delicious so it's only right I get to drive you a little wild for a change." Leaning in, she ran her tongue over the bulk of a pectoral before flicking at his nipple. "Mmm… tasty too." She set her fangs against the muscle gently and heard him groan as his desire lashed over her skin with his youki. Licking her way upwards Kagome scraped her fangs across his mark driving his desire for her higher as her own arousal spiked. _"I have a need my mate, will you be fulfilling it for me?" _She teased him mercilessly with her tongue on his mark, licking and sucking at the bow and arrow, her alpha eyes dancing with mischief and desire.

He could smell her arousal, knew she was wet and ready for him, and catching the ties of his hakama stepped out of the fabric when it hit the floor. _"Will you fulfill my need koibito? Will you let me pleasure my mate and make her scream my name as she comes over and over around me?" _He felt her excitement build with his words and smirked at having turned her on with them. As her arms wrapped his neck he caught her hips and walked her backwards the few steps it took for her knees to hit the edge of the bed.

Kagome sank down and scooted back as her mate crawled towards her and felt the soft furs brush against her skin. When he caught her ankle and tugged her back underneath him she giggled but it was cut off with a groan as he dropped his mouth to her abdomen and licked a stream of youki over her hip to her belly button. His nose hit her skin and he inhaled hard.

Burying his nose in the soft skin of Kagome's belly, InuYasha breathed in the scent of his pup, their family. _"What do you smell koi?"_ He smirked at her as he laid between her thighs and licked her belly again just to make her shiver as his hands caressed her hips. "Cinnamon but that's you saiai, strong and a little spicy. Then there's this mix of spice and earth, like ginger and sun warmed forest, it's _fantastic_." Grinning, his eyes glowing molten gold and shining with his alpha, he stroked his tongue over her skin, letting his youki flow with the slow glide until her own scent overpowered the others and he dipped his tongue into her wet heat for a taste.

He was seducing her with every lap and stroke of his tongue, driving her desire higher until she ached with how much she wanted him. When he finally dipped his tongue into her heated center she shuddered and arched off the bed. Stroking his ears, Kagome moaned his name as his wicked tongue tortured her sensitive skin. _"InuYasha! I need you koibito, my mate, I burn!"_ When he rose above her, Kagome could only stare at him in awe. Again he looked like a warrior kami come to claim his mate, all golden skin and flexing muscle as he slid his length deep inside her making her gasp at the feeling of fullness and glide her hands up his arms to his neck.

InuYasha laid gently on top of her, pressing as much of their skin together as he could without making it difficult for her to breath. Leaning on his forearms, he stroked her hair back from her face and just looked at her, his beautiful mate, his everything. "I was so worried I wouldn't get you back Kagome, so scared that I would never have this again." Her dark, softly glittering eyes filled and he felt his heart swell with how much she loved him as her soul brushed against his. _"You will never lose me watashi no kokoro. Not ever!"_ Her hands stroked his nape, her fingers threading up into his hair and she pulled it around them. Surrounded in his forest scent he kissed her softly, with all the love he had, and felt the last vestiges of fear and sorrow vanish as her soft, enticing purr rumbled through him.

Kagome sank her nails gently into his shoulders and brought her legs up, wrapping them at InuYasha's back, and encouraged him to move with a small rock of her hips as her body heated under him. He thrust gently against her as his love, wrapped tight to his desire, swept through her and turning her head she submitted offering him her mark._ "Onegai my otto, will you fulfill my need… bite InuYasha." _His pleasure at her request lashed through her with his purr.

Teasing her a little, InuYasha nibbled at her mark and pressing his palms into the bed he lifted himself off her body continuing to thrust a slow full glide into her tight sheath. _"Like this tsuma? Is this what you want?" _He scraped a fang gently along the edge of her kanji as she whined a soft pleading sound._ "No? Are you sure that this isn't enough?" _Smirking, he lapped a stream of youki over her shoulder dragging it over her mark and up her throat to her ear. He increased his pace as her walls clenched on him with his playing and felt the drag on his skin as she tightened more. _"Kami, you feel so good Kagome!"_ Snarling softly when she moaned and lifted her throat towards him he relented and sank his fangs into her skin.

"_Ahhh! InuYasha!" _Kagome felt the pleasure burst from her center as his fangs squeezed her mark, his hard cock stroking her sheath was driving the climax higher until she became nothing but throbbing sensation and placing her hand over his mark she let her reiki flow over his skin.

Growling as her power ran down his body and hit him in his already aching groin, he clenched tighter on her mark, had her arch her body into his, and shatter around him again only harder. Gripping him tightly with her clenching walls she pulled him over with her into orgasm as she milked his seed from his body and he gave a pleased snarl against her throat as his pleasure looped back into her.

Purring, happily content, he laid his body down gently on hers again and nuzzled into her neck. Kagome's legs slid down his hips, feet coming to rest on the bed as she cradled him between her thighs and stroking his hair, she answered his happy purr with her own. "I really love your hair InuYasha." She smiled as he chuckled and rolled to lay beside her.

Sitting up, Kagome reached over the edge of the bed to pick up his kimono and slipping it over her skin, she left it untied. His pleased rumble increased in intensity but when she yawned, tired from everything that had happened in the last day, InuYasha was pulling the covers down and helping her under them, tucking the sheet around his mate as he slid in beside her. Cuddling close he set his hand on her belly, letting the heat from his skin warm her and called her into sleep, purring for both her and their pup.

Smiling, Kagome drifted. If things worked the way she hoped, they would be having another discussion in a few minutes. Distracted as he was by what rested and grew under his hand he wasn't paying attention to her thoughts.

Staying with her, InuYasha waited to see if she would dream. It had been a while since he'd wandered through them and he wanted to make sure her ordeal didn't have her having nightmares. Watching intently, he was a little surprised and slightly disappointed by what he saw. She was simply sitting by the river watching the water rush by and it seem like she was waiting for something. Confused, he dropped down into her dream and settled behind her in the grass as she leaned into him.

"Hello my mate I've been waiting for you. Is there something you need to tell me InuYasha?" Kagome drew her nails down his thighs, liking the feel of his silk hakama under her fingers, it made it easier to feel the muscles of his legs with the fabric as thin as it was.

Frowning, he reached for her but found only her calm center with no hint as to what it was he was supposed to know. "I'm not sure what you mean saiai?"

Looking up and back at him Kagome smirked, "Nothing koibito, really?" When he shook his head she laughed, "How about the fact that you've been walking in my dreams InuYasha?" When his eyes widened and he blushed across his nose, looking sheepish, she knew it was really him. "It's funny but neither you our Sesshomaru asked just how Takeshi was able to call me to Chiyoko. You my mate, are a dream walker just like he is." When his jaw dropped open she giggled and explained, showing him what she'd held back earlier.

"So… because I walk in your dreams so often Takeshi couldn't get through until you got hurt?" He was still surprised by all he kept finding out about them and the idea that one day he may be able to go into someone else's dreams… it seemed unreal.

Smiling, she stroked his cheek, "Yes saiai. Apparently you protect even my dreams, shugosha that you are." His surprise was so strong as it brushed against her, she couldn't help but snicker. "And you will have to let him in at least once. He promised me a dream!"

Her excitement crashed over him and made him laugh, "What kind of dream would get you that excited my mate?"

"He's going to send me their story! Takeshi is going to show me how they met. I'm so excited but he didn't say when so when it shows up let him in." She could have wiggled she was so happy. "Just how many of my dreams have you visited InuYasha?"

"Um… a few." He was well and truly caught that was for sure. "So how do I figure out how to travel with this dream walking thing?" Deciding it was a good idea to change the subject and avoid the possibility of being sat, he shifted her so that she could face him, letting her straddle his thighs.

Shrugging Kagome didn't have the answer, "I guess you just have to try. Maybe we should start with Miroku, see if you can step into his dreams."

"Feh! Like I want to see what the monk dreams about. Could be scary or at least lecherous and I ain't got no desire to know what Sango looks like if that's what he's dreaming of." With a mock shudder he stroked his hands down her shoulders and arms to her hands and threading their fingers together held her hands to his palm to palm. Lifting one to his mouth he nibbled across her knuckles, smirking at her a little, and had her giggling and tugging her hand away from his mouth but she didn't let go of his fingers.

"Well… you could try Shippo. Where is Shippo?" The little fox demon hadn't come around since she had woken up. "Should we be worried about him? He was ok after the bandit attack wasn't he?" Worried, she looked up at InuYasha in concern.

"Keh, he was fine Kagome. He was with Miroku at Kaede's when Sesshomaru and I arrived, but I ain't seen him since. I'll ask my brother later if he's seen him." It wasn't like Shippo to just take off without telling anyone but he had been fully focused on Kagome and hadn't noticed that the kit was missing until she asked. Letting his call flow softly, he soothed his mate. "I'm sure he's fine koibito, don't worry about something we ain't sure of yet." Leaning in, he licked her along the jaw and nibbled a bit under her ear. "So was that all of it Kagome?" There was something that she was holding back but he didn't want to press her if she wasn't ready to tell him.

Chewing her lip, Kagome felt her alpha rise as she stared into his. InuYasha's demon and aura had settled many hours ago but he still carried his full alpha behind his eyes. Placing a smacking kiss to his mouth, she pulled her hands free from his and reaching for his ears, stroked them gently and he shudder with how good it felt. "Chiyoko offered me a gift if I was willing to accept it." Nervous at what she'd accepted, she hoped he'd be happy.

He could feel her nerves rush against him and placing his hands on her back pulled her in closer. "Why so worried koi? It can't be that bad." She'd never do anything that would endanger them or their family so he wasn't worried.

Taking a deep breath as his purr rumbled a little louder she settled closer, dropping her hands to his shoulders, so she could feel it better. "You know how youki and hanyou children age really slowly, how it took a hundred and fifty years for you to mature to the point you look like your eighteen?" When he nodded, clearly still confused, she shivered a little and told him, "It wasn't that Chiyoko couldn't have children, they were so hunted she _chose_ not to. She didn't want to bring a child into this world only to be running with an infant for years and possibly to die and leave a child that looked seven or eight years old behind to fend for itself, like you had to do when your mother died." Cupping his cheek, Kagome brushed it gently with her thumb and placed her other hand over his heart that was just starting to race a little with her words.

"What did you do Kagome? What did she do to you?" He was feeling a little panic rising at the idea that his pup had been altered in some way.

"Breathe saiai, just be calm and stay with me." She let her purr swell between them as his abruptly ended. "The kami gave her a gift to pass on if she felt we were worthy of it. Once our pups are born they will grow like human children until their eighteenth year at which point they will come into their full strength and slow to age like regular youkai and hanyou." His shock rocked her hard.

He stared at her, mouth hanging open, and couldn't believe what she'd just told him. "I… you… what?"

Worried that he was unhappy, the bond between them suddenly silent, Kagome went to move away only to have him grab her and pull her tight against him as he buried his nose against her neck. His excited relief and happiness coursed into her and had her gasping at the force. Trying to breathe through the feeling she ask, "So… you're not upset that I said yes? Even though our family is going to be really different from what you expected?" She was having a hard time getting the words out with him holding her so tightly.

InuYasha threw his head back and laughed. "Kagome! This is fantastic! To have them age to maturity that fast… by the time the bastards try to come for you, our children will be full grown and able to protect themselves. How could this be a bad thing?" The dragon had said they had thirty years until the Shi no Keshin would make their move and he could give her a very big family in that amount of time.

She felt his smug, masculine pride flood her as he thought about how many times he could have her round and pregnant in that amount of time if their pups would grow so quickly and she thumped him on the chest. "Let's just get through this one first InuYasha before you start planning when to knock me up again." Exasperated with her mate she shook her head.

"Knock you up? That one of your weird sayings again Kagome?" When she giggled he knew he was right. "So anytime you are carrying I get to say I 'knocked you up'? That don't sound right at all." He definitely wouldn't be using that one. It sounded like he'd hit her or something and he didn't like it.

Laughing at his disapproval, Kagome tugged gently on his ear, "Call it whatever you want koi." Smiling she wriggled out of his tight embrace. "Can we try something?" When he nodded she stood and held out her hand for him. "Takeshi said you can change a bad dream to a good one and if he's right you should be able to change this dream, manipulate it into whatever you want. Try."

Looking at her standing there in his kimono he smirked. Going on instinct he closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted changed and when she gasped he knew he'd succeeded and opening his eyes he had to chuckle a little. They were now standing in their bedroom, surrounded in candles with soft moonlight streaming through the open wall of their room, both of them bare to the skin and her hair was back in the long braided tail she'd worn for the wedding.

Blushing while she laughed Kagome shoved at him. "Really not what I meant but ok, wow!" He was good at this just like Takeshi had said. Reaching out she ran her hand down his body and wrapped it firmly around the width of his erection. "Was this what you had in mind then my mate?" Stroking her hand down to the tip she watched his eyes heat as she caressed and tugged his ridged length.

Taking a hold of her long braid he wrapped it firmly around his fist and pulled gently until her head fell back, her eyes drifting shut, and he locked his fangs against her throat just to feel her jolt with excitement. Scraping them gently towards her shoulder as her hand worked his cock he growled a soft sound and felt his demon move closer. He wanted a turn and InuYasha felt Kagome's desire ratchet up at the thought when it stirred against her. _"He wants a chance to please our mate, koibito." _His demon was scraping at him but was purring an enticement for her. As her reiki rose to stroke him with her hand he knew she wanted it to and he let himself merge fully with his demon again. Fangs lengthened and sharpened as did his claws and he snarled a warning to be careful before letting his demon lead the way.

When Kagome opened her eyes it was to stare into those of his demon, riding him hard, the marks on his cheeks going jagged in his desire. _"Saiai, you're so damn sexy." _And he was, so powerful as his aura swelled even in her dream, and his youki poured over her while his feral scent making her knees weaken. He caught her as they gave out and laying her gently on the bed, cupped her breasts, tugging on the already peaking nipples.

InuYasha captured her mouth with his, letting his fangs drag lightly over her lip and lapping to soothe the sting when the sharp tip scraped too hard. A small bead of her blood welled up and licking at it he felt the burn of her desire explode on his tongue, heating his blood until it boiled in want of her. _"Kagome… I can't go slow saiai, I need to take my mate like my demon wants but I can't hurt you or our pup here." _Her calm acceptance flowed over him and with a snarl he flipped her to her belly and slid inside her tight, wet heat, thrusting hard against her womb and snapped his fangs into her mark. Her screaming cry of release had his ears flattening as he thrust rapidly into his mate.

She was in heaven. The heavy fullness in her belly had explode outwards when his fangs had pierced her mark, and the swollen cock of her fully merged mate was dragging aftershocks through her sheath. _"InuYasha! Let me…"_ She hadn't got the thought fully formed before he was dragging her up against him as he sat back, fangs still embedded in her mark, he filled her full of his youki.

He wanted more, more heat, more of that tight squeezing around his cock and shifting with her he stepped off the bed. Letting her feet hit the floor and releasing her mark with a swipe of his tongue as he bent her over, pressing her down into the furs, he pounded into his mate. Savage snarl ripping from him as the strength doubled back on him when she slid into his passion hazed mind and lashed him with her reiki, blending their pleasure together.

Grabbing her hips he pulled her back into him, increasing his pace as he felt the burn of his approaching orgasm, her little cries and moans making his demon purr harder. As it built in the base of his spine and his demon roared for more he leaned over her again and rested the sharp tips of his fangs against her nape, holding her flat to the bed, linking his fingers with hers so she was at his mercy. The pleased snarl that came from her lips as her alpha rose and the spear of excited desire she fed him had him thrusting harder and shifting his fangs to her mark, clamping hard and tasting her orgasm rich blood as she screamed out her release, until finally his climax crashed over him and with a satisfied growl he emptied into his mate.

He came out of her dream quickly when Kemuri gave a soft growl from the doorway. Someone was coming. Kagome was stirring a little but he called her back into sleep, whispering that everything was fine and she needed to rest. At least this time he got to finish what he started in her dream before he was interrupted. Though the release in her dream had been satisfying for his mind and his demon it had left him physically uncomfortable and breathing deep he forced down his arousal.

Dressing quickly in his hakama and under kosode, and packing Tetsusaiga, he stalked his way to the door. Demon rising and aura spiking wildly, he could feel the need to protect his mate pound through him and going outside he waited in the yard for Tsuneo, Kaede and Chika as they walked up the road. Kemuri wasn't much better as he shifted his own form in a blaze of silver flames and laid his transformed body across the doorway. InuYasha smirked a little, he wasn't the only one feeling over protective.

Kaede breathed a relieved breath at seeing InuYasha waiting outside. Kagome must be better if he'd willingly left her to meet them though on second glance he looked ready to protect and defend more then he did to have a pleasant conversation if the death grip he had on Tetsusaiga was anything to go by. Sango had run in that morning with a happy squeal and told her of Kagome's recovery. The old miko had felt her knees weaken and had quickly sat down, her fear had been extensive for her apprentice and to learn of Kagome's quick thinking to save their pup, had her in tears. "InuYasha. Might I see Kagome this morning?" She thought it best to ask seeing as how the hanyou's youki was spiking wildly causing his marks to come and go from his cheeks and the shadow hound on the porch looked almost as daunting.

"No." Turning glittering eyes to the headman InuYasha felt his hackles rise. "What do you want Tsuneo?" They were scraping at his instincts and he felt Kagome stir in his mind._ "Sleep saiai. I'm fine."_ He let his call soothe her again and breathing deep tried to calm the driving pulse of his blood. If they hadn't shown up yesterday he would never have had to leave Kagome, but then they also wouldn't have learned of all that their soul bond entailed and what he needed to do to ensure Kagome's safety.

Growling, InuYasha held up a hand asking them to wait as he paced away and then back. He wanted to be angry, to blame the headman and old woman but he couldn't. What had happened, he could see now, had been necessary for their future and wasn't really their fault. It was that bastard Nobu's fault. Snarling softly, he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and felt Kagome stir again. If he didn't find some control she wasn't going to get any sleep. Thrusting a hand over his ears, he gave his hair a sharp tug and turned back to the waiting humans. "Kaede, Kagome is asleep and I won't have her disturbed. What can I do for you headman?" He wasn't happy with this 'visit' but he would try and be polite.

"InuYasha-sama, we just wanted to check on your lady and see how she was doing. Had I known she was in danger I would have _never_ asked you to leave the village." Tsuneo bowed as he apologized. The hanyou had almost lost his mate because of his request.

"Feh. Not your fault." No matter how much his demon snarled that it was. "But I ain't going to be leaving her again without a damn good reason." It was the only reason Nobu still breathed. He would not leave her and once he had told Sesshomaru what he had promised would happen should Nobu come after Kagome again… his brother had taken it as an oath, one he was pleased to accept.

"InuYasha-sama, Chika thanks you much for what you and older brother did." The old woman bowed low before the hanyou. "Chika has lost her daughter but regained her grandchildren. Gomen ne for the harm it caused your mate." He had rescued what was most precious to her, only to almost lose that which was most precious to him and her guilt weighed heavy upon her.

He could smell her guilt and felt his heart soften a little for the old woman. "Chika-san…" InuYasha waited for her eyes to lift to his. "Kagome will be fine. This was not your fault but a trap set for me that failed." When Tsuneo made a startled sound of surprise his eyes shifted to the headman. "He wanted me out of the way so he could get to Kagome."

"Who InuYasha-sama?" Tsuneo was shocked that someone would go to such lengths to hurt the little ex-miko and new healer of their village.

InuYasha scrubbed a hand down his face, "I should have just killed the bastard the first time but _no_ I had to have a human moment and just warn the baka off." He knew Kaede was aware of who was responsible but as he had been the one to pass judgement she obviously felt it was his responsibility to inform the headman.

"Nobu? Nobu is responsible?" News of what had occurred at Hotaka's home had spread like wildfire through the village and Tsuneo had been sorry to have missed it. Nobu had been an irritating little baka for years and it would have been nice to see the hanyou take him down a peg. Tsuneo's eyes widened as he took in the change occurring in InuYasha. The hanyou was looking larger than usual, purple slashes appeared and stayed on his cheeks and he could see his fangs pressing into his lip.

His demon roared as the name passed Tsuneo's lips and InuYasha gripped Tetsusaiga tighter, pushing hard to force it back and reverse the merge with his demon. "Yes." It was a hiss of sound as his lip curled back over his fangs. Snarling, he stalked away and looked up into the red eyes of Sesshomaru's Inu as he stepped from the trees in his true-form. Fangs bared, Sesshomaru rumbled, asking if he was alright and InuYasha barked back he was fine. He'd felt his brother coming for a while but with his aura dampened Kaede hadn't noticed. Turning, he stalked back towards the humans. Kaede looked fairly calm, Tsuneo was stiff but steady, it was Chika who made him want to chuckle.

The old woman couldn't contain her glee at seeing the daiyoukai as he was. Smile spreading, she stared at the great beast and had she not been so old, with creaky joints, she would have bounced in her joy. "The Great Lord is as _magnificent_ as Chika remembers." She said softly.

Sesshomaru rolled his red eyes in exasperation and with a huff he laid down, watching the small group from half closed eyes. His form usually struck terror in humans and to have an old one look at him with awe instead was just strange. InuYasha knew too many odd humans.

Shaking off his shock at seeing the large white Inu, Tsuneo spoke to InuYasha. "I will have the guard round up Nobu and he will be brought to justice InuYasha-sama." The snarl that came from the Lord Sesshomaru had them all taking a step back.

Kemuri stood and joined InuYasha, stalking forward with his fangs dripping and silver flames flashing around his paws. Whipping his tail out in agitation it cracked loudly in warning as his hackles rose and his eyes began to bleed red.

InuYasha reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder, the shadow hound being roughly the size of a horse in this form, telling him to be still. Sesshomaru's head had whipped around at Tsuneo's words and he too stood to the side of InuYasha, livid that this human thought to appropriate his prey from him. Fangs bared, Sesshomaru snarled a warning and dug his claws into the ground.

Growling softly for them both to calm down before they disturbed Kagome, InuYasha turned full alpha glittering eyes on the headman. "Nobu is not your concern. His life was forfeit the _moment_ he came for Kagome."

Tsuneo looked into the golden eyes that promised death to any that defied them, saw the long sharp fangs descend to press his lip again, and shuddered. InuYasha was one intimidating hanyou when he wanted to be. "As you say InuYasha-sama but at least let us help-"

The vicious snarl that came from InuYasha had them all taking a step back again. Even Sesshomaru glanced at him in concern. "I warned him what would happen if he came for my mate! **You will not interfere!** It is Sesshomaru's right to deal with Nobu as he sees fit. Hotaka and Asuka have been informed. **My** mate, **my** will!" Finished dealing with the humans, he returned to the house and his mate. All three had sunk to their knees as the power of his alpha hit them. Kemuri had whined and lowered his head but InuYasha had only stroked a hand over the hounds flank, accepting his deference as he'd walked away and releasing the hound from his alpha's hold.

Sesshomaru, feeling the spike in InuYasha's alpha, had locked his knees but wasn't hit with his strength like before. It more rolled past him than into him and he realized his own Alpha, strong and powerful in itself, was a match for InuYasha's. Kagome's message from their father had allowed them both to find their destinies and through the discovery, Sesshomaru had found the full depth of his own power, the same way it had awoken InuYasha's beast.

Dropping his form, Sesshomaru stood before the humans and glared at the old miko. "You will explain Miko." He knew she would understand what had forced them down to their knees and could give the explanation to the headman that annoyed him, he had no desire to do it himself. When Kaede nodded, he spun on his heal and followed InuYasha, listening with half an ear as the Miko quietly explained just how powerful his brother was becoming.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the break! New chapters written so that's a woo and two who's! R&R as you like! And for those fan's asking I went back and updated chapters 5 and 6 to include their lemons.


	57. Chapter 57

He went to check on Kagome. She slept deeply and InuYasha was thankful that his anger hadn't disturbed her. She needed the rest, her body was growing their pup and he wanted her healthy for the duration. Purring softly, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, needing to touch her even if it was only a little. A quick touch to her belly to assess her reiki had him satisfied with its strength.

Kneeling beside her, he watched her sleep and breathed a relieved sigh. He had her back and she was well and so was their growing pup. His beautiful mate, black hair fanned out over the red silk of her pillow, her hand against her cheek and her dark lashes laying heavy against her skin, she was gorgeous and he felt blessed to call her his. Smile spreading, he reached for her and brushed against her gently, just wanting to feel her mind against his own and he felt his demon settle and calm. Their mate was safe and healthy and they would see that she stayed that way.

Returning to the common room, he stoked the fire and started tea as Sesshomaru and Kemuri joined him. The hound, reverted to his warning form, headed down the hallway and InuYasha cautioned him to be careful. He knew the hound would crawl on the bed with Kagome and he better not disturb her sleep. Silver eyes met his and Kemuri growled his understanding with a little huff slightly annoyed at the warning, of course he'd be careful.

"Sesshomaru, you seen Shippo around?" InuYasha looked to were his brother sat, the daiyoukai was working to cover his annoyance with Tsuneo.

"Hn, his family runs the teahouse were the one I will hunt plans to arrive this night. He went to prepare them for my arrival." Eyes flashing, he reached for his cold façade and calm. The headman of InuYasha's village had irritated him with his assumption. As if the humans had any right to interfere or try and take his prey from him. Then there was the old one would looked at him in awe, "How do you put up with all these strange humans little brother?"

"Feh, you get used to it." He'd had three years to become accustomed to people looking at him without fear. Even before that he'd had his pack and they had always been a little odd in how easily they had accepted him. "What is the plan for tonight?" He would not be participating but that didn't mean he didn't want to know what his brother was planning. Standing, he went for the tea.

"Find this Nobu and kill him, preferably slowly. Will passing judgement, as is your right, cause you problems InuYasha?" The headman had not seemed upset before InuYasha's alpha had weighed on them but that he had tried to bring in the human idea of 'justice' had annoyed him. Inu justice consisted of appeasing one's demon, usually with blood and screaming. His demon rumbled its agreement.

"Doesn't matter. Kagome is my mate and nobody touches _my_ _mate_!" Snarling, he felt his aura pulse hard once before he pulled it back. "Control's a little off, keeps messing with my youki." InuYasha handed tea to Sesshomaru when he sat back down with him.

"That is not a control problem brother. That is your beast wanting out." Between the wild flaring of InuYasha's aura and the strength of his alpha, Sesshomaru should have realized this was a possibility. "If you were not hanyou, this would have made sense days ago. It is as it was for me, the wild and fluctuating youki, before my beast emerged the first time. Tomorrow, we will see if you can call him out InuYasha." When he had returned to the forest earlier he had sent Jaken for the split tail mokomoko. It would save time if he didn't have to journey to retrieve it himself for they only had eleven days to find InuYasha's true-form. "Your alpha has gained strength little brother, be careful when you unleash it as you did today."

InuYasha scrubbed a hand over his ears before dragging it over his face. "Keh, I already feel bad. They didn't deserve it." He hadn't liked the feeling when they had dropped down in front of him. It had felt… wrong to hold that kind of power over someone else. Sighing, he knew he would need to make a few apologies.

Not long after Sesshomaru left to check on Rin and InuYasha waited for Kagome to wake up. Kemuri was curled up at her feet and lifted a lazy eyelid to look at him when he walked into the room. InuYasha rubbed a silky ear and scratched at Kemuri's ruff before sliding carefully onto the bed behind his mate. He warmed her with his body, curving his arm gently around her, letting his hand cover his pup and purring low he cradled her to his chest. Breathing a content sigh, he closed his eyes and rested with her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had slept into the late afternoon and when she started to wake, InuYasha had drawn her a bath, figuring she would want to wash the blood from her hair. He'd managed to clean most of it out for her but he could still scent a trace of it when he'd held her and he didn't think she'd complain, his mate was rather fond of baths after all. Lifting her as she woke up, he took her to the waiting tub of hot water and had her soaking before she was awake enough to form a coherent thought. The soft sound of pleasure she'd made when she sank down had him rumbling his happiness. "Just soak tsuma and I will get you something to eat." Her soft eyes met his and she gave him a slightly sleepy smile before dipping her head back into the water to wet her hair. The move thrust her throat up sharply and he was back beside her instantly.

Resting his hands on the edge of the tub to either side of her, he bent down and ran his tongue up the long line of her throat, starting at the hollow between her collarbones and ending at her chin where he gently closed his fangs on her pleased whine. She hung there, suspended in the water and from his fangs, letting her enjoyment of what he was doing brush against him as she watched him through half shuttered, sultry eyes. With a happy sigh InuYasha released her and kissed her smirking mouth. "You know what it does to me when you offer your throat Kagome." Chuckling, he splashed a little water at her as she giggled. She'd done it on purpose as the mischief dancing within her alpha eyes could attest to. He went and got her a plate of food, feeling her hunger scraping at her as she washed her hair and bringing tea with him, he sat with her while she ate and soaked. He could feel the slow buildup of discomfort as she thought about what was going to happen tonight.

"Sesshomaru is going for Nobu isn't he?" Kagome had wondered if InuYasha would go himself but he'd warned Nobu that he'd give him to his brother if he tried something like this. She had thought at the time it was just a threat to get the baka to back off not one InuYasha would follow through with.

"Keh, once I told him what I'd said to Nobu there was no stopping him. That's where Shippo disappeared to. His fox family runs the tea house Masa was supposed to take you to." Snarling a little, InuYasha felt his aura pulse again and reached for calm only to have Kagome slide through and soothe him gently. He smiled his thanks to her and played with her fingers where they hung over the edge of the tub.

Kagome sighed a little. She was having a hard time knowing that someone was going to die tonight because of her. Leaning her head on the tub she felt a tear roll down her cheek as her emotions shifted. "I don't know how to feel about this InuYasha."

Standing, he stripped out of his clothes and slipped into the bath behind her, letting some of the water out so it didn't overflow. Cradling her back against him, he pulled his hair forward so it draped down either side of her, covering her breasts, and surrounding her in his scent. His scent worked to keep her calm more often than not and he let his hands rest on her soft belly. "Kagome, he ain't gonna stop, you know this. He will continue to try for you over and over because there is something not right with him. Sesshomaru told me that I should have just killed him when he came at you the first time." He could feel her protest rising up, Nobu had only made her uncomfortable and had grabbed her arm, how did he deserve death for that? "You don't understand saiai." He pulled her back tighter as a couple more tears fell and he let his call swell behind her trying to stop the rise of her emotions. "Such a soft heart, even for him." InuYasha nibbled a little on her ear, dragging a fang lightly along the edge to distract her. "Sesshomaru said that for you to have such an intense dislike of him, even as early in our bonding as it was, it means his soul is so dark, so damaged, he rejected your light. He is beyond saving." She couldn't save everyone, no matter how much she wanted to.

"But to kill him… because of me… I'm having a hard time with it InuYasha." The bandits were one thing. They had hurt the market day village, the girls from that village, and then came here and hurt more people. Rin, the twins and Sango, Kimi and some of the village guard, but Nobu was only after her, hadn't even come himself.

"Enough!" He couldn't believe her. "Just what has to happen before killing him will be ok with you? Does he have to hurt you? He has done so! Does he have to try and hurt me? He did and failed! Does he have to hurt our pup? Because I already thought he'd killed our pup, is that not enough to get rid of this threat?" InuYasha sighed as he felt her crumble against him and her tears poured down. "Kagome, just breathe koibito, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or upset you." She turned so she sat sideways against him in the water and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was so scared InuYasha! So scared!" Kagome pressed her face into his throat and sobbed. Her run through the forest had finally caught up with her and though she'd started this with comments about Nobu, it was her delayed fear that was the underlying emotion. Holding her tight to him, InuYasha purred softly for her, letting her cry out all the stress from yesterday. When her tears finally slowed and then stopped he stroked her spine gently with his claws dragging them lightly on her skin. She liked it and it helped her calm a little more and he needed her calm. They weren't done talking about this.

"Kagome… you know this has to happen. I couldn't stop Sesshomaru even if I wanted to." He kept up the steady stroking of his claws as he felt her surrender and deflate slightly against him. "Why are you fighting this so hard?" He really didn't understand.

"I don't know. I guess I feel guilty. His death is on my head." Feeling defeated, confused and overly emotional, she rubbed her cheek against his skin and threaded her fingers through his wet hair.

"His death is on his own head! He came for you! This is not your fault, you didn't encourage him." Yet he could feel how guilty she felt and it made him want to snarl. "Stop my mate, just stop. Stop and listen to the voice inside you, go deep and see what it is saying about this." He was out of ideas and hoped her own instincts, born of two predators, would help her understand.

Kagome could feel his frustration with her, how he didn't understand how she could feel bad about this but she did. Breathing deep, she did as he asked and closing her eyes she went deep and felt him follow her down. Reaching for the place where the voice of her dragon came from she was astounded by what she found and felt InuYasha's surprise rush though her. Resting in her soul was a small red dragon, similar in shape to Takeshi, and waiting behind her wrapped protectively around the little dragon was a large white Inu. _"My turn to tell you how beautiful they are saiai." _InuYasha's pleased purr rolled through her soul and had both of her instincts reacting with happiness. _"Does this mean you have your own true-form my mate?"_ Puzzled, Kagome listened as the two beasts spoke quietly to her before she pulled back and opened her eyes to look up into InuYasha's. "No, I'm still mostly human so I don't have that ability. They are my instincts and are strong enough to take a form but I'm not." She turned until she could straddle his thighs, pressing her breasts into his chest, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck she felt his hands come up to stroke down her back. "You were right InuYasha. They feel the same way you do about Nobu, stronger even because of what almost happened to our pup." Her Inu's maternal sense was livid that someone had tried to hurt their pup. "It's just hard knowing that the underlying reason he will die… is me. You've killed for me before but it was always to protect me in that moment. This is different. Sesshomaru is basically going to execute him and though it is necessary, I see that I do, it's still hard."

She'd realized something else while she'd been listening to her instincts. "I know what Sesshomaru's purpose is now." Sighing a little, she settle herself closer to her mate. "His purpose is to help you find your true-form but he is also meant to handle some of these issues like Nobu." When InuYasha's surprise slid over her, she explained. "If it was you watashi no saiai no hanryo that took care of Nobu, no matter how hard you tried to keep his death from me I would see it in you eventually and it would hurt me. Not because it was you who carried out the sentence but because I _can't_ help him and the guilt I feel for all the hurt he has caused to get to me, and that I am _the_ reason he will be killed, it would weigh heavily on my soul if I could see his execution through your eyes." Kagome nipped at his jawline and tasted his skin a little with her tongue.

He could see it in her. The small amount of guilt she still felt at being the underlying reason for Nobu's death but she wasn't against it happening anymore, her safety being paramount, and with time the guilt would lessen and eventually fade away. Her instincts had confirmed what he'd been saying and she was letting them lead her like she needed them to, letting some of her human ideals go so she could understand her youkai side better. It was that tiny bit of guilt that would eventually become a dark spot on her soul if she became witness to the execution. The bandits he'd killed and the battles he'd fought in the past and would fight in the future were different, they didn't relate directly back to her in such a way as to cause a problem. But should such a situation arise in the future, were an execution like this one was called for, it would be Sesshomaru that would deal with it. InuYasha would do nothing to jeopardize his mate's pure light.

The bath water was cooling and rising with her InuYasha helped wring the water from her hair and got them both towels. Wrapping her tight into hers, he held onto it as she looked at him. "I know this is hard for you Kagome, I can see it, but it really ain't your fault. He made choices, actively sot my death and you got hurt in the process. I understand that I can't be the one to seek the retribution that my demon wants me to but I will not have you feeling like this is on your head. It isn't! If I could go… I would… but I will send Sesshomaru and I won't ask what happened, won't seek the details and I will be satisfied knowing that there is one less threat to you in our lives." Cupping her cheek, he swiped the tear off her skin and kissed her gently before hugging her tight, smelling the sweet scent of cinnamon and the bath oil on her hair.

"Thank you InuYasha." Holding him tight Kagome felt herself settle with his understanding. She didn't want to know, not any of it, and if he knew then she would. He helped her step from the tub, grabbed his clothes and still holding her hand led her back to their room where he wrapped her into his fire rat again. She braided her hair into the long tail like he liked and he was purring his happiness to her when the prickle on his aura informed him that Sesshomaru was back. _"Are you hungry again koi?"_

Kagome laughed at how in tune he was with her. "I'll make it, you go talk to your brother." She shooed him out of the room and went to give Kemuri a good scratch. He was still laying on the bed and she made sure all his injuries had healed, and rubbed his belly for him when he rolled over.

InuYasha made his way outside and waited for Sesshomaru. He leaned against the same post as he had the day before their wedding and thought about all the changes they'd been through and she hadn't even been back a month. She hadn't even been back for half a month. He grinned a little at how amazing his life had become in such a short time. To have her with him, was his one true wish and even though he'd been blessed beyond measure since her return, it was having her, hands down, that made him the happiest he'd ever been. Second was the relationship developing with his brother. It was funny how one thing, one act of compassion and hope, could open doors in ways he never expected. When Sesshomaru walked out of the forest he went to meet him.

"Little brother." Sesshomaru greeted him and noticed he had his kimono on again. "Kagome is awake then." InuYasha's kimono smelt more like his Imouto every day and when he'd appeared without it this morning to deal with the humans, he knew exactly where it was, wrapped around his brother's sleeping mate.

InuYasha's ears flicked backwards as he heard her starting dinner. "Keh, she's up and doing better. She's having a hard time with Nobu's impending demise, feels guilty like it's her fault somehow."

Sesshomaru's lip curled back over his fangs and he snarled softly. "You told her that was foolish, yes? She is no more responsible for his choices than you are." He made to move towards the house when InuYasha stepped in front of him.

"Hold on. She knows it but that doesn't stop her from feeling like she is the underlying reason he is going to die tonight. I made her dig deep and go to her instincts." He chuckled at the memory of what waited in her soul. "Sesshomaru if I could show you what waited there… maybe I can, feh… you don't sleep so maybe not."

"What are you babbling about InuYasha?" Sometimes his brother's thoughts bounced worse than his did as a puppy.

"Found out I'm a dream walker like Takeshi was and can manipulate dreams to show people what I want." He waved a hand in dismissal. "Eventually I'll be able to travel to others with it but right now it is just Kagome's dreams that I can walk in. If you slept I could try it with you and show you the surprise that waits in Kagome's soul but you don't so that ain't going to happen."

Sesshomaru thrust a hand over his hair, feeling exasperated as his mokomoko fluffed out. "Why does everyone assume I do not sleep or that I do not eat? Just because I do not do it in front of you does not mean I do not do it at all! I am youkai not kami, even I have to sleep at some point." He would have smacked InuYasha for his stupidity if his brother was not looking at him so thoughtfully.

"You make work yet brother. Anyway, while she spoke with her instincts we discovered your 'purpose'. She's known there was a specific reason we needed you and she finally found it." When his brother looked slightly hurt he realized how his words had sounded. "Not like that! Sheesh! At this point if you haven't figured out how important you are to her than I can't help you. You're her damn brother as much as you're mine and she loves you but we need you for this cause I can't do it myself!" Crossing his arms he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his kimono._ "Just calm down InuYasha, your aura is flaring and I can feel it pulse from here." _ She was right and forcing it back, as she washed soft against him, it settled.

"You are correct InuYasha." It was still surprising to have someone care about him, and not about what he could do for them as the Lord of the West. "It is just… unexpected … to be cared for without a request behind it."

"Look bastard, you're family first and if you couldn't _do_ anything to help us you'd still be family first, but this you can help with and I'm pretty sure you won't mind the job." He went on to explain about the connection Kagome's guilt had to her soul and how it would darken her light if he was to participate in any way with Nobu's… removal. The word execution, which is what it was, made Kagome shudder. "So I don't want to know, can't know, what happens tonight and in the future should something like this come up again where her soul cries out in sorrow and her guilt weighs on her… it's got to be you that deals with it."

Sesshomaru's wicked youkai smile spread wide. "It would be my pleasure little brother." He was happy to take the burden from InuYasha. Would most likely enjoy the position as executioner on his brother's behalf when he was needed, for if it was a threat directly in relation to his Imouto, he wanted a hand in removing it.

Together they went back inside to wait for the kitsunes. Kagome was cooking, what he couldn't tell, and he wondered if it was something she had eaten in the future she was from. "Kagome…" When she looked at him, Sesshomaru smirked at her. "Lord Fluffy? Really Imouto?" When she looked horrified and blushed he laughed.

Kagome glanced at InuYasha but he looked just as surprised as she did. "Dammit Miroku!" It was just like the monk.

Chuckling, Sesshomaru shook his head, "The monk was not the one to let it out. The taijiya called me such when they were here the other night. Though the monk did explain that it was what you seem to call me little bird." He watched her blush brighten.

"First with –it to Mika and now with lord fluffy to you… Sango's on a role." She grumbled, shaking her head, her embarrassment was substantial. "I'm sorry onii-san, I never meant for it to be disrespectful it was just… when you were here the first time… and you were so…" Glancing at InuYasha who only smirked at her and refused to help her get her foot out of her mouth she sighed, "Uptight and it sort of… fits." She waved her hand in the direction of his mokomoko.

Snickering, he went to her and placed his fingers against her red cheek. "I guess it is only fair Imouto that you have something to call me if I wish to call you 'little bird'." She smiled up at him in relief. "Perhaps we can keep this a private name? For you will ruin my reputation otherwise." When she laughed it made him happy, "I am glad to see you well Kagome. Let us keep you that way for a while." He could just scent the pup she carried, ginger and sun warmed forest. "Congratulations Imouto on your impending arrival." Smirking as she blushed again, he brushed her bangs back and shifted his eyes to his brothers. "And to you InuYasha on the impending birth of your heir."

InuYasha grinned wide enough to flash his fangs. "I agree with Sesshomaru, let's keep you well for a while wench. Thank you brother."

"Yes, thank you onii-san." Tugging him down Kagome pressed her cheek to his before turning back to dinner. "You will be joining us for dinner Sesshomaru." She had heard what he'd said to InuYasha and when he tried to protest she only raised her brow at him, alpha eyes glittering, and said, "Lord fluffy, _will_ be joining us." She only smirked a little when he glared at her and went to sit with InuYasha. "This was something my mother used to make when I was having an off day. I didn't believe you the first time you told me you didn't eat human food and I won't believe you if you tell me that now." She was determined to feed him at least once and dishing him a bowl of her soup she handed it to him and turned away to get InuYasha's. Kagome wasn't going to make this harder for him then it needed to be by watching him eat and when she noticed InuYasha was, she gave him a hard mental shove, _"Don't make a big deal out of this or he'll never eat with us again!"_ Handing him his own dinner Kagome gave him 'the look' and went to get hers.

Still reeling from how she was so casual about touching him, Sesshomaru had not fought too hard to be let out of dinner. InuYasha had been correct in that she was not going to let him out of it that easily. Breathing the aroma of the fragrant soup, he appreciated that neither of them watched him, and sipping he found it to be quite good if different from what he was used to.

Kagome glanced at Kemuri but the hound wasn't interested and bound out the door to find his own dinner. Dishing up her own soup, she went and sat between InuYasha and Sesshomaru and they ate in silence for a while.

"Imouto? What can you tell me about this future you came from?" Sesshomaru was not sure she would be willing to tell him anything about the future but was curious enough to ask.

The question surprised her, "What would you like to know?"

He shrugged, a small raise and lower of his shoulder. "Whatever you wish to tell me Kagome. I would understand what the future holds."

Smiling brightly, she had an idea. "Just give me a minute. I'll be right back!" Setting her bowl down, she ran to the dojo and the cupboard that held her back pack. Rummaging quickly, Kagome found what she was looking for and returning to the common room she handed Sesshomaru her history text book. "This is all the history of Japan from before this time right up to mine." Grinning at his surprise, Kagome let InuYasha tug her down into his lap.

"_Is that a good idea koibito?"_ Giving Sesshomaru a look at what was to come could mess with their future.

Kagome snuggled down against him, _"He'll get there eventually and you've already seen it. So no I don't think it's a problem and there will be times in the next five hundred years that we will need to… disappear. He'll need to know why and when."_ Though she was looking forward to seeing the history of their land unfold over the years, there were moments in time she would rather avoid if they could.

Sesshomaru turned the odd book over in his hands. It was harder and more colorful than any he had seen before and opening it, he began to read through her history and their future. It was a bit like reading a work of fiction but he knew it was truth. Many of the pictures intrigued him, showing things that had yet to be invented. "You come from an interesting era Kagome. InuYasha, you have seen much of this future?" Knowing his brother had travelled through the well with his mate, he would have seen many of these things.

InuYasha nodded as he purred softly for Kagome. "Yah, a few strange things. Houses that stay cold inside even when it's hot outside, picture boxes were the people inside move, machines that clean clothing without people running them-"

All three of them turned towards the east where the fast moving youkai was coming from. Kagome shuddered and turned into InuYasha. Her sad resignation flooded him as her nose pressed into his throat and her arm came up to wrap around his neck. _"The foxes are coming aren't they?"_ He pulled her in tighter, cupping the back of her head and holding her against him.

"_Yes saiai, they are coming." _InuYasha let his call rumble harder for her as his glittering, alpha eyes met Sesshomaru's. The daiyoukai rose, leaving her book laying on the floor.

"Imouto…" He waited until her eyes met his and saw the sadness behind them. InuYasha stood with her, setting Kagome gently on her feet and Sesshomaru held out his hands to her. When she took them, he held on gently. "This is no more something you need to think on. It is not your fault, it is not your burden to carry, and it is no longer your concern. It is mine. My privilege to stand as your sword when InuYasha cannot." She nodded but he could still smell the scent of sadness and a touch of guilt rolling off her. Sighing, he released her hands. "I will meet them in the forest." He left and was heading down the stairs past the returning shadow hound when she called his name.

"_Kagome… go. I can feel what you want koibito, it's fine. Go." _InuYasha's soft acceptance was all she needed and she followed Sesshomaru out the door. "Sesshomaru!"

He turned to face her, standing at the bottom of the stairs and had to catch her when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. "Be safe onii-san!" Stunned, he looked at InuYasha. His brother only smirked at him as he leaned against the doorway.

"This Sesshomaru will be fine Imouto. Do not worry." Increasing the pressure of his arms, he gave her a little squeeze and released her, InuYasha coming forward to wrap his arm around her middle. "Your mate is still touchy, little brother." Smirking at Kagome as he said it he walked away into the forest.

"You better come back in one piece lord fluffy!" Kagome hollered at him and heard the soft chuckle as he disappeared into the trees. Turning her eyes up to her mate she smiled, "Thank you InuYasha." She kissed his smirking mouth as he softly rubbed his hand over her belly.

"Feh, he's family. It ain't no big deal that you like to show your affection koi. Everything we've learned in the past couple of days… I think his life may have been harder than I realized." Shrugging, he brought her back inside with him. "He ain't had nobody but Rin show him she cares before you. Just so long as those feelings stay brotherly." He chuckled when she growled at him.

Sliding her hands up his chest, just to watch his eyes heat as she fed him her desire, Kagome reached for his forelocks and wrapped them around her fingers. She tugged him down until her lips just grazed his but when he went to kiss her, she pulled back, smirking when he cocked his brow at her. "There is only one Inu in my life that heats my blood… that will ever heat my blood and that Inu is you my otto." Tugging, she sealed her mouth to his.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru moved away from their home, deeper into the forest to wait for the approaching fox youkai. He had not had someone hug him ever before Rin not even Chiyoko. That Kagome would offer it freely… his brother's mate was soft hearted. Too soft hearted if she held remorse for Nobu's impending death. He could feel his demon scraping at him, his alpha rising, they were tired of waiting and so was he. The kitsune was close and Sesshomaru pulled his cold façade back on, assuming his daiyoukai persona easily.

A fox youkai stepped slowly out of the trees and approached with caution. A three tail kitsune of indistinct age, he had a fox's face and ears unlike the more human looking kit of Kagome's, and wore hakama and kosode of a commoner. "Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed low, "I am Haitatsunin, sent to you by my uncle, Chie, through my cousin Shippo. The one you seek has arrived."

"Hn. We will go." Stepping forward he glared at the kitsune when he held up his hand.

"My apologies great lord. My uncle wished you to know there is something strange about the human… he doesn't smell right." Haitatsunin shivered when the hard gold eyes pinned him in place, the alpha eyes of an angry Inu.

"Explain." Sesshomaru snapped as he narrowed his eyes at the nervous fox.

Haitatsunin straightened, "He smells… less then he should. Chie-oji doesn't know why but he has less scent then he should as a human." Shaking his head as it was hard to explain. "There is an odd scent that masks his."

Sesshomaru started forwards again and the kitsune followed. "Odd how?" The sun was setting in a blaze of orange and red behind them as they crossed the meadow of the bone eaters well heading east.

"There is a youkai scent on him, faint, but present. Whose we can't tell but he has had help from a youkai." Haitatsunin's anger was building. He didn't know Shippo's Kagome but the kit had been devastated by her injuries. That a kitsune had requested a place in the pack of an Inu, and for the alpha to be a hanyou at that, left him certain that they must be very special and incredibly powerful. "Great lord… may I ask… what is your connection to Shippo's pack?" The kit had only said the lord would be coming for this Nobu but not why it was him instead of Kagome's mate.

Stiffening, Sesshomaru glared at the fox over his shoulder. "The Alpha is this Sesshomaru's brother and his mate is our Imouto." Reverting back to the third person way of speaking that had served him all his life he had to quicken his pace to keep from smirking in front of the lesser youkai. Kagome would be laughing by this point at his 'act' and he would need to make sure, should they ever come to his home, that she did not snicker in public. "So he has had help then. This one is not pleased." It meant another possible point of attack aimed at InuYasha and Kagome or possibly Shi no Keshin if Chiyoko was wrong. He would need to revise his plan for the evening.

"Kitsune, this is what you will do." Sesshomaru laid out his plan to the fox and felt his lips twitch when Haitatsunin's mouth curved into a wicked youkai grin that bared all his teeth. Ears twitching at the ability to create some mischief, the fox offered a few suggestions. Kitsune were known for their trickery after all.

* * *

A/N: Yes, next chapter is Nobu's date with death, arriving soon. R&R as you like!


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: All right… I have never been nervous posting a chapter but you guys have been so awesome with your suggestions and how you were waiting for the epicness that is Nobu's demise that I have now rewritten this chapter three times… so freaking nervous! Ok… breath… here we go…

* * *

Shippo was waiting high in the branches of a tree for Lord Sesshomaru's arrival and when he felt the approach of the powerful Inu's aura he leapt through the forest towards him and his cousin Haitatsunin. Dropping down to the ground he waited, not wanting to rush the Lord and have him react violently at a perceived threat. When the daiyoukai appeared between the trees followed by his cousin Shippo approached quickly and bowed low, they had gotten back fast and he was grateful. "Lord Sesshomaru how is Kagome, is she ok, did she wake up?" He still knew nothing of her and was very worried.

Sesshomaru shifted his cold eyes to the older kitsune. "Go, prepare." The three tail bowed and raced into the woods. Letting his mask slip away as the fear and concern radiated from the kit he chose to follow Kagome's request and have some compassion. He could see how much the fox loved his Imouto and crouching down he offered his shoulder to him like he'd seen InuYasha do. "Come kit. Kagome is awake and we will talk." To his surprise the fox didn't even hesitate before landing lightly on his kimono clad shoulder and rested his foot on his pauldron to stay in place. Rising, Sesshomaru started forward with his usual slow gliding walk.

"Kagome is really ok? Did InuYasha tell her about their… pup yet?" He still wanted to cry at their loss. It was heartbreaking especially after how excited they had both been.

"Be at ease, my Imouto was very smart and saved their pup." When the kit gave a startled cry of delight he felt his lip twitch but did not smile. "She created a barrier, it cut off the scent of the pup but they are both fine and recovering with InuYasha." The kit slumped with his relief and the scent of sadness lifted.

"You _will_ kill that baka tonight right?" Shippo straightened and felt his anger rebuilding. He had seen Nobu arrive and the desire to attack had been so great his uncle had picked him up and thrown him through an open window, stating quite firmly, that he would not be on the receiving end of the Lord of the West's rage if his baka nephew screwed this up. Shippo had gone to wait for the daiyoukai after that, slowly shredding the bark off the tree he'd been waiting in so he could calm down.

"Yes, the plan is already in motion." The tea house was close and Sesshomaru could sense the many youkai who were present.

"I want in." Shippo wasn't sure what he could do or if he would be allowed to help but he needed to ask. Kagome was his alpha female and it was his right to have a hand in exacting revenge.

Stopping, Sesshomaru turned his head and looked down at the kit whose determined eyes stared into his for a moment before sliding away. "There is one thing you must know if you help." He waited for the fox's eyes to return to his before continuing. "You can say nothing of your involvement to either Kagome or InuYasha. She cannot know what happens here or it will damage her soul and InuYasha cannot know for if he does, she will." He knew from what InuYasha had told him that the fox kit wasn't privy to everything that the soul bond entailed but this was important and he needed to understand. "There is much that you do not know about their soul bond and when you are mature enough you will be told. For now, know only that it is important they never learn the details of what happens tonight."

Shippo nodded, he knew that InuYasha and Kagome were keeping him in the dark on some things and though it hurt a little he understood it was because he was young and sometimes his mouth ran away with him. He'd done it before, said something he shouldn't have in the heat of the moment. "I will never tell."

"Hn. Be warned if you do this Sesshomaru will not be pleased." He let his alpha surface with his seriousness. The kit shuddered at the look in his glittering gold eyes but only nodded again. "Very well. You will hold your anger and your form and will be allowed to help." He had a job for the kit should do well in. "You will not be allowed to participate in the execution." Kagome would have his head if he let her kit have a hand in it, yes she would never find out but still, he shuddered at the thought... with a small sigh Shippo agreed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nobu was impressed with the level of respect shown to him in this tea house. Apparently Masa was well known here and once he had dropped the bandit's name the bowing had begun in earnest. The owner had greeted him personally and had led him to a semi-private room to wait the arrival of the bandit. The space was obviously kept for their more impressive patrons and was decorated with beautiful paintings of high quality, the floors were strewn with silk covered pillows, and the tea service was a stunning bone china so delicate he was almost afraid to touch it… almost. There was only one other table available for seating within the space, slightly hidden behind a painted screen and currently unoccupied.

He had been alone in the room for a while when the beautiful woman came in with a tray holding a small, and from the looks of it, expensive bottle of sake. "I didn't ask for this!" He told the woman coldly. "You can't charge me for something I didn't order." Nobu was spending enough money on this endeavor already. His father had given him a large stipend to see him through the seasons in Osaka where he was supposed to be spending the next year working for his mother's uncle but when he found the bandits he had made the choice to hire them to kidnap Kagome instead. It had been easy enough to get there help once he'd spoke of the money he could offer. There was a small, unknown hut deep in the forest to the south of his old village that he had discovered one winter when he had been hunting and a storm had blown in suddenly. It was the perfect place to take the Miko, for when he had gone there after being _thrown_ from his village because of that repulsive hanyou it had remained unoccupied and it was clear no one knew it was there.

"Honored guest, it is a gift from the owner." The girl bowed low before kneeling and setting the tray on the table, pouring him a cup of sake with a delicate twist of her hand, and flashing him a glimpse of a pale wrist. She was painted like an expensive whore and he wondered if that was her secondary purpose. Eyes politely lowered as she handed him the cup, palm underneath with the fingers of the other hand balancing the edge, he studied her.

Quite lovely with her deep black hair twisted high on her head, there were multiple hair ornaments of quality sparkling and chiming with little bells. Her face was stunning in her beauty, high cheek bones held a small flush, and her lips had been painted a deep red above a pointed chin. The eyes that glanced at him from under the long lashes were a lovely rich brown. Her long neck ran down into a kimono of an intricate design covered in flowers and birds and it gaped just enough to give him a glimpse of high firm cleavage.

Taking the cup, he leered at her, and sipped the sake as she smiled encouragingly. "And are you a gift along with the sake?" When she blushed and giggled behind the fan she had snapped open he knew she was. Lifting the cup he drained it and smacked it down on the table with a crack before reaching for her. The fan she held came down on his knuckles and left his fingers stinging. "What the hell?" Raising his hand he went to hit the little bitch but she giggled and flirted from behind her fan confusing him.

"So sorry honored guest… so sorry but you must finish my masters _other_ gift first. He will be insulted and angry with me if you do not." The girl batted her eyelashes at him and ran her fingers along the collar of her kimono down into her cleavage drawing his eyes to her slightly more exposed breasts. Lifting the bottle she refilled his cup and handed it to him again.

Nobu couldn't see the harm, the bottle was small and the sake was of excellent quality. Stroking his hand over the girl's thigh he felt her shiver and he chuckled. "Eager little thing aren't you." He downed the sake but failed to see the hatred that flashed behind the girl's eyes. Two cups that fast had him a little unsteady, with a burn in his gut, but otherwise he was fine. The girl filled it for the third time and he saw the liquid pour out and drip into the cup, the bottle finally empty. When he took the cup the girl rose gracefully to her feet. "Were you think you're going girl?" Slurring his words a bit he reached for her arm but she skipped backwards out of his grasp with a giggle.

"I will prepare a _private_ room honored guest." With a wink and blush the girl bowed, giving him an even better view of her assets, and he grinned his approval. He had no problem fucking the girl right here but if they did go to a private room he could take his time and practice some of the things he was planning on doing to Kagome when she became his, painful things that excited him just thinking about them. He would have to gag the little whore and leave quickly once Masa arrived to avoid having to pay for damaging her. Nobu waved her out of the room and sipped at the last cup of sake slowly.

He had been alone for a few minutes and was getting annoyed. Masa was due to arrive soon and he wanted his time with the whore before he showed up, plus he could feel the sake starting to affect him, making him feel a little fuzzy headed. When the door slid open he looked up but was disappointed when another servant, male this time, bowed in another guest. When he realized it was the hanyou's brother Lord Sesshomaru, remembering the threat InuYasha had issued, he froze but relaxed quickly when the lord didn't even glance his way. The hanyou's threat had been an empty one once he'd thought more about it, he didn't even get along with his daiyoukai half-brother.

Sesshomaru took a seat at the table behind the screen and gave Haitatsunin an imperceptible nod to begin. "Great Lord I wish to offer my condolences on the death of your brother and his wife."

Nobu stiffened at the words, InuYasha was dead but so was Kagome? No wonder Masa hadn't arrived yet. He had both succeeded and failed and wouldn't be showing up as he was empty handed. Feeling both happy at the hanyou's death and annoyed that he wouldn't get to play with the little miko he continued to sip at the cup of sake wanting to hear more, hoping for details of InuYasha's death. At least he could keep the rest of his money now.

"Hn, it is of no consequence. He was beneath us and unworthy of the Taisho bloodline. Killing him and ridding the world of the filthy half-breed has been this one's goal for many years." He glared at Haitatsunin. "That he had _mated_ meant he would be propagating his filthy blood and that is unacceptable. Whoever killed him deserves this Sesshomaru's thanks and a reward." Waving his hand in dismissal he finished with, "Bring a bottle of your best sake. We wish to celebrate the half-breed's demise." Haitatsunin bowed and left, returning shortly with the tray of sake that they had waiting and bowing again left. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

Sesshomaru faked pouring a cup, feeling the human watching him, and sat quietly. Nobu's sake had been laced with an herb to make him speak freely but it would need time to take effect. The kitsune were familiar with this type of herb and the one known as Haitatsunin had offered the concoction. Kagome's kit had done well in his role, he had kept his form and gotten the shibito (dead man) to drink all the sake. He listened to the human shift positions for the second time. The elder kitsune was correct, Nobu held less scent then he should and there was a soft scent of youkai on him. Breathing deep, he memorized it, knowing that later there would be too much fear coming off the human and it would muddle the scent. He had thought of just beating the information out of the baka but with the addition of a youkai's help he wanted to make sure what he was told was not only the truth but everything of importance as well. Though explaining that to his own straining demon was becoming more difficult and if Nobu didn't take the bait soon he was going to be out of options. Sesshomaru was taking a risk that this human would not only be as greedy as most of his race but would also be unaware of InuYasha's change in status and the change in regards to how he viewed his brother. The incident with the boar and the eyes in the forest had all occurred when he had not been around and only shortly after his acceptance of Kagome's offer.

Nobu considered his options. He wanted the little whore back, wanted to act out at least some of the fantasies he'd had in regards to Kagome especially now that she was dead, but the thought of a reward from one such as the Lord of the West… it intrigued him more. The sake was making him feel braver, less inhibited and rising he moved cautiously around the screen before making a respectfully low bow. As far as he was concerned the daiyoukai was no different than his hanyou brother had been, just a waste of flesh, but this one he could get at least get something for his troubles from. The lord had been back to the village occasionally to visit the weird little girl he'd left behind and he wondered if the youkai was grooming her to service his needs once she was older. "I couldn't help but overhear, great lord, of your brother's demise. I too held no love for the half-breed." Gesturing, he inquired if he could sit.

Sesshomaru studied the human and had to clamp hard on his demon to be still. That one such as he still breathed after what he had tried… everything in him was snarling. Inclining his head he allowed the human to sit. The herbs were working, he could smell them, and the sake was making the shibito brave. "Half-brother. This Sesshomaru has no relation to his mother." Lifting his cup he covered his mouth as his lip curled back over his fang.

"Ah yes. My apologies for the insult. One such as you would never lower yourself to associate with humans… except for that girl you seem to care for." He let the statement hang, almost a question, and gesturing at the sake he helped himself without waiting to see if the daiyoukai consented. He only wondered briefly why there were two cups if the lord was alone but dismissed it as his good fortune.

Such an act would have had another's head rolling at the insult but Sesshomaru let it go. Nobu's words regarding his Rin however had his hackles rising and he could feel his marks shifting, becoming jagged, as his demon tried to emerge. That this human had shown any interest in his Rin had his demon screaming for his blood. Haitatsunin cautiously entered the room with a second bottle of sake, snuffing out candles and dimming the lamps as he went so Sesshomaru was cast in deep shadows. Eyes flicking to the kitsune he gave a small nod of appreciation as Haiatsunin left. The lower lighting, along with Nobu's growing intoxication, would make it easier to cover his anger and hide the fact that he was drinking nothing. "The child is of no concern of yours." The sake, also a concoction of the elder kitsune, allowed for easy intoxication but the effects wore off quickly. What the primary use was for the fox youkai he had not bothered to ask but it served his purpose well. Nobu would drink and speak and be sober again in time to see his death come for him.

Nodding, Nobu drank and let it go. He had no interest in upsetting the daiyoukai, he wanted that reward. "If I had information on the demise of the hanyou would it be of interest to you?"

Sesshomaru sat back and looked thoughtful, "It would be of interest to this one." He dropped his hand to the table and slowly tapped out a rhythm with his claws as if his patience was wearing thin. "Speak."

Nobu chuckled, "What would it be worth to you?" He would give nothing away for free and lifting his cup he drained it, feeling the burn as it hit his belly. Sesshomaru was sitting in shadows and it was hard to read the darkened face and eyes.

Reaching inside his sash Sesshomaru pulled a bag of money from it, dropping it so that it landed heavily on the table and spilled across the surface, gold coins cascading out. "Would that satisfy your greed?" The elder kitsune had done the magic well.

Nobu reached for the bag but had a cold sweat break out down his back when claws pressed into the skin of his hand and he glanced up at the daiyoukai. "Speak first then payment. Drink, there is no hurry." Sesshomaru lifted his claws from Nobu's flesh and had his demon roar at him for releasing their prey.

Smirking, Nobu filled his cup and drank deep. The sake was excellent and if the lord was in no hurry he had no problem staying there and drinking, Sesshomaru would be paying after all. "I come from the same village your broth-, excuse me, half-brother lived in. Him and I… well we didn't see eye to eye on many things." Chuckling he sipped from his cup.

"Hn. Such as?" Sesshomaru lifted his cup but did not pretend to drink. He needed something to do with his hands so he did not just rip the human's throat out. Breathing slowly he calmed himself and prepared to listen and get what he could from the shibito. They needed to know if this was Shi no Keshin related or some other youkai with a grudge.

"Oh… many things. Village business, the fact that he _owned_ what was previously a free forest and then he stole the woman who should have been _mine_." He felt the anger burn as he thought about Kagome in the arms of InuYasha but shook it off quickly, no use being angry over someone who was dead. He raised his shoulder in a half shrug. "She is dead so it is of little matter now."

Sesshomaru had seen the madness rise and then disappear behind Nobu's eyes. He truly believed that his Imouto had belonged to him. "He stole her from you?"

"Yes!" Nobu hissed as the anger built again. "She was mine! My bitch! He stole her and _forced_ her to mate with him when she belonged to me! He turned her against me!" Breathing hard he dug his nails into the table and forced his anger back.

The outburst surprised him but he did not show it. "To bad she is dead then. You could have taken her back without the half-breed's interference." It was clear that Nobu was insane.

Lifting his cup he went to drink only to find it empty. "Hmm yes, but she would have been spoiled leftovers at this point." He heard a sharp crack but when he looked up from filling his cup nothing seemed amiss. "Still… she was pretty and would have been… satisfying to play with." He smiled a wicked grin.

Sesshomaru stayed very still. Nobu's words had almost shattered his control and the snap had been the cup he held cracking in half. He held it still, using the pressure of his fingers to hold the pieces together. "You said you knew who was behind InuYasha's death?"

"That would be… me." Grinning wider he toasted the daiyoukai. "I set it up. Hired the bandits to lure him to the market village and take the little bitch miko. Obviously something went wrong but it is fine. He is dead and that is the important part of this conversation." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Clever. How did you manage to pull it all together? You must have been watching them. This Sesshomaru is impressed and would know how you managed to avoid detection by the hanyou?" The herbs had taken full effect and the human was running his mouth freely now.

Nobu laughed. "I was given a gift by my father. He said it was a 'talisman' to protect me, an old family heirloom, to repel youkai. Father was _afraid_ InuYasha or some other youkai would come after me. Such a weakling! Scared of his own shadow." Reaching inside his haori he pulled out an amulet that glinted in the light, the stone in the middle glowed yellow and pulsed like a heartbeat, it was set in old gold and hung from a long heavy chain. "It was just a pretty piece of junk until I accidently bled on it, then it seemed to come alive." The item whispered to him, telling him how he could have his strongest desires and encouraged his wickedest thoughts. He'd worn it the first time he'd gone into the forest to spy on Kagome.

"Did you have it on when you sent the boar after Kagome?" Sesshomaru let his alpha rise, putting power behind the words. The shibito was too far gone to even notice that he knew these things. Holding the amulet as he was Nobu's form seemed to want to waver, and he narrowed his eyes, the stone was trying to hide its current master from him, blend him into his surroundings, and if he had been not so powerful it might have succeeded.

"Ha! Yes. I was hoping it would injure or kill InuYasha when he rushed to save her but the bastard was to fucking fast. It was a stroke of luck the pig was even there." Laying the amulet on the table he refilled his cup, emptying the second bottle. "Saw them again the night before the full moon planning their _wedding_! Told the _whole_ village that they were already married but the bitch was really just whoring around with that fucker since she got back from where ever it was she went!" Angry again, his hand shook as he lifted his cup to his mouth.

Sesshomaru studied the amulet on the table as Nobu ranted. Once he'd stopped touching it his form and scent had returned. The jewel pulsed with youki, carrying the soul of a demon within it and had been feeding off Nobu's madness. What its purpose had been when it was created he could not fathom, he only knew it needed to be destroyed. Left unchecked, the power of the spirit within would have grown and eventually convinced Nobu to summon demons to sell his soul to, essentially he would have become a new Naraku releasing the bond spirit, and an even greater threat to Kagome. He wanted to snarl with his irritation. The father, pitiful human that he was, had caused all this with his 'talisman' and he wondered what other family heirlooms the baka might be holding of the same nature.

"Tell us Nobu… would you have hurt our Imouto had she arrived this night?" He let his alpha rise fully, claws and fangs lengthening, and swiped the amulet off the table tucking it into his sash before the shibito noticed he'd moved.

Nobu looked at the daiyoukai in confusion. "Your Imouto? I wasn't aware that you had a sister."

"Considering this one's brother has found his mate it would stand to reason that she would become our Imouto." Sesshomaru leaned slowly forward into the light, letting Nobu see the glittering promise of death that waited behind his eyes as his fangs pressed his lip. Setting the cup on the table, it fell to pieces when he removed his fingers.

His heart clenched in fear at the change in the daiyoukai. The lord looked the same as InuYasha had the day he'd attacked him. "But y-you s-said… he w-was…" Nobu reached frantically for his amulet but it was gone. Eyes wide in horror he scrambled back from the table.

Rising slowly, Sesshomaru bared his fangs. "You have failed! InuYasha and Kagome are both alive and well." He gave a hard snarl for the kitsunes and smelt the acid stench of urine as Nobu soiled himself. Haitatsunin open the door back in his fox form, three tails twitching behind him in disgust. "Take him."

Nobu screamed in fear as three kitsunes entered the room, grabbing his arms and legs they carried him through the tea house and outside. He screamed for help from the other patrons, kicked and flailed to get away, but no one paid him any attention and he realized it had all been an illusion created by the fox youkai. When the kitsunes dropped him to the grass he scrambled backwards until he hit a tree.

Sesshomaru stepped through the door and walked sedately towards Nobu, pulling the human's amulet from his sash. Its youki pulsed against his, fighting to be free of him, but was too weak and subsided quickly. Stopping in front of Nobu he drew Bakusaiga and waited as Shippo, still looking like the young human female, walked up beside him.

"Honoured guest…" Shippo waited for Nobu's eyes to fill with hope before releasing his magic and popping back into his normal self.

He knew the fox kit! He'd been with Kagome that day and then again with InuYasha, "Yoooou!" Nobu, filled with rage, lunged for the little fox demon.

Snarling as his eyes bled red, Shippo felt his youki swirl as he kicked out at Nobu. Lashing out hard with his power centered around his foot, Shippo sent Nobu slamming back into the tree behind him. The sound of snapping bones satisfied him, making his young demon growl with satisfaction, and he looked up at Lord Sesshomaru. "I'm done." Turning, Shippo went back inside as the pain filled moaning began behind him.

Sesshomaru watched the fox for a moment. He would have to speak to InuYasha about increasing the kits training for he had potential. Nobu was crying in pain where he was hunched against the tree. "Human…" He waited for the shibito to look at him before dropping the amulet to the ground and stabbing Bakusaiga into the pulsing stone. His sword sparked with whips of youki as it shattered the jewel, radiating outwards until the entire talisman was destroyed, not even a hint of the trapped spirit remaining. The human screamed as his protection disappeared before his eyes. Sheathing his sword Sesshomaru looked to the elder kitsune.

The kitsunes had been livid when Shippo arrived with his devastated face and the tale of what had happened to Kagome. She'd finally returned, helped him find his place and then was taken from them along with their first pup. Whether she lived or died he hadn't known until Lord Sesshomaru had arrived. Though most didn't know the woman personally Shippo's devastation had been enough for them to want in on the retribution that would be exacted.

The elder kitsune with his greying fox face and seven tails whipping gave a yipping call that carried through the forest and echoed back from other's already in place. Turning to his gathered family he shifted his form until he became a larger version of a red fox but with his seven tails still whipping behind and his eyes burning red. The rest followed and paced circles around Nobu, yipping and snarling, making a terrifying racket.

Sesshomaru held up his hand for silence. Moving towards the cowering human he grabbed him by his clothing and hauled him upright. Snarling hard he snapped his fangs in Nobu's face. "For the crimes against this Sesshomaru's Imouto your life has been deemed forfeit. Your death is called for by this one's brother and your execution will be at our hand. We shall give you the same chance that was given Kagome, _run_ and if you make it to sunrise you will live." Releasing him, Sesshomaru shoved him in the direction he wanted him to run, towards the already gathered kitsune waiting in the forest.

Nobu, unaware of the properties of the kitsune's sake, found himself sober again and assumed it was from the already inflicted fear and pain. Turning, he raced into the dark forest. There were hours to go before sunrise but he knew only fear, the pain in his ribs that the fox kit had broken, and a deep burning hatred for the daiyoukai and his family. He wanted to live and would run, believing he could make it, he'd hidden from InuYasha easily enough and with the madness spreading in his mind, Nobu laughed a hysterical sound and forgot he no longer carried his amulet. A snarl from his right had him shrieking and leaping away, careening hard into a tree before continuing forward.

Sesshomaru looked down at the gathered pack of kitsune. "Remember… no one touches him but this Sesshomaru!" He shifted into his true-form and let a hunting roar rip from his throat into the forest and when the scream of terror echoed back, it made him growl with excitement. The kitsunes howled and yipped before tearing off as a pack to chase Nobu through the night and snarling hard into the trees Sesshomaru paced after them. He would let the kitsunes hunt for a while but the killing blow would be his.

00000000000000000000

Nobu ran as snarls, barks and snaps of fangs forced him onwards. It felt like he'd run for hours or days but as he raced towards the east the sky refused to lighten, the moon taunting him with its slow pace across the sky, seeming to take forever to make its nightly journey. Every time he tried to slow or stop another fox would come streaming out of the night and snap at his legs to get him moving again. So far none had managed to draw his blood and he smirked a little, believing he was evading them. _'Sunrise, I just need to see daylight…'_

This was all the little bitch miko's fault! When he made it to morning he would be making a visit back to his old village. He would find Kagome, and after satiating his lust on the whore, he would strangle the life out of her with his own hands._ 'Going to kill that little bitch…'_

Breathing hard he avoid another round of fangs snapping at him and kicked at the fox. "Stupid youkai! Can't get me!" He grazed a tree and stumbled, damn forest was too dark to see clearly until it was almost too late. There was a lighter area ahead and he raced for it, stumbling over an unseen branch, he half ran half fell into a meadow and putting on a burst of speed ran hard, finally able to see where he was putting his feet.

Sesshomaru was running now, feeling the wind rushing through his fur, and the blood pounding through his veins as he circled the meadow to emerge between the trees in front of the human. His bloodlust was building as he chased down his prey and his demon was snarling in anticipation. Head lowered and fangs bared, he growled low in his throat and watched the human streak towards him. When Nobu got close enough he pushed through the trees and towered over him, stalking the man across the grass, as he scrambled to change directions. The kitsune streamed out of the forest and spread out along the treeline, refusing to allow him to run back the way he had come.

He paced the human, snarling and snapping, letting Nobu run a dozen paces before leaping and landing in front of him forcing him back the way he'd come. Sesshomaru taunted his prey, pushing him back and forth across the meadow and could scent the fear on the human. Suddenly, Nobu stopped and turned towards him.

Nobu was done running and spinning on the Inu screamed, "Fucking bastard!" The dog only snarled at him and stalked closer. "You're no better than your brother… just a waste of skin!"

Sesshomaru barked out a laugh. As if the human could say anything that would anger him.

It was laughing at him! The big white bastard was actually laughing at him. Screaming his rage Nobu's mind snapped into insanity and he advanced on the dog. "How many times have you had the little bitch? Do you and your bastard brother take her together or does he let you fuck the whore by yourself? She was mine! _MINE_! You had no right to take what was mine!"

He was mistaken, there was something the baka could say that would anger him. Sesshomaru dropped his true-form and advanced with his slow, gliding walk towards the shibito. "You will speak no more of our Imouto." Instead of retreating in the face of his alpha Nobu laughed a hysterical sound and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Gone three years and what happens… she comes back and goes to him! Disgusting, filthy half-breed bastard! I should have done more than just grab the little bitch's arm. I wish I would have stuck it to Kagome three years ago when she flounced around here dressed like the whore she still is!" Hands clenching, Nobu paced back and forth across the meadow as the daiyoukai slowly approached.

Sesshomaru felt his alpha rise and blend with his emerging demon, so incised at the human's words, he bared his fangs in a deadly sneer. Claws lengthening he stalked the human and felt the poison gather around his hand. He could see the madness behind this one's eyes and the scent of his fear was dissipating as he ranted about Kagome and InuYasha. "You will cease speaking of Kagome!" Snarling his rage, it rolled through the meadow and the kitsune scattered in fear.

Nobu turned towards the daiyoukai and scoffed, "Well if you're not fucking your brother's whore then you must be giving it to the cunt of that weird little girl you fawn over. Tell me _great lord_ do you make her scream with pleasure or does she cower away in fear? Does she lick your _sword_ for you?" Making a lewd gesture he laughed a high crazy sound.

Sesshomaru's control snapped with the insults to his Rin and his glittering alpha eyes swirled with red. Roaring his fury he swiped his claws over Nobu's chest, down both arms and across his stomach, feeling the flesh peel away as his poison seeped into the shibito's body. Closing his fist he punched him hard in the face and heard the bones shatter as Nobu's body flew backwards. The human was screaming as Sesshomaru's poison burned through his veins and the scent of fear exploding into the night as he finally realized he was not getting out of this alive. Demon snarling in excitement as the heavy fragrance of blood scented the air, Sesshomaru called his whip and lashed Nobu across the legs, destroying his muscles when he tried to run, and causing him to spin as he fell so he would be able to see his death come for him.

Drawing Bakusaiga Sesshomaru roared, "NEVER SPEAK OF MY RIN!" His sword, slicing rapidly through the air, whistled slightly. "_Bakusaiga!_" was an enraged snarl of sound that had the green wave of youki flashing through the meadow, sparking and sizzling, as it destroyed everything it touched. Screaming in terror, Nobu was trying to claw his way across the meadow to escape the wave racing towards him but once the youki touched him, Sesshomaru watched his body disintegrated into dust and his demon gave a pleased and happy rumble. It was only slightly disappointed at having missed out on having the blood run down his fangs. Sheathing Bakusaiga as his alpha receded, he shook off the rage Nobu's words about his Rin and Kagome had unleashed.

Fortunately, the youkai scent had not been the Shi no Keshin or another youkai threat as he had feared and as the wind rose, blowing the dust of the shibito away, he turned and made his way back to the tea house. He would collect the fox kit for Kagome and return to InuYasha's home to reassure them that it was done. There was only an hour until daybreak and taking their time they would be back for breakfast.

* * *

A/N: Hope it was worth waiting for! Let me know what you thought. As it is Remembrance Day here (Veteran's Day in the US I believe) I would like to take a moment to thank anyone reading this that has served, is serving, or will serve in the future. Thank you for making our lives safe and secure so that I have the opportunity to sit here and create my works in freedom. You all amaze me with your bravery!


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: Very, very juicy lemon… FYI. Bit of fluff and filler.

* * *

Kagome was restless, worried and fretting, and it was scraping at him. His mate needed a distraction or she was going to drive them both crazy. Sesshomaru had been gone for a while and she couldn't seem to stop obsessing. When she'd kissed him after his brother had left he'd thought he was going to 'get lucky' as she put it but it was not to be. Instead, she'd gone and cleaned up their dinner, needing to keep her hands busy to avoid thinking too hard and once she finished, then the pacing had started. InuYasha had asked if she'd wanted to go see Sango and Miroku but she had only shaken her head and continued her slow pacing of the common room. She was beginning to make him dizzy with all her circling. "Kagome, you ain't going to make the night go any faster by making us all dizzy with your pacing koi." She glanced at him but only shrugged and continued her circuit, Kemuri watching her curiously from his fur.

Rolling his eyes at her, he rose and kissed her hard on the mouth once he'd stopped her forward momentum. He had an idea to keep her distracted and smirking a little he released her. "Hold that thought koibito. I'll be right back." Chuckling at her pouting lips he nipped the lower one gently and ran down the hallway. When she reached for him, wondering what he was up to, he gave her a soft shove and wouldn't let her see.

Returning a short time later, he let his call thunder down the bond, wrapping her in an enticement so strong her legs trembled. "InuYasha…" She moaned as his lips sot hers. Licking along the seam he begged entrance to her mouth and when she opened he sank into her. Stroking her tongue with his, he started a seduction that wouldn't be denied and moving to lick at her teeth slid the tip of his tongue down her fang, making her whimper and sway into him. _"That's it my mate. Think of me, only of me!" _He sank his teeth gently into her bottom lip and tugged until she groaned, her hands sinking into his hair to pull him back so she could nip at his own lips.

Grasping her hips he pulled her into him firmly and Kagome felt his erection press hard against her belly. Rocking a little, she rubbed against him and heard his throaty purr stutter with his desire before locking her arms around his neck. She lifted her thigh until it wrapped his waist and had him catch and hold her leg there while his other hand stroked down her hip and grasping her thigh, hiked it up until she was wrapped around him, still nipping and sucking at his mouth. Kagome rocked her hips into his, stroking her heated core over his length as he growled low.

Moving quickly he took her to their bedroom, stopping once to press her into the wall and thrust against her hot core as he nipped at her jaw, he set her on her feet with her back to the bed and continued seducing her mouth, licking and sucking as he stripped her and then himself. Lifting her legs back around his waist, Kagome wrapping his neck with her arms again, he jumped up the short distance so he could stand and then kneel down in the center of the bed. The move made him groan as her body rubbed his in just the right way. Pressing her down InuYasha kissed her jaw, sliding his tongue back until it hit her neck, and nibbling a little he stroked his hands up her arms to where they were still wrapped around him. Grasping her wrists he brought them over her head stretching one to each corner of the mattress and growling, he nipped and scraped at her throat, keeping her attention focused on him as he gently slipped her hands into the loops of silk he had waiting tightening them down before she realized what he'd done.

Sitting back, he smirked down at his mate, tied securely to their bed by the lengths of silk he'd already wrapped around the frame. One was his sash and the other the obi from one of her kimonos. Pulling a little, Kagome looked up at him in surprise. "I did say I'd tie you to our bed someday koibito. Today seemed like a good day." She needed a distraction and this way he could keep her very distracted and extremely satisfied.

Shock radiated first, followed closely by excitement as she tugged on her bindings. As she felt her arousal burn hotter Kagome asked, "Do I at least get a safe word InuYasha?" and giggled when he looked at her in confusion. "A safe word is so that if it gets to be too much I'll have a way to get you to stop." Not that she really needed one, he could read her just as easily as she did him but she liked surprising him with concepts from the future.

Smirking at her, InuYasha drew his claws lightly down her thighs. _"All right Kagome… pick your 'safe word'."_ Eyes heating as he stared at his helpless mate, he understood the need for others to have such a word. If he couldn't have read her mind to know when it was too much you could easily go too far. She looked exquisite in her helplessness and he let his desire seep down the bond causing her to blush lightly.

"Um… ramen?" When his ears perked forwards and his eyes brightened she laughed. "Yup that will work!" The word definitely got his attention.

Chuckling he pressed his palms into her thighs and stroked up towards her hips. "Ha ha mate, if you must." Shifting until he could recline beside her, he propped himself up on his elbow. _"Will you moan for me saiai?"_ Placing his claws softly against her neck he drew them down her skin, tracing her collarbone, and brushing them out and down her arm. He let his youki trickle from his fingers, pressing it into her skin and she moaned low, his power leaving a tingling trail on her sensitive skin. Hand drifting down, he gently cupped her breast, brushing the nipple with his thumb and dragging his claws up the side of the soft mound.

Kagome's skin was humming from his youki and warming under the heat of his fingers. Whimpering, she bit her lip and arched into his hand. _"Inu…yasha..." _It felt so good and was building a smoldering fire in her belly. Eyes drifting shut, she enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her body and moaned again when his mouth closed over her shoulder.

She'd locked them together causing the pleasure he was inducing to swell over his own skin, making him harden more for his mate as the desire gathering in his belly mimicked hers. Nipping gently, InuYasha worked his way over her smooth shoulder, placing small nibbles along her collarbone on his way to her mark. Blowing a stream of air over it had her shivering and giving a little sigh before she turned her head and offered her throat to him. His pleasure in her action washed soft against her and as he dropped his lips to her mark he squeezed her nipple, giving it a gentle tug, pulling and releasing before rolling it gently.

Kagome jerked and gave a little whine as the pleasure shot straight to her womb and she felt the wetness begin to seep onto her thighs. His lips were a whisper of pressure over her mark and she whined a pleading sound. _"So impatient my mate." _His chuckle rumbled in his chest and tickled through her mind as his fangs touched her mark. He didn't scrape them over her skin, only sat them there with no pressure, as his fingers continued to play with her breast and nipple. Her hands wrapped the length of silk above her wrists and Kagome realized this was only the beginning. _"Now you understand saiai. I plan on keeping you right here for a very long time."_ The burn in her center increased and she shifted her hips, squeezing her thighs together, trying to relieve the ache he was creating. "InuYasha! Onegai!"

Her pleading little cry made him purr a heavy enticement to her driving the burn he could feel building into an inferno of arousal. Removing his fangs, she whimpered a soft sound of disappointment. Smirking, he licked a stream of youki over her mark that had her crying out sharply and watched her breathing speed up with her desire until she was panting. InuYasha dropped his mouth to her shoulder and went back to nibbling on her skin, moving slowly downward. His hand slid away from her breast, resting instead against her ribs, thumb stroking over the delicate skin and leaving behind a streak of youki. When he reached her breast with his mouth he drew his tongue around the base, tracing the line between the soft mound and her ribs. Dragging it towards the rapidly tightening peak he licked the entire mound, avoiding her nipple, until he bathed all the skin surrounding it. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue, the bud hard and firm, and flicked it again when Kagome shuddered and made a soft sound of excitement and pleasure. He breathed a stream of air over it and watched it pucker more before closing his lips around the peak, sucking and licking at it, heating her skin with his mouth.

Gasping Kagome's eyes snapped open and she arched into him, pulling against her bindings. "Kami!" Writhing she pushing herself farther into his mouth and felt his youki spread over her skin from his hand and trickle down to caress and twist with her reiki, dancing like fingers around her center. _"Just a hanyou my mate not a kami." _His laughter rumbled soft against her and made her shiver. Fangs were sliding over her wet skin catching on her nipple, and when they slid off, it shot a little jolt into her womb. Her hips thrust upwards seeking the erection she could feel pressed to her thigh and his hand slipped down to caress her hip, rubbing over her belly first. His hand slid over her leg, caressing the inside of her thigh, moving gradually upwards until it cupped her mound and his long middle finger, gliding through her wet lips, caught the edge of his claw on her clit making her groan and buck against his hand.

Slowly, InuYasha pressed his fangs into her flesh, squeezing down on the mound just to feel her pleasure pour down the bond into him, and he drew his finger up her center again. Growling around his mouthful he felt her quiver and give a moaning cry. Releasing her, he sucked and nipped his way down her body, stopping to slowly wash her belly with youki, driving it deep so it wrapped up with her reiki. He felt her power reach for him but she was so aroused she was having trouble focusing. Smirking, InuYasha drew his fangs over her hip bone, nipped at the top of her thigh and shifted until he was settled between her legs.

Stroking his hands down her calves he grasped her ankles and shifted them until her knees bent, spreading his mate open for him. The scent of her cinnamon filled his nose and with a little snarl he set his fangs against her thigh, pressing into the muscle until her leg shook and she lashed her pleasure down his spine. She was begging, whining little pleading sounds, wanting his tongue on her swollen center and pulled against her bindings again. _"Onegai… kami… onegai InuYasha!"_ Groaning as her begging excited his demon, he drew his fangs up her thigh, bit gently at the cords of her groin, and swept his tongue up her swollen and wet lips. Breathing deep of her scent he sucked gently on her folds, catching her cream as more poured from her and she lifted her hips into his mouth. _"So sweet my mate…"_ InuYasha slid two fingers inside her, stroking deep. _"Give me more Kagome!"_ Growling he thrust his hand against her and pulling her folds apart licked at her pearl.

Panting and moaning, Kagome felt the quiver in her thighs as her core contracted, pouring more liquid onto his seeking tongue, and the slow burn began to build faster in her womb. InuYasha's tongue was lashing youki over her sensitive clit and she could feel his power flowing inside her from his fingers. Shaking, she arch into his wicked tongue and felt his mouth close on her and suck hard before scraping a fang over her bud. His need to feel her pleasure, to feel the wave of fire roll outwards from her womb, swelled through the bond and when he lashed her with his desire, he snarled out, _"Come for me tsuma!"_ making her body shattered as the wave of release crashed through her and into him. Kagome felt her body clamp hard around his fingers and she pulled against her bindings, arching upwards, and gave a wailing cry of fulfilment. Growling in excitement, InuYasha gently removed his fingers, sucking them clean, and thrust his tongue deep within her lapping up all the sweet cream she'd released and extending her pleasure.

Nibbling on her thigh again, he stayed where he was, letting her breathing slow as she came down from her orgasm. _"Still with me mate?"_ He grinned wide when her pleased satisfaction drifted over him. _"Good. Need that safe word yet?"_ Snickering a bit when she giggled, he stroked his tongue back up her thigh and flicked at her clit again making her jerk hard and arch into him. Her husky groan was music to his ears and pressing his tongue to her, he drew small circles around the little bud until she was mewling soft sounds and tugging on her bindings wanting to reach for his ears. The scent of cinnamon was growing heavier and rising over her, he pressed his cock against her wet center and rubbed his head over her pearl, coating himself in her liquid.

Her reiki was starting to reach for him again and he felt it burn over his erection were it pressed against her. Still he didn't relent and stroked his head against her, never entering her tight channel, just pressing into her sensitive pearl. Rubbing and rubbing against her until she was gasping out his name, InuYasha set his fangs against her mark and scraped softly until she screamed her climax, flattening his ears to his head. _"InuYasha! I need you!"_

"_Need me for what saiai? Tell me what you want."_ Purring a temptation to her, InuYasha laid carefully on top of her and played with her mark. Tongue continually lapping over it as she trembled and whined.

Snarling softly, her alpha eyes met his and her lip curved back over her fangs. _"I need you to fuck me InuYasha!"_ Her body was on fire and she never quite felt finished without him inside her. His surprise at her use of foul language, followed swiftly by excited pleasure, rushed over her and she felt him harden further against her center where he was rubbing on her.

Rumbling deep as his need for her grew, he kissed her lips and biting a little whispered, _"Dirty little mate… say it again."_ He lifted himself off her slightly. His eyes, molten gold and heavy with his alpha's glitter, gleamed down into hers.

"_I want… my mate… to fuck me!"_ Kagome gave a loud whine as he slid his cock firmly inside her and pulled at her bindings. Her walls tightened on him and he snarled, feeling her spike of pleasure crash through them both. Slowly he pulled out until only his tip rested at her entrance before just as slowly pushing back in, drawing out the sensation of the dragging walls on his skin. She shuddered under him and arched upwards trying to make him move faster.

Smirking into her softly glittering eyes, he pressed his hips down into hers and stopped. _"Now where was I koi?"_ Laying gently down again, he dropped his lips back to her mark, brushing over it with only a whisper of pressure before lipping his way up her neck to just under her ear. He could feel the clenching of her scorching walls around his swollen cock and groaned when her legs came up to wrap his waist. Scraping gently with his fangs, he thrust his hips into hers once, with just enough pressure to bump at her womb. Crying out as the sparks of pleasure radiated outwards with his thrust, Kagome squeezed him tighter with her legs and begged for him to do it again.

Resting on one forearm InuYasha drew his free hand up her side, dragging lightly with his claws as he streamed youki over her skin, stopping to cup her breast and tug at her hard nipple. He pressed a kiss to her jaw and nibbled his way over her cheek bone before giving her another thrust of his hips. When she gasped again, he dropped his lips to hers and slipped his tongue inside, caressing hers before sucking her lip into his mouth. Giving the plump flesh a tug he could feel her rising need, how badly her body burned, as her sheath tightened around him and forced a groan from his own throat.

Lifting up, he drew out and thrust back in as she cried out. He started a rhythm for her, smooth and steady, heightening her pleasure and building her back up gradually. Taking her up only to slow and let her drift back down before speeding up and pushing her higher only to let her fall off again.

The pleasure was intense, the heat in her center was growing into a raging inferno and if he didn't let her come soon she was going to use that safe word. "InuYasha!" She thrust her throat up, offering him the one thing that was guaranteed to snap his control. His fangs hit her skin and slid slowly downward to her mark. _"Think you can make me my mate? Think my control is so easily shattered?"_ Snarling, he released her throat and lapped a stream of youki up her neck as she hissed at him. "Onegai!" Kagome used her reiki to wrap his hips and streak up his spine making him growl at how good it felt.

InuYasha relented when she pleaded, seeing how much she needed him, and thrust rapidly into her tight sheath, letting his desire wrap tight around her so his pleasure from her fluttering walls pulsed back into her. Pushing up and back he knelt above her, cupping her hips before lifting her bottom off the bed, and letting her rest on her shoulders and upper back. As he thrust forward InuYasha pulled her hips into him holding her up, making the movements short and rapid, stroking the place deep inside her that had her head thrashing as it shot pleasure into her core. Kagome gave a keening cry as the climax caught her by surprise, the burn of it spreading rapidly, and making her thighs clamp against his hips.

Letting her drop back down to the bed he leaned over her and growled against her throat. Her orgasms were searing through him, burning his skin, and he was fighting his own release. He wanted one more, wanted to feel her clench tightly around him one more time before he let himself go. Pushing back into her tight, wet heat he thrust quickly but with longer fuller strokes, so she'd drag over all his skin, and felt her reiki reach for him wrapping tightly around his cock. It squeezed in time with her walls and gasping at the intense caress he felt the pleasure race up his spine._ "Kami, Kagome! Fuck!" _InuYasha sank his fangs into her mark and she came with a screaming howl, arching hard into him and pulling against the silk bindings. The building pressure in his spine detonated with hers and he followed her over, growling into her throat as his seed pulsed into his mate.

Breathing hard, he managed to let go of her mark and swipe his tongue over it to heal the small puncture he'd left when his jaw clenched during his climax, before tucking his nose to her throat and gasping for air. Kagome was breathing just as hard and staring up at the ceiling she said softly, "Ramen." InuYasha snickered then groaned as he pulled away to let her out of the bindings.

"I still think you're going to kill us one of these days InuYasha." Kagome smirked at him as he let her go after checking to make sure her wrists weren't hurt from the silk. Sated and happy, she let her contentment flow soft against him, and rolled into his chest once he'd pulled the sheet over top of them. Tired, she gave a big yawn and snuggling closer drifting quickly into sleep.

Kissing the top of her head, InuYasha slid carefully from the bed and shut the house for the night before joining his mate, he was feeling slightly smug at having distracted her from her worries and tired her enough that she would hopefully sleep without dreams.

Kemuri, seeing that the alpha was done pleasing his mate for the evening went and curled up at Kagome's feet and once InuYasha slept, he shifted until he could lay against his mistress's back, making sure she was guarded from both sides.

A few hours later InuYasha came suddenly awake and laying still, listened for what had disturbed him, it was late night or really early morning depending on your perspective and something was scraping at him. His demon was irritated and snarling and turning his head he looked down at Kagome, touching her softly he found she was dreaming and it wasn't a good dream. Closing his eyes he dropped down into it, landing in front of her as she race frantically through the forest.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed and ran for him, tears running down her cheeks.

He caught her as she threw her arms around his neck and he could scent her fear, felt it pound like her heartbeat down the bond. "Kagome your dreaming saiai." Holding her tight he purred hard for her, his ear flicking as the sound of horses approached. Breathing deep, trying to ignore the intense fear she was radiating, he shifted her dream and took her to the Goshinboku. Leaping up he settled back against the trunk of the tree and cuddled her close, "See koi… nothing to be afraid of here." He changed day into night, filled the sky with stars and made the moon full. A gentle breeze lifted the ends of their hair and swayed the grass in the meadow of the bone eaters well, the light colouring everything silver. He scented the air for her, making it heavy with the fragrance of wild flowers and gently lifted her face from where it was buried against his throat. "Better my mate?"

Kagome looked around with surprise, "Wow! You really are good at this!"

He let his calm flow for her and pulled her a little tighter. "This was something I wanted to do on the shard hunt, sleep with you in my arms high in a tree were I knew you'd be safe. Sleep koi and I will watch over you." She snuggled close and he felt her breathing slow as she relaxed, his purr soft under her ear, as she drifted. Resting his head against the trunk, he wondered if he could sleep here when he suddenly found himself back in his own head Kagome, having settled into a deeper sleep, wasn't dreaming anymore. Happy at being able to shift the course of her dream, he drifted back into sleep himself.

A few hours later InuYasha sat bolt upright as the blast of power smacked off his aura, he flared his to protect Kagome from the sensation and called hard to keep her asleep. Sesshomaru had unleashed Bakusaiga, one hard blast, that even at this distance he had felt. Laying back down with Kagome he was glad she was curled beside him at the moment not draped over top of him like usual or he would have scared the…dickens out of her. Snickering a little he pulled her in tight to him, making her grumble in her sleep and shift to wrap herself around him. Knowing it was over, Nobu was indeed dead, he went back to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was incredibly hot when she woke up the next morning. So hot she felt the trickle of sweat roll down her spine. She was wrapped around InuYasha but she always slept that way so it shouldn't have made her quite this hot. When she tried to roll over she realized what the problem was and giggled. Kemuri was pressed full against her back and she was sandwiched between two warm males. She nudged her hound gently and he opened a sleepy silver eye. "You need to move. I'm sweltering!" Kagome snickered when he heaved a long suffering sigh and got down, stretching and yawning. Turning to look at InuYasha she saw him smirking at her. "What?"

"Little warm koibito?" He snickered. She was so hot she was sweating.

"That's what happens when you're the middle part of a shadow hound, hanyou sandwich." Laughing, Kagome grabbed her under kosode and tying it tight went to get a bucket of water and a cloth. Already hot she definitely didn't want a bath but she did want to wash the sweat off.

InuYasha, seeing what she intended, had a wicked idea and going to his trunk put on the older pair of hakama he had, not the ones that went with his silk kimono. Picking up the fire rat robe, he left his under kosode behind and he followed Kagome out into the common room, opening the door to let Kemuri out to find his own breakfast. Smirking, he spoke quietly to the hound, warning him what was coming before he left so he wouldn't panic. "Say Kagome?" He turned his wicked youkai smile on his mate and circling to the far side of the room so she would have an open exit, he let his intentions flow. Good thing it was already a warm day.

Seeing that grin, Kagome reached for him, and what he was thinking had her waving her hands at him. "NO! No you don't! No way!" Slowly she backed away from him towards the door.

Chuckling he advanced on her, _"You could always run koi." _Not that she'd escape him but she could try, besides the exercise would be good for her, help build up her strength before her belly got bigger.

"No InuYasha, just no! Don't make me say it!" Kagome could already tell that even if she did sit him, he was still going to come for her. "Dammit InuYasha!" Turning she raced out the door.

Laughing he followed her. She was waiting for him at the edge of the woods and reaching for her, he found a giggling mass of excitement. Resigned, she was going to enjoy herself but that didn't mean she was going to make it easy for him. _"Come and get me InuYasha!"_ When he leapt for her, she shrieked and ran into the trees.

She was running hard, laughing when she felt the approaching youkai and grinning raced towards them. Sesshomaru would make a good diversion if she could get his help. Racing through the trees, she could feel InuYasha gaining on her but she would make her onii-san first. "Onii-san! Distract your brother!" She hollered as she raced past him and Shippo.

Shippo leapt towards her, "What are you doing Kagome?" She was laughing as she raced away from InuYasha.

"He's going to throw me in the river!" Giggling she kept going.

Sesshomaru only pointed as his brother raced by, fire rat robe clenched in his fist. His Imouto was looking better but that did not mean he would slow her mate down, allowing her to run unprotected through the forest, so she could avoid a dip in the river. He continued towards their home with the fox kit.

Catching up, InuYasha paced her easily, pushing her in the direction he wanted her to go and cutting off her escape routes when she tried to deviate by touching her arm, making her leap away laughing. His smirk was spreading into his wicked youkai grin again when he felt her realize where he'd herded his prey. She'd been paying too much attention to him and not their surroundings. InuYasha laughed as he caught her around the waist and running still, dropped his haori on shore before he jumped them both into the river.

Kagome came up laughing, he'd herded her like she was a sheep. She could feel his laughter and his joy at having run with her, chased her for the fun of it, and swimming to him she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a smacking kiss. "I could have just used a bucket InuYasha." Though this had been a lot more fun. "Was that really necessary?"

InuYasha grinned at her, brushing her hair back out of her face. "You were really warm koi and now you're not." He purred his contentment for her, running his tongue along her jaw as their legs tangling together while they floated in the river. He caught the flash of amusement from her right before she shoved him under. Sputtering, he came up and chased after her as she swam away giggling. They played in the river, splashing and pulling each other under until Kagome's stomach rumbled.

Drawing her to the shore he kissed her cheek and smiled. "You make good prey saiai. You're getting faster, which makes it more fun when I catch you." He chuckled when she swiped at him as he stripped her out of her wet under kosode and wrapped her in the fire rat. Shippo was back and he was sure the fox kit would want an extended cuddle with Kagome and he'd see what Sesshomaru could tell him without telling him too much. Taking her hand he led his mate home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shippo was bouncing on the porch when they got back and racing down the stairs stopped short in front of Kagome. "You're ok Kagome? Really?" He'd been so worried about her and so sad about their pup until Sesshomaru had arrived. It still surprised him how nice the daiyoukai had been.

Kagome knelt down in front of him. "I'm fine Shippo, really. InuYasha and Sesshomaru saved me just like I knew they would." Smiling she held her arms out for the little fox and he climbed into her lap. Squeezing him gently, she took him inside to start breakfast. Shippo breathed deep and could just catch the scent of ginger and sun warmed forest that was the start of their family.

Sesshomaru walked up beside InuYasha and they watched Kagome pack Shippo inside. "Have fun this morning little brother?"

Chuckling, InuYasha nodded. "She woke up hot and sweaty and it was the fastest way to fix the problem." Turning to look at Sesshomaru he noticed the cold façade was back. "You gonna lose that look before you go in the house?"

Sighing, Sesshomaru stroked a hand down his mokomoko. "It was not what I expected but it is finished."

"Felt you unleash Bakusaiga last night." InuYasha said quietly Kagome had disappeared from view and when he reached for her, he found her getting dressed for the day.

"Will that be a problem for her?" Concerned Sesshomaru glanced towards the door.

Listening to his own instincts, InuYasha shook his head. "Don't think so, I'm just going to avoid thinking about it but it's not enough detail to be a problem." He would bury it deep and forget about it. He wouldn't keep it from her if she asked, he'd promised to hold nothing back, but he wouldn't offer the information up either.

Seeing Kagome, now dressed for the day, through the open door he let his cold mask go. "There were things I learned that I believe she should know."

Watching his brother remove his mask InuYasha could see something had shifted for him. He was showing more emotion than he had in the past. "Keh, we'll let her decide than." Kagome was the only one to make that decision. Together they went inside and InuYasha got changed out of his still damp hakama.

Kagome was serving Sesshomaru tea when he returned. Smiling at InuYasha she got him tea and breakfast before feeding herself. InuYasha tugged her down in front of him and sat with his knee bent behind her back so he could watch her while Sesshomaru talked, staying a shadow in her mind, aware of any discomfort she might feel.

"Ok you two, what's going on?" Sesshomaru was looking at her funny, InuYasha was sitting silent in her mind and had her surrounded with his strength and both of them had fully risen alphas. InuYasha's was nothing new as his alpha never receded but to see her onii-san's glitter behind his eyes had her worried.

"Imouto… there are things I learned last night that I believe you need to know." Sesshomaru was wary, not wanting to say something he should not.

Sighing, Kagome nodded. "I just… I don't want details about… how he… died." Shuddering she looked away from both of them and felt InuYasha move through her soothingly and shift so he was pressed to her back. _"He'll be careful koi. He wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't important."_ Pulling her hair out of the way InuYasha set his fangs gently against her nape.

Seeing her discomfort, Sesshomaru held out a hand to her and Kagome place hers lightly on top. "I will tell nothing of that Imouto, you have my word." She nodded but would not meet his eyes. Glancing to InuYasha he cocked a brow in concern but received only a shrug in response. They were all treading new ground. "He was mad little bird, completely insane in his thinking. He had an amulet that carried the trapped soul of a youkai and it was feeding off his madness, gaining strength. Eventually, it would have convinced him to summon demons to sell his soul to and he would have become another Naraku." Her eyes had snapped to his after his first sentence and he could almost see the relief, as if his madness lessened her guilt or at least gave her a better understanding of Nobu's reasoning behind coming for her, but he was not sure if she should know what Nobu had thought of her. Kagome's eyes went gold and he shivered.

"He thought I belonged to him didn't he?" She felt InuYasha's violent reaction to her words and settled tighter to him, letting her purr soothe his anger. _"I have always been yours my mate."_ Sesshomaru nodded. "The amulet, it was destroyed?" Again the daiyoukai nodded and breathing a relieved breath Kagome smiled as her eyes shifted back to her normal chocolate brown. "Were did he get it from?"

"A parting gift of the fathers. It remained dormant until he bled on it accidently." His eyes shifted to InuYasha's and he saw them harden. They would be making a visit to the parents then.

"We will need to make sure there are no other little surprises like that one in their home." Kagome knew from InuYasha's memories how shaken Asuka and Hotaka had been when he'd past sentence on their son. "Another day, I don't want to deal with it today." Releasing Sesshomaru's hand she turned to InuYasha and nipped him under the chin before going back to her breakfast.

The brother's shared a relieved glance and went back to their tea. Shippo had been sitting quietly, listening intently and had seen the change come and go from Kagome's eyes and the look InuYasha and Sesshomaru had shared. _'I have the best life!'_ The little kit thought as he took his breakfast and sat against Kagome's leg.

* * *

A/N: R&R as always.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Some days my life gets in the way of my life, if you get my meaning. Lol

* * *

Kagome watched InuYasha as he strapped his armor on for the day and tried very hard not to blush and purr an invitation to her mate. Standing next to her dish water she'd been cleaning up their breakfast when he had returned packing it under his arm with a question for Sesshomaru about the fit. Something had been sitting wrong under the one pauldron and was causing, not pain really, but an irritation. She was beginning to feel a heavy fullness settle in her belly but with both Shippo and her onii-san in the room she wasn't about to voice this particular need to her mate.

Sesshomaru had helped fix the problem, his brother's shoulders being slightly wider than their fathers, and with his hand on the pauldron strap he felt InuYasha stiffen and turn his head to look at Kagome. Looking up he saw the change as InuYasha's eyes flashed to molten gold and glancing at his Imouto he saw the blush rise in her cheeks. Smirking a little at the two of them he caught the eyes of the fox kit and with a small motion sent him out the door. "InuYasha." When his brother's eyes hit his he smirked a little wider, making InuYasha grin, and with a nod Sesshomaru followed the kit outside.

InuYasha moved silently up behind his mate, her hair long and flowing down her back today, and gathering it in his hands he gave it a twist and set the mass over her right shoulder. Letting his hands drift down her back and around her hips he pressed them gently against her belly and pulled her back into him. _"Something I need to help with koibito?" _He purred his soft enticement to her and felt her desire stroke over him with the sound.

His hands… always his hands had excited her. So large and strong, tipped with dangerous claws yet when he touched her with them he was so gentle, creating just a soft glide of sensation on her skin. With a low moan Kagome let her head fall back slowly to rest against his chest. _"Yes saiai… onegai…" _

Catching her collars he drew them firmly away and down her arm, baring all of her shoulder and the creamy swell of her breast. Nibbling gently against her ear, InuYasha set the tips of his claws against the mound and traced little patterns across her skin. He was a shadow in her mind and had been witness to just how much she liked his hands. Wrapping his arm tighter around her waist he lifted her off her feet and moved her out of view of the open door taking her instead to just inside the door of his dojo. Setting her back on her feet he continued to caress her skin and work his mouth slowly down her throat to her mark as she whimpered her need. He could feel it growing, almost vibrating through the bond in its intensity and sliding his hand inside her clothing he lifted her breast out of the cloth, plucking at her nipple, before sinking his fangs into her mark.

Kagome came apart under his fangs, gasping a soft cry as the pleasure spread out in a cascading wave from her center. His fingers were tugging on her peaked nipple and the hand around her waist had drifted down to stroke gently between her thighs. She thrust her hips softly into his hand asking for firmer pressure.

Releasing her mark InuYasha turned her and pressed her back into the wall before pulling the front of her haori open, spreading the collars apart until her breast were bare to him, the cloth surrounding and lifting them like an offering to his touch. Dropping his mouth to her, he licked and sucked at her swollen nipples, lapping at the skin as she cried out and thrust her hands into his hair to pull him tighter against her. He pressed his big palm against her other breast lifting and squeezing it gently, rubbing the budded nipple with his palm and felt the return of the heavy weight of desire build in her womb. _"That's it my mate… need me, burn for me Kagome."_

She was, she did burn for him. _"Only ever for you watashi no kokoro!" _Kagome shifted her hold to his ears and heard him growl softly in pleasure as she dug her nails gently into the base before stroking upwards to the silky tips. His hand and mouth on her were setting off fires in her core and she arched into him whimpering, her need sliding into him, causing him to groan.

InuYasha slipped his free hand into the flap of her hakama, under the tail of her kosode and found her wet center as she shifted her feet wider to give him better access. _"One more koibito… give me one more."_ He purred for her, sending his soft temptation thrumming through the bond and washing her in his desire to please his mate, to see her come for him again and to feel her clench around the fingers he was sliding inside her wet sheath. Thumbing her swollen clit he pressed against it and felt her shudder as she whimpered for him. Stroking his tongue over her breast, he released a stream of youki over her skin and thrust a shaft of it deep from his fingers as her reiki reached for him with a soft caress and burned up his arm. Groaning against her skin, InuYasha stroked her tight channel firmly and lifting his head and hand from her chest he sank his finger in the hair at her nape holding her tight and kissed her hard, ravishing her mouth with his tongue and fangs, nipping at her lips, cheek and chin on his way back to her mark.

"_Kami… InuYasha..." _Kagome lifted her leg and caught her knee at his waist, riding the hand he had inside her, arching into him, as she strove towards her climax one arm wrapping his neck while the other hand gripped the large spike on his pauldron. Her sensitive nipples kept brushing against the cool metal of his armour, sending whips of pleasure to her core, and she gave a soft cry as her head fell back to lean against the wall. She gave a shudder when his tongue stroked youki over her mark and thrust against his fingers as the fire in her center burned hotter. _"Now koi… I burn my mate!"_ Growling excitedly his fangs hit her mark, his desire rushed through her and pressing her face into his hair she cried out as she arched into his fingers and felt her walls squeeze down tight around them. Shaking, she held on tight and panted as her orgasm hummed through her body.

Removing his hand, InuYasha dropped to his knees in front of his mate and untied her hakama, letting the cloth slide down her hips before spreading her thighs slightly wider and stroking his tongue firmly up her opening, catching the release of cinnamon scented liquid. Kagome gave a shuddering whine and gripped his hair holding her mate tight as he drank from her, his desire to taste her flooding down the bond and when his wicked tongue flicked over her clit, she gave a hard shiver as the pleasure pulsed into her center.

Sitting back, InuYasha licked his fingers clean and watched his mate pant a little as she came out of her orgasm induced haze. Her haori had come all the way open and his eyes drifted down her skin to her still flat belly. Kagome could feel his love swell inside her and seeing were his eyes had stopped she reached out and stroked a silky ear before tugging gently on a forelock, bringing his nose to her belly as his hands found her hips. He buried his nose in her skin and inhaling the scent, he purred a deep sound, full of heavy vibration that would transfer to his pup. Lifting his hands he stroked Kagome's soft skin, letting the heat of his body relax her.

Kagome smiled down at him. "That feels nice InuYasha." When she found herself on her back on the floor of the dojo she giggled, gradually getting louder, until it became a full belly laugh.

"Oi! What's so funny wench?" InuYasha continued his stroking while Kagome's laughter made her belly shake.

Snickering, she breathed big gulps of air and tried to calm down. "Now I _know_ we've had this conversation before! You walked through this dream didn't you? Played with Shippo, Rin and I in the field but I was a little bigger in the belly." When he only smirked at her Kagome knew it had been him.

His hand still resting over his pup, he checked her reiki, and let a slow stream of youki swirl around her center, blending gently and keeping her strong. "It was fun, playing with you and the kit and Rin. Then I caught you and… wow… I almost fell out of your head!" Stroking his claws gently over her skin as she lay mostly bare before him, he smiled softly down at her belly. The bump she'd had in her dream would be arriving soon enough.

"You said the pup will grow really fast this month. How big am I likely to get in the next few weeks?" Curious, Kagome was happily content to stay where she was and let him keep doing what he was doing.

Lifting his hand about three inches from her skin he grinned at her, "Oh about here but it ranges like anything." Curtesy of Myoga, he knew a lot more of Inu pregnancies than he thought he'd ever want or need to know, having suffered thorough a thoroughly embarrassing conversation about eighty years ago.

Kagome giggled a little, "Well I'm glad you listened even if it was embarrassing at the time!" She tugged a forelock gently before sitting up. InuYasha helped her stand and she put her clothing back in order.

Grabbing her hand when she went to walk away InuYasha pulled her back into his arms and held her gently against him. "You need to let me help you koi and not be concerned if my brother's around. Yes I know my little human mate has some reservations but if you need me to help it ain't like you can't call me to another room. Suffering will just make you grumpy and we know what happens when you get annoyed saiai, Sesshomaru tends to get his hair pulled." Snickering he gave her a quick kiss as she thumped him on the breastplate.

"Stop bringing that up! It was embarrassing enough the first time!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, pulled her in tighter and dipped her over his arm to give her another kiss. Kemuri gave a soft wuff from the doorway and had InuYasha's ears flicking towards the hound.

"Looks like were about to have company." Frowning a little he searched out the visitor and found Isao and Tsuneo coming towards the house with an ox in tow. "Seems like you'll be getting your garden today my mate." Snicker when she squealed he followed her to the door where Sesshomaru and Shippo were waiting and after a quick wash to lessen the scent of his mate on his hands and mouth he joined his brother. Inu weren't exactly shy about such things, but it was the polite thing to do.

"Expecting company little brother?" Sesshomaru asked quietly as they watched Kagome and her hound chase Shippo around the yard.

"Tsuneo's son, Isao. He agreed to plow the garden Kagome wants and it looks like the headman's on his way too. Ain't you got a trip to make?" If the mokomoko was the last piece of his puzzle, InuYasha wanted the split tail hanging from his back as soon as possible.

Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome grabbed the fox kit, noticing how he'd let her catch him. "I sent Jaken yesterday. He should be back before lunch."

Kagome grabbed Shippo up and with Kemuri bouncing and leaping around them, making grumbly whines, she laughed and felt happier than ever. Tickling Shippo's belly she made him squeal and kick his little fox feet. "Stop 'Gome! That tickles!"

"That's the point!" Snickering she danced her fingers over his belly a little more making him laugh until tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Grinning, she relented and hugged the little kit tight. "I sure missed you Shippo. Those three years I was gone…" she let the words drift off as she felt the tears begin to build, sadness rising as she remember how lonely she'd been. _"You're not alone any more saiai. There are many here who love you."_ InuYasha, brushing gently against her, had the exact opposite effect of what he'd wanted as Kagome felt the gathered tears slide down her cheeks on a shuddering exhale.

Shippo, seeing Kagome start to cry, jumped up on her right shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck. "It's ok 'Gome! Don't cry, you're home now!" He felt his own tears gather at Kagome's sadness.

InuYasha was down the stairs with his arms around his mate, purring hard, before she'd taken a second breath. His hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her soft lips, tasting a few of her tears as she sniffled and wrapped her fingers over the edge of his breastplate. _"Breathe for me my mate."_

Kagome took another shuddering breath, heavy with the scent of his alpha, as InuYasha's purr rolled over her calming her hormonal emotions and felt a large clawed hand stroke down her hair as Sesshomaru offered his own comfort. "I'm ok, just a little emotional is all." She smiled a watery little smile at InuYasha, stroking his forelocks gently before lifting a hand to Shippo whose own tears were wetting her hair, and turned her soft smile on Sesshomaru. "I just… had a lonely couple of years. Nobody there understood what we all went through and I couldn't talk to my friends about it." She gave a little shrug and scratched at Kemuri's ears when he nudged her fingers with his nose.

InuYasha shifted Shippo to his own shoulder and ran his fingers through Kagome's hair. When her gaze met his, he felt his heart melt a little at the shadow of pain behind her eyes. "You had it a lot harder than us, going home alone the way you did." Even though she'd been safe in the future she hadn't been without her own demons and it had been harder on her than he'd realized. He could feel her rising discomfort, how alone she'd felt, and pulling her tight against him, InuYasha pressed his cheek to hers and let his happiness at having her with him and the joy he felt at the life they were moving forward with flood through the bond.

Ear flick towards the road, he could hear the approach of Tsuneo and his son. Kagome's emotions were fluctuating and he slid into her, calming her mind and soothing her heart. Leaning back he kissed her softly and wiped the tears from her cheeks, his smile full of love for his mate. _"You going to be ok if I go talk to Tsuneo?"_ He had an apology to make.

"Apology for what?" Kagome frowned in confusion and caught the flash of memory from when he'd unleashed his alpha in anger. He was uneasy enough already and hadn't liked the way it had made him feel so she only nodded and sent him on his way, Shippo still riding his shoulder. Sesshomaru's hand was resting on her arm and she turned her eyes to his. "He's really that strong isn't he?" She

+ knew he was getting stronger but to see his power manifest in such a way…

Sesshomaru nodded, "He is a match for our father. Come Imouto, while InuYasha is busy you and I shall have some fun." He hadn't liked seeing her sadness any more than the rest of the males and knew he could alleviate some of it. "We will… play." He smirked at her when her eyes lit up.

InuYasha walked towards Tsuneo and Isao as Shippo rode his shoulder. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah Shippo?" His ear twitched towards the fox but his eyes stayed on the humans ahead of him.

Shippo held on to the spike of InuYasha's pauldron and his hair to stay in place. "Is Kagome really ok?" She had seemed so sad and there had been so many things happening since she came back he was worried maybe she wasn't as happy as she could be.

InuYasha chuckled a little, "Keh, Shippo she's fine. She's carrying and it's gonna get worse before it gets better. She'll cry and snarl and be really unreasonable at times but she's still our Kagome."

Shippo could remember Sango being the same way but it had taken longer for her to get to that point. "Whenever I thought about her in the future I always thought she'd at least been happy but now…" He wasn't so sure any more.

"I'm not so sure either kit." InuYasha said quietly and wondered if he should bring it up later. Kagome's happy laughter behind him had him calming a bit but his alpha, still glittering in his eyes, never really let him relax fully. Walking up to Tsuneo and Isao, InuYasha nodded. "Morning Tsueno-sama, Isao-san. Thanks for giving us a few days before coming to plow Kagome's garden." The younger man was packing a small wood and steel plow over his shoulder.

Tsuneo watched the hanyou carefully. He looked a lot calmer than he had the other day especially with the kitsune riding his shoulder. "InuYasha-sama. Your lady is doing well?" He still felt semi responsible for her injuries, though he hadn't seen them himself, Asuka had spoken with Masumi about them and for her to have suffered as she had… it made him feel guilty.

Kagome's happy squeal rolled loudly through the yard and InuYasha chuckled, "As you can see my mate is doing just fine." Turning to look, he watched Sesshomaru reach for her only to have her dance out of the way as her hound dashed in to block his brother.

Isao holding the lead to his ox also chuckled, "She seems to be enjoying herself InuYasha-sama. Would you show me where she wants her garden and I can get started?" He had a few other things to do today and wanted to get the plowing down before lunch that way he could come back tomorrow and plant a few things for the lady so they'd have vegetables growing at least. He too had been horrified by what had happened to the woman and by a man he had once considered a friend, though the friendship had lessened after childhood when Nobu's arrogance and self-importance had progressively gotten worse.

"Keh. If you head around back I'll meet you there in a moment. Shippo go with him, down by Kagome's wash line." Shippo leapt from his shoulder to land on Isao's, startling him a bit, but the man adjusted quickly and they headed around the corner of the house. Isao's ox took a long hard look at Kagome's hound but only gave a snort as it followed its lead rope. Turning back to the headman InuYasha crossed his arms and hoped he didn't look as uncomfortable as he was feeling. "Tsuneo-sama… I owe you an apology." Sighing, he scrubbed a hand over his ears. "In my anger I unleased my alpha and it wasn't right. I ain't got no desire to be in charge of anything other than my own pack. Gomen ne headman." He gave a little bow and met Tsuneo's eyes with his own.

Tsuneo waved a hand in dismissal, "InuYasha I've known you for a few years and I have to say you've never scared me, even feeling your... alpha?" When InuYasha nodded at the correct use of the term he continued, "Kaede-sama explained what had happened and I don't hold it against you at all, not with Kagome in the state she was when you found her. That fact that you're getting that much stronger just makes this village that much safer." Though he didn't understand how the hanyou was doing what he was accomplishing. "How are you managing to increase your strength so much?"

For the headman to know just how badly Kagome had been injured it would have had to come from Asuka or Hotaka, the only other person who had seen her was his brother and Sesshomaru wouldn't have said anything to Tsuneo after the headman had irritated him so badly. Sighing a little over the gossipy humans InuYasha tapped a claw against his armor. "See this?" The headman nodded. "It was my father's armor, Tetsusaiga was his sword and soon I'll be wearing his mokomoko as well. His power is my inheritance and when I find my true-form I'll be the new Great Dog General." He snickered as Tsuneo's mouth fell open.

"Your… you'll be… holy kami!" Tsuneo laughed, loud and hearty, at this incredible news. "Congratulations InuYasha! What an inheritance!"

"Feh, you can keep your congratulations for Kagome." Smug smile growing InuYasha turned to look at his mate again.

"Ha! No wonder she wears your robe! Congratulations again my friend." He couldn't wait to tell Masumi! Moving up beside InuYasha he patted the hanyou on the back and chuckled at how fast he was increasing his family. "Are you just exceptionally fortunate or do all youkai procreate this quickly?" He teased his friend and watched the red flush spread over his cheeks.

InuYasha had to chuckle. He knew that for Kagome to be pregnant this quickly people were going to talk and tease. "Feh! Headmen ain't supposed to be as lecherous as certain hentai monks yah know."

Tsuneo's hearty laughter rolled out again. "Ah InuYasha, you know Houshi-sama well." He chuckled a bit more before sobering. "Can I ask… about… well…" After the last time, he wasn't sure if bringing up Nobu was a good idea.

"He's no longer a problem." InuYasha's eyes held Tsuneo's for a moment before turning to look at his brother. Sesshomaru was still playing with Kagome, showing her how to block a strike by making a game out of it and he had to smile as her happiness overflowed and drifted to him. "Sesshomaru handled it." Dropping the subject, he led Tsuneo around back to discuss gardens with Isao.

Kagome was having great fun playing with her onii-san. He'd played tag with her for a while, working with Kemuri to advance the hound's own defensive training, before switching tactics, having her stand in front of him and work to deflect a blow aimed at her. He'd started slow, showing her how to either block or push an attacker's strike away, and gradually increased his speed as her alpha rose. When he'd sneak past her guard Sesshomaru would either brush her cheek with his knuckle or dance his claws up the fire rat over her ribs, making her giggle and pull away. "Your reach is longer than mine Sesshomaru." Kagome pouted when once again he'd caught her in the ribs.

"Reach has nothing to do with it Imouto. You leave yourself open and must learn to close the holes if you are to adequately protect yourself. We know that drawing blood will eventually not be an option for you so to evade and escape is what you must learn." Quickly he removed his armor, mokomoko and his swords and standing at Kagome's back, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tight around her so that her arms were trapped at her sides. "Escape Kagome."

She gave a little grunt as his arms tightened around her. "Do you know how weird it is to see you without fur?" She laughed when he snarled at her to focus and reached for InuYasha._ "How do I do this saiai?"_ Kagome had no idea how to get out of his hold. The laughter that flowed back to her followed by _"You could always pull his hair…"_ had her snarling at her mate. He snickered a little more and showed her what to do. Forcing her arms and shoulders upwards as she stomped down on Sesshomaru's foot Kagome felt his hold loosen and turning slightly she grabbed his wrist with her left hand, brought her right arm up behind his elbow and with a hard push as she stepped forward, Kagome threw him over her shoulder channeling a little youki to give her the strength she needed.

Even though she'd flipped him, Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet and smirked back at her. "Well done Imouto! Though I believe you had help." He knew his brother had fed her the information. "InuYasha completes that move the same way."

Panting a little after the exertion Kagome smiled at having succeeded in getting out of the hold however she was fairly certain he had let her out of it, Sesshomaru was exceptionally strong after all. Feeling a bit light headed after the release of her power she called for InuYasha. She hadn't over done it as far as she could tell, just needed a boost and a rest. "I think I'd better quit because I don't need two angry Inu yelling at me."

"It is nice to see you are learning little bird." Sesshomaru chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him and harrumphed into the house followed by a snickering InuYasha.

00000000000000000000000000000

His father had left shortly after InuYasha had returned to the house and Isao got his plowing down quickly and easily. They'd picked a nice spot with decent soil and it made the job easier which also made it more pleasant for him. He and InuYasha had settled on a trade for the work, Isao would plow and InuYasha would provide either a boar or a deer. It was a more than fair trade including the planting he would do for them tomorrow. Finishing just shy of lunch he declined Kagome's offer to eat with them. Though he liked InuYasha well enough he was not overly comfortable in the presence of both the Inu, Kitsune and Kagome's hound, having had little dealings with any of them before today, and finding the Lord Sesshomaru rather intimidating, he gave his oxen a tug and led the beast home for a rub down and good feeding.

Miroku arrived just as Kagome was serving lunch and when she glanced at Sesshomaru she saw the slight shake of his head and didn't argue about having him eat with them. It was nice that she had been able to feed him the once and it would take time until he was comfortable eating with others. _"Do you know why he always eats alone InuYasha?" _ It was something she wondered but didn't want to ask him outright in case it made her onii-san uncomfortable.

InuYasha glanced up from where he was relating in more detail what she had learned from Chiyoko to Miroku and shook his head. _"No but I can ask if you want."_ Kagome's negative feelings were enough to dissuade him from doing so and he went back to his conversation with the monk.

Miroku watched the silent communication pass between Kagome and InuYasha and waited patiently until the hanyou's attention returned to him. "So what is a dream walker?"

Kagome listened with half an ear as she ate, adding things here and there if InuYasha forgot but it was Sesshomaru's growing discomfort that had her concerned. "Onii-san…" She spoke very quietly and watched his eyes lift to hers. "Is everything all right?"

"Jaken should have been back by now." The journey was not that long and the Kappa should have been back before lunch. Just as he finished Sesshomaru felt the sensation that heralded the return of A-Un, the two headed dragon's aura easy to identify after so many years. Rising he glided out the door, followed by the others, to wait for Jaken.

Kagome had to work not to laugh as she stood between InuYasha and Miroku, Shippo giggling on his shoulder, with Kemuri curled at her feet. Jaken was looking a little worse for wear, slightly battered and a bit bruised, she wondered if he'd fallen off A-Un. Sitting in the saddle with the tails of the mokomoko he was packing whipping behind him, he had the sourest look she had ever seen the Kappa sport.

InuYasha had no qualms about laughing and when the dragon landed he barked out, "What, you fall off on the way back toad?"

Jaken screeched, "No I didn't fall off! Stupid split tail-" The fur reacted violently and gave the kappa a smack that knocked him clean off the dragon into the dirt at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Hn, I did warn you Jaken." The split tail had always had a will of its own and he had wondered if the Kappa would be able to handle the fur.

Wiping the dirt from his face Jaken spit to clean his mouth. "That wicked tail! It knocked me off A-Un twice! Twice, Lord Sesshomaru! Wicked, wicked fur that it is." Picking himself up, he ignored the laughter coming from InuYasha and the monk and dusted off his kimono. "If it hadn't belonged to your great father Lord Sesshomaru I would have guessed it was evil." He hissed at the fur that hung from the back of the dragon. "I finally yelled at it that I was taking it to its rightful owner and it left me alone." The mokomoko had been making a nuisance of itself since he'd pulled it from Lord Sesshomaru's vault. The fur was as mean to him as its new master InuYasha usually could be.

InuYasha had been watching the fur and could feel his nerves building. What if he had as hard at time with the mokomoko as Jaken seemed to? They had a will all their own most of the time, what if he wasn't accepted by it even though it was what his father had wanted? He needed it to complete his transition and release his beast. Kagome's hand clasped his and he looked down into her softly glittering eyes. _"You'll never know until you try my mate."_ Pulling gently she led him towards the pack animal and stroked a hand down A-Un's necks when both heads snorted at Kemuri.

Releasing InuYasha's hand, Kagome stood and waited. She really wanted to touch the mokomoko, run her hands through the thick white softness, but her instincts were warning her off. "It needs to bond with you first InuYasha." Smiling up at her mate she let her confidence flow heavily into him and wash away the nerves she could feel rolling inside him. _"You can do this saiai. I believe in you."_

Taking a deep breath InuYasha reached towards the fur and set his hand against the softness, digging his fingers in gently. He jumped a little in surprise when the tail suddenly wrapped itself up his arm, snaking its way over his shoulder to tuck its short tail down the back of his armor so that the twin lengths hung down his spine and settled around his feet. "Kuso!" The bond created with the split tail developed hard and fast once he'd touched the fur and was like someone had removed a blindfold he hadn't even known he'd been wearing. The mokomoko was feeding him information about the world around him, becoming like eyes at his back but all sensation, scent and feel, essentially an early warning system. Gasping a little he rested his hand on A-Un's saddle and glared over the dragon's back at Sesshomaru who was smirking at him. "Fucking could have warned me yah bastard!" No wonder it was so hard to sneak up on his brother.

Kagome had stayed a light touch in his mind and her own gasp followed his as she was fed the information from the split tail as well. "Kami! That's intense!" The tail closest to her wrapped itself down her leg and made her giggle. _"It seems your tails like me to koibito!"_ She ran her hand over the softness and sighed happily at the silky feel.

Miroku heaved a long suffering sigh from where he leaned against his staff. "Mind explaining to the human please?" He was feeling very out of the loop at the moment and glanced at the confused looking fox demon on his shoulder.

"Oh Miroku, Shippo! I'm sorry." Kagome grinned and detached herself from InuYasha's mokomoko. "The fur created a..." She searched for the right word, "Sensory bond with InuYasha. It seems to relay information about what's behind him to InuYasha through scent and feel." Letting her pride in her mate overflow she looked up into his alpha eyes and saw the relief at having succeeded in this first step. _"I never doubted you for a minute InuYasha!" _ Stroking her hands down his forelocks Kagome grinned wide as his purr swelled between them.

* * *

A/N: R&R as always!


	61. Chapter 61

The overload of information from his mokomoko lasted for most of the afternoon and as it drifted towards evening it was beginning to give him a headache. "How do I turn it off?" He finally snarled at Sesshomaru as he rubbed at his temples. Kagome was trying to help, becoming a soothing touch in his mind, but it wasn't working as well as it usually did and he could feel it was beginning to give her a headache as well.

Sesshomaru remembered well the initial connection to his mokomoko, the overwhelming sensory input, and the continued influx of information but the longer the first connection stayed open the stronger it would be so he had made InuYasha wait. "You need to lessen the concentration, send youki down the tails little brother."

Rubbing at his forehead, InuYasha flared his aura and felt it run down the fur smoothing out the hair as it went until it lay flat. Both he and Kagome breathed a relieved sigh as the constant flow of information ceased. They were sitting in the common room on the pillows near Kemuri's fur, the enclosed space helping drown out some of the 'noise' from the mokomoko, and he held Kagome in his lap. His fur kept proving just how much it liked his mate as the tail snuck around his hip and slid over her thigh.

Kagome giggled as the fur tickled over her leg and wrapped around her waist for the third time. She sank her fingers into the silky tail and felt InuYasha quiver slightly behind her. _"You can't do that Kagome. Not unless you want me to strip you bare right here."_ Slipping her mind against his, she could feel the desire pour through him as she stroked the mokomoko, how petting his fur was as pleasurable as touching his ears now that he could focus on singular sensations instead of the mass of information it had been sending him.

InuYasha purring softly, more vibration then sound, felt Kagome's own spike in excitement when she realised just how sensitive his fur was and he watched the flow of interesting ideas race across her mind. _"Hentai little mate!"_ He chuckled softly and trying out the connection with the split tail guided it to wrap her a little tighter, smirking when it worked and she gave a squeak. The weak pulse in her aura had him glancing at Sesshomaru.

"If you're done playing little brother." Sesshomaru smirked a small twitch of lips. Watching InuYasha build his connection with the split tail was bringing back memories of his own bonding. The weak shudder of Kagome's aura and the look from his brother had him standing. "Come brother, let us release your beast." He could see the color slowly starting to drain from his Imouto's face but with the human tendency towards shyness that she had displayed this morning he knew she wouldn't seek the help she needed while others were in the room, so he made it easier on his brother by creating a reason to leave.

Miroku could see the weakening in Kagome's aura as well and turning concerned eyes to InuYasha's saw the subtle tilt of his head, the hanyou motioning towards the door, and grinning a little he picked up a protesting Shippo and followed Sesshomaru outside. The more time he spent with the daiyoukai the more he understood why Kagome liked him. He had a rather dry sense of humor that came out fairly easily around her and the lord teased her at regular intervals. The dynamic that was growing between the three of them, and even with Shippo, was fascinating to witness. Sesshomaru had changed rather drastically to Miroku's eyes and he could see himself liking the lord in the future once he got to know him better.

Sitting with Kagome, InuYasha refused to release her as the others left and purring a little harder for his mate he tugged her collar away from her neck, licking a stream of youki over her mark. _"You need me tsuma, just sit still." _ Her inner musings had started a slow burn in her center and as he assessed her reiki, her hands sinking back into his fur, he washed her in his desire and closed his fangs over her mark. _"Come for me mate. Let me feel your pleasure."_ The hand he had over her belly slid down to rub firmly over her mound as she moaned out her release and he fed her youki through his fangs, growling softly when her climax rolled back into him and stroked down his spine. He let his youki build inside her until her reiki reached for him and swirled strongly around her womb again.

Releasing her mark he scraped his fangs gently up her throat to her ear, her happy and satisfied whimper accompanying the action, and he kissed her cheek before helping her up, holding her until she was steady. "Better?" He asked her quietly, gently stroking the cheek he'd kissed with his knuckles.

Nodding, Kagome smiled up at him and set her hands against his chest. "You know it is my otto." The afternoon had been draining for her and though she was tired, what he'd done was helping. "Let's go let your Inu out saiai." Taking his offered hand she let him lead her outside to where Sesshomaru, Miroku and Shippo were waiting. Jaken had left quickly with A-Un once his delivery had been made, preferring to visit Rin though he refused to admit he like the little girl, rather than stay and be made fun of by InuYasha. Kemuri was ever a shadow at her heels and hadn't left with the others, waiting quietly instead for the alpha to strengthen his mistress's struggling aura.

Sesshomaru observed Kagome and could see the color returning to her face but she still looked tired and glancing at InuYasha he cocked a brow in concern.

"Why don't you, Miroku and Shippo go find a place to sit out of the way my mate." InuYasha ran his hand down her hair and kissed her soft lips, resting his forehead against hers for a moment before letting her go. He watched them as they moved to the far side of the yard before turning back to Sesshomaru. "She's ok for now, just tired. She was trying to help with the overload from this," he gestured towards the split tail, "and it drained her a little."

"She should rest then InuYasha." Sesshomaru frowned at his brother.

Snickering a little InuYasha shifted his eyes to where Kagome was sitting with Miroku, Shippo held firmly in her lap, and Kemuri curled around her back was giving her something to lean against. "You go tell her that then. She's liable to sit me if I try and she ain't going anywhere until we get this done." Her eyes caught his and she grinned at him knowing exactly what they were discussing. _"Tell him to stop worrying so much. It will give him wrinkles!"_ Her amusement rolled hard through him and he burst out laughing.

Giving a long suffering sigh, Sesshomaru knew he would regret it but asked anyways, "What did she say InuYasha?"

"I'm to tell you to stop worrying so much or you'll give yourself wrinkles!" Roaring with laughter he gasped for air. The look on Sesshomaru's face of shocked indignation was priceless.

"If you would like to find some control little brother we can get started." He stalked away but could not avoid the small twitch of his lips as he glanced at Kagome, her eyes dancing with her alpha's mischief, as she giggled behind her hand.

Miroku watched Kagome giggle and exchanged a glance with Shippo. "Again… can you let the human in on the joke?" This silent communication between her and InuYasha was both exciting and exasperating at times as he kept missing things.

"And me too 'Gome. What's so funny?" Shippo piped up as he tugged on the sleeve of the fire rat.

Eyes sparkling with her alpha she grinned. "Sesshomaru thinks I need a nap and InuYasha knows better than to try tell me that, even if he thinks it. I'm just teasing my onii-san a little, he worries too much." She giggled as Miroku smirked at her.

"Only you Kagome could get away with teasing the Lord of the West." Miroku shook his head slowly. "The change in him… it's rather dramatic and I can't help but wonder why that is?"

Sitting under a large tree, not far from the newly plowed garden, Kagome leaned against her hound as she hugged Shippo. She could smell the freshly turned earth and the sweet foxy scent that was her little kit and carefully considered her answer. "He's not what everyone assumes he is any more than InuYasha was when we first met. There are… things in his past that shaped the face he shows the world, no different than how your past shaped you, but with time and compassion he could be so much more. He _will_ be so much more." Her eyes caught and held Miroku's and when he shivered slightly she knew hers had shifted to the gold of her instincts. "You have a kind heart Miroku, I've always thought so even during our shard hunt. You showed it the first day we met when you warned away the villagers before using your wind tunnel. Would you do me a favour?"

"Of course Lady Kagome!" When she looked at him with those eyes and with everything he'd learned about her bond with InuYasha he would gladly do whatever she asked of him.

"Will you keep that heart of yours open? Be patient with my onii-san and offer the same kind understanding you did with my mate. Will you offer him your friendship? It will take time for him to be comfortable with you but he already seems to think you're interesting." She grinned at him and her eyes shifted back to normal.

Miroku smiled his soft monk's smile and patted Kagome's hand. "No favour is required for that request Kagome, it's one I'm happy to help with. He is an interesting youkai and more like InuYasha than I expected."

Sesshomaru, unaware that he was being talked about, was explaining what InuYasha needed to do. "To call forth your beast the first time requires strong emotion to create the path he will follow to emerge. Once the path is open it is easy to shift your form. You will have to build your youki, let it grow and merge your alpha and demon, then reach for your beast, watch and feel InuYasha." Stepping back Sesshomaru went through the transition, forcing himself to take each step slower than he normally would so that InuYasha could follow until his youki swirled high around him and he stepped forth in his true-form.

InuYasha paid close attention, feeling the incredible spike in power flow over Sesshomaru, and felt his nerves build up again. The tails down his back fluffed out with his increasing agitation and the ends twitched around his ankles like that of an angry cat. _"You can do this InuYasha." _Kagome's faith built inside him, her confidence helping him to quell the nerves, and with a deep breath he began. Sesshomaru said it required strong emotion so he dug deep and pulled out memories from the shard hunt, let the feelings flow over him, and merged fully with his demon as his alpha was already risen. Building his youki around him, he reached deep for his Inu, could see it snarling and crouched ready to leap forward…

Kagome held her breath as the power built around InuYasha until he disappeared behind the swirling rose colored aura, his emotions spiking high with determination, she touched him softly, encouraging him onwards, until with a final pulse his aura dissipated and he knelt gasping over his knee. She ran to him and knelt in front of her heavily breathing mate, Miroku and Shippo not far behind, and Kagome set her hands gently on his shoulders. "InuYasha! Are you alright?" InuYasha set a hand over hers and nodded, still breathing hard, as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Sesshomaru dropped his true-form and walked quickly forward. "What happened InuYasha?" He'd been so close, the power was there, and Sesshomaru had seen his brother's shape fluctuate and then fall away.

Sitting back on his heels, InuYasha pulled Kagome to him, and shook his head. He'd failed and the guilt he was feeling was crushing. Kagome's arms wrapped his neck tightly as her fierce determination hit him hard. _"First try InuYasha! We are not giving up! Now what happened?"_ She brushed against him, shoving his feeling of failure aside and building him back up to his cocky hanyou self. "I don't know. I reached, he leapt and it was like we… missed each other." Frustrated, he growled low in his chest, his demon gave a hard snarl and was annoyed at the miss as well. Grasping Kagome's elbows he tugged her arms from his neck. _"I'm ok Kagome. Thank you koi."_

"Again brother." Sesshomaru gripped him by his pauldron and hauled InuYasha to his feet. Holding out his hand to Kagome he helped her up and sent her and the others back to where they'd been sitting. "You are not making your connection InuYasha. You need to dig deeper!" Snarling a little he stepped away and waited.

InuYasha dug deeper, pulled out more memories, dug for stronger emotions, and went through the process again. Reaching for his Inu as his true form leapt forward only to miss again. With a vicious snarl he smashed his fist into the ground. "Fuck!" Frustrated and pissed off he stood and paced the clearing. Kagome slid against him, still positive, still unfailing in her belief that he could do this.

"AGAIN!" Sesshomaru snarled hard at his brother. "While you are angry! Again!"

Snarling back as his fangs lengthened for the third time he snapped them at his brother and went through the transition again, the tails of his mokomoko whipping behind him as his youkai rose hard and fast around him. Reaching again, he strained for his true form, his Inu screaming a howl of rage as for the third time they missed each other. InuYasha howled his own rage at the failure and lashing out, sliced his claws through a tree, making it fall crashing to the ground into the forest. Kagome, siting silently in his mind was a soft wash of comfort helping to control the rage.

"Enough." Sesshomaru thrust his hand through his hair in his own frustration. This should not be this hard and he did not understand what was going wrong. "I need to think and you have expended too much youki to make it worth trying again tonight." InuYasha growled at him and Sesshomaru snarled back. "I do not know what is going wrong, that is why I must think little brother! I will see you tomorrow." Turning he strode into the forest, frustrated and worried, and not wanting to show it in front of Kagome. What the hell was the problem?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Five days! Five days Kagome!" With a viscous snarl InuYasha ripped the split tail from his back and threw it against the wall where it curled into a rejected heap. Pacing the common room in his frustration, InuYasha's hands clenched into fists. "I've been trying for five days and I can't do this!" Thrusting a hand through his hair he gave it a sharp tug as his aura pulsed and he forced it back. He kept missing his connection, sometimes it felt like he missed by only a hair's width.

Kagome walked across the room and lifted his mokomoko off the floor, setting it over her own shoulder as it wrapped tightly around her. Looking at her angry and frustrated mate, she let her purr swell for him, working to calm him down. "You _can_ do this InuYasha."

Throwing his hands in the air he snarled, "NO I CAN'T! I've tried Kagome! It ain't working!"

"You have to! I can't lose you InuYasha!" Kagome's pain poured out as she thought about what would happen if he failed. Tears running uncheck she sobbed, "We can't lose you! I need my mate and our pup needs his father! You can't fail! I believe you can do this. You _HAVE_ to do this!" Hands coming up to cover her face, she collapsed into the arms of her mate, both of them falling to the floor and being wrapped up by the split tail mokomoko.

Sesshomaru left quietly, uncomfortable with what he had witnessed. Kagome was breaking under the never ending failures as much as InuYasha was losing hope. He knew his Imouto still believed, still had faith, that his brother could do this and so did he. The second day InuYasha had tried so hard he'd exhausted himself and collapsed after trying too many times in a row, not giving his youki a chance to rebuild. Kagome had stayed positive, how she held such faith, he would never know but if he could have seen the vision that she had… perhaps he would hold on to faith with a death grip as well.

On the third day, he had wondered if maybe InuYasha's kotodama was the problem, that the spell in the beads was interfering somehow. After much arguing by Kagome she had finally gotten her way and had removed the beads and InuYasha's look of panic would have been laughable if the situation had not been so serious. Sesshomaru had not realized the value his brother had placed on Kagome's 'collar' until after trying and failing again for the day InuYasha had demanded she put it back. The sigh of relief when the kotodama had settled against his brother's chest had been huge.

The fourth day, he had spent more time watching Kagome when his brother went to shift. She was so calm, so positive still, and he began to wonder if maybe the problem was not just with his brother. After the fifth day, he was almost positive. Sesshomaru decided he was going to have to do something drastic, he only hoped they would forgive him for it at some point in the future. He had convinced InuYasha to let Kagome go to the old Miko's tomorrow, and had convinced Kagome that InuYasha needed to try this on his own for one day, with no distractions and no audience and that included her. She had looked at him and her eyes had shifted to the hard gold of her instincts, pinning him in place for a moment, before releasing him and letting him breathe again. Nodding, she had the two of them walk her down to the village so she could make arrangements with the miko. It was once they had returned that InuYasha's frustration had finally broke out as anger and had become the scene he had witnessed.

Sighing, he made his way towards the monk's home through the dark forest. He was going to need help if this was to work. Arriving at his home the one called Miroku stepped outside as he approached.

Miroku was surprised to see the daiyoukai especially with how late in the evening it was. "Lord Sesshomaru." He gave a small bow. "Is everything all right?" He had felt the youkai coming and had gotten quickly redressed having already retired for the night. Sango and the children were sleeping and he moved away from the door so as not to disturb his family.

"No, monk. It is not all right. InuYasha has still not released his true-form and my Imouto… she is…" He shook his head and scrubbed a hand down his face. "She has not lost faith but the fear is gathering." Sesshomaru moved farther from the house having heard someone stirring inside and lowered his voice. "I have an idea that I believe will succeed but I need your help to make it work."

Miroku was shocked that the daiyoukai would come to him but the words that Kagome had spoken to him a few days ago came back in a rush and he nodded. "If you think it will release InuYasha's beast I will do whatever needs to be done to help." Motioning the daiyoukai to follow, Miroku went and sat under the tree Sango liked to sew under, figuring this might take a while.

Sesshomaru sat with the monk and sighed a little. "You may regret your agreement to help once I explain what I must do." Quietly and in great detail he outlined his plan for the monk explaining what would happen and why, what he thought was causing InuYasha's disconnect with his Inu and was surprised when the monk nodded in agreement.

"It actually makes sense once you explain it." Running a hand over his face Miroku sat back and looked hard at the daiyoukai. "You're taking a chance here. He may never forgive you for what you are going to have to do, Kagome will, she's always been more understanding, but are you willing to chance losing the relationship you've built with InuYasha if this doesn't work?"

Sesshomaru had been wondering the same thing. "I am out of ideas and if this does not work… our future is set. I would rather take the risk and secure their safety even if InuYasha never forgives me, then to not try and fail anyway." Rising he looked to the west. "I have a journey that needs to be made quickly this night. Are you willing still to help?"

Miroku stood to his feet and held out his hand to the daiyoukai, clasping his wrist when Sesshomaru took his. "I will help, but should InuYasha turn on me, I will tell him it was all your idea and I only had his best interests at heart." Grinning, Miroku released him.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly before sobering. "Thank you Miroku. You are an excellent pack brother."

"Funny, InuYasha said the same thing once." Feeling tired and rather nervous now Miroku looked towards his home. "Hopefully my own wife will be as understanding as Kagome." He shuddered, thinking about how many times she'd pound on him with her Hiraikotsu once she found out he'd had a hand in this.

"You understand then what I need you to do?" Sesshomaru needed to go but this had to be timed perfectly.

"No problem, we'll be there." Miroku gave a little bow and walked back towards his house. He prayed the kami and Buddha were listening, _'Please… let this work!'_

Sesshomaru gave a hard leap into the air and raced towards the border of his lands. He had time to think, to get his plan together and work out any possible complications before he landed and shifting into his true-form he raised his muzzle to the sky and howled a long, rolling call into the night. Shifting back, he went and sat under a tree to wait and rest a little before they arrived. He did not have to wait as long as he should have and with his anger burning he snarled at the twin Inu who stepped out of the trees. "What are you doing this far from the palace?"

Shinobu and Yuzuki both knelt before their lord. "Gomen ne, Lord Sesshomaru. We only wanted a run and then you called…" It was not a good excuse and they knew it.

Glaring at the young Inu-youkai before him Sesshomaru snarled. "It is fortunate that this one has a need of your help this night or we would whip you both." The two inu before him were wards of his land, having been orphaned young, they had come to him for training and safety. Pups of a higher ranking official in his court, their parents had died and at the time, he had been unimpressed when the burden had been thrust upon him. It had been the last request of one of his nobles and he had not been able to deny him no matter how much Sesshomaru had wanted to. Over time the annoyance had lessened, the pups learning to stay out of his way as much as possible, until one day he had caught them training together and had stepped in to offer comment on an opening left by the female Yuzuki.

They had intrigued him with their skill and after he had taken a hand in their training and teaching, seeing that they were properly raised, and it had earned him two unwavering followers. Their devotion grew to rival even Jaken's, though he found them only slightly less annoying, being considered pups still they could be foolish and irritating at times. Once his favour became known amongst his court, the pups became sought after targets of both friendship and harm. His court could be a cold and dangerous place for the untried and he preferred Shinobu and his sister Yuzuki stayed were they were protected and running alone through the forest was unacceptable behaviour. After everything Kagome had done for him in the past few days he was finally able to admit to himself that the twins were pack for him, omega's though they were, and of everyone he could call in for this he… trusted… them most.

"You both will come with me." Turning he shifted into his true-form and raced towards the east, the twins shifting as well, raced after him and shared a surprised glance when their lord had referred to himself as 'me'.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe you guys thought this was going to be easy! It's InuYasha after all. R&R as always!


	62. Chapter 62

Sesshomaru ran hard and fast through the night, chasing the waning moon, as he raced towards InuYasha's village. The twins kept up, having the stamina of their youth behind them, and as he approached the area were Jaken had set up his camp he slowed, letting his aura swell to mask that of the pups behind him.

Jaken had felt the daiyoukai coming and was standing by his small fire waiting. "Lord Sesshomaru." He gave a bow as his lord stepped from the trees into the small clearing he called home when they visited InuYasha's village and Rin. When the twins appeared between the trees as well he shrieked out, "What are you two doing here? You are not to leave the palace!"

"Jaken, shut your mouth. As they arrived with me it is obvious I have allowed them to leave." Sometimes the kappa could be a dense and irritating little fool. "Come pups. We must speak quickly for I have a job for you to do today and it must be done correctly. Jaken, you will assist them." When the kappa sputtered out a protest, Sesshomaru glared hard at him, alpha rising quickly, and the toad swallowed before silently nodding. "This is what I need you to do." Explaining what he required of them, he watched as Shinobu's blue eyes widened in concern.

"My lord! What you ask… it is not right!" Young he might be but Shinobu was not stupid. Only a century old, he looked similar in age to a ten year old human child, but with the pointed ears and orange cheek marks of his full blood youkai heritage. His hair was shoulder length and black, as was the mokomoko that wrapped his shoulder, the end twitching at his waist. His fur, being young yet, was nowhere near as long or thick as his lords. Dressed in dark blue kimono and hakama, he wore no armor but carried a long dagger at his hip. His training was not yet complete and he would not receive his katana and armor until he had proven his knowledge and skill to the Lord Sesshomaru.

Yuzuki, always more observant then her brother, watched her lord carefully. Dressed in a similar style to her brother she wore hakama but her kimono, a dark purple with small white birds along the hem, was longer than her brothers, flowing loose around her knees and was tied closed with a wide obi. She had the same orange cheek markings as he did but her hair was a shining rich brown, the ends brushing her shoulders, blended with her mokomoko where it wrapped across the back of her neck and down her arm. For some reason her fur had always preferred to wrap itself down her arm and she had never been able to make it behave and ride where she wanted it to. "We will do it." When Shinobu growled at her, she waved him off. "Shut up brother. If the Lord Sesshomaru has asked this of us than we will do it." Yuzuki could see the concern behind her lord's request, how what he was asking them to do went against his own instincts, but the need behind the plan was obviously great. "May I inquire my lord the purpose behind your plan?" He had told them what to do but not the why and perhaps if her brother heard the reason it would not take her all morning to force him to agree.

Holding Yuzuki's gaze for a moment before her eyes slid away, Sesshomaru held back his smirk. He had kept his cold mask in place though he had let his way of speaking relax and felt a touch of pride rise at her question. She was a smart one this young pup, and her quick mind would be an asset to him once she was older. "It is to find InuYasha's true-form." Her eyes widened but otherwise she hid her surprise well and did not question him further.

Jaken had listened silently to all his lord had planned and was shaking in fear. When InuYasha found out he had been involved in this, even in such a small way… the hanyou was liable to kill him.

"Remember, if you cause any harm, I will not be able to stop him from killing you." The sun was rising and Sesshomaru needed to return to InuYasha's. Pinning them both with a hard look he got matching nods of understanding before turning and striding into the forest.

0000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha let Kagome sleep. She'd cried long into the night, her fear of losing him pounding through her soul and the vision shown to her by Chiyoko had become a running nightmare that he'd had to step in and change for her twice. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he stood on the roof of their home and watched the sun rise in the east already dressed and clad in his armor and mokomoko for the day. He didn't know what to do anymore, always so close, and yet to still be failing. What the hell was the problem?

He hadn't liked the idea of Kagome going to Kaede's today, not after what had happened the last time he'd left her there but after last night... he was happy she'd be going. She could use a break and a distraction, the constant disappointment was scraping at her, and it wasn't good for the pup for her to be so upset. Last night had been bad enough when her tears and fear had made her physically sick. She still believed, kami how she could hold on to hope so strongly, her faith in him was unwavering, and every time he failed it was like a knife in _his_ heart to fail her.

Sesshomaru landed on the roof behind him and he turned his face from the warmth of the sun and looked into the determined gold eyes of his brother. "Even you have more faith in me today than I do." Disgusted at himself InuYasha turned back to the sun.

Grabbing InuYasha by the shoulder, he spun his brother back to face him. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Your self-indulgent pity is unbecoming of your bloodline! You cannot fail in this for we both know exactly what will happen if you do. So fucking find some faith in yourself to see that you secure the safety of your mate!" Pissed off and already on edge over what he was planning his temper snapped and he punched InuYasha hard enough to send him flying off the roof. His brother executed an impressive midair flip and launched himself back onto the roof with a roar. Landing hard InuYasha rushed towards him but slid to a sudden stop, eyes widening in fear, and made a dive for his and Kagome's room. He smelt it then, the sour scent of sickness that flowed on the air and the sound of Kagome being violently ill.

InuYasha hit the floor of the bedroom, having exited the room through the open wall at the back of the house so he could stand on the roof that morning, and raced for Kagome. Hunched over the bucket he'd brought to bed with them after she'd been sick the night before, she had said she was ok and wouldn't need it but obviously she'd been wrong. "Kagome! Are you all right?" Gathering her hair back, he pulled it out of the way and rubbed her back, purring hard for his mate, as she gasped and tears ran down her cheeks. Sesshomaru landed in the opening but didn't approach after he glared at his brother.

"_Stop glaring at Sesshomaru, you were being a baka and deserved it." _Coughing before heaving once more, Kagome shuddered. She hated throwing up and to have done it twice in under twenty four hours was even worse. Waking up to them arguing, and then to feel the rolling sickness building as she got dressed had not been how she wanted to spend her morning. "I'm ok, just give me a minute."

"You ain't ok Kagome!" Worried, he pressed his hand to her forehead but felt no fever.

Still hunched over, Kagome felt the nausea begin to lessen and smiled a small twitch of lips when InuYasha's hand landed on her forehead. "InuYasha I'm not sick, I'm pregnant." Even she knew about morning sickness. Grabbing the cup of water she had beside the bed she rinsed her mouth.

"Morning sickness? Inu don't get morning sickness Kagome." When her startled and concerned eyes hit his, he picked her up and raced out the house to Kaede's. Kemuri and Sesshomaru keeping pace with him as they tore towards the old miko's hut. He hit the door hard enough to tear the matt from the opening and slid to a stop in front of Kaede, the old miko had just finished getting dressed for the day. "Kagome's sick!"

Kaede could see the panic behind the hanyou's eyes and looked to Kagome for some clarification. "Ye are not well Kagome child? InuYasha put her down over here please." She led them to a futon and helped Kagome to sit.

"I'm not really sure Kaede-sama. I thought I just had some morning sickness but InuYasha said Inu don't get morning sickness." Scared and feeling a little sick again from the speed of the run through the forest, Kagome gripped InuYasha's hand tightly and leaned into her mate when he sat behind her.

Kaede looked up at the daiyoukai that was standing just inside the door of her hut with the shadow hound. "If ye can give us a moment please." She needed to examine Kagome and thought she would be more comfortable with less eyes in the room.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to InuYasha's, saw the fear in them and looked to Kagome. "Imouto?" Kagome gazed up at him and shook her head slowly. Turning, he sat with his back to them and waited. Her hound outright refused to leave, stalking over to lay against her hip, and he understood the feeling. What if the stress from the past few days was making her sick and the look InuYasha had given him… he would stay as support for his brother.

Kaede's smirked at the change in the daiyoukai, his concern for Kagome was evident, and his refusal to leave spoke volumes about how he felt for her young apprentice and her mate. She had seen this before with families where siblings were very close. "As ye wish Kagome." Starting her examination she checked her apprentice over from head to toe and found nothing amiss. Placing a hand on Kagome's bare skin, Kaede checked the swirling reiki that wrapped her womb and smiled at the vitality. InuYasha was doing an excellent job at keeping her strong but the swirling radiance blocked her from seeing the light of the soul inside. "There is nothing wrong with ye child, it is most likely as ye thought. Moring sickness."

"But Inu don't get morning sickness!" InuYasha was very confused by this. He stroked Kagome's bangs back off her face and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"InuYasha, Kagome is still technically human no matter how much youki ye pour into her. Morning sickness is a natural part of a _human_ pregnancy." Kaede gave a little shrug. "She is perfectly healthy otherwise and I see nothing wrong. Everything is progressing as it should be only a little quicker than I am used to seeing." As the little swell of Kagome's belly could attest to.

Kagome had seen the little bump to, it was like it had appeared overnight and she had been too distracted by the fighting happening on the roof to notice before now. Holding the fire rat closed over her breasts, she stroked the fingers of her other hand over the little swell and smiled up at InuYasha from where she lay against his thigh, Kaede had needed her to lay down and InuYasha had used his leg as her pillow. His warm hand joined hers and he stroked the little bump, purring a bit deeper, as his fear vanished in the wake of her joy and happiness welling inside him. Kemuri's nose kept snuffling over her belly, making her want to giggle because it tickled a bit, and pushing his muzzle away Kagome put her clothing back in order.

Sesshomaru calmed with the miko's assurance, it was not unheard of for an Inu to have morning sickness but is was extremely rare. To have her check his Imouto and find nothing wrong was a relief. InuYasha needed to find his true-form and do it today, they could not keep putting Kagome through this.

Kagome's stomach gave a rumble and she giggled, the sound helping to calm all three of the males in the room. "Can't make up your mind this morning can you little one?" Smiling at Kaede she asked, "Would we be able to have breakfast with you this morning Kaede-sama?" Leaning back against InuYasha as Kaede heartily agreed, she felt him relax a little more. _"I'm really ok InuYasha. Promise."_

Burying his nose in her hair he breathed in her scent and locked eyes with his brother knowing his were hardening with determination. _"Today my mate I will release my Inu! I can't fail again not when I'm putting you through all this stress." _He knew that was what was causing this for her and it would end today. Sesshomaru nodded his agreement almost as if the daiyoukai could read his mind.

"_I know you will InuYasha and this is only… sort of your fault." _She let her amusement wash over him, _"You helped put me in this condition after all._" Letting some of her more intense memories play out for him, she felt his purr grow softer and become more sensual as his desire spilled down the bond.

Rising with her in his arms InuYasha grinned at a startled Kaede, "We'll be right back." Smirking as he passed his brother he took Kagome back around to the side of Kaede's hut where they were out of sight of prying eyes and pressed her into the wall. He felt his brother leave to fetch Rin after Kaede asked if he would mind, the girl had gone to get a few greens from a nearby field and InuYasha hadn't even noticed she wasn't there when they had arrived. Returning his attention to Kagome he smiled softly into her dark eyes. _"Such memories koibito." _Purring hard, he directed his tails to slide up her thighs and around her waist, holding her in place as his hand caressed her through his robe. _"I could eat you up right here saiai, sink in and love you till you scream, but I will have to settle for this right now."_ Pulling her collar away he set his fangs against her mark as she gave a stuttering moan, sinking them down she gasped and arched into to him as he felt her pleasure stroke over him.

Releasing her mark InuYasha rested his forehead against hers and wallowed in the thrumming pleasure she was feeling until her body calmed. "I have to do this today Kagome. What am I going to do?" He was out of ideas and it was frustrating him.

Feeling the rise of her instincts Kagome stayed relaxed and drifted, listening to the voice inside her and frowned in confusion. "They are saying to let go, to stop holding on so hard, and to let Sesshomaru help you. I don't really understand." She had thought he'd already been doing that. Shaking her head she took his hand and led him back inside to the breakfast she could smell cooking as her stomach grumbled again. _"Your pup is hungry and so am I."_

InuYasha's arm wrapped her tight, hand sitting protectively over his pup, and he settled down to eat breakfast with Kaede. He could tell both Rin and Sesshomaru, as well as Shippo, were on their way here and quickly before they arrived he looked up at the old miko. "Kaede-sama, about the other day when you came to the house, I need to apologize for letting my alpha weigh against you as it did. I ain't right what happened and I'm sorry for it." He still hadn't completely forgiven her for the anguish she'd put Kagome through but things had been better since the wedding.

Kaede nodded and shrugged a little, "It is fine InuYasha, ye have had a trying time of it since Kagome's return. Instincts are hard things for ye youkai to ignore and ye have the added stress of all the changes ye have been going through. Just remember, this old miko has a hard time getting off the ground." She chuckled as Kagome giggled and the mood lightened in her little hut.

Shippo bounced through the door and gave a happy yip at seeing Kagome but chose to sit on Kemuri's back, where he was pressed against InuYasha's knee, after the look from InuYasha warned him away from her lap. He usually joined Kaede for breakfast, preferring the quiet of her small hut over the chaos at Sango's. "You spending the day with Kaede, Kagome? Can I stay too?"

Kagome glanced at Kaede and when the miko nodded she turned back to Shippo, "Sure Shippo, just as long as you behave yourself."

When Rin arrived with Sesshomaru she ran over and kneeling beside Kagome, threw her arms around her oba. "Kagome-oba! Rin is so happy to see you are ok!" She had known that Kagome had recovered but had been cautioned away from their house by Kaede and hadn't gotten to see her. "Will you be spending the day with Kaede-sama?"

Kagome smiled at the sweet child and ran a hand down Rin's hair. "Yes Rin-chan, I'm going to help Kaede today while InuYasha and Sesshomaru are busy."

"Rin wishes she could stay to but Miroku-oji asked her to help Sango-oba with the washing today. They have _much_ laundry to do." Such large families usually did.

Giggling a little, Kagome nodded at Rin's serious face. "Next time Rin-chan." Glancing at her onii-san Kagome saw an odd flash of something cross his face before he covered it with the cold mask he wore and wondered what he was up to. Watching him for a few moments she caught his eyes and saw his widened before he looked away. _"What's the matter koi?" _InuYasha's concern slid softly against her. Instincts rising, she listened quietly before shrugging and accepting the bowl Kaede handed her. _"I don't know… there's something weird going on but…" _her Inu was telling her to leave it alone and the dragon was adamant. _"Then we leave it alone saiai. Feed my pup instead."_ His happy rumble against her spine made her smile and she did as he asked.

000000000000000000000000000000

It was just shy of mid-day and Kagome had been working with Kaede for a while. She'd gone back over the herbs she could remember, naming the plants and there uses so Kaede could see where she was at in her training and what they needed to go back over. Shippo had hung around for a while, but as she knew would happen, he had gotten bored and wandered outside to see if he could find someone to play with. Her hound was snoring softly in the corner and when she glanced in his direction she had to cover her mouth to hold in the giggle. Touching Kaede's arm she pointed and the old miko chortled and covered her own lips to hold back the rest of the laugh. Kemuri had all four feet in the air, his paws twitching as if he was running and every so often he made a little snapping motion with his teeth like he'd just missed what he was trying to catch.

Grinning at Kaede, Kagome pointed at the fresh herb she was holding. "So this one is for fever reduction and needs to be harvested early in the spring right?"

Kaede nodded and smiled, "Very good Kagome, ye've remember quite a lot. I will need to gather more of this herb soon. I usually go once a week for this one, giving it time between pickings to grow back." It was an herb she used a lot of come winter when the cold set in and the villagers got sick. "It works all right when fresh and steeped in water but it is better, more potent, when it has had time to dry."

Kagome was just going to ask to go with her the next time when she heard the jangle of Miroku's staff coming towards them. "Looks like Miroku is going to be stopping by Kaede-sama." Reaching for InuYasha, she could feel his frustration, it wasn't going well and touching him softly she let her belief build him back up and felt him breathe and steady. His touch back was light and she felt him check her reiki with a slow trickle of youki, _"I'm good saiai."_ As his light touch receded she heard, _"Make sure you stay that way my mate."_ He didn't like leaving her and it was interfering with his concentration.

Miroku knocked softly and entered Kaede's hut. Feeling nervous, he held on to the same level of calm he'd displayed when Shippo had tried to go demon on his shoulder by the tips of his fingers. If something went wrong… InuYasha was liable to skin him, Sango was liable to beat him to a bloody pulp and neither would be forth coming with forgiveness. Smiling his soft monks smile he greeted the women. "Kaede-sama, Kagome how are you lovely ladies this fine morning?" Laying it on a little thick, he tried not to cringe at his own words, fortunately they both only laughed as he moved farther into the room.

"Miroku, what brings you by today?" Kagome was watching him carefully. He looked nervous but she wasn't sure why that would be. "What are you up to monk?"

"Ah Lady Kagome, you know me too well. I actually need your help with something in regards to Sango. Would you do me the honor of a walk?" Miroku gripped his staff a little tighter and tried not to sweat. Kagome's eyes narrowed and he saw them start to change, go gold, as she stiffened slightly. "Remember that thing you asked of me a few days ago… please Kagome."

She had smelt the lie as it left his lips and her instincts rose up with her alpha but the request she'd made of him, to be a friend to her onii-san, had everything within her halting. "Alright Miroku." Looking to Kaede she smiled, "If it's alright with you Kaede-sama?"

Kaede patted her apprentice's arm, unaware of the undertones to the conversation, "It's all right Kagome child. This is a good time to take a break, ye go talk and I will make us lunch."

She gave Kaede a little bow and followed Miroku outside, Kemuri a shadow at her heels, stuck to her side and she set her hand on his head. "Miroku? What's really going on?"

Leaning his staff against his chest he took Kagome's hand and linked it with his elbow, making sure she would go where he led. Grasping his staff again, he started forward and was relieved when she followed. "Kagome… do you trust me?"

"Of course Miroku! I've always trusted you, right from the beginning, except for that cursed hand of yours." She smirked a little at the memory of all the women he'd groped before Sango. Walking out of the village she wondered where they were going, felt the frustrated anger from InuYasha and brushed her reiki over his ears helping him find control again. "Where are we going?"

The comment about his 'cursed hand' had him smiling. "Not far, just to the meadow near the rice fields. I'm happy that you trust me Kagome." Sighing a little as his nerves started building up he increased his pace after a quick look up at the sun. "Your onii-san came to see me last night."

Surprised, Kagome increased her pace to keep up with Miroku. "Really?"

Nodding Miroku chuckled a little, "Yes I was as surprised as you are. He is an interesting youkai, incredibly smart, and very detail oriented. Do you trust _him_ Kagome?"

"Miroku, where are you going with this?" Kagome tried to pull her hand away from his arm but he tightened his elbow against his body and looked at her imploringly. He led her from the path, up a small hill and through the opening of the trees into the flower filled meadow.

He took her to the center of the meadow and releasing her hand turned to look at her. "Lady Kagome, remember what I've asked you and remember what your answers were. Lord Sesshomaru asked me to bring you here and he's requested that you stay in this meadow until InuYasha comes for you. If you trust him as much as I think you do, please, do as he asks." Giving her a deep bow Miroku turned and walked out of the meadow.

Kagome watched him walk away and frowned before looking down at Kemuri, "Well that was weird." Her hound gave a funny whine and sneezed his agreement. Sitting in a patch of white and red flowers, she enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face and petting Kemuri's soft fur she reached for InuYasha. She didn't want to disturb him, his concentration was already rattled, and if Sesshomaru had wanted her to wait here for them she couldn't see the harm. It wasn't as if he would ask her to do anything that would put her in danger.

000000000000000000000000000000

Multiple tries and multiple failures later, InuYasha was sitting against the tree Kagome liked to sew under with his brother, letting his youki rebuild. It didn't take long but required a large quantity of food and he was thankful that Kagome had had the foresight to make extra of the things that would keep the afternoon before. He felt like he was getting closer, but that might just be wishful thinking on his part. Sighing, he let his head thunk back into the trunk behind him and prayed to any kami that was listening for help to succeed.

Sesshomaru could see InuYasha's frustration, he had been seeing it for the last six days, and after watching him try repeatedly all morning to make the connection with his Inu he knew what the problem was. _'Of all the times for little brother to have too much control…'_ Looking to the sun he frowned and hoped he was doing the right thing. "Again little brother, we begin again."

Standing, they returned to the back of the house and Sesshomaru prepared to do what he must.

000000000000000000000000000

Sitting in the meadow, Kagome picked a few flowers and braiding them together into a crown she set them on Kemuri's head, giggling when he wuffled at her and shook them off. "Ah but you were so…" Something was watching her. "Kemuri." His eyes met hers and he nodded, he could sense it to. Standing slowly, she scanned the forest and reached for InuYasha. He was mid transition so she waited and kept her eyes on the tree line.

When they stepped from the forest she gasped and slowly backed away. Two Inu-youkai, a third the size of Sesshomaru but still twice as big as her hound in his battle form, crept out of the trees, one black and one a rich brown. _"InuYasha…"_ The black looked nervous and uncomfortable but the brown, it snarled at her and advanced, stalking towards her with head lowered and eyes burning red. Kemuri shifted in a blaze of silver flames and leapt towards the two Inu, snarling and roaring a warning. _"INUYASHA!"_ Fear raced up her spine and she slipped her hand against her gauntlet.

00000000000000000000000

Kneeling after another failure InuYasha felt her fear slam through him making his head whip up and turn in her direction. _"Kagome! What's wrong?"_ Leaping up he made to race towards his mate when he felt Sesshomaru's mokomoko wrap tight around him, arm banding across his chest and claws grip his throat. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing? Kagome's in trouble!"

Hating what he had to do Sesshomaru set his claws against InuYasha's throat and laughed. "I know she is _little brother_."

"Sesshomaru… what?" Confused InuYasha reached for Kagome. _"Sesshomaru won't let me come to you, what the hell's going on?"_

"_There are two Inu-youkai here attacking Kemuri! Miroku brought me to the meadow by the rice fields, he said… Sesshomaru asked him too…" _Fear and confusion warred inside her.

"There are Inu-youkai after Kagome? What the hell?" Why would an Inu attack Kagome, especially when she was protected by Kemuri? It didn't make sense.

"Of course there are _brother_, who do you think sent them for her?" Sneering, Sesshomaru tightened his hold on his brother and clamped hard on his emotions to avoid giving himself away.

"You bastard! Have you been playing us this whole time? To what end? You want to kill me, let Kagome have the pup and I'm all yours!" Anger, turning into rage, was building inside him along with the bitter taste of betrayal. Even Miroku had been fooled to take Kagome anywhere his brother had wanted him to. His breathing increased as he seethed and a scent clung to Sesshomaru but his own anger and fear were clouding it and he was more concerned with getting to his mate.

"Why would I let that happen? Seeing you propagate your half-breed blood, dilute the pureness of our father's line with more human blood, I will not have it!" He was trying to be careful, to not say anything he could not be forgiven for later and sank his claws further into InuYasha's throat so the blood trickled down his skin.

"How can you do this? After everything… after all that's happened? She loves you! Why?" Kami it hurt, to finally have the brother he'd always wanted, to find out it was all a lie…

000000000000000000000000000000

Scared and confused Kagome prepared to fight for her life. Sesshomaru was keeping InuYasha and she was on her own until he got away from his brother. It didn't make sense. Why would her onii-san do this to them? He couldn't fake his feelings that well that he could trick her could he? She shoved it to the side for now as the Inu-youkai stalked her. The brown was the more aggressive, actively lunging and snapping at Kemuri, he was doing his best to fight off the bigger animal but it was fast, managing to avoid his flashing fangs and the poison that dripped from them.

Kagome turned towards the black, he was circling her and the more she watched him the more confused she became. He look nervous and uncomfortable, the body posture with the flat ears and lowered tail, the fact that he almost slunk along the ground and when she snarled at him, he flinched. The brown barked at him, telling him to get on with it, and he lunged at her snapping and snarling but never quite got close enough to touch her as Kagome skipped backwards.

"_InuYasha!"_ She knew he was struggling against Sesshomaru but she screamed for him in reflex, felt his fear and rage scream through their bond and his demon snap forward, merging with his alpha. The black Inu-youkai lunged at her again and she threw a small burst of power from her claws, blades of rose colored youki sliced through fur and raked across ribs, and as he yelped in pain she grunted at the ache it caused inside her. _"InuYasha!" _

Kemuri heard her gasp and spun back to defend, only to be knocked flying by the female he was fighting. Hitting the ground he yelped in pain as something in his leg snapped and lifting his muzzle he howled for the alphas. Seeing Kemuri go down, her protector falling, Kagome screamed, "INUYASHA!"

000000000000000000000000

She was so scared, her fear was screaming through him, and as his demon snapped forward he howled his rage and pain at his brother's betrayal. Struggling, he ignored the claws ripping at his skin and fought to be free of Sesshomaru's mokomoko, using his own fur to force his to loosen. "Once Kagome's safe I going to rip your heart out you fucking bastard!" Kagome's cry of his name had echoed through him twice and he felt the pain when she'd attacked with her gauntlet, expending needed youki.

"Better hurry brother, she will not last long on her own, not against two of mine." Taunting his brother, he prayed InuYasha would succeed. InuYasha's rage was growing and it was spiking his aura, his youki fluctuating wildly around them. Laughing again, Sesshomaru forced the rage higher by whispering in InuYasha's ear. "Has she screamed for you yet brother? Is her fear racing through your soul? Is she begging you to save her?"

InuYasha control snapped and with a screaming howl of rage he reached for his Inu. It was the only way he'd get to his mate, to get free of Sesshomaru, and her fear as Kemuri fell, the howl from her hound that raced through the air, and his own burning rage at his brother's treachery gave him the boost he needed. When his Inu leapt at him, this time… they connected.

Sesshomaru felt the change as InuYasha finally made the connection and shifted to his own true-form without a moment to spare as the newly formed jaws of InuYasha beast clamped down on his left shoulder, making him yelp as the fangs pierced his flesh. InuYasha tossed him over his back into the forest and Sesshomaru felt the trees break against his back when he landed. The screaming roar that burst from his brother as he raced for Kagome in his true-form had Sesshomaru up and running through the pain. He was used to running on four feet where InuYasha was not and he managed to circle the meadow just as InuYasha arrived.

00000000000000000000000000

Kagome felt it when he made his connection, knew that InuYasha had found his true-form, and if she hadn't been so scared she'd have shouted her elation. Her fear quickly turned to surprise when after InuYasha's roar the two Inu-youkai that had been attacking backed away across the meadow, dropped their true-forms and knelt down looking at her from terrified, pleading eyes. Kemuri had struggled his way back to three legs and stood before her, snarling and snapping, and she placed her hand on his shoulder asking him to be still. "What the hell is going on?" She snarled at the two very young youkai in front of her and watched them both flinch. Before they could answer, InuYasha arrived in his true-form, and staggered her. He was stunning!

As big, if not bigger than Sesshomaru, he had a heavily muscled form that was broad across the chest and shoulders. The split tail mokomoko had formed a thick ruff that started low on his chest, wrapped up either side of his neck and ran in long lines of thick fur down his back, close to his spine, ending near his tail. His tail was long and thick and the tip curled upwards just slightly. It whipped out behind him with his anger as he stalked forwards. His face was the typical Inu face with the long muzzle and tongue that wanted to escape to one side, and he had the same red eyes as Sesshomaru. Jagged purple stripes stretched along his cheeks pointing back towards his ears… kami his ears… were still the pointed white ears that she loved so much. "InuYasha…" barely a whisper of sound, it had those ears twisting towards her, though his eyes never left the two youkai. As his lips curled back over his teeth he snarled his rage and lunged for the two that had attacked his mate. _"InuYasha wait!"_

Sesshomaru burst from the forest and slammed into InuYasha's side knocking him off his feet and forcing him away from the two young Inu-youkai. Backing away, he stood protectively over them and Kagome saw the red staining the white where he was bleeding. Looking up into his eyes she could see the worry and the sorrow there before he refused to meet her gaze. InuYasha's roar as he righted himself made her ears ring. _"InuYasha stop!"_

"_NO Kagome! They tried to hurt you, Sesshomaru has betrayed us!" _He shook his head at her and stalked towards his half-brother, the hurt from what he'd done was brutal and had his hackles rising.

Looking back at Sesshomaru she saw his head hanging down, the ears that had flattened to his skull, and Miroku's words came racing back. "InuYasha… no." He growled at her and snapped his fangs in her direction. _"Do not make me find out if that kotodama still works my mate! There is more going on here than we know."_ Her instincts were rising and she looked at him with her golden eyes. Snorting, he shifted his position until he towered over top of her, and lowered his head, growling a warning at the others.

"Onii-san…" His eyes shot to hers in surprise at the use of that name and she saw the shudder rush over him, hope warring with sorrow behind his eyes. "Did you set this up?" His large white head nodded. Listening intently to her dragon, she felt InuYasha as he stayed a shadow inside her. "The reason he couldn't connect with his true-form… it was me wasn't it?" His eyes closed and with a heavy sigh he nodded again. InuYasha sat down hard behind her making the ground shake underneath her feet, as his shock rolled through the bond. _"What? No… I… that can't be right..." _Seeing the blood beginning to pool around Sesshomaru's foot Kagome encouraged him closer. "Onii-san, let me help you."

Sesshomaru let his true-form go and moved cautiously towards her, eyeing his brother as he went, not wanting to find himself on the wrong side of InuYasha's fangs again. Standing before Kagome, her golden eyes holding his, he shuddered and looked away. "Kagome… I…"

"It's Imouto, onii-san, or little bird your choice. Let me see your arm and you'd better start talking." Calling her reiki, she released her gauntlet back into her sleeve. His kimono was already torn so she gave it a tug to see his wound better, made from the same type of cloth as InuYasha's, she knew it would repair itself later. His wounds were large and bleeding freely, two big punctures front and back, and a long gash down his bicep. "You're not talking and this is going to hurt." Placing her hands over the punctures she looked up at InuYasha. _"You better get down here saiai."_ Holding back the full power of her reiki to avoid purifying her onii-san, she used only a tiny amount blended with InuYasha's youki to close the wounds enough to stop his bleeding, dragging her hands down his arm she finished as her knees gave out.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth against the searing pain as she forced the wounds closed, figuring it was the least he deserved after everything he had done to them today, and seeing her legs give out caught her before she hit the ground, handing her quickly to InuYasha when he dropped his true-form. He tried to back away from his still angry brother but Kagome used what strength she had left to grab his hand.

"No you don't, not until you explain." Kagome held tight and glared at him. _"InuYasha…"_ She didn't even need to ask as his fangs landed against her throat and he poured youki into her system. _"You realized he only did this so you could make your connection with your true-form."_

"_The things he said Kagome… it was like the past ten days never happened." _The pain his brother had inflicted with his words… InuYasha couldn't even look at Sesshomaru. He felt the bond that had been forming, the easy friendship and trust, had snapped when his control had.

Sighing, Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's pain filled eyes and knew the ache he was feeling had nothing to do with the wound in his arm. Squeezing his fingers Kagome said softly, "Tell him."

"InuYasha, I…" He did not even know where to start so he waved the twins over. "This is Shinobu and Yuzuki, they are wards of the west and part of my pack." He knew he had surprised them with the revelation but they covered it well. "Kagome is correct, she was holding back your connection."

Lifting his fangs from Kagome's throat he snarled at Sesshomaru. "What the fuck are you talking about bastard?" Tugging, he made Kagome release his brother and pressed her back behind him. InuYasha wanted her nowhere near him.

"Enough! This was incredibly hard for him to do, can't you see that? He hurt himself with what he did as much as he hurt you! Now stop it InuYasha and listen!"She was furious with him and turning abruptly, walked away to see if she could help Kemuri, the hound having reverted back to his warning form.

"Kami dammit Kagome!" Sometimes she was so stubborn. Snarling hard he paced away and then back before barking out "Speak!" at Sesshomaru as the tails of his mokomoko fluffed out and snapped behind him.

The twins exchanged startled glances at how InuYasha spoke to the Lord Sesshomaru. They'd already been stunned with how he had acted towards the human female and mate of his brother, for they had never seen their lord behave this way. They had hoped to stay and listen but when he looked at them and motioned them away, they sighed and made their way to the treeline. Shinobu was favoring his ribs where the Lady Kagome, had caught him with her youki blades and wondered if he could get a closer look at the strange gauntlet she had worn. Yuzuki glanced at the woman to but was more concerned about the shadow hound she had hurt accidently. She'd only been doing what her lord had asked but had been too rough and had hurt him and she thought possibly broken a bone or two.

Both of them knew who she was, all in the west knew of the human mate to InuYasha who had warranted the birth of an Inu Shadow Hound, and knowing the consequences of attacking an Inu female that was guarded by a shadow hound, they hoped that their lord would be able to talk down his brother. It would be their heads if Sesshomaru was unable to appease InuYasha. The fact that they had not actually touched or harmed Kagome, only scared her which was what their lord had asked of them, worked in their favour and hopefully it would be enough. Especially after finding out that Lord Sesshomaru considered them pack, it was exciting and daunting at the same time.

Sesshomaru waited until the twins were out of hearing range before he spoke to his brother. "Please InuYasha, hear me out before you say anything." When InuYasha crossed his arms and only glared at him, he sighed. "After the third day I began to watch Kagome as much as I did you and came to a conclusion. She moves through you, calms and steadies both you and your demon, she was taking the edge off with how positive she was." Thrusting his hand through his hair he winced as the wound in his arm pulled. "I told you the connection required strong emotion but after all these years of little or no control, now with Kagome's help, you had _too much_ control! She was keeping you too balanced, too contained, and I realized I would need to take drastic measures to break that control so you could make your connection." He went on to explain the rest, how he trusted the twins to scare but not harm Kagome, how Jaken had led them here, Miroku's role in bringing Kagome to the meadow, and finally how everything he had said had been a lie. "I hope, one day brother, you will be able to forgive me for this." Saddened by the lack of response from InuYasha, Sesshomaru reached for his cold façade to hide his own pain and turning began walking towards the twins.

InuYasha scrubbed his hands over his face and twisted to look at Kagome. Her anger had ended as quickly as it had begun but her desire to see him forgive his brother was heavy in her mind._ "Kagome I…"_ Shaking his head, he didn't know if he could.

Patting Kemuri, Kagome rose and went to InuYasha, wrapping her fingers around his forelocks. _"I know what he said to you InuYasha and looking at it from this angle do you know what I see? He was incredibly careful in what he said, there is nothing here that can't be forgiven and he only did this for us, for you, knowing full well you might never forgive him."_ She could feel the despair at the broken bond with his brother and tried harder._ "When Miroku brought me here he asked me if I trusted Sesshomaru and to remember what I had asked of him a few days ago, that he be a friend to your brother. So when Miroku left me here, he knew full well what was going to happen. Are you going to shove him away in betrayal as well?"_ His sigh was full of resignation and he shook his head.

She was right and he knew it. _"Soft hearted wench."_ Her gentle understanding brushed against him along with her happiness. _"I couldn't deny you even if I wanted to koibito, not with you giving me this."_ His hand settled gently on her little belly and he gave her a quick kiss before going after his brother.

"Sesshomaru… wait." Walking up to the daiyoukai he could see the hope that he was trying to hide behind his cold mask and knew this was the right thing to do. Closing his fist he heard, _"InuYasha no!"_ right before he punched his brother hard in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. "Your forgiven bastard but did you have to be so fucking convincing?"

Wiping the blood off his mouth Sesshomaru nodded. "It was the only thing I could think of that would snap your control." A mate in peril would break anyone's control as they had seen once already when the bandits had hurt Kagome. "How did you know Imouto?" Looking to Kagome as she walked towards them, he wondered how she known it was all for show.

"They never really 'attacked' me." Glancing at the two young Inu-youkai who waited near the trees she snickered a little. "The boy… Shinobu, he looked more scared of me than I was of him in the beginning. Then when InuYasha roared… they looked terrified and submitted." Watching the twins she saw something but decided she would look deeper later.

"But how did you _know_ Kagome?" InuYasha nuzzled along her ear and watched his brother carefully, Sesshomaru's relief at his forgiveness had been almost palpable and he could see that it had all been an act on his brother's part. Maybe if he had paid closer attention, instead of jumping to the obvious conclusion, he'd have smelt the lie come off his brother. _"He knew you'd go there InuYasha, you have a few trust issues watashi no saiai." _Kagome's voice was soft but the amusement was evident. _"But if you hadn't believed the lie…"_

"Do you remember what Chiyoko said, about how they had no help and missed their opportunity?" Smiling up at her onii-san she felt InuYasha pull her tighter against him. "We needed someone to see what we couldn't. To see exactly what you did, that I was holding back his connection." Turning so she could wrap her arms around InuYasha's neck she laughed a loud, joy filled sound of relief. "But you did it InuYasha! I knew you could!"

The sudden fact that he had released his beast hit him and he joined her in her laughter. "I did! I did do it!" Lifting her under her arms he spun her in a circle before hugging her tight and kissing her hard on the mouth. Releasing his mate's lips he grinned at his brother. "Guess I owe you one bastard." Kagome stepped from his embrace and closer to Sesshomaru.

"Onii-san…" tugging gently on his uninjured arm, she pulled him down closer and when he bent, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his. "Thank you."

The softly whispered words against his ear almost broke him, his relief at her forgiveness and understanding was so strong, and he hugged her tight. "Still so touchy little bird."

Pulling back she grinned a cheeky smile as her dark alpha eyes gleamed with mischief. "And don't you forget it lord fluffy." She kept her voice low so it wouldn't carry and thumped her fist against his armor the same way she did with InuYasha.

Her happiness and relief radiated from her, she positively glowed with it. Their future was secure and the realization that his brother had been the key to fulfilling his destiny, finding his true-form, and keeping Kagome safe hit InuYasha hard and washed away the last of the hurt and betrayal he'd been feeling. Sliding his hand around Kagome's waist he pulled her back a little and saw the concern rise in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Thank you… brother." Holding out his hand, InuYasha grasped Sesshomaru's wrist tight as he grinned and his fangs flashed.

* * *

A/N: Really long chapter but I didn't think you'd mind! R&R as always. More excitement to come!


	63. Chapter 63

Kagome was watching the young inu-youkai as they sat quietly near the wall of Kaede's hut. They had returned to the old miko's with Kemuri, the hound's leg was already healing but she had wanted her mentor to have a look and see if perhaps there was something he could have for pain. When InuYasha had picked him up to carry him here, Kemuri had whimpered and the sound had brought tears to her eyes. Twice he had taken wounds in protection of her and she hoped it would be a long time before it happened again. As Kaede looked over Kemuri she had a chance to study the twins and wonder a bit about them. There was something there, something that had her instincts rising and she moved a little closer.

Shinobu kept glancing her way, curious about her in the same way she was about them, and Kagome smiled gently at him. Giving in, she followed the direction of her Inu and moved closer as InuYasha stayed near. _"They're not going to hurt me koi." _His hand brushed down her hair and wrapped her waist.

"_Feh, of course they ain't."_ They had only been following Sesshomaru's directions and had never actually meant her harm. They were pups still and as wards of the west it put them under his direct protection along with Sesshomaru's, making them pack for him as well, even if he was still annoyed that they had threatened his mate.

Kagome patted InuYasha's hand where it wrapped her waist and had him release her. Kneeling down she smiled softly at the nervous youkai. "Shinobu and Yuzuki right?" When they nodded she turned her attention to the boy. "Are your ribs still hurting Shinobu?"

"No Lady Kagome. They've already healed." Having little dealings with humans, and with her alpha mate looming behind her looking intimidating, he was unsure what she wanted.

"Will your hound be alright Lady Kagome?" Yuzuki asked softly, shifting the focus off her shy brother.

Kagome gazed at the girl as her alpha stirred. "He'll be fine and you can both just call me Kagome." They were so nervous and it was making her twitchy.

"We can't do that! It isn't right Lady!" Shinobu was shocked that she would even think it. She was the mate of InuYasha and as such held a status much higher than theirs. His hair swung and caught on his mokomoko as he shook his head and his bangs fell heavily over his eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked a small twitch of lips from the corner behind them. "He is correct Imouto. It is your title as much as little brother will now be Lord InuYasha." When his brother rolled his eyes and sighed he chuckled softly, surprising the twins with the previously unheard sound.

Yuzuki was watching her closely and it was scraping at Kagome's alpha. "Is there something you would like to ask me Yuzuki?" Letting her alpha surface fully she locked eyes with the girls and waited. The soft growl of warning from InuYasha had the Yuzuki's eyes sliding quickly away before her curiosity became a challenge.

"Who are you Lady?" She could see the light in the woman's soul and the change she had wrought in the Lord Sesshomaru. He laughed, smiled, was so different here and she was confused, not understanding how someone so… _human_ could have caused such a change. Human's had always been viewed as lesser creatures and yet this human female was mated to one of the strongest Inu she'd ever met and had a shadow hound as her companion, it didn't make any sense to her. The lady even had an alpha stronger than many of the full blood Inu-youkai she was used to dealing with at home.

Kagome looked deep, read the soul of the girl, and held out her hand. "Who do you think I am Yuzuki?" The hut had gone suddenly quiet but Kagome didn't bother to look. InuYasha and Sesshomaru had witnessed this before but for Kaede and Miroku, the monk having waited here for them to return, this was all new.

Yuzuki glanced at Kagome and was captivated by the dark, glittering eyes that looked at her with such compassion and understanding, almost as if the Lady could see inside her. The light that radiated from her was blinding and in a moment of insight she understood what had happened to her lord. Reaching slowly towards the hand in front of her, she set her palm against Kagome's and felt the shift in her soul as the wound from her parents death closed and gradually faded to hurt less. Smile spreading she wrapped her fingers around Kagome's hand. "I think you're everything I've ever wanted to be Lady Kagome." Her brother inhaled sharply but Yuzuki only grinned wider.

Pulling gently away, Kagome turned her eyes on Shinobu, the boy was staring open mouthed at his sister and made her chuckle a little. She could feel InuYasha staying a shadow inside her, witness to the pain these two young youkai had experienced, and felt when his protective instincts rose to claim them more fully as pack. The boy was the more submissive of the siblings and in such, was having an even harder time meeting her eyes. His guilt at having attacked her earlier was weighing heavy on him and she could see the stain it was leaving on his heart. "Shinobu…" He glanced her way but kept his bangs over his eyes and wouldn't lift his gaze. Reading him a little deeper she found what she needed, "Look at me shadō koinu."

Shinobu's eyes shot to hers when she called him shadow puppy. "How did you… only my mother…" Confused at how she would know a name only ever used by his long dead mother he found his eyes caught and held by hers.

"You're forgiven puppy." Reaching out slowly, Kagome gently brushed his bangs off his face and spoke quietly to the young and skittish boy. "You are more than you think you are Shinobu. Find your strength, he waits inside you and will help you fulfill your potential. I can help if you'd like me to?" Holding her hand out again Kagome sat quietly and waited, the awe filling the young boys eyes made InuYasha chuckle in her head. _"Another conquest my mate. It's a good thing you're already spoken for."_

He felt his heart give a hard thump and become a physical ache in his chest as he fell a little in love with the woman before him. Her light was so pure, so strong, he couldn't have denied her if he wanted to. "Are you a kami Lady Kagome?" He whispered quietly to her as Shinobu set his hand over hers and sighed his happiness when his soul settled.

Trying not to laugh at the boy Kagome smiled and bit her lip. Glancing over his shoulder at Sesshomaru she could almost see the memory that rose and was quickly gone, making her wondered if his experience with Chiyoko had been similar. "No, I am definitely not a kami." She patted his hand and released him.

InuYasha had been her witness, saw the pain in the pups from their parent's death, and catching his brother's eyes nodded towards the door. Kaede was through with Kemuri and had brought Kagome something to eat so he had time and needed his questions answered. They wouldn't be going far, just through the village, and he felt comfortable leaving his mate for a moment with Miroku to watch over her. Holding the monk's eyes he got a nod of confirmation before stepping outside. He had purposely given Miroku a hard time for his part in Sesshomaru's deception, threatening to get Sango to bash him with Hiraikotsu until Kagome had snarled at him to stop being a baka or she would sit him. Laughing, he'd forgiven his pack brother and only pounded him on the shoulder with half his strength, it had still made the monk wince which had just made him laugh harder. _"I'll be back koi. Stay out of trouble… please." _Her amusement tickled across his mind making him grin. Following Sesshomaru, they moved slowly down the street away from the miko's, receiving respectful bows from villagers as they passed. "The pup's parents, how'd they die?" Hand on Tetsusaiga hilt InuYasha watched his surroundings as he spoke, his mokomoko feeding him information gently, no longer so overwhelming he had better control of the flow but was beginning to understand why his father had worn his hair up. Reaching behind, he gave his hair a twist and pulled it forward so it hung over his shoulder and down his chest eliminating the 'blind spot' it was creating in his fur.

"Ambush. Their father, Kensi Tegowai, was… not well liked for his opinions on humans. He believed they had the same rights as youkai and was excessively vocal about it." Stroking a hand down his mokomoko Sesshomaru kept his face passive as they walked, also alert to anything that was out of the ordinary for InuYasha's village, and controlled a small twitch of lips at InuYasha's actions. He wondered how long it would take for his brother to finally give in and sport the tail his father had worn, perhaps he should speak with the monk. Miroku seemed the type to enjoy a small wager.

The day was warm and as they continued slowly down the road he could hear the many voices of children playing, the woman who were singing while they did their washing or watched their offspring, and a little softer, the men who laughed and joked while they worked in the fields outside of the village. "And _your_ opinion on human's brother?" InuYasha knew little of his brother's policies or governing ways having spent most of his life avoiding the western lands Sesshomaru ruled.

"Hn. I hold no love for most human's little brother but they are treated justly in our lands. Youkai are not allowed to run wild and should the human's be brave enough to ask for assistance it would be granted." Not that many had approached him in the past, his cold personality had not allowed for it, and breathing a small sigh he glanced sideways at InuYasha. "Things will need to be changed once I return home and there will be… problems." Things could not be allowed to continue like they had, the attitude the more powerful youkai in his court held towards humans would not be allowed to continue, especially with Kagome as InuYasha's mate. When she came, for they would have to make an appearance and it would need to be soon, her presence would bring unrest and discord. Even InuYasha's hanyou heritage would be viewed with contempt. "You will most likely need to prove your place brother, even with the Hound's approval."

"Feh. We'll deal, ain't like there gonna have a choice." Still, he was a bit uncomfortable with his new place and the role he was stepping into. "You'll need to be patient brother, it ain't like I've got a lot of experience dealing with courts and nobles and such. At least not good ones." What he could remember of his early years with his mother were not always pleasant.

"There is only one thing to know when it comes to being in my home little brother, your word is second only to mine and Kagome's will carry the same weight. Once those two puppies go home the word will spread like wild fire about her." Watching Kagome work her healings was always incredible and the change she wrought in people was easily apparent.

"Keh, the boy's already half way in love with her." Chuckling he shook his head. "Reminds me of Shippo." Shinobu looked at Kagome with the same sappy eyes that Shippo used. "He asked her if she was a kami." Snickering as Sesshomaru smirked beside him, InuYasha reached for Kagome and found her talking to Yuzuki about her hound and Shinobu had assumed the protector role and was hovering nearby. _"You threaten him with a kotodama yet koibito?"_ The hovering was already annoying Kagome. Her exasperation rolled into him hard and he laughed. "Shinobu's liable to find himself 'collared' if he doesn't stop hovering!" InuYasha tapped a claw against his own beads in explanation. He fed her a small trickle of youki through the bond, just to check her reiki, and found it strong and vibrant even after the twins healing. Their wounds may have been deep but they were not as old and set as others she had worked her magic on and had drained her very little.

"She was good with them. I only recently realized their… place and it is because of my Imouto." Kagome had broken down a few of his walls and he was grateful. "The pup's parents were attacked in front of them little brother and they only managed to escape through the help of a human servant. Later, it was revealed that the servant in question was the one who had betrayed them and helped set up the ambush. She had been paid well for her part but did not live long enough to spend her fortune." He stroked his fur to calm it as it fluffed out with his irritation. "Stupid human, sold out the one youkai who actually respected her." He still did not understand what drove some human's to do such things.

"Make's sense. Yuzuki was holding a lot of conflict in her about humans but Shinobu, his runs deeper. Feels he should have been able to save at least his mother and it has made him think he is less than he is because of his failure. Kami he was only what, thirty when they died, we'll work on him." InuYasha glanced to the left when he felt the eyes touch and hold on them only to meet Asuka's.

Asuka saw InuYasha, resplendent in his armor, walking with his brother and wished she had the courage to approach him but after what her s-… Nobu had done she wasn't sure if he would be receptive of her. Still, when he looked in her direction she gave a respectful bow and was surprised and nervous when he moved towards her. Hotaka had not been well since the day InuYasha had passed his sentence on Nobu but she had just checked on him and had found him sleeping. He had been… strange… since that day and had gone off on a rant about how Nobu couldn't be responsible for what had happened to Kagome. How Nobu was a good boy and had gone to Osaka like they had told him to. After, he had become more and more despondent and had retired to their room, refusing to eat or come out. She had pulled her other son's aside and explained what their brother had done, how hurt Kagome had been, and that the Inu would be passing sentence on him. Surprisingly, her sons had only nodded in understanding and explained a few things to her that she had been previously unaware of.

Nobu had been bullying his brothers for years, as well as others, and had continued to torment them into adulthood. There were also mutterings that he had been aggressive to some of the young women of the village, not going so far as to have one cry rape but Fumio, her youngest, had once caught him with young Aimi trapped against a tree in the forest near the rice fields and he had been touching her inappropriately. Asuka knew that Fumio had been hoping to one day court Aimi himself but the girl had suddenly rejected him, refusing to have anything to do with her family, and now she knew why. The shame ran deep at how many people had been hurt by Nobu, including his own siblings, and she wondered what had happened, when had it all gone so wrong?

InuYasha stood before the mother of the man who had caused the hurt to his mate and his demon snarled. They needed to remove any further threats of cursed items from their home but he had not planned on making this visit today. Kagome had wanted to be here but he didn't like the idea of her being anywhere near this family again, no matter that she still liked Asuka, and seeing how the opportunity presented itself he'd glanced at Sesshomaru and with the small determined growl from his brother, figured now was as good a time as any. He could smell her shame and her guilt as she bowed low before him and Sesshomaru. "Asuka-san, where is Hotaka."

It didn't escape her notice, the lack of honorific on her husband's name, and she kept her eyes down and stayed in her bow. "InuYasha-sama…"

"He is Lord InuYasha woman." Sesshomaru's snarl was low and deep, this woman had been the smarter of the two humans but if she was aware of the 'heirloom' gifted her son he was going to need to shred something. Preferably something human.

Startled at the title she glanced up in time to see the marks appear on InuYasha's cheeks and though only, _'Oh kuso!'_ before beginning again. "Lord InuYasha, onegai, my husband has been unwell since we last saw you. He has not left our room." Shaking a little Asuka wondered what else could have happened to have the hanyou and the daiyoukai quite this angry at her husband. "Onegai… what has happened?" Was barely a whisper of breath.

InuYasha felt Kagome slide into him as his anger had rushed through to her. _"InuYasha?"_ Taking a breath, he saw Asuka shake and could scent the fear that was pouring off her._ "I'm fine my mate, just give me a moment."_ Turning his head he tried to clear Asuka's fear from his nose and looked towards her home. Frowning at what he felt there he cocked his head, "Sesshomaru?"

Turning to look, he felt the presence brush against him and scented the air, breathing past the woman's fear as he moved towards his brother. "Hn, I feel it too." It was subtle but had they not been so concerned with releasing InuYasha's beast they would have felt it before now. "Woman? You say your husband has not been well in seven days?"

Asuka stood from her bow and looked towards her house in confusion. She couldn't see anything different than any other day. "Yes, about that long why?"

"Asuka-san, how many 'family heirlooms' does Hotaka have?" Reaching for Kagome he tugged on her urgently. _"You need to get to Asuka's now and bring Miroku, better bring Kaede's bow and arrows to."_ He didn't like involving his pregnant mate in this but her powers let her see things he couldn't and they might need them. Catching Sesshomaru's eye he nodded and had his brother growl an angry reprimand for involving his mate. "You tell her she can't be involved then!" He snapped at Sesshomaru. With the rate the disturbance was growing she would have felt the evil and come anyway.

"_InuYasha what's going on?"_ Rising, Kagome gathered up Kaede's bow and arrows, only shaking her head when the old miko looked at her questioningly. "Miroku we need to take a walk. You two stay here with Kemuri." She smiled at the twins as if nothing was wrong and scratching Kemuri's ears, telling him to stay and rest when the hound tried to follow, she went outside. Grabbing Miroku when he appeared, she pulled him quickly down the road, breaking into a run as she got closer to Asuka's and could feel the growing darkness.

"Kuso! What the hell is that?" Miroku ran into the yard and skidded to a stop beside InuYasha. Kagome, stopping between the two Inu, gasped at the growing dark aura. There was a cloud covering the house and the intensity was building as it got larger.

"It knows we're here and is getting stronger!" The pulse of the demonic aura coming from the house was gaining strength with every second and she could feel it fight against the light inside her. "Asuka how many talismans does your husband have? Like what he gave Nobu." Turning to the woman Kagome grabbed her arms.

"I… a few… but what is going on Kagome?" Happy to see her well, Asuka wanted to hug her friend but the dark eyes that pinned her in place wouldn't let her move.

"How many is a few? Be exact Asuka!" Twisting to look back at the house, Kagome felt her dragon roar and shouted "GET DOWN!" Pulling Asuka to the ground with her as InuYasha spun to cover her back, barely a second before the house exploded outwards.

Snarling, InuYasha caught the piece of roof that would have landed on them without the warning of his mokomoko and chucked it away from his mate. "KAGOME!" Spinning back he helped her off of Asuka, running his hands over her frantically, checking for any damage. When he found none he hugged her tight to him in relief before adjusting her quiver and bow back into place.

"I'm ok InuYasha. Miroku? Sesshomaru?" Asuka was staring at her house in shock, still sitting in the dirt, and pointing at the wreckage that was once her home. Miroku was shoving debris off of his legs and Sesshomaru was standing in the same place as if the house had never blown up. If he hadn't been surrounded in piles of shredded wood Kagome would have thought he'd walked up after the fact. Grinning a little she asked, "Feeling better onii-san?" She'd smelt his anger when they'd arrived and he had looked ready to shred something. He smirked at her and shrugged a tiny lift and lower of his shoulder.

"Kagome? What is that?" Asuka's voice had taken on a high pitched sound of fear and she was pointing into the sky.

Kagome looked up and gasped. "Hotaka?" The man was unrecognizable in his change, no longer human in his appearance, his eyes burned red in a face turned gray and scaly. The gray cast carried over to his skin where limbs had elongated to sickening proportions until his knuckles rested near his feet. His legs bent at an odd unnatural angle, the ankle and foot lengthening out until he'd developed a second joint that had him walking on his toes, and large spikes had grown from his shoulders, elbows and knees. Talon like claws tipped each finger and toe but the most startling addition was the large, bat like wings that grew from his back.

Grabbing Asuka's arm, Kagome hauled her to her feet. "How many is a few Asuka, be specific!" She shook her as the bat demon shrieked and dove at them. InuYasha and Sesshomaru leapt to engage Hotaka and when Miroku stumbled up beside her, she glanced at him making sure he was ok.

"I… maybe six… or ten… I really don't know. How is that my husband?" Staring at the monster currently screaming and fighting InuYasha and Sesshomaru, Asuka felt tears gather. What else could go wrong in her life?

"His heirlooms have youkai souls trapped in them! Nobu had one that was feeding off his madness, and Hotaka has been changed by his. We have to find them Miroku!" Turning she raced for the destroyed building and began searching the wreckage, feeling for any pulse or trace of youki that didn't belong in her village.

Miroku began searching from the opposite side of the house, but the scream of the demon possessed man had him looking up. "Kagome watch out!" Hotaka dove at them, having thrown off InuYasha and avoid Sesshomaru, and whipping an ofuda out of his robe he threw it upwards, shocking the demon and forcing it away.

"_Kagome! Be careful!_ InuYasha would thank Miroku later._ "Asuka said he ain't left their room for a few days."_

"_He's got anywhere from six to ten amulets! I need to find them and destroy them all or we won't get him back! Don't let Sesshomaru kill him until we have no choice." _ Determined to save the father when she hadn't been able to save the son Kagome searched harder, climbing to the back of the house where she assumed the bedroom had been. "Miroku! Back here!" Slipping her hand against her gauntlet, once the metal slid up her arm Kagome sunk her claws into the boards that were covering the subtle pulse she could feel. "Here!"

InuYasha and Sesshomaru leapt for the possessed man together. "Kagome's got to find the amulets so don't kill him!" Sesshomaru snarled an annoyed sound but nodded. They hit him together, trying to force the creature he'd become to the ground. "Come on Hotaka, you gotta be in there somewhere!" They fought bare handed, claws against claws, and InuYasha felt Hotaka's talons scrape across his armor.

Slicing at the hanyou, the bat creature snickered and the gravely voices of the demon's possessing him poured out. "Hotaka's not here anymore. I am Tasuu and I am not leaving!" The claws or the daiyoukai caught him in the thigh and he screamed. Beating his large wings, he created a driving wind and sent daggers of youki flying at the two Inu before streaking higher into the sky.

"Dammit InuYasha! This is ridiculous, just kill the baka and be done with it." They had separated to avoid the daggers of youki and he felt the poison gather around his claws.

"NO! She needs to try! Give her time!" Glancing down at his mate, he saw her tossing boards and winced. _"Hurry Kagome or I'll have no choice!" _ Her youki was draining away rapidly as she used it to cleave through the wreckage and her reiki would be next. His mokomoko warned him and he turned in time to collide with Tasuu, grabbing his wrists as the fangs snapped at his throat. Sesshomaru landed on Tasuu's back and sank his claws into his wings, having let the poison go to give Kagome time, he scraped them down his scale covered skin.

Tasuu screamed in rage and pain, and struggled to free himself from the two warriors. Snapping his jaws at InuYasha's throat again, he wrenched one arm free and sliced at the hanyou's chest, before taking them all to the ground.

Kagome threw the last board out of the way and Miroku made to grab for the box that had been under it. "Stop!" Hand shooting out she grabbed Miroku's wrist. "Don't touch it." Her dragon was roaring a warning.

Miroku looked at the box but couldn't see anything, glancing up at Kagome's eyes he watched hers turn gold, and pulling an ofuda from his robes he slapped it down on the box. It crackled and released the spell in a shower of sparks. "Well that would have been a rather nasty surprise." Grinning at Kagome he pulled the lid off the box.

Instincts still moving within her she knew better than to touch the jewelry inside and using an arrow, Kagome separated the different items apart. Amulets of different shapes and sizes glittered back at her and she counted nine all together. Each one pulsed with a different color of youki as the evil within struggled against the light of her soul, wanting to defile the purity she radiated. "There's only nine!" With the battle raging over head she knew they were running out of time to save Hotaka, she could feel the man's soul weakening as the demons got stronger. "No choice! We'll destroy these and hope Asuka was wrong." Grabbing the box up she jumped out of the wreckage and looking up screamed, "Miroku!" as Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Hotaka fell out of the sky towards him. Miroku looked up and knew he wouldn't make it just as a large black shape lifted him out of the way.

"Shinobu! Yuzuki! I told you to wait with Kaede!" The two inu-youkai only rolled their eyes at her as her mate and his brother crashed into the wreckage where Miroku had been standing. Kagome felt the pain sear through her from him before InuYasha clamped down on it. "InuYasha!"

Tasuu threw off Sesshomaru, forcing him back with his wings, and thrust his claws at the hanyou beneath him, trying to dig through the armor protecting his chest. The shout of a female voice had him looking up and snarling when he saw what Kagome was holding. "Those are mine bitch." Hissing he leapt at her, claws outstretched, only to be hit by a black inu-youkai.

Shinobu sank his jaws into the demon attacking Kagome and shaking his head, tossed it away from her. Growling, he prepared to defend the pack female as Yuzuki moved up beside him. Catching her eye, he nodded, they'd worked on this before, trained to defend as a pair and it was time to put it into practice. Together, they lunged at the strange demon and would harass him as a team until the alphas could take over.

Miroku picked himself out of the dirt where Shinobu had dropped him and wincing made slow progress towards Kagome. The pup's rescue had been a little rough and a fang had caught him in the ribs but at least he wasn't flattened under InuYasha.

InuYasha pulled himself out of the wreckage and snarled. "Fuck! I may be stronger but that still freaking _hurts_!" Sesshomaru was just stepping back through the hole he'd made when Tasuu threw him through another building and snarling a rage filled sound went to join the twins. _"InuYasha the amulets!"_

Rushing at Kagome he drew Tetsusaiga and when she set the box on the ground he brought his sword down on it, smashing through the pulsing jewels. "Miroku!" He didn't want Kagome using her reiki to purify the souls being released and he called the monk to do it instead, pulling his mate back away from the writhing screaming youkai. Paper flashed by and hit the souls as they floated above the broken jewelry, turning them into ash to be blown away in the wind. They all turned to look at the shrieking Tasuu as he fought the three Inu-youkai, slicing his claws across Shinobu's muzzle before launching himself into the sky with a powerful downward stroke of his wings. "Were missing one!" Staring up at the creature who was once Hotaka, Kagome saw the pulse. "THERE!" Pointing, she could see the sparkle and the youki glow.

Grabbing for her bow and pulling an arrow she felt InuYasha's concern at what she was about to do. "If I don't we'll have to kill him. He's running out of time!" The soul she could see was already fading. _"Just be ready InuYasha and call off Sesshomaru."_ She didn't want to hit him with her arrow. Notching the arrow, she was careful of her gauntlet's claws not wanting to cut the string in case she had to fire a second one, Kagome took a breath and aimed as InuYasha barked at his brother. _"Hit the mark!"_ The arrow glowed rose as she released it and she prayed she hadn't blended her powers to much as it speed towards its destination. _"You always hit your mark tsuma!"_ InuYasha's fangs were already against her throat, forcibly rebuilding her reiki, as the arrow hit the pulse of youki she'd been aiming for.

The jewel shattered, the youkai in it screamed as it was purified and Tasuu, returned to Hotaka, was falling out of the sky. "Onii-san!" Pointing, her eyes pleaded for him to catch the falling human, she could almost hear the long suffering sigh as he leapt to catch the man and it made her giggle, right before her knees gave out and she fainted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Waking up, Kagome opened her eyes to four Inu and a monk staring down at her in concern and sighed. "I'm fine." Looking up into InuYasha's alpha gold eyes, she felt him move through her and confirm that for himself. Cupping his cheek she smiled and nodded. _"I'm good, we are good."_

"_Kami Kagome, can we just stop with all the danger for a while?" _Helping her up, he pressed his forehead to hers and just breathed the scent of his mate. He could feel the slight buzz of all the youki he'd poured into her as it hummed under her skin and rebuilt her reiki.

"What happened to Hotaka?" Wrapping an arm around his neck she held on, feeling a little dizzy, and rested her cheek on his chest.

Staring over her head at his brother, InuYasha felt his lip curl back over his fangs. Where his anger was burning hot, he could tell Sesshomaru's was deadly cold as his mask slid over his face and he stalked towards the humans. Kaede had come on a run when Kagome had released her power and was checking over Hotaka where he lay against Asuka's leg after having first checked on her apprentice. The slashes in his thigh were Sesshomaru had sliced him were the worst of his injuries though he had long claw marks down his back as well. Lifting Kagome, InuYasha followed Sesshomaru and carried her towards Kaede.

His rage was cold as ice as he stood over the cowering humans, even the miko was looking at him in concern. "Twice now you have almost caused harm to our Imouto. It was your foolish talisman that caused your son's depravity to build into madness and create his plan to kidnap her and now, you have used them for your own unknown purpose and have caused even more harm, this time including your family in your stupidity. At what point should this Sesshomaru consider simply ending your pitiful excuse of a life instead of waiting for the day when you cause more harm to befall our family?" He did not raise his voice, he did not need to as his alpha rose and his demon raged, and the heavy weight pressed down on them.

"_Put me down InuYasha."_ Sesshomaru's anger was so great and so cold it was making her shiver but the oppressive weight of his alpha didn't touch her as InuYasha set her on her feet beside him. Calling her reiki, she released her gauntlet back into her sleeve. "Onii-san…" Reaching out, Kagome drew her hand down his arm and wrapped her fingers firmly around his wrist. He needed to calm down before he released the rage inside him and looking at the crowd that had gathered outside the compound she saw Rin watching them. Locking eyes with the girl Kagome gave a small nod that had her moving cautiously forward.

Rin moved towards her lord and when the hands of the gathered watchers reached to pull her away she shook them off and continued forwards. She had only ever seen him this angry once before and it wasn't a memory she cared for, having been kidnapped by Naraku at the time. Glancing at Kagome, she wasn't sure she should do what she felt was needed, as touching her lord publicly had been unwelcome before now, but seeing the soft dark eyes glitter and shift to a gold much like InuYasha's she grinned and knowing what was needed slipped her fingers into Sesshomaru's, linking them through his. "Lord Sesshomaru… will you walk with this Rin, she has a need to be with you?"

Kagome watched as the daiyoukai startled slightly at Rin's voice, saw his eyes soften when he looked into hers, and releasing his wrist, wasn't surprised when he held Rin's hand a little tighter and followed after the girl, away from the village and the gathered onlookers. _"Sometimes my mate, I can't believe how well you know him." _InuYasha anger was burning, but the way she'd diffused Sesshomaru's, had him holding back his laughter.

"_Sometimes the toughest shells hide the softest centers watashi no kokoro." _Kagome knew Rin would shift his focus as only the girl could and he would follow her if Rin asked, especially once she used the word _need_. Glancing at Miroku where he stood with the twins, she could see the shock on the youkai's faces as Sesshomaru walked away simply because Rin had asked. The pups were getting a lesson in their lord and it kept astounding them. Miroku only looked thoughtful and when his eyes met and held Kagome's, she saw the question in them and with a small smirk, Kagome nodded.

"_Now for the hard part koi." _Kneeling down Kagome sat beside Kaede and looked from Asuka to Hotaka and back. "Asuka-san it's nice to see you again." Smiling Kagome tried to lighten the pour woman's suffering, "Though if you had wanted to celebrate me being better, blowing up firecrackers would have sufficed." Asuka gave an astonished snort of laughter but it quickly faded and Kagome's heart hurt for her. Turning to Hotaka, she felt her instincts rise hard and fast with her alpha and it made InuYasha stiffen behind her. _"It's ok, just so strong..." _Hotaka was a seething mass of fear, fear of youkai in general, fear of having failed as a father, fear of being rejected by the village because of what his son had done but mostly he feared he was the cause of Nobu's depravity to begin with. "Hotaka-san?" Her voice was gentle and soft as she waited for his eyes to lift to hers.

Hotaka had glanced at the small woman when she knelt beside him and up at her husband looming large behind her and shivered, but Kagome said his name and his eyes slid back to hers and became held in place by the gold glittering depths. The compassion and forgiveness he could see behind her eyes had shame welling up inside him. "Kagome-sama…"

"So much fear Hotaka-san is not good for the soul. Why not let it go?" Holding her hand out Kagome stayed quiet and waited. _"He carries many wounds, heart, soul and mind… I don't know if…" _So much damage and most self-inflicted through fear and anxiety, he had become easy prey for the 'talismans' he had held. _"You can do this Kagome… you can do anything." _InuYasha's strong faith and confidence flowed over her and she felt the fingers slide slowly into her hair until he could touch her skin, feeding her a slow trickle of youki out of sight.

Hotaka looked from Kagome's eyes to her hand and back. How did she know? Reaching tentatively towards her, he waited for InuYasha to react badly but the hanyou stayed calm and relaxed and he set his fingers against Kagome's palm.

InuYasha felt the pull as her reiki drained out of her and increased his flow of youki, driving it deep so it rebuilt what she lost as fast as it drained from her. She was reading him, seeing all the pain, the fear, that had made Hotaka the man he was and there was so much, she was gradually getting stiffer as her muscles tightened down with the strain. _"Breathe Kagome!" _She took a gasping breath and pulled her hand away from Hotaka's. Sinking down behind her InuYasha placed a hand firmly across her belly and fed her youki directly against her center.

"_I didn't get it all but it's a start." _She'd healed what she could, the worst of the wounds were closing and the rest would with time now that they weren't so overwhelming. "Hotaka-san, I need to ask you a few questions. Where did you get all those amulets?"

Sitting up, Hotaka could see the exhaustion in the woman and considering how much better he felt, how his fear seemed to be disappearing the longer he sat there, he would try and answer her questions quickly. "They came down through my family Kagome-sama."

"It's _Lady_ Kagome." Tired of the human and the fact that he was being disrespectful, Shinobu gave a soft snarl. The scratches across his face, though closing quickly, hurt and it was irritating his demon. He didn't know why they were still dealing with this… _person_ and wanted Kagome away from here. Why would her mate allow him to even touch her? He didn't understand.

"You're overstepping puppy." InuYasha spoke softly but the reprimand was there. "What Kagome chooses to be called in this village is our business." His alpha eyes met Shinobu's and he saw the blood drain from the boy's face as his blue eyes lowered.

"_Can we just get done saiai? I want to go home."_ Smiling gently at Hotaka she encouraged him to continue. "But where did they originate, how were they created?" Kagome felt Kaede's hand take her wrist and check her pulse, and glancing at the old miko she shook her head slightly, she was fine just tired. Kaede patted her hand but Kagome could still see the concern there.

"I was always told that my many greats obaasan had been a powerful miko. She created them for protection against youkai. When I was very young I was terrified that a youkai would snatch me away in the night, so my Haha-ue gave me one to keep under my pillow and I've carried it with me ever since. The rest came to me when my Haha-ue passed away but I had no idea there was anything strange about them!" Looking over her shoulder at his destroyed home, Hotaka shook his head in regret. "Had I known the trouble they would bring…"

Kagome rubbed at her forehead and sighed. "Why did you think you were responsible for Nobu's actions?" A headache was building and InuYasha pulled her hair to the side and set his fangs against her nape, increasing the flow of youki and washing away the pain.

Hotaka closed his eyes in agony and felt his wife's arms embrace him giving him strength. "He was always a child that thought the world owed him something and his temperament has been getting worse for years. I should have taken him to task when he was young and perhaps this never would have happened but he was my first born and I spoiled him. When the rumors started about him… being inappropriate with young women… I turned a blind eye, refusing to see what was right in front of me. I let him get away with it. Then when InuYasha… well… he ranted like a crazy man."

"The talisman you gave him, it encouraged his madness, made him worse but with the power of all of them clustered together… they could have been preying on him for years. Hotaka-san did you by chance ever bleed on the one you carried with you?" Kagome was so tired and just wanted to go home but she needed all the answers before she could rest.

"Yes, many times have I bled on the one I've had since I was a boy." He noticed Tsuneo had arrived and was walking towards them, looking concerned.

"Your old one must have awakened the rest and when Sesshomaru and InuYasha arrived, it gave them the boost they needed to possess you to protect itself from my mate and his brother. Do you have any more or only the eleven we know of?" Kagome gave a small yawn that she quickly cover with her hand.

"No Lady Kagome. That was all." Hotaka wanted nothing to do with anything like his old talismans ever again. Looking InuYasha in the eyes he asked the hanyou the question he'd been dreading. "Is Nobu…?" When InuYasha's eyes hardened, Hotaka sighed his regret and felt sorrow fill him at the death of his son but he didn't blame the Inu for doing what they must to protect their lady.

InuYasha lifted Kagome to her feet and helped Kaede to hers as Hotaka helped Asuka to stand, and Kagome smiled at her friend. "Asuka-san, Hotaka-san, what your son did was not your fault…and what happened here today, it is forgiven." Asuka smiled and gripped Kagome's hand tight before moving back to hug her husband.

Kagome had seen to many possessions, to many cursed objects, to hold it against them or their family. InuYasha was staying tight with her, building her strength with a constant flow of youki, but the healing with Hotaka had drained more than just her reiki. All his fear and pain, the twins healing, the finding of InuYasha's true-form, and the sickness from that morning had become overwhelming and she just wanted to collect her hound and go home.

Miroku had gone and intercepted Tsuneo, giving the headman an explanation of what had happened, to which Tsuneo only chuckled and shaken his head. He had become used to such things in the past four years and if it involved InuYasha… property damage was usually expected and not much surprised him anymore. Tsuneo had returned to the gathered crowd and was already speaking with the head builder Ryoji and gathering a group of men to help remove the debris and begin rebuilding Asuka and Hotaka's home, he knew InuYasha would supply the wood at no cost and likely help with the rebuilding. Asuka and Hotaka had gone to their destroyed home to see what they could salvage, their son's joining them, having been retrieved from the fields they had been working when the incident had occurred.

Sighing, InuYasha pulled Kagome in tight. "One day Kagome, can we have one… normal… danger free day?" She was so tired he picked her off her feet and just held her, letting her rest where he knew she was safe.

Miroku chuckled, "You both could use a day off. Tomorrow is market day and Tsuneo-sama said the village was going to hold it as usual even though they are not finished rebuilding. Sango has already mentioned taking the children if you would like to join us?" Sango had wanted to ask Kagome to go but when they had so much trouble with InuYasha's true-form she had decided against it.

"_I'd like to go InuYasha." _His mate's tired voice held a hint of excitement at getting to do something fun and he nodded to Miroku. "We'll join you in the morning." Turning his attention to the two pups he sighed a little again. "Better come with us until Sesshomaru gets back." And following Kaede back to her hut they collected Kagome's hound, Kemuri having healed enough to have only a slight limp, and with Yuzuki and Shinobu in tow they went home.

* * *

A/N: So I'm know sama is pretty much the equivalent of 'lord/lady' but in this instance I'm giving the titles of 'Lord/Lady' greater importance than sama. R&R as always!


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: A little lemon for a Monday morning!

* * *

Standing in the common room InuYasha turned to the twins as he held Kagome. "Sit." Nodding towards the corner where Kemuri was already curled on his fur, he expected them to have a seat on the pillows and wait for him to return. Continuing on to the bedroom he held Kagome tight as the backlash of emotions from the day became too much and a couple of tears slid down her cheeks. _"Dark miko…"_

"_I know koi."_ The amulets they had destroyed had been created by a dark miko but his soft hearted mate hadn't wanted to hurt Hotaka more by tarnishing the memory of his obassan, even one he had never met. Purring hard for his overwhelmed mate InuYasha was determined to give her a fun day tomorrow. She needed a break and spending time with Sango and her girls, having a _quiet_ adventure at the market village was just what she needed. Sitting her gently on the edge of the bed, he went and closed the wall. The room smelt clean and fresh again having been open all day after he'd cleaned up from that morning. She was struggling to get out of her clothes as a few more tears streaked her cheeks and with an aching heart he returned to help her. "Let me help Kagome."

"It's… just… too much." She leaned her head against her mate and wrapping her arms around his waist, cried softly into his sash. It wasn't pain or fear she was feeling, just an overload of all the emotions, all the wounds she had touched that day and the relief she felt at InuYasha finally releasing his true-form.

He let her cry and ran his hands gently over her hair, claws stroking her scalp lightly as she let it all go. When her tears slowed and her arms started to slide down his waist as she drifted towards sleep, InuYasha helped her out of her clothing, sliding his mate under the covers and pulling the split tail from his back laid it beside her and watched as she cuddled the fur close. The sensation of her hands in his fur still made him quiver but he'd made a discovery the first night when she'd brought his mokomoko to bed with them. While she slept, curled into his fur, it fed him information about her. Her breathing rate and temperature, if she moved because she was uncomfortable or having a nightmare, like last night, the split tail would wake him. And when he had loved her, his smug smile spread as he watched her sleep, the tails had worked with him, caressed her skin and heightened both their pleasure. Sliding against her mind, he gently nudged her dreams in that direction taking her back to that first night.

0000000000000000000

He'd was annoyed and frustrated by the time dinner was through and had become thoroughly irritating as his emotions scraped at her temper. "InuYasha cut it out! We don't know what the problem is but there is time and we will fix it. So stop with the pity party!" Snarling a little as her hormones fluctuated Kagome glared her alpha eyes at her mate. Thankfully they were alone, Miroku and Shippo having left rather quickly, what with her mate raging his way through the forest. Kami, with the amount of trees he'd toppled they would have wood for the next three winters.

He'd huffed out his annoyance and dropped his mokomoko on the floor before going to the dojo to remove his armor. She felt him pull away a little, not wanting to burden her with his anger and concern, and it made her heart ache for him. This should have been easy but when was anything ever easy for them and looking to the heavens she snarled a soft sound, wondering if this was another _test_ by the kami. She wished they'd cut that _kuso_ out! The flash of white caught her eye and she glanced at the split tail where it lay on the floor.

Walking to the fur that was curled into a heap, and if a mokomoko could look dejected this one did, she picked it up sighing at the softness and set it over her shoulder like her onii-san did. The mokomoko technically had three tails, the short one that tucked down the back of InuYasha's armor and the two longer tails that created the split and that's where she set her shoulder. She felt the short tail curl under her hair at the back of her neck and giggled quietly when it tickled her skin.

It was still early but she was tired after the day they'd had and she moved past the open door of the dojo where her mate was still trying to work off his frustration, moving through a kata with Tetsusaiga and stopping for a moment, she watched the fluid grace that was InuYasha as he trained. He'd always been so amazing with the sword, she'd had no idea how much work he had put in to get to that point, how many hours of practice he had put in while she had slept to get comfortable with the weapon. Yes, Tetsusaiga had been instrumental in teaching him what he had needed to know but he had still put in the work. When she had first returned, Kagome had wondered at the purpose of having a dojo at all but after taking numerous trips through her mate's memories, she had found the hours of training and been astounded that he had been able to hide it from all of them during the shard hunt. Not even Shippo had known, she was sure, because the kitsune would have blabbed just to embarrass InuYasha. Moving on to the bedroom she couldn't help but think just how sexy her mate was.

Once in their room she removed the split tail and laid it over the footboard. It had quickly slid its way onto the bed up near the pillows and Kagome had giggled. The thing really did have a mind of its own and a bit of a cheeky personality just like InuYasha. Watching it settle near her pillow the tip of one tail curling and flicking, reminding her of Buyo's tail, it was like the fur was beckoning to her and Kagome had a wicked idea, one she worked hard to keep from sharing with InuYasha until she was ready. He seemed to always know how to shift her focus or distract her from her worries and this time… oh this time… she was going to help him.

Stripping quickly, she pulled the covers down to the end of the bed and fluffing up the pillows wrapped the split tail behind her neck, under her hair, so the two long ends draped down her body over her breasts and between her thighs. She giggled again as she realized the fur both hid and revealed her body in a very seductive way and as she reclined into the pillows behind her, she reached for InuYasha and sent a soft enticement to her mate. His frustration was strong enough still that she could tell she wasn't quite reaching him and with a grin, she sank her hands into the mokomoko's softness and stroked down the length, slowly but firmly, and sent her call out again. The clatter as Tetsusaiga hit the floor was loud and she felt InuYasha's arousal burst into life and flow hard back into her.

InuYasha had known she'd stopped to watch him train but the need to move and burn off some of his angry frustration at his failures wouldn't let him stop and when her awe at his abilities slid against him he didn't want to stop, wanted to show off a little for his mate. She was tired and had been for most of the day but had refused to rest and was finally heading that direction so he didn't want to do anything to dissuade her from getting the sleep her body needed. He continued with his kata once she'd moved away, and felt the discouragement rebuild when he didn't have a distraction from his own inner musings anymore.

He hated failing at anything, having had to prove himself over and over for years, he'd gotten good at succeeding on the first try with most things. And this, this was one of the most important things he'd ever needed to accomplish in his long life. Sighing, he stopped and looked down at the katana in his hand. His sword had got him through more scrapes and more battles than he cared to remember, it had been a guiding force in his life for years now, but in this battle it wasn't able to help him and had no advice to give. Looking up to the heavens he wondered if his father was watching, if he was disappointed that he hadn't been able to make his connection, and if the youkai still believed in him. Confidence in himself had never been a problem, until today, and he wondered if the pressure was part of the problem. He'd walked the pathways of Kagome's mind, had seen the vision Chiyoko had shown her, and kami… he slashed Tetsusaiga through the air and started another kata. Nowhere in Chiyoko's vision did it show him what happened to his mate but he could guess. With the birth of this first pup, the full bonding would be nullified and if he died… she would be forced to live out the rest of her life without him, most likely running from the Shi no Keshin. His frustration was high at his failure.

The sensation slammed through him as her call hit him hard and he dropped Tetsusaiga. Her hands in his fur, stroking firmly down the tails, had him rock hard in an instant as his back bowed with the pleasure she was inducing. Gasping, he landed on his hands and knees and panted trying to regain the use of his brain. When she did it again his demon took over and was stripping his clothing off as his fangs lengthened and rising from the floor, wearing only his hakama he raced for his mate with an answering purr rolling deep in his chest.

Reaching the door he had to grip the frame as the sight before him had him stopping dead in his tracks. "Good sweet kami!" She was wearing his mokomoko, covering all that smooth naked skin, and when her hands stroked down the length again, his back arched as the pleasure poured down his spine. Snarling as his claws sank into the wood under them, he had to force back his rising orgasm, and when her hands lifted to do it again he roared his arousal and leapt from the doorway to land on the bed. Straddling his mate, he startled a squeak of surprise out of her and grabbed her hands to stop her before she could do it again. "Do you have _any_ idea the fire you are playing with my hentai little mate?" Her alpha eyes glittered with her mischief and she nodded.

Smirking at him, she purred a soft enticement, arching her body up into his mokomoko so it stroked over her skin and mewled a quiet sound of excitement when the fur caressed her. InuYasha's eyes shot to molten gold and his wicked youkai grin spread. Leaning closer she nipped him gently under his chin. "My turn to distract you watashi no kokoro."

Standing from his crouch, InuYasha untied his hakama and when the garment fell away, his erection strained his fundoshi, and Kagome's hands landed on his calves as she sat up. She pulled the cloth off his legs and feet when he lifted them until all that was left between them was his split tail and fundoshi. When her desire hit him as she released his straining length from his last bit of clothing, he groaned and her hand wrapped him tightly stroking smoothly out to his tip as she rose up on to her knees.

His demon was riding him hard, as the marks on his face and the swollen erection could attest to, and Kagome's alpha rose fully and blended with her own Inu in reaction. She sank her lips over his length without warning and made him snarl at the extreme pleasure she induced making her own excitement spike. As she sucked and licked at InuYasha she noticed the mokomoko was shifting and when the tails wrapped around her thighs, the slide of the fur against her sensitive skin made her growl her own pleasure around InuYasha's cock. His hand tightened in her hair as the vibration from her growl increased his pleasure, _"Again koi… do it again!"_ Growling for him again Kagome looked up at her mate through her lashes and drew her nails down his thigh, driving the whip of feeling deep with her reiki. He threw his head back at the sensation and she scraped a fang down his length, sucking hard.

Pulling from her tormenting mouth, he gave a sharp snarl and shoved her gently over backwards. Following her down, he sank his fangs into her mark, making her scream out her climax. Releasing her with a lick, he sat back to watch her shudder through her orgasm as the pleasure hummed under her skin. His tails were stroking her, caressing her thighs and back up over her waist until the ends could rub at her breasts. The fur had run down her body, looped between her legs and back up, and with a wicked grin he had them shift down her legs slightly and pull out and gently upwards. Kagome's legs spread and lifted giving him unrestricted access to his mate's wet center and as his tails set to work caressing over her stomach, breasts and mark, he slid his hand against her wet lips and played with her gently.

"Oh my…" Her back arched at the sensation of silky fur stroking over her skin and when it started to caress her body, sliding over her mark she shuddered. Then InuYasha's hand joined in and she couldn't breathe from all the flooding sensations. _"InuYasha!" _She cried out for him through the bond, and felt his tongue run up her lips to circle her clit.

She bucked into his mouth and he drove his tongue deep, tasting her and relishing in the sensation's flooding him from his mokomoko. Sliding his mind against hers he took her higher, spiraled her closer. His tails could read her spiking excitement and the places that gave her the most pleasure and fed them back into him, working with him to fully satisfy his mate. Growling against her clit, he let the vibration shoot into her and felt her pleasure build, until it crashed through her, an explosion of sensation that rushed outwards to her whole body.

"INUYASHA!" The most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced slammed through her body, arching her spine off the bed, and she clenched her hands into his mokomoko just to have something to hold onto. The action had him roaring as her hands in his fur drove his arousal to even greater heights and he was sliding gently inside her, working to sink his engorged length into the tightly squeezing passage. _"Fuck Kagome! Get your hands outta my fur or I'm gonna loose it!"_ His control was already on the edge and he didn't want to be too rough with her and hurt their pup.

She released him and he breathed a shuddering breath, reaching for control but the mokomoko had other ideas as it unwound from her and rewrapped itself around both of them. "Fuck!" The information from the fur poured into them and he was helpless to deny the need it created in both of them. Stroking rapidly into her, he was still aware enough of his force to be careful, and set his fangs against her mark. Her arms wrapped his neck and pressed the mokomoko tighter between them increasing the pleasure it was inducing and she moaned before setting her fangs against his mark.

Her clenching walls were cracking his control with every stroke and as her orgasm built in her belly, as the pleasure built for him, they reached their peak together and closed fangs over marks at the same time. The incredible pleasure of the mokomoko induced climax had them both screaming out around the others mark and tasting orgasm rich blood when their jaws clamped down.

Licking Kagome's mark, InuYasha wasn't sure if he could move. _"Holy freaking kami! What the hell was that?" _Her pleased purr rolled through him and made him shudder as the aftershock of pleasure it induced rippled through him. _"I don't know but it was worth it." _Chuckling at her satisfied voice, he lifted off her still pulsing body, urging the fur to untangle and when the sensations pour through him again, he flared his aura, forcing the split tail to stop. Kagome had gathered the fur to her, settling it so it wrapped behind her and under her head and with a yawn, was asleep quickly. Laughing quietly at his mate's love of all things soft, first his ears, then his hair and now his mokomoko, he went and closed the house for the night. It was on his way back to the bedroom that the first relay of information about her crossed his senses. It was feeding him her breathing rate, telling him she'd slipped deep and wasn't dreaming. Smirking, he decided to ask Sesshomaru if this was a normal occurrence with mokomoko.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kagome finished the dream he pushed her towards and smiled in her sleep before settling deeper. He had asked Sesshomaru about the reaction with his split tail. The second day, when he had exhausted himself with his efforts, they had been sitting under Kagome's favorite tree when Isao had shown up with the plants he wanted to get in the ground and Kagome had gone with him so he could show her what everything was. He and his brother had moved slowly around to the back yard so they could watch over his mate and it was then that he had asked his questions.

"Sesshomaru, I had a… interesting reaction from the split tail last night." He wanted the answer but that didn't mean he was completely comfortable with the conversation.

With the flush that was rising across InuYasha's nose, he could guess what his brother was speaking of but chose to tease him a bit first. "Oh? In what way little brother?" Controlling his smirk, Sesshomaru watched Kagome assist in the planting.

He knew the tails where fluffing out with his discomfort but wasn't as adept at controlling the reaction as Sesshomaru was yet. "Well it was when Kagome and I… um… well… yah know." He felt the burn as the blush got brighter.

"When you mated with her?" It was getting harder to hold back the laughter as InuYasha blushed red and Kagome turned to look at him in confusion.

Assuring Kagome he was fine he cleared his throat and nodded, refusing to look at his brother. "Yeah, it well… I guess _helped_ would be the right word. Then after we finished… she went to sleep on it and it started telling me things about her, heart rate, breathing, that sort of thing. Is that normal?"

Making a horrified noise Sesshomaru took it one step farther and said, "You let her _sleep_ on your mokomoko?!" InuYasha's eyes shot to his and the look on his face broke his control and he laughed, deep and husky, at his brother.

"Feh! You bastard!" Shoving the daiyoukai he breathed a relieved breath. "Had me going there for a moment, prick."

Chuckling still, Sesshomaru cuffed him lightly in the back of the head. "All perfectly normal little brother. It knows she is your mate and looks after her care. I will one day wrap my mate in mine when she sleeps." His eyes slid to Kagome and narrowed. Ever since the message from his father he wondered if she knew who his mate was, he was almost positive she did, but she refused to say anything and would only shake her head and change the subject. Quietly he asked, "How intense was it?" He knew of the mokomoko's ability to heighten the sexual pleasure between mates but as he was not mated, he had never had the experience and would not for a few more years if his Imouto spoke true.

"Intense… if she hadn't already been pregnant… well. So if it's a mate thing then I don't got to worry about some random person stroking my tail and making my back arch?" Watching Kagome help Isao he didn't notice Sesshomaru reach behind him and grab for the tail closest to him until the mokomoko fed him the approach. Stiffening, he waited but it only felt like someone had touched his hair when his brother's hand brushed the tail.

Sesshomaru gave the tail a tug and smirked when InuYasha glared at him. "No brother, that _pleasure_ is reserved for Kagome." Releasing his brother's tail he gave him a small shove. "Go eat more. I will watch over her until you return and then we begin again."

Chuckling to himself, he let the memory go, and rising from the bed went back to the common room to deal with the two new puppies his brother had surprised them with. Walking back into the room he went and stood over the two slightly cowering pups and softened his alpha. Looking down at Shinobu he smirked at the black inu-youkai. "You did well today with Hotaka." Crouching down he grabbed the boys chin and tilted his face to the light. "Looks like that's gonna heal up fine." He'd taken the claws to his muzzle and had four long scratches running from under his left eye across his nose and mouth to his chin. "Thank you for watching out for my mate." When the boy's eyes widened in surprise he chuckled, releasing his face InuYasha sat back. "I ain't like my brother, though he's getting better. I'll tell you what I think, give yah hell if you deserve it and tell you if you've done good. Today… you both did good and you're forgiven for scaring Kagome."

Yuzuki stroked Kemuri's ears, the hound having forgiven her at Kagome's urging, and asked the question she most wanted answered. "Lord InuYasha… may I ask, who is Lady Kagome?" The woman was… so much more than anyone she'd ever met. She watched the smile spread across InuYasha's face as his eyes took on a faraway look.

"Kagome is…" he reached for her and brushed softly against his sleeping mate. "I guess special is the easiest way to explain." Shaking his head, he looked into the eyes of Yuzuki. "She has gifts we are only beginning to understand and that is all you really need to know for now. It will be up to her if she chooses to tell you more." Rising, he walked towards the door and checked their water barrels. Glancing at Kemuri he made a motion with his hand and the hound nodded, he'd watch over Kagome. "Shinobu, come with me. Yuzuki, stay with Kemuri." Grabbing the barrels he walked outside and when the nervous pup joined him he tossed him one and headed down the path to the river.

Shinobu followed InuYasha and felt his nerves building. The hanyou had an alpha that was so incredibly strong and the aura that radiated from him pulsed with his power. Frowning a little, he realized InuYasha's mokomoko was missing but couldn't seem to find the courage to ask why. The sword that hung at his side looked like a rusty old katana but he knew better. Tetsusaiga was well known at court and when you were young, and quiet, other's often overlooked you and spoke about private things openly.

He knew the boy was nervous, could smell it, but he needed a minute to figure out what he wanted to say. This boy was under his protection and like Shippo had been, he was unsure of his place, but he had also been living under a misconception one that Kagome had uncovered. Reaching the river he set his barrel down and turned to look at the boy. "Shinobu, you did do well today but if you ever question my authority in public like that again you'll get more than a reprimand."

Shinobu dropped his barrel beside InuYasha's and looked at his feet. He could feel the alpha's eyes on him, as if InuYasha was waiting for something, and the longer he stared the more uncomfortable the pup felt until finally the question blurted out without his consent. "But you let him touch her! After everything he did… why?" Feeling the color drain from his face, Shinobu waited for the blow to come.

InuYasha watched the pup cringe and felt his temper ratchet up. "Pup there ain't nothing wrong with asking questions in private and if your concern is about Kagome I'll answer what I can. Who hits you for asking questions boy?" He couldn't see it being Sesshomaru but if it was he and his brother were going to go a few rounds.

"I… the teachers… before Lord Sesshomaru got involved. Sometimes… our sword master…" Embarrassed at having given himself away Shinobu shrugged and cringed when InuYasha snarled. They treated him like what he was, lesser, and when he asked questions or got answers wrong they would beat him for it because they could.

Snarling softly, InuYasha flexed his knuckles in anger. "Why the hell didn't you say something to Sesshomaru? How are you supposed to learn without asking questions? Fucking bakas!" Seeing the boy cringe, InuYasha pulled in his temper. "Has Sesshomaru ever hit you and what about your sister?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has never hit us!" Insulted at the idea, Shinobu felt his mokomoko fluff up. "He says things like he should have us whipped but he's never done it, his disapproval is reprimand enough and Yuzuki's… more than me, the others don't pick on her at all." Stroking his fur to settle it, he kept his eyes lowered and his face turned away.

"You are no more and no less than your sister! You are what you are and that is an inu-youkai with a true-form. That in itself sets you apart as more than those fools at Sesshomaru's court!" Not all inu-youkai where strong enough to have a true-form and the boy should know that, even InuYasha knew that for kami's sake! "Look, Kagome's says you're more than you think you are, that you need to find the strength inside yourself, and if she can see it in you then you damn well better believe her cause she's never wrong."

"But I'm not!" Throwing his arms up Shinobu snarled in frustration. "Yuzuki's strong and fierce and brave! I can't even stand up for myself and I'm supposed to be _pack_ for Lord Sesshomaru? Kami, what a joke!" Thrusting his hands through his hair, he dug his claws into his scalp.

"So are you and you're pack for us too!" Crossing his arms InuYasha held back the smirk as the boy finally came out of his shell.

"No I'm not! I'm scared of everything and unworthy of my mokomoko." Shoulders slumping in defeat he turned his back to InuYasha and looked out across the river.

"Someone who was scared of everything would have hesitated before saving my mate today." Sighing as he watched the spark fade from the boy, InuYasha stepped up and setting a hand on his shoulder turned him around. "Do you know who I am pup? Do you know what my life has been up to now? Do you realize _what_ I am? I spent a hundred and fifty _years_ being a worthless half-breed bastard. If anyone here is _unworthy_ of their mokomoko it would be _me_ not you and considering mine came from my father, specifically for me, I sure as hell don't feel unworthy! I don't know who's been filling your head with this crap but it ain't gonna fly anymore. Kagome changed my life, gave me everything I've ever wanted and if she says you're _more,_ than you are!" Smirking at the surprised face and eyes that looked up at him, he cuffed Shinobu gently. "Let's get these barrels filled and when we get back to the house you can show me what yah know and we'll go from there. And the next time someone tells you, you ain't worthy of your mokomoko just remember… you claim space in the packs of the Lord of the West _and_ the Great Dog General. We don't just let in anyone." The boy's eyes brightened considerably and he grinned wide enough to flash his fangs.

Carrying the full barrels home, he let the pup walk in silence and think about what he'd said. He wanted to snarl and demand the names of who was responsible for stomping the boy's confidence into the ground but it was Sesshomaru's house and though he may hold a place of authority there in the future, Shinobu had been his ward first and he felt it was Sesshomaru's place to investigate further. Sometimes he wondered how his brother could be so aware of everything and yet still not see what was right under his nose.

When they arrived, InuYasha had to hold in his snicker, Yuzuki was asleep curled against Kemuri and the hound rolled his eyes in exasperation at being used as a pillow by yet another female. Grinning at Shinobu he asked, "She a light or heavy sleeper?"

"Heavy. Definitely heavy sleeper." Shinobu snickered as he watched his sister sleep before sobering. "She has been having… dreams, sometimes nightmares. They keep her up at night."

Ears pricking forward at the word nightmares, InuYasha cocked his head and wondered. Reaching for Kagome he checked on her first and found her deeply asleep and undreaming. Walking silently to the sleeping girl, he could see the furrow between her brows and the fast way she was breathing. "Lord InuYasha what…" InuYasha held up his hand for silence and crouched down. He listened to his instincts and reaching out pressed two fingers against Yuzuki's forehead before closing his eyes.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in Yuzuki's dream and looked quickly around for the girl. Where the hell where they? He was standing on a road in the forest, big old trees lined both sides and rose high enough that the branches reached towards each other across the lane and touched, creating a tunnel of leaves. The day was hot, sweltering and the scent of rotting foliage was strong making his nose wrinkle in disgust. Ear twitching, he could hear the approaching horses and the sound of wheels that heralded the arrival of a carriage as it moved quickly down the road. Looking up, he caught the flash of purple hiding in the branches and jumping up landed on the branch next to Yuzuki.

"Lord InuYasha? Well you're new." She scoffed a little and turned her eyes back down to the road.

Straddling the branch InuYasha looked down to see a carriage making its way quickly up the road. "Yuzuki, what is this?" Four horses pulled a closed coach with indistinct markings and though the horses were moving fast it wasn't like they were running from something. A tree suddenly crashed across the road, startling InuYasha enough to make him jump into a fighting crouch on his branch. The horses reared up in fright and the driver did what he could to control the terrified beasts.

"There's nothing to be done. Just sit and watch, sit and watch, over and over." Yuzuki stared at the coach, eyes glazing over, and had begun to rock slightly wrapping her arms tight around her body.

Youkai poured out of the woods on the far side of the road that the tree had crashed down from and as InuYasha watched, the door on this side opened and a woman jumped down, a human woman. A second woman, inu-youkai by the looks of her, stepped down and reaching back inside lifted down a child roughly three human years of age with brown hair and handed her to the human. A male inu-youkai burst from the opposite door and shifted into a black inu roughly half the size of his brother and tore into the attacking youkai. The coachman joined in, sword flashing, and InuYasha realized he too was human.

The female inu reached back into the coach and pulled out a second pup, this one with black hair and male, and thrust him at the human woman. "Run! Take them and run! If nothing else at least I know they have a chance! Tell the Lord Sesshomaru that Kensi requested he take them as wards!" Her head whipped around as the youkai leapt onto the roof and snarling she gutted him. "Run!" She shoved at the woman, but the pup grabbed her kimono.

"Haha-ue! Stay with you! I will fight!" Shinobu screamed for her, begged to stay, believed he could save her as his eyes bled red.

"No shadō koinu! You can't help not this time." Her eyes softened and she smiled at him then shifted her gaze to young Yuzuki, "Be good my beautiful girl." She shook off Shinobu's hand. "Run Meme! RUN!" She gave the woman a shove and sent her towards the forest, giving one last long look at her pups before leaping the roof of the carriage and shifting into a rich brown inu to fight with her mate.

The scene ended, and began again, starting over from where he'd arrived. "Alright Yuzuki time to stop this." He reached towards her only to have her flinch away. "Yuzuki, you need to stop this."

"Can't stop, never stops. I see it every night, over and over." She rocked and watched as the carriage moved down the road again.

"Yuzuki look at me." When she shuddered but didn't turn her face, he gave a little snarl and in his alpha voice snapped, "You will look at me puppy!" Her eyes shot to his and he pinned her in place. "Where have you always wanted to go? Your favorite place or a place you've never been but wanted to go? Quickly!"

"Ocean, I've always wanted to see the ocean." His alpha was so strong she couldn't look away from the glittering gold eyes until he let her.

"Now puppy, watch." Raising his hand, InuYasha snapped his fingers and they were sitting on the sand near the ocean. The surf rolled in softly against the shore and a light breeze blew in the scent of salt water. He made the sun warm but not sweltering as it had been, kept the sand smooth and white, littering it with colorful shells and stones, and looking out at the water he waved his hand and had whales breaching the waves.

"Good sweet kami! How are you… what are you… holy kuso!" Rising out of the sand Yuzuki walked towards the waves and stared open mouthed at the whales playing in the water. She looked around in awe, turning a full circle, until she faced InuYasha again.

"Watch your mouth puppy or you'll hear it from my mate." Chuckling at her expression he walked up beside her. "Kagome and I came her once during our shard hunt. It's pretty ain't it?" He tilted his face up to the sun and breathed in the scent of salt water. "And to answer your almost question, Kagome ain't the only one with gifts."

"You're really here aren't you? I thought at first…" She stared up at him, this strange and powerful alpha. Her cheeky grin spread as she watched his ears twitch in the breezed. _'They really are cute. I wonder if they're as soft as they look?'_

InuYasha's eyes opened and he sighed. Apparently being in someone else's head while they dreamed had certain… side effects, he'd heard her thought about his ears loud and clear. "Yeah puppy, I'm really here." His mokomoko was talking to him, Kagome was uncomfortable and he reached for her, touching her gently. Being in Yuzuki's dream was making it hard for her to find him and she was waking to soon. "I have to go but you should be good from here. Don't be surprised when yah wake up in a room." Smirking at her, he flowed back into himself and lifted his fingers from her forehead.

"Lord InuYasha!" Shinobu was kneeling across from him behind his sister and Kemuri. "Are you alright?" The hanyou had just… stopped for a moment, his breathing had slowed and so had his heart rate.

"Keh, I'm fine puppy, just helping your sister out." Lifting the sleeping girl he noticed the furrow between her brows had smoothed out and a small smile twitched around her lips. "Come on, I'll put her in a room and then you can show me what those _teachers_ of yours have taught you so far." As he walked silently to a spare room, he gently touched Kagome and let his purr flow down the bond for her. His mokomoko informed him, she was back to her deep sleep but he could already tell by her quietly resting mind. Setting Yuzuki down, her brother covered her gently and they made their way back to his dojo.

Pulling Tetsusaiga from his sash, he placed it on the empty weapons stand and decided if he was going to be taking a hand in training all these young youkai, first Shippo and now Shinobu, it might be time to fill the racks. "All right. Let's see what yah got." Moving to the center of the room, InuYasha waited for Shinobu to attack.

"Don't you want Tetsusaiga Lord InuYasha?" Shinobu drew his dagger but hesitated to attack InuYasha unarmed.

"Feh! You ain't there yet puppy! I got all I need right here." Smirking his wicked youkai grin InuYasha cracked his knuckles and beckoned the boy forwards.

* * *

A/N: R&R as always!


	65. Chapter 65

Kagome awoke to the sounds of sparing coming softly through the mostly closed door of their bedroom. Kemuri was stretched out beside her and opened a lazy eye to look at her as she sat up. Smiling at her hound, she stroked a hand down the soft hair of his belly and tickled him under his elbow where she knew it would make him squirm and give his happy dog grin. Getting out of bed, she dressed in the fire rat and pulled on a pair of shorts she had found that had been left behind with her back pack. When she'd finally had a moment to dig through the stuff she'd left behind, Kagome had been pleasantly surprised to find a set of undergarments, t-shirt and shorts, and a pair of pajamas. Most of the clothing from her era she didn't bother with anymore choosing instead to adopt the ways of this time but on occasion, like today, when she was feeling a little nostalgic it was nice to be able to pull on something that reminded her of where she came from. There was the added bonus of how much InuYasha liked it when he could stare at her bare legs and this way she didn't feel like her butt was hanging out. The thought made her happy and a little giggly as she tucked his mokomoko over her shoulder, the fur brushing softly against her cheek, and setting her hand on Kemuri's head went to see what all the commotion was about.

Reaching for him, she knew he was in the dojo working with Shinobu helping to boost the boy's confidence. She kept thinking of him as only a boy but he was a good hundred years old at least, though she found both he and his sister had a mentality similar to that of a ten year old human child, like Rin. Rin however had lived a much harder life up to this point and was mature beyond her years. Not that you could compare one person's pain over another's but Rin's life… it had been very bad before Sesshomaru had found her. Standing in the doorway, she leaned against it and watched InuYasha push the young inu to his limits, run him through the same sort of training that Sesshomaru had done with her, but with a firmer hand. InuYasha would give Shinobu a hard poke or wack when he left an opening but it wasn't enough to actually hurt the pup.

He knew she was there and the soft brush against her, the pleased purr that slid across her mind when he noticed her bare legs, and the request for her to not distract the pup when he'd finally started responding like an Inu warrior in training should, all swept gently against her. Smiling, Kagome nodded and went to start dinner, she'd slept away most of the afternoon and was hungry. Reaching the common room just as Sesshomaru stepped through the door she grinned at him and asked, "Onii-san, how was your walk with Rin?" She saw what almost looked like embarrassment come and go from his face and it made her frown a little. He shouldn't be embarrassed by spending time with Rin.

"It was fine Imouto. Though I'm not quite sure…" He trailed off in confusion. The cold rage he had felt at the baka father of the dead Nobu had been all consuming and had only been held in check by Kagome's hand at his wrist when suddenly, his Rin had been standing there looking at him with her soft brown eyes and he had unexpectedly found himself seated in a field as she picked flowers and weaved them through his hair. "What did you do to me Imouto?" Eyes narrowing he watched her suspiciously.

Insulted and hurt that he'd think she'd _done_ something Kagome growled a soft reprimand and went to start dinner. "If you're going to make accusations that I had something to do with it then you can go eat dinner somewhere else. It's not my fault Rin has you wrapped around her finger." Reaching for the bag of rice she kept on a high shelf, Sesshomaru's hand beat her to it and she heard him sigh.

Setting her rice on the counter as she turned to face him, Sesshomaru pressed his fingers against her cheek. "I am sorry little bird. It is just… that has never happened to me before. My rage was focused and then it was gone and I do not understand."

Her annoyance fled like fluff in the wind and she grinned at him. "You will onii-san, you will." When he looked at her, even more confused, she only chuckled. "We're going to make the trip to the market day village tomorrow. You're welcome to come with us." She hoped he would, it would be nice to have all her family, all her pack together. "The twins are welcome to come along too."

Sesshomaru turned his head just slightly to look towards InuYasha's dojo. "Is he training the pup or teaching him to speak like a heathen?" InuYasha's language skills degenerated the longer he fought, sounding more and more like he belonged on a fishing vessel.

Kagome only giggled, "You know he _ain't_ got the same pretty way of speaking you do." Mimicking her mate nicely she made Sesshomaru laugh. "You still didn't answer me onii-san, will you come with us tomorrow?" She bit her lip and kept her eyes on what she was doing, not wanting to force the issue by making him feel obligated to make her happy.

Smirking a small twitch of lips, he could see how much she wanted him there. "I will go. I need to release the headman from his promise and I believe young Aiko, Misuki, would like to meet the great Kagome-sama." Her happy little squeal made him smile at her. "The twins however should go home. You have enough things happening Imouto, entertaining two hyper twin inu-youkai does not need to be one of them. The moonless night approaches as well." It was a sobering thought and he watched her quietly as they both pondered what would happen. He could not see InuYasha turning human, not anymore, but what would occur… at this point he had no ideas. Backing away he gave her room to work and watched through the open door as InuYasha showed Shinobu how to close the holes he was leaving. His brother was a better fighter and a better teacher than he had originally thought. Now that InuYasha's control was stronger, his anger did not overwhelm him like before and he did not make as many mistakes and left few if any openings.

"Your puppies are interesting youkai Sesshomaru. I hope you let them visit again." She hadn't got to spend much time with them but she was picking up bits and pieces of things InuYasha had done. Seeking a little deeper she got a glimpse of what Shinobu had revealed down by the river and she looked at Sesshomaru over her shoulder, "When you go home onii-san, look hard at the ones you have teaching your wards. Look deep before the damage becomes greater and the harm takes a turn for the worst."

Her words hinted at something but it was the eyes that had him standing in front of her again. "You will tell me what you have seen Kagome." The solid gold eyes of her instincts were not to be ignored and she just kept getting stronger, seeing more and farther than before.

Kagome shook her head. "InuYasha learned a few things that you should speak to him about and he took a walk through Yuzuki's recurring nightmare. I can't prejudice you against all who had dealings with the twins but someone is…" She searched for the right word, "Tampering… repressing… them both." Waving her hand towards the dojo before turning back to her dinner preparations she sighed. "Shinobu is… less than he should be. That boy has a strength in him that if it gets encouraged… kami one day Sesshomaru, he will be an incredible inu-youkai. His sister is stronger and holding out better but she's having nightmares about her parent's death and if what my instincts tell me is correct, someone is tampering with her dreams to weaken her." Turning abruptly to face him, she felt her lip curl back over her fangs as her Inu rose up in outrage. "They are doing it to hurt you, to get at you, somehow, some way, it leads back to you and I just can't quite see…" Staring into the distance she searched for it but it kept slipping away.

She glowed a soft rose, her aura rising, and her hair lifted in an unseen wind as her instincts blended and she sot answers to things only she could see. He sent a soft growl of warning to his brother, calling him to get out here, unsure if she would need her mate after she searched so deep. InuYasha appeared beside him and together they watched her seek an answer to a question neither of them had even known existed and when Shinobu joined them and gasped an awe filled sound, Sesshomaru set his hand on the pup's shoulder and looked down into blue eyes. "You have seen nothing… do you understand?" When he nodded, Sesshomaru looked back towards Kagome and watched the glow fade away.

"I can't find it." Frustrated that it was just out of reach, she shook off the seeing and went back to fixing dinner. "Onii-san why don't you and InuYasha go get us some fish." InuYasha was running his hand down her back, next to his mokomoko, as she spoke and she felt the hand stop. _"Go saiai. The… seeings, don't drain like healings. I'm fine and I want fish for dinner. You need to tell Sesshomaru what Shinobu told you and what you saw in Yuzuki's dream."_ All these things were adding up to something, something that would need to be dealt with in order for progress to be made, but like all her instinctual seeings, she only got parts that eventually made a whole. Unless it related to her family line, then it was a screaming, in color movie, unfolding across her instincts. This was more of a nudging, something that needed doing, but was less insistent.

"_If you're sure koi. I warned Shinobu not to hover or you'd threaten him with a collar of his own."_ He snickered softly and capturing her chin brought her face around so he could kiss her soft lips. "Feeling better my mate?" His hand released her face but dropped to rest over his pup, cupping the swelling belly, and he was sure his sappy grin probably matched hers.

She nodded, happy and content, and sent him on his way with Sesshomaru. "Lots of fish InuYasha." He chuckled on his way out the door followed by his brother. Kagome turned back to her meal, rinsing the rice before pouring it in a pot and adding water, she went to lift it and place it over the fire only to have a clawed hand reach past her and pick it up first. "Thank you Shinobu." She held her smirk in and let the pup help. He was an Inu after all and if he spent any time with InuYasha and Sesshomaru he would become attentive and a bit overbearing just like they were, but she didn't mind… much. It was good practice for when he took his own mate. "But in the future it's polite to ask if I need help."

Blushing a little, he set her pot over the fire. "Lady Kagome?" When she turned to look at him, he noticed that her eyes had shifted color again and were a rich deep brown. "Can you really make Lord InuYasha crash to the ground with only a word?" She burst out laughing and the sound made him happy.

"What is so funny brother?" Yuzuki was straightening her kimono as she walked into the common area and grinned at him. She felt better, better rested than she had in a long time.

"Shinobu was asking about InuYasha's kotodama and yes it does still work, though I try to avoid using it as much as possible." She giggled and went back to cleaning greens. "I have a tendency to threaten him with it when he's being annoying."

A snarling roar broke from the forest and caused the twins to jump and spin towards the door._ "InuYasha?" _She wasn't worried, it sounded like Sesshomaru hadn't taken the news well of what had been happening with his wards. _"Feh, he's pissed but…"_ Kagome smiled when the mental shrug came through, _"He managed to avoid shredding anything. Think he's saving that for his weapons master."_ InuYasha's chuckle resonated through her and made her smile.

"It's fine, just Sesshomaru." Kagome went and put her other pot over the fire. Kneeling down she checked her rice. Kemuri pranced up and licked Kagome's cheek before laying down, plopping his head in her lap, sneezing when the mokomoko she wore tickled his nose.

"Lady Kagome… I mean no disrespect but… who the hell are you?" Yuzuki moved to sit beside her and watched the lady with fascination. Shinobu gave the door one more glance before moving to sit on Kagome's other side next to Kemuri.

Kagome's laughter rolled out, a joy filled sound, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "It's alright, I'm not offended." She grinned at the girl and patted her hand. "I know you've both seen a lot of strange things today, and not just the attitude of your Lord, but there are… things I can't tell you. If I did, it would put others in danger and possibly yourselves with the knowledge." Smiling gently, she looked between the two of them at their disappointed faces. "Should the need arise, I'll tell you what I can but for now…" Kagome shrugged and stroked Kemuri's head.

"What about Lord InuYasha? He… visited my dream." Yuzuki shook her head, eyes wide in wonder, "At first it I thought… but then… he really was there wasn't he?"

Her grin was wide and full of pride for what InuYasha had been able to accomplish. "He has his own gifts. I'm glad he could help you Yuzuki." Reaching out, Kagome touched the girl's wrist as a friendly gesture and frowned. Pulling Yuzuki's hand towards her, Kagome turned her wrist over, pushing back her sleeve and checked the skin of the girl's forearm. "What do you normally wear on this arm?" There was a strange sensation, almost a hum that came off the youkai's skin.

"I… nothing Lady. Why?" Yuzuki looked down at her own skin but saw nothing. Glancing at her brother she saw his eyes narrow in concern.

"Are you sure? No jewelry, gloves, has anyone given you a new under kosode, anything like that?" Lifting Yuzuki's wrist Kagome took a small sniff of the girl's skin and growled softly. "That scent…" Something was nudging a memory for her.

"Sister? Didn't you get a new bath oil?" Kagome had said scent and it had raised a red flag for him. His sister liked to scent her bath water and had recently received a new oil.

Yuzuki shook her head and frowned, "No I didn't. It's the same one I always use."

"Yes you did. It smells different than it used to." Feeling indignant that she would try to trick him he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"No I didn't! It's the same bottle and everything." Glaring back, she stuck her tongue out at him. "What are you talking about Shinobu?"

Annoyed at her, he hissed an angry sound. "Well it doesn't smell right! It's got a weird undertone to it!" He growled at her only to have her growl back.

Kagome rolled her eyes and snarled a quiet warning to cut it out so she could concentrate and silence fell in the room. "Night blooming daylily and… something." The lily had a strong sweet scent that was masking the second. _"InuYasha, I need your nose."_ His sense of smell was still a lot stronger than hers and he'd spent so much time living in the forest he could often tell what a scent was even if it was as subtle as this one.

His shadow appeared in the doorway and she smiled up at her mate. "Hope three's enough Kagome." Walking to her, he handed her the fish and crouching down asked, "What are you up to wench?" His smirk flashed wide. _"Got to get better at not giving ourselves away, like Miroku said."_ Sesshomaru, once more the composed daiyoukai, came to see what she was doing and stood looking down on them.

"There's something here," Kagome ran her nail down Yuzuki's forearm and made the girl giggle. "A scent and a touch of magic. I didn't notice it until I touched the skin of Yuzuki's arm." Taking the pup's other hand, Kagome pushed the sleeve back and ran a nail down her skin and found the same odd hum as before. Lifting her hand to Yuzuki's collar Kagome hesitated, "Do you mind Yuzuki?" When the pup shook her head and proceeded to sit still, her eyes wide in wonder, Kagome pulled the collar away from her skin just enough to see if the hum was there to. "It's everywhere." Puzzled by what she could feel, she looked to InuYasha and lifting Yuzuki's hand pulled her kimono sleeve back. "I can smell night blooming daylily and something else."

Lifting the offered arm he scented the girl's skin. "Hmm… definitely lily but…" Eyes narrowing, he inhaled again and searched his memory. "Kuso! That's Beradon'na it effects dreams and memories. We need to get this off her skin." Rising, he got the large pot they used to fill the bath and began heating water for the tub.

Kagome handed the fish to Sesshomaru, "Onii-san, do you mind?" He took the fish from her and handed them to Shinobu sending the pup outside.

"Imouto," Sesshomaru crouched down in front of her, "Do not touch the water once Yuzuki uses it." Brushing her bangs from her eyes he waited for her agreement before following Shinobu outside to clean the fish. He and the pup had something to discuss anyways.

She could smell the scent of fear starting to flow on the air and turned her attention back to Yuzuki. "It's alright Yuzuki. Don't be scared. We'll get it off and you'll start sleeping better." InuYasha was pouring water in to the pot and she reached for him. _"Beradon'na… why is the scent so familiar and why is it so important to get it off?"_

"_Do you remember the Flower Prince, Kagome?"_ Her soft gasp informed him she did. It had been a pain filled battle for the both of them emotionally, _"These are like his flowers, that's why the scent is familiar, only they affect youkai more than humans and it won't kill her_ _but if she keeps soaking in it, one day she'll sleep and not wake up. It will lock her in her nightmare and at that point… she may as well be dead." _InuYasha started digging through the cupboards._ "_We need tea."

"Why tea?" Smiling at the worried girl, Kagome stood and got the tea from where she kept it for InuYasha. Handing it to him, he went and poured two handfuls into the pot.

"Black tea will counteract the poison better than anything else, something in the plants… feh, I don't remember. It was another of those Myoga lessons I only sorta listened to." He'd been a puppy at the time, traveling with Myoga and had tried to eat the berries that grew on the plant. Myoga had stopped him just in time and afterwards the flea had prattled on about what each part of the plant could do to a youkai and how to counteract the poison should he ever need to. "Kaede may know if you ask her." The plant grew wild all over Japan.

When the water was warm enough to steep the tea, InuYasha took the pot into the bathing room and poured it into the tub. _"Come here tsuma."_ When Kagome walked in behind him, he pulled her tight to his body and cupped her cheek. _"Sesshomaru's right, don't touch the water after Yuzuki's used it and stay out of the tub until I get a chance to clean it. Beradon'na is really bad for the pup you're carrying."_

Stroking her fingers through his forelocks, Kagome gave them a gentle tug until she could press her lips to his. _"I won't, but there was more to the oil she's been using then just plants and flowers. There's a subtle tingle of power, a spell of some sort."_ Releasing him, she turned back to the tea infused water in the tub and pulled up her sleeve. _"I don't know what the spell is but its weak yet. She would have needed to build the concentration in order for it to really do what it was meant to." _A soft glow emanated from her fingers and dipping them into the bath, Kagome let a trickle of power infuse the water, sweeping them through the tub so the power blended fully.

"Yuzuki." Kagome called the girl into the room and rose to get her a cloth to wash with. When the youkai entered she still looked very nervous and Kagome cupped her cheek. The oil helped the beradon'na absorb so it was of no danger to her until it had been pulled from the pup's skin with the tea bath and her spell she'd set into the water. "You'll be fine beautiful girl. Now take this and scrub really well, all of your skin and hair, then when you're done drain the tub and we'll bring you fresh water to rinse with ok?" Yuzuki worried at her lip with a fang but nodded. "InuYasha, out please." Smiling at her mate she shooed him out the door. "Strip and give me that under kosode. I'll check it and make sure the spells not sitting in the fabric to." Pulling towels from the cabinet Kagome set them near the tub and took the clothing from Yuzuki when she handed it over. "Just wrap up when you're done and I'll send my mate back in with more water. Oh! The water may… tingle a little." Smiling gently at the girl, Kagome left her to her bath and returned to the scent of cooking fish in the common room.

Four pairs of Inu male eyes stared at her when she returned but she only had eyes for her onii-san. "What the hell is going on at your home?" With her emotions fluctuating she snarled loudly in her anger and paced back and forth across the room. "Poisoning puppies! Destroying their confidence! When I find out who's responsible…" She turned and her dark alpha eyes locked with InuYasha's. "You _will_ get to thrash someone my Great Dog General!" Holding Yuzuki's under kosode in her hands, Kagome could feel the hum of the spell in the fabric, faint but present from being in contact with her skin and as her rage rose so did her aura, until the fabric gave a hard snap as the spell broke under her reiki.

InuYasha stood and slowly approached his angry female. "Ok saiai, just calm down Kagome. You'll scare the puppy, he ain't used to your temper." He slipped his mind against hers and purred hard for her, soothing the rage she was feeling, softening it into anger and then helping her to push it away. She shook a little and when he reached her, he lifted his mate into his arms and took her down the hallway to their room.

Shinobu turned confused eyes to the Lord Sesshomaru. "Why is she so mad?" She'd reacted like they were… well family or something.

"My Imouto has a very big heart and seeing the injustice done to you and your sister… it angers her. As it angers me." He had spoken with the pup, gotten a more in depth accounting of all the abuse that had befallen Shinobu when he had not been around and could feel the cold rage wanting to escape his control. Shinobu had suffered years of abuse because of his cold detachment but until Kagome… he had not realized how his state of mind was affecting the world around him. Sesshomaru's focus had been so narrow, fight to increase his prestige and power, and the world be damned to any and all in his way. Since Rin, things had shifted for him and he had become more aware, having accepted the pups more completely since finding her but he had still not seen enough. "Dammit puppy. Why did you not say something?"

Cringing a little, Shinobu gave a heavy sigh and tried to find the right words. "Lord Sesshomaru… you weren't… exactly… approachable until well… now and it was only me that… had problems." Brushing his hand down his mokomoko Shinobu did something he never thought he'd be able to accomplish. He looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and held them for a moment. "Had they come after my sister sooner… I would have informed you of the… problem." She was his responsibility after all and he would never have let another hurt her.

His lips twitched a small smirk at seeing the boy find his strength enough to hold his gaze. _'Spending the afternoon with my brash and outspoken little brother has helped I see.'_ As the pup's eyes slid quickly away again, Sesshomaru cuffed him lightly. He felt affection for this young puppy and it was time he showed it. "No more hiding your problems young one. My Imouto says you are more than you seem and she is correct. To have smelt the difference in your sister's oil is impressive seeing as how not even she noticed." Rising, he removed their dinner from the fire before it burnt. "Things will be changing when I return to the west. You will need to be vigilant and watch out for your sister."

InuYasha meanwhile had his mate pressed firmly against the door._ "I love it when you get all feisty and your fire dragon rages behind your eyes. So fucking sexy my mate." _He was nipping at her neck and jaw and his purr was a sensual invitation that had her moaning. When her alpha rose and her Inu came with it, her eyes sparkled gold and usually carried a hint of mischief, even if she was mad, there was an element of wicked intent behind her eyes. This time as her dragon blood fired up the gold had shifted to a burning blue but only for a moment when she locked her eyes with his and called him Dog General.

His mokomoko slid off her shoulder and wrapped over his back and the arousal he was feeling burned into an inferno when his pelt touched his skin. _"Kami this fur!" _With a little snarl he snapped his fangs into Kagome's mark and she arched into him as a high pitched but soft whine broke from her. Her bare legs had become a torment for him and spinning them, he moved quickly until he could lay her on the bed and run his hands up her thighs, groaning when he found the shorts she had on. "That's like denying a starving man the feast laid out before him koibito."

Kagome laughed softly and wrapped her knuckles against his breastplate. "That's what this is like for me. Before I could just slide my hands through layers of fabric and find sleek warm muscle, now… cold hard metal." She pouted up at him but couldn't hide the amusement as it rolled over him and made him chuckle down at her. "Yuzuki will probably need the clean water soon." She worried her lip with her teeth, "I can't believe someone's been doing all these things to them." It made her sad the lengths some people, or in this case youkai, would go to when they wanted to see another fail.

Sitting up, he brought her with him and cuddle her on his lap. "Feh, we'll put a stop to it. Yah know that means we need to go to Sesshomaru's. Kuso, I knew this was gonna happen." All Sesshomaru's talk about assuming his place and making changes in the West were leading up to their presentation at court. "We can't leave him to deal with all the crap by himself and you may get your wish. I may have to thrash my way through a few nobles." That idea at least had his ears perking up at the prospect of getting in a decent fight for once.

"I'm not sure what you like more InuYasha. A good fight… or this." Wicked youkai grin spreading, Kagome sank her fingers into the split tail and stroked downwards. _"KAGOME!"_ His back arched with the pleasure she was causing and she giggled as Yuzuki call for her. "Got to go but if you are really, really good, my mate, I'll do that again later." She gave her panting mate a smacking kiss on the mouth and escaped before his brain could kick back in leaving his mokomoko behind.

* * *

A/N: R&R as always! Peace!


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers! Enjoy!

* * *

Yuzuki's bath did the trick and when Kagome checked her again, once she was dry, the scent and spell where gone. She fed them dinner, Sesshomaru's refusal had her huffing a little in annoyance but she let him have his way. During dinner the pups had asked questions about their adventures during the shard hunt. Not much was known of them beyond the western border so most of the stories were thought to be exaggerations. Once Kagome and InuYasha got started, it became clear that most of the tales the pups had heard had been toned down not exaggerated.

"So after I realized it was the flaming wheels keeping Hiten in the air, and once Shippo turned into a bow I shot one with my arrow and he lost his ability to fly. InuYasha grabbed the Thunder Pike, throwing away Tetsusaiga's sheath and punched Hiten before going for the sheath again, but it had begun to crack. So Shippo ran to get the sword and I went after him with his father's fur but Hiten hit us with Manten's lightning and we were blown onto the ground as fire rose around us." Kagome was using her hands, gesturing wildly as she got into the retelling of the Thunder Brothers and how they had met Shippo.

InuYasha took up the story from there. "Seeing them covered with fire I thought Hiten had killed Kagome, which pissed me off and after head-buttin' him, the sheath pulsed calling the Tetsusaiga to it. So I grab my sword and slash Hiten through the middle killing him, leaving the five shards on the ground." Thrusting a hand through his hair, InuYasha remembered the sorrow he'd felt thinking he'd been unable to save Kagome and Shippo._ "Just old memories koi, you were my shugosha then and still are today."_ Kagome washed softly through him and drowned out the old feelings. "Shippo's father's spirt ended up using his remaining powers to protect the two of them from Manten's lightning with fox fire and saved their lives." Neither of them brought up the fact that InuYasha had screamed her name when he thought Kagome and Shippo's dead spirits had come to say goodbye to him, surrounded in the green fog of fox fire.

Shinobu and Yuzuki stared wide eyed and slack jawed at the two of them. "That's… incredible and nothing like the stories we've heard at all!" Shinobu shook his head slowly in shock. "You actually _grabbed_ the Thunder Pike?" The idea that InuYasha had handled such a powerful weapon and lived to tell about it… it was beyond belief. "And it had _five_ jewel shards? This is a joke right?" Crossing his arms Shinobu glanced at his sister whose look of skepticism surely matched his own.

"No, it's all true. That's how we met Shippo." Kagome grinned as she nodded her head. "Honestly, thinking back on some of the adventures we had… even I can't believe they really happened. Like the Four War Gods onii-san." She pointed at Sesshomaru, "He killed Kyōra before the gods blended their power spheres."

"The Band of Seven Imouto and how much trouble you seemed to always get into." Sesshomaru smirked at her and stroked a hand down his mokomoko. Many of the stories they had related he had not known of either and was enjoying the tales.

"What was it you said onii-san when you saved us from Mukotsu? Oh yes, 'I did not save them. He could not answer my questions so I got rid of him.' Admit it, you liked me even then." Resting back against InuYasha's chest she laughed at the look Sesshomaru sent her.

"Feh, he ain't gonna admit to nothing." Smirking over her head InuYasha goaded his brother. "Too cold hearted back then, right brother? Wasn't like yah actually _cared_ what happened to your little brother's foolish humans." He chuckled when Sesshomaru growled at him.

"Little brother if you are trying to irritate me then you are succeeding." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at InuYasha but could not help the small twitch of lips when Kagome laughed. "I will say that you got less… perplexing as we went Imouto. For so small a female you were ever a contradiction of human nature." Turning to the fascinated faces of the twins Sesshomaru chuckled and waved his hand at Kagome. "This one never did what was expected of her. She may have broken the Shikon no Tama but she also repaired it and defeated Naraku in the process. Many would have simply gone home and left it to others." And Kagome could have gone down the well and never returned rather easily. "I may not have been impressed then little bird but you impress me now."

Kagome blushed at the praise. "It was the right thing to do onii-san, the only thing to do." Grinning, she looked up at InuYasha behind her. "Besides, InuYasha would never have gotten it all back together without me."

"Oi! Wench, and who saved your troublesome hide more times than I can count? Especially in the beginning." Chuckling he kissed her mouth. "Mistress Centipede, Yura of the Demon Hair, the Noh Mask, the Hell Painter Kōtatsu-" Kagome's hand covered his mouth as she laughed.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Though I take exception to Yura. We saved each other that time." Eyes sparkling with her mirth, she removed her hand and turned back around when Yuzuki giggled.

Yuzuki wanted to sigh at how in love the two of them were,_ 'They are so cute together!'_ and she could see it with every touch and smile. "I can't believe you would ever have to save Lord InuYasha. What happened with Yura of the… what was it, Demon Hair?" Glancing at her brother she saw his excitement at the idea of another story and this one was completely unknown to them.

"Keh, she was a hair oni and wanted to add mine to the collection. She could manipulate hair and it was sharp like blades so I'd given Kagome this," InuYasha tugged on the sleeve of the fire rat, "To protect her from getting cut and it protected her again when Yura threw an ogre fire hair attack at her. Otherwise she'd been nothing but dust, but nobody can keep Kagome down long." Pride was unmistakable in his voice as he hugged her a little tighter to his chest. "Yura managed to tie me up with her hair and Kagome found Yura's true-form, a comb, and smashed it killing her."

Yuzuki frowned a little in confusion. "What is so special about that kimono that it would protect her Lord InuYasha?" It looked like nothing more than a heavy red kimono but it was obviously important as it seemed to be all the lady wore.

"Feh, puppies, when your here in this house InuYasha and Kagome is fine. I ain't been no Lord up to this point and it's starting to sound… _weird_." Especially in his own house and Kagome was in total agreement. When they nodded he turned his eyes on Sesshomaru. "What you teaching these pups that they don't know about the Fire Rat Robe?"

"Considering fathers, now yours, is the only one known to exist why would their instructors even mention it?" It had been InuYasha's armor for two hundred years by this point, fifty of those on the Goshinboku, and until his little brother had started fighting Naraku and gaining some notoriety most youkai had not even remembered it existed.

"Shinobu toss me your dagger." InuYasha deftly picked it out of the air when the boy lofted it to him and giving it a flip, checked the balance and the edge to make sure it was sharp. Shinobu had come at him with it earlier today when he'd been training with him but it had become painfully obvious that the pup had lacked the confidence to truly know how to spar without fearing a reprisal. "Sharp, nicely honed and a good balance." Smirking a little he tested the tip. _"Kagome hold out your arm."_ When she complied he pressed the tip into the sleeve of her forearm and drew it quickly downwards.

The twins reacted violently, leaping up and reaching to stop InuYasha from hurting his mate but froze when Kagome giggled, "InuYasha that tickles!"

"What in the...?" Shinobu crouched down beside them, "How?" With a small whine he asked for permission to touch Kagome's arm and she gave him her hand. Inspecting the sleeve, he found no evidence that anything sharp had touched the kimono at all.

"The Robe of the Fire Rat, flame and heat resistant, impenetrable by non-demonic weapons, self-cleaning and self-repairing." InuYasha smirked as the twins crowded around them and handed Shinobu back his dagger. "And now it protects Kagome and our pup." His long fingers stroked slowly over her swelling belly and his smirk carried a touch of smug pride when his eyes connected with Sesshomaru's. _"Yes Inuyasha, big strong virile mate that you are."_ Kagome's amusement at his pride rumbled through his mind and made him chuckle.

Seeing the looking in his brother's eyes shift and become heated, Sesshomaru decided it was time to go and rising beckoned the pups to him. "Time to go. Imouto, little brother, it has been… entertaining. Until tomorrow." With his slow, gliding walk he headed for the door as the pups said their goodbyes.

Standing, Kagome hugged Yuzuki tightly, "Make sure you throw that oil away when you get home and get Shinobu to check the new one for you before you use it." Releasing the girl Kagome turned to Shinobu as InuYasha took Yuzuki's elbow.

"If you have anymore nightmares… reach for me and if I can I will help." InuYasha brushed her bangs from her face. He wasn't completely sure he could help the girl at such a distance but his instincts were nudging him to make the offer and he thought maybe the idea in itself would give Yuzuki some peace.

"Thank you both so much for all you have done!" Yuzuki surprised InuYasha when she hugged him tight around the waist before moving to stand by Sesshomaru at the door.

Kagome surprised Shinobu when she hugged him as well and with a glance to InuYasha for permission, he returned her embrace. "Thank you La- uh… Kagome. For everything." He still wasn't really sure what she had done but he felt… more, more like himself than he had in a very long time.

Leaning back Kagome smiled softly into his blue eyes and touched his cheek gently with her fingertips. "Remember what I said Shadō Koinu. You _are_ more than you think you are and it is time to start believing it. You scented something not even InuYasha noticed and that's… unusual to say the least!" Her mate's ability to scent things no one else noticed had always astounded her but not even he had smelt the Beradon'na on Yuzuki until he'd pressed his nose to her skin. "Use that talent, nurture it, and see where it will lead you."

Shinobu noticed her eyes had shifted, not to a solid gold like when he'd watched her glow before, but to the deep glittering black and gold that was her alpha. "I will Kagome, I promise." He would do anything she asked of him.

InuYasha chuckled as the puppy love blossomed, "Go find your own mate puppy." He smirked at the boy as he took Kagome's elbow and drew her away making Shinobu blush. "You remember what I said too. You ain't less than those others, in fact you're more than many of them, and you're part of these packs. The alpha packs of the sons of Inu no Tashio and you saved my mate so I owe you a debt. If anyone tells you you're worth less, you point 'em out to me when I get there and _we_ will set them straight!" His lip curled back over his fang as a snarl slid out and his hand gripped Shinobu's shoulder tightly. InuYasha's words boosted his confidence even more and Shinobu stood straighter, lifting his head so his hair no longer covered his eyes, and Kagome watched as the spark grew within the boy. The fire of a warrior in the making was growing within him and she smiled up at InuYasha. _"Well done saiai! Well done!"_

"I will remember InuYasha." With a bow he thanked the hanyou. "You're more of a Lord than you realize." InuYasha had talked a little about his life before Kagome once Shinobu had found the courage to ask during his training about what he'd meant by the comments InuYasha had made at the river. It had shocked him that someone who'd been treated so badly all his life could carry the level of confidence that InuYasha seemed to always display. InuYasha had shaken his head and told the boy that his confidence came with Kagome, that before her his attitude of confidence had been nothing more than anger masquerading as self-assurance. That until Kagome had seen him for what he truly was, had accepted him, loved him just the way he was and hadn't wanted him to change anything about himself, only then was he able to turn his false assurance into real confidence.

"Feh! Get on out of here both of you before Sesshomaru snarls at yah." Slightly embarrassed by the pup's words, InuYasha waved them towards the door.

Smirking a small twitch of lips, Sesshomaru watched his brother's flush creep across his nose from the doorway. The pup was correct, brash and loud he may be, but InuYasha was their father in the making and it was inspiring to witness him come into his own. Silently he left, knowing the twins would follow, and walked slowly towards Jaken's clearing. Shinobu fell in on one side of him and Yuzuki the other. As they got further from the house, he glanced down at the two slightly awestruck puppies and chuckled. "You will get used to them eventually." InuYasha and Kagome could be a bit staggering at the first meeting.

"Lady Kagome is like no one I have ever met and Lord InuYasha is… so different than I expected." Yuzuki had heard stories of the hanyou and hadn't really known what to expect but the kindness and strength he had radiated along with the power of his aura had not been it. "He's stronger than I expected." She said quietly, remembering how he'd somehow been able to step into her dream and help her. Knowing she had a guardian against the nightmare… she wasn't afraid to sleep anymore.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Yuzuki and set his hand softly on her head. Stroking his hand down her hair he felt her stiffen at the contact before smiling up at him and relaxing. Shinobu was very quiet and he wondered at what the boy was thinking. "And you Shinobu, what are your thoughts on my brother and his mate?"

Stroking a hand down his suddenly fluffy mokomoko Shinobu took a deep breath and held onto the confidence InuYasha had helped uncover tightly. "I think that they are more than they seem. What that _more_ is I don't know and InuYasha and Kagome both said we didn't need to know, but someday I hope that I can prove myself enough to be let in on the secret. The Lady Kagome is…" He shook his head, unable to describe adequately what he felt. "I would do anything to see she is kept safe."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "She does tend to cause that reaction in most males." Stopping he waited for the two pups to turn and look at him. "What you have seen of Kagome's strength and power is not to be discussed. InuYasha's ability to dream walk is also not to be discussed openly once you return to the palace. If you wish to speak of them in regards to Kagome's gentle nature and innate goodness, of InuYasha's strength and his inheritance of our father's power and title that is acceptable. Yuzuki what you experienced and Shinobu what you witnessed, these things must remain secret. Do you understand?" When they looked confused but nodded he let his alpha surface so the glitter filled his eyes. "Kagome's very life depends on these things staying private so when I say you will not speak on them I mean it. The change she has wrought in the both of you will be obviously apparent to all who see you and that cannot be helped and I would not have you going back to old ways even should it be possible. If asked about your difference you will simply state that the Lady Kagome is an exceptional healer and her gentle understanding of your loss has helped you to recover from the death of your parents." He had pinned them both in place with the power of his alpha and this time when he finished speaking they both held looks of determination and nodded again.

"Very well. One last thing before I return you to Jaken." Sighing quietly he swallowed his own pride. "I owe you an apology. It is my narrow vision that has caused you both to become involved in whatever plot is occurring at court. When you return, Jaken will be the only one to see to your care until I return and can flush out the traitor. It will become known that you have displeased me by leaving the palace and that you are to be confined to your rooms with only Jaken to look after you until I release you from your punishment. You will not be seen by teachers, healers, or trainers until then." They looked stricken and lowered their eyes from his face. "You are not being punished, you are not in trouble, but I will see you safe until I return and I cannot leave until after the moonless night." Setting his hand on Shinobu's shoulder he repeated InuYasha's gesture. "Little brother is correct in that you can claim space in both our packs. Your status will rise dramatically once InuYasha and Kagome make their presence felt and their favour of you both is shown. Take this time to practice the lessons he gave you today, learn and grow stronger for you will need to be vigilant and protect your sister." The twins would become even bigger targets for the traitor if this favour was known of too soon and he needed to do some digging and find out what the reason was behind targeting the pups.

Releasing the boy he continued his slow gliding pace towards Jaken's camp. The kappa was not going to be impressed with his new role and Sesshomaru smirked slightly at the idea of pressing him into service. He had a secondary purpose for sending Jaken back with the twins. Irritating little demon that he was, Jaken was exceptional at finding out things people would rather keep hidden. He could go unseen when he wished and had discovered secrets at court for Sesshomaru before. Arriving at the camp, Sesshomaru glanced at A-Un, the dragon looked content and well fed. He was considerably cleaner than normal and he could see Rin's care in the keeping of the animal. "Jaken, did Rin have a pleasant visit?" He had brought her there after their walk when she had requested to visit the Kappa.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! She took A-Un to the usual spot in the river for a bath and grooming. We took her back to the miko's before supper though she asked to wait for you. I didn't think you would be back tonight." Cringing a little the kappa waited for the snarl but was stunned when instead the Lord Sesshomaru only cocked a brow at him.

"Hn, that is acceptable. Come Jaken, we have much to discuss." Sesshomaru controlled his features as the Kappa began to sweat. He knew much of his personality was changing, becoming less chillingly cold, but he enjoyed tormenting Jaken too much to drop all of his 'act' with the little demon. It had become their way of dealing with each other and it would be just too strange to change their relationship completely at this point. Walking into the forest they left the twins to sit and talk by Jaken's small fire.

Shinobu and Yuzuki sat and spoke quietly about all they had seen and been part of in the single day they had been away from home. She told Shinobu about her dream and how InuYasha had shown up, changing it into something else entirely and even after he'd left when the spell had tried to tug her away and back into the nightmare, his control had been so complete it hadn't let her dream shift at all. She hadn't had a chance to tell him about that, only having put the pieces together while she related it all to Shinobu, but she had felt a pull on her, like a hand trying to drag her mind back to the memory but the ocean had held her attention and she had _finally,_ after so many nights, rested.

Shinobu spoke softly of all the things InuYasha had told him, everything from the river to how Kagome had changed his life. He related all the training InuYasha had put him through, stripping him right back to the basics once he'd realized how poorly the trainers had been working with him. The things he was good at and had been praised for had ended up being the things his sister had been teaching him when they were alone. She had been able to see the poor job his trainers were doing and had been trying to help him improve but Shinobu's confidence had never been that high. Yuzuki had commented it was always one step forward and two steps back when he'd come back from weapons practice and InuYasha had snarled the same general sentiment.

"I don't know what we are missing when it comes to the two of them but I'm not going to do anything that would put Lady Kagome's life in danger and I know you won't either Yuzuki. This is the one and only time I will tell you what I saw." Quietly, he told her about Lord Sesshomaru's growled warning and he'd blinked and Lord InuYasha had disappeared so fast that it took him a moment to realise the hanyou had left the room. Joining the two alpha's he'd seen Kagome glowing a soft rose aura, her eyes a hard gleaming gold, and he knew from what was said that she had been seeing something, searching through time and space for an answer to what was occurring at the palace. "I have _never_ seen anything like it. I've never even _heard_ of anything like it before! Kuso, I asked if she was a Kami earlier and she denied it but Yuzuki… if you could have seen _that_… I'm not so sure now." His eyes were wide with wonderment as he thought back on what he'd seen. "Lord Sesshomaru grasped my shoulder and told me 'you have seen nothing' just like what he said tonight. Why would they need or even want to keep such powers a secret?" He would say nothing, he'd promised the Lord Sesshomaru after all and would do nothing to jeopardize his place in the pack but he didn't really understand why the secrecy was needed.

"She's weak yet, from the mate bond and I think wherever her powers come from. You didn't see her after she shot that arrow, to busy staring at the human, but I was watching her and her aura went from full and vibrant to almost nothing in a heartbeat. Lord InuYasha was forcing youki into her system and strengthening her but can you imagine… even after she healed Lord Sesshomaru this morning it was the same. Her knees gave out as she finished and he had to catch her." Shaking her head slowly Yuzuki could only imagine at how much energy it took for her to do some of the things she could do. "And know she's carrying. The amount of energy her body goes through must be staggering. She did that 'hold out her hand thing' with the man who attacked her and while you got in trouble brother I watched her heal the man. In some strange way I think… she touched his soul… just like with me… just like with you. How else would she know to call you Shadō Koinu and me 'beautiful girl' just like our mother used to?"

"Sometimes Yuzuki you are too observant for your own good." Sesshomaru stepped out of the forest with Jaken. He'd been listening to them speak for a few minutes and Yuzuki's brilliant young mind was working overtime. Sitting across the fire from them he watched Yuzuki calmly as the girl tried to decide whether his comment was a compliment or a correction. "You are close to seeing what must not be seen puppy. After tonight this train of thought must end for you. If you dig into this further it could cause irreparable harm and bring about a fight they are not yet ready for. There is a war coming, it will be years in the making and if given enough time to discover her full strength, to come into her powers, we will win but if someone with a curious mind was to begin asking questions and she happened to say the wrong thing in front of the wrong person… this Sesshomaru would be very displeased." Standing to his full height Sesshomaru let his alpha rise hard and fast around him, the power rolling over him like a cloak and glared hard at the two puppies. "This is the last warning I will give you. Until Kagome choses to enlighten the two of you, you will cease this line of thought and do as I have asked. Do you understand me Yuzuki?" The girl cringed under the strength of his alpha but nodded.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I promise!" The weight on her was crushing. It was the first time he had ever used his alpha against her in such a way and she hoped he would never have cause to do it again. The weight lifted and with a gasp she felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru knelt beside the pup and took her chin in his hand, "You must understand the seriousness Yuzuki. This line of though… it cannot continue but that does not mean you must stop being clever. You have a quick mind and one day it will be an asset to me but Kagome and her powers are not your concern. If the time comes _she_ will tell you everything but only she has the ability to _know_ when that time will be. Do not push this puppy… please."

Her eyes shot to his with the final word. He never said please, just commanded and was expected to be obeyed. For him to ask it in such a way it took some of the harshness out of his alpha's reprimand. "As you wish Lord Sesshomaru. I would never want to be the cause behind Lady Kagome getting hurt."

Releasing her chin Sesshomaru stood. "Very well. Get some sleep. You will leave at first light." Turning he walked slowly into the forest and away from Jaken's camp. He had said more to the twins in this one day than he had in the seventy years they had been under his care. He was not concerned with Shinobu, the pup's dedication to Kagome was already clear and pushing his developing instincts to protect the alpha female hard and he knew Yuzuki would keep her promise but the fact that a pup had been with them only the one day and had seen all she had was worrisome. Yes she was an exceptionally sharp pup but that did not mean that others would not see and suspect as well. Still they would need to be careful.

Looking up, he found himself in the clearing of the large old tree Kagome called the Goshinboku. The tree had a soothing presence and he wondered, not for the first time, if it really did house a kami's spirit. Leaping, he landed on a wide branch, one that carried a trace of InuYasha's scent, an obvious favorite of his brothers and settled in for the night. He did not normally sleep in a tree but there were too many humans around for him to feel comfortable sleeping under one and tonight he needed to rest. The day had been long and frustrating in places, he still wanted to sink his fangs into the father of the baka he had executed but Kagome had said no. She was getting good at overriding his objections. InuYasha had commented that Kagome was very good at manipulating him and Sesshomaru was beginning to understand what little brother had been implying. Sighing, he rested his head against the trunk of the tree and closing his eyes sent himself down into the meditative state he used to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome watched the twins and Sesshomaru disappear into the trees before turning back to find InuYasha had gone to close up the rest of the house for the night. She could feel the twinge of pain in his back, had been feeling it since he'd crashed into the wreckage of Auska's home. It had gradually lessened throughout the day but he'd aggravated something when he'd put Shinobu through his paces and his shoulder and back were grabbing him painfully when he moved in certain ways. Smirking a little, she shut and secured the door for the night after making sure Kemuri was settled, asking him to stay on his fur in the common room for now. She gave the hound a scratch and went to get ready for bed.

InuYasha was working to get his armor off as she went past the dojo door. "Do you need help InuYasha?" She could feel his frustration at his pain but he was going to be stubborn and shook his head no. Continuing on to the bedroom she made a detour and grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom. Moving a little quicker when she heard InuYasha's armor hit the floor, Kagome pulled on her pajama's from the future, a pair of cotton shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top with, of all things, puppies on it. The shorts and top were about a size to small and pulled across her hips and chest but she was fairly certain her mate wouldn't mind. Laying the towels out across the bed she covered the furs and silk in linen and waited for InuYasha to arrive.

"Kagome? What are you up to?" InuYasha's brow furrowed at the sight of the towels spread across the bed and glanced at her only to have his eyes freeze and hold on the sight of her in her tight future clothing. He knew his mouth had fallen open when she laughed and held out her hand.

"Come here my mate." Kagome giggled as he stared, a little bug eyed, at her apparel. When he reached her, he bypassed her hand and gripped her by the waist firmly as his seductive purr rumbled through the room. Laughing she pulled gently away. "Save that for later! I want to help you feel better."

"That will help me feel better." He reached for her again as his eyes heated.

Still laughing she swatted his hands away. "Strip." Eyes dancing she bent and picked up a bottle of liniment from where she'd set it beside the bed. "I got this from Kaede before we left with Kemuri today." InuYasha had set her down long enough to check the hound to make sure he could walk home alright and Kagome had quietly asked Kaede if she had anything for sore muscles, explaining how she could feel the pain of InuYasha's. The miko had reached for a bottle and then for some reason had taken a second one down instead. Kagome had frowned at her in question but the old miko had only chuckled and said that Kagome might find this one more to her taste and that it was safe to use while pregnant. Not really understanding, Kagome had tucked it in her sleeve and when InuYasha had set her on the bed, once they'd returned home, she had set it on the floor before falling apart all over her mate.

InuYasha smirked a little but did as she asked, dropping the split tail onto the bed before taking off all his clothing. Naked he laid back on the bed, hands behind his head, and waggled his eyebrows, his desire for her obvious. Kagome's eyes heated at the sight of his engorged erection but she shook her head with a grin and made him roll over. "Back first baka. I can feel how much your shoulder hurts." He pouted at her but rolled onto his belly and tucked his mokomoko under his crossed arms like a furry pillow.

She stared for a minute, with all that naked golden skin how could she not. "Kami you're stunning." He chuckled and opened a lazy eye to look at her over his shoulder._ "As you are insisting on doing this first wench, maybe we can get on with it?"_ She knelt on the bed and straddled his hips, sitting gently on his lower back and gathering his hair she twisted it out of the way as he groaned a little. "What I haven't even started yet?" Pouring the oil out into her hand she rubbed them together to warm it slightly. _"Yeah but I'd kinda like to be doing other things with my tsuma then… oh… holy… kami…"_ His groan was full of relief and he relaxed completely. Kagome had dropped her hands to his shoulder and was working her thumbs deeply through the tight knot she could feel under his skin. He had some light bruising that hadn't completely faded yet and it made her wonder at how bad they must have been in order to last this long. "You've been holding back. You could have told me you got this hurt at Hotaka's today." She moved her hands over his shoulders, upper back and neck, massaging out the tension and stiffness she could feel before sliding her body down and sitting on his thighs. She continued her deep massaging of his low back and up the sides of his spine, over the firm muscles of his buttocks and when she found the still purple bruise on the back of one thigh she leaned down and licked it, swirling her tongue to heal it with her saliva.

The taste exploded on her tongue and she suddenly understood what Kaede had done. This oil was flavoured with yuzu, tart with a little zing, and it tingled on her tongue. _"My mentor has a hentai streak!"_ She giggled for InuYasha but his relaxed and deeply calm mind only brushed gently against her and she grinned at soothing him so well. Kagome continued down his legs, rubbing his hamstrings, calves and feet. Sitting beside him, she gently encouraged him to roll over and with a soft sigh he did. His eyes were closed and the peaceful look on his face had her grinning. Gradually she straddled his ribs and warming more oil between her hands she rubbed smooth firm circles into his pectorals, stroking her hands over all his golden skin, massaging the tension out of his arms and hands. Lifting up, she moved carefully down her almost sleeping mate and straddled his thighs, stroking her hands over his abs she leaned down and licked the center line slowly, something she'd been wanting to do since their first night together, and felt the subtle stirring of his desire returning. Kagome rubbed the oil into his hips before sliding down and massaging his thighs and legs. Being able to touch him like this, smooth her hands over all his ridges and hollows of muscle was heaven for her.

His mind was so calm when she brushed against it she was hard pressed not to giggle. He was purring softly, had been for a while, and she quickly removed her clothing before he noticed she'd stopped. Rubbing more oil between her palms she sat across his abs and spread it over her own breasts before pressing her now naked skin to his and kissing him softly. She licked at his mouth and when his calm mind started to catch up to the sensations his body was feeding him, she ran her tongue firmly up his throat, slid her wet heat over his growing cock and sank her fingers into the mokomoko underneath his head.

InuYasha gave a gasping moan as his eyes shot open and he quickly reversed their positions. "Teasing little mate, something I can do for you?" Grinning he thrust himself into her wet and dripping sheath. Licking her throat as she whined a pleased sound, he moved his lips over her skin and caught the taste of yuzu as it zinged on his tongue. "What in the… what is that?" Kagome's laughter had her clenching down on his cock and he shuddered.

"Kaede. She said I'd like the taste of this one better. Now I get it!" Grinning, Kagome swept her tongue over his mark and up his throat. "Who knew that you could get flavoured massage oil in the feudal era!" The oil was doing interesting things as his coated skin touched hers, creating a tingle and warmth across them both. With a little moan Kagome arched up into InuYasha rubbing her breasts across his chest.

Grabbing her thigh he pulled it up around his waist allowing him deeper within his mate's tight body. He lapped at her skin, enjoying the zip of the yuzu on his tongue, and the way the oil seemed to heat his blood. Moaning he sat up with her, wrapping his arms around her waist so she could straddle his lap and sink down deep on his length. Lifting and lowering her hips slowly he slid her up and down his hard shaft and nipped at her throat as the oil heated his skin. Her head fell back, the whimpered moan she gave begging for his fangs, and accepting her submission he closed his fangs over her throat. _"Touch me Kagome, tough me everywhere!" _ Her hands drifted over his body, down his arms and over his back as she pulled him closer, while her reiki rose to blend with the heat of the oil over his skin making him groan with desire. His youki pulsed and poured into her everywhere their skin touched, the pleasure was almost mind numbing and as his chin lifted she attacked his throat, nipping and biting at his skin, before scraping her fangs over his mark. Snarling, he pressed her back down into the bed.

Pulling away had her whimpering but he turned her to her knees and as he thrust back into her tight sheath they both groaned at the sensation. Gathering her hair, he gave it a twist and flipped all of it over her shoulder. Her oil still sat on the bed and taking the bottle he poured a stream of it down her spine, stoppering the bottle before chucking it at the pillows, he rubbed the oil into her skin as he thrust slowly in and out of his mate. When the oil started to heat her skin, when the burn began, he felt it and wrapping an arm under her breasts, he lifted her off her hands. _"Hold on to the headboard tsuma." _When she grabbed the frame it brought her closer to his mouth and he began to lap and suck at her skin, dragging his fangs over her sensitive flesh. _"Oh Kami InuYasha!"_ The split tail suddenly wrapped around their thighs and her pleasure was whipping over his skin, sinking into him like he sank into her, making him growl excitedly as he increased his pace. His hands had slipped up to cup her breast and his oil coated fingers where streaking over her nipples playing and tugging. The little bolts of desire where firing into her center when he tugged on her and sliding his hands to her back he drew his claws down her skin thrusting into her rapidly as the pressure built in her center and wrapped his desire around her mind.

The claws on her sensitized back had her giving a silent scream of pleasure as her core detonated and clamped hard on his cock. Panting, she held on as he slowed his pace, drawing out her orgasm until she could only shudder and moan at the torturous feelings he was inducing. Her reiki was twisting with his youki as he poured it into her through those stroking claws and she whined a pleading sound. "InuYasha… onegai!" His arms wrapped her tight and pulled her firmly into his chest, causing them both to hiss as the oil heated between them.

Her hair had fallen over her mark so he set his fangs against her nape and snarled. Her spike of excitement thrilled him and he shifted his mouth to just under her right ear over her pulse point and bit down firmly, growling as he continued to push into her tight sheath. Nibbling down he found her shoulder and bit down again, every time he bit down she shivered and moaned with pleasure and excitement making him harden and fill her fuller.

His scent was so strong on the air, that feral wild scent of his alpha, he carried it all the time but this close she felt drugged by it and washed her desire through him, caressing all of him in one push of her reiki. Opening her eyes she was greeted with the sight of one fuzzy ear close to her mouth and she closed her lips on the tip, stroking it with her tongue before scraping a fang gently over it. His desire poured over her and she moaned as his pace picked up and when he lifted his head to kiss her mouth she sank her fang into his lip and lapped at the desire laden blood that welled up, giving a keening cry she thrust her hips back into his until she clenched and shattered around his hard cock again. Panting and holding onto his hands where they wrapped her waist, her alpha eyes met his and before he could voice his need, she sank her fangs into his mark. With a howling roar he came hard inside her, squeezing her a little tighter, as his orgasm pulsed through his body.

Sitting back on his legs, InuYasha held her tightly to him, nuzzling her throat as he breathed the scent of her cinnamon into his nose. _"I love you so much Kagome. Without a doubt you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." _Breathing a little deeper he caught the heady scent that was their pup, ginger and sun warmed forest, and rumbling his pleasure set his fangs under her ear.

Kagome tilted her head, giving him her throat and purred her own pleasure back. His hands had drifted down to press against her belly and she sighed in happiness. _"I love you to InuYasha, more every day I think."_ She began to pull away, the mokomoko sliding around her thigh, only to have him hold her tight and growl at her. He liked the feeling of still being deep inside her and didn't want to let go yet. The oil was still a pleasant warmth between them and he lapped at her shoulder tasting the zing of the yuzu. She stayed relaxed and let him do as he wished, it wasn't a hardship to be locked together with him, and she wallowed a little in the mind of her mate, enjoying his contentment and pleasure.

When he finally released her they found most of the oil had absorbed into their skin. Grinning, Kagome found the bottle hidden amongst the pillows were InuYasha had thrown it and placed it in her clothing cabinet for another day. Turning to look at her mate, he was waiting for her propped against the pillows and going to him, Kagome slid under the covers he held open. Laying her head on his shoulder, she felt him tuck his mokomoko in behind her as one tail snuck over her hip to lay across his abdomen above her thigh were her leg pressed into him. His hand was idly stroking her hair and she could feel his rising agitation and waited for him to ask the question that was weighing on him. "Kagome…" His hand stopped and she tilted her head to look up at him. In the dark of their bedroom, with only the crescent moon's soft light streaming through the windows, his eyes held an eerie iridescent quality. "Are you… ok with what's happening? You're… changing so much… becoming so much more than we ever expected. The things you can do, and the stuff you've been able to see… are you happy?"

Sliding up until her face was level with his Kagome pressed her lips gently to his. "This may not be what I expected saiai, but I'm not adverse to the new me." Smiling, she stroked her hand over his heart. "The things I can do, they help people, and that's all I've ever wanted to be able to do. The seeings are…" Sighing she searched for the right word. "Aggravating, not because I have them but because I don't always see everything and I wish... I wish that everything would be clear but then I'm not a kami. No matter if Shinobu seems to think I am." She giggled a little when InuYasha smirked at her. "I am happy. Extremely happy! And just because this isn't what I expected doesn't mean I'm disappointed. I have you and soon our pup and that's all I ever truly wanted." Kagome kissed him again and slid back down to where she had been laying against him before. "At least our lives will never be boring!" Wrapping herself tight to him, she yawned and purred a happy content sound. "Plus we have… family." She yawned and drifted towards sleep. "We have… Sesshomaru."

He could tell she'd fallen asleep and smirked softly. They did have family, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and their children, the two new puppies, and yes, they did have his brother and even before he knew of the soul bond Sesshomaru had been willing to try. Had the soul bond never formed between himself and Kagome he did wonder if the relationship, the family bond that he now shared with his brother, would have been as strong but with as stubborn as Kagome could be when it came to some things… Sesshomaru would have been hard pressed to defy her. Smirk spreading into a grin, InuYasha drifted into sleep with his brother on his mind.

* * *

A/N: Yuzu is a citrus type fruit similar in flavour to lemons native to Japan or so Wikipedia informs me! R&R as always.


	67. Chapter 67

Opening his eyes, InuYasha had a moment of panic. Where the hell was he and where was Kagome? He was standing in a forest, or what he thought was a forest, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Trees of towering proportions surrounded him, the bark a startling array of colours and textures, some had leaves, others needles, and some had an odd combination of both. Fog rolled along the ground, obscuring the forest floor completely, and turning a tight slow circle he found he was in the center of a perfectly round clearing. Ears twisting, he could hear water running somewhere behind him and looking up to the sky, InuYasha found a deep black, star speckled vista with a crescent moon just past the tips of the odd trees. "What the hell is this?" He murmured only to have his voice echoed back to him.

"You stepped onto the path tonight puppy." The deep voice rolled out of the forest to his left. Startled, he spun and reached for Tetsusaiga only to find himself empty handed. Snarling softly he watched the male step out of the trees and gapped a bit as Takeshi walked through the fog. He'd seen the black dragon in Kagome's mind but nothing had prepared him for the aura the hanyou radiated. It was powerful, not quite up to his, but enough to feel him coming as the swirl of youki in a soft violet color blew the fog out of his way. Dressed in black and gold with armor similar to Sesshomaru's, the hanyou moved with purpose, and InuYasha could see the lethal grace of a predator in his every stride. Sizing him up, he wondered what a battle between the two of them would be like.

"Welcome InuYasha to the dreamscape." Takeshi chuckled a bit as the Inu struggled to understand. Stopping in front of Kagome's mate he held out his hand and clasped InuYasha wrist tightly when it was offered.

"Dreamscape?" InuYasha looked around at the forest.

"Yes puppy, dreamscape. You took the first step tonight. I have been waiting for you to make the leap for it would be dangerous for you to do so without guidance." He chuckled when InuYasha snarled at him.

"I ain't no puppy." Indignant, InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the dragon.

Smirking at the Inu, Takeshi mimicked his moves and crossed his own arms. "Make it to five hundred and we can reassess your puppy status… _puppy_."

InuYasha chuckled a bit, "All right… old man. What am I doing here?" He waved his hand at his surroundings.

Takeshi grinned wide enough that InuYasha caught a full view of the overly long fangs of the dragon. "This, young hanyou, is the dreamscape. It is the place you will start from when you need to seek out another. Tell me, InuYasha, whom were you thinking of when you fell asleep tonight?"

"Uh… Sesshomaru." InuYasha thrust a hand over his ears not really understanding. "I don't get it. I didn't come here with Kagome or with Yuzuki either. What does this place have to do with any of that?" Turning, he paced away and then back towards the dragon needing to move and work off his edginess.

Takeshi shook his head at the impatience of the Inu. "InuYasha if you will stop I will tell you." He waited until the puppy had stopped moving before continuing. "With Kagome the connection to her mind is always there and open and with Yuzuki you were awake and touching her, creating the connection, so it was not necessary to come here. This time you are technically sleeping and by thinking of your brother you have stepped into this," He waved his hand, "The dreamscape. From here you can walk the path that takes you to him or anyone else you wish to find." He chuckled when InuYasha's ears perked forward.

"So… how do I know where to go?" Intrigued at this new development InuYasha turned to look at the trees and took a few steps towards them.

Takeshi moved with him and set his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. The Inu was currently armor clad but lacking his sword. "One step at a time puppy. Even here there is danger if you are not careful. This clearing is your starting point and is the place you must return to before you will be able to wake up. We must get you your Tetsusaiga before we continue." Stepping away, Takeshi took a deep breath closed his eyes and breathing out said, "Kokushibyou." Manifesting a long curved black sword in his hand. Pressing the tip into the ground, Takeshi leaned on the hilt and watched InuYasha expectantly.

"Black death huh?" InuYasha admired the curved sword with its sparkling black blade. Taking a breath, he repeated the dragon hanyou's action and breathing out said, "Tetsusaiga." and felt the hilt of his sword settle into his hand. Grinning, he hefted Tetsusaiga to his shoulder.

"Excellent. Now for your Pasuu-ōkā. You will need something to guard your path so it doesn't disappear behind you." Takeshi turned to the forest and whistled, high long and piercing. A Toraneko leapt from between the trees and sat down at Takeshi's feet. The tiger youkai purred happily and butted its head against the dragon hanyou making him chuckle and scratch at its ears. "This is my path walker Bunko. He guards my path while I journey. You may create your own but only once so choose wisely. Think of what you want and then manifest it like you did Tetsusaiga."

InuYasha grinned when he saw the tiger and knew exactly what he wanted. Breathing deep, he closed his eyes and brought her forth. "Hello Kirara." Smirking, he crouched down when the Nekomata mewed at him and picked up the small, two tailed cat.

Takeshi chuckled and shook his head. "Why her InuYasha?"

"Feh. I've missed her, she travels with Kohaku now." He sat the little cat on his shoulder, scratching her under her chin and turned back to Takeshi. "Besides, she has a battle form if she needs it and I trust her to watch my back. She ain't really here is she?" Concerned, he hoped he hadn't pulled her here from somewhere else and left Kohaku without her protection.

"As you wish." It was too late to choose another anyway. "And no, she is your memory of her and is as real as your mind can make her. Now to find your brother. Come, stand here." Takeshi pointed to the center of the clearing, waving Bunko back to the treeline to wait. Moving to the center of his clearing InuYasha felt a subtle pulsing begin under his feet and looked down at the ground only to see the fog was back. "Swirl your youki to remove the fog InuYasha. The fog will obscure the direction if not removed." Takeshi stepped away from the inu-hanyou as the wind built around him and whipped the fog back into the forest. "Good, now think of Sesshomaru. What do you feel?"

Closing his eyes as Kirara purred on his shoulder, he thought of his brother and felt a tugging, like someone was pulling on a cord tied to his wrist. "That way." Lifting his hand he pointed into the forest between two red trunked trees.

"Excellent. Look behind you." When InuYasha turned, Takeshi moved back beside him and pointed to the small stream that ran at the edge of his clearing, visible now without the fog to cover it. "Dip Tetsusaiga in the water."

InuYasha looked at Takeshi. "This ain't going to do anything weird to my sword is it?" He moved cautiously towards the water, still feeling the tugging on his wrist that was encouraging him to turn around.

"No puppy it _ain't_ going to do anything to your sword in the outside world." He teased the dog demon and gave him a shove to move him forward. "We don't have all night InuYasha."

InuYasha stepped closer to the running water. Looking down, the water reflected the sky overhead, a deep black with glistening stars, and he dipped two thirds of Tetsusaiga into the water before pulling it out and gasping. "You said it wouldn't do anything!" His silver blade was now turning black and glittered with star dust. It was almost the Black Tetsusaiga but without the galaxies forming on the blade.

"No I said it wouldn't do anything in the outside world. You need to listen better puppy." Takeshi chuckled as InuYasha turned on him with a snarl. "Oh calm down. The water and your sword create the path that leads you home." He waved a hand at the inu in dismissal. "Follow the tugging to the treeline and wait." Takeshi went to the water and dipped his own blade in before following InuYasha.

InuYasha glared at Takeshi but did as he asked and waited in the clearing between the two red trunks. The trees bark was soft and rather fuzzy looking and he noticed the needles were green on top and blue underneath. When Takeshi appeared beside him InuYasha looked up at the taller dragon hanyou. "What's up with the weird trees?"

"Hn, they are part of this landscape and have always been this way. We walk in a different reality when we are here, a step outside of your world, so this world is slightly different then what you know. It is similar to what I created for Kagome but this place has always been here and is where dreams originate." He gave a small shrug. He didn't have any more answers to give on the subject. "Now watch and repeat." Taking Kokushibyou in both hands, he drove the sword into the ground within the clearing but right at the edge of the trees. A circle of light began to glow on the ground around the blade. "Anytime you need to create a path you will need to bathe your blade first. It will always be black and carry the star dust while you are here now that you have immersed it this first time but it must be bathed every time or the path will not stay strong. A weak path is easily disrupted and losing your way when here… would be very bad." His black eyes sparked with blue and held the glittering gold of InuYasha's until he was sure the Inu understood just how costly that mistake would be.

InuYasha repeated Takeshi's action, driving Tetsusaiga's tip into the ground and watched the circle form around his blade, only from his circle it spread out to enclose the entire clearing in a ring of white light keeping the fog from creeping back in. He noticed an odd shaped pattern on the ground at the center of his clearing for the first time and looking closer he saw it formed a crescent moon. Frowning he glanced to the other hanyou for clarification.

"Your starting point is protected and nothing can enter until you return. It protects your sleeping mind as you travel, hence the crescent moon of your house." Pulling his sword from the earth Takeshi stepped into his circle, setting his blade over his shoulder, and waited for InuYasha to do the same. "Bunko." The tiger padded over and sat at his heals. "Put Kirara down." The little neko jumped down and mewed as she twined around InuYasha's ankles.

"You said there is danger here, what kind?" InuYasha gazed into the dark of the woods but could make out little other than more trees as the moon's glow was not very bright.

"We are not the only ones who can dream walk. Follow the tugging InuYasha." Takeshi waved the Inu onwards and stepped out after him. "The path will glow behind you and become your way back."

InuYasha glanced backwards and saw the path forming behind him, star dust flowing from Tetsusaiga's tip floated down and formed a glittering silver trail that the light from the circle he'd created streamed along. "Did you ever have a moment when you thought 'what the fuck is up with my life'?" He rubbed at his forehead as Takeshi gave a deep gravely laughed.

"Yes, I believe that was also my reaction when I was lead through this the first time but my teacher was not as strong as yours is, he kept fading out and I was stuck alone to figure most of this out the hard way." Chuckling still he turned to see Bunko was teaching Kirara what the little neko would need to be doing as well. "Your Kirara is very smart."

Glancing back and down at her InuYasha chuckled. "You should have seen some of the things she did during the shard hunt. What is her purpose here anyways and what danger do I need to watch for?" The tugging at his wrist was getting more insistent and he picked up his pace. The forest was thinning out and as he stepped around a shrub he looked out into a long narrow field. It had fine yellow grass, knee high, and was waving slightly in the breeze. Every few feet a tuft of orange turf interspersed the yellow grass and had bright green flowers growing on long smooth stems. As he went to step forward, Takeshi held out his arm.

"Wait." Standing at the edge Takeshi lifted his face to the breeze and scented the air. "Do you smell that?"

InuYasha lifted his nose and breathed deep. The scent was faint but he could just smell a foul odor that made his nose wrinkle. "What the hell is that?" He sneezed trying to clear the scent from his nose.

"They look like ookami, only blacker than the darkest night and are diseased with oozing sores that emit that horrendous stench. If you smell that puppy, and you listen to me, you run. Do not hesitate! You run hard for your clearing. If they break your path, and they will try, you will not get back to yourself. Once you are back there you can fight if you need to but out here… your path is your lifeline and your sword creates your path. Fighting with Tetsusaiga here will only obscure and weaken your way home." The look InuYasha gave him was full of cocky confidence and he cuffed the dog demon hard. "Do not do what you are thinking! I know you puppy in case you have forgotten. I've watched you grow, I've watched you fight, and I've seen the stunts you have pulled. Do not screw with this or you will be stuck here and never get back to my ryuu-mei! And if I have to come find you I will take it out of your hide!" He snarled, a deep rolling sound of anger and warning not to cross him as he bared his fangs at the inu-hanyou.

InuYasha didn't back down in the face of the angry dragon only waited for him to find some control. "I ain't going to do anything stupid that keeps me from Kagome. If you say run…" His lips curled back over his fangs in disgust at the idea of running from anything. "I will but if they follow me I'm gonna show them that I ain't no push over!" His fist clenched on Tetsusaiga's hilt and the sword pulsed once, shaking more star dust loose behind him.

Takeshi nodded and waved the inu on. "Find your brother. Kirara is your back up, she guards the path as you return to your clearing, and should the Akushitsu, those diseased ookami, breach the path she is all that stands between you and them. Her job is to watch the path and keep it open until you are finished with whomever you are journeying to." As they moved through the tall yellow grass he pointed up at the moon. "The moon here follows the one in the outside world so keep an eye on it and you will know when to head back."

InuYasha nodded and continued to follow the constant tugging. "This is a whole lot more complicated than I expected and how do I even know Sesshomaru is sleeping?"

"Feh, it's got its perks." And it did but he would see that in his own time. "And the tugging would not happen if the one you sought was awake." They continued on, back into the forest and through different trees, these with wide hanging branches hosting pink and red leaves on black barked trees. The trees had a multitude of foliage from moss to flowers to fungus growing on them and it all luminesced as they passed, glowing in a rainbow of colors, and lighting the forest around them.

InuYasha glanced back again at his path and noticed that though the fog still covered the ground, it only flowed to the edge before rolling against it and flowing away. "You ever get stuck here?" In the distance he could see a soft white radiance in the darkened forest.

"I would not be here to guide you if I had but I have fought the Akushitsu a few times. They are also not the only concern here. We are not the only dream walkers and should you come across another be wary. Some are harmless but others… they are not true dream walkers and will try to deviate your path. Never give another your name, it is best if no one knows who you really are."

"Why? It ain't like I'm some weak demon that can't take care of myself?" InuYasha kept walking but turned his head to look at Takeshi.

"The Shi no Keshin use Sāchā, searchers, to look for soul bonds. Not all soul bonds have a dream walker and not all dream walkers are soul bonded but it is one of the things _they_ know can occur with a soul bond, therefore they search. If you are found and give your name... it will not go well. We know you have found your true-form and that is excellent, but Kagome is not ready, you need those years to grow your family and your brother needs his mate. She will be important in the upcoming fight. If the Shi no Keshin find you early, you will still win, but there will be loss as well. Chiyoko has seen it." InuYasha had found his true-form and secured their future but timelines were fluid and choices made by the hanyou and his ryuu-mei were ever changing their path. "Sāchā can be here, can move around the dreamscape and they do not need a path to follow, but they cannot enter another's dream and cannot break your path only invite you to step off."

"Won't I be recognized anyways? It's not like this is a regular sword and this isn't exactly inconspicuous either." He tapped the pattern of diamonds on his collar and pointed to his ears.

Chuckling Takeshi nodded. "That may be but what other's see of you and what you will see of them is different than what they truly look like. You see me as I am and I see you because we started from the same point. Should you meet another, they will see only the essence of you, the aura you carry and not what you actually look like hence the need to not reveal your name."

Arriving at the softly glowing light InuYasha stopped. The tugging had ended when they reached the edge and he looked expectantly at Takeshi. "Now what?"

"Run Tetsusaiga through the light and thrust the tip into the ground so it is half here, half there." Dropping Kokushibyou's tip to the ground he rested, arms crossed, against the hilt and waited.

InuYasha did as he was told, running his sword through the light and thrusting the tip firmly into the ground. A tear formed in the radiance and as he watched it widened enough for him to see his brother sitting cross legged in what looked like a meditative state.

"Way you go. I will wait for you here." Takeshi was only here to guide not go dreamwalking himself. "Leave the sword where it is, it will hold the doorway for you but only you will see the opening." Waving him forward, Takeshi sat down to wait and watched as Kirara burst into flames and became the large saber type cat that was her battle form. She sat on the path InuYasha had created and stared back the way they had come. InuYasha scratched her between the ears, smirk wide and a touch proud, for he knew she would make an excellent Pasuu-ōkā.

Nodding to Takeshi, he stepped through the opening into Sesshomaru's dream. Walking silently forward he approach his brother from behind until he stood at his side. "Sesshomaru." He didn't expect the daiyoukai to practically leap out of his skin.

"Dammit InuYasha! What the hell are you doing here?" Sesshomaru had leapt to his feet and spun to face his brother, his mokomoko almost double in size after InuYasha had startled him. He had learned many years prior to put his mind into a meditative state in which he could sit and rest in blank space where nothing could distract him and had never had anyone just show up before.

InuYasha laughed hard at having scared his brother and had to bend over his knees to try and catch his breath. "Oh Kami! That was… your face…" Dragging in big breaths of air as Sesshomaru growled at him he was finally able to calm his laughter. "Evening brother." He chuckled a little more when Sesshomaru snarled a second time.

"Dream walking little brother?" Stroking a hand down his fur he had to do it twice to make it settle.

"Keh, learning anyway. Takeshi is waiting for me to finish." He waved his hand towards where Tetsusaiga waited and saw the frown cross his brother's face. "Don't strain yourself. Only I can see the opening."

"Takeshi?" Sesshomaru cocked a brow in query.

InuYasha nodded, "I needed a guide this first time out."

"Well than little brother was there something you wanted that you are interrupting my rest?" Sesshomaru sighed softly and relaxed his stance.

Ears perking as an idea formed, InuYasha grinned wide enough to flash his fangs. "Yeah, want to see what waits in Kagome's soul?" Waving his hand InuYasha changed Sesshomaru's dream and showed him the large white Inu and the little red Dragon that were Kagome's instincts. It was the second time in his life that he'd seen his brother speechless.

Sesshomaru knew he stared but to see Kagome's instincts had forms was astonishing. He had known they were strong but to see a human carry such powerful instincts was not possible and yet his Imouto did. "It is not… she cannot… how can she…" Knowing he was babbling he gave in and simply went with, "Wow." Turning from the image he looked at InuYasha. "Does this mean she will have a true-form as well?"

Shaking his head InuYasha smirked at Sesshomaru's shock. "Nah, she says their strong enough to have a form but she's too human to be able to have a true-form. Kinda disappointing really. It would be fun to chase that one through the forest." He indicated Kagome's Inu and wondered if maybe he could. Deciding to think about it later he looked towards the opening, it was just wide enough to catch sight of the moon midway through its journey. "I should go. It took longer to get here than I expect it to." Waving his hand again he returned Sesshomaru's dream to what it had been.

"This journey you make… how do you get here?" Sesshomaru stopped him with a hand to his armor before InuYasha could walk away.

"Through a dreamscape… a land outside of ours. Takeshi said it was a place outside of our world in a reality different from our own. If the forest is any indication…" Snapping his fingers he turned Sesshomaru's dream into the dreamscape.

"That is rather disturbing little brother." Such strange trees and foliage where unnatural to him and he found it unsettling. "Is there danger in what you are doing?" It would be unwise of his brother to take such risks with Kagome pregnant.

"There is risk in all things brother but I have help with these journeys." Seeing his brother's unease he shifted the dream back to what it should be. "We will see you in the morning." With a nod he walked back towards Tetsusaiga and stepped through the opening.

Sesshomaru followed his brother's progress as InuYasha faded from view and disappeared. Not for the first time he wondered at the strangeness of his brother's life before returning to his meditation.

Returning to Takeshi as the dragon rose from where he had been seated, he motioned for InuYasha to pull Tetsusaiga from the ground. Doing so, InuYasha watched as the opening closed and stepping past Kirara they headed back down their shinning pathways to InuYasha's starting point. "Was your brother surprised to see you?"

InuYasha chuckled and grinned at Takeshi. "Oh he was surprised all right! It's was nice to get him for once instead of him always scaring me." Looking up at the moon he could see it beginning it's decent and picked up his pace. Glancing back, he could see the path's glow fading behind Kirara as she followed him. "How often did you travel like this?"

Takeshi shrugged, "Not very. It has its risks and rewards like anything but when the need was great, if I had to find Toru my own brother, I would make the journey."

"Kagome is pretty excited to see your and Chiyoko's story." Glancing sideways he saw the flush rise but it was quickly gone from the dragon's face.

"It will take time for it to arrive for your mate. I had it ready but Chiyoko overruled me and is making me build it again." Sighing, he scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck under his hair. "She says I need to put all of it in and that includes the… as she calls them… juicy bits. She's a bit hentai that one." Smirking through his embarrassment he glanced at InuYasha. "Not that you don't have your own hentai little mate at times."

"Oi! You ain't supposed to be watching that part!" Red streaked his cheeks as the dragon hanyou laughed. The trip back to the clearing went smoothly and seemed to be quicker to InuYasha. "That seemed faster than before." He looked to Takeshi for an explanation.

"Always is. Finding who you seek takes more effort. Finding yourself, not as much." Crossing the border to InuYasha's mind, for the clearing truly was his mind, Takeshi grinned wide and slapped the dog demon's arm. "You did well InuYasha! From here you will be on your own as I was only able to guide you this once. Remember what I've told you, never deviate from the path, and should the Akushitsu appear make your way here quickly. Here you can fight, out there… it is a battle you will lose in one way or another." Holding out his hand he grasped InuYasha wrist tightly. "Well done releasing your beast! You accomplished what I could not and your father… he is _exceptionally_ proud of you! You wear his power well and it suits you." With a nod to the stunned inu-hanyou he turned to leave, calling Bunko to his side.

"Wait… how the hell do I get out of here?" Still reeling from Takeshi's words InuYasha stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Wake up." Grinning, Takeshi slipped out from under his hand and disappeared into the trees.

"Feh, fat lot a good that did. Wake up, sheesh." Sitting down he gathered Kirara, back in her cat form, into his hands and lifted her towards his face. "Now what?" He asked her, not really expecting an answer, and had the little two tail cat yawn and curl up asleep in his hands. Thinking hard, he mulled over what all the dragon had said until a yawn caught him off guard and his eyes drifted shut. When he startled and opened them again, he was back in the bedroom with Kagome curled around him as the moon just began to dip below the horizon. Smirking, he kept his mind carefully blank as he went back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: R&R as always and sorry for the late posting! Multiple birthday weekend and I had a house full of little girls! Hope you enjoyed.


	68. Chapter 68

A/N: For Sesshomarulover- no the birth is not happening soon (she's only been pregnant two weeks) no it won't happen in this story, yes it will happen in it's own story, yes it's already written, no you can't have it next. Patience, all in good time! Lol. Will you find out if there is more than just one pup in there... have to wait and see.

* * *

A nudge on his elbow had his eyes shooting open but he relaxed again when he realized it was only Kemuri. The eyes of the hound showed his desire for breakfast and sliding carefully out from under Kagome, InuYasha went and opened the door for him while he kept a light touch on his mate's sleeping mind. He worried she'd be sick again this morning and hated the fact that she had to go through it but he was determined to see if he could ease some of her suffering. His demon was scraping at him as InuYasha walked back to the bedroom after leaving the door ajar for the hound, he listened to what his instincts were telling him and sighed. She may not like this bit of news but if it helped calm her sickness he was going to have to figure out a way to get her to try it.

Sliding carefully back in beside her, InuYasha purred a low deep sound to keep her sleeping and maneuvered her body slowly until she was pressed down the length of him with her head resting on his chest. When she began to stir he set his hand on her back and release a stream of youki across her skin, feeling it caress and blend with her reiki, and hoped it would be enough to keep her sickness at bay. Slipping his mind against hers, he felt the rising nausea beginning even with the increased flow of youki and knowing it wasn't enough did what his demon was demanding of him.

Eyes closed and mind hazy, Kagome was drifting on a sea of warmth and vibration, InuYasha's purr and his body heat were soothing but the scent that teased her nose had her Inu rising. It was delectable and made her mouth water in anticipation. InuYasha's purr became deeper and felt like it was encouraging her towards the scent, to sweep her tongue out and see if it tasted as good as it smelt. Shifting only a little, as too much movement had the nausea rolling, Kagome flicked her tongue out and licked the rich warm substance. Moaning at the flavour, she pressed her mouth to it and at the urging of her Inu sank her fangs in, drinking deep and felt the heat spread and settle the sickness in her belly. Her mate's purr shifted and became sensual, enticing, and she could feel the growing desire pooling in her center as his erection grew against her hip. His hands drifted down her sides, spreading his youki as he went, and caressed over her buttocks to her thighs, pulling her leg across his abdomen so she straddled his body. The tip of his erection grazed her center and she moaned and bit down again so more of the rich fluid slid across her tongue.

Kami she was killing him! The pleasure as she bit into his chest the second time had him throbbing and forcing back a moan. When his demon had encouraged him to slice his chest with a claw next to her mouth, he had no idea how good it would feel to have her sink those tiny fangs into his skin or that the little bit of blood was what she needed to settle her stomach. It made sense though, most Inu females would eat more raw meat while carrying, but that wasn't an option for Kagome as her human body wouldn't handle it well. So his demon had offered an alternative, one that InuYasha was thoroughly enjoying, and lifting Kagome's hips he rubbed his erection against her wet heat.

Sweeping her tongue out she caught every drop of that rich essence, licking at her fangs to make sure she didn't miss any, and sitting back as the sheet slipped down her spine she thrust herself down on her mate's hard length. With a moaning growl Kagome opened black glittering eyes to look into molten alpha gold. Her mind was full of desire for her mate, a need to feel him inside her and raising slowly upwards, she set her hands on his ribs and let her reiki flow over his skin. He snarled softly in pleasure and caused a satisfied smirk to spread on her mouth. She lowered back down and moaned, feeling the width of him fill her full and press all the way to her womb. "InuYasha… so… good." Her eyes drifted closed as she lifted up again and when she lowered herself back to his thighs her head fell back thrusting her throat up sharply.

Sitting up, he wrapped her tightly in his arms so her nipples brushed over his chest and set his fangs against her throat, scraping them gently downwards, making her shudder and whine her need. She was so tempting in her pleasure, so sexy after biting him, that even his demon was enthralled and purring. Her arms circled his neck and she continued her slow ride as he nipped and sucked his way along her throat, over her collarbone and sank his fangs into her mark. The keening wail broke from her throat and she bathed him in her release before dropping her head to his shoulder and snapping her fangs closed on his mark. A snarling growl tore from his throat as his orgasm burst from him and he shuddered in pleasure.

InuYasha rested his forehead against her throat for a moment before opening his eyes and looking into the beautiful chocolate ones of his mate. "How are you feeling Kagome?" Sliding through her, he could feel no more nausea and smirked a little twitch of lips.

Leaning back, she smirked her own twitch of lips and looked at him suspiciously, "Did I just bite you InuYasha?" With her mind no longer muddled by his manipulating purr, she was almost certain she had. Glancing down, she could see the smooth skin of his chest and ran her fingers over the unbroken skin. She couldn't be sure if what she thought she'd done was really what had happened or part of some erotic little dream.

"Well… you know I like teeth koibito." He purred a heated invitation and nipped at her mouth. Her fingers on his muscles were creating a tingling warmth that had other body parts stirring back to life.

Grinning she shook her head and lifted her hands to his ears, caressing the soft fur. "And just _why_ did you encourage me to bite you my mate?" She rocked her hips just slightly against his and watched the passion flare behind his eyes.

"The blood keeps you from being sick in the morning… or at least my instincts told me it should." Her throat was right there at mouth level and purring a deep rumble of pleasure he scrapped at it with his fangs and licked her over and over. _"Don't over think it… it was only a little and I liked it Kagome, maybe a bit too much!"_ He felt her sigh and chuckled.

"These Inu things keep popping up when I least expect them." She nipped his chin and pressed her cheek to his. "Thank you for helping and it's not like I haven't enjoyed your blood before." She'd jumped him the once when she'd cut his lip accidently and she'd nipped him on purpose last night. He nibbled along her cheekbone and held her tighter, his contentment at having helped her feel better flowed out, and she wondered if this was going to be a daily occurrence.

Flipping her to her back, she gave a little squeak of surprise as he pressed her into the bed and stretched her arms over her head, hard again from her teasing and still buried deep within his mate. "Now koibito, what was that bit about erotic little dreams?" Waggling his eyebrows at her, InuYasha dropped his mouth to her chest and lapped at her nipples, enjoying the soft moans and sighs as her arousal scented the air. "We missed a step this morning wench." Setting his fangs to the soft skin of her breast, he sent a stream of youki through them and started to gently thrust into her, keeping his pace easy and slow.

Gasping and arching into his mouth Kagome groaned. "No you… didn't. There was… oh kami… youki involved last… time." It wrapped with her reiki, dancing across her skin like little whips of pleasure inducing lighting and had her rocking her hips up into his.

Switching back to licking her nipples and sucking the buds into his mouth, InuYasha looked up at her and felt her shudder with her desire. _"I choose to believe we missed this step koi."_ Sliding his hands down her arms he smirked at her aroused little moans and broken speech. Bracing himself on one hand and lifting her hips with the other he tilted her pelvis until the head of his cock could rub the spot he knew gave her the greatest pleasure. _"Will you come for me again tsuma? Will you scream for me Kagome?"_ His alpha was intense behind his eyes, a heavy weight in the room, as he looked into her dark ones.

Her eyes were locked with his golden ones and she hooked her fingers behind his neck and over his shoulder. Kagome groaned out his name as the fire burned in her center building higher with every thrust. He was sliding his youki into her through the hand under her hips and it was flowing directly against her womb, stroking like tongues over her skin. Every plunge of his hips shot sensation into her center and when his head descended and he slid his tongue over her mark, her climax peaked hard. She screamed for him, cried his name as her walls clamped around his length and her nails sunk into the skin of his shoulder.

Snarling softly at the intensity when her orgasm looped back and rushed over him, InuYasha lifted her just a little more and sank into his mate, lengthening his thrust until he pulled almost completely out before driving back in. Increasing his pace, he let her pleasure become his and build into a heavy weight in his spine until he couldn't hold back anymore. She scraped her fangs over his mark, making his hips lock down into hers, and he captured her mouth rumbling his pleasure deep in his chest as his release poured into her. He stayed there kissing and nibbling at her lips, stroking her tongue with his, as his body calmed. Smiling into her eyes, he gave her one more kiss and looked down at her rounding belly.

Holding himself up on one shaky arm, InuYasha pulled gently away, slowly kissing his way down her until he could lay at her side. She smelled strongly of him now, was covered in his scent after their intense loving, but under it he could still smell his pup and pressing his nose to her skin he breathed in the scent. Her fingers where threading through his hair, Kagome's pleased contentment pouring out in waves, and InuYasha brought his hand to rest on her stomach grinning wide at the increased size of her belly. His pup was growing, safe and healthy, under his hand. "Hello pup." His purr was deep and heavy with vibration against Kagome's hip and pressing his ear to her, he felt her confusion at what he was doing. "Just wanted to see if I can hear the heart beat but still too early. Couple more days yet." Grinning he helped her sit up and gathered her into his lap, her happiness stroked through him like velvet, soft and warm, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Stroking his claws gently up her spine he pressed a kiss to her cheek and with a smirk said, "I travelled with my dream walking last night." Her squeal of excitement pinned his ears and made him chuckle but her stomach growling had him encouraging her to get dressed. "I'll show you everything once we get you some food. Apparently you can't just have me for breakfast koi." She huffed an annoyed sound but the laughter in his mind showed him she wasn't serious and as she stood from his lap he danced his claws up the back of her thigh. It was a particularly ticklish spot on her and he snickered when she giggled and pulled quickly away.

Once breakfast was ready, he showed her his experience, the forest and the path he created when he walked. The change in his Tetsusaiga and with her urging he drew his weapon, relieved to see the blade its normal shinning silver and returned it to its sheath at his waist. "They were the freakiest trees I've ever seen, just… weird." Chuckling he felt her siting a shadow in his mind as he remember, "And then there's Kirara." He showed her Takeshi's Bunko and what he was for and how when he'd been given the option he'd brought her forth.

To see him include the little cat because he missed her, had Kagome shifting until she could sit facing him and she touched her fingers to his cheek. "You picked Kirara for your path walker? Oh InuYasha that's wonderful!" Through his memory, she watched as the neko twined around his feet and giggle. "You know for someone who's supposed to be half Inu you sure like cats." He always used to play with her Buyo and make him dance by holding his paws.

"Feh. Ain't no big deal. I can trust her to watch my back is all." Her praise along with the touch of teasing in her tone had a small flush spreading across his nose.

Sliding her hand back into his hair, Kagome gripped it firmly and smiled. "It's a big deal to me InuYasha." Using his hair she drew him closer and nipped gently at his lips. "I've missed her too." Voice soft and filled with approval at his choice, Kagome brushed his lips with hers, a whisper of a caress and with half shuttered eyes offered him her throat.

InuYasha's fangs touched her skin just under her jaw, pressing into her pulse point and made her moan. _"Had I known I'd get that reaction I'd a started with her."_ His purr rumble out and he stroked his hand down her hair, loose and flowing against her spine. Setting a clawed finger at the base of her throat he drew it slowly downward until it caught on the collar of the fire rat. _"Too many clothes koi…" _The tingle on his aura had him sighing. "Morning Sesshomaru."

"Little brother, Imouto." He smirked at them from the doorway as Kagome blushed and scramble away from InuYasha.

"Onii-san." Kagome tugged her collars closed and without looking at Sesshomaru, went to do dishes. _"Did he mask his aura this morning?"_ Normally she could feel him approaching and was a bit embarrassed at being caught wrapped around her mate by his brother.

"Yup. Bastard." InuYasha chuckled when Sesshomaru cocked his brow in confusion. "Sneaking around this morning brother?" Standing, he flashed his fangs when he grinned and going to Kagome, slipped the split tail off his shoulder and set it over hers. The fur wrapped around her arm and across the back of her neck making her giggle as it tickled her skin. _"Be right back koi." _Kissing her cheek, he went to don his armor.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, smirking a small twitch of lips, before following InuYasha into his dojo allowing his Imouto time to overcome her embarrassment. "I was not _sneaking_ little brother." He had masked his aura out of habit nothing more. "Everything went well with your… walk then?" Moving closer he watched InuYasha strap on his armor.

"Keh, it was an interesting _walk_ that's for sure. More to it than I expected." InuYasha shook his head and snickered at thinking dream walking would be simple. "Nothing this powerful is ever easy. Don't know why I thought this would be." Tightening the cuirass into place he glanced at Sesshomaru. "There's complications… _they_ have Sāchā, searchers that can move around the dream world looking for soul bonds. I ain't going to be doing much traveling if I don't have to. Then there's the Akushitsu, some kind of diseased ookami." Thrusting a hand through his hair he gave it a tug. "I can't fight there brother, not like I'm gonna want to, but I have help a Passu-ōkā, a path walker. You remember Kirara?" When Sesshomaru nodded, InuYasha grinned wide. "She holds the path and guards my back."

"She was a fierce little neko from what I can recall." Walking to his brother he helped tighten the vambrace on his right arm. He did not understand everything that InuYasha was telling him but was certain they would speak on it more in the future. Right now, he had something they needed to discuss.

"Thanks. The pups get away alright?" Opening and closing his fist, he made sure the vambraces weren't too tight before tucking Tetsusaiga into his sash and heading back to the common room and Kagome.

Sesshomaru set his hand on InuYasha's pauldron stopping him from leaving. "I left them to speak with each other and get all their curiosity out before they returned to the palace but…" Stroking a hand down his suddenly fluffy fur he glanced back to the door and lowered his voice. "Yuzuki is very observant. She had Kagome's abilities almost figured out and if she would have had knowledge of a soul bond, the pup would have made the connection last night. Imouto, she is too open, too quick to make the offer and it will cause the secret to be discovered much too soon InuYasha." Pacing, he move slowly around the dojo, his agitation clear in the way his mokomoko writhed around his ankles.

Sighing, InuYasha agreed with him. "You're right but she's got to do what her heart tells her to. She has to follow her instincts. Sometimes… she ain't got a choice in the matter." Reaching for her, he found her scratching Kemuri's belly and listening intently to all they were saying. "If you're going to eavesdrop saiai we may as well join you." Sesshomaru stiffened at his words but InuYasha only rolled his eyes and went to join Kagome, sitting behind her and pulling her into his chest while calling his mokomoko back to his back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but you are talking about me." She smiled softly at Sesshomaru when he sat beside them and stroked her nails over InuYasha's thighs. InuYasha nipped her gently under her ear but wasn't really upset, he listened in on her all the time too.

Sesshomaru noticed she had braided two lengths of hair away from her face and clipped them back with combs that sparkled against the dark length. The look was pleasing and not something he had seen before but he would not be distracted from his purpose. "You are not being careful enough little bird." Sesshomaru scolded her gently. "Yuzuki is only a pup and yet she has seen what must not be seen."

"And what would you have me do onii-san? Would you have me leave them to their fate? Ignore the fact that I can help them? That's not how this works for me." Sadly, she shook her head and twisted her fingers together in her lap. InuYasha's rumble rolled against her spine and she pressed back into his armor even though it was hard against her body. She knew he agreed with Sesshomaru but he could also see it from her side and it had him feeling slightly stuck in the middle. His need to protect warred with his need to provide but the first was winning.

"That is not what I am saying Imouto." Frustrated at her lack of understanding he reached for her hand, unlinking her twisting fingers, and held it with his. "You are unique Kagome, the only one who can do these things, but you do them so openly. All I am asking is that you take a moment, think about your surroundings and _who_ is watching."

The need to protect won. "He's right koibito. It ain't such a big deal here cause this village is used to us and the strange crap that happens around us, but out there…" He held her a little tighter and rested his cheek against her hair. "It's a lot less safe to just let your abilities out." Feeling her rising protest he cut her off. "Now we're not saying to ignore your heart koi, that ain't it at all, but give us a chance to make sure you're protected. I've been too careless about that already." She'd healed Hotaka in front of most of the village and thinking back on it now… it had been foolish to be that open with her powers. "You're too strong to just brush this off as miko or healer's powers." Sighing, he told them both what Takeshi had said. "When I walked last night with Takeshi he said our future is secure now but that we are still not ready to face the Shi no Keshin. If it happens early we will win… but there would be loss as well. You need to get stronger my mate, we need to grow our family and Sesshomaru… he needs his mate." His eyes locked with his brother's and the hope, the longing that rose in Sesshomaru's eyes made InuYasha's heart hurt he wanted to tell him so badly what Kagome suspected. _"You can't tell him InuYasha." _Growling softly he looked down at her, eyes flashing, and let his frustration brush against her. _"Why? Why not? If it's her he should know!"_

Kagome was trying hard not to crumble under the pressure from her mate, under the longing in Sesshomaru's eyes, and finally stood to get her backpack to take to the market day village and escape the room. _"Because he needs to figure it out for himself when the time is right! Now is not that time! She is too young yet, he is not ready, and they need to find each other not be shoved together by us. If the time comes that he's too damn stubborn to see what is right in front of him then and only then will we step in but you can't tell him now! Besides, if someone had said when we first met 'oh by the way Kagome's your true-mate' you'd have kicked their ass!"_ Pulling her bag out of the cabinet, she slammed the door shut and leaned her forehead against it in frustration. She _hated_ not being able to tell her onii-san but she was right and InuYasha knew it.

Sesshomaru had watched the silent communication pass between the two of them before Kagome left the room and narrowing his eyes glared at InuYasha as his alpha rose. Standing slowly to his feet he asked with his deadly alpha voice, "Little brother… is there something you need to tell me?"

Standing as Sesshomaru did, InuYasha's own alpha pushed back against his brothers. "Sesshomaru… I can't." Shaking his head with eyes filled with sorrow he did the only thing he could and backed down, holding up his hands to ward of his brother. "I won't fight with you over this. _We_ can't tell you," Holding his brother's eyes InuYasha said very softly, "Yet."

Frustrated and annoyed, his hands clenching into fists, it took him a moment for InuYasha's soft word to register. Relaxing his stance and letting his alpha recede Sesshomaru nodded. He wanted to snarl, wanted to beg, wanted to rip the name from his brother in some way but if Kagome said no he knew InuYasha would say nothing. '_Yet'_. His brother had said yet, which meant someday and he hoped it would be soon, InuYasha would give him the name if he had not already found her. Kagome was staring at him, standing just outside InuYasha's dojo, her eyes sad and filled with regret and he realized how hard it was for her to know and say nothing. "As you wish Imouto. I will not press the issue." Yet. Her smile was small and he watched her as she crossed to him with her strange pack on her shoulder.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome stroked her hand down his sleeve and caught his fingers with her own once he'd unclenched the fist he had made. "If I could…" Her eyes filled as she looked up at him. His destiny was his own to create and she couldn't in good conscience meddle in his fate, not with this.

Sighing quietly, he caught the tear that slid down her cheek with his thumb and gently pressed one of her hair combs back into place. "I will be fine Imouto. I will find her when the time is right."

"Yes onii-san… you will." Squeezing his fingers she released him and held her hands out to InuYasha. When he took them, she stepped into his embrace. "I know you two are just looking after my safety and I will try to be more careful but it doesn't always work that way. Yuzuki and Shinobu saw more than most others ever get to as well. Multiple healings, a seeing, and InuYasha dream walking it would be enough for anyone to put the pieces together." Running her fingers through InuYasha's forelocks Kagome gave them a gentle tug until he rested his forehead against hers. "We can do this watashi no saiai, _together_ like we do everything." Turning her head she looked at Sesshomaru over her shoulder. "And with you helping us onii-san, we can't fail."

InuYasha and Sesshomaru exchanged a knowing glance. She was doing it again, working around their protests, manipulating them gently until she got her way and they let her. "Fine Imouto, but when you come west…"

"I will follow your lead Sesshomaru. Youkai are a lot more observant than most humans anyways." Releasing InuYasha, she ruffled Kemuri's ears with both hands before heading to the door. "We should go. The others will be waiting and we should swing past Hiro's first." The brother's exchanged a second glance, a silent agreement to increase their vigilance and protect Kagome, even if that protection was from her own too soft heart.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The old painter was sitting just outside the door of his home enjoying the early morning warmth of the sun on his face before the day became too hot. He knew the sweltering heat of summer was approaching but he would enjoy the soft days before they came. The sound of happy laughter reached his ears and he smiled. Kagome always sounded so light, so free and cheerful that it made him feel good just to hear her and be in the presence of InuYasha's mate. Glancing that direction, he watched InuYasha land with incredible grace and lightness from where he had leapt from the branch of a tree while carrying Kagome, followed by his daiyoukai brother, and the shadow hound loped out of the woods to join them. _'Ah to be so young and strong again.'_ He thought to himself and then chuckled. InuYasha was a good hundred years older than he was so perhaps the thought should be _'Ah to have the strength and youth of a hanyou_.'

Grinning as they approached, he rose from where he'd been sitting and gave a respectful bow. "Good morning InuYasha, Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru." Straightening from his bow, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of dried pork. Holding it out to the hound, Hiro offered him the treat and scratched Kemuri's ears when he took it.

"Hiro-san, you spoil him but he thanks you anyways." Kagome smiled and giggled when Kemuri rolled his eyes at her and licked Hiro's fingers, nudging at him to see if there was more. _"I know he's not really a dog but sometimes…"_

InuYasha chuckled as he watched Kagome's hound snuffle all over Hiro looking for another treat. _"He's pretty damn close sometimes!"_ He waved the hound away and grinned at Hiro. "Well old man, got anything for market day?"

Hiro chuckled, unoffended by the old man comment. "I do InuYasha, I do." Stepping through the door he moved around his little house and gathered a few scrolls together. "I have something to show your lady as well InuYasha if she'd be kind enough to join me."

Kagome made to step through the door but InuYasha's arm swept out and Sesshomaru's hand came down on her shoulder stopping her from taking the step. Frowning, she glanced at the two of them and felt InuYasha's protective instincts rise firmly inside him. _"Alright InuYasha."_ After their discussion this morning she should have known they'd get like this and though it would probably frustrate her to always be surrounded in their strength she understood why they did it. There had been too many close calls lately.

InuYasha stepped through the door first and scanned the room, looking for anything out of place for Hiro's home before holding his hand out for Kagome._ "Thank you my mate for understanding."_ His happiness was a slow glide through the bond and he smiled at her when she took his hand. He needed to do this, needed to be more vigilant and see to her safety.

Taking InuYasha's hand she entered Hiro's home and was hit with the smell of ink and paint. It was strong but not overwhelming or unpleasant and looking around she found most of the hut, roughly the size of Kaede's, was covered in scrolls at every stage of completion. From rough drawings and sketches, to partially painted pictures, to finished water colors waiting for inking. Moving slowly around the space Kagome was stunned at the beauty of Hiro's work. "Hiro-san… these are wonderful!"

"Thank you Kagome. Ah, here it is. What do you think of this?" Hiro turned towards the Inu and their lady and let the scroll unroll from his fingers.

InuYasha felt his heart stutter as he beheld the painting. It was Kagome as she'd been the day they had chased her across the yard, dressed in her deep green yukata and blue wrap skirt. Hair flying in a swirl of black around her, she was mid spin, leaping backwards and laughing. The scroll radiated her grace and happiness in that moment in time, forever captured in paint and ink. He could feel her shock and the slight disbelief that the painting was what she really looked like and catching her fingers he grinned down at her. _"That's exactly how you look saiai."_

Hand to her lips and eyes wide Kagome stared at the painting in awe. "Hiro… I don't know what to say. It's lovely." It was a bit overwhelming to see yourself as other's saw you and Kagome felt the blush rise in her cheeks. The laughing, glowing, graceful woman in the painting was not how she had ever pictured herself. "What are you planning on doing with it?"

Chuckling as he looked between the stunned faces of the two Inu he knew he wouldn't get away with selling the work, not that he had been planning to, for it was one of the best paintings he had ever done. "It will grace my wall as a testament to my work, a way to show what I am capable of to prospective patrons, if that is agreeable with you?" Should she wish, he would give her the painting but he sincerely hoped to be able to keep it.

Smile growing, Kagome nodded, "Absolutely Hiro! It really is wonderful." She watched as he carefully rerolled the scroll and tucked it away for safe keeping. Taking the pack from her shoulder, she tucked the scrolls he had to sell into it as Hiro and InuYasha discussed their value.

Sesshomaru had been intrigued at the painter's ability to capture Kagome's likeness so completely and glanced around the space at some of his other works. In all his years he had not come across a human with such talent. A finished painting, half hidden under another, caught his eye and he moved slowly closer, frowning a small downward turn of his mouth at what he found. Pushing the top scroll to the side he lifted the one he was interested in to the light and stared down at Rin sitting in a field full of flowers wearing the bright orange kimono that she favored. It was exceptional and captured her just as she was, a kind child full of wonder at the world around her.

"It's yours if you like it." Hiro knew enough of the daiyoukai to know Rin was his ward and offered the painting to him easily. She was a sweet child and had been more than happy to sit in the sun and enjoy the flowers while he'd sketched her.

Glancing at the painter, Sesshomaru gave a small nod, keeping his face carefully neutral and rolling the scroll tightly tucked it between his kimono and armor. Seeing his brother was finished he joined them at the door and stepped outside ahead of Kagome, scanning the road quickly before offering her his hand.

"Between the two of you I'll never have to open another door." She snickered a little and took the offered hand as she stepped outside. Releasing him, she shrugged the pack onto her back even though she could feel InuYasha wanting to protest. _"Considering what you wear on your back now InuYasha…" _Smilling up into his glittering eyes, she giggled when he huffed at her, and started down the road for Miroku and Sango's.

Following behind her InuYasha smirked sideways at Sesshomaru. "Found something you liked at Hiro's?" Kagome's hound was prancing along beside her and kept lipping at her fingers to make her laugh. He was happy she had Kemuri, the hound was an excellent companion but he was going to have to start working with him more. This last time when he'd gotten hurt defending Kagome shouldn't have happened so easily and if the threat had been genuine… InuYasha didn't want to think about what could have happened.

Sesshomaru glanced at InuYasha but said nothing as they made their way through the village. His mind was still occupied with the conversation that had taken place earlier and it drifted to thoughts of finding his own mate. His father had said as early as six years from now and he was determined to find her quickly, he had waited long enough. Stroking a hand down his mokomoko he wondered about what she would be like but the truth was it did not matter to him what she looked like. She would be his true-mate and would be his match and that made her perfect. Glancing at InuYasha again he noticed the preoccupation of his brother. "Something on your mind InuYasha?"

"Kagome's hound, he needs some more training. He shouldn't have gotten hurt like he did this last time." He watched the village as they passed through it, hand resting on Tetsusaiga's hilt, alert for anything out of the ordinary. It was early still and people were just beginning their day making the village feel unusually quiet.

"He is young yet but it would not hurt to push him some. The bond between them is strong and has been tested repeatedly since it formed. She will need him to be more than a normal shadow hound and perhaps that is the reason he is a different color." Kagome was more than just a regular Inu's mate. It would make sense if her hound was more than a regular shadow hound as well. What that _more_ would be… they would have to wait and see.

"Keh, seems like training the young is becoming another of my jobs." He chuckled but couldn't complain. It had been fun to run Shinobu through his paces and teach the pup._ "And you're good at it InuYasha!"_ Kagome smiled back at him over her shoulder. Grinning, he took two running steps and swept her off her feet. "Always the eavesdropper mate." She smirked at him and her dark eyes sparkled with mischief as she tugged gently on his ear._ "Absolutely!"_

0000000000000000000000

After a brief stop at Miroku's, they were on their way out of the village. Sango and Kagome were laughing and talking like the last three years of separation had never happened and the thought made InuYasha grin, please with how happy his mate was. The only difference being there was more of them. Kagome held the hands of Mika and Aya, Sango was packing Ichiro, and Rin had joined them and was giggling and skipping down the road leading the way. Kemuri was teasing the twins, snuffling their hair or licking their cheek before leaping away to race a fast circle around them and had the girls in fits of squealing laughter.

InuYasha, with Shippo riding his shoulder, glanced at Sesshomaru and chuckled. "Missing you're peace and quiet brother?" The two Inu, monk and fox demon, were following the women a few yards behind but it didn't do much to drown out the noise.

Sesshomaru smirked a soft twitch of his mouth and slowly shook his head. "They are rather loud but entertaining all the same InuYasha." The little females happiness and laughter, as well as Rin's obvious enjoyment at getting to come along, was amusing.

Miroku laughed softly, "You haven't been around them long enough if you think _this_ is loud." The rings in his staff jangled as he walked and he smiled as Sango's laughter rang out at something Kagome had said. "It's like old times InuYasha." It had been a few years since he had heard his wife laugh like that and it lifted his heart to hear it.

Sango gasped for air, her laughter loud, and made her son giggle and kick his feet against her back. "They really thought he was your boyfriend, even with how much you two fought?" Kagome had been telling her a few stories about her friends in the future and how they had been all over her heart sister, asking crazy questions about InuYasha, and making wild assumptions. Sango had to have her explain a few of her terms before she fully comprehended what Kagome was talking about but now that she understood she was finding the stories very funny.

"Well… everyone wanted me to go out with Hōjō, you remember Hōjō Akitoki?" Sango giggled and nodded, "Same family line but they could have been brothers with how alike they were, and when I kept refusing or failing to show up for our dates, that's when the girls decided I must be with InuYasha." She snickered and swung the hands of the twins as she walked. "Though they didn't like him very much not once they found out about…" She shook her head and refused to go there. "Anyway, when he showed up at my school making me fail my math test I was so mad that I sat him right in front of them. They always referred to him as my jealous boyfriend, he'd get so mad if he caught me talking to Hōjō!"

"As jealous as when Koga would show up?" Sango could imagine how poorly InuYasha would have reacted to Kagome's future admirer if it was anything like what happened with the wolf prince. She shifted the straps that held Ichiro in place and straightened the folds of her pink yukata and green wrap skirt. Feeling a little sentimental, she'd decided to wear the same outfit that she used to use when traveling with her friends though her armor and weapons had remained at home.

Kagome nodded and laughed softly. "Just as bad but he couldn't take out his frustrations on Hōjō like he would Koga." Glancing back at InuYasha, she had to grin at the change in him. "He's so much better than he used to be but I think it's all the time he spends in here." Releasing Mika's hand Kagome tapped her forehead. "It's impossible to be jealous when he can see how I feel about him." She held her hand out for Mika's again.

A little hesitant, Sango looked at Kagome from the corner of her eye, "Kagome… what's he look like? InuYasha I mean, in his true-form."

Kagome's eyes light up at the question. "Let's see if he'll show you." Turning to look at him, she worried at her lip.

They had just reached the meadow that the village children like to play in, the one InuYasha had found Shippo in the previous market day, when Kagome stopped and turned to look at him. "What?" She had an odd hesitant look on her face and was chewing on her lip. Sliding his mind against hers he smirked and nodded. "Got to get down for a minute kit." He turned his eyes to Shippo's and gave a cocky grin as the kit jumped to Miroku's shoulder. "You guys wait here." Turning, he strode towards the center of the currently empty meadow.

Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru joined the women and Sesshomaru set his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "What is little brother up to Imouto?"

Grinning up at Sesshomaru, her eyes danced with mischief as her alpha rose gently. "Sango asked what InuYasha's true-form looks like." She bounced a little in her excitement at getting to see her mate's Inu again and crouching down beside the twins, gathered them close. Pointing at InuYasha she said softly, "Watch." Rin skipped up beside her and shifted from foot to foot in anticipation but Kagome couldn't tear her eyes from her mate. The split tail flowed out behind him, blending with his hair as he stalked across the grass, his aura already rising in preparation gave him a soft glow, and never before had he looked so strong or so powerful to her eyes.

InuYasha stopped in the center and had nerves roll in his stomach. _"Kagome… what if…"_ He'd only done this the once and hadn't tried since. Eyes seeking hers across the distance, he felt her faith in him washed down the bond. _"Of course you can do this InuYasha! You only needed to do it once to create the path. Reach for him saiai." _She always held such belief in him that it boosted his confidence and with a cocky grin he reached for his Inu, letting his youki build high around him, and stepped forth in his true-form. With his tail high behind him and the wind ruffling his fur, he turned just enough to show off his form and looked towards his pack.

"Oh… my kami…" Sango was sure her eyes were as big as saucers and her mouth hung open while she stared at InuYasha. To see the hanyou she knew, the brash and sometimes impulsive Inu who was Kagome's mate, become what she could only assume was the twin of his father's form, left her breathless. "He has the same ears!" Stunned, she didn't realize she'd said her though aloud until Kagome giggled. Taking her eyes from InuYasha she glanced at Miroku and laughed at her husband's equally stunned expression. Neither of them expected InuYasha's form to be quite so large or so magnificent. He really had become the Great Dog General.

Mika gave a happy giggle and wiggling away from Kagome, ran out into the field. "Inu-oji big doggie!" Squealing a little she reached up towards him and he nudged her gently to her bottom with his nose. Her sister was a little less sure of the large white dog and pulling away from Kagome held onto her mother instead.

Kagome could feel InuYasha's relief, and his amusement, at everyone's reaction as his laughter rippled across her mind. Standing from her crouch, she followed Mika into the meadow. _"You really are so amazing in this form. I love that your ears stayed the same."_ He preened a little under her praise, his ruff fluffing up, and stepped carefully closer cautious of Mika so close to his feet.

InuYasha dropped his nose towards her until he could snuffle her hair and laid down when her desire to touch his fur swelled inside him setting his head between his paws. He could feel her love and her happiness crash through him, warm him from the inside out, and wondered if he was glowing with their combined aura it was so strong. Her hand ran along his muzzle as she walked the length of his jaw and when she stroked the colored fur under his eye, he rumbled a pleased sound. _"Even in this form your hands feel nice koi."_

Moving farther back Kagome scratched his cheek before stretching up and running her hand over his ear. He tilted his head to give her better access and breathing a huge sigh, let his eyes drift closed in pleasure. They popped back open and he gave a funny snort when Shippo landed on his nose.

"Wow InuYasha you're huge!" Shippo ran the length of InuYasha muzzle and jumped up to sit between his ears. "You look incredible!" He sank his own small hands into InuYasha's soft fur.

Rolling his red eyes upwards to stare at the fox kit, InuYasha rumbled a warning to get off and made Kagome laugh. "Better get down Shippo. You're not even a mouthful at this point!" Holding her arms out, she caught him as he slid down past InuYasha's ear. Mika was petting his nose and turning his head so he could see her better, InuYasha flicked her with the tip of his tongue making her giggle and run back to Sango. Rising, he glanced at his brother and could see the smirk that wanted to spread, the pride the daiyoukai was trying hard to keep contained, and InuYasha gave his own version of a happy dog grin as his lips lifted and his tongue fell to the side.

Chuckling at his brother's antics, Sesshomaru stepped around the monk and walking into the field assumed his own true-form. Nudging Kagome, he encouraged her to move closer to the treeline before returning to shoulder into InuYasha and nip his ear making his brother yelp. Leaping away he taunted InuYasha a little, tail high and front feet spread, he growled a soft sound and was not disappointed when his brother jumped at him. Being used to his four feet, he evaded InuYasha easily, and gave a rumbling chuckle as he streaked towards the opposite end of the meadow.

InuYasha snarled and gave chase. Waiting for an opening he pounced on Sesshomaru, front feet landing on his shoulder and shoving his brother over. He gave his own rumbling snicker before jumping away. Soon they were chasing each other around the meadow and making the ground shake under Kagome's feet.

Standing near the trees, Kagome and Shippo laughed at the antics of the two Inu as they acted like giant puppies. Miroku had been working his way towards them and soon stood beside her. "That Lady Kagome is a sight I would never have imagined seeing. InuYasha is…" Chuckling at his lack of words Miroku leaned against his staff and watched in fascination.

"He's as his father was." They raced past again, growling and shoving at each other, nipping and tugging at the other one's heavier fur. "Big, big puppies, both of them!" Giggling Kagome held Shippo tighter and could smell the kit's excitement scent the air as he watched them play. Looking up at Miroku, Kagome grinned wide enough to show her fangs. "Sesshomaru has lost so much of his coldness. Thank you for your help Miroku."

"It is not a hardship Lady Kagome. He is quite _interesting_ in his own way." Smiling down at her, he snickered. Kagome had said the daiyoukai found him interesting and it was humorous to be able to use the same words.

"Miroku, you know that question you asked me at Hotaka's?" He looked at her in confusion for a moment before it dawned on him and he nodded his head towards Sesshomaru. "Yes that one. The answer I gave you needs to stay between us." Kagome's eyes held his and he frowned at her slightly. "Please Miroku. Don't meddle in this."

Her eyes held a look of such pleading he couldn't help but nod his agreement. "As you wish Kagome. Perhaps someday you will tell me why that is?" She smirked at him and only shrugged a small lift and lower of her shoulder.

Shippo had turned to watch the strange exchange of words and crossing his arms harrumphed in annoyance. "I hate being little! I never get to know what's happening and nothing makes sense!"

Kagome chuckled, "Then I guess you better hurry and grow up my little fox kit." She tickled his belly with her nails, making him giggle and squirm, before kissing his nose. InuYasha was heading their direction and she noticed how the longer tufts of fur that grew on his legs flowed back in the breeze and looked like little furry wings.

Breathing hard from chasing his brother around InuYasha pranced back to Kagome with his tongue hanging out. _"Hey Kagome."_ When she looked up at him with her radiant smile he rumbled a happy sound. _"Sit me."_

"What? Why would I do that?" Stunned he'd even ask she shook her head.

"What does he want you to do Kagome?" Miroku looked up at InuYasha and saw the red eye roll his direction. Kami he was big!

"He wants me to use the beads. Why?" Shifting her gaze form Miroku back up to InuYasha she frowned.

"_I want to see if they still work koi. Do it." _He nodded his head and waited, muscles stiffening in preparation. He could feel her hesitation and huffing he leaned down and licked her with the tip of his tongue, leaving a wet streak on her cheek._ "Eww! InuYasha sit!"_ He waited but when nothing happened InuYasha let out a happy bark and gave a four legged leap into the air. _"HA! I finally have a form the kotodama doesn't work in!" _Jumping around he made the ground shake as he landed and acted just like the puppy she'd named him.

Sesshomaru, still in his true-form, sat quietly and waited. Little brother was in for it yet if he knew Kagome as well as he thought he did.

"I take that reaction to mean it didn't work?" Miroku snickered and watched InuYasha celebrate. "Perhaps you should try again but with more… feeling?" She used to holler sit at the top of her lungs when she was mad enough and he tried to gently nudge her to do it again. Seeing InuYasha get sat had always been enjoyable for him.

Kagome used her sleeve to wipe off the slobber and chewing on her lip looked at her happily celebrating mate. Taking a deep breath she hollered, "InuYasha!" and when he paused in his leaping to look her direction she continued with, "SIT BOY!" The ruff around his throat glowed just slightly and his hind quarters thumped to the ground. He gave a startled grunt and looked so surprised that it made Kagome snicker while he sat there.

"_Well crap!" _InuYasha's irritation blended with his disappointment. Apparently it did still work only she had to really mean it. Huffing, he let his true-form go and stalked her across the grass. _"Couldn't let me have one form huh Ka-go-me?"_ He drawled her name and watched her radiant smile spread into a smug grin. Taking Shippo from her, he tucked the kit back up on his shoulder and didn't mind that Shippo was laughing at him too.

His wry amusement tickled across her mind and she giggled. "You're the one who asked me to. Don't blame me because it still works InuYasha." She looked up at Sesshomaru. He was still in his true-form with his head turned away and she frowned at the funny sounds he was making and trying hard to stop. Suddenly it dawned on her, "Are you laughing?" The funny growling bark got louder as he lost the battle for control and his shoulders started to shake.

"Feh, bastard thinks it's funny that you said sit and I did like a dog for his master." InuYasha watched Sesshomaru loose his control and chuckled. It was kind of funny and he had asked her to do it. His brother gave a final chuckle and released his true-form.

"Well done Imouto." He could not seem to keep the smirk off his face and chuckled softly when InuYasha growled and crossed his arms. "Shall we continue brother?" He could see the mischief dancing in Kagome's dark alpha eyes and offered her his elbow. Grinning smugly at InuYasha when she took it, he led her away, back to the road and the other females leaving his gaping brother behind.

Turning to look at Miroku he slapped him in the arm. "We better catch up before he steals your female too." Snickering at the horrified look that crossed the monk's face InuYasha laughed and with Shippo gripping his hair, raced for his mate.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so late in being posted. I wrote it last week but when I reread it this weekend I hated it so I scrapped it and started over! R&R as always!


	69. Chapter 69

Kagome was captivated! She had never seen a market day quite like this and was having a wonderful time stopping at all the stalls, chatting with the merchants, and discovering all the things people had for sale. The main road through the village was lined with stalls separated by heavy fabrics half walls, some only wide enough to hold a single table, while others where bigger, holding multiple displays of the merchants goods. Most where covered with a fabric awning that would provide shade from the sun or protection from the rain and the merchants stood or sat within, bowing respectfully when approached by a customer. Some of the more enterprising merchants openly hawked their wares with loud cries of what they were selling and should they catch you looking, they would smile and try to draw you in with flattery or offerings of a good deal.

Sango, Miroku and the kids headed off to do some shopping, while Sesshomaru went in search of the headman, Shippo and Rin decided they would stay with Kagome and InuYasha as they took Hiro's scrolls to Satoshi. Arriving at the booth that the merchant had set up InuYasha saw the man's eyes widen in surprise. Frowning at him, InuYasha set the scrolls on the table. "What? Ain't like I haven't done this before Satoshi. Why you looking at me like that?" The staring was scraping at him and making him twitchy. Kagome was a soft glide of calm from where she waited with Rin. Shippo was sitting on her shoulder and her hound was a vigilant presence at her side while she kept looking longingly at the colorful displays around her. Her desire to go shopping was so clearly written on her face it made him want to snicker.

"I just… when you were here last… I didn't notice…" Clearing his throat the art dealer started over. "_Lord_ InuYasha, it is a pleasure to do business with you as always." Satoshi gave a low bow and didn't haggle with the hanyou over price. It was always fair, what he asked for Hiro's scrolls, and Satoshi had only haggled on principle to begin with. The merchant knew enough about youkai to know that the change in attire meant the hanyou's status had increased greatly but with all the horror of what had been happening on his last visit to this village, he had overlooked the difference.

Kagome's amusement tickled across his mind and he rolled his eyes at her over his shoulder. The Lord InuYasha comment didn't go unnoticed by either of them and sighing only a little, InuYasha accepted Hiro's payment before thanking Satoshi and returning to his mate. Glancing at Shippo, he gave a jerk of his head that had the kit settling quickly on his shoulder and stepping to Kagome's right he offered her his elbow.

"Ever the gentleman InuYasha." Kagome grinned up at him when he repeated Sesshomaru's act from earlier. Feeling his frustration she gathered his mass of hair over his left shoulder, stroking her hand down the silky length, before tucking her fingers lightly in his elbow. "You could just wear it up, it would be rather handsome especially if you left your forelocks down." Rin skipped up beside her and took Kagome's hand. Smiling down at her, Kagome spun the girl in a little circle making her giggle and her favorite orange kimono flutter around Rin's legs.

Rin's happy giggle made him smile down at her, pleased that they could give her a fun day. "Keh, it will probably happen sooner or later." The blind spot in the split tail got more irritating every day but the mokomoko was becoming an essential part of him. He was forgetting what it was like not to have this constant stream of information entering his consciousness. Shippo however was fascinated by the mokomoko and couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. When he poked at it for what felt like the hundredth time InuYasha gave him a sidelong glance. "Cut it out kit." He punctuated the point by ruffling the fur, making it fluff up and then smooth out.

Shippo's face held a sheepish look as he turned around. "Sorry InuYasha. It's just really neat." It was all fluffy and soft and he wondered if he could get Mika and Aya to chase InuYasha's tails instead of his own.

"Shippo…" InuYasha waited until Shippo's eyes hit and held his. "If Sango's twins suddenly develop a desire to play slay the split tail I'll know exactly where that idea came from." The kit's eyes widened and his face paled. Smirking at catching the kit before he could start trouble, after four years he knew how the kitsune's mind worked, he flicked his ear towards Kagome's muffled snicker. She had her face turned away so Shippo wouldn't see her laugh but it was loud and rolling in his mind and he couldn't help but join her. He was enjoying himself and the fact that Kagome was having as much fun as Rin was making his demon rumble in contentment.

"Well my mate, see anything that peeks your interest?" He snickered as her excitement hit him and she was tugging him from booth to booth. After being pulled off balance for the third time he finally just released her hand and became her shadow with Kemuri as she and Rin touched and giggled their way through the stalls. Ever watchful of the people around them, he noticed they were getting some odd looks and most people were giving them a wide berth.

Kagome was chatting with a cloth merchant about a length of red linen when she felt InuYasha's unease and turned to look at her mate._ "What's wrong koibito?" _ His stance was stiff and he had his arms crossed over his chest, his ever present alpha was raging behind his eyes with that glittering promise of death. "I'll be right back." Nodding at the merchant she walked to InuYasha and set her hand over his heart curling her fingers over the edge of his breastplate. "Is something wrong InuYasha?" She could tell Kemuri was uneasy too, taking his queues from InuYasha, as he herded Rin closer pushing her against Kagome's leg with his muzzle. She shifted her gaze to Shippo but the kit only shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm not sure… something… people are avoiding us." People had always been mostly just indifferent when he was here before but now they were actively avoiding him. Glaring at a man as he walked quickly around them InuYasha reached out and grabbed him before he could pass. "My brother and I saved your children and your headman and you're acting like you don't want us here. What the hell's wrong with you people?" His lip curled back over a fang and he growled a low irritated sound while his fist tightened on the man's collar.

Bowing as best he could before the angry inu-hanyou that had a hold of his clothing the man apologized, "No, no Lord InuYasha! No offense is intended! Shin-sama has been released from his promise and the story of you and your daiyoukai brother's rescue is spreading. We simply stay away to give you and your lady a chance to shop peacefully." The headman had requested that the villagers not swarm the Inu with their gratitude. "May the Kami's bless you for what you have done for us. Sumimasen, sumimasen." Bowing repeatedly he thanked the hanyou vigorously.

Releasing the man InuYasha gave a small nod, uncomfortable with all the bowing. "Keh, well… alright then." The man moved quickly away and his ear twitched towards Kagome when she giggled. "What's so funny wench?" Looking down at his mate, her sparkling eyes and radiant smile had him grinning back.

"Always so quick to think the worst of people and then you're so flustered when it's not. You're pretty cute InuYasha." Kagome giggled a little harder when the flush spread across his nose and reaching up brushed her fingers over his cheek. "You did a good thing here my mate and people appreciate it. Be proud of what you did." Rising on her toes she kissed his mouth, a quick peck, before returning to the cloth merchant with Rin.

Shippo tugged gently on InuYasha's hair and saw the ear swivel his direction. "She's right InuYasha. I've been listening to what people have been saying and now that the story is spreading most of the villagers are really amazed at what you and Sesshomaru did. They can't believe you killed thirty bandits that fast!" He'd been picking up bits and pieces as Kagome had browsed and was slowly putting the story together. After what had happened, no one had wanted to ask for the details and then when Kagome recovered they were so focused on releasing InuYasha's true-form that they had forgotten.

InuYasha chuckled, "Wasn't thirty. Not quite twenty but it was pretty fast." Following Kagome into the stall he watched her finger the linen again and catching the eyes of the cloth merchant gave a nod. _"If you like it koi get it."_ Still she hesitated and he could feel her uncertainty, huffing at her, he took the linen from the merchant once it was folded, and tucked it in Kagome's pack. "How much?"

The merchant shook his head and grinned wide. "A gift Lord InuYasha for saving my niece Moriko. Her father usually works this stall but he is home with her." The man's smile slipped a little and his eyes turned sad. "She has had a hard time recovering from her ordeal. Many nightmares and will not leave the house."

He felt Kagome's sorrow at the trauma these children had endured and ran his hand down her hair in comfort. "Our thanks for the gift and it will take time for her to recover." Unsure of what else to say, InuYasha drew Kagome and Rin away. They had saved the children but that didn't mean that harm hadn't been done. Looking down the road he saw his brother walking towards them with Shin beside him. Sesshomaru's mask was back in place, hand resting against his mokomoko, and he radiated the cold daiyoukai persona they all knew so well causing the gradually increasing flow of people to quickly move out of his way. It made him want to snicker and he nudged Kagome to look.

She smiled but hid it behind her hand as Sesshomaru approached with the headman and when their eyes met, he rolled his at her humor and let the mask crack just enough to smirk a small twitch of lips before replacing it. "Finding something funny Imouto?"

"Not at all onii-san!" Wicked grin spreading she took Rin's hand and headed for the next booth that caught her eye. The merchant was selling pretty hair combs in different kinds of metals as well as intricately designed jewelry. He grinned at her when they approached and flattered Kagome shamelessly, complementing her on her lovely hair and stating how his hair ornaments would pale in comparison should she chose to let them grace her mane. It was so over the top that her elated laughter carried down the road and had others turning and smiling at her enjoyment. Kagome's hound kept pace with them and sat near the entrance, baring his fangs if anyone got to close to his mistress.

"InuYasha, the headman wished to speak with you." Leaving the human with his brother Sesshomaru turned to follow Kagome. What was it with females and things that sparkled and if was not sparkles than it was usually scented items or soft things. Cocking his head a little he watched in silent amusement as Kagome and Rin touched and giggled their way through all the merchant's wares. When the merchant made to touch his Imouto he only had to lift a brow and casually set his hand on Bakusaiga to have him backing away. Flattery was one thing but touching by another male would irritate InuYasha's alpha to a dangerous extent. There were exceptions but the males were either pack or only touched her palm during a healing. An unknown male would normally send a male Inu into a rage but with their bond… he was unsure what would occur and chose to err on the side of caution.

He set his other hand on the hound's head in approval of Kemuri's vigilance. When they had left the meadow InuYasha had quickly reclaimed his mate and had taken to walking with the taijiya and her children. Sesshomaru had called Kemuri to him and conversed quietly with the hound about increasing his watchfulness of Kagome, letting his instincts guide him, and if he felt the need to be aggressive it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Miroku had watched in fascination but had not asked what they had spoken of surprising Sesshomaru with his discretion. InuYasha had spoken of his pack in the five days they had worked to release his true-form and one of the things he had talked about was the monk's inability to keep his nose out of other people's business and his rather perverted nature, though that had apparently lessened once he had married the taijiya. It was the reason he had chosen Miroku for his help knowing that Kagome would trust the monk implicitly.

"Shin-sama, what can I do for you?" Resting his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, InuYasha glanced at Shippo and motioned for him to join Kagome. The kit gave a big grin and jumped down, racing off to see what held her attention.

Bowing to the hanyou, Shin took a moment to register all the changes to InuYasha's attire. He had noticed that InuYasha had been sporting armor during the rescue but had been more concerned with seeing to his daughters than discovering the difference in the half-demon. Now, peering closely at the armor he recognized that it stated clearly his rise in status, only to what Shin wasn't sure yet. He didn't know InuYasha well, having only seen him traveling with the monk Miroku but he'd always worn red robes, the ones currently wrapped around his lady, and never anything in the quality of what he now had on. "Lord InuYasha. You have changed much since last market day." Standing from his bow, Shin missed the subtle tightening of InuYasha's fist on the hilt of his sword.

"Keh and your point is?" InuYasha cocked a brow and waited to see what the headman wanted. The fact that Shin referred to him as Lord during the rescue and again today showed that the headman knew something of youkai ways.

"Chika-san speaks highly of you, always has, but you have become something… more in the past few days and I am curious is all." He did know that the hanyou was quick to anger and was being cautious with his words, not wanting to offer offense to the one responsible for giving him back his daughters. Shin knew that had InuYasha and his brother not come for them he would be dead and his daughters would most likely wish they were.

InuYasha studied the headman. He was not a big man, being only slightly taller than Kagome but he carried a good amount of muscle across his arms and chest and he remembered that Satoshi had said Shin fought with the guard when the bandits had attacked. Cocking his head, InuYasha could see the body language that betrayed his birth as someone of higher status, the subtle confidence that came with knowing your place, but the man wore his hair long down his back like an inu-youkai would. It was an odd sight on a human as most wore their hair in a top knot and wondering what else the headman might know or recognize InuYasha lifted his hand and brushed his hair back over his shoulder, revealing his collar.

Shin's eyes widened drastically and with a sharp inhalation he bowed low. "Great Lord! My apologies for my impudence!" You didn't question a daiyoukai, _ever_, it was why he had agreed to the Lord Sesshomaru's request so easily.

"Keep that for my brother, he's the daiyoukai. Who are you that you know about inu-youkai?" Curious about how Shin knew such things he waved off the headman's bow encouraging him to stand. InuYasha glanced at Kagome and walked a few feet closer as she'd moved on to another stall.

"My ojii-san (grandfather) he held great respect for an inu-youkai and they had a friendship of sorts. He knew many of your ways and taught them to me as a boy." The inu had fascinated him as a child, the stories had always been so vibrant and full of adventure. When InuYasha had originally started coming to his village Shin had looked for an opportunity to approach the hanyou, hoping to make the acquaintance of an inu himself, but it hadn't happened until Chika had made the connection for him. He was proud of the heritage left to him by his ojii-san and had adopted what youkai ways he could get away with in human society such as the longer hair. Most people just assumed he was a little eccentric and Shin let them. "If you are not daiyoukai…?" He was unsure how to ask without being to forward.

Sesshomaru had moved across the road with Rin but Kagome still had Kemuri glued to her hip. InuYasha knew his brother had spoken with the hound and it was clear now it had been about being more vigilant of his mate. Looking a little closer he wondered where Shippo had disappeared to. A sudden movement in the awning above the stall gave him his answer. The fox kit was playing a game of stalk Kagome. It was fine as long as the game of stalking didn't become stalk and _pounce_. Smirking as he continued to slowly follow Kagome's progress InuYasha said softly, "Great Dog General."

Shin gasped, "Inu no Taisho!" and felt pinned in place when the glittering gold eyes locked with his. He'd never seen an Alpha before but recognized the signs his ojii-san had spoken of. The inu-youkai he had befriended had not been an alpha but he'd had dealings with the Great Dog General when he had still lived and had described the powerful alpha to his ojii-san in reverent tones.

"My father." Chuckling softly at the surprise on Shin's face InuYasha reached for Kagome and enjoyed the happy and content slide across her mind. _"I'm fine InuYasha."_

Shaking off his shock Shin grinned. "I would be honored if you and your pack would join my family for the midday meal as a proper thank you for all you have done." He had passed the monk and his family on the way to find InuYasha and knew there would be many to join them.

"Keh, I'm sure my mate would appreciate it. We will join you." He could feel Kagome's hunger starting to build but she was having too much fun to pay it any attention just yet.

"Excellent! It is the compound on the eastern edge of the village." Grinning, Shin gave another bow and turned to leave but the angry roar from down the street had him running to follow InuYasha.

000000000000

He'd been watching the woman in red making her way slowly through the stalls. She was with a small girl, a strange dog, and a _youkai_. His lip curled back in disgust that a human woman would have anything to do with a demon and from the looks of them, she knew this demon a little _too_ well. She did an awful lot of smiling at the male even though he never changed expression. Youkai were, as far as he was concerned, a plague on the land that deserved to be exterminated and had a monk or priestess been about he would have run for their assistance in purifying the male in white that followed her.

"Yori-san, you are new here but you would be wise to lose that look before the Lord Sesshomaru sees it." Nao said. He was in the stall next to the one Yori had set up and had seen the look of loathing that had crossed the man's face. "Shin-sama will have something to say too if you insult their Lady." Sitting on a small stool, Nao puffed on his pipe while he whittled and carved another. It was what he was good at and had been making his living doing all his life. He'd been present the day the hanyou and daiyoukai had arrived to rescue the headman and the children as well as the previous marked day when Chika-san had teased the hanyou about his mate. It wasn't difficult to make the connection between the woman in red and the way the daiyoukai followed as her protector while InuYasha was occupied with the headman.

Yori sneered at the old man and moved back in his stall, away from the entrance, and put out a few more of his carved bowls and utensils. The old fool could bow down before the headman if he wished but Yori would do as he liked and if the woman chose to _grace_ his stall… well. Glancing at her again, he noticed the little girl had crossed to the other side of the road and the demon had followed her leaving the woman alone except for the strange dog. Alone she would be much easier to deal with than if the tall youkai was still with her and he smiled a smug smirk, knowing exactly what he would do, he'd put woman like her in their place before.

Kagome was making her way slowly from stall to stall. The items that were for sale were so diverse that she rarely came across similar goods twice and she had picked up a few small things here and there. A pair of combs that Rin had practically drooled over were the latest purchase and she had quietly pleaded with Sesshomaru to take Rin across the road for a sweet so that she could buy them without the little girl seeing. Kagome was unsure when Rin's birthday was, whether she'd missed it or not, but she figured they'd make a nice gift for the child at some point. Moving on, she casually scratched Kemuri's ears when he pressed his head under her hand. The hound had been especially watchful today and she wondered at it a bit but brushed it off as nothing more than him doing his job. She stopped and searched the crowd looking for Shippo. He'd gotten bored a few stalls back and when she hadn't been looking he'd disappeared. The fox better not be causing trouble somewhere, rascally little kitsune that he was.

She had a strange ache across her hip, not pain really, it felt more like a stretching and when she listened to the quiet voices of her instincts she knew it was just her body changing to accommodate InuYasha's pup. He slid across her mind, a soft brush to check on her and she smiled down at Kemuri in case anyone was watching._ "I'm fine InuYasha."_ His pleased contentment was her reply. The stall beside her had carved pipes, very detailed, and glancing at the old man working on another she watched his hands wield his knife for a minute before moving on. Kagome didn't know anyone who smoked and didn't want to disturb the man's work when she wasn't buying. The next one though, it held beautiful wooden bowls and utensils. Remembering the spoon InuYasha had broken Kagome moved closer and stepped inside to look around the larger stall with its multiple displays.

"Can I help you?" Yori's voice was cold and abrupt as he glared down his nose at the woman. Arms crossed, he moved out from behind the table he'd been reorganizing.

Kagome glanced at the merchant and smiled brightly, choosing to ignore his rudeness and hoped he would warm up if he knew she was interested in purchasing, not just looking. "The bowls are lovely and I'm looking for some new spoons. Do you do the work yourself?" Stepping to the table with the utensils she picked up a long handled spoon that would work well in her larger pots. She'd been trying to be more careful and not let her instincts rise at every turn, not read everyone she met, as per InuYasha and Sesshomaru's wishes. It was hard though, especially when this man was so gruff, making her wonder about the soul behind the nasty manners but her instincts weren't scraping at her so she let it slide and didn't seek the answer.

Kemuri had switched to her other side and was sitting watching the merchant. The male had an odd look on his face and it made his hackles want to rise in warning. Remembering the western alpha's words from early, he narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs at the male. He didn't like the scent that he was giving off.

Seeing her touch his things was making him feel queasy as she tainted his wares. Yori snatched the spoon from her hand replacing it on the table and ignored the mutt at her side. Should the animal become aggressive it would just become one more mark against her and make it that much easier to have her ejected from the village. "I have nothing for _your_ kind here."

Confused, Kagome tucked her hands into the sleeves of the fire rat and turned to face the merchant. He was standing with his back to a table full of bowls in front of the open door to the hut behind his stall. A quick look showed her the house was mostly empty and she figured he must be new here. He was tall, not anywhere close to Sesshomaru's height but still taller than most men of this era, and was lanky, thin with a pasty completion and his limp brown hair looked greasy. His hands showed his work with sharp tools, covered in white scars and where heavily callused. Though he'd wrenched the spoon from her hand he'd retreated away from her, leaving about five feet of space between them. "Excuse me? My _kind_?"

Kemuri was growling a low sound beside her and she glanced down at him in alarm, he was being overly aggressive today and she frowned at him. The merchant on the one side had stood from his stool and moved closer so he could witness _whatever_ this was and when she shifted her gaze to the pipe carver, his face held such a look of shocked anger it had her wondering where this was going.

Yori's gaze raked the woman from head to toe and dismissed her as having little worth. The haori she wore was of an odd heavy material and she wore hakama instead of a yukata or kimono of quality. "Yes your kind. I will not sell my things to you, youkai's bitch that you are!" He heard the gasp of horror that came from Nao but ignored him and sneered at the woman instead, expecting her to burst into tears and leave as many others had.

Sesshomaru was across the road listening to Rin chatter as she ate… whatever it was that he had bought her. It smelt exceptionally sweet and he had little desire to try it himself even though she kept telling him it was delicious. He was keeping an eye and an ear tuned in to Kagome and when her hound started to growl he looked sharply towards her. The merchant's words to his Imouto hit his ears, making him see red his anger was so strong, but as he went to step forward Kagome's laughter rang out, surprising him enough to knock him back from the dangerous rise to awareness that was his alpha. Her laughter was loud but the merchant's words were harsh and concerned that things would escalate he turned back to Rin and saw the taijiya with her children coming towards them. "Rin." When she looked up at him, he pointed down the road. "Go." Her eyes widened, knowing that command well, and raced for the woman as he moved towards Kagome in case she needed him. Her answer to the insult made him snicker.

Her laughter burst out and she had to hold her stomach it was so strong. It struck her funny that he used the words youkai's bitch and she couldn't help it. Kemuri was looking at her in confusion but it only made her laugh harder.

She was laughing! The little youkai lover was actually laughing! Frowning he clenched his jaw at her audacity. The nerve of the bitch. "What's so funny?" He demanded of her and took a step closer so his height would be intimidating. The growling of her mutt intensified and he glanced at it noticing that it did have rather large teeth.

Kagome's hand covered her mouth and clearing her throat to calm the laughter she smirked at him. If he thought looming over her would work to frighten her he would be sorely disappointed. She'd defeated a lot bigger bullies than him! "Well you called me a youkai's bitch and seeing as how my mate is an Inu-hanyou it is rather fitting. Though I guess that would make me a hanyou's bitch." Giggling, she tucked her hands back into her sleeves and refused to be insulted by the baka's words when it was technically true. The discomfort she'd been feeling in her abdomen pulled suddenly making her grunt softly and rub at the spot on her growing belly.

Yori, already incensed that she would turn his insult into some sort of compliment, watched her hand rub over her stomach and even with the heavy haori she was wearing he could see the rounding that proclaimed her pregnant. Repugnance crossed his features as he looked at her and raked her with his gaze again. "Filthy little whore! Breeding the next generation of revolting hanyous! Leave my stall!" Hand raising, he pointed for her to go and sneering threw out one last slur. "It's too bad you can't be purified of your mistake along with them." He moved his arm to point at the tall youkai crossing the road.

Kagome gasped and took a step back. His words so hurtful it was like a physical blow and her hands flew to cover her pup. "How dare you?" Anger quickly rose to replace the hurt as her Inu snapped forward infuriated that someone would insult her family and make such a statement. Roaring in rage, her hand slid into her sleeve and the cool rush of metal ran up her arm before she lunged for the baka.

Her anger was so strong he could scent it from where he stood and was running before her impressive roar echoed down the street. Sesshomaru reached her in time to save her from her impulse as she lunged for the fool who had riled her Inu and wrapped her tight from behind. "Kagome! You will not!" Had he not been so concerned with her doing something that would inflict harm on herself he too would have lunged to shred the merchant for his words. Snarling as her hound attacked, he had to lift her off her feet when she tried to throw him, making him regret teaching her how to get out of the hold. "Imouto you will only hurt yourself!" Her gauntlet flashed out and he clamped his hand around her wrist, making sure to catch the fire rat between the metal and his skin as the power flared off it.

His mistress's scent changed rapidly from amusement to hurt and then anger and he looked sharply up at her. No one had touched her but she was hurting, hands flying to protect her pup, and the only one near her was the male whose words had been pouring out to fast for him to follow completely. Eyes narrowing, his head snaked down as his ears flattened. No one hurt his mistress! Not ever again, he'd been too late the first time and had almost failed the second time by getting injured. Even though her mate had explained what the western alpha had been trying to accomplish, he still carried the feeling of failing her. He was a shadow hound, her companion and defender, and standing to his feet he snarled. She lunged for the male but the western alpha caught her and held her back, giving him the opening he needed as he charged.

InuYasha felt Kagome's happiness disappear to be replaced by shock and a hurt so strong it rocked him forwards before the blast of rage warned him her Inu had emerged. Whipping in her direction he raced for his mate as her roar rent the air, a battle cry to defend the pack like nothing he'd heard before. His aura forged a path ahead of him, clearing people quickly out of his way. He reached the stall she was in, in time to watch Kemuri hit the human full force, throwing him through the open door of the hut behind him and taking out a table full of the merchant's goods in the process. Sesshomaru had Kagome wrapped up tight, holding her gauntlet encased hand away from them and she was still struggling, her Inu screaming for blood.

"InuYasha! Deal with your mate!" She was going to hurt herself or he was going to hurt her by accident with all her thrashing. Her Inu was so angry it rolled from her in waves and permeated the air and even with the fire rat protecting his hand, he could feel the potency of her gauntlet. Her roar had all his protective instincts fighting for supremacy, rising to defend the alpha female, and if she did not find control he would lose his.

Striding forward InuYasha stepped in front of her and let his alpha swell, his scent clearing the air of her rage, the power sliding over her like a cape as he took her from Sesshomaru. Fisting her hair tightly at the nape he snarled a hard warning to calm down and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist. She hissed an angry command of her own, her eyes pitch black and sparking with gold, showed just how enraged her Inu was. Her talons sank into metal of his pauldron with a piercing sound that flattened his ears. _"Protect our pup!"_ The baka's words had flipped her switch and turned them into a legitimate threat in her mind. She thought the fool was going to try and take her pup, her _mistake_ away from her. He snarled softly in anger at hearing what the man had said to his mate but that wouldn't help call her back._ "Always! No one will touch our pup!"_

InuYasha switched tactics and softened his hold on her hair, threading his fingers though her tresses until his hand cupped her skull and he could massage her scalp with his claws. Purring a soft seduction he drew her away from her angry edge and watched her eyes lose some of the rage with his words. Holding her tight to him, he leaned in until his lips were a breath away from hers and stroked his claws up her spine. _"I will never let anyone hurt our family." _Keeping up the steady purr, he felt her left hand slide up his chest, along his throat and under his hair, her nails gliding up the back of his neck as her purr began to answer his. He focused only on her, trusting Sesshomaru to deal with the madness happening around them and gradually felt her come back. Assessing her reiki, he slowly started sliding his youki into her and she gave a startled rumble of pleasure as her eyes closed.

Kemuri stalked forwards, hackles standing on end, into the shadowed interior and let his youki flow over his fur making it shimmer.

Sesshomaru moved away as Kagome's anger lessened, forcing his demon back from her rage induce call. He was positive she had no idea that she had just sent out a command of protection that any pack Inu would answer aggressively. Kagome's alpha was incredibly strong already for her to call out his demon the way she had. Her reaction was instinctual and had been out of her control but fighting off the command was difficult. He figured she would not be happy with him if he answered the call and killed the fool the way his demon was demanding. He was not even sure InuYasha had understood what she had done and would question him about it later. He focused instead on Kemuri and followed the hound's progress in silent approval. They had wanted him to increase his vigilance and he would do nothing to interfere with the hound's justice. Standing at the stalls entrance he had a moment of surprised contemplation when he saw what Kagome's hound was capable of. Kemuri was moving through the hut, in and out of the shadows created by the sunlight coming through the windows, but when the hound stepped into the darkness he blended so completely he disappeared only to reappear once he moved back into the light. _'Hn, intriguing.' _He had just discovered what the hound's _more_ consisted of as that was not a normal ability for a Shadow Hound. Staying motionless, he continued to watch the hound do what he was born to do until a tearing sound had him glancing up and catching the fox kit as he fell through the awning. Brow rising in irritation, he growled a warning for the kit to be silent and be still before tucking him up on his shoulder.

Yori groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness. Blinking up at the ceiling above him it took a moment for the haze to clear and remember how he'd gotten there. "That whore's mutt!" He grumbled softly. Sitting slowly up as his head spun and his ears rang, the sound of low angry growling didn't register right away. When it finally reached his ears Yori felt fear race the length of his spine. Searching the room he couldn't see anything, couldn't find the origin of the sound, and scrambled to his feet to turn a slow circle trying to pin point the location. A shadow moved to his left and he spun towards it. The growling was escalating, growing louder and he glanced at the door wondering if he could make it. He slid a careful step that direction, watching the room and when nothing moved he took another, slowly making his way to the door. With just a few steps left he turned to dash only to have the mutt appear in a sunbeam to his right and watched in panic as the fangs slowly began to lengthen. The red eyes, lengthening fangs, and sudden appearance of the mutt in the light had the realization that it too was a youkai crashing through him. _'A witch! The woman is a witch and has Inugami doing her bidding along with this youkai familiar of hers. I need a holy person, this village is infested!' _He turned to run and screamed in pain when the mutt's jaws caught his thigh with a quick slice into his flesh. Hobbling out the door he saw the woman wrapped in the arms of a dog eared hanyou and the tall youkai was blocking the exit of his stall. Stumbling to the side Yori fell into Nao's booth, tearing through the fabric wall trying to get away from all the evil that surrounded him. Pushing the old man out of the way he half ran half fell into the street and found himself at the feet of a monk. "Hoshi-sama! Thank the kami! This village is infested with youkai! Do your duty and save these people! The witch is responsible it is her you must get rid of!" Shifting in the dirt to look back at his booth he pointed at her. "There, the woman in red she must be destroyed!"

Miroku regarded the baka at his feet, glanced up at Kagome and watched her shrug as InuYasha led her out of the merchant's stall followed by the daiyoukai and… was Shippo sitting on his shoulder? He looked to InuYasha and saw the annoyance growing into anger, a mirror to the Lord Sesshomaru's own expression, and watched Kemuri join them licking the blood from his fangs. "Good man," He said in his soft monk's voice as he looked down on the fool at his feet. "Have you heard of the miko Kagome?" He knew she wasn't technically a miko anymore but it was the way most people knew her.

"Yes! Yes Hoshi-sama! She is the most brave, most beautiful of the miko's. Her power is legendary! Are you saying she is in this village? We must get her to help you!" Yori's face lit up at the prospect of meeting someone as pure as the miko Kagome. Her deeds were renowned since she had defeated the evil Naraku and would rid this village of all the evil writhing within it.

"I shall good man, I shall. Lady Kagome… would you be so kind as to join me?" Miroku looked up at her and grinned wide. He leaned against his staff and waited for the show to start, this was going to be so fun!

Sighing heavily at the trouble making monk Kagome shook her head and released her gauntlet back into her sleeve. "No Miroku I really don't think I would." She saw the surprised disbelief register on the merchant's face and glared at him. InuYasha had managed to calm her Inu but she was still incredibly angry. Her alpha rose hard and fast with her anger, turning her into what Shippo had seen when he asked to be pack. A royal Inu's mate who radiated her regal status with every gesture and movement, becoming even more graceful and giving off a soft glow. Kagome tamped it down so she carried the same radiance she would have as a miko and not the full power of her soul bond aura when InuYasha's gentle reminder to be careful whispered across her senses. "I want _nothing_ to do with him," She pointed at the man on the ground. It was the first time her instincts had ever snarled for her to walk away and leave the jerk to his fate. "You should learn _good_ _man_ to never judge a scroll by its wrapping and should be thankful that all you have received for your insults is a bite from my hound and a few broken bowls." Taking Shippo from Sesshomaru, looking up into his gold eyes she stroked her hand down his sleeve in silent apology and thanks, his acceptance was a small nod but his expression didn't change. Turning abruptly on her heel she went to join Sango who had Rin with her and had moved the children away from the gathered crowd. Kagome was relieved that Shippo had stayed out of trouble, especially since she had not, and hugged him gently smelling his sweet foxy scent.

"_Kagome? Is he another Nobu?" _If her dislike was that strong he would be claiming his rights as the youkai protector even though he didn't technically have that right in this village. Though they had requested his help and he could claim restitution for the insult to his mate. His hand was reaching for Tetsusaiga when her pissed but resigned answer came_. "No watashi no kokoro, he is just a racist ass who needs to learn a lesson. I'm satisfied with Kemuri's justice if you are?" _InuYasha's hand slid away from his sword and he crossed his arms. _"I'd like to skin the fool but it is Shin's village so…" _

"Shin-sama, you better do something about that baka before I do." Glancing at the headman, who was standing off to the side of the now grinning monk, InuYasha saw the man's anger as his eyes hardened. Looking to the gathered crowd he saw looks of extreme disapproval on most of the villagers faces all aimed at the merchant and those who weren't mad, held looks of confusion slowly growing to anger when the situation was explained to them in quiet whispers. It helped, seeing that this one human's opinion was the exception not the rule, and let him relax into an easier stance.

"One moment if you please headman." Miroku glanced at Shin and waited for the nod of approval. Once he'd received it Miroku looked harshly down at the man still sitting at his feet. "You are fortunate that the Lady Kagome is so kind for I would not have been." Flipping his staff in his hand Miroku wacked the baka with it smartly and hoped it would knock some sense into the fool. "Thank you Shin-sama, I leave him to your chastisement." He walked off with a jingle of rings to join his wife, glancing at InuYasha he smirked and nodded to his friend. The hanyou was grinning widely in approval, fangs glinting in the sun, but getting to rebuke the merchant had been all the thanks he had needed.

Sesshomaru spoke softly to InuYasha, "You have an interesting pack brother. Is your life always this exciting little brother?"

"Keh, seems that way lately." He chuckled and looked down at Kemuri, proud of the hound's actions.

Shin crouched down beside the merchant. "Yori-san you are new to my village so you do not know what these two Lords have done for us but if the bigotry you have shown to the Lady Kagome is any indication of your feelings towards youkai than I will ask you, only this once, to collect your things and be gone." Hauling the man to his feet he shoved him back towards his stall. "They have rescued this village's children and myself from the bandits that tried to destroy it. They are more welcome here than you are at this point and you are fortunate that the Lord InuYasha is letting me deal with you for he has every right to take your worthless head for the insult to his _wife_." Shin put the emphasis on wife and watched Yori's eyes widen in disbelief. The man was still bleeding and limped the few feet to his stall, giving the hanyou and his brother as wide a berth as possible

Yori couldn't believe it. The woman had been the miko Kagome and yet she was married to a hanyou? It didn't make sense. How could such a pure woman sink so low? "You have corrupted that poor woman. Sullied her pureness with your filthy hands. How could you do such a thing?" He stared at the hanyou in dismay and slowly shook his head.

Kemuri had stayed with the alphas and smelt the change as their scent filled with anger again. Ears pinning he couldn't believe the depths of this human's stupidity and turning abruptly, he lunged and sank his fangs into the other leg, a quick bite and release. The screaming satisfied him and he returned with a prance in his step to sit at the alphas feet.

"_You better not believe a word that ass just said InuYasha!"_ Her rage was rebuilding and he purred hard down the bond for her. _"Feh! Not a one saiai."_ Maybe a few years back he would have had misgivings at hearing something like that but with the soul bond thrumming between them, _never_. Looking at Kemuri, his silver eyes held a look of such smug satisfaction that InuYasha had to chuckle. At least one of them got to sink fangs into the baka and just to add fuel to the fire he smirked at the hound and asked, "Yah didn't poison him did yah?" Yori, who had just managed to stop screaming in pain, gave a high pitch squeal and fainted.

Shin spun to face InuYasha, "Poison?" He sent a wary glance at the large hound now sitting calmly at InuYasha's feet. The youkai animal had a look of such smug pleasure that he felt the desire to smile twitch at his lips.

InuYasha snickered and waved a hand in dismissal. "Nah, he only does that in his battle form." He turned away and went to were Kagome was waiting with Sango, followed by Sesshomaru and Kemuri. "You all right koi?" He cupped her cheek and searched her gently finding her calm but still annoyed and nudged Shippo to jump down. He pulled her close, pressing his cheek against hers, and rumbled softly. _"Watashi no saiai no hanryo, I'm so sorry he hurt you." _He felt her resignation and her sigh. _"It's not your fault he's a narrow minded fool InuYasha." _Pulling back he licked her cheek and nibbled along her jaw until she relaxed a little more. "So much for our quiet visit." Her forehead landed on his breastplate and a vision of her beating her head against a brick wall had him slightly confused. _"Just can't catch a break can we InuYasha?"_ He chuckled when he caught her meaning behind the picture. I did seem like they were trying to do the impossible when it came to peace and quiet.

Shin chuckled as InuYasha walked away and looked back at the collapsed Yori. "Nao-san, would you mind watching Yori until he wakes and then informing him that he has not actually been poisoned? Then send him on his way." Nao held the stall next to Yori's and by the looks of him was thoroughly enjoying the free entertainment.

"He he! No problem Shin-sama." Puffing on his pipe, Nao nodded to the headman. He was only slightly disappointed that the hanyou hadn't punched the baka Yori but the hound biting him had been just as good. He gave Yori a firm jab with his walking stick but the man didn't even flinch. "He'll be out for a while yet I reckon." Shuffling back to his stall, he pulled out a pipe and got to carving. He had tried to educate the stupid fool.

Shin returned to InuYasha and his lady and offered an apology for Yori's behaviour. "Lady Kagome, my apologies that this incident occurred in my village." She was such a small woman compared to InuYasha but she had surprised him when she had turned so regal, it was what he imagined a hime would look like. Looking into her eyes he found they were dark and sparkling, carrying a touch of mischief when she smiled and he could see she had small fangs.

"It's not your fault Shin-sama. You are not responsible for his opinion." Kagome could see the sadness hidden behind the headman's strength and her smile softened, "I'm very sorry Shin-sama for the loss of your wife." She made to offer her hand and had it captured in InuYasha's. He brought it up to wrap against her waist, linking their fingers together, and pulled her gently back into his chest. _"Kagome… you promised. There'll be time once we go there for lunch."_ Sighing a little she felt InuYasha stroke the skin on the back of her hand with his thumb and relented.

"Thank you Lady Kagome… it has been… hard on the girls and Chika-san." Sorrow filled his eyes and made Kagome's heart hurt.

Sesshomaru could see the look come and go from Kagome's eyes as InuYasha had stopped her from making the offer and stepped up beside the headman. "Young Aiko has requested to meet Kagome. It would please this Sesshomaru if she joined us." He caught the twitch of Kagome's mouth from the corner of his eye and turned his eyes to hers knowing his exasperation with her would show in them. She really was going to ruin his reputation if she kept laughing at him.

Shin nodded and chuckled as he forced his sorrow away. "She is even more determined to become a miko now. I'm sure her father will let her join us." Bowing he asked them to give him until the sun hit its midway point before joining him. Glancing one last time at Yori he headed off to make the necessary arrangements and have one of the village guard escort the merchant from his village.

Sango linked her arm through Kagome's and deciding it was time to leave the incident behind, drew her down the road and away from the gathered crowd. "Let's go this way. We have time yet before lunch and I want to show you these lovely geta I found." Smiling at Miroku she giggled and said, "Bring the children monk." He herded the children after them, including both Rin and Shippo in her command.

Kagome grinned at Sango in appreciation knowing what she was doing. "Thanks Sango. I need a snack too." After everything you wouldn't think she'd be hungry but she was and wasn't going to make it to lunch without something. "This puppy has his father's appetite." She giggled and felt InuYasha settle at the sound.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked back at the unconscious merchant, both of them giving an annoyed snarl, but left the man in the dirt and followed the others. InuYasha scratched Kemuri's ears and sent him to join his mate after praising the hound for doing well. Sesshomaru stayed quiet about what he had seen Kagome's hound do. He would speak to InuYasha about it and Kagome's Inu later.

* * *

A/N: R&R as always! Peace and thanks for your awesome reviews!


End file.
